


I Wish You Have Someone To Love

by MoeMachine



Category: Almost fresme, Claude Frollo - Fandom, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 58
Words: 247,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoeMachine/pseuds/MoeMachine
Summary: Happens after the events of Hond Disney Version. Claude Frollo falls from the cathedral but don't die. He gets caught in the ropes on the flags and banners that adorned the Notre-Dame's square for the festival of Topsy-Turvy.  What does this new chance to live offer him? Especially after a mysterious nurse who is part of a secret organization arrive in Paris.New characters appear in this story showing that the Judge's life can be much more complicated than it seems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the product of a roleplay.
> 
> Mos of the Oc were illustrated here. :)

A story that was being told, was of a man who had seem to go insane in his quest to look for a certain gypsy girl. When he had her in his grasp and her people things went wrong for the minister, and it ended with him falling from the top of the cathedral many thought he was dead until some of the monks found him, his clothes had gotten tangled up in a gargoyle, which helped him back into the building, in the process he had been knock out due to it. When he was awakened he managed to save his life and job by making a deal with the gypsy to leave them in pace, of course as long as they still understood the laws. Or at least that's how the story goes, an old man told the redhead, as they sat together on the ship, Jessica rolled her eyes a smile laid on her lips as she listen to him. “ That's such a silly tell.. How could he of survived that kind of fall, and who would have the power to burn down a city and not get have any one stop them?” she asked with a raise of her eyebrow. “ believe it or not ms, the same tories true.” she just nodded the ship had just docked and she grabbed her bag, and stepped foot off the boat. The city looked beautiful how could of it be just burned down, she shrugged her shoulders and headed into town. 

Frollo was busy with piles of work in the Palace of Justice. He was dealing with many processes, he would have to pay for the houses and farms he set fire to. The fortune of a life would be completely spent on it.

"Arg...damn Gypsies." He grunted as he worked. Through the window, he watched the Seine and the deck with the Ships. "Maybe I should just leave... What's left for me in this town?" He wondered, looking at his own hands gloomily. He knew he had nowhere to go. He lived his whole life there and knew nothing more than to be a judge. Work was all he had now.

With another weary sigh, he rises from his chair and reaches for a glass of wine. Drinking while looking out the window. He had created this bad habit, unconsciously looking for the emerald-eyed gypsy.

Jessica looked up at the Palace of Justice. She smiled she had never seen a place like this she kept walking, as she walked by she was catching everyone's attention, she paid them no mind she was to lost in this place. Anything she wore showed her body off, she was beautiful. She walked deeper into the heart of Paris. 

A young boy came up and handed her a flower, with a smile he asked her name. Of course she thanked him putting the rose behind her ear, in her hair. She told him “ its Jessica,” he nodded and ran off to tell his dad. In just like that word spread fast. “ a new woman, named Jessica had just arrived and even her beauty was a good competition to Esmeralda's title of the most beautiful” 

Frollo gasped at the wine as the red-haired woman passed by. Coughing violently he stepped out of the window and tried to wipe his face with the sleeve of his uniform. "But what a vulgar figure!" He thought. "This city is full of vulgarities!" He sat at his desk trying to get back to work. "I need to close this window with bricks!" He thought angrily.

It would be getting dark soon enough if she did not pay attention to daylight, and she still needed to find a place to sleep for the night. She found herself at the steps of the cathedral, she knew too many her body represented one of the biggest sins in the book, lust…. She never let her brother though, and despite many opinions, she was religious. 

She looked away turning her attention back at the task at handed finding a place to sleep for the night. She ended up staying at an inn right in the middle of town. No other woman would stay alone, but Jessica had been alone for many years, and she knew how to care for herself. She laid her bag on the table and looked in the broken mirror at her reflection. Sliding her fingers through her hair she smiled as she started to sing, looking out the window at the sun. her voice was soft and sweet, as seem as almost relaxing.

Frollo looked awful. He rode his horse through the city at night with his bottle of wine. It was the only time he could leave the palace without receiving a stone on his head. And even he missed to breathe a little bit of air some times. Slightly drunk, he just held the reigns of the horse without knowing where his horse carried him.

He just wanted God to end his misery at once. He was once a fair and good man and now he is a poor drunk. 

Drinking the last drop of wine he had and seeing it was empty he throws the bottle away and looks around looking for another place to get more. Until listen a song coming from a window. Instinctively he follows the song.

Jessica was sitting in the window seal, her head leaned back. The moonlight shining down on her skin, a smile laid across her lips as she sang, singing made her happy, it was the one thing no one could take from her. The seen though made her look like a angel, who was singing to the lord above, only at first sight did it, but as you got closer you could tell she was just woman. She continues to sing not realizing she had the minister as audiences. 

Frollo finally finds a tavern he thinks of entering but then remembers who he was. And what could happen to him if he came down from the protection of his horse. With cold, he covers his head with the hood of his cloak but looks up to see where the song came from. Until he finds Jessica.

He did not know if he was seeing right. He rubbed his eyes trying to focus, but the alcohol had taken effect and made his vision difficult.

The light of the moon on her fair skin and the auburn hair flowing on the wind. "What a vision..." he thought. But quickly he shakes his head so that the thought would go away. He makes the sign of the cross in himself. He turns around with the horse to leave but immediately takes a stone to his head.

"Aah!" He screamed and with the impact and fell. Another stone hits his horse, the animal flees back to the Palace of Justice.

He quickly stands up and pulls his sword ready to defend himself. Immediately the teenagers who threw the stones, ran away, frightened. 

Frollo relaxes but still dizzy and he falls back on his knees. His head was bleeding a lot. "Ugh." He puts his hand on the wound trying to stagnate but feels pain. Hissing he murmured. "Damn gypsies."

Jessica turns her head suddenly at hearing his yell, she stood up as she watched the scene before. She felt sorrow for the man, he looked miserable and wore out. As he fell to his knees Jessica grabbed a piece of cloth, running down the stairs. She walked up to the man kneeling down beside him, “here..” she said softly, making her presence known so she would not scare him too much, she pressed the cloth to his head.  
  
“ it’s okay... I won’t hurt you..” She was whispers softly to him. As she gently held the cloth to his cut, trying to stop the bleeding.

  
Frollo took a fright. I have snapped her hand from him and shouted. "Do not touch me!" He tries to get up but falls. He was feeling dizzy and confused.

She looks at him raising an eyebrow, as she stands back up looking at him as he tried to stand, but could not. “ this is not the time, to be stubborn.. and if it was you would lose I am much more stubborn. Trust me hon.” She said as she kneels down beside him once more. “ come now don’t be silly I don’t bite, you might it seems.” She said jokingly. 

He looked up at her. Not understanding why she was being polite to him. "I do not have the money..." he grunted. Accepting help to get up.

She helped him up, she placed his arm around her shoulder. She looked at him raising an eyebrow.” Well did I ask for money? Or did I just ask to help you? “ she said as she looked him in the eyes.” I still would like to help you. I would feel guilty if you got worse on your way back to where ever you came from. Knowing I could of helped you, and didn’t.” She said offering him a kind smile. 

Frollo wanted to look better at her. His vision was blurred. His right eye was covered with blood. He raises his hand and points to the palace of justice that was at a distance. He could only see a blur but it was the only great building beyond the cathedral, so it was easy to know that it was the palace by the format. Hey 

"I can not guarantee you take a stone too." It was all he muttered as he started to walk.

“ here, “ she said wrapping the cloth around his head. “ that will hold for a little bit.” She raised an eyebrow looking up at the place, “ you know for a man who lives in a castle your sure on the wrong side of town.” She said looking at him. She was still helping hold him up, as they started walking. 

She could not help but giggle lightly. “ let them try that, they will be getting one right back.” 

"It is not a castle. It's a palace. And I just live there. Is not mine." He gave short answers as he looked down at the ground trying to look as dignified as he could. He was terribly angry and ashamed. He wanted to find out who did it and hang on the gallows. "Sigh." He sighed knowing he could do nothing like that at the moment.

He tried to look at her again. Seeing a little better he speaks. "You are not from here. Who are you, foreign?" He questioned authoritatively.

She nodded at his answer, something seemed to bother him about that statement, and she did not feel it was her place to talk about it anymore. 

She looked back up at him, she smiled softly with a nod of her head. “ how did you know?” She said jokingly. “ you know to be honest, just about everywhere. I have never stayed somewhere too long, I go somewhere new and find work and as soon as winter comes I am gone again. I don’t like the winter. “

He looked at her and saw the white skin and red hair. She did not look gypsy. But it could be. He growled internally but did not say anything else.

He was already arriving at the palace. He could feel the sweet scent coming from her and his face turned red. He always avoided talking to women. They are the key to the gate of hell. That thought reminded him of Esmeralda. His hard expression softens. And he sighs sadly.

She looked at him as they walked into the gates of the palace. 

“ Why the sad face? “ she asked raising an eyebrow as she looked at him 

"It not your business!" He barked at her angrily. He looked into her eyes and then by some strange motive looked down and saw the huge neckline. Immediately he releases her and speaks with his red face. "I can go it alone from here." He shuffled and began to climb the steps of the palace. But he stops and looks over his shoulder. "Your name?"

She looked at him when he snapped at her angrily, raising an eyebrow as he jerked away than to realize what he looked at she crossed her arms, and gave a sigh. “ you know it would not kill you to say thank you..” She as she watched him walk away. She turn around when she heard him talk once more, “ why bother, I am sure you’ll forget a nobody like me by morning. Have a nice night your royal highness..” she said keeping her back to him, as she kept walking, she figured he did not want to be seen with an outcast, that’s why he snapped at her. However she did not blame him, she did feel sorry for him though, he seemed to be alone in that castle, that he believed was not his home. 

He even wanted to argue. But his head hurts. "Nevermind then..." He grunted and crawled inside the palace to his room. Where he slept soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica return back to the end, where she went to bed the next morning she woke up and sighed, she felt a little bad about snapping back at him but, as redhead, there’s only so much she could take. She decided to go for a walk, she ended up at the cathedral, where she walked through the halls. 

Frollo entered by the back entrance. He didn't like it, and he felt humiliated. But he swallowed the situation with dignity, always keeping his chin up. He no longer had the obligation to pretend to care for the hunchback or visit him. For some strange reason, the hunchback was the only one who looked into his eyes and talked with him as if he were a person.

"Uhg..." He rolled his eyes at that idea. Quasimodo had been the first to forgive and defend him from the wrath of the people of the city and the gypsies. He has been their intermediary ever since. Frollo didn't feel guilty for anything he had done and felt uncomfortable when the boy said he had forgiven him.

"Humpf! As if I needed the forgiveness of a deformed one." He complained alone as he walked through the church toward the entrance steps of the bell tower.

She turn the Conner right as he walked by, she smirked, as she leaned her back on the wall, her arms crossed. 

“ you know most people would think that your following them” she did not mean it, she meant it as a joke. With a shrug of her shoulders. “But on the bright side, at least your up and seems to be doing well. Am I right?” 

"Gasp!" He gets frightened and put his hand on his chest dramatically. She was a tall woman. He was not used to seeing a woman's eyes at the same level as his eyes.

He recognizes her eyes and her voice. Now with his clear vision, he looks from her head to his toe. "Mon Dieu.." He thought and clears his throat to answer her. 

"I am well." He said seriously as he fixed his uniform. He clears his throat again nervously. "Thank you. Ern .. Apparently you also managed to get back alive to your home. I come to this church every day for the last forty years... You can have sure that I'm not...." 

He pauses and looks around to see if anyone was looking at them. Luckily the church was especially empty that day. He takes a deep breath and speaks seriously." I'm not following you.”

She was tall do to her high heels, which in this day in age looked a little more like boots without them she would be at the level of his shoulders. The smirk still laid on her round lips, but she raised an eyebrow at his dramatic scene before her. She did look him over just like he did her, she would have to give it to him he did have very charming facial features, he looked like he still had lots of fight in him no matter the color of his hair. She liked that though, he reminds her of a silver wolf, wise but deadly. 

As he spoke she nodded her head lightly, her face soften, as he thanked her, ‘maybe he does have a heart’ she thought as she uncrosses her arms, an she stood up straight once more, with a nod as a smile tugged on the corner of her lips at his mention to her still being alive. She moved a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear, as she watched his every move. She could tell he was getting kinda nervous, it was cute she thought to herself. 

She bit her bottom lip slightly raising an eyebrow as he looked around, this time she did smile as she leaned forward as if to tell him a secret. 

“ I was joking about you following me, but good to know.” she said as a smile appeared on her face as she leaned her head back away from him. “ well I am glad you are, and don’t worry you probably won’t see me much to come. “ she said with a shrug of her shoulders, surprisingly saying that kinda made her sad, and she did not know why she had barely even met this man, and he was not the nicest sometimes. She pushed that thought to the side as she said “ so you won’t have to worry about me surprising you anymore. As soon as I find a job, I will probably not have free time. I work under doctors, I help with wounds in such.” she said gestured to the cut on his head. “ or I sometimes sing, but that's not the safest job, and I am not a fan of singing for money…” 

She paused and shook her head, “ I have told you to much huh?” She said as a small blush appeared on her cheeks, “I am sorry, I am probably keeping you from something, I will leave you be.” 

Frollo stares at the woman with his mouth slightly open. He furrowed in confusion someone who does not know him could even get confused and think he was angry looking at his serious face. After all, his natural expression is a bit angry.

He watched her speak and gesture. He breaks his gaze to look discreetly around and then looks back at her waiting for her to stop talking.

"But what is this? Why is she talking to me? What she want? That is a trap?" He thought and then looked around again for fear of someone stabbing him on his back.

He notes that she has stopped talking. Her pretty face a bit red and her smile flashed in a way that he needed to close his eyes a little. He checked his pockets and his rings in his hand. "I was not stolen either..." He thought without taking his eyes off her.

He sighs, arches an eyebrow and opens his mouth to question her but before he can say anything he is interrupted.

"Master! I saw your carriage coming but as you were don't climbed I thought you was in trouble." Said the hunchback, smiling innocently. He had such a sweetheart that he would protect anyone who was in danger even his master. Someone that few would do anything to protect.

"Ahem..." Frollo clears his throat clearly irritated and points to Jessica who was behind the hunchback. 

Quasimodo turns and sees Jessica. "Oh! I'm sorry! I did not think you could be talking to anyone, Master! I mean! Not that you are not capable, but I thought ..." The boy starts trying to explain himself nervously.

Frollo put a hand on his face already tired with the behavior of the boy. "Ugh... Please stop that Quasimodo." 

She watched his face, not knowing him well she thought she was probably bothering him. His mind seemed to be somewhere else. He also seemed a bit paranoid, he kept looking around or behind him as if someone would get him. She felt a little sorry for him, what was he so scared of she wondered to herself.

She stepped back as the young boy stood in front of her not seeing her of course. She smiled that was so sweet she thought. To have someone care about you that much, to come and check on you if you had not shown up in time. 

When he turned his attention to her, and Frollo seemed annoyed. She shook her head as Frollo spoke.

“It’s fine, I think that was a sweet thing of you to do personally. To have someone check in on you.” She said as she moved her eyes back up at Frollo.

“It seems to me after last night, you could use someone who checks in on you, that’s my opinion though.” She said as she crossed her arms and shrugged. 

Quasimodo turns red when the beautiful woman talks to him. He smiles sheepishly and looks down at the floor, avoiding to look into her eyes.

Frollo rolls his eyes dramatically watching the boy's reaction. His sweet way bothered him sometimes.

"I was very well alone... Let's go Quasimodo." Frollo passes by the boy and starts to climb the stairs.

Quasimodo looks in confusion at Frollo and then at Jessica.

"Hi, sorry. I ... I didn't want to disturb... I can not remember the last time I saw my master talking to someone. Not even the priest wants ... I screwed up ... Ern .. What did you mean by last night? What happened yesterday? Miss ..." He waited nervously and expectantly. Usually, people avoided him but she seemed to be nice.

She watched him walk passed them, he was a strange man that was for sure. She thought to herself. She turns her attention back at Quasimodo, a smile still on her face. 

“Hello, you are fine. The conversation had ended anyway, he’s mind seemed to be somewhere else anyways.” She said with a shrug of her shoulders. 

“ no one talks to him?..” she asked with a raise of an eyebrow, this man was getting stranger and stranger. What could he of done that would of been so bad she wonder. 

“It’s really fine hon. And I mean he got hit by a rock last night. It cut on his head. That’s how we met he lost a lot of blood and so I helped him back to his home. I am a nurse. I would have helped him more but as you know he’s a bit stubborn.” She said this in a very kind way but funny way. 

“Anyways I was glad to see him up again this morning that’s what I told him. “ and it’s Jessica, you don’t need to call me miss.” She said a smile still on her lips as she looked up at the stairs 

“ you better get going, he doesn't seem like the man who likes to wait.” 

Quasimodo listened intently to her, his face grew sad and worried. He sighs looking at the floor and speaks. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Jessica. I am Quasimodo, I am the bell ringer of this church." He offers a sad smile but sighs again and speaks.

"You're very kind... You're not from here, are you? You do not know what the master did. That's why you are so kind to him... Mind if I don't tell you? It's past and my master is now trying to live in peace." He looks up from the floor and looks at Jessica with big bright eyes of an abandoned puppy.

"Do not you want to see the bell tower? My master will enjoy having another company to talk to. And he can give you some ideas of where you can look for a job. Besides, there's food and I've already set the table for ... Ern .. Sorry, I'm talking a lot, is not it? You do not have to go if you do not want to… Sorry. "

He gets frustrated and embarrassed and covers his face with his hands."Excuse me." And then he begins to turn around to follow his master.

She returned the smile, as she watched him raising an eyebrow. 

“ thank you, and your right. I am not from here, and personally I rather keep it that way, what happened in the past is none of my business now. “ she said with a nod of her head. 

“ if you think so, but I do not think he would.” She said with a shrug of her shoulders. “ she smiled and placed her handed on his shoulder. “ it’s okay breath, sure I will go with you.” 

Quasimodo is surprised by the response and it takes a few seconds to process. And then he smiles. "Seriously!? So come! Come with me! Master barks loudly and sometimes he bites and may even do worse but I believe he has learned his lesson and will behave now." The hunchback raced up the stairs as he spoke, looking back to see if Jessica was following him.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving the last stairs made of wood he finds his master sitting in a chair, his hat on his lap. He was half-hidden behind an old curtain he looked out of the church toward the square of Notre Dame where music was coming from.

Quasimodo helped Jessica climb the last few steps and whispered. "He is distracted... Stay behind me." Although he wanted to believe that his master had changed, he still had much fear of Frollo's temper and did not know how he would react.

Slowly Quasimodo takes Jessica near Frollo and speaks. "Master? I brought her, she wanted to see the bell tower, I thought you would like to talk with someone besides me... and...I "

The boy realizes that he was not being heard. Frollo stared at the square. Quasimodo turns to look at what his master was looking at and sees Esmeralda dancing with Djali in the square. Quasimodo sighs sadly and looks back at Frollo. The judge's eyes clearly reflected sadness, anger, and passion. Quasimodo puts his hand on Frollo's shoulder. Waking the man of his spell.

"Gasp! Quasimodo ?! But what do you want?" Frollo sees Jessica and keeps talking. "What is she doing here?" His expression is severe and confusing.

Quasimodo immediately becomes nervous and speaks. "No! Master! Calm down! It's just that he's a nurse! And she's not from here... I thought we could talk and help her find work ... she's been so nice ... You're not going to expulse her, are you?" Quasimodo picks up a stool and places it next to the table. "Sit here, Miss Jessica."

Quasimodo smiled nervously hoping Jessica would not change her mind and agree to sit with them.

Frollo immediately opens his mouth to argue but then closes. "Arg...Nevermind..." He murmurs and quietly turns his face to look at Esmeralda again. He sighs wearily. A very prominent bump jumping between the silver strands of his hair.

She raised an eyebrow. “ bites? if he bites me I will bite back.. just saying..” she said as looks at quasi, walk up the stairs. “You walk these every day? Dang.. I thought London was bad. They have nothing compared to here.” She said making a joke as they walked up the stairs.    
She stood beside him as he talked to his master, following his eyes she found what he was looking at. ‘Ah,’ she thought to herself, as she turns her attention back at Quasimodo.

“You do realize you don’t need to help me find work right?” She said as she sat down, “ I have been on my own finding work for along time, this would be no different, but I appreciate the thought.” She did not look at Frollo once since they got to the top of the steps. 

"Ah, please! I didn't mean you couldn't do by yourself. But things get easier with friends, right?" The boy smiled as he filled a cup with tea for her. He picks up a mug and puts it in the hands of Frollo who instinctively holds it but was very distracted with the gypsy figure dancing. He let out a long, deep sigh as he looked.

Quasimodo put bread, cheese, and fruit on the table and sat happily by her side. "Usually, people are disgusted to eat near me and they also do not like to walk with my master." He leans and whispers at her. "Actually who is helping the most is you. Miss Jessica." He smiles innocently and then turns and calls Frollo.

"Master. Please, stop being near the window, you know what happened the last time you stared at her, come eat with us."

Frollo sighs and stands up, sitting at the table with them. He puts the tea on the table and speaks with tedium to the hunchback. "I want wine." Quasimodo smiles and goes to the shelf to look for the wine and silver cup where his master always drank.

Meanwhile, Frollo rolls his eyes to the female figure in front of him. "So your name is Jessica. Miss? English? Curious... You know in the palace of justice we always need physicians, the last one who worked there, resigned. You're not a physician, but if you are not afraid of dungeons, will be useful to me until another physician want to work there."

Quasimodo arrives and puts the glass of wine on the table. "Do you want some, too, Miss Jessica?" Quasimodo smiled innocently.

Frollo looked at her with bored eyes. He did not tell her that the last physician resigned because he did not want to work for him. The palace now had only a few staffers.

  
she nodded her head at his statement, “ yes you do have a good point there.” She watched Quasimodo hurry around, getting the food and drinks. She noticed the minister seemed to be miserable over this woman, her best guess was he was heartbroken over her. She ignored it though it was none of her business. 

She raised an eyebrow. “ well I am not like most people, I have a heart.” She said with a small smile placed on her lips. She nodded her smile grew a little bit more as he whispered to her. 

She finally turns her attention to the minister as he sat down at the table. Raising an eyebrow as he rolled his eyes, a smirk tugged on the corner of her lips. 

“ yes, now you know my name. I figured it was time I finely gave in. And just miss, I never married, yes it is an English name. Well now you have a little bit of a clue of who I am, but I still don’t know your name. “ she said as she looked at him as he spoke. When he was finished she said “ well before I agree I have three rules, 1 when fall comes I expect my pay and no questions of where I will go next. I normally leave in the middle of the fall right before the winter blows in. Two, work is work. no romantic relationship with anyone.. and three if I am to work in place of a physician till another one arrives I will need my own personal space to work.” She was not really worried about him trying anything romantic with her, he seemed to be wrapped up around another woman’s finger, but she could be wrong she doubts it, but she always liked to make sure before she agreed to the work that they knew she would not be having a romantic relationship with them or any of their workers. 

She looked at Quasimodo and smiled. “ yes please.” She felt Frollo starting at her so she looked back at him, 

“ so if you can handle that I belong to you until fall comes. Deal?” 

Frollo opens his mouth to answer but he hears the palms of people applauding the gypsy that had ended her dance. He feels tempted to look again and looks over his shoulder but soon changes his mind and returns to pay attention to Jessica.

"Ahem.” He clears his throat and raises his chin, showing his elegant, serious posture. ”I am Dom Claude Frollo, ecclesiastical judge and minister of justice of France. I agree with your terms." He says simply and picks up the silver goblet and drinks the wine staring at the horizon beyond Jessica. 

Quasimodo smiles excitedly. "How nice! I'm sure you will help a lot. But why are you leaving in the fall miss Jessica?" 

"That doesn't matter Quasimodo. When winter comes the sicks and weak die and when spring comes I will have the job of collecting the bodies that will thaw... Their heads sprouting like daisies. Ugh..." The minister drink more wine and keeps talking. "Those who survive will be ill then a physician or nurse will be useful again." He shrugged and stretched out his empty goblet for Quasimodo to fill with more wine.

Quasimodo immediately fills the goblet and looks sadly at Jessica. He did not like this morbid subject.

She watched as he held his head up high, as he told her his name. She nodded.   
  
“ So exactly what do I call you? Minister? Or do I call you by your full name?”    
  
She said as she sat back in the chair. As he looked away so did she noticing the handcrafted things all around them. She turned her attention back to Quasimodo.    
  
“ thank you I will do my best. “ she said “ I have my reasons. Besides I dislike the winter, it’s too cold.”    
  
She nodded as she looked at him. “ yes, there is not much you can do in winter if you are too weak to survive the winter than we can not help you sadly. It’s the sad truth. “   
  
Her attention was caught by one of the lights from the windows, she then to her attention to watched the two as she raised an eyebrow.   
  
“ so.. when do I start?” She asked as she looked at the minister seeing Quasimodo’s face, knowing he did not like this conversation. Even though she just met him, she could tell by the look. After working in the business for so long, you deal with death and people's reaction.    
  


Frollo finishes drinking his wine and delicately puts the goblet on the table. He keeps looking at the ground, his gaze lost. "Whenever you want. Today would be good." He puts his hand on the bridge of his nose and messages trying to relieve the stress he felt. "Sigh. Tell me something Quasimodo, say anything ..."

Quasimodo looks at Frollo seeing his despair at trying to think of something beyond Esmeralda. Quasimodo offers a shy smile and speaks. "I read the book that you brought me and I have some doubts I think you can explain later. I think the best subject we can talk about today is Miss Jessica. Why do not you take Miss Jessica to the palace? I'm sure she'll love it."

He turns to Jessica and speaks animatedly. "It's very beautiful there, Miss Jessica."

Frollo finally looks up from the floor and looks at Jessica. "Ah... yes. I'm afraid she'd have to listen to us." Frollo gets up abruptly, he loses his balance slightly because of alcohol. Quasimodo does not notice. Frollo picks up his hat puts on his head.

"My officials call me Minister Frollo. Follow me, I'll show you where you're going to work and live."

  
she listened to them talk, as she looked around the room at the Gargoyles, that was sitting out she raised an eyebrow they look like they had just been moved there was no dust on them at all. That’s a little strange she thought, before turning her attention back at the minister and Quasimodo.

She smiled and nodded, “ I will take your word for it.” It was a little slight for a moment before the minister looked up and looked at her. 

  
She watched him stumble raising an eyebrow, she delta with a lot of drunks in her time, so she had become used to it.    
  


“ alright minister Frollo it is.” She said as she stood up, while he grabbed his hat. She looked at Quasimodo and smiled.   
  


“ it was nice to met you Quasimodo.” She said as they walk down the steps when she realized what he said. She would be living in a palace, this was going to be different than any other place she lived and this time she would not be under someone’s watch. This would be interesting. 


	4. Chapter 4

Frollo enters his new carriage since the last one had been destroyed. A soldier held the door for Jessica to enter as well. With a sigh, he looks out the window as he waits for Jessica to enter.

She looked at the soldier before getting into the carriage. She sat across from Frollo. As the door close she looked over at him. 

“So, if you don’t mind me asking why do you always look so fast” 

"I'm not sure if I understand what you asked me." He responds to her quietly looking into her eyes. "You do not have to bother yourself to talk to me. You do not have this obligation.”

“ well, what I mean is you seem to always have something heavy on your mind. Your face seems to be lost in thought, and it happens so quickly, for instance, one more moment you have this look content look than your lost in thought again.” She shrugged her shoulders, “ it just seems like you never just take a breath from it all but then again I am sure your job keeps you busy.” 

“ what if I just want to talk to you?” She said as a smile appeared on her lips as she raised an eyebrow. 

Frollo raised his eyebrow suspiciously when she said she wanted to talk to him. He smirks discreetly and when he opens his mouth to reply to her, he gets a tomato in the face. "Arg!" He screams and quickly he closes the window where the tomato came from and locks it.

The soldier guiding accelerated to avoid the hostile cries and tomatoes flying against the carriage. Making the carriage swinging. 

"Ugh..." Frollo tries to wipe his face with the sleeve of his uniform. "Damn Gypsies..." He murmurs.

She was surprised but happy she saw a different emotion than sadness on his face. Sadly it was short-lived tho. A gasp escaped her lips as he was hit. That was unexpected extremely, most men in power were either liked or feared, and right now it seemed this one was being bullied, by his own people. 

She looked around as she felt the carriage move by the people, it felt like a ship when it hit rocky waves. She slid her fingers down to the sit. As she raised an eyebrow 

“ another question, why do you keep getting hit with stuff?” She asked as she looked back at him. 

"Because they know I will not do anything. So they took advantage of that." He growls while cleaning his face. He sighs in relief, hearing that they have already left behind the hostile group.

He closes his eyes and rests his head against the wall behind him.

She opened her mouth again, to ask why but she closed it once more, it did not seem to be the right time. She felt a little bad for him, what a miserable life she thought. She watches him rest before turning her head to look at the close window. Now she seemed to be the one lost in thought. 

The carriage finally stops. A soldier opens the door and Frollo gets up, outside he puts his hat on his head and looks back expecting Jessica to leave as well.

"This is the palace of justice. Where laws are studied, created and fulfilled. If you follow me, I'll show you the interior." 

She got behind him, looking up at the castle. It was different in the daylight, and she remembered it when she got off the ship. she nodded as she followed behind him. 

“ Have you lived here all your life?” 

"Hmm?" He looks at her surprised by the personal question. But respond calmly. "I started living here after I became minister. Twenty years ago. Before, I was just a judge and I worked here like the other judges." 

Frollo walked the halls that obviously have seen better days. With the small number of staff the palace was dark and cold.

Frollo takes Jessica to the dungeon where three particularly large and identical soldiers did security. This is the place criminals pay for their crimes, they are your patients. I need them alive to pay their sentences.

"Shem, Ham, and Japheth will ensure your safety. Do not go into the cells without them." 

The soldiers smiled sympathetically and even waved their hands at their childish nature.

Frollo opens a door next to the entrance to the dungeon and shows the old physician's room."This is where you go to work. I believe you will find all the items you need." Frollo stops and analyzes a raven mask but does not touch.

He then turns to her and continues talking quietly. "I'll ask someone to clean a room for you. When you get back with your belongings I'll know where you're going to sleep. Questions?" 

She nodded, as he spoke. She guessed he had lived here for a while he never once stop to look around he knew exactly where he was going. 

She noticed everything looked kinda run down, but in all honesty it just needed a good cleaning and it would be in better shape in no time. She wonder why that was, a place like this normal had many people working around to keep it up. 

She followed beside him as they walked into the dungeons, she raised an eyebrow as she looked around. Before turning her attention to the minister as he spoke she nodded.

“Alright, I can do my best to do just that.” She could not help but smile a little at their childish wave and smile. “ good to know” she knew this was going to be a hard job, and that was confirmed by the soldiers' sympathetic smiles. 

She looked around. “ no it’s fine I will do it myself, that way it can be where I want it when I need it and I don’t have to hunt everything down.” She noticed the mask, she was used to it by now. The man who raised her had several. 

She looked up at him as he spoke, she nodded.

“ I don’t have one at the moment, so for now no.” She said, and with that, they both left this time, though they went different ways. She went back to the inn, to gather her stuff there was not much, she placed it all back in the bag, and gave the inn owner the money for the time she been there and left. When she arrived back she went to the dungeons, where the office was. 

She noticed the guards still stood their post, she set the bag down on the old desk, as she lit a candle. She started moving the stuff around, one side of the wall look good, the other was still a hot mess. This would be a lot of work but worth it, in the end, she thought to herself. The sun was beginning to set. 

Frollo retired to his room... Continuing his work, or at least trying. “One less problem...” He thought when he was able to hire Jessica. Not that he cared about the prisoners, but it was the law. Then he obeyed.

With the sun already set and now he felt safe to leave again. He pulled out a black robe and left his room only with what he wore underneath. Black pants, white shirt, and boots. Going to the stable where his horse was.

The place was clean, it was a good idea to get the rookies soldiers to do the heavy work of the palace. He swaps the water of his horse and puts more fresh hay for him to eat. The animal ate contentedly. Frollo picks up a brush and starts to brush the animal.

The old minister seemed to be breathing better now with the old horse company. Frollo brushes the mane looking at the white wires in the middle of the coat that once was completely black. "We both had better days, didn't we, Snowball?" He spoke to himself as the animal appreciated the brushes it received.

She finished up, cleaning and organizing up the room. She sighed as she slid her fingers tips over the desk, as she looked around the room. She picked up a little container as she walked out of the room. 

A soldier had done taken her stuff to a room earlier that day. When she opened the door to dungeons she was pleasantly surprised to see that the place had been clean as well. It look so much better she thought. 

She asked one of the soldiers where she might find the minister, and he pointed to the barn. With a nod, she walked towards the barn. Opening up the door, she could see many different horses at the beginning it was just normal looking horses till she got to the end and there stood a magnificent horse. He was the biggest horse she had ever seen and the most beautiful. Her eyes then traveled down the horse to see the minister but he was not in his normal robe. He looked very nice in all honesty, you could see he was built well. You could not see much though. Just what his shirt showed off, by hugging his body. She shook her head to knock her out of the trace. Before making her presence known.

“ um minister, pardon my Interruption, but I found something you might want.” 

Frollo looks back over his shoulder calmly and then looks back at his horse brushing the long mane that almost touched the ground. "I'm listening." It was his serene answer.

She placed a small container on the rail. 

“Here, this will help you with your cuts. It helps them stop the bleeding as well as helps keep it from getting infected just rub it on in the morning and at night, and you’ll be fine.” With that, she started to turn around to leave. 

Frollo didn't look back. Just when he heard that her footsteps were far from him he turned and picked up the small container. He examined his hand and then looked back to see Jessica leave. "Thank you". He whispered almost inaudibly and continued brushing his horse again.

A soldier took her room, with a nod of his head he left her as she told him thank you. She opened the door, to a decent room. It looked like it had just been cleaned, it was bigger than any other room she had ever had. It had a bed and 2 windows and a table with two chairs. Her bag was on the table. She closed the door behind her she sighed as she sat down on the bed sliding her fingers through her hair. As she looked around the room.    
  
The next morning the sunshine through the window, it’s rays coming through the window. Shining down on the redhead, waking her up. She sat up and looked around it was not a dream, and with that she got up and made the bed and got ready for work. She put her hair up, and she wore a black dress that for once covered her body escaped her neckline. She grabbed a black book and walked out the door. She went to the dungeons and started organizing the prisoners on a list from who to need more attention than the other. 

At the end of the dungeon, it was possible to hear cries of prisoners being whipped or tortured to confess their crimes.

Meanwhile, Frollo woke up over the papers of his desk. He had slept while working, the exhaustion was the only way he could get him to sleep.

He takes out a sheet that was still glued to his face. He runs his hand over his face and groaned with the feeling of tiredness. Since, despite having slept, he rested nothing. 

He runs his hand through his hair and immeasurably feels pain as he touches his forgotten wound. He then remembers the medicine Jessica had given him. Carefully he manage to put it on his bruise and feels a light relief almost immediately. He sighs and gets up. 

Through the window of his room, he sees Notre Dame. The bells ringing signaling the start of the day. Frollo opens a drawer and pulls a small piece of purple cloth, with the edges burned.

He had burned the scarf that Esmeralda had left with him. But a small piece survived and he could not resist keeping it.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he stared at the fabric rubbing between his fingers, feeling the softness. He did not think of anything. His mind was blank. He felt numb. Dead inside.


	5. Chapter 5

As the day went on Jessica had seen many different of the prisoners placing them on a list, of high risk and not. She tended to many of them wrapped some wounds up, and many other stuff. Of course with the help of the soldiers, she was able to do all this. She wrote everything she did down in a book in the office, with each prisoner's name.    
  
Needless to say, everything was back in order with the prisoners, in the dungeons at least on her side. She tried her best to ignore the screams. This would take some getting used to she thought to herself.

*knocking on the door.*

A maid knocks on the door of Frollo's room and waits for an answer. As he did not answer anything she opens the door just enough to see him sitting on the bed.

"Ahem. Mestre Frollo? Your bath is ready."

Frollo doesn't respond, he continues with his blank mind, holding the fabric in the hands.

Sigh. The maid was already used to it. She enters the room and silently and kindly pulls him by the arm. Frollo just obeyed accompanying the maid to the bathroom.

"Don't delay master Frollo or your breakfast will get cold." She said as she helped him undress. When she tries to take the fabric from his hands, he reacts.

"Do not touch it! Leave me alone!" He pushes her to the exit of the bathroom and closes the door violently.

The maid sighs outside. She was already accustomed to his temper. She used to hate him. But now she could not help feeling sorry for him. But moments like this made her rethink that.

Inside the bathroom, Frollo enters the bathtub. He puts the fabric on his face. Sensing his softness, he moaned, feeling his body warming. "I need to see her... Just see... That alone will suffice." He whispers on his own.

There’s was only one prisoner who gave them a problem, as the guards tried to hold him down, they missed one arm which hurt across the face busting her lip opened.    
  
“Ugh..” She groaned as she felt the blood, she did not act like most woman who got a cut, she did not cry or scream, she seemed to be more annoyed, “hold both his hands and feet down.” She said as one held his hands the other held his feet allowing her to sewed up his cut on his cheek.    
  
When it was done she got up and went in the office looking in the mirror she took the water out of the cup on the desk and put it on a rag she whipped away the dried and fresh blood off her face. It was a small cut but it was still there. She looked at her reflection in the mirror before turning away to write down something. 

The maid knocks on Jessica's door and walks in. “Excuse me. Forgive me for disturbing you. But breakfast was served.” She looked down submissively.

  
She looked up from the table and raised an eyebrow as the woman looked down. She was not used to this at all. 

“I see, it’s okay I missed it. I don’t really eat much for breakfast anyway. “ she said as she looked at the woman. “ I am now, so you’ll have to forgive me, I am not used to the Schedule around here. I am Jessica by the way.” 

"Yes, Miss Jessica. I'm Etienne. Please, if you need anything, look for me. Excuse me." The old maid starts to leave the room but then stops and looks back at Jessica. "I never thought a woman could work here in this terrible place. You must be very brave. Can I dare ask you a favor?" Said the woman, afraid taking too much liberty. But Etienne felt that Jessica was a lot nicer than the last doctor.

She nodded, she turned to look at what she writing until she heard her speak once more. A smile started to appear on her lips at the compliant and then it soon disappeared as fast as it appeared. “ you could say that I am, but I am just doing my job. “ she said with a shrug of her shoulder. She set down the pin as she raised an eyebrow leaning back in the chair. “ sure, I cannot promise I will do it but you can ask and I will think about it, does that work?” 

The woman mirrored Jessica's smile. Feeling more comfortable but still insecure she spoke. "Master Frollo has hardly eaten. And he also doesn't sleep and if I don't say anything he will not even bathe..."

She looks at the floor sadly and then looks at Jessica. "He is not a holy man and I can not even say that he is a kind man. But I've taken care of him since his parents died. And it pains me to see him like this..." She takes a long breath and holds the apron of her uniform in her hands nervously. Staring at the ground she keeps talking.

"The fault is mine. I saw the man he was becoming and never did anything. I was a coward." She then looks up at Jessica. Her eyes filled with hope. "But you're brave. Can you have breakfast with him? Maybe he'll eat if it's medical orders."

She listened nodding her head as she listens to the old woman, that explains her favor. Well, that explains why he looks so exhausted he was denied his body what it needed food and sleep. 

“ he’s human.. that’s all that matters, all humans deserve help, even when they don’t want it.” She said as she watched the woman, who seemed to be terrified to talk about this.

“ he was an adult when he became who he is today, you could not have stopped it. Do not blame yourself for something you could not control its bad for your health.. “ she looked down at the book on the desk she had been writing in and with a nod she closed the book. “ I can, but does he normal eat with people he’s hired?” She asks as she stood up, walking over to her. 

“ I can see what I can do, but you’ll have to lead the way I have no clue where I am going in this place. “ she said with a smile 

"Ah? You do not work for him. Only soldiers. We are employees of the Palace of Justice." She looks over her shoulder and winks at Jessica. "You work for the king! Giggles."

She looks back forward leading the way. "Those who work for the king of great importance may sit at the table. The other judges prefer to live in their homes with their families and only come here to work, so the only one who lives here is the master Frollo and you. So you eat the table." She said happy and satisfied in hope to make Frollo eat.

The two enter the winter [garden room](https://st.hzcdn.com/simgs/e3d113e3035103b4_4-8601/transitional-living-room.jpg). The room practically made of windows and a small round table in the center. The breakfast was already served on the table. A butler standing at the side of the table widened his eyes, seeing that Etienne had brought Jessica there.

Etienne pulls out a chair for Jessica to sit with a smile. "Sit here, I'll be right back, I'll get him!" She quickly leaves the room with small jumps.

The butler keeps looking at Jessica and whispers. "Are you sure?"

Before Jessica could answer the door opens with Etienne pulling Frollo by the arm. He was in his full uniform but his hair was still wet combed back.

"Stop pulling me your old witch! I don't want to eat! I have to go to work! It's possible that this hell is going to happen every day?!" The little old woman ignored him as she pulled him.

Despite complaining he was letting her pull him. She answered. "Master Frollo... But the doctor says you need to eat to work better. It is not? Miss Jessica?"

The maid looked at Jessica with eyes that said. 'Help'.

Frollo looked at Jessica confused that she was there. He waited for her answer.

“The king?.. hmm I have never worked for a king, this is different.” She said with a shrug, of her shoulders as she followed the woman. She sat down, at the table. She looked at him and opened her mouth to talk, but she turned around as the doors opened. ‘ ooo this will be lots of fun…’ she thought to herself. 

She looked at him as he was complaining, she sighed at hearing the name-calling. 

“ You should of been up early, if you had to be work at this time. Besides that, if you want me to continue working for you I rather you be healthy for when I leave I have good report, if you don’t and you die because you have starved your body, and don’t lie because I can tell by the look of you that you are not taking care of your body. So if you eat breakfast, I will leave you be and you can go to work. Besides I would not have to do this, if you had a different doctor but, you don’t so look like you get to deal with me.” She said as she looked at him, Jessica was known for having very healthy employers, and that was not about to change. 

Frollo sighs and sits down at the table. He stares at Jessica while Etienne serves tea for both. For him, she serves with milk and honey and serves a piece of fruit bread. Frollo just looks at Jessica seriously.

"Would you like something specific Miss Jessica?" Etienne smiled as she waited for the answer.

She looked back at him, she crossed her arms.

“I am just a strong-headed as you maybe even more, I am a woman.” She smiled “ so if you want you can sit here all day giving me that look or you can eat and go on.” 

She said in a very polite tone, she looked at her you can bring me scrambled eggs and toast and I will be fine, and the minister can have anything he wants but whine.” She turned and looked at him with a raise of her eyebrow, she was waiting for him to snap, she would be impressed if he did not. 

Frollo wrinkles his nose like a dog that threatens to growl. Even more irritated.

The butler finds it all very amusing and ends up letting a small laugh slip away.

Frollo looks at the butler throwing knives with his eyes and barks. "Out! Bring me my wine!" 

The butler shakes with fear and leaves quickly to obey the orders. He looks at Ethiene and speaks. "Bring my hat, Madam."

Etienne is unsure of leaving them alone, but submissively lowers her head and leaves the room.

Frollo faces Ethiene until the last moment. When they are finally alone he turns to Jessica. Without taking his eyes off her he takes the slice of bread and eats and then takes the cup and drinks at once. With a napkin, he wipes his mouth and then opens showing Jessica that it was empty.

"Satisfied?" He grunts.

She looked at him unfazed, like nothing happened. Unlike everyone else who shakes in fear at seeing him, she looked like she was bored. 

“sure, it’s better than you drinking your self to death. But I am sure you will do that either way huh? Cause you want to act like a child and scream at everyone.” She said as she stared at him. 

Frollo widens his eyes and opens his mouth. Shocked by her behavior. He then leans over the table approaching her and whispers with a threatening tone. "How dare you talk to me like that, woman?"

“ This is how you talk to people… “ she said as she looked at him both their face extremely close to one another. “ I have been here for 1 day, and you have not said one nice word to anyone and smell like whine all the time. And you're so caught up with whatever is on your mind your rude to anyone in your path. Even the ones who care about you... How do you want me to talk to you? Do you want me to shake with fear like everyone else? Well I am not I believe your a good man, somewhere but so far I have not seen him.. so go ahead threaten me, yell at me or glare, but don’t think I will treat you like a saint. “ 

Frollo stands up abruptly and slams his hands on the table. "If I had not been surrounded by idiots it might be easier to live and -"    
  
"Excuse me! I brought your wine sir." The butler came in quickly and poured the wine with shaking hands.   
  
"Thank God..." He grabs the glass and take a sip. "I did not see you eat. What's the problem? Lost the appetite?" He hissed and took another sip of the wine.

She just watched him raising an eyebrow.  “ the only one who is being ridiculous is you, I asked 2 things to eat and don’t drink, and in between that time you are the one who is slamming your fist into a table, and drinking, and yelling. Unlike you, I don’t abuse my body, by only drinking whine. Besides, it’s rude to eat when you're in a conversation and so far you have been talking to me this entire time. “ 

"Hahaha! I do not know what monkey raised you but what is rude is not talking." He laughed at himself and drank more wine and then ate more bread.

The butler stared at the conversation anxious fearing for her safety.

She smirked, “ I was raised by several different doctors, and some did act like monkeys. So perhaps your right.” She said as she put some jam on a piece of bread before she ate it. 

Frollo didn't know if it was alcohol but he knew he was finding the woman's company not as tedious as he thought it would be.

Etienne opened the door and saw that Frollo was laughing and eating. She is happy and signals to the butler to go to her.

Discreetly the butler leaves Frollo e Jessica alone. 


	6. Chapter 6

She smiled and even giggled with him, she did not even notice that they had been left alone, she took a sip of her drink, as she leaned back in the chair she crossed her legs. She was comfortable around him which was rare, she normal was always on guard, but for once she did not feel like she had to be. 

Frollo then looked better at her and saw the cut in her mouth. He frowns and speaks. "What's that on your face?" He picks up a grape and begins to eat looking at her.

She was kinda sad, to see his smile turn into a frown. But at the same time she was glad he was eating. She slid her finger over the cut at the mention of it, 

“Oh.. right, I forgot about that. Well I guess you could say you caught me, I started work early, and one of the prisoners need his cheek sewed up, and as I was doing that he got loose and well, he had a powerful slap. It busted my lip. But it’s okay it’s not my first one.” The cut looked like a lip ring, it was in the middle of her bottom lip. 

“Men always have a powerful hit.” She said with a shrug of her shoulders. 

"And are you accustomed to taking punches from men?" He said curiously. "Do not forget to note the name of everyone who makes your job difficult. They need to be reminded of what happens when they do this..."He puts another grape in his mouth and smirks.

She raised an eyebrow, at the question she paused for a moment before saying. 

“ I would not go as far to say accustomed to them, however I have had to take few when I am doing this kind of work. With that said though, let’s say I was hit by a man because I did not do as he asked, the perk of this kind of work is I know how to break every bone in the human body, and as well as I know where every nerve is, and where the cuts are that cause the most pain. Unlike most woman, you can only push me so far before I fight back.” She took a sip of drink, as she watched him, a smile appeared on her lips as jokingly said. “ do this? Aw you care about my well being, that’s sweet. “ she said with a small giggle. “ Only joking minister, I will be sure to do that.” 

He stared at her with his eyes half-open, his mouth a bit open, puzzled by what she was saying. "Hmmm. Fascinating..." He says and raises his glass to her. But before drinking, he decides to take the tea instead of the wine and drinks. "Better to be sober next to you." He says serious but jokingly.

She could not help but smirk at his facial expressions. But a laugh escaped her lips at what he said. “ smart choice.” She said as she looked at him, the smirk still on her round lips, you could tell she was really enjoying this, and that’s when she remembered he had mentioned he was going to be late for work earlier “ well I think I have tortured you enough for the morning at least I better not keep you from your work much longer huh?” 

I suppose I've taken up too much of your time too. He says quietly and wipes his mouth with a napkin.

Etienne arrives with his hat already shaking knowing that she took too long and would be called attention.

"Master? Your hat.... It was a little dirty with tomato so I cleaned. I'm sorry if I'm taking too long." 

Frollo stands up and picks up his hat and puts it on his head. "That's fine, thank you, madame. Excuse me, Miss Jessica, duty calls me." Frollo bends over gracefully for her to turn away.

Etienne is shocked by the polite behavior she had not seen her master perform since before the incident with the gypsy.

“ You could look at it that way, but personally I think it was time well spent.” She said with a polite smile. Just as Ethiene walks in with the hat, she could tell she was nervous, and she wonders how this would play but she was extremely pleased with how he acted. She nodded as he excused himself, a smile still on her lips as he turn away she bite her bottom lip, she did not even realize she was starting to grow a little crush on him, but she would never admit that. She watched him leave before standing, as she looked at Ethiene, “ well that went a lot better than I thought.” She said with a smile, still on her lips. 

"phew! It was, right? I do not know how you did it, miss..." The old woman said in relief. "What would you like to have for lunch?" She asked smiling, already understanding that Jessica would have lunch with him as well.

Frollo walked around the Palace on his way to his carriage. He needed to go with an appraiser to calculate the damage to the mills he fired. Meanwhile, Jessica's words made him wonder if she really meant it.

People always felt flattered to have the company of a minister like him. After the incident with the gypsy he fell in disgrace and not even the employees want to work for him. Not that he cares.

He shrugs and raises his chin with dignity. He repeated that as a mantra in his mind.

Leaving the Palace he approaches a soldier who was guarding the door. "I want you to go to the dungeon. Let the prisoners know that if any of them touch the new physician, I'll hang them on a gallows." The soldier agrees and leaves.

"Arg ... God knows how hard it was to find someone who wanted that job." He says alone as if needed to justify his action. And then he gets into his carriage.

She stood up laying her napkin on the table, as she looked at her, a smile still on her lips as she shrugged. “ I just don’t get scared when someone yells at me. Lunch, a ham sandwich would be fine.” She said as push her chair in, and started to head back to work. 

Meanwhile, a soldier had just left the dungeons, the one who warned them. The smile still laid on her lips, as she thought back on what all that had happened. 

She opened the door to the dungeons, walking into the office she pick up her book.

“ Okay, where were we?” She said to herself, as she opens up the book to the page she had left on. 

Frollo finally arrives at the wheat fields where he had burned the mills. Representatives of each camp waited anxiously. Soldiers with spears held the group to protect the minister.

Frollo is already beginning to feel his hands sweating. He raises his chin high trying to show that their glares and swearing did not affect him.

After much negotiation, an agreement was reached with the leader of the group. Frollo was already without resources and he could not use kingdom resources. He would have to sell some goods that he still had to pay, but most wanted to receive a higher value. This caused a tumult. Everyone started to fight each other.

Frollo gets into his carriage and quickly gets out of that mess. Only then notice that he have a small blade in his arm. "Ugh..." He looked at it with disdain. "What a humiliation ... This will not kill me for the cut, but for the dirt on it." 

The cut was not bleeding much and he ignored the knife there. Surely Jessica could take care of that when he returned to the Palace, he thought. "But first I want to see... her...." 

The soldier who drove the carriage already knew which way to go. Arriving in the city he stopped at the same corner that always stopped at that time of day.

He opens only a crack in the window and observes from far away Esmeralda dancing with her goat. He could feel his face warm and his lips dry as he slid his eyes down his legs and suppers that glistened with the sun.

He sighs and clenches his fists in anger. "Damn gypsy. See what you have made me. I'm in disgrace because of you. I'm still going to get back at everything you did to me." He thought with his eyes fixed on her figure.

Gradually his blood drained from the knife in his arm. Distracted by his consuming thoughts he ignored, part of him even liked the pain but it is not something he would one day confess.

Until someone sees his carriage. And point it. Frollo widens his eyes and closes the window. With two slams on the side of the carriage, the soldier takes the command and returns to the Palace of Justice quickly.

Frollo enters the Palace with dignity, his chin up. A little trail of blood behind him. Consumed by his demons he retreats into his room.

There he plucks the knife and ties a cloth over it. In fury he begins to knockdown on the floor everything he saw in his way with screams of fury. 

The staff listen to the muffled cries echoing in the empty Palace. Frightened and submissive they ignore it, after all, it was a thing quite normal in their routines.

She had just finished helping someone when she heard the cries. “ what in the world is that?” She said as they shut the door to the cell behind her. Just then one of the guards came back, hearing what she said he said.

“ it’s the minister, he’s bleeding. And from the path it looks like a lot.” She sighed and nodded and here she thought he was doing better. 

“ I will be back.” She said as she went into the office and grabbed the doctors bag, not knowing how bad he would be. She followed the blood trail. It stopped at the door and I knocked huge door, let’s see how this was gonna go she thought in her head. She felt sorry for him, he could never catch a break. 

Frollo listens to someone knocking on the door. He picks up the first thing he sees and throws against the door. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screams in anger.

Tired he ends up sitting on the bed. Trying to catch his breath, he breathed quickly. Sweat trickled down his face and he clenched his teeth tightly as he stared at the floor.

She raised an eyebrow when she heard something smash against, the door. “ if you wanted to be left alone you should not have left blood everywhere, or hired me. I am opening this door and if you through something else it will not be good.” She said as she opened the door. She sighed as she looked at him, closing the door behind her. She walked over to him setting the bag down she held her hands to him, showing there was nothing in them. “ let me see, the cut.” 

Without looking at her, he raised his arm for her to see. The cloth around the wound clearly red.

She removed the cloth, as looked at it. It was deep. She shook her head knowing it had been bleeding for a while and it was infected already, she placed a new cloth over it, and placed his other hand on it. “ hold.” She said as she grabbed a boddle and poured some in a cloth. She moved his hand away with the other cloth, “ this will hurt,” She said as she placed the other on it, the wound bubbled up, she whipped away some of the extra blood around his arm. 

Frollo closed his eyes as she cleaned the wound. Hissing softly. The pain was intense but it was not bad. Somehow it covered everything he felt and for a moment he felt relieved for having something simpler and smaller to focus on.

She looked up at him, “ your either going to have to take this off.” She said placing her finger to the part of the cloth of his robe.” Or I will have to cut it. I am going to have to make sure it’s all clean before anymore gets infected.” She explains, while she looked at him, this would either be the easy way or hard but she had to do her job he was already getting sick. 

"Oh God, no... That way I will not have one uniform left over. I will take it off..." He gets up and takes off his decorative armor and then his black robe. He unbuttons his white shirt and takes his wounded arm from within. But he doesn't withdraw completely wanting to keep himself modest.

He sits down again for her to finish the bandage. Although the shirt was still covering half of his body it was still possible to see what the final battle to capture Esmeralda caused on him. Various purple marks of old bruises that were still healing. A mark on a probable broken rib and scars on his back but these were much older. 

He clasped his hands interlacing his fingers together like if in prayer. He was feeling dizzy and started talking without looking at Jessica. His tone was very serene e softly.

"It's just a small cut... I was going to look for you but I needed to.... Sigh. I needed to be alone before. Just a little, you know? Please... I just want to be alone. I just.... I just need peace." He whimpered and lowered his head. "I was a satisfied man with what I had, you know? But now I have nothing... And it's all her fault. The devil without a doubt. It's not my fault. It was the devil."

She stood up so he could take off his robe, she turned around fixed the pillows so he would lean back and place his arm on one so she could get to it. She turned back around and she felt sorrow for him he looked like he been through hell.. she did not show it, on her face her face stayed blank. When he sat down she helped him take his shoes off and put his legs on the bed as he talk she sat down beside him as he hung his head down, she slid her fingers over his cheek as she held his face, causing him to look in her eyes. “ next time come to me sooner and I will try and make it fast so you can go but.. I cannot leave you be now. You have some of what cut you in your arm, and it’s only going to get worse. I need to help you now.” She said as she let go of his face, and stood up. She went over to the bag, grabbing a few things she laid on the nightstand. She placed his arm on the pillow, she was about to work when she heard what he said, looking back up at. “ you have one thing, you have me till fall.” She said knowing that’s not what he meant but hoping that might cheer him up a little, she removed the cloth from his arm over his cut. 

He looked suspiciously. His eyes following her movements. Part of him suspected she would poison him. But he just let her handle him as she wish he was tired of fighting. With a mask of boredom he spoke. "You're a strange woman indeed."

She bites her bottom lip as she smiled and laughed a little at what he said.

“ I like it that way.” She said as she took one of the pieces of knife out of his arm. 

"Was it inside me?" He stared surprised at what she was doing but still wearing his mask of disinterest.

She nodded as she put it in a cup, “ yes, it seems what cut you, broke apart while it either cut you or you kept it there, for to long.” She said as she took out a few more, before looking at him. “ that’s why your sweating, your body knows there is something that does not belong in it.” 

“My body? Does my body know anything?” He looked intrigued by what she was saying.

She nodded.” Yes our bodies are amazing, it’s made to care for you even when we don’t care for it.” She places down the tools, “ that’s why, “ she placed her finger beside his cut “ this is warm to the touch and red around. It’s our body trying to get it out. If you had just hid it, your body would try to force it out its self causing an awful wound, you would be at more risk of getting sick. It’s also why your sweating, your head is hot to the touch, and you seem drained, it’s your body trying to take care of you.” 

"When will I feel better? As before?" He asks, tired.

“ if you’re lucky, in two days.. however I don’t think so, you waited for what I can tell a long time. So perhaps four days.” She picked up the tools once more to get another piece out. “ and while we are on the topic, you're not able to go into work for the rest of the day, maybe even tomorrow but for sure the rest of the day.” She said as she looked the cut over. “ you can have the papers brought to you, but you need to stay in bed to rest.” 

He sighs and turns his face away from her. He was not talking about the cut on his arm. "I need to go visit Quasimodo."

Not knowing what he was talking about, before he looked away. She took out another piece. “ would you mind if, I bring him to you or someone goes to get him? You need to rest though.” 

He rolled his eyes at her and spoke as if it was something obvious for her to know. "He is the bell's ringer he can't leave the tower for so long... Tomorrow I will go." And then he averted his eyes from her again.

She realized what he was meaning before as he looked at her. “ well sorry, I will keep that in mind from now on.” she said sarcastically, she said in refers to his eye roll. She took the rag that she had used with the bottle before and placed it on his arm again, and “ and to your question earlier, I don’t know when you will be, but all I can say is every day is a new day and maybe one day things will change once more like it use to be. “ she said moving that cloth once more. “ I am not an expert on everything sadly.” She said with a small smile, “ as much as I would like to think I am.” She said jokingly. 


	7. Chapter 7

Etienne knocks on the door and walks in. "Excuse me. Miss Jessica, I brought lunch." She came in pushing a cart with meals for the two of them.

"I thought you would like to eat in your quarters today." She smiles slyly at Jessica but looks down at the floor submissively. Her nails were still a few dirty with blood as she was wiping the blood off the palace floor.

"The chef made a ham sandwich for you as you asked and cheese soup for Master Frollo. I took the liberty of asking for a fruit juice for you both. Today it's hot I thought it would be refreshing!" She smiled at Jessica.

Frollo looked at her seriously. "You have been thinking very much madame and spoken too."

Etienne looks at the floor and responds. "Pardon. Do you need anything else, Master?"

"My uniform. Wash and fix it." He says seriously.

The woman takes the uniform and starts leaving the room quickly.

Jessica noticed her nails and nodded her head. Right before she left she said “ thank you Ethiene,” and without warning she took the cloth that stings and pressed it against his arm it gave a bit more of sting because she re-wet it with bottle. “ why are you so harsh to her, she just wants to make you happy?” She as she took bandage and started to wrap the arm up. “ it’s too little for me to sow, and it begin right there it will be painful because the stitches with come out a lot, so I will save you from that. “ when she was done, she stood up. “ do you want to eat your bed or in the chair?”

Frollo wrinkled his nose and hissed at the pain she had caused. He glared at her, tossing knives from his eyes as she asked where he was going to eat. "If I say I don't want to eat you to put more of this stuff on my wound, will not you? Witch..." He mutters as he stands up to eat at the chair.

"Of course I'll get up. I'm not an invalid old man." He lifts with his good arm a chair that was on the floor and puts it to her to sit and then takes another one for him.

That made him notice how messy the room was. Part of him was ashamed of her seeing it. But he kept his chin up. He sighs tired and looks irritably at her.

she looked up at him and smirked: “ oh, I forgot to warn you huh?” She said as she stood up putting stuff up, “ maybe, or I could always do something else.” She held back a laugh, “ if that’s what you think about me than what does that make you?” She said looking at him,   
  
“ I was not saying you were.” 

She said as she picks up both their plates from the tray, and puts them on the table along with the drinks, as he got the chairs. 

  
“ thank you.” She said as he got the chairs.

Frollo stared at her, thinking all this was very strange. To eat with a woman in his room. He was not decent and they are very close to his bed. That was not right. His face turns red with thoughts. Then he picks up his soup and begins to eat in silence.   
  


She noticed his face turning red, she thought it was best to not mention it. She took a bite of her sandwich, she looked out the window, at the city. 

“ so are you going to tell me what you did to your arm?” She asked after a while out of curiosity. 

He took his soup and looked at her confused for a second. "Ah.... I had to negotiate with peasants. But the greed of some of them spoke louder. It turns out they do not believe when I say I don't have a goose that lay golden eggs. Ignorant..." He shrugs lightly and takes another spoonful of the soup.

She took another bite of her sandwich as she listen to him, “ greed can be a powerful thing sadly. Is that your favorite word?” She said with a smirk “ or is it witch?” 

He glared at her bored and said. "I do not have such thing as favorite words... I just love God." He says with chin up and eyes closed. And then continue eating his soup.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. She finished her sandwich, before saying “ well I would hope you would, everyone should. “ 

taking a sip of her drink. “ so I am going to need you to be honest, do you feel dizzy at this moment? “ 

Frollo finishes the soup and speaks. "No. I feel quite good." He said quietly and drank the juice.

She nodded, “ okay good, and I am planning on trusting you not to go off, and do whatever you need to do. if you want I can send someone to get you some of your work, or I can. But I am sure you're ready for me to go yes?” She said as she stood, she said the last part a bit sarcastically, but she knew he did want to be alone, since he requested it earlier. 

He looks disappointed. But respond with the mask of disdain. "Ah... yes. You can go. You must go back to work." 

She noticed the look of disappointment before it was covered with his normal mask. She could of stay if he wanted she did finish most of her work already, but she was not sure if that’s what he would want. She placed her plate back on the tray along with cup, “ I will be back in an hour and a half to check in on you, if you need anything from me don’t hesitate to let me know.” She said as she grabbed her bag. 

"Fine." He said continued drinking his juice.

She nodded and left the room, going back to dungeons, she sat her bag down on the desk as Shem, Ham, and Japheth, look at each other. “ is the minister okay?” Shem asked causing her to look up. She gave a small smile as she nodded “ yes, he should be fine by tomorrow.” 

They nodded, “ there’s a new prisoner, but he’s in bad shape. “ said Ham, she nodded as she went to his cell, he was in very bad shape. his shoulder was out of place and he need several stitches. “ I am going to go get my bag, make sure he is good.” She said as she turned around to get her bag. Ham and Shem went in with her, she started to clean his cuts, “ your okay, but this is going to hurt..” she told him as she clean his cuts, it was all so quiet and she did not even noticed she had started to hum a song softly as she stitches him up. She did not talk much to the prisoners most would die she guessed, she hated to get close to one. 

Frollo took the papers that he spread from the floor and returned to the bed where he tried to continue working. But soon the tiredness took over and he slept.

He dreamed of the day of the festival of fools. Esmeralda danced again for him and instead of kiss his nose she kissed his lips. Soon it was just the two of them she struggled to get rid of him but he dominated her by pinning her to the ground. Holding her wrists above her head he kissed her again. She screamed his name in pleasure. And suddenly he woke up.

Gasping and sweating, he groaned and sat up. A painful discomfort in his pants.

"Ugh. Disgusting..." He gets up slowly and leaves the room. Slowly walks by the Palace supporting himself with his hand on the walls. His feet rested on the cold marble. He had done this way many times... 

Etienne returns to the bedroom to return his uniform and check if Frollo needs anything. But she don't find him. Nervously she goes out to look for him.

She was sowing up the prisoner before she had to put his shoulder in place. he let out a loud scream before going slight again, as he did she started to sing again, no other prisoner in the cells near her made a sound it was like they were enchanted by her singing. 

As she stood up, the guards walked out with her closing the door behind them. There was a bucket of water and soap, where she cleaned the tools, and then she cleaned it with a bottle of stuff, before setting it on a stand to hold the tools to dry.

She had no idea that the minister had left his room, and caused a maid to search for him. 

Etienne didn't find him in any room. She begins to be worried but is unsure if she should do anything about it. He was not a boy anymore. The last place he decides to look for is the dungeon.

The soldier immediately stops her from passing. "Excuse me, I need to talk to Miss Jessica. Is Master Frollo there?" 

The soldier replies that he is not and did not see him either. Etienne is even more anxious and stops to try to think where he might be.

Jessica stopped singing when she heard Ethiene voice, she laid down the tools she was cleaning and stood up. 

She turn around the corner to see the guard had stopped her. “ let me guess he’s missing?” She said with a sigh, her job was done anyways, she would just be doing paperwork for the rest of time. 

“ I will look for him, “ she said as she looked at her not wanting her to get in trouble with him, “ I would look for any other patient, he’s no expectation..” she said as she walked out with Ethiene before she left she turned to the guards. “ if something happens let me know, if not have a good night gentleman men.” She said as she closed the door behind her. 

"Oh ... You don't have to do that. He did not put on his boots. He must be somewhere in the Palace. He must have left the room just to get some air..." She gives a nervous smile.

"I just wanted to know where he is, just to know." She looks at the ground and whispers to her. "I'm sure he'll yell at us if we find him and he does not want to be found...sigh...I might have an idea now of where he might be.”

“ Sadly for him, I do... I asked him to stay and rest. Besides if you believed that you would not have came looking for me. An with that said he can yell all he wants hon, I deal with men yelling for a living he’s no different.” She said with a comforting smile to the woman. And as crazy as it sounded she kinda enjoying when they fought he was the only one she had ever met who could keep up with her sassy-ness “ and I would not worry if his wound was not so easy to get infected, but it is… And where might that be?” 

The old lady begins to walk. "Follow me, miss... I know you're brave. They say that dogs that barks don't bite. This is not the case with the master..." The old maid stops and looks at Jessica. "He barks loudly and he bites hard. Be careful." She says with real fear in her eyes and starts walking again.

She raised an eyebrow as looked at her, as they walked, she nodded “ I don’t think he has met someone like me if he bites me no matter how hard I will bite back.” She noticed the fear in her eyes and she felt sorrow for him, how could he cause such fear to these people she wonder. “ I had many bites, and even some of the scars to prove it.” And on top of that she would of been looking for him at this time anyways it had been a little over an hour and a half anyway. 

Frollo was on the balcony on the back of the Palace. He had taken Captain Phoebus there once. Esmeralda was dancing down the street. It was easy to keep seeing her.

He hides himself behind a pillar and watches her dance. When she stopped she drank water and even splashed a little on her neck and face to cool off.

He feels warm. His red his face into the cold marble pillar to relieve the heat he felt. He hears her laugh, he opens his eyes to watch her again.

She laughed and laughed in the ex-captain's arms. Phoebus kisses her and Frollo fills himself with envy and jealousy.

Etienne arrives with Jessica. "Oh... He is here. I should have searched here first. See miss? He is fine. Just breathing some air. Can we go now, right?" The old maid offered an unsure smile.

She looked at what he was looking at and nodded as the maid talked. They left before he could notice, she looked forward never looking back at her. She went a different way, going back to her room she closed the door behind her. She crossed her arms as she was lost in thought. She looked up in the mirror at her reflection. She rolled her eyes and sighed, “ Rule one.. don’t fall for anyone.... especially your boss.” She whispered under her breath annoyed at her self, she remembered the story she was told when she arrived, everything was making sense now. She slid her fingers through her hair, she bite her bottom lip as she picked up her black book and looked through the papers. She smiled as she shook her head, “ fuck….” She whisper setting the book down. 

As soon as Esmeralda left, Frollo retired to his room. Etienne had been cleaned up and he finally seated on his desk to work. "Do not make that mistake twice... You must have patience. Revenge is a dish that comes cold." He whispered alone and worked till dinner. 

She stayed in her room as well, she watched the sun go down she sighed. It would be dinner soon, and she was not sure how to feel about this whole thing, besides he did not even know and it should stay that way. She thought to herself, as she sat there. 

From what she could tell, she was falling for a man, who already had an interest in another woman. 

"Sir?" Etienne enters the room but Frollo does not take his eyes from the papers. "What happened now, ma'am?" 

Sigh.. . She breathes better seeing that he seemed stable and speaks. "Would you like something special for dinner?" 

"No. You know I do not care." He then releases his feather and turns to look at the old woman. "But what is your problem woman? Why make me hell with these questions? Are you going to make me eat with the English woman every meal? For the love of God!" He rolled his eyes dramatically. "She must have more important things to do, leave her alone." 

He then gives his back and keeps working.

Etienne put together the little bit of courage she has and speaks. "But she's taking care of your health! It's her job! She said it herself! I'm going to ask her what she wants for dinner, excuse me." 

She quickly left the room. Frollo tries to reply but she left too quickly. Annoyed he grunts. "Old witch..." 

Etienne arrives at Jessica's room and speaks. "Ms? I can enter? What are you going to want to have dinner for? Would you recommend something to the master?" 

She looked up from the book in her hands, 

“ You may.” She said, she watched the woman come in, “ I don’t mind, whatever the chief has made is fine with me, and he can have anything he’s fine too. “ she as she looked at the woman her face was still blank, showing no emotion. she sat the book down on the table. 

“ I take it he’s back in his room? Or is he still wondering about?”

The old lady is confused by Jessica's behavior, who is usually kind and attentive. She replies. "He is on his room... yes... Sorry to bother you. But the fact is that the Master's Frollo food is very simple and he doesn’t eat meat. It does not please everyone's taste. If you do not dislike anything at all I will choose a menu for you. All right?"

She smiled softly, this woman knew him like the back of her hand. “you're not bothering me, my mind has just been wondering, I was not doing anything anyway.” She said as she nodded, “ that sounds good to me. I should probably go check on his wound before dinner, anyways.” She said standing up, grabbed a set of bandages. As she opened the door for the woman, 

Closing it behind both of them, she went to the minister room, and knocked on the door. 

"Come in" . He said while he worked.

She raised an eyebrow as she opened the door. “ hmmm are you feeling well? You didn’t smash anything against the door this time.” She said with a smile, as the door closed back behind her. “ when you are done I need to check your wound please. “ 

Frollo took a few moments to respond. He finished writing something and stood up. He started to open the buttons of his shirt while looking at her. "How's work? You know you do not have to sleep down there, right ?" 

She walked over to the window looking out, as she waited for him to get done. When she heard him stand up she turned around, “ it’s good, the guards are nice and normally the prisoners are too exhausted to fight back which makes it easier to work.” she gave him a confused look, as he spoke. She looked at his face while he unbuttoned his shirt, her eyes never traveled down “ I don’t? But that’s where the other doctors stay is it not? And where else would I sleep?” She asked a little confused, as she walked over to him setting a clean set of bandages down on the table. 

"They actually spent some nights there when they felt it was necessary but their room was not there. They stayed in any of the first floor rooms. I said I'd know where you were going to sleep, I didn't know which one was clean to receive someone. But I was clearly misunderstood. Etienne already provided a room for you if you wish. "

He took only one arm out of the shirt as he spoke. In the end he if his discourse was very close to her. He turns his arm to her and speaks."It does not hurt. Do you want to do it here or in bed?" He asks naively without noticing the double meaning that this could be taken.

She kept eye contact with him as he spoke, “ sure, I will stay there.” She said, as she looked away from his eyes this time, she realized at how close they were, and as he said that her mind went straight there, to the second meaning. “ um I can do it here, “ being on the bed might not be such a good idea she thought. “ it needs to be able to breath..” She said as undid the cloth. Un winding it, she stayed close to him the entire time, doing her best not slid her hands up his chest and not to place her lips upon his “ you can do this when you bathe as well, it’s good for the cuts. You just have to be sure to do it and low active environment, the fewer people the better it is for it to be uncovered “ as she took off the last part there was a little bit of the aftermath there, on the cloth.” It’s doing much better, this means it’s making sure all the stuff that doesn't belong is out of your body, before healing up. “ 


	8. Chapter 8

"Wait. I did not understand." He said looking confused. "How can I keep this open? I need to wear my uniform, I can not go out like this! Can not you just get a hot knife and burn?" 

She smiled, as she shook her head.” It’s okay breath. Do you need your uniform on tonight?” She said looking up at him “and I already thought of that, that’s what this is for.” She said as she pointed to the smaller bandages “ if you will put that on in the morning, or I can do it for you. You can then put your uniform on as well and you will be just fine. The other bandage is for tonight, I want the cut to be able to breathe for about 10 mins and then I will put this on and you will be all set for the rest of the night.” She said looking down at the wound, “ I could but then cleaning it would have been for nothing, because I would trap the nastiest in your body. I know it sounds silly, “ she looked back up, looking in his eyes “ but trust me, I am doing what’s best. “

Frollo didn't understand what she was saying but seemed to be reasonable medical orders. He watched the smile on her face strangely but she smelled good and it made him forgot to remember to look hard and he says. "Mouth..." He stared thoughtfully at her lips.

She raised an eyebrow, “i..” as she felt her heart start to race. As her eyes traveled down to his lips, from his eye. as if time stopped for just a few seconds she forgot where they were and who they were. suddenly she looked away, looking back to his cut. She bites her bottom lip, this was against the rules, and he was the minister and he liked someone else.. ‘what the hell is happening?’ She thought to herself, She did not realize how close their bodies had been, in the last few seconds. 

Frollo strangles her behavior and raises an eyebrow. "Uh? I remembered now that I was going to ask you if you also take care of mouths. Teeth to be more exact... Quasimodo is complaining of discomfort in some of his teeth. When he was little they were very crooked and terrible. Ugh..." Frollo rolls his eyes dramatically and with his hand elegantly articulates. "But the priest doesn't stop bothering me with this matter, I said I would take care of him when I was a child he is already an adult, it was not supposed to be my problem anymore..." Sigh. "You are already finishing?" He looked at her calmly. Part of him was annoyed not to be fully dressed.

She shook her head as she stepped back grabbing the new bandages as she placed them on his arm, as he spoke. “ the only teeth I have worked with was pulling them, but I know another doctor, who can help him. “ she said as finished up “ yes I am, you can button up your shirt now.” She said as she stepped back. “ he lives not too far, I am sure he could stop by to look at his teeth.” 

"Ugh.. I just hope it's not expensive." He says clearly upset about having to do this. He starts buttoning his shirt when a butler knocks on the door.

"Dinner is ready." Frollo looks at the butler, then at Jessica. He is undecided about the situation. Should he go to dinner with her? Or leave her alone? Surely she must want to eat alone. He was not really hungry anyway. He begins to create justifications in his mind to accept the situation and continue his illusion that he does not care.

“ it should not be, he’s a kind man.” She turned to look at him, she raised an eyebrow “ ready?” She asked him, seeing he was conflicted whether to go or not.

He looks at her surprised and speaks. "What? Me?"

“ Yeah, to go to dinner? you need to eat even if it’s a little.”

He ponders for a moment looking at her. Sigh. "Very well. I do not think I have much choice..."

He walks to a dresser and pulls on a dark blue shirt. "Let me just change that bloody shirt..." He mutters as he opens his shirt with his back to her.

The butler then whispers permission and enters the room. Helping Frollo change his clothes. Frollo just stands still while the boy undresses him.

Now the extent of the scars on his back is clear. Some bruises were still purple and greenish. But his white skin was soon covered by the dark blue shirt. The butler quickly swung from the bottom to the top. 

"Phew.. Much better." Frollo murmured looking at himself in a mirror and then turned to Jessica. "Shall we?"

She could not help but smile, at his first statement. “Well at least you know it.” She said jokingly.

Looked around the room as the butler walked in, as she did she saw a glimpse of him change before she turned her head back to the window. She did see how bad his back was, and wanted to ask why, was he hurt so badly, and how did every move not cause him great pain. 

She turned her attention back to him when he spoke and looked at him a smile still on her lips still as she gave a nod. “ we shall.” 

Frollo could not resist mirroring her smile and smiled discreetly too. With both hands behind him he walked silently beside her to the dining room.

They walked down the hall side by side, she noticed all the different paintings on the wall as they walked passed them, they passed judges. 

He was feeling much better. It was like the good times when he was respected. For some reason, she seemed to respect him. He looks to the side and sees that she was noticing the paintings. "Do you like it?"

She smiled looking back at him, “ their very beautiful, and there’s so many different ones..” she said looking back at them, “ I have not seen so many beautiful paintings in one place.” 

Frollo looked at the pictures again trying to find beauty. But he only saw faces of ordinary men and answered. "I suppose so, I guess."

She looked at him and laughed a little, she wonder if he was thinking she thought they were beautiful . “ you do know I don’t think the men are beautiful, but whoever painted them was very good, they look almost realistic making it beautiful with all the colors. I worked for an Italian man once, he loved art even the ones who many thought were boring, that’s where I learned to appreciate art. “ she said with a shrug of her shoulders. 

“Yes. In fact, it was capable professional…”

She nodded, “ ah that makes sense, do you have a painting?” She asked as she looked at him

"Ah. Yes... From when I became a judge. It's this one." He points to a picture that showed him looking seriously forward. His hair was much darker but already gray. He then speaks. "I'll have another as a minister when I die."

She looked over the painting, not much had changed he still had that serious glare he used a lot. She looked back at him, her smile started to fade at the mention of death, even though she worked around a lot of death she hated it. She nodded “ because I am curious, what’s the difference between the judges and the minister?” She said trying to change the subject. 

"Judges put the laws into practice and judge the sentences in criminal proceedings. There are many. For good government there are several ministers who work directly for your majesty. I am the Minister of Justice of France. I am responsible for managing the relevant national affairs laws, maintaining the defense and protection of the French people against foreign threats." He keeps his chin high as he walks slowly.

She nodded as she listen to him talk, “ that is pretty impressive, I would have never thought one person would be in charge of all of that.” She looked up at him, she felt a smile tug on her lips, as she saw he looked so prideful in what he said, which he should be. After a few moments she asked, “ did you always want to be minister?” 

He looked at her with wide eyes. "Of course not... I was chosen as a minister thanks to my good job as a judge. It is not something we can choose or dream to be." He then returns to look forward. "I just want to follow the holy laws of God.”

She nodded as he talked, awhile they walked. 

Frollo enters the dining room and sits down on the head of the long table. Twenty people could sit there easily. But just the edge of the table had been covered with a towel with two plates. 

The butler pulls out the chair for Jessica to sit down besides Frollo. 

She sat down in the chair beside him, she looked up at the butler and smiled softly as she said “thank you.” His cheeks turned a slight pink shade as he nodded, it disappeared as soon as it had appeared though. She did not notice it however, she had done turn her attention back to the minister. 

“your welcome miss, can I get you anything else sir?” he asked. 

" The dinner would be good." he replied coolly.

The butler then went off and he comes back with Ethiene. On the table was served a small galette, a vegetable salad and pea soup.

Ethiene serves soup for both and fills for both one glass with water and another with wine. "Bon appétit." She whispered.

Frollo ignored made over himself the sign of the cross for start eating.

She rolled her eyes as she bit her lip, looking away. He could be soo nice one moment and so cold the next. She looked up at Ethiene and smiled with a nod, as if she was saying thank you. 

She folded her hands as she closed her eyes and prayed it was an English way to say grace. When she was done she opened her eyes again. She ate some of her soup. 

Frollo ate his soup silently. Etienne and the butler had already left. 

"We serve ourselves now. Feel free to eat more. I'm afraid the Palace don't have many employers at the moment." He says looking at her curiously.

She smiled sitting back in her chair, “ it’s okay, if you wanna know the truth of the matter I am not really hungry, but I knew if I did not go I would be taking the chance of you not going either. “ she raised an eyebrow, a smile still on her lips “ what?” She asked referring to the curious look he gave her. 

Frollo already suspected that the old maid was using Jessica for him to do what she wanted. "That old witch." he thought but his thoughts are interrupted by Jessica asking him something. "What what?" He says quickly. 

She smirked rolling her eyes as she sighed, “ what is going on in your head now?” She said as she crossed her arms. 

He raises an eyebrow and looks at the soup. "It's been a long time since I ate peas." In fact, he does not understand why this sickly fixation that Ethiene has had to make him eat. But it was not something he was going to complain about now because he was feeling quite hungry.

She nodded, “ also while we are on the topic, I enjoy your company, even though I am doing my job by making sure you're in good health by eating.” She said with a shrug as she took a sip of her drink. 

Frollo looks at her suspiciously. He smirked a bit but soon he was serious again. He takes the vegetable salad and serves himself. "For someone who cares about health, you do not eat much. Why? Vanity?" He uses a fork in a cauliflower and puts it in the mouth making his cheek round. He looks at her calmly interested in her.

The smirk stayed on her lips, as she looked at him crossing her legs. “ I have been on a ship for about 3 weeks, you get used to not eating so much.” She said as she watched him, “ don’t worry your pretty little head about me, I will get back to a normal eating schedule in no time, especially if I am going to have to keep you to yours.” She said in a joking tone. 

"Hum... I see. Etienne bothered herself to make you that galleto. Are not you going to try it?" He puts another piece of cauliflower in his mouth and watches her closely.

She looked at him, studying him carefully. “ ooo your good. “ she said with a smirk, “ fine you win this round.” She said as she ate some of her food. She was referring to the fact that she was always trying to get him to eat and now he was returning the favor. 

Frollo was finding it all interesting. She did not react like most people did. If he were not him. He could even understand she was having fun with him. Silently he watched her laugh and eat while he was eating. He could not remember when it was the last time he saw a woman like her eating. He would never admit it but he thought the vision was very beautiful.

She took a sip of her drink, as she looked at him. Noticing he was being quite, a smile still on her lips. “ so let’s play a game, I will ask you a question and you answer it, and then you ask me a question and I answer and so forth and so on, and how you lose is either you run out of question or you refuse to answer.” She shrugs her shoulders “ or we could continue to sit here and smile at each other.” 

Frollo widens his eyes and turns red. Angrily he complaints defensefull. "I was not smiling! Sigh.. Whatever play your game.. ." He said avoiding looking at her while sipping his wine.

“ I was…” She said looking at him, not smiling anymore she sighed “ okay, have you lived in Paris all your life?” 

"I was born here. I traveled the country to work after I became a minister but now I am rarely requested in other cities." He said quietly. And then he realized that he needed to ask a question as well.

He looks around without ideas. He was not used to being interested or asking questions about someone. He looks at her and speaks. "I never asked you last name. Which would be?" 

She nodded as she took a sip of her drink, as she listened. “ it’s Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit.” She as she sat back she pouted her lips as she thought, of another question. “ Do you ever take a break from work?” 

"A break?" He asks confused.

She shrugged her shoulders “ yes a break,” she raised an eyebrow, “ you have never took a few days off?” She looked confused, “ Sunday counts as a break, do you not take Sunday off?” 

Frollo then understands what she was talking about. "Oh... I see. I have given my life to God. It's done. I am only an instrument of His righteousness. I can, yes, have moments of..." He stops to think of the best word looking at the water. He drinks and looks back at her. "Moments of leisure. But it's not something I wish often. And you? Do you ever stop taking care of your patients?" He looks at her with his head tilted to the side watching her as something really intriguing.

She looked at him, a small smile appeared on her lips. “ I admire that, not many people can do that, it’s admirable.” She slid her fingers through her hair as she looked at him, she had a very content look on her face, you could tell she was enjoying this. “ not really,” she said as she shrugged her shoulders, “ on Sunday mornings I don’t go to work, and after lunch I go to an orphanage, and I stay there until night. Helping with the children, they don’t have good help there, it’s the least I can do. The only time I take a break is when I leave, to go somewhere else. ” She looked at him, her eyes looking him over. “ did you use to ride your horse a lot? That was your horse I saw you with the other night right?”

This is admirable too. He responds with a slightly twisted face. Thinking about entering a place full of children shivered him from head to toe. He shakes and drinks more of his wine.

"Yes. That's my horse. I used to ride with him more... But he is already old and gets tired easily so now I spare him with slow walks so he can get out of the stable a bit. I'll go visit him later. Do you like horses?" 

She could not help but smile as she noticed his shivered. It was okay most men she knew became very uncomfortable around little children.

“ I do, I have been around many, but… I don’t know how to ride one. When did you get him?” 

"Hum ..." He stopped to think a little and says. "I think it was about twenty-two years ago. My previous horse was his father. Sigh. I think I'm not very good at this game..." He takes the glass of wine and finishes drinking. "I don't know what to ask anymore." He looked at his empty plate thoughtfully. "I guess I'm too old for games..." 

She smiled, “ you have to be nosy to be good at it. “ she said with a shrug, “ your not to old for games,” she said as she looked him, “ you could probably beat me at a game your good at, like chest. I am awful at the game.” 

"Oh no ... I hate chess. It's a very long game. It bores me..." The truth is that he had no patience at all but it was not something he would admit. He tries to think of some game that he likes or that is good. But he can not. And that makes him uncomfortable. He looks at her and says. "I think we're done with dinner. Right? Do you wish... Perhaps .. continue the conversation?" He didn't look at her. Rubbing his ruby on his ring. He wanted to avoid being alone. Avoid thinking about Esmeralda.

She smiled and laughed a little, “you're not the only one who hates it. “ she nodded, “ yes we’re done with dinner I believe.” She looked him over as the smile still stay in her lips “ I would like that.” She noticed how nervous he was when he asking, it was kinda cute.

He breathed in relief. Still looking at his ring he said. "Is there anything else you want to know? You can talk, I'll listen." He spoke with a low tone, though he was enjoying it all he was still melancholy. “After all, I asked a question, did not I? Your turn.”

She bite her bottom as she thought on it. A smirk tugging on the Corner of her lips at his last comment. “ your right it is my turn.” After a few moments, she asked. 

”Are you married?” looking at the ring on his ring finger. There was no sign he was, but you never know she thought. 

This one took him by surprise. He responds red and hesitant with wide eyes. "Wha-What? N-no, I'm not! I'm married to my job.. And.. And you? Engaged? Affair?" 

She looked at him and shook her head, “ no, my work keeps me busy, and who would want a relationship with a woman who stays somewhere long enough to get attach somewhere and then to get up and leave again.” She raised an eyebrow, “ affair? No, I am not that kind of woman, even though I might look like one. “ she said looking away from him she sighed as She sat back in the chair, “then why wear it on that finger? I use to wear one on my ring finger so men would stop, trying but that was when I was younger.”


	9. Chapter 9

He stared at his rings calmly. "They are titles... They are part of my uniform." He said summarizing the reason for hearing the rings. He then looks até her and asks with a confused face. "But you will not get married or have children? You made some vow too?"

She nodded, as she listened to him explaining the rings, she gave a nod with sigh, “ no I am not allowed to marry or have children.. no matter how much I would’ve wanted to, but I gave that dream up along time ago… such as life.” She said with a sad smile. “ anyways next question,” changing the subject quickly, “and you don’t have to answer this, but I am going to late curiosity get the best of me.. why is your back covered in bruises? “ 

He looks serious for a moment at her without blinking. It was not like he hid it but never thought anyone would ask about it. And said calmly. 

"They are superficial. I did myself to correct me in moments that I deviated from my vows in the past." 

Without breaking eye contact for a moment he asks immediately. "Who forbids you to have children? What did you mean you are not allowed?”

She did not expect him to answer, but he did and as he did she nodded nodded, she looked at him seriously, for a moment. He told her, and it was only fair she told him back. Sliding her fingers through her hair she looked at him. “ it’s a long story, but the short side is by the men who raised me.. and I am just not, you made your vows yes? Well this is my version. “ 

Looking at him, she asked “ why do you want to know?” She asked simply. 

He relaxes leaning his back on the chair and puts his hands on his lap. He shrugs and speaks. "For neither a specific reason. I just found it very strange to me that someone who has not vowed, not to get married and have children. It is the purpose of life that God has given to all. But life is life is yours to choose how to waste. In the end life is just that." He looks at the ceiling thoughtfully for a moment.

And then he looks at her quickly with a half smile." I'll spend my turn asking you if you want to get up. I'm tired of sitting here.”

She watched him, ‘ almost sounds Hypocritical.’ She thought in her head, with a nod she listen to him talk, but he did have a good point. “ I will make you a promise, before I leave I will tell you all about it.” 

She could not help but smirk at his smile.” Sure, but where will we go?” 

"Thank goodness..." He mutters as he stands up and stretches his back audibly.

Sighs. He begins to walk out of the room expecting her to follow him. But then he stops thinking and hesitantly offers his arm to her to hold. 

"I'll show you." It was his flat answer. He looked seriously at her waiting to know if she would take his arm.

She smiled and laughed a little as he stood up so fast. standing up, she pushed her chair in. As she turned to look at him she smiled, as he offered her his arm, she took it wrapping her arm around his. “ thank you,” 

A smirk appeared on her lips, as she raised an eyebrow at his short answer. “ alright.” She said looking in his eyes. 

Frollo smirked as she accepted his gesture. He took her to the fireplace room. It was a quiet room he liked to go to when he needed to pray or reflect. Despite being relatively empty of decor having just an enormous cross over the large fireplace and a sofa. He took her to a huge window and could see Notre Dame, the city, the stars and the moon.

"Wait here. I'm going to light up the fireplace." He releases her arm and goes to the fireplace. To light and warm the cold stone room.

“Wow….” she whispered as he lead to her to the window, the view was stunning. 

She turned her attention to him when he spoke, “ okay, “ She said as he let her go, she turned her attention back to the window. 

He turns on the fireplace and wipes his hands on his pants. When he turns around he sees Jessica at the window. The light of the night sky on her skin. He stands with his serious expression but with a mouth open. Not quite understanding how to define what he saw.

She felt him staring she turn her head to look at him, a smirk appeared on her lips as she looked at him. “ Close your mouth minister, before a fly flies in your mouth.” She said making a joke, as she turns her attention back to the moon. 

"Ahem.. ." He closes his mouth and sits down on the couch. Looking at the fire he begins to wonder what he was doing. He does not know why he dragged the nurse with him. Or why he agreed to play her game. He sighs and covers his face with his hands. "God helped me. I need to get out of this hell that has become my life. Send me a signal. Anything. Please." He thinks silently.

She turned and looked at him raising an eyebrow, as she bites her bottom lip, he looked lost.. she walked over to him sitting beside. “ have I upset you?” She asked as she looked at him. 

He opens his eyes and sighs. "Just tired... My head hurts too." He leans his back on the couch watching the fire dance.

"I was once told that this room has a beautiful view of the city. I could not tell. Tell me..." He looks up from the fireplace to look at her. This time he was relaxed his blue-grey eyes reflecting the light of fireplace and asked. "What you think?" 

“then shouldn't you go to bed if you're tired? You don’t have to entertain me, you know?” She said as she watched him 

She laid her arm on the top of the couch so she can lay her head on her arm as she looked at him. She smiled, as she looked into his eyes, as if mesmerized for a few seconds, “ I think who told you that was right, it is beautiful.. “ she was relaxed as well looking up at him. The fire lighting up his facial features he looked so handsome. It was almost like yen and yang, the moonlight up, and the firelight up him. Looking like water and fire. “ it’s breathtaking, and I have seen many different views of cities.” 

"I see." He says and then looking at the fireplace he whispered. "Your turn." 

She raised an eyebrow, “ hmmm..” she said as she looked outside, before looking back at him. “ do you always wear your uniform, other than at night of course. Like when you go out, do you always have to be in full uniform?” 

"I have sleeping clothes and uniforms only. It's not like I'm going to need any more clothes. Why? Did not like my uniform?" He laughs and asks wryly.

That was the first time she heard him laugh she could not help but laugh a little too. Looking at him she shook her head. “ no you fit it well, you look charming in it.” She said with a smirk, “ so let’s see next question, what was your first opinion of me?” 

Frollo doesn't know if he heard right. "Did she say I'm charming?" He covers his mouth with his hand trying to hide his embarrassment.

She asks him a question, he clears his throat and runs his hands through his hair. Becoming more aware of himself. "You?" He looks at the floor thinking and then looks at her turning his body.

"His face closer to hers, he could smell her scent and he whispered with an expression almost in pain. "I thought it was an angel singing in the clouds."

Chuckles. He turns back and looks at the fire as he laughs. "I think I might have drunk a little bit that night. And you?" 

She bites her bottom lip as he blushed it was very cute she thought, as she watched him. She looks at him as he got close she lifted her head up from its resting place. She raised an eyebrow, at his painful expression, still biting her bottom lip, as he got close to her. A small blush appeared on her cheeks, as she looked him in his eyes. 

She smirked “ are you saying I am not an angel? “ she a small laugh, she placed her hand over her heart as if she was hurt “ how harsh.” 

“ the truth.. “ she said biting her bottom lip again, looking out the window, before looking back at him, “ you were the only man I have ever met who looked attractive even in blood, but at the same point you were very untrusting, which made me wanna get to know you even more. I wanted to know why you were so standoffish. Which leads me to my next question, you were so untrusting when we first met, why did you hire me without a second thought?” She asked while she slid her fingers through her hair. 

He keeps looking at the fire. He lifts his chin proudly and smirks when she says he is attractive. He laughs and speaks. "I'll answer you, but first, sit here by my side it's strange to talk to someone behind me." 

She raised an eyebrow, as she bites her bottom lip once more, this seemed suspicious but why not. She got up and moved to where he wanted. “ okay now are you going to tell me?” She asked looking up at him as she sat beside him. 

He crosses his legs and clasps his hands over his legs. He was feeling really good. He yawns relaxed and starts talking. "This job.. I don't care about being someone of trust or reputation. Who can handle it deserves the job. If you are capable... Why not? One less problem for me." He shrugs and adds. "In fact, I would rather have hired a man, a lady like you spending the day with those worms... Ugh." He puts his hand on his chest and looks at her. "It bothers even me... And I am, me... You know?" Sigh. He stares at the fire and speaks. "Would you sing again... for me? I'm sober now."

She watches him a smirk laying on her lips as she looked up at him, she laughed a little “ you know I am not sure how I should take that but I guess I will take it as a compliment, but don’t worry about me I am a big girl I can handle myself beside you gave me 3 big soldiers to protect me from the ‘worms’ as you call them.” She looked at him and smirked, “ I suppose I could, what do you want me to sing?” 

Frollo thinks a bit scratching his neck. "I don't know. I don't know many songs but sacred hymns. What you prefer would be satisfactory." 

“ well since you are sober now, I could sing you that same song again if you like?” 

Frollo nodded silently as he stared into the fire.

She looked at him with a small smile on her lips as turn her attention to the window as she started to sing the same song that call him to her that fateful night. 

Frollo closes his eyes, relaxing with the song. "What a beautiful voice, a gift from God, no doubt." He said while listened to her. 

When she finished singing, she smiled “ thank you,” She said as she crossed her legs looking up at him a smile appeared on her lips, “ you look like your going to pass out,” 

Frollo struggles to open his eyes and looks at her. "Hum ... It was very relaxing without a doubt. I suppose it's your turn now. But I warn you not to expect me to sing anything." 

She laughed a little, “ Alright, “ she said as she slid her fingers through her hair once more, as she thought. “ Do you know how to swim?” 

"Yes." He said flat. In distance, the bells of Notre dame were ringing. Frollo looks out the window and sighs. "I think it's getting late and apparently we don't have a winner for this game." 

He rubs his eyes with one hand and goes through his hair. "I think that for someone to win should ask a personal or intimate question, something like..." He moves his hands in the air as he searches for the word. "A secret." 

He looks at her and asks. "I will not wait until you left. Tell me now. Why you can't have children or get married?" 

She smirked and raised an eyebrow at the mention of a secret. She laughed a little at the mentioning of her promise, “ and here I thought you were a patient man..” she leaned forward as if to tell him a secret, “ or I could let you win, and go to bed making you wait... “ she said as she moved back “it's a very tempting play in my opinion.” 

The smirk still on her lips, “ you know it's so tempting I think I am going to do just that. Besides it is getting late, like you said, I would hate to keep you up with my long story.” she said in a playful tone of voice, “ so I won’t..” she said with a shrug of her shoulders, as she stood up. 

He mirrored her smirk all the time and when she got up he smiled victoriously. "Then I won. I'll walk you to the exit, I'll stay here a little longer." He says as he gets up and smoothes his clothes.

“ And to think you thought you were not good at this game.” she said as she nodded “ alright, lead the way minister. “ she as she gestured with her hands while the smirk still on her lips. 

Frollo takes her to the door and speaks. "Do you want me to go to your room?" He asks seriously. His intention was to know if she knew how to get to her room, or whether he needed to help her.

“ no, I believe I know the way, but thank you.” she said with smiled and a nod as she walked passed him. “ oh” she said as she stopped, and turned to look at him. “ goodnight,” she said as turned back around, walking back towards her room. 

Frollo closed the door and returned to the sofa. Looking at the flames of the fireplace, it doesn't take long until he slept.

Jessica returned to her room, where she took a bath. As she undressed in the mirror you could see right above her butt cheek was a brand, it was the symbol of the doctor's mask that worked through the plague. She sat in the water thinking about the time that had just passed she sighed “ what am I doing….” she was falling for a man, who had promised himself to god and she had her own vow.. she said as she leaned back, in the tub sliding down till her head was underwater.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Jessica woke up in her bed as the sun shined in her room she yawned as she sat up in the bed rubbing her eyes. 

Frollo woke up on the couch with Ethiene calling him and shaking. "Master? Forgive me, but it's time for you to wake up. You ended up sleeping here and this room is very cold. You can get sick." She said worriedly.

Frollo barely heard what she said as he groaned and sat down on the couch. He yawned and rubbed his head with his messy hair. "Hmm? Did I sleep here?" He looked around without understanding. He had rested and doesn't anything dream hellish. He sighed deeply as the little maid still shivered and spoke her apologies.

He lifts and puts a finger to her lips to silence her. The woman squeaked and look at him with wide eyes. "Silence. I just woke up, do not full my head up with nonsense. Prepare a basket, I'm going to visit Quasimodo earlier today."

"But master and Miss Jessica?" She asks nervously as she tries to follow the minister's long steps with her small legs.

"Tell her to get ready because she will go with me." He puts on his shoes and walks into his room to get ready for the day.

Ethiene is anxious as ever and goes to Jessica's room. She knocks on the door and speaks. "Good morning Miss Jessica. Already awake?"

Jessica looked up at the door remembering where she was. “ yes I am up, you can come in.” she said still sitting in the bed, her hair was a little messed up, from sleeping. She wore a short sleeve shirt but it looked like a man's old shirt, the blanket covered her lower half of her body so you could only see from the waist up.. She smiled as Etienne entered “ good morning.” she said with sleepness in her voice. 

"Excuse me. Master Frollo asked me to come and warn you to prepare to leave the palace with him this morning. Please don't take long." She bowed politely and left the room.

She nodded “ okay.” she said as she left, she slid her fingers through her hair. ‘ wait… where are we going.’ she wonder as she got up, and got ready to go. 

Wearing the normal black dress, this time though her hair was braided, it laid on her shoulder. She waited for him down stairs looking out one of the windows her back to everything else, as she watched the guards march around, like they normal do at this time she shook her head at the sight that would be awful she thought same thing every morning how boring. 

Frollo came down the stairs, putting his hat on his head. Seeing Jessica he already spoke. "Ah. Good Morning. Glad you are already here."

Ethiene arrives in a hurry to Jessica's side. Trying to catch her breath since she made the basket as fast as she could. "Here is the basket you requested, Master."

Frollo picks up the basket and talks. "Ah, why did it take so long?" He starts walking toward the door and looks back. "Come on, miss Jessica. I do not have all day."

Ethiene looks at Jessica and whispers with a smile. "He woke up in a good mood." giggles.

Turning around to see him she nodded her head, “ good moring, “ she looked at Ethiene confused what was happening she thought, why was she out of breath but before she could ask frollo was walking out, she smirked at Ethiene “ so it seems” she whispered back before leaving to catch up with the minister. “ so, Where are we going this early?” she asked as she walked beside him “ and what's with everyone rushing?” 

He smirked. "I woke up with energy. At my age are moments that I have to use to do accumulated works. Let's go to your friend doctor's teeth. Lead the way, please."

She smiled he was happy that was good. “ wait are we walking? We can but do you think that is good idea seeing you got stabbed the last time you went out?” she asked looking up at him, as much as she enjoyed seeing him happy she did not want him to get hurt either. 

"Of course not. You will explain the way and we will go by carriage. It's not like I could go talk to your friend alone. I don't have time to be asking favors to anyone. It will be easier if he accepts the job quickly because you will ask him." Frollo knew that if he went alone he would probably receive a no.

She nodded “ okay, well remember the inn where we met, it’s about 3 building passed it and then one turn to left and it's a old building, its kinda dark redish looking or at least it was last time i was there, i have not been there in while. However on the door though, is his name which is Doc. Smith, “ she did however find it strange that he was in a hurry all of sudden but she went with it. 

It was easy to find the place. Frollo opened the door for her to get out of the carriage and then closed it. Through the window, he spoke. "I'll wait here if you can convince him to go with us today would be ideal."

She nodded “okay,” just than you heard a child's voice it was little blonde boy who scream out her name as he ran up to her she smiled as she turned around kneeling down to pick up the young boy who was about 4 years old. He hugged her as she stood back up holding the child, “ hello tommy,” she said with a laugh, as they went inside. 

A few moments later jessica returned with a older gentleman, he was older than frollo and he wore glasses, as well as he was shorter and the young boy joined them as well. “ are you sure about this?” the old man asked jessica as he shut the door, “ yes, “ she said with smile as she still held the young boy. He nodded and opened the door, Jessica sat down with the young boy in her lap and the doctor sat beside her. “ Mr.Smith, Tommy this Minister Frollo.” Tommy looked at him and smiled as he waved, he was a very happy child, the doctor however seemed to be studying him, he was not dislike him, but he was unsure about his friend being close to him.

Frollo waited until they all got into the carriage. Frollo made a face as if disgusted by the child. He looks at the doctor and says. "You must be the the physician's tooth. I hope you're as good a professional as Miss Jessica says you're."

Jessica rolled her eyes at the minister reaction. He nodded “ I am, well I have been doing this for awhile, i have to be. “ he says looking at him, “ I have to admit I did not expect this, I normal do not have tommy come with me on house calls, but on short notice we had no choice I hope you don’t mind. “ even though he could tell he was not to happy about it. 

Frollo looked at Jessica and spoke. "No need to follow us, if you want while Mr. Smith cares for Quasimodo, the carriage can take you back to the Palace of Justice. If you wish, of course."

She smiled as she nodded, “ okay, I should probably get back to work.” Tommy looked up at her giving her a sad look, “ are you sure? “ he asked, the smile still laying on her lips she nodded, “ yes, besides you will need to help Mr.Smith, for me? You will need to hand him his tools can you do that for me?” he nodded as he looked at her. She turned her attention back to the minister. 

Frollo arrives in Notre Dame he leaves them all out of the carriage and looks at the group. Obviously he was not comfortable walking with so many people at the same time.

Sigh."Very well... Come on. Let's just do it at once. So I can get rid of this problem." Soon as they entered the church, Frollo found Esmeralda and Quasimodo hugging.

He paralyzes. He mouth opens and his heart races. "You..." He whispers.

Esmeralda immediately turns her face and sees him. Standing in fight position Esmeralda looks at him like a wild angry cat.

The old man raised a eye brow, as the young boy hid behind him. This was extremely awkward. “Should we come back?...” he said at the minister, he was not trying to get caught up in this drama, he was already raising a young boy. As the young boy looked at him “ but we promised jessica we would help Quasi today master?..” the young boy said, gathering the courage he looked at the gypsy and said “ excuse me, but this is important doctor business, and your standing in the way.. I made a promise to Jessica to help my master and you seem to be standing in the way, sooo… could you and the minister move. ” The boy deffinetly was a sassy child but, he had a point the doc, could not do anything with her there. 

Frollo did not take his eyes off her. But Frollo spoke slowly. "Quasimodo I'm with a physician for your teeth. Mr. Smith is a friend of Miss Jessica."

Quasimodo replied. "Master... Please do not do anything that you will regret."

Frollo slowly turned his face and faced the doctor. "Come on, sir."

Frollo faced Esmeralda again and then led the way to the room where Quasimodo would be taken care of.

The doctor followed him, with the young boy following behind he held his head up as he walked past the gypsy, as if he was king walking to his throne, “ Tommy come along..” the young boy jumped at the mention of his name and ran to catch up. Doc smith set up with the help of Tommy. Soon Quasimodo joined them, and the doctor started working on him, with the help of tommy when he did he rolled up his selave and branded on his arm was the same brand Jessica had. 

Meanwhile, Jessica had done arrived back and sent the carriage back to the minister she hoped everything was going well. She went to the dugongs and started working on her on patience. 

When the doctor was done he stood up, “ your teeth should feel better from now on, my friend” he said with a smile, “ how does it feel? “ he asked. 

"Sore..." Quasimodo complained with a sad face. But then he smiled. "But it hurts a lot less... Thank you, sir."

Frollo looked at everything with a look of boredom. "Right. How much do I owe you for the inconvenience?” 

Rolling down his sleeves, covering his brand on his arm. “ good, I am glad I could help.” still with smile on his face, “ Take care of Jessica, that's all i want. Besides I owed her one this made us even. So nothing.” He said as Tommy Cleaned up. Standing up he grabbed his cote  
“well, will show ourselves out, good day minister and Quasimodo. “ Tommy looked at Frollo “ um goodbye” 

Frollo looks at the boy and hesitantly waves a good-bye. "Hum .. Goodbye." He whispered. He never knew how to treat children.

Esmeralda watched from a distance and saw the doctor leave. Quasimodo begins to leave the room and Esmeralda goes to him. "Quasi! Are you alright? Why did a doctor have to come and see you?" 

"Ah ... I'm fine. It was just a tooth. They're kind of crooked they're always giving me problems." He said sad and embarrassed.

Frollo looks from distance. Esmeralda exchanges looks with him and she speaks. "Sorry Quasi. I'd better go now." She kisses his forehead and leaves.

The boy smiled and ran off with his master, trailing behind him, as they return back to his office. Back at the place of justice, Jessica was helping some of the prisoners, when one said, 

“ you know the only reason your here is because no one else will work for him right?” one of them said, she ignored him “ don’t you wanna know why?”

she looked at him raising a eye brow, “ i don’t really care, about the pass. “she said with annoyed voice,

“ what I do care about is the fact you keep pulling these stitches out... “ he sighed and rolled his eyes, “ what else am i post to do here?.. “ he asked

"Quasimodo. This witch still coming here?" Frollo asks looking at the gypsy figure walking out of the church.

"Sometimes only..." He speaks shyly.

"Hum ..." Frollo stares until the last second day when the gypsy finally leaves the church. "Sigh. Let's do your lesson quickly, I have more to do today." Frollo said as they walked toward the bell tower.

Jessica stayed busy for the rest of the morning, working with the prisoners or, even talking to the guards who sometimes were curious about what she was doing and why. 

After his morning duties Frollo sighs relieved to return to the safety of the Palace of Justice. Practically crawling through the corridors, his energy had been drained by the unforeseen encounter with the gypsy.

He walks into his office to get back to bureaucratic work. Stacks of letters he needed to read, study, and respond. 

As the day went on, Jessica had lost track of time working through lunch. When she finally realized what time it was, it was already 4 o'clock. She finished up what she was doing, and not long after she left the dungeons. She noticed the more she stay in there, more she need to get some fresh air, so she did. She was not use to being in the same space everyday. It was taking getting use to. 

During the time she was working there had been a later delivered on her desk, it had the symbol on the seal. Inside the later described her friends worry for her being there especially after seeing his facial expression after seeing the gypsy.  
Jessica went to find the minister, she wondered if he would give his side, but she had to play this game carefully and she knew that, but we all know careful is not on her mind at all times. Hint working for a man she had just met. 

A few moments later there was a knock on his door. 

Frollo sighs and finishes writing down what he was doing to get up and open the door.  
"What?!" He says angrily. Seeing it was Jessica he relaxes and talks. "Oh, it's you. My injury is already much better."

She raised a eye brow, as he answer angrily, she sighed. “ and to think you were in a better mood this morning.” she smiled as he relaxed a little, “ well I glad to hear that, but that's not why I am here. Do you have time, or do I need to leave you and your anger alone?” she asked in that jokingly tone of hers she used with him alot. 

"Ugh. Be brief." It was his answer opening the door for her to enter.

She walked into, and turned to look at him. “ I take it things went well?” 

"Yes. It cost me nothing. I hope you have many friends who owe you favors." He answered while opening the large window to vent the air of the room.

“ i know, I knew it would not when you asked, “ She raised a eyebrow, “ why?” she asked as she crossed her arms.

He falls on the sofa and crosses his legs. Sigh. "So I do not have to pay. Obvious." He says bored. "Now you will say why you are here?"

She raised a eye brow, with a small laugh she looked at him, “ oh? I don’t think so, i am not a toy you can use. But nice try. “ She smirked as she said, “ I heard from someone i should check in on you. “ noticing his bored look she shook head, “Are you going to tell me why your in a sour mood once more?”

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am fine." He followed her with his eyes like a caged feline.

She raised a eye brow, her smirk disappeared “ right.. And i am blonde,” she said sarcastically, as she called him out on his lie. She said as she sat down in a chair in front of him. 

"You're testing my patience, woman." He said between his teeth.

She looked at him, her eye seemed to be searching his, as she bite bottom lip looking away. Before taking a deep breath she turned and looked back at hm. “ Go a head, yell, throw stuff like you do when someone cares about you. You don’t scare me, so you can keep glaring at me all you want, but that doesn't change anything..“ she said as she looked straight into his eyes. 

Frollo rises with a long sigh. He looks at her seriously for a few moments and suddenly puts his hands around her waist tightly.

She looked up at him, raising a eyebrow as he stood before her. A small gasp, escaped her lips as he grabbed her, causing her to place her hands on his shoulders, her hands never pushed him away though, while never breaking eye contact she asked “ what are you doing?..” 

Easily he suspends her in the air, and puts her on the floor carefully on the outside of the room. He lowered his face to look into her eyes on the same level and approached. Threateningly he whispered. "If you've finished your work, great. I still have a lot to do."

He tilts his head a little to the side giving an even more animalistic air to his expression his hot breath on her face showed that he undoubtedly took a few sips of wine. "If you insist in play that chat game waiting for me to entertain you I must say. Excuse me, Miss Rabbit."

He slowly fix his posture and stares at her from above. "You're welcome when you have something to say. If not. Out." And then he turns and walks back to his desk.

She looked at him, this time she was the one who felt the anger as she glared at him. “ I misunderstood than, forgive me.. It won’t happen again.. Minister…” she said in a low tone.  
She turned down a hall she thought, ‘ And to think, you were starting to care for him you fool..’ she sighed as she shut her office door behind her, even though she had nothing to what else would she do she made a deal.. 

Frollo refused to leave for dinner, and when the castle was already licentious, he slipped silently down the corridors. Dressed in black and hooded. 

Just as he was passing the dugongs the door opened and she smirked as she watched him walk by, “ good luck finding your demon.” she said, as she turned the other way, she was gone before he could say anything to her. 

Frollo spat on the ground toward her and whispered. "Witch."

Snowball neighed recognizing his master and wanting to go with him. Frollo just caresses its neck and whispers. "Not today, my friend."

Frollo quickly rides the young horse he chose and leaves in the middle of the night.

She closed her window, as she saw a figure leave, “ maybe he’ll get a beating that would be my luck, i get to take care of him again..” she said in annoyed voice, to herself as she turned her attention back to what she was doing. 

Frollo meets with a soldier who gives him a paper and soon after disappears in the dark streets.

Frollo looks around to see if he is really alone and opens the paper with a map and an address. He follows carefully and finds a house he hides the horse in an alley and slowly goes to the house. A window was broken and the hole was covered with a cloth. It slowly rises and it takes a few moments for your eye to get use with the light that came from the interior.

Esmeralda slept in a small bed while a candle shone in the humble room. Frollo glances over the gypsy's body in his delicate gown. From her cleavage, he could see the breasts moving with her breath.

"Ugh..." He moaned wondering what it would be like to touch them. But his thoughts are interrupted when he realizes she is not alone. From behind her a hand moves around her waist and travels to her supper.

Frollo's breathing quickens and he looks even more closely while Captain Phoebus lifts his head and kisses her shoulder. Making her wake up with a smile.

Frollo was enraged with jealousy and great envy. He watched the couple kiss and felt their own lips warm and tingling. He unconsciously bites and groans.

Phoebus undressed the gypsy and kissed and caressed her. Frollo had never seen a naked woman before. He turns his gaze and looks around seeing that he was alone he looks back through the hole in the window.

To his horror, he sees Phoebus above her doing what he had only seen dogs doing on the streets. "Oh My..." He bit his lips with even more force making them bleed, holding back his moans, he places his hand on himself to ease the discomfort in his pants.

He adjusts his position and when he moved his feet.. "Meoww !!" He ends up stepping on the tail of a cat making a big noise.  
Esmeralda takes a fright and sees that the hole in the window was open. She covers herself with a sheet and picks up a knife. She leaves the house and shouts. "Who's there?!"

But there was no one on the street besides the cat that licked its wounded tail. Phoebus appears behind her and speaks. "Calm down, honey, it was just a cat."

"Ugh! I hate that hole! Tomorrow I'm going to fix!" She complained while entering the house again. Phoebus just laughs and closes the door.

Frollo was breathing erratically into the alley. His hand on her chest to try to calm. "That was very close." He thought. He climbs on his horse and returns to the palace of justice.

Meanwhile, Jessica had just got out of the bath. Drying her body off with a towel, she looked in the mirror seeing her brand from one of the side mirrors, she took a deep breath, she had never thought about not being a part of them, until this place… However she did feel, that she would soon return to that content feeling once more. As she got ready for bed she used the towel to dry her hair off. 

Laying the towel on the back of one of the chairs she got into the bed, the only light there was in the room was a candle, beside her bed. She picked up her book opening it up, she looked over what she had done that day and what she would need to do in the morning. 

Frollo had not enter her mind, sense she last saw him and she planning on keeping it that way. She laid the book, down on the nightstand and blow out the candle. She went to sleep without knowing if he arrived back or not. 

Several weeks had passed and jessica stay far away from the minister, she did her job and kept to herself, she barely even talked to anyone else, she only talked to the guards she worked with, or the children she went to see on Sunday. She had even stopped singing, that way she did not call out to him like she did that one night. 

The sun had just went down a hour before, a storm was coming in. Jessica stood on one of balconies, one no came on or so she thought it would be the best not be found on. The wind blow through her red hair, she looked out at the city, even though it was covered in a blanket of darkness from the night, she seemed to be lost at the view. 

A butler shouted the name of Jessica in the hallways, without knowing where she was he was looking in each room. "Miss Rabbit! Miss Rabbit! Please!!"

Jessica sighed, and left her hiding spot. She found the voice calling her name. “ yes, is there something I can do for you?” She said when she found the butler, her voice was calm as she spoke.

"It's Madame Ethiene! She is not feeling well! Her heart! Quickly!" The butler waves with his hand for Jessica to follow him. They run into Ethiene's room. She was lying on the bed with her hand on her chest. She groaned in pain and others maids were around worried waving air with their hands and trying to offer water.

Jessica’s eyes widen, at the mentioning of her. Ran behind him, when they got to her room. She kneeled down beside her. “ how did this happen?” She asked looking at the woman, she was really asking anyone, but she need to take care of the patient, she turned and looked at one of the maids. “ go to the dungeons, in the office turn right and there’s a black bag bring it here please.” 

"I will get!" Said a young maid who swiftly rushed out to pick up what Jessica asked.

The butler looks at Jessica and speaks. "She was in the kitchen. She was picking up a large basket of vegetables. I told her that I was going to do it but she was a hardheaded and lifted by herself!" 

"Oh! Forgive me... I did not want to give troubles." Ethiene groaned as she held his chest.

BAM! The door opens violently. "But what the hell is going on !? Why are you screaming like baboons?" Frollo shouted angrily.


	11. Chapter 11

Jessica kept busy while the butler explained what happened, she places a pillow under legs making her legs a little higher than, her upper body. She started to check her heart rate when she spoke. She gave her a small smile, 

“ you are hard-headed, yes but you caused no trouble at all this is what I do. We care about you..”

She was cut off by the slam of door ‘ ooo goody the big bad wolf is here’ she thought. Jessica did not look up as he yelled, “If you could not yell minister that would be lovely,” Jessica said as the younger maid returned with the bag “ thank you, “ she said as she handed it to her, 

“ and to answer your question, Etienne is having a heart attack. “ she said as she grabbed two different bottles out of the bag. 

Frollo continues with his serious expression and silently enters the room. He rests his back against the wall and crosses his arms, watching Ethiene and Jessica. While the other maids prayed.

“If your scared of needles I would not look at me, dear, look that way.” she points to the other side of the room where everyone stood, as she need she took out one of needles she filled it up with one of the bottles as she did, she laid it down on a towel she had sat out earlier she next grabbed a banded. “ this is going to help with the pain but i am not going to lie it will feel like a bee sting.” she said as she rolled up the woman's sleeve, “ I am not going to count,” right as she said that she gave her the shot, taking it out she placed the banded over it, to stop the bleeding. 

Ethiene only moaned. "I can’t breath..." She whispered weakly as she closed her eyes. Frollo sighs and leaves the room. 

Jessica grabbed the other bottle, and gave her a different shot, this one helped the heart. She looked at the butler handing him a watch, “ if she doesn't wake up in five mins let me know..” she said sadlly as she started to give her CPR, right as before it was about to be 5 Etienne gasped breathing once more. “ welcome back, “ Jessica whispered as she looked down at her, as she stopped. 

The maids hug each other in joy as they thank the heavens. The butler finally sits down and dries his face with pocket-handkerchief, relieved.

Ethiene still confused closes her eyes tired.

Frollo enters the room again after laughter of the maids. The women and the butler open up space like a sea that opens apart. The room was completely silent.

Without changing his cold expression. He picks up a chair and sits down next to Etienne. Hesitantly he puts his hand on her wrist an feels her pulse. 

Etienne opens her eyes weakly and whispers. "Forgive me Master Frollo." 

He just stares at her and then he looks at Jessica and says. "She will die today or not?" 

Jessica watched him for a moment before turning to move the empty shots wrapping them up in the towel, she turned in looked at him, a sadness in her eyes but a blank face, she gave a heavy sigh as she said, 

“ That's not up to me.. as a woman who believes in the lord, there are miracles… but as a nurse… I would not waste precious time.”

She did not want to say it in front of her but she would be lucky if she survived the night. Yes, she could try to give her everything under the sun but when God says its time.... its time. She put the stuff back in the bag, if it happened again. She knew she would not be able to stop it, she had done all she could, she would just have to wait and see. 

"Hum... I see." He says as he looks back at Etienne.

The butler quickly begins to push the maids out of the room and he touches Jessica's shoulder and whispers. "Better leave them alone." 

The butler and the maids slowly walk out and Frollo covers Ethiene's hands while he stared blankly into the old sleeping woman's face.

Jessica looked away, as she put the rest of the stuff away. She nodded her head when she heard the butlers words, as she picked up her bag and walked out. She saw a glance of the scene that was playing out before her, it sadden her. She remember Ethiene telling her that she took care of him when he was younger. She returned her bag back to its normal spot. A tear slid down her check she hated death, it was such a sad thing. She returned but did not go inside, she stayed close. She sat down on one of the steps looking out the window, as it pours the rain. 

The butler the next morning knocks on Jessica's door with a tray in his hand.

She opens the door, and rise an eyebrow, “ good morning?” She said a little confused, but also she had sleep in her voice. 

"Sorry to bother you, miss. I wanted to know if it's appropriate to give this for Madame Ethiene's breakfast" He said quietly. 

She nodded, “ yes that’s fine, and you are fine I am just not used to seeing anyone this early.”She said with a smile, 

“Thank you for asking, I will be up to see how she is doing in a little bit.” 

Jessica said as he nodded and left. She shut the door and put cold water on her face to wake her up. She got dressed and went to see how Ethiene was.

The butler turns to see who was entering the room and sees Jessica coming in. He puts a finger to his lips and tells her not to make any noise.

Frollo slept in the chair seated, arms crossed and his head hanging.

Etienne sat with a weak smile she waved at Jessica.

The butler looks at Jessica with an expression of gratitude. He leaves the room holding the empty tray of breakfast. 

Jessica stopped at the doorway, as the butler gestures, she turns her head understanding, she smiled back as she waved back before turning to him once more she placed her hand on his shoulder gently as if to say she understood, she let him go as he walked away, as she leaned against the doorway, as she looked over Ethiene, she was glad to see he had not left her side, or the fact that she was awake and eating. She walked over to her quietly so not to wake the minster, she checked her pulse, and to see if she had a fever. 

"Thank you." Ethiene whispered and then yawned.

She smiled softly as she whispered “your welcome, I am going to leave you be now.” 

Etienne watches Jessica leave and then speaks to Frollo. "You can wake up now, Master Frollo." 

Frollo lifts his head slightly and looks at her discreetly. "You already knew, did not you?" 

The old lady laughs weakly and lay down on the bed to go back to sleep as she speaks. "Thank you for your company, I do not think I'm going to die today. I know you're too busy to be around a dying old woman." She sighs and sleeps.

Frollo watches her for a few moments and stands up. "Hum! Glad you know. Do not die now, I can not waste my time with burials." 

He puts on his hat and leaves the room toward the kitchen.

Jessica, was in the kitchen talking with the chief. She picked up an apple, 

“ you know they say an apple away keeps the doctor away, so what happens when the doctor has an apple?” he asked, “ it means, the doctor doesn't have to deal with all the dumb people, “ she said with a laugh, “ You’ll need more than one apple if that’s the case,” he said with a laugh. 

Jessica shook her head and walked out the door just as she did she almost bumped into the minister… again. But luckily she stopped in time, her smile disappeared realizing who it was. As she looked up at him, she said “ my apologies minister..” 

"Hmm." He just nodded and quietly and walked past her and sat down at the humble kitchen table.

He looked at the chief and spoke. "Make me a steak." 

"A steak sir?" The chef asked confused.

"Yes. Medium rare." He said quietly.

"Yes, sir. I'll arrange it as soon as possible." The Chef quickly leaves the kitchen to get the item that he rarely prepared.

Frollo rubbed his eyes wearily as he tapped his fingers impatiently on the table.

She watched him walk past her, before returning where she was going, she ate part of the apple before breaking it and half, she had went to the stables. She had been going there in the morning. She gave apart of the apple to one of the horse, when the minister horse stomped his hoof, waiting on his turn. She laughed as she turned around, “ you have no patience just like your master, you know that right?” she said as she gave him his part. 

Soon the Chef came back with the steak and quickly prepared and served it. He looked nervously at the minister, afraid he would not like it.

Frollo breathes the smell that the stake exhaled and then cut a piece and put in his mouth. He closes his eyes with the delicious taste he was feeling. How many years had he not eaten a piece of meat? Ten? Twenty? He did not remember.

"Is good. Thanks." Frollo said as he slowly ate his steak. He needed that. He needed a break. 

The chef breathed in relief and smiled. Turning to get back to work while Frollo was eating silently. 

Snowball let her pet him, the two had gotten use to each other at first he was unsure of her, and she felt the same but now he expects her visit and so did the other horse. 

She smiled, as he sniffed her hand to see if she had more, causing her to laugh a little. “ no sorry, big guy I don’t have any more.” and with that she left, there was nothing for her to do, at the moment but sit there in the office, and be bored. She sighed, as she opened the dugongs doors she talked with guards for a little bit, trying to pass the time, but time moves slow that day. 

As the day went on, she cared for a few of the patients, but after seeing the Ethienne almost die, it made her remember life is short. And to be honest she kinda missed bugging the minister, but she did not think he felt the same way, which was okay. With that thought, she still felt she should apologize to him for being rude to him. So later that day after she finished taking care of one of the patients who was actually sick not just needed to be put back together, she went to find the minister. 

She knocked on his office door. 

Frollo opened the door tired and looked at Jessica with his usual blank expression. "Hmm? What happened? Did she died for real this time?" He asks clearly, thinking that Jessica was there because of Ethiene.

She shook her head no, “ no, I actually came to apologize for being rude to you, and… hiding from you, when Ethiene almost died i realized life is short, and I should not be a... Ass to you in the simplest of words because you made me mad. So I am sorry. ” 

Frollo looked at her in confusion. "I remember you insisted on staring at me and then I asked for you to leave me and you did. You gave me peace. Is that what you're talking about?" 

She looked up at him raising an eyebrow, “ starting no… trying to understand you yes, I am a nosey person and I like to know why someone who was great and then comes back, and mood is exactly the same way it was when I met you. Yes it is.” she smiled biting her bottom her lip, to keep from saying something smart, she looked away for a moment before turning her attention back at him as she said . “ you know you could just expect the apology right?”

"Yes. Whatever." He looked at her from head to toe and spoke. "Do you want to enter?" 

She blinked twice, she clearly a little shocked. Yes he did say it a little sassy but he still accepted it. She watched him look her over, a little confused about that but she ignored it, “ will I be bothering you if I do?” she did not need to be picked up again as shocking and kinda cute as that was, she was not wanting to do it again. 

"No." It was his short answer. As he walked back into the room leaving the door open for her to enter.

“ okay.” She said as she walked in and shut the door behind her. “ so, how was Ethiene last night?” She asked unsure of what to talk about.

"She was breathing. I suppose you must be proud of your work." He said as he put water in a bowl on a table in the corner of the room.

She shrugged, “ most doctors would be, but I don’t take credit for all of it. I mean I did not make her breath again, yeah I helped but it was really god who chose, so I cannot take full credit nor would I want to.” She raised an eyebrow, a little confused about what he was doing. “ what’s the water for?” She asked letting curiosity get the best of her. 

"To wash." He washes his hands dirty with ink because of his bureaucratic work. He also washes his face and runs his wet hands through his hair. He goes to the window and opens to air the air. He prefers to keep it closed to ensure silence but knows that the air there doesn't feel pleasent for who was not costumed.

He turns and speaks. "You will not sit down?" He goes to the couch and sits relaxed, letting his head fall back. "Arg. Sigh." 

Jessica looked around the room looking at all the many books, as he washed up. She looked at him and gave a small smile “I will sit,” she said as she sat down beside him. She picked up one of the books on the table flipping through it. “ have you read all of these?” she asked as she raised an eyebrow before setting the book back down. She turned to look up at, with her smile on her face still, “ yeah I figured you would be sore, after sleeping in that chair like that.”

He raises his head when she asks about the books. Seeing what she was talking about, he answered. "Most of them." He puts his hand on his neck, trying to ease the discomfort he was feeling. "I am used to it. When I'm tired I sleep anywhere." 

“ why you have a bed, you should sleep in it.” she said with a small laugh, noticing the pain he was feeling, “ if you would like I could help with the pain. “ 

"Ah yes. That would be good. Annoy me to be stretched like a dead man. But I confess that there are times that the idea of to lie down and close my eyes seems quite tempting." He rubbed an eye and look at her. 

"How is the job? The worms are given you any troubles? I'm going to let two of them go tomorrow." 

Frollo looked at her calmly. He would never admit it but he missed talking to people. Talking to a foreign woman was the last of the choices he would have made in the past. He blamed the lack of options but felt comfortable around her.

She looked up at him as he talked, a smile still on her lips. “then perhaps if it’s tempting you should do it more often,” she said with a small laugh, 

“right now, things are slow. I think you have scared them half to death with the promise of the gallows, or at least that’s what i heard them talking about. I don’t have much to do since their behaving so well, just a few little things .” She slid her fingers through her hair moving a strain of hair outta her face.

“ Oh, that’s good right? You won’t have to deal with those two ‘worms’ again on the bright side” to be honest she was glad things were back like before, she missed that she missed their talks even though they did happen a lot before, it still was something she enjoyed. 

"And about my neck? Are you going to give me a potion or something?" He was looking at her hoping she would do something as she offered help.

“ yeah, I will pop your back. Turn around, it sounds strange I know, but trust me it helps you, and then I can you.. “ she smiled “ medication, I am a nurse not a witch.” She said with a small laugh. “ your muscles are probably tight from sleeping in different places like the desk or chair.” 

He gets up off the couch and asks confused. "What do you mean by pop?"

She smirked a little at his confusion, “ you don’t trust me, do you? Okay, why your sore is there is air built up, and so when your muscles tighten its tighten on your back, making your spine sore and moving up to your neck.” She pops her fingers, “ that’s basically what it is, but you have to have someone do it to you. But if you don’t wanna feel better, than don’t do it.” She said with a shrug 

"I don't think I'll want it anymore." He mutters and sits back on the couch. The idea of a woman putting her hands on his neck and twisting it, did not look very good to him.

She nodded “ if that’s your choice, that’s fine.” She said with a shrug as she looked at him. “ with that said, did your cuts heal well?” 

He ignored her question and said. "You're a very passive person, are not you?" He stared at her calmly with his head tilted.

“ depending on the Circumstance, but mostly with the person in charge yes. I am very passive. Why would you like me to be more assertive?” 

"I can see that. Everything I say you basically just say yes and accepts calmly. The most recklessness you've managed to do is come to me and wait for something when you want to know something. But only this. You do not ask or insist. You want to know but you don't want to know that much... At least it's your actions that make that impression. You talked for several minutes now about what you would do with my neck when you could have just done it. Advice from who lived more for someone who lived less. Sometimes it's better to do more and talk less."

He begins to take the rings from his hands and continues talking. "I'm used to living among passive people, they need leadership. I usually do not give them councils but you are an exception."

Sigh. He rubs his fingers in relief from taking the rings and looks back at her. "You will not stay here for long and if you intend to live your life alone it is good to make sure that at least you are aware." He yawns bored and cover his mouth with his hand.

She bites her bottom lip, as the smirk still laid on her lips, as she listened to him,

“ your not wrong, I won’t deny it. With that said, your a very assertive person, on somethings, you sometimes listen but only half, like that one day I asked you to stay in your room that you should rest when I went to check on you, you were gone and on the balcony, you did return to your room and stayed but that was it. You only half-listen if I tell you not to drink when but to eat, you drink and eat again only half listing, but you give your opinion of disagreement sometimes and you still do the opposite. “ she said as she look up at him, looking in his eyes,

“ I don’t understand you and that annoys so much that only God understands, i don’t understand how your moods are either boredom, like now, extreme anger, and then happiness which only lasts for a few moments. I don’t understand why when someone cares about you, you push them away and call them names because they worried about you. I don’t understand most of the things you do and yet even though.. I know I should not, I find when I am with you I am fascinated with every little thing you do… even though you say harsh things, they don’t always bother me... and I don’t understand why. I have never been interested in one person so much before, and that's why i act passive it seems to be the safest way..” she never raised her voice she said all this in a very calm voice. 

Frollo rested his elbow on the arm of the couch to rest his chin on his hand as he heard her speak. Part of him was impatient, feeling that she was speaking a lot but at the same time saying little. And then he answered. "I've seen it before. Even to be assertive you asked if I wanted you to be. You remind me of Quasimodo. You must have been raised by a family that follows rules. Military maybe? Oh, no... forgive me are doctors, is not it? Curious. Passive people are naturally drawn to leadership."

She smirked and looked away shaking her head, “ you did not understand what I was telling you did you? I was raised by the order of doctors yes, the funny thing is. I never took orders well until I work for you, but then again I was under a doctor who worked for the boss I suppose that’s why I act different. With that said yes you follow the rules or get punished that’s how it was and with many ‘dads’ “ she said that part sarcastically “ you, on the other hand, know your rules and your rules only and don’t particularly care for the rest, you listen to it think about but still do it your way, so you either were raised like a king, or you raised your self most of the time.” 

"I suppose it must be reassuring to be guided and not have to make decisions." He lets his head relax and fall back. Staring at the ceiling as he stroked his own hand.

"I can't imagine myself in your place. But what you said makes sense maybe that's why I feel so bored. Do you have a pot-.. a medication for boredom?"

“ not really, it’s quite annoying.. maybe if it was my choice it could be but it’s not. I am to do my job and that's all the matters it’s not a wonderful life. “   
She smiled as she looked out the window, “ no medication or potion don’t work that way, it would be nice.” She looked back at him, “ I don’t have those but I can tell you happiness helps with boredom find something you like to do, I sing when I am bored it keeps things not soo… glomly.. and it makes things interesting.” She raised an eyebrow as she looked him over “ you have to enjoy doing something, right? Try that.” 

He keeps staring at the ceiling and echoes what she said. "What I enjoy..." He smirks while remembering Esmeralda's furious face. Threatening him and refusing to submit to his command. A challenge indeed.

“ you do realize it's something you look forward to doing you don’t get caught up in, and spend all the time doing just that it's something you do to reward yourself. Or after so long you will become bored of that.” 

He looks at her and speaks. "Rephrase this speech. I hate speak with riddles."

She smirked “ it's not a riddle. But i guess another way is.. If you eat the same thing every day, after so long it gets old and you want to eat something different. It's the same, you eat something you really like every now and then it keeps you enjoying it. “ 

"What a crazy conversation..." Frollo said without understanding at all. "Hahaha!" He laughs and dries a tear from the corner of his eye. Sigh. Smiling he looks at her and says "I must be going crazy too."

She smiled, and laughed a little. “ that or you have overworked your self, and you need a break.” she smirked as she looked up at him, “ or your right and your just going crazy.” 

"Yes and again you give your standard answer. 'It may be it or may not. Whatever you wish Mestre Frollo.' " Haha ha. He laughed at his own joke as he slipped back his rings.

She smirked “ No i actually think i am right this time, 50 percent crazy, other 50 overworked. “ she said as she said with a sarcastic tone. “ master Frollo.” 

"You know I just made fun of you, did not you?" He said quietly seeing that she was far more passive than he imagined. "I think we've talked a lot already."

“ i know and the sad part is, i have done the same to and you just don’t know it, cause i have used riddles. “ she said with a nod, “ we have, I should be going.” she said as she stood up.


	12. Chapter 12

He just rolled his eyes back. And walks to the window looking at the city and giving his back to her. As silently asking her to leave. It was approaching the time that he could finally have the chance to finish his challenge. He just wanted the time to pass faster, Jessica helped but it was not so interesting for him to continue using her. He hated to admit it but he was not patient. He tapped his fingers on the window while he looked out. 

She left, the room with his back to her, shutting the door behind her, she went back to the dungeons. She went into her office, as she did the guards looked at each other, before going up to see her. 

“ So did you finally tell him?” ask Japheth, Jessica turned and looked at him, knowing what he meant she still said “ i have no idea what your talking about.” she said as she looked back at the paper on her desk. The guards looked at each other, before Shem walked over to her and placed his hand over what she was reading, causing her to look up, at them. She let out a sigh, as she shook her head. “ it doesn't matter, and how do you know?.. ” 

“It might be a huge palace but, word still gets around. “ he said, she nodded sliding her fingers through hair, with a sigh, she gave up. 

“ i kinda told him, but he's more of a straightforward person, and i was not and so he did not even take knowledge of it, but it's probably best because i am not his type. So why get my heartbroken? Besides i am not a challenge, i am to passive. ” she said with a shrug. 

While they were talking they did not realize who all was listening closely. The next day, when the two prisoners were released, they waited till dark before they went to go see their old friend. 

They met him in a dark alley, he greeted them with a hug and smile, as they stood in the dark alley. “ what have you learned my friends? “ 

“Not to much, but there is a new woman, she leaves in the fall, but she does like the minister, as shocking as that is, and when they spend time together. He doesn't seem to like her, but sometimes he's nice when he's around her.” they explained in shock. 

The gypsy king rubbed his chin as he listened, “ we can’t have that…” he said, looking out at the sky, “ we are going to have get rid of the little redhead. “ and so they started to set their trap. 

It was a Sunday night, and Jessica had gotten caught up, with helping the kids that she did not realize what time it was. She started to head back towards the palace, when 4 men came out of no. she could tell she was being followed, and it was to late for anyone to be around to help, which she did not need it. 

One of the men, grabbed her from behind, which threw her head back into his, making him jerk back in pain, for his nose had been dislocated, losing his grip on her she grabbed his arm and twisted it back, dislocating his shoulder and. As she need she used her knee to as he was bent over she to knock the wind out of him as her need went into his chest, pushing him down as, as she counted to fight with the other three expect this time it did not go as smoothly, she stabbed in she shoulder, leg, and side. When the battle was done only two barely breathing. The others laid on the ground dead. 

The next morning, Jessica was not at work, she did not bring snowball and his friend their apple, the guards decide one should go to the minster. Ham decide to go, after lunch, “ sir, have you seen the nurse? no one can find her.” 

Before he could answer the butler came running in. “ its Jessica… they found her.” he said more to ham, all the servants and guards had noticed her missing. 

Frollo rises from his chair with a tired sigh. He puts on his hat and grabs his sword. "What happened now?"

“ You should see for yourself.” the butler said as he lead the way, there were two bodies of gypsy the size of ham and the others, dead at the bottom of the steps, and one beaten but alive, tied up gypsy. Richard, a tall guard held Jessica in his arm, they did not know what to do but they had tried to stop the bleeding. “ it looks like they tried to attack her, but she put up a fight, and still is. She is still breathing.. “ they stood at the front steps of the palace waiting for his orders. 

"Tsk..." Frollo rubs his forehead irritated. "She has a friend. Let's take her there." The soldier holding her enters the carriage just after Frollo.

Arriving at Mr. Smith's house. Frollo knocks on the door. "Mr Smith? This is Minister Frollo, Jessica needs your help!" He screamed impatiently.

He nodded, and got in with him. 

When they got there a loud voice was let out “ there’s no need to yell...” he stopped in his tracks as he walked into the room,

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!” He screamed as any dad would, be rushed over to her, taking her from his arms. Pushing the stuff out off the table to as he laid her down on it, he looked at her face. “ my poor child..” He whispered as he said as he checked her body for all the cuts. “ I knew this would happen..” he whispered to her.

Frollo watched as the soldier was shoved. He sighs and speaks. "Stay to watch over. That was an attack without a doubt the damned can come back to finish what started."

Frollo begins to leave and the soldier speaks. "Are you leaving, Sir?"

"Yes? I am not a doctor or a saint to work miracles. Let me know what happens and if you need anything." Frollo turns his back and go to the carriage.

He started to say something but stopped remembering his place he nodded, He nodded as he watched him walk out the door, shutting it behind him. The guard turned his attention back to the doctor who mumbled under his breath,

“ he’s not no saint for sure..” as he grabbed a bucket of water, and some bandages, a needle, string, and some other stuff. He laid them on the bench behind him. 

Standing at the door of the carriage stood Tommy he smiled up at him, “ hello,” he said with a wave, “ why are you here?” he asked out of curiosity not knowing what was happening inside. 

The doctor started off with wound, near her hip, making sure her organs were not punctured, and luckily they were not. But it was all the way through her. He looked up at the guard. 

“ I need you to turn around.” he was short and to the point, hesitantly the guard did as he was told and turned around, his back to them but he could see everything happening behind him from a mirror on a desk. He cut her dress so he could, get a better look at the wounds, he turned her on her side to look at the cut, it was right beside the brand she had. He sighed, as he sat her back down and picked up the bottle of alcohol and pour some into the cut causing her to open her eyes, clenching her teeth together, so she would not scream. The doctor gave a small smile. Mostly glad to see her eyes open, 

“ i knew that would wake you up.” he said as she groaned a little, “ I rather just be stabbed again then use that stuff, “ she said laying her head back, on the table with a heavy sigh. He grabbed a piece of cloth, placing it in the water, he ringed it out before using it to clean up the wound, before he started to sow it up. “ there's one on your back i will get to that last, you’ll have to lay on your stomach to do that one. “ she did not answer him, 

“ it looks like he gave you quite beating, “ she looked at him, “ he did not do this, and you know it.. Besides i look nothing like the other 3.” she said looking back up at the ceiling, she looked over at the guard after a few mins, raising an eyebrow. “ how long has he been here, and how long have i been out?” she asked 

“ probably since early this morning or late last night, it's passed lunch now. And the whole time, the morning guards and i found you, you were not far from the orphanage. We took you, to the minister who brought you here. “ she nodded her head once as he finished, as if to say thank you. 

Frollo looked at the child and replied. "First you must use, 'sir' to talk with me. And second, I've come to bring Miss Rabbit, she's .... Sick." Sigh. Satisfied with his reply, Frollo got into the carriage and returned to the Palace of Justice.

It was already late and it was a moonless night, he deduced that if he had not yet received any news it was because Jessica had survived till now at least.

He stared out the window as he played with his dagger in his hands. He finishes his glass of wine. "Tomorrow if she's still alive I'll hunt who did it. But today..." He smiles wickedly. "Today I have a challenge to finish." 

He begins to change into his usual black hoodie. After nights spying on Esmeralda he knew that tonight she would be alone.

What Jessica had told him days ago, echoed in his mind. Maybe if he finally had her once and for all, maybe he'd be full of her and then he'd be free. Maybe my life goes back to what it was before.

He takes the young horse in the stable and leaves where he knew that Esmeralda would be. Arriving at her house. He wears a black fabric mask. Just a crack on it for his mouth and small holes for his eyes.

He wears his gloves and easily opens the window of the humble house. Despite the creaking of wood on the floor, the gypsy still slept.

Frollo closes the window. Slowly he went to where she kept her knife and left it out of her reach. Frollo's heart was beating like a horse's in his chest he could hear the blood pulsing in his ears and sweat dripping down his face from beneath his mask.

He stops at the foot Esmeralda's bed. Watching her sleep. Slowly he leaned down and breathed the scent of her hair. Possessed with desire, he let out a moan.

It was enough to wake Esmeralda that immediately opened her spout to scream. Frollo quickly covered her mouth with his hand and pinned her to the bed with his body.

She tries to fight but he easily holds her wrists above her head with his other free hand.

"I got you now! Mine!" He thought maniacally as he buried his masked face in her neck. Through the crack of his mask he lets his tongue pass to lick every skin he managed to reach. He moaned with the taste as he rubbed his body against hers.

Esmeralda tried to fight, tears streaming down her face. He takes his hand from her mouth but before she can scream he kisses her violently. She bites his lip, he screams and slaps her face.

She gives a cry that is soon silenced by the fabric of her nightgown that Frollo had raised from her and shoved on her mouth. He rubs his face on her breasts sucking and biting brutally. He rocked and rubbed himself on her thighs until it was too much for him to bear.

With a long groan, he lets his eyes roll back, feeling the hot liquids wetting his pants.

Frollo could feel his body wanting more and getting even more excited to see her like this. Finally he had tamed the magnificent beast of Emerald's eyes. And now she was his.

He then stops. He wanted to kill her. He had tried before. And now there was nothing to stop him. He loosens her wrists and slides his hands down her arms, he massages her breasts in his hands slowly, licking his lips in anticipation, he circles her neck.

Esmeralda puts her hands on his hands to stop him but he does not squeeze. Esmeralda manages to spit the tissue from her mouth and speaks. "Please do not do that. Please. I will not tell anyone." Tears streamed down her face, and Frollo could see the red skin on her face from where he slapped. 

He feels a pain in his chest. His expression softens. But realizing that she might be being bewitching him to release her, he tries to squeeze her again.

He closes his face to hers as he tries to squeeze her neck, his forehead resting on her forehead. But he could not. He was able to squeeze his fingers. He could not kill her. He failed to kill her before because he was incapable and not because he was prevented.

"AAARG!" He punches the head of the bed enraged and gets up. Immediately Esmeralda covers herself with the sheets and tries to reach for her knife but does not find it.

Sinisterly he covers his mouth with his finger. And leaves the house through the front door. Paralyzed by fear, the Gypsy gazes silently. He grabs the horse and runs to the Palace.

In his bedroom, he rip off his clothes and burned the mask in the fireplace. He screamed and again broke everything he saw ahead. He drinks more of his wine and crawls over his bed.

"Oh. God, why you abandon me?" He mumbled until finally he was exhausted and sleep. 

Jessica spent the rest of the evening getting sowed back together, at least that's how she felt. Laying on a cold table, having someone stitch her up, was not the best feeling in the world. She felt like it was the closest thing to being dead, but alive and being aware of what was happening to you. 

As the night came, and everyone soon went to sleep she stayed up unable to sleep. Even the guard passed out in front of the door. The doctor told him he could sleep on the sofa but he declined. When the doctor was done, he helped her turn back over after stitching up back. 

“ you know you could leave right? You could leave Paris and you never have to come back you don’t have to go back to work..” he whispered to her as he put her in one of his old black button-up shirts. Since he had to cut her dress, so he could get to all the wounds. It was long on her covering everything it should but it stopped mid-thigh. She only looked at him as he spoke not saying a word, her eyes were cold and she blank face. 

“ i am serious Jess,” only the men who raised her called her that. “ the minster might not have done this to you himself, but he has pissed a lot of people off and they will do anything to hurt him.. I don’t want you to be something they use.” she sighed as she shook her head, “ I gave him my word, I stay till fall.” 

He looked at her, placing his hands on her face, “ he doesn't care about.. If you left he would not care. He did not stay, did he? He left and has not been back. “ she jerked her head out of his hands so she could look away, she knew he had a point but she did not like hearing it. “ it doesn't matter, I gave him my word, if I leave my word would mean nothing and so would I.” he gave a sad smile, as he looked her over, “ well I guess a redhead is as stubborn as an ox, which i knew that when you were little. You always were drawn to the most dangerous situations. “ he said with a sigh as he places a kiss on her for head saying goodnight as he went to bed. 

Jessica laid there thinking about everything, in her head. She was fighting sleep she was afraid of sleep. If she slept she would be vulnerable and she knew it. She did not like that feeling at all. She could not fight forever though and soon enough sleep claimed her. She was awoken by the bells waking the city. She sighed as she sat up, she hurt everywhere, but she would be damned if she laid on that any longer. Putting pressure on her feet was even painful. The guard looked up and stood up fast to help her. She held her hand out. “ don’t.. I have to do this, I am not staying here all day. “ he nodded and slowly stepped back. 

Frollo awoke to the sound of the bells. His head ached absurdly by the noise. Ugh. With a heavy hangover, he crawls out of bed, slowly groping over the walls with his eyes closed as he closes the window. With the relief of the semi-darkness, he goes to his side table and drinks all the water that is available in the jar.

"Ah! What a relief... Ugh." Thirst has improved but his head still hurts. He was confused he had a terrible dream. He looks at himself and sees that he was still wearing his black pants last night. Realizing what it was all real he moans in frustration. And he dragged himself slowly through the palace into the bathroom.

A hot bath would be very good but he would have to ask someone to heat the water and he just wanted to wash himself to start the day. Entering the cold tub he felt a mixture of pain and relief. Sinking completely he tried to rearrange his mind calmly as a snap he came out of the water. Regaining his breath he remembers he needs to see how Jessica was.

He quickly gets ready to leave. Leaving the castle, several maids and the butler filled him with questions and one of them gave a basket of fruit and another gave flowers to give to her. They somehow put him inside the carriage with the artifacts.

"Ugh!These idiots!" Frollo set things up on the bench and stressed he massaged the bridge of his nose until he reached the house of Mr. Smith. Dark eyes and red shouted eyes showed his hangover.

He knocks on the doctor's door and waits.

As Frollo got close he would be able to hear the yelling, “ I told you not to be up, don’t you listen?!” The guard opened the door, soon he realized it was the minister he opened it winder for him to come in stepping aside. “ sir.” He said 

Jessica turn around she was surprised to see him, but her face did not show it. She smirked slightly as she looked at doctor smith, “ what’s your excuse now,” he rolled his eyes, he said since she had no clothes other than his shirt she could not leave it would not be ladylike, but there was cargie no one would see now. “ your not leaving Jess,” She Mirrored his look, as a child would do, “ I am, leaving today.. even if I have to walk, I am not staying.” 

“It’s been going on all morning, “ the soldier whispered to the minister, as he shut the door. 

Frollo looked at her and then at the doctor. "Sigh. Mr. Smith, is she fit for work already? There is no use for me, a nurse who can not even walk." He sits on a chair even though no one has offered him a seat.

The doctor smirked, as he lifted his head maybe he did like him, no he still did not. “ nope, if someone touches her like so.” He hugged her around the waist, causing her to scream. “ she will do like so.” She glared at him, “ you do realize if you were anyone else I would have snapped your neck right?..” still smirking “ I know.” He said as he let her go, she stood alone but you could tell it took her a min. 

She looked over the minister “ I am still leaving, your insane,” she said looking at him, and then looked at the minister “ and he’s hungover. Why do you to get to chose? And I can walk, just fine thank you.” Tommy ran by her “ unless someone touches you where you hurt.” He yelled as she grabbed his school books and went to class. “ your not helping.” 

"I need a doctor until she can get back to work at least. Interested? Do you know anyone who would accept it? He would have to be a trustworthy professional who will take care of Miss Jessica too until she can return to work. Oh! And that makes me remember. "

He looks at her from head to toe and then clears his throat. "Ahem. Did you see who attacked you? Can you give any clue? You try to live your life in peace is hard to think that you have any enemies...."

“Work for you? Sorry, i am busy. “The doctor said looking back at Jessica, “ all the other doctors are busy, so i guess she will have to stay here till she is better,” she rolled her eyes as she mutter under breath, “ watch me.” 

She looked at him crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall. She was not pleased and her face clearly showed it. “ Nope, i only have one enemy “ smith looked at her “ Doom is not an enemy.” “ well he's not my friend either. “ she said annoyed-looking back at Frollo 

“ however I highly doubt it was him, besides he would've done it himself, these were gypsy. Besides i left you one alive, what else do you want me to do? All i know is they looked a lot like the people who dance in the streets like they looked familiar. “ she shrugged “so a gypsy, i told you it would be one of his enemies “ Smith said as he walked into another room, to make sure Tommy had left for school. 

"I do not understand why one of my enemies would try to kill a foreign nurse to reach me. They'd be more efficient if they poison my horse." He says looking around looking at the medical devices.

"Sigh. I see... So I guess I'm going to have to get Miss Jessica to work. Since you do not have the time to help and take care of a friend." He gets up by cleaning and cleaning his clothes. He elegantly puts his hat on his head and speaks. "Are you ready Miss Rabbit? Madame Etienne continues to need your care." He stares at Jessica calmly waiting for their response. The soldier behind Frollo emphasized the seriousness of the situation. He would take Jessica if Mr. Smith did not help.

her mouth opened slightly, as she looked at him, “ G thanks, how kind. “ she said as she stood back up, rolling her eyes. 

Smith, clenched his fist, “ i can’t just get up and leave i have patients to see, and i do not bring Tommy anywhere near the prisoners. But i am asking you. “ he looked at Jessica “ not to go, they will come back and if they do who will be there to take care of you. He won’t “ he looks at the minster, “ he cares about his horse more remember, “ she sighed and placed her hand on his cheek, “ if you think their coming back they would kill you or Tommy, and maybe so, but he does have guards. Besides i am not a child anymore dad, let me make my choice. “ she kissed his forehead, as she stepped away, “ yes, we can go. “ she said as she looked up at the minster. 

"Come on Miss Jessica. I'm sure your friend will find time to visit you once a day and help you with your wounds and your work." He smiled at the doctor and left. Inside the carriage, he was serious again. 

She nodded she grabbed the dagger on was the same symbol that was branded on Jessica, and she grabbed holster that was on the table, it normal was wrapped around her thigh but it would lay on one of the cuts if she did. She raised an eyebrow at all the stuff, “ um, what's with all of that?” she asked confused he did not seem like the caring guy to buy you stuff when you are down. 

"The clowns asked to give you." He said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to ease the pain he felt.

She smiled as rolled her eyes, “ that makes more sense, “ picking up the flowers “ your not a very good deliver boy.” she said sarcastically. 

"Ugh. Says the doctor that does not obey the medical orders. Sigh. Let's just hope your friend comes to at least take care of you." He sits down more relaxed looking at her. "You're hard to kill, are not you? You'd better not go out alone again. For some reason you're set to die. It might be interesting to talk with... the gypsies." Frollo then has an idea. He froze as he stared at the roof of the carriage, imagining his plan.

“ don’t even go there, you have no room to talk.” she said not looking up at him, before looking up at him, she smirked a little, “ its the red hair, i am too stubborn to die. I don’t think so, i am not ready to die, and i am not going to die because you upset some gypsies” she said with a shrug, “ i do there all coming with me..” she said serious, as she looked him over, “ i don’t know who looks worse, me or you. “ she said looking at his red eyes, “ you need to drink a lot of water, if you want your eyes to be white again.” 

"Yeah. I know." Arriving at the palace of justice he descends from the carriage and speaks to the soldier. "Take her to her room and I'll go to the dungeon."

He nodded as he helped jessica, out of the carriage by holding his hand out. He walked her to her room but he stood outside, as she went into the room laying the flowers and basket on the table, she took the shirt off as she washed up, she looked in the mirror at her body she sighed, as she put on a normal every day dress she would wear. It was long enough to cover her legs, and had long sleeves. The dress hugged her body. She just did not put on shoes. Opening the door, he looked at her, “ go to bed, i am fine i am going to go see Etienne, “ he shook his head, “ i can’t, he did not say i could leave you alone. And he did not say you could leave.” she shook her head, “ nope, but he did not say i had to stay, “ she smiled as she walked passed himg going up to see Ethene.


	13. Chapter 13

In the dungeon, Frollo realizes that even the air of the place smelled better. No doubt Jessica had done a good job.

"Ahem. Listen to filthy worms. Miss Jessica has been stabbed and will not be able to take care of you until she gets better". He walked past the corridors, extinguishing all the torches. Only a single torch remained in his hand. "Until then do not get sick or get hurt. Because if you get sick, nobody cares."

He leaves a single torch coming in leaving the place cool and dark as it was before Jessica arrived. "I'm ready to reward anyone who has clues of who did it. It does not matter your crime. You can earn your freedom and even some gold. All I want is to get some gypsies hanged, you all know that I'm a man of simple wishes." He smiles wickedly at his smile some of the prisoners saw in Frollo face the face of the devil himself.

With that, he quietly emerges from the dungeon with a small smile on his face. Sigh. Satisfied he goes to a soldier and talks. "Take this message to the Quasimodo explain it is necessary for me to talk to the gypsy witch."

"He will not help, sir." Frollo gets angry and whisper. "I'm sure he'll help after you explain what happened to Miss Jessica. Alas, tell him Miss Jessica 'll go with me."

The soldier hesitates but accepts the mission and goes to Notre Dame.

The buttler approaches Frollo and speaks. "sir? The chef is wondering if you want something special for lunch."

"Yes. Steak." He smiles go up back to his room.

The Prisoners looked at each other as he spoke. The guards sighed as he left, they had to stay there to, and they liked what Jessica had done it made their job not so miserable. 

Jessica walked on the other side of the room, as Frollo was talking to butler, “ i really don’t think he's going to be happy, “ she kept walking going up the stairs, “ then it won’t be nothing new, “ she said back as she went up the steps to see Etheine. When she found the room she smiled, as she knocked on the open door, “ up for a visitor?” she asked with a smile. 

"Oh! Miss Jessica! I was so worried. They told me that you had to visit the doctor. I hope you were fine. I was praying for you." The old lady smiled with the rosary in her hands. Obviously, no one told her what really happened to Jessica. Afraid her heart could not stand.

She smiled softly as she walked over to her, “ i appreciate that i am okay, don’t worry about me i am redhead.” she said the last part sarcastically. “ how have you been since i been gone.” 

"I'm feeling much better, but I get out of breath when I try to get back to work. I'm feeling useless." She said sadly but she soon smiled and changed the subject. "Tell me how things are going with your work."

“ Sadly, you won’t be able to do everything you use to could, but there are things you can do just try not to do to much, take breaks. Trust me i know its hard, it just takes time.” she returned the smile, “ its well, the prisoners listen and the guards help, and the children i go see on Sunday, are doing so much better.” she did not want to tell her just yet she would not be working all the time, or at least everyone thought she would not be. 

The butler arrives in the room and asks the same. Excuse the chef is asking what they want for lunch.

Ethiene gets confused and talks. "Why? Did something special happen?" Ethiene knew that the chef only followed the same dishes she had always selected. What was happening to change that? She thought.

The butler hesitates and speaks." The minister has asked different things to eat and this has left the chef hesitant of what to prepare now."

Ethiene removes the covers from above her determined to get up to get back to work. "You better answer then Miss Jessica."

She raised an eyebrow, confused about what the big deal was. “ I don’t understand, why is it a big deal, if he wants something different.” She asked very confused, she looked at Ethiene, “ hey, wow where are you going, did you not hear me take things slow.” She said with a smile as she shook her head this whole palace did not listen did they, “ um a Salad would be fine for me, I don’t really care I am not picky.” She shrugged her shoulders 

The butler then goes away. Etienne grabs her uniform and starts dressing. "I will not make any effort I'll just organize. This palace clearly is in chaos. The chef does not even know what to prepare! How absurd!"

She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the guard, “ so are you going to tell me why this is so important to get you out of bed?” She asked as she crossed her arms. 

Etienne sits beside her and speaks. "You know, miss. Since a young age, the master was always very fearful of God. In his search for the salvation of his mortal soul, he has dedicated himself to serve God. I'm not sure if God is pleased with some of the choices the Master made in His name. But among them, the master abstained himself from the pleasures of the flesh."

She pauses and picks up her shoes while she dresses, she continued speaking. "He practices constant fasting of meat both as spiritual preparation and penance. It imbues an aversion to evil and repugnance to the immoral things we have committed. At the same time, it is the desire and the resolves to change lives with the hope of divine mercy and trust in the help of His grace."

Sigh. Finally dressed the old lady stands and talks. "He broke his vows. Something happened, miss Jessica. I'm afraid he may have lost the fear of the last thing that held him back."

“I understand now.” She said with a nod, as she looked at her, she stood up, a little bit more slowly than she normally would, she held out her good hand to help her up. 

“come on, let’s get you back to work.” She said with a soft smile.

After doing some bureaucratic work he realizes that he did not have anything else to do. This was terrible to him since nobody fits better than him in the old proverb, an empty mind is the devil's workshop.

Frollo recluses himself in the small chapel of the palace of justice, a humble image of Our Lady before him. Kneeling before her, he held her cold feet submissively.

"Holy Mary, Mother of God. You are a witness to my affliction. Without the courage to ask anything from God, I ask you to intercede for me. Pray for me, a sinner, now and at the hour of my death for my trial will be hard. For I have reached my limit. The cross was too heavy I can not carry anymore."

Frollo listens to footsteps and to his prayer. Making a sign of the cross upon himself he lifts and waits. Then the butler appears in the doorway and speaks. "Sir, lunch was served in the dining room."

Frollo raises his eyebrow. "I see that I will have company today." He thought as he walked into the dining room.

Ethienne was able to organize the work of the employees and emphasized the importance of the minister and Jessica eating in the dining room. She was a strict governess with her rules.

"Come on, Miss Jessica, we can not be late." The old lady was happy to be useful again.

Frollo came into the dining room realizing that something was different. The dishes matched the cutlery and glasses, and the towel was neatly folded. Seeing Ethiene entering the dining room he spoke.

"So apparently it is true that witches only die burned." He laughed and sat down. Satisfied to see Ethiene return to work.

Despite the horror on the faces of the other employees who heard the joke of bad taste, Ethiene laughed and replied. "Master will have to bear me for a while longer."

Jessica was looking out the window when he walked in, she rolled her eyes at his statement, it was a cruel joke, she also felt it was cruel to make her sit with him again, since he was in his joking mood but she could take most of his jokes she understood. The guard still stood in the corner of the room Jessica turned and looked at him. 

“ so are you going to have me be followed all the time or is there a reason i am in a place full are guards but i am still being watched like a child?” she asked they sat down at the table, she did not like this, it made her feel trapped or chain like an animal the guard was nice yes, but she hated not being able to ever be alone. 

"My orders were for you not to walk alone on the street. Inside the palace, I did not order anything. If the soldiers are doing this, must be just an excuse to be able to be close to you." He opens the napkin and covers his lap.

He grabs the glass and takes a sip. He smirks at Jessica and speaks. "It's amazing to see you standing up now after I've seen you on the floor yesterday. But now it's not a matter for grotesque things, right?" he looked at her with his head tilted.

The butler arrives and serves the dishes.

The guards eyes widen, “ you did give an order at all, so i just assumed..” he said as face turned red, and left. 

she smirked and rolled her as looked back at the minster, as he spoke she bit her bottom lip holding back a laugh, “ the funny part is in my worst state i probably looked better than you ever could,” she said as the smirk still laid on her lips, as she looked in his eyes. “ but i appreciate your kinds words, minister. “ 

The butler placed the dishes down in front of them, she looked up at him. “ thank you, “ he nodded, as a your welcome. 

Frollo looked at her seriously. Wanting to react to her audacity. But seeing that Ethiene was still there, he held himself. "If this old woman knows that they made this red-headed witch a patchwork doll, she's going to end up falling hard on the floor and I do not have time to train new housekeepers." He thought as the butler served his steak.

He makes the sign of the cross upon himself and skillfully uses the fork and makes to cut a piece. He puts it in his mouth and at the same instant closes his eyes. "Ah.. I'll never get used to that taste." He looks at the chef who waited anxiously to know if he liked it.

"its good. You can go." Frollo says calmly.

The chef smiles and returns to the kitchen with Ethiene.

She looked at him as if nothing had happened why he gave her the serious look. Which was not new to her at all by now. 

She folded her heads and prayed when she was done, she took a bit of her salad, she watched them to go, return back to the kitchen. She thought about what Ethiene had told her, and she thought about what she had told him, she wonders if maybe he just misunderstood. Little did she know he did take her advice, just not the way it should of been taken. 

Since when Frollo began eating meat he has felt that his appetite has improved a lot. He was even hungry for his mealtimes. He chews quietly as he looks ahead.

“ So, why the sudden change of meals?” she asked not looking at him, she said out of curiosity. 

"I finished my fast. Now I'm doing my carnival." He said quietly and picked up his glass of water and drank it to wipe his mouth, then took out his wine glass and took a sip. Smiling politely he asked. "How is your lunch? Of your liking? I know how difficult it is to eat with recent wounds on the body." 

‘He's being nice??, i am confused, maybe i hit my head to heard during the fight.. ‘ she thought in her head, she pushed the thoughts to the side as she looked back at him, she returned the same smile, “ i see. It's good, thank you for asking. “ she nodded, “ yeah, but when you have wounds nothing feels, that good.” she said with a shrug and immediately regretting it, she smiled. ‘ a perfect example.’ she thought. 

"What a pity," he says quietly as he eats.

She raised an eyebrow, “ what do you mean?” 

"That is a shame you can not enjoy your meal now." He puts the last piece of his steak in his mouth.

She nodded, as she finished her food. “ I suppose so, it could be worse, its better to look at the bright side sometimes. “

"Hum...I suppose so." He smiled politely at her and changed the subject. "Tomorrow if you are already feeling better I would like to take you to Notre Dame and visit Quasimodo. I'm sure he must miss you. He clings easily to those who are kind to him." 

He ends up eating and wiping his mouth with a napkin.

She returns the smile, “ alright,” she said with a nod, “ it will be nice to see him again,” she thought it was sweet, but kina sat, for they had only met once, and he would care for her. She would never wish for someone to be lonely, it was a sad feeling. “ you would probably like me to leave you be huh?” she asked as she stood up, guessing he would have more important work to do. She really had nothing to do, but she knew he normal was pretty busy, and she did not wish to bother him. 

He gets some water and talks. "In fact, I have a particularly free day today and a dessert would suit me now." He looks at the butler and talks. "Do we have something?" 

The butler gets anxious and says hesitantly. "I'll check, sir." He leaves quickly for the kitchen.

He looks at her standing, looking from her head to toe and speaks. "Are you going to eat standing?" 

She raised an eyebrow, as he said he was free that was unexpected, a smirk appeared on her lips, at the last comment, “ no I suppose I will not…” she said as she sat back down, 

“You know, your a confusing person, every time i think i have you figured out you do the opposite. “ she said as she looked at him her head tilted to the side a little as she looked him over, she always had to expect the unexpected around him, it made things interesting, she would have to say though. 

He rolls his eyes at her. His voice was very low he spoke calmly. "You do not figure out people. You just deal with them and that's it. It's easier that way." 

Frollo hears the footsteps of the butler approaching Frollo turn around to see him. "Sir, the chef asked for a few minutes to bring the dessert. Is that acceptable?" 

Frollo looked at him and spoke. "Yes. It's acceptable. But take off my dishes and bring me some tea." 

The butler starts picking up the dirty dishes and asks "what tea do you wish, sir?" 

Frollo responds. "Whatever. I just want it to be hot."

The butler looks at Jessica and speaks. "Do you have a preference, Miss?" 

“ it might be easier, but it's nice and interesting to get to know someone, to.” she said in reference to his eye roll. 

She gave a small smile to the butler, “ um I don’t drink tee, but thank you.” he nodded as he took their plates and left, she reached up and held her necklaces, the charm was placed between her fingers. It was a sliver chin, with a silver cross on it, it went well with the black dress, which everything went well with black. 

He stared at her calmly.

She felt him looking, so she turned head to look at him. She smiled softly, in return. 

“Hum …” He rests his chin on his hand, looking calm at her, he speaks. “You really are beautiful. Your life must not be easy.”

She titled her head still smiling, “ thank you? “ she said as she looked him over, “ it has it perks, but it's not awful either. What makes you think it's not easy? “

He looks at her seriously, his grave voice whispering to her grimly. "It arouses desire and envy in people. If you do not to deviate from it, bad things happen." 

He stops and looks at his lap, taking the napkin from his lap, folding and placing it on the table.

"An English woman who doesn't drink tea. Now that's an interesting thing to see. I went to London a few times to make deals with the Minister of War Development. He was a very picky man with his tea. A brilliant man, a shame he was murdered." 

He stops talking, seriously thinking a little and looks at her smiling again." He created a special guard for the cities he called policemen. I try to use the idea for years but England does not have the gypsy plague to disinfect. Ugh..." His displeased face turns a smile of satisfaction. "Oh, the tea." 

The butler arrives and serves tea for the minister and an empty cup for Jessica if she changes her mind.

Frollo drinks tea and talks. "Once, he put brandy in his tea and even convinced me to taste it. A horror in my opinion. He was quickly distraught by alcohol and sang a small rhyme that still amuses me. Do you want to listen?" He drank the tea looking at her. 

She raised an eyebrow, at what he said as she looked at him. “ yes, you have a point, but if i only focus on that part of how i look then i would have to worry about my life and safety all the time. And to be honest a life in fear, is no life i want. “ 

She smirked as she sat back, “ I am full of surprise, I was not born there. I was born in Ireland, and as a young child i lived in London for about 3 years which is where i learned to talk, and then i was moved from place to place. With that said though i was a stubborn child, and they would put my medication in the tea when i was sick, ever since i have never come to enjoy it. “ she laughed a little at the story of the man who put brandy in his tea, and listen to him talk, she had not seen him so happy as he was when he was talking about this man, “ when i go there, i drink just them brandy without the tea, it's just how it is.” 

She nodded still smiling, “ i would like to hear it.” 

He smirk and tried to sang the small poem. "In heavens, the chefs will be French, the police will be British, the engineers will be Germans, the bankers are Swiss and the Italian lovers." 

"And in hell it will be. When the chefs will be British, the police will be German, the engineers will be French, the lovers will be Swiss and the Italian bankers!" 

"Hahaha!" He laughed at himself and wiped the tear from the corner of his eye. "Can you imagine the chaos that the hell is?" He chuckles a bit more while drinking his tea.

He had a beautiful voice, she thought as he sang, even though he acted like before he could, she smiled and laughed with him, she could not help it, when he laughed it was like it was contagious, she could not help but laugh. 

She looked at still smiling, “ it would be hell indeed due, to all the chaos. You have a wonderful voice, why have I never heard you sing before now?” 

"You flatter me, my child. I indeed sang when I was a boy but after my voice changed I lost my angelic voice post on church. But I do enjoy sing alone sometimes." Sigh. He sips his tea. 

"He always made me somehow sing with him. He had a terrible voice did not hold a note properly. He practically jiggled like a raven." 

He laughed quietly, his laughter vibrated gravely like distant thunder. "He was a very amusing person, I exchanged letters with him for years, I think it was someone I could call..." He hesitates, running his finger over the edge of the cup he gazes at his reflection in the tea and speaks in a whisper. "... a friend." 

'Bam.' The door opens with the butler passing with the dessert. He serves a dish to each with a smile.

Frollo looks suspiciously at the plate. "What is it?" 

"They are pears cooked in red wine and caramelized in beet sugar, must be eaten hot according to our chef." The butler says proudly.

Frollo sighs and with a fork he tries.   
The chef stared into the distance, sneaking through the door.

Frollo swallows, looks at the butler seriously. "Bring the chef here."

The butler turns to look for the chef who was already terrified of displeasing the minister.


	14. Chapter 14

She did not like being called his child, she thought in her head that just didn't sit right especially sense she had a crush on him, that she had almost put out, until today… all the emotions had hit her again, even though she would not admit that. 

“ i like the deep voice, it fits you,” and it's extremely attractive she thought, hearing his voice alone could send shivers down her spine. As he spoke about his friend, he looked so sad and lonely, which made her want to kiss him for some strange reason like that was going to make it better. The feeling did not last for long, though for she brought back to reality at the slam of the doors, she blinked as she shook her head and looked away before raising a eye brow, as she watched the minister, he did not look pleased but only god knew with this man. She looked at the plate, she was not sure about it either, she took a bit of it, she did not think it was terrible but it was sweet. 

Reference : https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcRQ6pgQk6ewya9dJckQBw3lZKjtZgLqiPd_oBrA7wHn71tFzWFe

The chef approached anxiously holding his apron in his hands. "Yes, Minister?" 

"I'm extremely angry. Why have you never served me that before? It's great. I want to eat this every day." Frollo finishes speaking and turns to his plate to continue eating as if nothing had happened.

"Yes, Minister. Forgive me, I'm glad you liked it. Excuse me." The butler and chef go back to the kitchen relieved.

Frollo looks at Jessica and talks. "If you do not like it, you can give me yours." 

She place her hand over her mouth, to hold back a laugh as the two left she could not hold it back any more, she started to laugh as she covered her face as she laughed before looking up at him smiling, 

“ your so cruel to them! you probably gave that poor man a heart attack. “ she said with a laugh as smirked “ oh can I? “ she slid slid her plate to him,

“ you can have, I am not really hungry” as she shook her head in disbelief at what he had done. 

He holds his smirk while chewing the pear. Usually he enjoys alone, torturing people. He pulled her plate silently closer to him, showing that he was going to accept and it her pear too. 

"You know, miss, life is too short to be struggling with things we do not even have control over. Sigh. I should have accepted my fate sooner." He finishes his pear begins to eat her pear.

She smiled sliding her fingers through her hair, “ with what things?” she asked confused as she tilted her head slightly “ you know your fate?”

He nods and says with a smile. "Eternal damnation." And returns to eat his pear, with his mouth full he says. "That is really good." 

Her smile disappeared, as she looked at him. She was lost for words…. She nodded slowly as she looked away. She was shocked, how could he be okay with that. She turned in looked at him, her face was blank but she felt sorrow for him, she placed her hand over his, she was concerned for him but he had never seen this happy before either. You could tell she was worried about him, as she looked in his eyes, “ i can’t expect that..” she whispered 

Frollo stopped chewing as she placed her hand over his hand. He stared at her in confusion. He swallows slowly and looks at her hand and then at her face. Was she felling sorry for him? He though. " It's not as bad as the word makes it seem to be." He whispered. 

She shook her head as she looked at him, “ … yes it is.. And i don’t want the only man i have ever felt love for to die and go to hell forever…’she said as looked at him, she squeezed his hand as she let it go, “ i don’t expect you to feel the same, i know i am just a toy to you, besides i am not your demon, “ she said as she gave him a small smile, “ i will leave you be now,” she said as she stood up.

He stares at her in astonishment. Not knowing what to say. His feeling turns into anger. Was she kidding with him? But then he thinks. What if it's true? He looks at her from head to toe. She's so young. She knows I have no money but much less reputation. What does she want? He thought. 

Frollo has a flashback in his mind of the letters of marriage proposals he has received along his life and when he became one of the ministers of France the letters continued despite his white hair. Now he doesn’t expect to receive another offer. Even more personally and directly from the interested party.

He could feel his face red and sweat in his hands.That was embarrassing. "Ahem... I.. Hum.. You flatter me again..."

She smiled at him softly, as she raised a eye brow, “ you really did not know huh?” She asked referring to his pink cheeks it was cute, she pushed the chair in, she looked at him once more. 

“ your welcome?” She said as she raised a eye brow, still smiling. “ if want your more then welcome to come walk with me if you like, but I can’t sit any longer. Or I can just let you be it’s your choice.” 

He opens his mouth and then closes. "I'm going to the stable later. You are welcome to go too if you want to go. But I believe you need to rest now, I need you health quickly. Do not forget that tomorrow we have an appointment." He swallows hard and wipes his hands on the side of his clothing.

" Excuse me. " Frollo quickly escapes from that situation to his room.

As he walks out the door, Ethiene, the butler and the chef fall through the kitchen's door. They were listening through the door.]

“ will see, when the time comes, don’t want to make any promise just yet, “ referring to go see the horses, she said with smile as he walk out, she smirked as she saw the 3 come out 

, “ I don’t know whos more in shock, you three or him. “ she said with a small laugh. 

Frollo closes the door behind him. His breathing was fast, he put his hand on his chest trying to calm down.

"What gave on you Claude? Become a boy again? It's not the first skirt tail thrown at you. Not even the first beautiful woman you see. It's only the first that declared to you. Just that!" He spoke alone in circles around the room.

With heat he starts to take off his uniform, just getting his pants and white shirt on. He opens a few buttons near his neck to get a better breath. Be it a joke or not. It does not change the fact that it was the first time someone declared to him. It was different for letters. "Ugh! It was too embarrassing!" He rolled on the bed and moaned with his face on the pillow.

“ Did you mean it?...” the butler asked, after a few moments, “ of course, i would not of said it if i did not. “ she said with a smile, as bowed her head, “ Now I am going to go rest, “ she said as she walked out going to her room, leaving the shocked 3 still standing there. 

She returned to her room, she sat down on the bed, leading her head back against the wall as she looked out the window, at the city. She could feel the sunshine in through the window, making her smile. “ I wonder how things are going to go from now on.” she whispered to herself, 

Frollo wakes up and looks out the window, it was dark, the stress must have made him sleep. He yawned and stretched. Scratching his belly he thought he would have to meet her in the stables. Hopefully she would not touch the subject again. 

Frollo begins to think and if she touches the subject? What if he give in? He is already condemned and certainty the hell that he will go, Esmeralda will be there and there will be his paradise. At least that's what he had planned, but now he was hesitant.

"Ugh..." He gets up and decides to go. He puts on his boots and walks out to the stable without changing his clothes. Merely tidy his hair with his hands until he stops at his painting in the hallway. He looks at his young face and does not recognize himself. He runs his hand over his real face and sighs. Going to the stables without stopping again.

She had gotten there a little earlier than the minster, snowball was happy to see the woman who gave him treats again, he was showing off like he use to when he was younger, she laughed, the horse shook his head and let her pet him, sliding her hand over his cheek

“ your sweet, you know the right?” she said as she laughed, the white horse across from his shook his head, at the what she said like he understood her. 

"He bitted off same fingers of the last one that touched him. It must be getting softer with age." Frollo approached with a bucket and brush.

She turned and looked up at him, “ ouch… “ she looked up at the horse again, “ i don’t know about get soft, he doesn't like when the other horse get attention though, when i first started coming, he would not look at me, but then one day he let me pet him. But he is sweet when you get to know him, “ 

"It's an animal. There is not to much to know." Frollo picks up his brush and begins to brush the long mane.

She rolled her eyes “ he has feelings and he only trust certain people there is plenty to know, you just have to take time to listen“ she said as she looked at him, “ I am sorry if i ruined your day, “ said as she looked away from him once more, 

He keeps brushing his mane calmly and speaks. "When you heal I let you ride on it. He walks by himself you will just need to hold on." 

Her face lit up, with a smile, “ really? I hope i get better very soon than.” 

Frollo looks at her and speaks. "Yes, of course. Why not? You're lightweight will not tire him." 

She looked back at him, “well he's yours, and most people don’t let you ride their horses. When i was little i always wanted one, but they cost to much, so i never road one. “ 

"Then you better get better soon." He offers a small smile that disappears quickly. He brush more the mane and talks. "Since he likes you. Maybe you can help me." 

Frollo picks up the bucket that had carrots cut into slices. "Hold this." 

Snowball feels the smell and is already excited. Frollo picks up a cloth and covers the animal's eyes tightly.

"Distract him with the carrots while I cut his mane." Frollo picks up the scissors and the sound of the blades already causing the huge horse's ears to lift.

She return the smile, “ i will do my best to, “ her smile stayed though, she held the bucket as she looked up at the beautiful horse. “ uh okay,” 

she said as as she gave him a carrot “ hey easy… i like all my fingers. “ when she held out the other, “gental.. “ she whispered, and he was very, she smirked “ good boy, do i give him the hole bucket or just a few at a time? “ 

"Just give it slowly. He hates to cut his mane and tail. Why do you think it's so long? By fashion? I avoid as much as I can but it's already too long." He takes a part of the mane and with the sharp blade makes the first cut.

She nodded as she did just that, she smiled, “ because he looks handsome with long hair of corse, “ she said sarcastically he was a beautiful horse though, there was no denying that.

Frollo passes the scissors by cutting the length of the mane in half. While only cutting a tip of the tail.

"Phew. It was much easier this time." He takes off the cloth from the animal that shakes feeling that his mane has been cut.

She smiled, as she looked up at the horse, “ i am glad i could help, “ she said as she petted him. “ and just in time, we have officially ran out of carrots,” she said as she looked over at the minister, 

"Well I thought this was going to take more time and work. I had saved the time for this and now. I think we can ... We can go." Frollo speaks hesitantly. 

She nodded as she looked at him, she could tell he was nervous, she smiled softly. “ okay, “ she said as she handed him back the bucket. “ you do know you don’t have to act different around me, I have liked you for awhile, the only thing is now you know. “ 

Frollo looked away from her and scratched his neck nervously.

She sighed as she looked up at him, she cup his face with her hands so he had to look in her eyes. 

“ part of me wants you tell me how you feel and the other part knows, I know your heart is already taken... but when you cheat death, it makes you realize there are some things not worth taking to your grave. Telling you was one of them..” She whisper, their lips were so close, as she talked to him, just inches away from one another, she than let him go, she gave him a soft smile, she would not lie, she did not want to kiss him, but she wanted him to want it back and that was not going to happen or so she thought at least.

With that she bid him a good night and started back to the palace. 

"My heart is taken?" Frollo asked confusedly in his trembling voice. In his mind he felt ashamed to say it out loud. It was a feminine, romantic way of talking about a matter that didn't suit him.

She looked at him, “ the woman you always stare at, the gypsy girl… she has your heart does she not?”

Frollo stares at Jessica confused. Slowly he understands what she was talking about and his nose wrinkled in disgust.

He knew he could not pretend not to know who Jessica was talking about, the whole city knew. But he never thought anyone would understand the situation the way Jessica understood.

He approaches Jessica and whispers, baring his teeth. "I hate that filthy gypsy witch." 

She looked up at him as she raised a eye brow, as her eyes searched his, she was quite for a moment. 

“ good..” she whispered, as she took one last step closing the space between them, “ than i won’t feel so bad when I do this, “ she said right before she kissed him, pressing her soft lips against his, it was a soft kiss. 

Frollo hold his breath as she kissed him. Leaning he stared into her closed eyes. "She smells so good." He thought as he looked the details of her face.

She broke the kiss looking up at him she gave a small smile, “ I suppose I should say good night huh?” She said as she looked up at him, 

Frollo looked at her with his eyes half closed. He licks his lips, still feeling proof of what she did. His face was very hot and he was breathing slowly. "I can go with you?" He asked almost inaudibly.

She bit her bottom lip slightly, as she looked at him “ yes, you can..” she said as she looked up at him, a small blush appeared on her cheeks, taking his hand in hers as she laid him back inside, she laid him upstairs to his room closing the door behind them. 

Frollo let her pulls him. He looked at her hesitantly. He doesn’t expect her to take him to a room. He struggles not to look at his bed.

If she wanted him then so be it. He's been privating himself of so much. And now he losed everything because of a gypsy. Enough of fasting.

He raises his hand through her cheek feeling the soft peach skin on his cold fingers. "You're so beautiful." he whispers. 

She smiled softly as he touched her face, as his thumb slid across her lips, she it looking up at him, sliding her hands up his chest. She whispered “ than kiss me?” 

He hesitated. Did he know do that? Even so, he bent and kissed her again as he cupped her face in his hands.

She slid her fingers through his hair as she kissed him, back softly. His hair was extremely soft to the touch. As they kissed, their bodies pressed together, as if time stop all around them. They ended up sitting down in his chair with her straddling his lap, as they kissed. When the kiss broke she looked into his eyes, she had lost her breath. 

“ my head is telling me i should leave… before this goes to far.. But everything else is saying to stay....” she said breathlessly, as she slid her fingers through his hair. 

"I have more self control than I look. Just a little more, yes?" Frollo whispered leaning down to kiss her again.


	15. Chapter 15

That was so good. He was filled with regret that he had not done it before. He moaned slightly as he kissed her. He slid his tongue into her mouth to taste her. 

He rested his hands on her waist with care knowing she was hurt.

He breaks the kiss and whispers against her lips. "You are so sweet." He kisses again more firmly pulling her closer to him. Groaning feeling her thigh over his member while he continued to kiss her.

“ yes..” She whispered he claimed her lips with his own. One hand stayed tangled in his hair, as the other slid down his neck and to his chest. Hearing him moan, sent a shiver down her spine. 

She moaned in protest at the absence of his lips, against hers as he broke the kiss. But she was soon rewarded with them once more, 

She could not help but buck her hips against his as held her close he was so gentle, as he held her close to him. When she felt him against her thigh she moaned softly, she was already so hot and brother for him. 

Frollo breaks the kiss and regains his breath. He licks his lips looking predatorily with a smile. He sighs and withdraws from her as he relaxes his back in the chair, withdrawing his hands from her and placing them on the arms of the chair.

"You can go now. You must be tired. We have to wake up early tomorrow. If you wish we can visit your doctor friend to see your wounds." Frollo said quietly in his hoarse voice. 

He is not touching her anymore. Merely looking at her on his lap and waiting for her to dismount him.

She catches her breath as she nods sliding her fingers through her hair, she nodded. As she stood up,

“ I would like that,” She said as she gave him a small smile, as she leaned down 

She kissed his cheek, “ goodnight minister.” She whispered as she stood up, once more she left the room. 

When she got to her room she closed the door behind her, and leaned back against the door, as she bite bottom lip, she started to blush at realizing what all that was happening. She shook her head, as she went into the bathroom to clean up, when she was done she dried off with a towel. she put on her normal nightshirt and got into the bed.

Frollo knocks on her door.

She raised an eyebrow, as she got back up and opened the door. She was surprised to see him, but she smiled no less. “ yes?” 

Frollo looks at her seriously and whispers with his face close to hers. "It's Claude." He runs the back of his hand over her cheek and kisses her it. Speaking in her ear he speaks. "Goodnight, Jessica." 

With that, he leaves for his room. Where he slept soundly without nightmares or dreams with a small smile on his face.

A small blush appeared on her cheeks, as she kissed him back. She bite her lip as he left, she whispered “ goodnight Claude. “ 

She said as she shut the door ingot into bed she cuddled up to her pillow as she laid her head on it and went fast to sleep. 

Meanwhile, the gypsy king had just received word that the redhead was alive, she had been returned back to minister. He growled in anger, as he sat back, frollo would have her guarded he would have to think of a new way and fast. 

The next morning, jessica groaned softly at the pain she felt, as she sat up, but it would compare nothing to the third that day was always the worse, she sat up and smiled as she remember what had happened that night. Sliding her fingers through her hair, placing her hair behind her ear. 

Frollo knocked on Jessica's bedroom door. Three light knocks on the door.

That morning instead of the long velvet robe, he decided to wear his riding uniform, made up of trousers, shirt and cape. He had not worn it for years but he knew it gave him a younger look. He waited anxiously, for Jessica open the door, he ran his hair tidying while holding his hat under his arm.

Jessica had been up for a little while, when she heard the knock. She laid her book back down on the table, as she stood up. She wore a maroon dress, it was similar to her black where it hugged her body, and had long slaves, it showed her neckline well, the dress had a small cut on one side,that came up to right above her knee, so you could see her sandals you could tell they were from rome. Her hair was braid. She opened the door and smiled when she realized, it was the minister. Her eyes looking him over as she said, 

“Good morning Claude, “ 

"Ah. You're ready. Good morning, by the way." He looked at her neckline more time than he should and then looked back at her face. "Ahem." He cleared his throat and said. "Better you get a veil to cover your head since we go to church." 

“ well you did tell me to be,” she said still smiling as she looked him, she nodded as she bite her bottom lip, as she thought “ i should have one from when i was in Egypt not long ago, you can come in if you like, “ she said as she turned around leaving the door open for him as she walked over to the dresser, and opened up one of drawers, she pulled out a black one. “ alright, do think i should put it on now, or can i wait?” she asked 

"Just use it in the church." He said still standing in the doorway like a statue.

She nodded as she closed the drawer back holding the cloth in her hands, as she shut the door behind her, she stood in front him, “ ready,” 

Frollo offers his arm and begins to walk with her to the winter garden where they would eat breakfast. He spoke with calm.   
"After what happened yesterday you can rest easy that I am a man of honor despite not having more prestige. I take all responsibility, your honor will not be harmed." He was full of confidently with his chin raised a slight rosy on his cheeks.

She took his arm, hers wrapped in his as they walked, She raised an eyebrow, as she looked at him confused,   
“I don’t understand, what do mean you take responsibility? Do you regret it? Because i don’t.” 

Frollo arrives at the door of the winter garden and stops. He turns to her with a raised eyebrow. "I mean to say that I will not refuse your feelings. I'll be your courtier. That's what I'm doing right now, the court. Obvius." 

Gasp. Etienne drops a silver tray. Luckily it was empty and she ignored it, going straight over it and going over to the couple. 

"Oh! What a good thing! What a joy! God be praised! Holy Virgin of the Impossible Causes Heard My Prayers!" The old woman was thrilled and laughed and jumped while clapping her hands. She grabs Frollo's cheeks with her small hands, causing the minister to bend wide-eyed."It took time but it happened!" 

He pulls her hands from him and complains. "Let go of me you old crazy witch!" 

She ignores and hugs Jessica and kissed her cheeks. "God bless you, my child! God bless you!" 

She picks up the tray from the floor and walks through the door. "I'll leave you two alone! I do not want to disturb your court! Giggles." 

Frollo tried to fix his uniform while irritated and red face because of the pinching on his cheeks and embarrassment.

She opened her mouth to speak, but she turned to the sound of the tray crashing on the floor. She covers her mouth so as not to laugh, but she could not hold it. But he was not the only one who got pulled into the joyness, her eyes winded a bit as she is suddenly hugged, she laughed a little at how happy the old woman was it was sweet. 

She smiled and turned to him, she kissed his cheek softly from where it was red, “ Forgive me i miss understood you the first time, but I am glad you're my courtier. However, I will have to admit I think she is happier than anyone i have ever seen.” she said as she looked up at him. 

"She said holy virgin of impossible causes ?! What outrage! Humpf!" He led her to the table and pulled out the chair for her to sit on. Keeping his face serious but calm.

“ well its clearly not impossible, so I would not let it bother you.” she said as she sat down, “ thank you by the way. “

"Hum." He turns around and sits down. With a sigh begins to serve himself. He looked at her and at his breakfast, not knowing what to talk about. He knew the rules of how to make a court but had no practice. "Ern ... You look very beautiful this morning." He spoke hesitantly

She got her breakfast as well, but she only got fruit she was not really in the mood to eat due to her cuts, they were sore but she acted like they did not brother her, she smiled as she looked at him, a small blush appeared on her cheeks, you could tell he did not know what to say, but it was cute.   
“ thank you, you look handsome yourself.” she before taking a sip of water. 

That caught him off guard. He looked at himself and then at her. "T- thank you." Said quietly. Eating his breakfast quietly.

She smiled and nodded, “ your welcome, “ she said as she ate some of her breakfast looking around the room, it was a very beautiful room. 

Frollo sees her hand on the table and hesitantly cover her hand with his, while he continue drinking his tea trying to show tranquility.

She turned her attention back to him, smiled softly as she looked into his eye. As she held his hand, “ so why are we going so early to see Quasimodo? Don’t you normally have lunch with him?” 

"We're going on business. I have an agreement with the gypsies. They leave me alone and I leave them alone. But when they attacked you they, literally, tried to assassinate an official of the king. This is a serious crime. If there is no retreat, the agreement will be undone and nothing will prevent me from hanging every gypsy in this city by the neck." He said quietly as if he was talking about something trivial as the weather and drank his tea.

She nodded her head as she listened, she tilted her head slightly at the tidal It was still strange to her to have a tidal like that. “ do you really think that they would retreat?” she asked she did not think that they would like the deal being broken, but would that one confuse as well. 

“ nothing? But that's a lot of people over just one person, would the king not be upset?” 

"I'm a minister. I'm not the first to do a ..." He pauses and thinks of the best word. "An eccentric extravaganza. In fact, I can be proud to be the least problematic minister. And if I say it's necessary I can summon an army. I set fire in the city with just the king's archers, it will be easy with an army. I just need a good reason." He looks at her and toast with his tea, drinks with an evil smirk. It had already been his plan.

She nodded as she bit her lip, she remember the story she had been told when she first got here, and how he lost just about everything, she did not want that to happen again but then again it was under different circumstance, “ i just don’t want you to get in trouble because of me, “ she said as she looked back at him, she could not help but smile, even if it was his evil smirk, he was still very handsome, “ you look handsome, when you smile you should do it more often. “ 

He cracks a genuine smile while he gets blushed. "Oh, please." Chuckles. "Stop flatter this old man. I'm already courting you, you don't need to continue this game. “

She laughed softly as she looked at him, “ why do you get to have all the fun with courting? besides i am just being honest with this handsome man.” she said with a smirk. 

He chuckles but in the distance he hears the bells ringing. "I think we've had enough time here." He releases her hand and continues. "We'd better go now." He wipes his mouth with a napkin and stands up. Turning around the table, he offers his hand for her stand up. "Shall we? My lady?" inspired by what she said he smiled showing his perfect white teeth.

She smiled as she took his hand as she stood up, she felt her heart flutter at seeing him smile like that, which only made her smile more, “ we shall, my good man” 

Standing before her he kisses her forehead. Much more appropriate than what he had done the night before. He offers his arm and they go. 

Through the corridors could be heard the feminine giggles and through some slightly open doors, some maids watched the couple passing. Frollo ignored it since he did not really care.

At the door of the Palace, a slender, long-legged horse and a messenger waited. "Oh, you're already here. There we go. Deliver that letter." Frollo pulls a letter out of his pocket and hands it over to the messenger.

"Yes, Your Excellency." And quickly the messenger hurried off with his horse.

Frollo opened the carriage door and offered his hand to Jessica to climb.

A blush appeared on her cheeks as he kissed her forehead. She could not help but smile at all the strange giggles and stares they got from the maids they remind her of little children, she looked up at the messenger as she raised a eyebrow, she just assumed it was work and not to think too much of it. It was strange though after what he just told her and than for there to be a messenger. 

She took his hand, as he got into the carriage. 

Frollo sat next to her instead of sitting in front of her as he usually did.

He sighs, with his eyes closed he squeezes the bridge of his nose and speaks. "I'm already tired just in leave the Palace. For me I would live easily live there without opening a window." 

She smiled softly as she looked up at him, “ well I did keep you up most of the night, so i will take credit for your tiredness today, “ she kissed his cheek, “ but it was worth it in my opinion. “ she said as she looked up at him. 

He made a sound that sounded like a purring cat while staring at her with his calm expression. He was feeling so good now. Maybe she was the refreshment he asked God for. "Yes, it was worth it." He whispers back and puts his hand on her thigh, caressing softly. 

She smiled at the sound he made looking up at him, she slid her fingertips over his cheek, as she looked over his facial features, she could not help it, she leaned forward kissing him softly as she felt his hand resting on her thigh. 

He moaned as he kissed her. She was so good that hurts him. But that did not stop him from continuing the kiss, licking her lips fiercely. 

He breaks the kiss abruptly, putting his hand on the nape of her neck, he buried his face in her neck. He took a deep breath of her scent, against her skin he said. "You have a beautiful neck." Then he gives a single modest kiss on it and stop.

"Ahem." He gets away from her feeling that he has to stop. "Pardon me." He arranges his uniform to regain his composure.

She wrapped her arms around him as he they kissed softly, she moaned softly at the roughness of the kiss, he earned another moan from her lips as he barried his face in her neck, her chest rising form how he had taken her breath away with that kiss. 

She smiled softly as she bite her bottom lip as he pulled away, she took his hand in hers and placed his arm around her neck as she leaned against his chest looking out the window at the city, it was only slightly cracked, so you only see some of what was happening. 

Soon they arrived at the church. Frollo opened the door for Jessica and helped her get out. By the stairs to the tower bell, he turned to her and said. "There are many steps. Will you be able to go up?" He looks at her seriously.

She looked up at him, “ it's not going to be the most pleasant feeling in the world, but I can do it. “ the worst thing that would happen is she would have to get her leg re stitched, which she could do herself. 

"Well... Then let's go that way." Frollo picks Jessica up in bridal style and starts to climb the stairs.

She gasped at the surprised of him picking her, she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he held her. “ you know you don’t have to do this, but thank you. “ she whispered as she looked up at him, 

Meanwhile upstairs, Esmeralda and her brother with two other men stood there waiting, the gypsy king looked out the window. Waiting on the minister to arrive, after his sister received word from the bell ringer. 

Frollo stopped a couple of a times to put rest and breath. But he was too proud to put her on the floor. When they finally reached the steps of wood to the bell tower he puts her on the floor. He puts his hands on his waist as he looked up trying to recover his breath. 

"Pants. Done. I think now... Pants. You can climb by yourself." He pulled the sweat of his red face with his sleeve. And with his hand he indicated the way. "Ladies first.”

She nodded, with a small smile on her lips. “ i think so to,” she said as she looked up at him, going up the stairs, she immediately noticed all of the gypsy, who were waiting on them, 

The king had watched the two he raised a eye brow, the minister had carried her? Hmmm this was very interesting he thought to himself, as he sat there. sat, on the rail of the balcony, as the other two gypsy stood across the room, 

Esmeralda turned around when she saw the two, she tilted her head slightly, Quasimodo was not kidding the woman was beautiful and she did not seem to be scared of the minister. 

Frollo climbs the stairs and sees Esmeralda. His eyes throwing dagger on her. He gives an evil smile as he looked at her, he could see on her face fear. No more than angry face of her, no more wanting to challenge him. She knew what he was capable to do now. Unconsciously she puts her hand on her neck. As if could somehow feel again the hands of the mysteroius invasior on her neck. 

"Hello little witch." Frollo took his hat and ran his hand on his hair and passed through her to pulls a chair to Jessica to sit. "Please rest here, my Beau." He says to Jesyica calmly.

Quasimodo looked at her worried, and without speaking he has offered a glass of water to Jessica.

Jessica raised an eye brow, as she looked at the people around her, jessica did not like this feeling one bit if the truth be known. She looked at the minister, that was new she thought in her head, but she went with it, she sat down as he asked, she looked at Quasimodo and smiled softly as if to say thank you, but she shook her head no. “thank you though, “ she said as she looked at him, 

Letting crusity get the best the gypsy king decides to interfere with what was happening,   
“ your beau? Who is she? “ he asked as his sister walked over beside him, she was uncomfortable jessica could tell she felt a little bad for the girl, she knew they had a passed but she did not know all of it. 

“ Isn't that against the rules of being the minister? ” he said with a shrug in the most calm voice, as he looked at him than turning his attention to her, he smiled and “ by the way I am Colipin the king of the gypsy and this is my sister Esmeralda, and you are? “   
She looked at him, “ Jessica, “ he nodded “ ah well it's a pleasure to met you Jessica, “ 

Frollo slowly turned his head toward the gypsy. He smiled and licked his lips as he stared at him. Thinking about the answer. He opens his mouth and speaks quietly still smiling.

"You truly are an ignoramus, are not you? Chuckles. You do not even know what the word means. I am a minister not a priest."

He sits down and crosses his legs. More serious and he starts talking. "Let's get to the point. The deal was, you leave me alone and I leave you alone. But I recently hired Miss Jessica Rabbit to look after my prisoners." 

Quasimodo fills with wine Frollo's silver goblet and puts it on the table. Frollo picks up and takes a sip.

Without losing the smile on his face, he keeps talking." She, though only a nurse, did a great job keeping some of you alive in my dungeons. But she was attacked by Gypsies and was found in grave condition in a pool of blood." 

He then becomes serious, his face showing his anger as he spoke snarling. "I want you to hand me who did this or I will not keep the bargain any longer." 

He rolled his eyes as he shrugged crossing his arms, as he looked at Frollo, 

“ first of all if one of our did this how would we know she worked for you? No one has met this woman until now, so tencilly no one would know they were breaking the deal, Second of all… we need at least 3 days to find out who did this, “ he was cut off by his sister, “ if we do as you ask, you will keep your word yes?” 

"Regardless of who she is! It was a crime! One that particularly irritated me!" He shouted and he gets up and goes to Clopin, face-to-face with him he whispers. "I can give three days. But I want a guarantee that you will not just run away. I want one of you. Now." 

He turns to Esmeralda and speaks. "The guilt will know what happened to her. Where she was hurt and how. I want a confession with details. I will not accept being any worm that you want to get rid of!" 

Esmeralda squeezed in fear and runned to his brother. Frollo turned to Jessica getting more soft." Ahem." He puts his hand on Jessica's shoulder and looks at the gypsies.

Quasimodo looked startled at the two groups.

Jessica watched as he stood up, watching the scene play out. Jessica had never seen this side of the minister, it remind her of lion protecting his claim and challenging anther to try and fight against him.

Colpin looked into his eyes, trying to be just as strong as the minister was being, soon he hugs his sister as she held onto him. 

She looked up at him as he placed his hand on her shoulder, she gave him a small smile, before it disappeared as she looked at the gypsies. 

“ You care alot about her don’t you? That's why it irritates you so much..” the king said with a heavy sigh he knew his people could not stand against the minister again, and he also knew seeing how the minister was calm around her perhaps she would be good for him. He looked at him, “ How do i know you want hurt the one i leave you? “ he looked at his youngest brother who stood at the side, he was about 18 years old. His name was Apollo, like the greek god of the sun. 

"I trusted you and you did that with her. Your turn now." He said quietly looking at him.

Esmeralda's eyes widened. And he looked at Clopin. "It's all your fault! Hand over the idiot who did it!" She struggled and tried to punch Clopin in the chest.

He sighed and nodded as he held his sister by the shoulders, “ i am going to!!! calm down… I just have to find him first.. And you fighting me is not going to help..I will need your help. ” he looked at his brother, “ Apollo.. You will stay… I need you to be brave, i will not make you wait long..” he would not leave his sister there, and neither would his brother after the pass with the minister and her. 

Jessica placed her hand over his as it rested on her shoulder, as she watched the gypsy. 

"No. I want the gypsy queen. It will give you the motivation to find the guilt faster." Frollo said quietly.

“No, things will go slower…. They listen to her better.. Than me.. I need her, to get to him, I will give you anyone else but her, “ 

"You should have thought about that before. I do not want anyone, I want someone you truly would never give up. Her." He said quietly.

Esmeralda looked at Frollo angrily. "You are a monster." 

"Whatever. You come with me and if your brother really cares about you he'll get you out of jail fast." 

Frollo put a hand on the hunchback's head caressing like someone pet a dog. "Good Quasimodo. But now I have to go, Jessica needs to go to the physician." 

Quasimodo bothers with the gesture and speaks. "But... Why? she is not fine?" 

"Not really. She is like a patchwork now. Need to be careful." Frollo said and offered his hand to Jessica to get up.

Jessica sighed as she watched them argue, she knew he had a point. They would hurry knowing he had their queen but she was not thrilled with the idea that much either, she felt like this was a long game of chess, and she dislike chess greatly. 

“Not like patchwork, just very sore. “ she said looking at quasimodo she did not want him to worry about her. “ I will be fine, I have been through much worse. “ She said as she took the minister hand as he helped her up. “ But he is right, I have to be careful until i am better or it would not be the best for me health-wise.


	16. Chapter 16

Frollo holds Jessica up again on his lap to descend the stairs. Getting down was a lot easier than climbing, but he could still feel the muscles of his arm vibrating from the excess of effort.

With a sigh, Frollo puts her on the floor as they descend the tower. As soon as Esmeralda leaves a soldier holds her arm. She struggles to let go.

Clopin pulls a knife and Frollo looks back and speaks calmly. "Go ahead. Do me this favor." 

"Grr ..." Frollo growled and put the knife away.

Esmeralda struggled to break free and spoke. "Warne Phoebus!" While the soldier led her out of the church.

Frollo starts walking with Jessica in the opposite direction of the exit but something hold him back. He looks back and sees that Quasimodo was holding his cloak, kneeling on the ground.

"Master please do not kill her! Do not do all that again!" He cried in despair.

Frollo looks disgusted and pulls his cloak from Quasimodo's hands. "Her neck was already in my hands once. If I wanted her dead, she would be dead by now." 

Frollo turns his back to continue walking and speaks. "Your gypsy will come back when the culprit appears."He smiled wickedly as he walked with Jessica. Feeling a winner for the first time, he could hardly believe that the damned Gypsies were finally getting what they deserved.

Jessica’s eyes widen, Clopin pulled the knife out but she soon raised an eyebrow at what the minister said, ‘ go ahead do me a favor,’ how nice she thought in her head she did not know who was more sarcastic him or her. 

There were so many emotions, and some many different things happening. Jessica's head started to hurt, she felt bad for them but at the same time she knew he was doing his job, which he was taking in a lot of joy in at the moment. When she looked up at him, he looked like a gladiator does when he's won the battle, as she strange as it was when he smiled like that it sent shivers down her spine. She held his hand, as she let him lead the way. She was a little confused they were not walking towards the exit. “ Claude, where are we going?” she asked as she looked up at him, a small smile on her lips as she looked up at him. 

Frollo looks at her and speaks. "We are going to talk to the priest. I do not want you to get bad fame." He answered seriously as he walked.

The priest sees him and walks quickly toward them. "But what was it? What have you done now Frollo ?! I thought I had made clear that I don't want you to be here more than necessary!" He said nervously and whispering.

"Ask Quasimodo. I do not have time to tell you gossips. I have come to look at your book of scheduling for ceremonies." 

The priest looked confused at him. "What? Why? Who's getting married?" 

"Me. Maybe. I started Miss Jessica's court just now but I know I can not go on without showing the seriousness of my intentions." He said quietly but his face was red.

The priest looks at the two even more confused. "But what about your ... Your vows?" 

Frollo picks up Jessica by the hand and pulls up making her turn around like a ballerina. And he speaks to the priest. "As you can see. I changed my mind." 

The priest turns red in embarrassment and speaks. "I only have dates available for the end of fall in next year." 

"Well." He looks at Jessica and speaks. "Autumn is good. Right?" 

Jessica raised a eyebrow, as she tilted her head she was confused, but before she could say anything the persist walked up to them, she smiled at Frollo's smart comment but then she turned her head to look up at him, she looked confused at first but then when he said ‘me, maybe’ she smiled a true smile of happiness. 

After he turned her around she looked up at him, she could not believe what all was happening as he looked at her she placed her hand over his cheek as she looked into his eyes. “Autumn will be wonderful,” 

The priest looked at her gesture with wide eyes but then smiled seeing that she liked him and seeing Frollo's face red with her public display of affection.

"Ahem." He cleans his throat and gently takes her hand from his face. "Then fall. Next year. It will be plenty of time for the preparations. Excuse me now." 

Frollo turns his back and now finally leaves the church to go to the house of Mr. Smith.

Jessica could not stop smiling, they were greeted by little Tommy, who opened the door, for them. “You can sit there,” he told the minister as he pointed to the sofa, he said as he slid the currtain over so he could not see Jessica and him, only the shadows.

He cheeked the one on her hip, it looked a little red but that was normal, and then the one on her shoulder, and last her mid-thigh. He opened the curtain, the back of her dress was opened just a little bit so he could look at her wound. “They are doing well, “ he said as he looked at the cut, “ expect this one, it looks to be a little more red than I would like,” 

He said as he went over to the wall of jars, “ so why are you so happy?” he asked Jessica who looked up at him, “ guess where I will be next year, at fall?” he shrugged, “ Um, Rome?” she shook her head no, “ Germany?” 

“Nope, “ she said still smiling, as he picked up a jar, walking back over to her. “ fine I give up tell me where,” “ getting married, “ he dropped the jar, as well as his jaw dropped open and he looked at the minister and than at her, lucky tommy caught the jar, and brought it over to Jessica, where he placed some of cream on her shoulder before, helping her close the back of the dress back. 

While Mr.smith stood there with his mouth open, “ He's going to catch a fly in his mouth,” Tommy said like as if the roles were reversed and he was the adult and Mr.smith was the child, jessica nodded in agreement, “ ughhhhh…. Really?...” she nodded “ yes, “ he looked back at the minister, than at her, “ your going to be Mrs. Frollo?..” she laughed at how shocked he was, “ yes, if all goes well,” he nodded “ your dads don’t know yet do they?” she shook her head no, “ not yet, but i will write them tonight.” he nodded as he sat down on the bench beside her, still in shock. 

Frollo sighed, his expression of boredom looking at the interaction of the English people. And commented while looking at his nails. "It's so weird to hear you say... dads. You should just say tutors... Don’t you think is a more adequate word?" 

She looked over at him, “ Not these men in particular, there are 4. They found me when i was little they all took turns raising me. “ she said as she stood up, “ but if they say no, then I can’t.” 

smith looked at her, as he said “ if they say yes, you have to get branded again. “

“ I know,” Jessica said as she nodded, as she walked over to Frollo. 

"I see. What a picturesque childhood you had. Do you believe they can say no?" Frollo was unsure. He never relied on someone's permission to do anything.

She smirked as she looked at him, “ I doubt it, I normally got what i wanted when I was little, I don’t think that has changed.” 

Frollo stands up and speaks. "Good. I think we can go now." 

She nodded “ goodbye, “ she said to smith and Tommy, as she left with the minister. She sat beside him as they rode back to the palace. 

Frollo looked around and saw that Jessica was quiet. He swallowed hard and spoke hesitantly. "Ern... Ahem. Are you feeling good? You can rest more if you want when you arrive..." He did not know how to act in such a situation. He did not care when she was hurt but now he felt strange with the possibility that she might not heal.

She turned her head to look up at him and smiled, “ I feel very well, and you have me very happy,” she as she kissed him softly, before looking back up at him, “I don’t need to rest, or at least at the moment i don’t i was just thinking, “ 

Frollo raises his eyebrow and asks. "I am satisfied then. What are you thinking about then? Which color will be your dress?”

She bites her bottom lip softly as he spoke “ About the dress yes, it will be white of course, or about the fact that I will be able to kiss you in front of anyone or anywhere whenever I want to” She said with a smile still on her lips. 

He opens his mouth shocked at what she said. "Ahem. Well... You will be able indeed. But it would not be something proper to do in public." He covers his mouth with his hand to try to undo his embarrassment. But then get serious and ask. "If you chose white, can I presume that you are still maiden?" 

She laughed softly as his mouth opened, “ maybe not, but i still could if i wanted to,” she smirked as she leaned in closer as if to tell him a secret, “ you were the first man who i ever kiss, so yes I still have my innocents. I will be all yours, and only yours “ she said as she looked up at him. 

Frollo does not expect her to be a virgin. She was not a girl anymore. She was very beautiful and traveled the world by herself. He tried to hide his satisfaction at hearing what she said and answered. "I see. You will be beautiful in white" And he put his hand on her thigh and leaned down to kiss her.

She smirked as she bite her bottom lip as she looked up at him, a small blush appeared on her cheeks at what he said. A small soft moan, escaped her lips as he kissed her. 

He can not go far in his kiss because suddenly the soldier opens the door. "We arrived, sir. Ah! Sorry!" He quickly closes the door.

Frollo takes fright and irritated opens the door back. "You idiot why you closed the door!" Frollo gets out and helps Jessica out, clearly embarrassed.

Jessica smiled trying not to laugh at being caught, when they got out Jessica, looked up at him still smiling. “ do you have to go to work ?” she asked 

Frollo knew that Esmeralda was in the dungeon. He wanted to go there and wanted to make her pay for what she did to him. But seeing Jessica there smiling at him, he responds. "No. What do you want to do?" 

She smiled, even more, when he said no, she was happy to spend time with him, “ I just wanna be with you, “ she said with a shrug, “ is there a garden here, we could walk around?” she laughed a little, “ I know I have been here for a while, but I am still not used to how big this place is.” 

"Hmmm. Actually, it has." He offers his arm to her and leads her to the small garden outside the conservatory.

She accpct his arm, letting him lead the way. She smiled, as she looked around before looking up at him. “ I know it's only been a day, sense everything has changed between us. But you know that I am happy, and your action show that you are, but you have not said it. Are you happy?” 

Frollo looked at her as she asked, then glanced forward, focusing on the path. He was accustomed to ignoring people, especially women. They were creatures that caused the first sin, were futile and were not very intelligent to hold an interesting conversation. After the heat of his adolescence it was easy to continue his vows.

He arrives in the garden and heads towards the small wooden bench that was below a pergola.

Reference :https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSRbyWBtPRDVdUF5BNC9KA-GVAEIdF-Ne86xyfLzV_i1md5iBnr 

He looks at Jessica watching the beautiful angelic face. He never thought he would ever call a woman something as pure as an angel. Everything got better after she arrived. He had even managed to arrest the gypsy witch.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. And he replied "I'm satisfied." 

It was slight as they walked, when they arrived she felt him looking down at her, she looked up at him. She smiled softly as she he closed his eyes, she had to understand this was all very new to him. She nodded her head, “ good, “ she said as she looked at his facial features, even though his eyes were closed. She would accept that for now, she thought. 

Frollo felt strange doing nothing. He did not really have much work to do now. When this happened he would patrol the city checking what he could do. He never imagined that at his age he would be courting with a young maiden. Although the other ministers do so with some constancy.

He looks at her and speaks. "Did you liked the garden? I never gave much importance to it. I can look for a gardener and plant other things if I wish." 

She walked away from him to a side where the roses, has started to take over the rails, of the pergola. She slid her finger tips over the pedials of the flower. She turned and looked at him as he spoke. 

“ I do. “ she said smiling softly. “I have always liked gardens it's amazing to me that, even after a cold winter there are still flowers that can survive, and become beautiful once more during the summer. “ she shrugged her shoulders, “ if you want to, I would not mind if you did though,” 

"I'm supposed to provide your wishes. I'm going to look for a gardener." He said calmly as he looked in her direction.

She nodded, as she walked back over to him, this all was so strange to her. Just as much for him, she never thought she would of fallen in love, and then she did not expect him to accept her, but he did and that made her very happy, “ thank you, “ she said as she looked up at him. 

He looked down at her and smirked. "Come here." He demanded.

She mirrored the smirk as she raised a eye brow, as she did as demanded, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked up at him, “Yes?” she said playfully. 

Gasp. Frollo did not expect that, he looked around to see if anyone was seeing them. But the pergola was giving them privacy. He made an extreme effort to keep his eye in her eyes, and not at the neckline in front of him. He slides his hands down her waist, stopping just below her breasts.

Her smirk grew at his surprise, she looked his eyes she whispered against his lips, “ it's just us, “ she whispered to comfort him as she felt his hands slid down her body. 

Frollo bends to kiss her suddenly they hear someone screaming. "Minister! Minister Frollo!" A guard enters the garden looking for him.

Frollo snarls and releases Jessica. He gets up and leaves behind the pergola for the soldier to see him. "What do you want now, Shem?!" He said more than angry.

"Sir, it's Ham. The gypsy stabbed him while trying to escape. Miss Jessica can you help my brother?" Said the anxious soldier.

Frollo rolled his eyes back angrily and stood up. "This is not a problem to be solved by a minister!" He complained and sighed calming down he looked at Jessica and spoke. "Let's see how the idiot is...." 

She returned the kiss, until they had to break a part, a sighed escaped her lips, as she rolled her eyes, at the minister reaction she tried not to smirk, as he once again acted like a lion. 

She raised a eyebrow,seeing her friend, standing up she nodded. “ of course I can,” 

Her eyes showed fear for her, friend as frollo looked back at her. “He’s my friend…” she said as the guard lead the way, she held the minister hand. She hoped it was not bad, Ham was the one who she could talk to about anything, he's even the one who knew about her liking the minister.


	17. Chapter 17

Ham was waiting for help sitting inside the doctor's room where Jessica used to tending the prisoners. A small knife stuck in his back. The wound did not bleed much and he seemed calm.

She looked at ham, a sad smile appeared on her lips. 

“ either you have been stabbed to many times your use to it, or you're in shock. Which is it?” She asked ham, as she let go of the minister's hand, to look at the wound. 

“ why is it so dark in here again?” She asked, as she noticed the lights were off. The knife was near his spine, and shoulder blade. If they were lucky it was stuck in muscles. 

“Tell me what happen.,” she said in a calm voice, as she went to get what she needed, setting it on the medal table beside them. She was trying to keep him calm as she could, 

"It does not hurt. I just realized now I think it's been there some time. When I put her in jail she fought and tried to get the keys on my waist." 

Frollo was at the door looking and said. "I'll be right back." And he went to where Esmeralda was.

“ I see, “ she said as she had to cut his shirt, 

“ Alright,” She said to Frollo, because it was not able for him to take off, she had him lay on his stomach. She started to clean it up as she took the knife out, she placed a cream on it so it would not bleed so bad as she sowed it up. Having to wipe away some of the blood every now and then.

The soldier signing feeling discomfort but trying to ignore. "So the minister is courting you? I did not expect for this, he already refused so many girls... You are special, if he refused you do I would court you my self. Chuckles. He is being nice? I Want Details.” 

“ yes, he is. I don’t think anyone did to be honest.” She said with a smile, 

“But I am very happy he is.” She said, as Continue to sow his cut.

“ I am flattered but, to be honest, I can not think of it any other way. He makes me happy, but thank you for your kind words. , “ she said with a shrug, as she whipped away the blood. 

She smirked at what he said, “ he is, he likes it when I am happy, and being with makes me happy.” She finished sowing him up, “ I will have to tell you another time, you're all sewed up.” 

Meanwhile, Frollo stood before the prison where Esmeralda was. She was sitting on the floor hugging her legs.

"Are you enjoying the hospitality witch?" He smiled triumphantly.

She looks up with anger and tears. "You will never give up, will you? You'll never leave people alone! You will always perceive and judge people who are different from you!" 

Frollo raised an eyebrow, not liking the tone she was wearing. "You started all this! I warned you that you would pay for your audacity!" He holds the steel bars that kept him from moving forward.

She got up and moved closer to the bars. "I wish nothing bad to anyone until I met you." Spit! She spit in his direction. But he swerved and ran his hand through the bars and grabbed her neck like a snake bite.

She squeaked and could not scream, her eyes widened in fear. He whispered back. "You won you witch, you won! Having you here now was just a consolation prize. I lost everything but I could at least see you here and now. With that look in your eyes." He licks his lips smiling, anomalistically excited at this. Like a cat that grabs a mouse and plays with it before killing and eating.

Ham was putting on a new shirt his brother had gotten for him. 

Jessica heard the yelling and started out the door as she raised an eyebrow. 

The brothers looked at each other with a nervous look. “ umm.. Jessica, “ ham started to say but he was cut off, 

she held her hand up as if to hush them. A blank look on her face as she placed her hands on the rail rock that laid down the steps. As she watched the two. Both guards stood behind her side by side. 

She shook her head, annoyed look on her features, “ You know I am starting to think you brought her here for another reason.. But know this you kill her like this… you will be just as bad as the men who attack me, just something to think about. “ she said it loudly all the prisoners could hear it, so there was no way he could not. 

“But whatever you chose, that's your choice i will not be apart of it. “ with that she left. 

Frollo released the gypsy's neck and watched her fall to the floor as she coughed and tried to breathe. "Behave until your brother comes back." He whispered. 

Frollo walks over to Japheth and speaks. "I don't want to know more about any problem."

The soldier nodded and Frollo followed Jessica.

The soldier nodded, as the other two watched the minister leave after her. 

She turned down a hall, no one came down. she leaned against the pillar. she had a blank look on her face as she crossing her arms. So he could not see her when he turned the connor. 

She stood there in her hiding spot, in the shadows. like a lioness, waiting on her pray to walk into her trap. What she had forgotten as he was the king of the palace and knew every hiding spot there was. 

Frollo passed her and stopped. She could not have disappeared. He quickly turns around and finds her hidden. He pulls her by the arm and brings her to him.

"But what the hell was that ?!" He whispers angrily.

She watched him, a blank expression until he grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to him. Looking up at him, “ I should ask you the same! “ she whispered up at him,   
She twisted her arm out of his grip and she grabbed his shirt, 

“ if you kill her. You break the agreement, there will be war. Is that what you want?” she pushed him against the pillar, he still held her which caused her to be pulled with him,

“ I don’t care if you kill her as long as its fair, or by the gallows but if you kill her now, then you will be just as guilty as the men that attack me at night.. “ she let go of his shirt as she slid her hands over his shoulders, as she looked into his eyes, anger slipping away from face, and she looked sad. 

“ you affect me in ways i don’t understand… You say you lost everything.. And you told the gypsy king if he killed you he would be doing you a favor.. And yet… you have some things left, maybe they are not important to you, but you are to them, and your very important to me…. I want you around, I want to be with you but.. If you start a war for revenge of your past life, what does that leave for your present one?” 

"I was not going to kill her! I just wanted to put her in her place! The place of a filthy gypsy! A witch! Minx, who took my authority in public and made me a joke!" He shook her by the shoulders.

"Listen here, I will not tolerate this type and behavior! I am the minister! And I will not receive lessons from a nurse! Do not take my authority in public! My words are the law!" He was angry with his teeth at her.

She looked at him, she did not fight back. Even when he grabbed her shoulder, the pressure from it loosen the stitches, causing it to bleed but not enough for them to notice… 

“ Your word is the law, I did not tell you to stop did I?! I said I would not be a part of it, and why. And now we are not in public, we are in a hall! No one is here but you and me.. Pardon me.. How did you say it… oh yes.. The minister and the nurse.. “ she said as she glared at him. 

He growled at her and released her. Trying to speak more calmly he spoke still angry. "Just do not repeat this hysterical behavior." 

She looked away, as she nodded slowly. Her face softening into a blank stare. She turned and looked back up at him as she looked him over, “ I am sorry..”

He smirked and pulled her chin up to look at him. "I did not know you had claws... I need to be more careful with you. You know... my beau, I'm a reasonable man." 

He stepped closer to her, covering her against the wall, trapping her there. "You found an interesting hiding place."

Nothing could make him more content than submitting to someone smaller than him. It made his blood run wild. He looked at her with lust with a smirk. 

She raised an eyebrow, when she felt his fingertips on her chin to make her look at him. She tilted her head to the side. 

She smirked at what he said, as she looked up at him, biting her bottom lip playful, as he pressed her against the wall, with his body. “ are you?..” 

she slid her hands up from his hips up his body sliding one hand over his neck. “ Unlike you my lion.. I don’t play with my food…” she whispered against his lips before she kissed him, she bit his bottom lip, softly before kissing it once more, as she kissed down his chin, as her other hand's fingertips slid down his spine. 

Frollo did not understand what she meant but melted with the kiss. Part of him screamed that he was too old for this but that did not stop him. He slid his hands down her waist and slowly going down. His heart pounded uncertainly and he felt he was doing something improper. Until he finally buries his face in her neck and fills his hands with her buttocks.

He stifles his groan on her neck as he massages generously her. He was ready to ask forgiveness later so he was enjoying while he could. 

She smirked as she felt him in give into her. She slid one hand through his hair, as he kissed her neck. She moaned softly with the combination of his hands squeezing , and the other she was pressed up against his member. She bites her bottom lip holding in another moan which made her breast rise against his face. She slid her hands up his shirt. 

“ I want you... I want you to claim me... “ she said as she pulled her upper body away from him, sliding her hands over his shoulders. “ I can’t wait a year... I want you now..” she whispered against his lips as she kissed him “ please..” She said as she grinded her hips into his, asking him for permission.. 

Gasp. Frollo looked at her with wide eyes. He pushed her and took several steps back. He tried to breathe and clearly sweating. 

He looks around anxiously and approaches her whispering. "You are crazy? We can not do that!" He looks at her and her neckline. He bites his lips tempted to resist and then keeps whispering and looking around to make sure they were alone.

"I just can not do.. you know what! I can not! What if you expect a child? It will be a bastard! How are you going to wear your white dress? Besides.. you're hurt!" 

He clears his throat and speaks. "I remembered I need to do something. Excuse." He turns his back and runs away.

She looked up at him, and raised an eyebrow, a smirk appeared on her lips, as she leaned against the wall. 

Looking up at him, as he whispered, naming all the reason. She undid her hair looking up at him, sliding her fingers through it. 

She watched him go, she shrugged “ well now I know his limits.” She whispered to herself, she stood up and walked to her room, she undressed. Feeling the blood from her shoulder. She put her hair up in a bun, as she went into the bathroom to clean it up. 

For the next three days, Frollo limited himself to making the court during meals and small walks through the garden.

The deadline for Clopin to bring the one responsible for Jessica's assault, and Frollo waited impatiently as he ate breakfast with Jessica.

Her wounds were almost done healing Smith was going to be coming that day or the next to take the stitches out. So she could finally get back to work. 

She guessed the minister was staying keeping his distance to punish her for her misbehavior. But she did not say anything. 

She did not say that much, that Morning. Sunday the doors opened and a soldier appeared “ the gypsy king is here.” 

Clopin was standing outside with other gypsies, one was beaten and bruised but he was still able to walk, and talk. 

Soldiers escorted everyone to the confession camera. It was separated from the rest of the prisoners on one floor below the dungeon. A place full of torture instruments.

Frollo asked Jessica to tell him the details of the severity of her injuries. With that in mind, he looked at the gypsies and spoke.

"If you're to blame, then tell me the details of the injuries inflicted on Miss Jessica."


	18. Chapter 18

Jessica did as the minister had asked her to do. She disliked the room they were, it made her uncomfortable.. she stayed behind the minister. She knew nothing of these people and from what little she did know, she knew to be careful. 

The king pushed the gypsy down on his knees, “ speak..” he growled 

He sighed and looked down before looking up at the minister, 

“ me my brother, and 3 customs.. Waited for her, we had been waiting.. We knew she would go alone… to care for the children… and for some reason she stayed later than she normally did… which was perfect.. When she left we attract her. We had her Connor no one would have heard her scream… but when my brother grabbed her she broke his nose, and then my cousin stabbed her in the leg.. In the middle of her thigh, he was aiming for her knee.. But she moved to fast.. She snapped his neck.. And then, she was stabbed in the shoulder, near her neck.. She took the rest down.. She was weak i could tell so I took my chance.. And i stabbed her in the side, if she was going to live i did not want her to have a child.. But i missed, i was bleeding so much from my head.. But she fell.. The knife went through her, so i jerked it out and thought she would of bleed to death.. But as i can see she did.. She had killed all of them but me… she deserved to lay there with them.. “ he said as he looked away, back at the ground. 

The man spoke the truth in vid tell… 

“ now give me my sister.. I kept our deal..” the king said. 

"And who told you to do that?" Frollo asked calmly.

“ it was our idea… My brother was released and he heard her over talking with one of the soldier..’” he looked at the minister, “ he asked her if she had told you how she felt about you or not… “ he glared at him, “ We knew we could not let that happen because you don’t deserve love after everything you did.. Especially from her.” 

the gypsy said, “ you had lost everything, and now she came in.. and she could of gave you something to look forward to..” 

"You're too stupid to think about it on your own. I'll ask again. And it will be the last time I'll ask politely. If you do not answer me, you go to the machines." 

Frollo points to the instruments of torture and says. "Who was the mind behind this crime?" The soldiers around raise their beasts towards the gypsies showing the seriousness of the situation.

Frollo smiles and speaks. "How about a deal? I woke up feeling generous. Point out who I want that I leave you idiots free."

The gypsy looked around his eyes widen.. As he looked up at him.. “ I...I… “ he looked down, “ if I tell you, I will never be welcome with my people again.. Besides, you would not believe me.. So go ahead and beat me..” he said. 

“ Than tell me, “ Jessica said, as the guards let her pass,

“ You said you were aiming for my stomach, and if you would have lived I would not have been able to have a child… so tell me who wanted to make the choice for me?.. Who wanted to cause me that pain?… I know none of you, and yet you wanted to give me the biggest heartache in the world.. because I am in love with the minister… tell me who..” 

He sighed as his eyes filled with tears, “ it was the king who said, we should get rid of you… before you gave the minister a son.. “ 

Frollo looked at the gypsies with his blank expression. He stands up and picks up a beast from a soldier's hand.

He studies weapon in his hand. He feels the weight and looks at Clopin's knee. Throwing an arrow that crossed easily the gypsy's knee.

Making the gypsy king scream loudly.

"You idiots can go take the witch with you. A real king sacrifices himself for his people and not the other way around. You will stay for your people."

The guards take Clopin to a jail and take the gypsies out along with Esmeralda.

Frollo took Jessica and led her out. In the library, he finally spoke to her while serving two shots of liquor for them. "Sigh. I'm sorry you had to watch this. I think I let myself be driven by emotion. I hope you have not ruined your appetite." 

She raised an eyebrow as she watched Frollo pick up the weapon her eyes widen, as he threw it, it was impressive. 

She let Frollo lead her out, she looked around a blank look on her face. She turned to him when she heard him talk, 

she raised an eyebrow, “ my appetite? “ she asked as she looked up at him, “ its okay. I thought you were very intimidating, and when you threw that weapon I was impressed. “ she shrugged her shoulders, “The only thing i did not like hearing is why they did it.” 

Frollo shrugged and sighed. "I think I may have...." He takes the liquor and drinks. "... exaggerated a bit in the persecution of the witch." He looked around, avoiding looking at Jessica.

She took the shot, looking up at him, “ We all do things we can regret or in your case exaggerated.. Were only human… were not perfect love.. but with that said it shows that you are a man to have the guts to admit that. “ she said as she looked at him knowing he was avoiding her stare.

He sighs and turns his back to her. Filling her cup with liquor again and drinking it. He slams his glass on the table and whispers. "I do not know why I did it all. I was such an idiot... It was as if I were possessed! I wanted to get that neck and break until I heard a crack!" He wrenched his fingers in the air, imagining the Emerald's neck in his hands.

She took her shot, setting it down gently as she looked up at him. She placed her hand over his, as she looked him in the eyes, she gave him a small smile, hoping he would understand she was trying to tell him it was okay. 

she walked over and stood in front of him, she hugged him. Laying her head on his shoulder.   
“ Forgive me… I know it’s not appropriate, but i just want to be in your arms right now.” 

"A hug its not a sin." He grunted and hugged her back. Several minutes passed as he held her in silence and then he spoke. "I left the gypsy lame, did not I? You think you can take the arrow out of his knee?" 

A small laugh escaped her lips at his grunt. She looked up at him and smirked slightly. “ i can but I think after all he did, I don’t know if putting me in there would be the best idea” she said as let go of him. “But yes i can fix him, enough for him to walk again, but….” she looked up into his eyes. “ he will not be able to forget that throw of yours.” she said as she kissed him, which she had not done since her last misbehavior. “ he walk with a limp for the rest of his life..” 

Frollo lets her kiss him. He turns red because in the back of his mind he finds this gesture very embarrassing. If she were a noblewoman, she could never do it before marriage, nor could they stay alone in a room. Then he responds. "Ops."

She smirked and stepped away from him, “ I should probably go take the arrow before gets infected. That would be a shame.” She said sarcastically 

"I'll go with you. After that you will need to go to Mr. Smith's house or he will come here?" He asked calmly.

She nodded, as she walked down the halls with him back to the dungeons, “ He’s coming here, it's could be painful, and if he needs he might need me to rest for the rest of the day or it won’t hurt at all and i can go back to work. It just depends. “ 

After they removed the arrow from Clopin's knee and put him a separate cell that was cleaner. Frollo feels tired.

Walking through the hallways with Jessica he yawned while waited for Mr. Smith to arrive.

“ You did not sleep well?” Jessica asked as she looked over at him. Her hands were behind her back, as they walked. 

"I do not usually sleep well ever. I have many dreams that disturb me. I do not even remember them, do not even ask me about. But today was a particularly tiring day. I miss the time I only had bureaucratic work to worry." He walked quietly forward.

She nodded as she looked at him, “ If there's anything I could do, just ask. I can’t help with nightmares, but if you ever wanted something else to talk about, to get your mind off it. I am here. “ she said as she placed her hand on his. 

Sunny Mr.smith had arrived he walked down a hall, which they were walking down, 

“Ah that was easier than i thought,” he said as he walked up to the two, “ i was worried i would not be able to find you two.” 

Tommy had come along as well. He wore an outfit like mr.smith, and you could tell he intended to play the part. 

Jessica smiled as she saw the two, “ don’t you look professional, “ she said as she looked at Tommy he nodded, with a grin of satisfaction on his face as he heard her words. 

“ thank you, now Mr.smith and I have come to take your stitches out. Are you ready?” he said in the most professional tone he could, but he could not hold the smile back when he saw the minister. “ hello minister… i mean sir,” he said 

He said as Mr.smith smirked and rolled his eyes, “ good morning, Jessica and Minister Frollo. Like my colleague asked, are you ready? He’s a busy man you know can’t keep him waiting all day.” 

She laughed and gave a small nod, “ yes,” 

It took longer than had expected, and was a pit more painful, but Jessica only screamed once. When it was done he bandaged her back up. “ you will finally heal up now, “ he said,

Frollo's waited anxiously outside the room. He heard her screaming and then put his ear against the door. When he heard that they had finished he opened the door a little and spoke. "done? Can I see her?" 

Smith smirked a little, as he turned his head to see the door opened just a little. 

“ yes you can come in, we are just testing her reflexes in her leg, and we will take our leave.” 

Tommy put both his hands on the bottom of her foot, “ ready?” 

she nodded a small smile appeared on her lips, he pushed against it and she pushed back, she of course won, 

“ very good, one more thing” he said as he tapped her foot, “ good all your reflexes are still good which means there is no affection in your leg. “ he said as he wrapped up the bloody towel they had to use to stop the bleeding at one point. 

“ she will be feeling better by tonight, her wounds will heal properly on there own now. I say about in two days. She will be up and moving around just as good as before. “ he said as he and Tommy took their leave. She sat in the chair, looking at her leg. Before looking up at him she gave him a small smile.

“ Hello love, did you wait out there all that time?” she asked as she raised an eyebrow. To her, it felt like they had been there for hours but it had only been an hour. 

He shrugged, staring at the floor. "I had nothing to do." He said. "Did she call me love?" He thought embarrassed.

She smiled softly as she looked at him, “ well, still that was sweet of you to do. You could of done a number of over things i am sure, but you stayed i appreciate that. “ 

Frollo then sits on the edge of the bed and looks at her hesitantly. "I'm going to ask you to bring your lunch here."

She nodded. “ that's probably a good idea, “ she said as she looked at him. 

Frollo walked out the door without another word.  
The butler reached the room with two plates of soup and bread. "Madame Etienne thought it would be easier to eat soup since you must rest." He looks around. "where is the Master ?"

"I'm here." Frollo said entering the room with a book. He puts it on the table beside the bed and looks at the butler. "You can go."

The butler curves silently and leaves.

Jessica watched him go, she picked up her black book and picked up where she left off. 

She raised an eyebrow as the butler came in, looking up from the book.

“Tell her thank you for me, “ she said as she raised an eyebrow, before she could answer the minister did it for her. She smiled softly as she looked at him. 

“Well, that was good timing, “ 

"I saw him passing from the office." He said starting to eat his soup.

She nodded, as she two ate some of her soup. She opened the book back up, as she looked over the drawing and its details. 

Frollo looked at her book and then watched her eat. Watching the spoon enter her mouth and the heat of the food making her blush. He thought it was beautiful to see a beautiful lady eating. He smiled discreetly and spoke. "What book is this?"

She looked up at him, returning his smile. “ It’s a book the men who raised me when i first left, going off on my own. I was 16. It has everything i would need to know, like this.” she points to the drawing of the bones, “ it's what we look like on the inside. I add stuff in it, and so whenever i go over it, I find stuff I missed the first time or it helps me not forget. “ 

Frollo looked up and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I see. Fascinating"

She smiled and rolled her eyes, “ it's not for everyone, you don’t have to pretend that you like you know?” she said as she noticed his look of disgust. It was kinda cute she thought to herself. 

she closed the book. “ I grew up around this stuff, so it doesn't bother me so much, but sometimes I forget that the subject brothers some people. “ she said as she took a sip of her drink. 

Frollo puts his empty plate aside and yawns hard. He wanted to sleep but felt that it was not part of the court rules.

She finished hers as well, setting the bowl aside. She place her hand on the table as she stood up, she walked over to the window, it was raining outside. She took her hair down sliding her fingers through it as she watched the raindrops fall. She had not gotten up for a while so it was about time she got up and moved around. 

He watched her rising and going to the window. All the sounds in that room were pleasant. Her footsteps on the stone floor, the rain, her breath brushing her hair.

"HUm ..." He gets mesmerized. He relaxes his back at the head of the bed and lets himself relax watching the vision. It's all so quiet. He blinked slowly, fighting sleep.

She turned her head slighting at hearing him, a smile appeared on her lips as she looked at him, he looked so peaceful. She leaned her back against the window seal, “ stop fighting sleep love, let it come.. I will behave.” she whispered softly as she looked at his eyes slowly fighting the sleep before him. 

"I'm not an old man." He stands and opens his eyes. "I'm not going to sleep in the middle of the day."

She smiled biting her bottom lip as she looked up at him, she walked over to him standing before him.

“ no your not some old man.” She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck

“ But you're a man who has not been sleeping well. And who would bother you here? “ 

“ But if you instance have it your way,” She said as she let him go returning back to her view of the window.

"Hmm...in fact no one would bother me here. But sleeping in a lady's room though tempting, it's not proper." He thought. She was staring at the view. Looking at her on her back he could see the length of her hair. It was so beautiful that it didn't seem real. He slowly picks up a lock of Red hair and rubs it on his fingers and said.

"Glad you are already getting better. If tomorrow you are feeling well. We can take a ride with my horse." 

She seemed to relax even more with him behind her, even with his fingers holding a strain of her hair, her shoulders were relaxed, it was just a very peaceful setting. She could see their reflection in the mirror. A smile appeared on her lips as she looked at his reflection through the window. 

“ I would like that very much,” 

He didn't realize that he was being watched through the reflection. He stared at the skin on her neck that was exposed. He approaches her, leaving her almost pressed against the window.

She tilted her head to the side to look up at him, as she felt him press against her, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Before turning back to look out the window, watching him through the reflection. He seemed to be so mesmerized, she wonder what was going through his head. 

He puts his hands on her waist and pressed her against the wall. He slowly buried his face, sliding the tip of his nose into the skin of her neck. "Oh.... You are so soft my beau. A temptation." He whispered into her ear as he held her against his body.

A small blush appeared on her cheeks at his words. As a soft moan escaped her lips at the contact he was giving her. She leaned her head back against his shoulder giving him more access to her neck. His voice sent a shiver down her spine. It was like this strange power he had over of her, just by hearing him made her melt in his arms. 

“You have not called me that in a while.. I missed being called yours.” She whispered softly, as her hands slid over his, not remove them but as if to keep them there. She smiled softly as she closed her eyes, feeling their bodies close together, his breath against her skin. 

"Hum ... "He purred with satisfaction as he held her. He never thought a woman would like this kind of assault. But she seemed to like it. Slowly and hesitantly he raised his hands until he reached the cup where her breasts began.

" If I deny you, I can become a statue of salt." He whispers as he raised his hands filling his palms completely with her breasts. He gasped and became mute just breathing hard on her neck while he stayed still.

She bites her bottom lip softly in order to hold back a moan as she felt him, she reached her hand up to slid her fingers through his hair. 

“ your touch makes me so week..” She whispered softly as she felt his hot breath on her neck. 

She smiled softly, as she felt him hold her, she slowly placed her hands over his, and slid them down her body, back to the waist. She turned around and she slid her hands over his chiseled cheeks cheek. Their bodies still pressed together as they held each other. 

“ if you were anyone else I would break every bone in your body if you touched me, “ she slid her lips over his “ but when you touch me, I find my self melt in your hands..” she whispered as she kissed the Conner of his lips teasing him, playfully. 

Frollo squeezed as if in pain with the kiss. His eyes closed tightly while he remained still. 

“ Claude?.. are you okay?” She asked as she raised an eyebrow, concern in her voice. 

Frollo was trying to accept that. But it was difficult. Forcing the gypsy to be with him was something he could do so easily but accepting someone who truly want it was unthinkable. Frollo could see clearly in his mind, the face of Esmeralda twisting in disgust as he approaches his face close to hers.

What was it that he felt? He just knew it hurt. For luck, he knew what would relieve it.

He opens his eyes and says. "I am fine." He smiles discreetly and speaks. "I will then enjoy that my neck is still whole." He brushes the surface of the hills that were outside her neckline with the backs of his fingers and holds in his fingers the pendant she wore, thus justifying the intrusive touch he made at her breasts. And commented. "What a beautiful jewel." 

She tilted her head as she looked at him, confused a little by what was happening. She had let go of his face and place her hands on his sides. He suddenly opened his eyes and he seemed to be fine once more.

“ your neck is still whole?” she asked confused as she repeated what he said. 

She looked down as she felt his fingers wrap around her necklace, she smiled softly as she looked back up at him, “ thank you, I think it belongs to my mother.” 

He looks at confusion. "You think?"   
She nodded, her smile disappeared. “I would like to think she left me something.. I don’t remember her or my real dad. I was found by the lake, a disease had killed a village, nearby that's why the men who found me did. I was found with this in my basket. “ 

"I see. God protected you. The village where I grew up was devasted by the plague, few survived and all was burned. I think we're two survivors." He releases her and walks away, stepping backward, keeping his gaze on her until he turns his back. He picks up his hat on the bed and wears it." I think I've overstretched our court today. If you need anything I'll be in the library." With that's he goes away.

She looked up at him, as he stepped away she let her hands fall back to her side. She could see his mood change, this was a very hard topic for him, and it would be for anyone.. But he said there were two surgeries, she would who was the second? She wondered.. 

“ alright.,” she said as she watched him go. She sat down on the bed where his hat had been sitting, her mind going over what he had just said, she was lucky not to have the memories for she could not imagine what life was like during a time of death like that. After a few moments she laid her head down on the pillow closing her eyes she rested to the sound of the rain from outside. 

Frollo went to the library and sat down on the reading couch. He took off his boots and opened the collar of his shirt, laid down and covered her eyes with his hand. He gives one last weary sighs and sleeps.

Hours had passed and night had fallen. Jessica opened her eyes as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes and smiled softly as she got up. She walked around the palace, barefoot, walking passed the library she smiled as she saw him, sleeping on the sofa, she went and got a blanket, she laid it over him, and left quietly, so not to wake him. 

She returns to her room, closing the door behind her she went and took a bath, letting the hot water cover her body, as she bathed. After she got cleaned up she dried off with the towel as she looked at her reflection. It was the first time she did not have be wearing stitches or bandages. 

A few days had passed and Jessica was doing just as good as she was before, it was a Sunday afternoon, and she sat in the pergola, it was a beautiful sunny day. She had spent most of her morning there. She planned on going to see the children today, she had not gone there since the accident had happened. 

She wore, the black dress that hugged her body, and showed her neckline. She sighed as she laid her book down on the bench beside her as she stood up, sliding her fingers through her hair. She seemed to be lost in thought her dads would be arriving any day now, or even at any time. She wonder how things would go. 

"Ah, I found you. This is a fresh weather day to ride. We could do it before lunch. Do you think you have any more comfortable dress? My horse is quite bigger than most and you need to open your legs wider.” He said of calmly, however, uncomfortable, for had spoken those words to a woman.

She turned around to face him when she heard his voice, she smiled softly as she said.

“ I did not know I was being looked for. “ she as she picked up her book, she thought for a moment before shaking her head no, “ I do not, but I do have, pants, and a shirt. “ she said with a shrugged her shoulders, “ would that work?” 

Frollo opens his eyes slightly for her as he thinks. He had never seen a woman wearing pants? Was that allowed? He does not remember being forbidden. He blinked for a few moments and answered. "I think so. I'll wait for you in the stable."


	19. Chapter 19

She held back a smirk, noticing his eyes widen. She was surprised at his answer, she expected him to say it would not be proper, but he didn’t and she would not ask why.

“ Alright, I will meet you there, ” she said with a nod, and she went to go change. She wore black pants, and black long sleeve shirt. She had rolled up the sleeves, you could still tell she was a woman in man's clothing, for it did not hug her body to tight like the dresses did but you could tell it was made for her. She walked into the stables, where he had asked her to met him.

Frollo stared at the clothes she wore. "Do you really want to leave like this?" He spoke then turned his back on her to continue tightening the saddle on the horse he would use.

She shrugged her shoulders. “ What other choice is there? Besides, I have had to do wear it many times before, especially when i was working in Russia, “ she said as she looked at him, “ where are we going? “ she asked as she raised an eyebrow, as she watched him.

He ignored looking at the clothes in strangeness and embarrassed to see her legs so sharply defined by the pants. Frollo pulls Snowball towards her and talks. "I suppose it's very elegant in Russia. I'll arrange dressmakers for new clothes for you, plus your wedding dress of course." He then points to where she should put her foot.

"Hold here and put your left foot here and jump. Raise your right leg to go over the horse and sit down."

  
“ well as a nurse who went to the battlefront it was. “

she was confused at first, a dressmaker? Why would she need that? She had all the outfits she needed did she not, and then she remembers that she would be staying here. Surprising it was a kinda comfortable feeling.

A smile appeared on her lips when he mentioned the wedding dress.

She listened to him, before looking up at snowball, as she did what he said. It was surprisingly easier than she would have thought it would be. She sat up, as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. It kinda remind her of when she had straddled the minister lap, that night of the kiss.

‘Okay so that was the easy part, what’s next’ she thought, she looked down at the minister a smirk appeared on her lips.

“ you know this is a much different angel then i am used to seeing you at. “ she said as she looked down at him.

He holds his smile and kept talking. "Now you hold the reins. When you pull it, you are actually pulling the horse's mouth if you pull too hard it can tear and hurt it, that will make him cramp and scream and you will fall and will probably die."

He puts the reins in her hand and goes to the young white horse. He goes up and approaches her. "So do not pull too hard just.. Lightly. The horse knows what he has to do he just needs to be guided. Hit your heel on his backs to indicate that you want him to walk, the stronger you do it, the faster he will run. Pull light to the right and his cheek will be pulled causing him to turn right and so on... Doubts?" He was staring at her now at the same level of height.

Her eyes winded a bit at what he said she would never hurt an animal on purpose. She felt like it was like learning to swim, you get thrown in and you either learn and swim keeping your head up or don’t and drown.

She raised an eyebrow as he handed her the reins, and walked away. She held back a smile, it looked like yen and yang. With the different color horses.

She nodded her head slowly as she looked at him. As she looked up at him, “it sounds simple enough.”

"The older the horse is, the easier it is to ride it because he has experience and does not get confused. He feels you. Let's take a walk around the Palace. It's safe, my men are doing the round now." He leaves with the horse and looks back to see if she would follow him.

She nodded, “ Alright.” She said as she did as he told her. snowball walked beside the minister horse when they had left the stable. She smiled softly, things were going well so far. She looked up at the minister, “ thank you for teaching me.”

"It's fine. But I only gave you the opportunity who is teaching you is Snowball." Frollo reaches out and caresses his old black horse, nostalgia on his eyes.

She smiled and nodded “ well then thank you snowball.” She said as she watched him, pet the horse. The horse made a sound as if to say your welcome.

"Frollo!" Esmeralda yells and throws herself in front of the horses.

Snowball didn't get frightened, unlike the young horse Frollo wore. He held the horse to calm him.

Two guards hold Esmeralda to take her away from Frollo but she screams.

"Not! Please, I just want to talk to you!"

Ugh. Frollo was irritated. He did not think that he would have to see her again. And the way she spoke to him as if they were the same, irritated him even more, he said. "Do not disturb me! I'm busy!"

"Please! Release my brother!" She screamed.

"No. The agreement was fulfilled the culprit for your head. Now go away!" He screamed and turned around with his horse. "Come on, try turning around." He said to Jessica.

Esmeralda steps on a soldier's foot and bolts for Frollo. "I offer another agreement!"

Frollo is interested. He stops and still with his back to her he speaks. "What kind of deal? What do you have that might interest me?" He said curiously. If he could arrest more gypsies would be great or even expel all of Paris. That would be a dream. But did she have that power? He wondered.

"I'm sure it's something that will interest you... if you could just.. stop and listen to me. She said confidently with a smile." And two angry guards were looking at her.

Frollo thought for a moment and looked at Jessica interested in what she thought about it.

She rolled her eyes at seeing the gypsy. She turned the horse like Frollo said, but she stopped as he did. She raised an eyebrow, feeling his stare she turned and looked up at him. She turned looked at Esmeralda, seeing her smile. She rolled her eyes, as she turned and looked back to Claude.

“ I don’t trust her.. If she was important why would she come here alone.. Especially here. Don’t royal’s travel with the others.. Unless her people, have abandoned her that's why she is alone.. And if you make another deal, what will happen next time they break the law? They will return here with a new deal, and try to get the upper hand on you. “ besides if the truth be known Jessica did not like how the gypsy thought she could get her way, especially with that smug look on her face.

Frollo placed a hand on his chin in his position of thinking. He whispered to Jessica. "You're right, but if I can get some gypsies out of the city, it's going to be some relief for my soul. I think I'll listen to what she has to say."

He turns his face to see gypsy and speaks. "Fine witch. I'll listen to you. But I'm busy now, come back later."

With that Esmeralda tries to say something but the soldiers drag her away.

"Ugh. Come on, my beau, let's finish our ride. Despite the inconvenience, I hope you're enjoying it." He said calmly with his chin up.

Her face was calm as she listen to her soon to be husband, she nodded in agreement. He had a point, it would take stress off of him. Which would be better for his health, so she would not disagree with the decision.

She turns her attention back up to him as she heard him call her by the nickname he had given her, at him a soft smile tugging on the corner of her lips.

“Even with the inconvenient. I enjoy spending time with you, “ she said as she the horses started walking forward, she looked back forward, at where they were going. She finally said after a few moments, “ you have never mentioned, what you would make you happy, and yet you do things for me that would make me happy like helping me learn to ride. What would make you happy? “

Frollo just keeps looking forward while walking with the horse, his body swaying with the gentle movement. "I swore to cleanse the world of evil and corruption." It was his simple answer.

She smiled softly, “ that’s good, but that's not what I asked. I asked what would make you happy, not what you swore love.”

Frollo looks at her and speaks. "I have nothing special that brings me great joy, my beau."

Looking up into his eyes, as he spoke. “ for now perhaps you don’t” she said as the soft smile still lays on her lips,

He looks without understanding but then smirks. "Really? I can not wait then."

She smiled at seeing him smirk, “ of course, that is my job as your beau or even when i am your wife is it not? To make sure my husband is happy.”

Chuckles. "I suppose so." He smiled at the idea that seems pleasant now. He had never liked to think of living next to a woman. He always found them very uninteresting and hysterical.

Still showing his white smile he spoke. "Let's have lunch? I hope you have appetite we will have a guest today."

She laughed softly with him, her smile even more at seeing him content at that moment, “ Yes lets,” she raised an eyebrow, a smile still on her lips. “ We will? “

"Yes, my brother. He did not have the patience to wait until next year and came early to meet you." He said calmly.

Entering the stable and delivering the reins of the horses to a soldier and he looks at Jessica to speak.

"To dismount is the same. Lean forward, hold the saddle, lift your right leg, and twist until you touch the ground. Make sure that your left foot is already off the stirrup otherwise you will be hanging by the foot and broke it."

Frollo stands in front of her to hold her if necessary.

She smiled as he spoke, ‘she did not know he had a brother but it all made sense now, about his story the two to who had left the town alive.’ she thought to herself.

“ Well I am excited to meet him, although I should probably change back into a proper outfit huh? I would not want to make a bad impression, “

She looked at him and nodded as she took a deep breath, “ You know you could of left the part about breaking my foot out, it would make it less scary. “ She said as he did what he said, she smiled as she stood on the ground looking back up at the minister, “ back to being shorter than you, “ she said.

Frollo smiled and said. "I am already accustomed to living in a world of small people." He puts his hand on top of her head in mockery. Smiling he spoke. "You may feel some discomfort in your legs because they are too open. You can lean on me if you feel you can not walk properly." He offered his arm to her to hold.

She smirked as she felt his hand on top of her head, as she rolled her eyes, “ mmhmm I would be careful, just because some of us are not as tall as you doesn't mean we were not dangerous. “She said jokingly to his mockery action.

“ what if I just want to lean on you, is the offer still there?” she said in her normal playful tone she would use with him, as she accepted his offer. Letting him lead her back into the palace.

Inside the Palace, he accompanied her to her room. At the door he said. "No need to hurry, he is always late. Do you mind if I wait here for you?"

She smiled softly as she looked up at him, “ Alright and no I don’t mind. I trust you.” She said before going into the room.

She wore the maroon dress, that like all her others hugged her body, and roman style sandals. She had let her hair down, it had a little bit of curls to it at the bottom, from where it had been put up when it was still wet the night before.

When she was done, she opened the door back, her normal smile on her lips as, as she walked over to him, “ alright, I am ready. “

He was serious looking with his lost gaze while waiting, but when she came back he saw her smile and he smiled too. He puts a hand on her waist and with the other hand holds her chin up.

"You are a vision." Smiling he bends to kiss her.

A soft blush appeared on cheeks as she felt his handhold her chin, as she looked up at him, she returned the kiss, as she lightly place her hands on his chest.   
“ and to think in just a year, i will be your vision, “ she whispered against his lips.

He immediately groans with the contact of her hot lips with his cold ones. "Why is this so good?" It was the last thought he had before plunging into the feeling he felt.

He smiles at what she says and said. "And you have fun seeing me like this, do not you?"

As he held her waist against his and slid his hand to the back of her neck, keeping her in place as a sign that he was not even close to finishing what had begun. Kissing her again.

He was getting used to it and felt more audacious. He drank thirstily from the sweet fountain she offered. Sucking her lips and licking in circles the soft flesh she had as tongue. He had read about those kisses in forbidden books, always looked disgusting, he had never been more mistaken.

He breaks the kiss and whispers against her lips. "You should be stopping my beau..." He slides his hand from the back of her neck to her neckline, lightly touching his fingertips on her bare breasts while he smiles wickedly.

He kisses her powerfully again and slides his nose into her neck. He was fascinated by this part of her. Making a trail of adoring kisses, he whispered. "Protect your honor my little ember, for there is days that my faith is weak."

He fills his hand with one of her breasts as he kisses her neck until it reaches her ear. He instinctively sucks it and feels a hot trickle all over his body. "You were sublime riding on my horse... Like a queen..." He whispered in her ear as he held her.

She smirked, “ I do I will not lie, it does bring me joy.. when you give me this attention.”

He earned serval soft moans from her as she slid one hand in his hair and the other was sliding up his back as he leaned down to kiss her neck.

He had taken her breath away with his kisses, she returned his kiss with the same passion. As she seemed to start to fall into the same spell he was in.

A soft moan escaped her lips when he broke the kiss as if to protest. She looked up at him at what he said, she opened her mouth to speak but feeling his hand on her breast and seeing his wicked smirk, made her desire him. It looked like the lion who had caught his lips pray, and was toying with it. But in reality he was making her feel sensation in between her thighs she had never felt before. “ what if I don’t want you to stop...” she whispered,

She returned the kiss as she slid her hands on his shoulders as if to push him away but she could not, she melted into the kisses.

  
Claude... “ She moaned softly as he trail of kisses. If he would of touch her he would realize how wet he had made her in just a few seconds.

“you are torturing me...” She whispered, he caused her such pleasure. She slid her hands over his chest. “ you know, “ she said as she slid her hands up to cup his face, “ you know I desire you just as much,” she kissed him passionately.

“ but your words are right.. we cannot finish this.. but I can’t stop myself from kissing you.” She slid her hands back down his neck, as she kissed his lips and down his chin.

She bites her bottom lip as he held her, she smiled softly at his words “ It reminds me of when I straddle your waist the first night we kiss.” She said as their bodies pressed against one another.

Frollo felt his face warm in embarrassment with his memory of her on his lap, it makes his heart beat faster. He circles her waist with his hands. He then speaks hesitantly in her ear in a husky voice. "Do you want to go inside and ride on me again?"

His mouth was full of water in anticipation he needed to feel her against his body. He takes a step forward pushing her against the door and feeling her curves against his body.

He searches for her lips and slides his tongue inside it, possessing her in lust. He did not know why he was like that, sometimes it was as if everything he suppressed came to the surface, as if needed to break free.

He reaches for the door, but he stops.

"OH-MY-GOD!" A man shouted at the end of the corridor beside Ethiene.

Frollo raised his head in alarm and seeing who he was he gave a weary sigh. "Ugh. You arrived." He pulls away from Jessica and stands beside her, trying to regain his composure and trying to ignore the discomfort in his pants.

Ethiene tried to stop him but the man walked towards Frollo and Jessica with a cherry smile.

She placed her hands on his chest, his words sent a wave of desire through her “..Claude..” she whispered as she looked up at him, for just a brief second before his lips claimed hers. earning a soft moan from her. As he pressed against she could feel every inch of him press into her.

She tried to stop him but it was to late she was done under his spell, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his body press into hers. She lost all control in that kiss. Until they both were awakened by the sound of the man.

She opened her eyes, as she turned her head, from where the sound had come from.. Her cheeks started to turn a little red, like a childs would when being caught as she looked at the man and Etheine.. She slid her fingers through her hair, removing the extra strains of hair from her face, that had fallen forward during the interaction with the minister.

She looked up at the man that approached them, as she stood beside the minister, ‘ well this is an awkward way to met his family’ she thought to herself, he seemed unbothered by it though, with his cheery smile. She glanced at Claude, before turning back to look at the man this must be his brother she thought. She was not very sure what to say, they were just caught together.

The man approached, smiling, his golden curls dangling with his extravagant red robes.

"Clauuudy! How I miss you! I was very relieved to know that you didn't die!" The man hugged Frollo strongly, something that clearly made Claude uncomfortable.

The man was very much like Frollo, same smile and eyes, but he was much younger and a bit smaller.

"Ugh. Hello, Jehan. Sigh. This is Jessica Rabbit, Jessica, this is my brother, Jehan Frollo." The minister said politely.

"Oh my God!" The man said laughing with his hands on his face. "You are the holy woman who will take off my old sullen brother virginity! Aaahh!" He shakes Ethiene with one hand as he looks at Jessica from head to toe. "Gasp! You are so beautiful! It's a pleasure to meet you, sister-in-law!"

He bows politely to her and then gets up to Frollo's side. "I did not even believe my eyes when I saw you on her like that! Wow! Do you know how to kiss women since when?" He smiled as he nudged the minister with his elbow joking. "In fact, your hair is all pretty messed up from the little game you two were playing! Haha!"

Frollo turns a red-hot glow looking at his irritated brother. "Shut up!" He whispered as he ran his hand through his hair to fix it.

"Wow! I saw! I saw! You were kissing her! Wow! Stallion! Hehe!" Jehan tapped the minister's arm excited. Frollo in turn just stared at him irritably.

‘Clauddeyy?! Ooooo that's a nickname..’ she thought to herself as she held back a giggle, Claude seemed to be very uncomfortable already.

They could of been twins, of course, the only difference was their age, and the fact that in his Frollo's old photo he had black hair, and his brother had golden hair.

Her eyes widen a bit as her mouth opened at what he said, it shocked her. He was not proper like his brother at all, she thought, but then again he was much younger. Her shocked face soon turn in her normal soft facial features as she smiled and bowed her head in return.

“Thank you, it’s a pleasure to met you to Jehan.”

The blush returned when she heard what Jehan said to his brother, she felt a little bad for Claude she knew he hated a situation like this, he was a very proper man… well he had his moments of not, but what man did not. But at the same time his brother seemed even through money his elder brother very happy for him. She looked at Ethiene for help, she did not know what to do or say, but she knew if she did not get Claude out of there, his face would not be red cause of embracement for long.

“ umm perhaps, now that you all are here you would like to go have lunch?” Ethiene asks, the three.

"Yes!" Jehan turned his body to Ethiene and spoke with a smile. "I'm starving! Haha!" Jehan hooked his arm around Claude's shoulders pulling him to walk together.

Etienne looked at Jessica and spoke. "I'm so sorry ... Master Jehan is difficult to control. Let's go?" She smiled sweetly.

She smiled softly, with a nod as she looked at Ethiene, “ Its okay, they look so much alike, but they do not act it do they?” she asked as she looked at the two men walking down the hall, as they walked behind them.

"Ah yes. Young master Jehan was raised by his brother. Despite the minister's efforts, his brother has always had a wild nature. Giggles. In spite of this, Master Frollo has difficulty of fighting with him, he was very spoiled. Giggles."

Jehan sits down and waits for Jessica to sit in front of him. Resting his chin in his hand smirking with a sassy smile.

Frollo pulls out the chair so Jessica can sit down. And then he sits down on the table in the middle of the two.

"You know honey, last time I visited Claudy he was buried in shit. Literally all broken and mad, he kicked me out of here! Can you believe it? I am very happy that he is calmer now. Giggles."

Frollo mumbles. "Look out at your words, she's a lady." He took his glass of water and took a sip calmly..

She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. At the nickname. “I heard about it all that has happened in the past, before I came here. “ she smiled back in return “ oh, I could never see him doing such a thing. “ she said sarcastically, “ Well I am glad, he makes me very. happy, so I am glad you approve of me. “

she grew up with boys, she knew how to joke with them. she smiled as she looked back up Claude, he was still protective over how cute she thought.   
  
“ So where did you go? When he kicks you out, you seem to have done well for yourself. So I would not be so hard on your older brother. “ she said her smile still on her lips.

"Oh! You do not know? The Frollo family has a fief not far from here. Just a few days of travel. I am the feudal lord of the lands! Giggles. But enough about me, let's talk about you! From where you are, what you do and how you managed to tame that beast! Haha!"

The butler serves the dishes of piamontese rice and duck with wine sauce. Jehan looks and politely thanks but soon gives Jessica full attention with a wide smile.

Frollo was calmly eating not caring much for his brother talk.

She smiled at how proud he was of his titled, it reminds her of Claude and how he was proud. It was another thing the two had in common. She smiled at his comment, Claude was not a beast, unless he was in his lustful mood, then he could become a beast as he kissed her but she liked that beast if the truth be known.

  
  
“ I am from a bit of everywhere, if you want to know the truth of the matter was born in Ireland, then moved to London for about 3 years from then on I moved from place to place. “

She thanks the butler, before going back to answer his question.

“ I was raised by a group of doctors, who taught me how to become a nurse. Part of my job requirements is… well was, to go somewhere new in the being of the summer, and then when fall comes to leave, going somewhere else to find work. I met your brother, and he offered me a job. We started to spend more time together, and I started to have feelings for Claude, and when I told him he accepted them and now we are here. “ She said with a small shrug she could of gone into more detail of how they met, but she did not know if Claude would like that.

She looked over at the minister, she smiled softly before she ate some of her food, as well. It reminds her of when she first started eating with him, he would be quiet and keep to himself.

Jehan eat while as Jessica was talking, looking at her and smiling. When she finished, he picks up his wine and take a sip, clean his mouth with a napkin, says. "Ownn! So romantic! Haha!" He shakes the minister's arm In an excitement.

Frollo pulls his back arm and responds with an angry look and returned to pay attention to his dish in silence.

Chuckles Jehan ignored the angry look and spoke to Jessica. "I'm surprised that he accepted your feelings without you written a letter so that your request would be taken into consideration within a forty-five-day term! Haha!" He drinks more wine and smiled at her. "But tell me, my flower, what will be the names?"

She smiled softly, as she rolled her eyes at the joke, knowing Claude was t in the best of moods at the moment. She wonders where Jehan had learned to act like this. Even if he was spoiled he was totally different from the minister she knew.

She looked up and raised an eyebrow “ the names?”

"Of your children, of course!" He exclaimed as if it were obvious.

Frollo chokes on the wine he was drinking. He wipes his mouth with his napkin and quickly speaks. "I did not even marry the woman yet!"

"But you're old! You could be grampa already! You can not waste time if you want to see the kids grow up! Ah! I can not wait to pinch the little cheeks and hear the infant giggles! I'm going to spoil these kids a lot I'll be the most fun uncle! Haha!"

"I do not doubt that children will identify with you," Frollo said quietly as he returned to eat.

"Ouch! That hurt, Claudy! Haha! How about Dante and Cecilia? I know they are a little too much Italians, but they are so classy!" He smiles at Jessica.


	20. Chapter 20

Her jaw dropped and she smiled as she covered her mouth, she laughed softly a bit uncomfortable at the shock of the conversation. 

She smiled at Claude’s reaction to his brother's questions, ‘well at least someone was excited about the children’ part she thought. 

“ I do not know, I have not even thought of that far. Besides we have only just picked a day for the wedding not long ago. I am sure when the time comes we will know.” She said to Jehan, who seemed to already be planning what he would get them. 

"I hope don't take too long! I'm going to give my niece a beautiful golden horse! Oh, how beautiful she'll be... I hope that she has your beauty my dear, would be sad a girl with the face of my brother." He said serious for the first time since he arrived.

"Arg... Are not you going to shut up ever? Your voice is giving me a headache." The minister said, massaging his forehead.

"Own! I love you too brother!" Jehan stands up and kisses his cheek quickly.

"Arg!" The minister pushes him and wipes his face with his uniform sleeve.

Jehan returns to his place laughing. "Ah! Im so jealous! I also want someone to take care of me!" He laughs and sighs looking at the empty plate now.

"Do you want a mother or a wife? Women do not lack for you. What happened? Have you tired of your life of prostitution?" Frollo said ending eating.

The butler quietly collected the dishes without disturbing the conversation.

“I am sure, whatever it be a boy or girl they will be beautiful. Out of curiosity how long have you been planning on what you would buy the children?”

She watched the two a smile on her lips, they were brothers alright. One brother bothering the other, but normal it was the other way around. The older brother bugging the younger one. That made her think would their kids act like that. 

She turned her attention back to Claude, he was getting tired of this visit she could tell. He would probably get along better when her dads came for they would understand the same things, where Jahen was just a happy child, and love to make people smile even when bugging them. 

"Ah ... I think since my sixteen! Hahaha! I already have some toys and clothes!" 

The butler silently serves the dessert and retires.

The minister looks at his brother quietly not at all surprised by what he was saying.

"My dear sister-in-law, I would love the part of having the children myself, but I never met anyone who could fill the emptiness of my heart! Oh!" He dramatically puts his hand on the heart.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm going to have to wait to get old to find someone. Is it the curse of our family?" He looked at the minister with sad and dramatic eyes.

"Do not be ridiculous just pick one woman and marry," Frollo said and then began to eat his dessert.

"You are an insensitive! Ice heart! I want to love!" He wraps his arms around himself as if he hugged someone invisible. "The lid of my pot, half of my orange, my old shoe to my tired foot." 

Frollo wrinkled his nose for the examples he gave.

"I want to be loved by who I am! Not because I'm rotten rich and handsome!" He throws the golden curls of air and makes a pose.

"Better you pray hard," Frollo said holding back the urge to laugh as he ate his dessert.

Jehan looks serious at the minister and speaks. "Hehehe.... The family joker." He looks at Jessica and whispers. "Good luck with that one." 

She rolled her eyes at the dramatics, but she turned her head to look at the minister as she raised an eyebrow, 

“ You didn’t just pick one. You waited. Why should he just marry a woman he doesn't care for?” 

She laughed softly at the two brothers, one deeply in love with love itself, and the other believing things are two un-holly. , “ personally, I think you have been reading to many love stories, “ she said to Jehan. 

She bit her bottom lip to hold back the smirk that was appearing on her lips at the minister's comment. Now she could see how he raised him, they have the same sense of humor. 

She raised an eyebrow as Jehan looked at her, “ so far I have not needed luck.” she whispered back, with a smile on her lips. “ but thank you,” 

"You are welcome dear. But my brother did not wait for love. He wanted to live like a priest, a holy man, but he obviously changed his mind." He winked at her and turns to the minister.

"I saw that you ate the same that us, besides having eaten meat and now dessert. Did you really break all the votes?" Jehan looked at him curiously.

"Yes. It was pointless." And continued eating dessert.

"Hmm. I see." Jehan looked at his brother laughing silly as he ate and then at Jessica. 

She ate some over her desert as she listen to Jehan's talk. 

A small smirk appeared on her lips as she listen, ‘your right, after what Claude said about riding earlier. not even an hour ago he changed has definitely changed his mind about being a priest for sure.’ she thought to herself.

She looked out the window, before having the feeling of being stared at. Jessica asks as she turned her attention back to the minister. “ I am going to go see the children at the orphanage, before dark. I have not been there for several weeks, I feel bad that I have not.” 

"Fine. You can use my carriage." Frollo said quietly. 

"Orphanage?" Jehan asked confused.

"She does charity." The minister said calmly.

"Hmm ... How interesting. Maybe this is good for your new image." He looks at Jessica seriously and speaks. "I know what happened with you, I hope you do not give up marrying my brother. Risk of being murdered is a routine in the lives of ministers." 

She nodded, “ Alright, thank you.” She said, was not particularly excited about taking the carriage she liked to walk, but it was better than having a bodyguard she thought. As she took a sip of her drink. 

She looked up at Jehan and smiled, “ I would not worry about that. As Claude knows I am a very stubborn woman, and a few cuts from one night will not stop me from marrying your brother. You have my word.” 

"Good." Jehan smiled and spoke. "I know is not polite, but out of curiosity, how old are you?" 

She looked at him and that at the minister, a smirk appeared on her lips as she shrugged her shoulders “ I am 26 years old.” 

"Ah. Good. Very good. Good. Young and mature. Great. We almost the same age." Jehan nods his head in agreement.

The minister raises an eyebrow and speaks sarcastically. "Glad to have your blessing." 

She smiled softly as she placed her hand over the ministers. “ to be honest, I am glad he is happy for us. “   
"He won't have the same age that you, he's thirty-eight," Claude said seriously to Jessica.

"Hey!" Jehan screamed in protest.

"Hiding age is a woman's thing, Jehan, and you're already pretty old too. Look for a woman and get married soon if spawn is what you want." Frollo said finally participating in the conversation. He picks up his glass of water wiping his mouth from the taste of the dessert that he has eaten.

"Arg. You are cruel. I do not look more than twenty-two. Humpf!" Jehan said dramatically.

"Only in your dreams. You looked twenty-two when you were sixteen. That's how you fooled those silly women and bedded them all. I think you're old enough to stop being a womanizer and betting. Choose any woman, of preference with a dowry of another fief, make political bonds to bring prosperity to the land. It's simple." Claude said as if it were obvious.

The butler collects the dishes and serves glasses with liquor to aid in digestion.

Jehan drinks at once. He sighs at the empty glass and speaks. "Yes. Maybe I should stop living in the dream world. Even you're getting married so I think I can do the same." 

Claude looks at his brother's sad face and then rolls his eyes. "You do not have to look like that... You always had what you wanted, I'm sure it will not be any different now. After all, you are rich and handsome." Frollo rubs his brother's head in a mess of hair. 

Jehan laughs and takes Claude's hand away. In turn, the minister drinks his liquor quietly holding his smile. 

Jessica rolled her eyes as she smiled. She slid her thumb against his hand as she held his hand before letting, returning her hand back to her side as she took a sip of the drink. 

Jessica smiled softly at the minister making his brother smile, it was sweet action. 

“ Alright, then what’s your age, Claude?” She said as she looked back at him “ you know mine, what’s your?” 

"Seriously you never talked about it?" Jehan said with his raised eyebrow.

"Hmmm. Indeed, it never seemed important to me. I'm sixteen years older than him. I'll be fifty-five next winter." He told Jessica.

"If you had taken more care of yourself and got a little bit of sunlight you would look better," Jehan said seriously.

Claude looks at him annoyed. "In the end, we will all return to dust in the same way. "

Jehan just rolls his eyes back and steals the rest of Claude's liquor, drinking it as well.

“ I personally think you look handsome, “ she said to Claude before she turned to Jehan

“ Besides, like he said. We never thought about age, it was not important to me. Age is just a number in my opinion.” She shrugged her shoulders. 

Frollo turns slightly red with the compliment he was not accustomed to hear from women.

Jehan smiles seeing his brother's reaction and speaks. "Did not say he is ugly, just more old. But women like older men, don't resist a silver fox and a uniform also helps! Hehehe!" 

Frollo only looks at his brother seriously with his pink cheeks.

Jehan looks at Jessica and speaks. "The other ministers will bring their wives too to the party. You will see that you will be the few mature women."

He looks at Claude and continues talking. "Did you went to Minister Le Gall's wedding? His wife is thirteen. Yes, I like a young woman, but I would never have imagined myself raising my own wife. I mean she is just… too small." 

Claude responds. "I was invited, but I could not go. I heard the rumors, the legal age is sixteen, he used his position to bull the law with artifice of interpretation. A shame." Frollo said in disgust at talking about someone obstructing the law and he can not do anything.

"Are you going to invite him?" Jehan asked.

"Yes. Obvious." The minister said.

"And the king?" Jehan asked even more curious.

"Yes. He always comes to my invitations." The minister said proudly. 

Jessica smiled at his reaction to her comment, he was back to normal. A blush at a comment where before his inner beast had come out. 

She smirked and rolled her eyes at Jehans comment of a silver Fox, he was right though. It was hard not to resist the minister. 

“Party? What party?” She asked confused, Jessica did not know much about this new life she was in what she knew was work she was raised by it and lived in it all her life. 

A look of disgust and horror appeared on her face at the thought of a thirteen-year-old being married to a man much younger than him. She turned her head away at the thought. It made her skin want to crawl the thought of a child being married at such a young age. “ how awful.. the poor child..” she whispered under her breath. 

She raised an eyebrow, “ the king?” She asked as she turned to look at them Claude had acted like it was a simple thing to just have the king show up. 

Jehan looked at Jessica with wide eyes but smiling and then looked at the minister. "Claudy? Did not you even tell her a thing?" 

"Hmmm. She did not ask me. I thought it was something obvious." He told his brother and looked at Jessica.

"Sigh. My beau. It is usual that the royal court attend marriages of his ministers. Since we are the most vital vassal of his majesty. And its common a reception party after the ceremony. Besides the court' king staying at the Palace of Justice until they want to leave, of course." Claude said holding her hand gently. 

"Do you think for she is not french will be a problem?" Jehan asked.

"No. She's going to be Madame Frollo and french by law as well." The minister said quietly.

"Own! It's so cute that she is not interested in your title or money! I want that tooo!" Said Jehan dramatically. 

“ well, to be honest, I never thought to ask, which I probably should start paying attention more,” she said with a shrug of her shoulders “ I was raised in one lifestyle, that’s all I know.” 

She looked into the minister's eyes as he held her hand, she slid her thumb across the top of his hand as she returned the gesture. 

“ you mean all of the people in power will be there?” She asked in shock, “ this is going to be a lot of getting use to… but it will be worth it.” 

A smile appeared on lips, as well as a small blush appeared on her cheeks at the mentioning of her new name. 

She laughed softly at Jehans reaction. Still looking in the minister eyes, “ I don’t want or really care about any of that, I just want to be married to the man I love.”

"Oh! My heart!" Jehan holds his chest as if he's been shot by an arrow. "Stop being so adorable!" He says smiling but then looks serious and at his brother.

"You do not deserve this woman. Even of humble origin. You better try hard to be worth." Jehan was serious.

Claude just stared back as serious as him. And then she turned to Jessica. "I think we chatted enough already. I do not want to delay you for your charity's commitment. Why do not you make a donation today in my name? Jehan made me think, indeed could be of good your help to clean my image." 

"Hum ... Can I go to the orphanage with you?" Jehan asked Jessica.

She laughed softly as she looked at Jehan, at his first comment before rolling her eyes as her smile turned into a smirk.

“ Good things don’t happen who those who deserve it, it happens when god plans it.” 

“ it was time well spent, my love. Really?” She said with a smile. “ that would be very good, they would appreciate it. Thank you. “ she said looking at the minister, before turning to jehan “ I see no reason why not.” 

"So I'm going to escort you!" Jehan said smiling and getting up from his chair. He goes to Jessica and offers her his hand to get up and go with him.

Jehan whispers to Claude. "If we do not come back, it's because she preferred the other Frollo." 

"She knows how to read and has more study than you. I doubt it, very much." The minister said quietly.

"Nha. We'll see." Jehan laughed.

Frollo stand up to accompany them to the door.


	21. Chapter 21

She raised an eyebrow as she took his hand as he helped her up, but she soon let him go to take the minister arm as he walked them to the door. 

She looked up to the minister, “ we will be back before dark, “ she said as she kissed him softly to say goodbye.

Jehan watches everything and his silly smile gets wider in to see the kiss. "Chuckles." 

The minister feels he was being watched and quickly separates. "Take your time. Here, take this, I believe that twenty pieces of gold should be an admirable amount." He picks up a bag and hands it to Jessica.

She nodded as he handed her the coins. “ alright thank you. “ 

She turned to Jehan, “ come on, let’s go.” She said as they went to the carriage. She sat on the side across from him. 

Frollo watched them go away in his carriage with a sigh as he closes the door and retires to return to work.

Jehan looked at Jessica with satisfaction and spoke. "Finally we are two. I thought I'd need more time until I got a chance to talk to you privately." 

He takes off his happy mask and becomes serious, his face now much like his brother. "You know, my little sister, if may let me call me that way... I know you know my brother recently. So I wonder if you've ever met the... Part of him that he hides." 

She raised an eyebrow as she tilted her head to the side looking at him. “ well you have time now, ‘brother’ “ she said in return to his question as she shrugged her shoulders, “ depends on what side you're talking about.” 

"Ugh..." He rubs his face, stressed for having to talk about it. Seriously he looked at her with a long sigh.

"My brother is a dangerous man. He is thirsting for revenge and takes pleasure in the pain of his enemies and has no limits to have what he wants." He whispered with fear in his eyes.

"He tried to live in isolation. Avoiding losing his control. When he was provoked he set fire to the city and almost killed himself." He stared down at the floor holding his knees in his hands.

After a moment he looks up and said. "I know it is not very admirable for a brother to speak of another. But I just want to make sure you're prepared for it if you witness this, be careful."

He relaxes and rested his backs. "It's alright to talk with God but when God starts talking to you ... Sigh." He scratches his head trying to find the words. He looks at her hesitantly and speaks as he shakes his hand in the air.

"Let's just say it's something to watch over... He was always very religious, fanatic, if I could sort. There was a reason for him to be called the judge claws of steel..." He hesitates looking around and speaks with an awkward smile. "Just do not provoke him. He will love it and hate it and... Hum... Just don't do it. Hehe." 

She looked at him as he spoke, she crossed her legs placing her hand over knee. 

“ I appreciate your worry. With that said though, I trust him, I know what kind of man he was when I started to have feelings for him. It might be hard for you to understand. it is for others but through every side of him I love him. “ she sighed softly as she slid her fingers through her hair.

“ But I will do my best not to provoke him.” 

He smiled. "Oh I do not doubt of your feelings. I love him too. But there are people who just do not know how to be loved. I hope you help him see that. Sniff" 

He starts to cry and takes a fancy handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his eyes.

Seeing him cry made her feel very comfortable, even at the gesture of caring for his brother. She nodded as she looked at him, before looking away. 

When they arrived the guard opened the door and Jessica stepped out, going up the steps but she did not even make it before a young boy cried out her name. She smiled as she turned to the sound of the boy running up to her to hug her. “ hello jack! “ she said as she picked up the young boy, who returned the embrace.

“ sister said you got very hurt that’s why you have been gone for so long, are you better now?” He said with his green eyes staring up at her. “ yes I am much better, and do not worry about me. I am strong just like you.” She said as she looked at the child who blushed as he giggled.

Before going inside where she was met by several nuns who were very happy to see her. “ the minister of justice ask me to deliver this for him, he hopes it will help.” She said to the woman in charge who’s face lit up as she opened the bag, “ you mean minister Frollo gave us this?! “ she said with happiness in her voice placing a hand over her heart. “ that was so generous of him, please tell him how grateful we are. It will help us with paring for the winter.” 

Sister Nancy, who was second in charge of the children looked st Jessica and smiled “I know it’s not my place, but we have heard rumors of her our engagement to the minister.. is this true?” 

She smiled softly as she nodded “ yes, they are true we will be married next year in the fall.” They all smiled softly and nodded “ god bless him, things are finally turning around for him now.” She whispered as she placed her hand over heart. Before looking at Jehan, “ ah, I see you brought a guest.”

She nodded as she looked at them, “ yes, this is Jehan Frollo, he wanted to come along, I hope that is alright.” The nun nodded as she looked at jack “ now jack, you cannot take up all the time of Jessica, she has to go see the others.” He nodded as he looked at her but still holding on tight to her. 

Jessica soon made her rounds seeing all of the kids before going down one hall she turned to Jehan, “ this is not for the weakest of hearts, so be prepared, or stay here.” 

Jehan hesitated. He did not have the strongest of stomachs. But he did not want to be alone either. "I ... I'll go with you." 

Jessica nodded as she looked at Jehan, “ Alright.” She said as she took a deep breath, and walked down the hall. Going into each room which seemed to even more saddened, than the one before. These were the sickest kids in the area. 

She cared for each child equally. When they were done, she sat on the opposite side of Jehan in the carriage once more, as they headed back to the palace. 

Jehan was silent looking at the floor of the carriage, a little shocked at everything he saw. And he spoke. "Giggles, maybe I'll visit again before I leave for my fiefdom." 

She looked up at him as she raised an eyebrow, “ what is Fiefdom?” 

Jehan looks at her in surprise. "You do not know what is one? Um ... Maybe the political part is not a very clear thing for most."

He smiles and takes a deep breath. "A fiefdom is a land controlled by a feudal lord. That is me. I am the suzerain, in exchange for military power and fidelity I grant lands to vassals who in turn use the land for agriculture and or animal husbandry." 

He puts his hand on his chest with pride. "My vassals pay me taxes for use my land and I give them protection. It is different from living in the city where people live in the open trade and no protection." 

He smiles and speaks. "Where do you think the king takes all the men to his army in a war? Of fiefdoms!" Chuckles.

She smirked as she watched him, talk with pride about what he did. “ You and your brother really take pride in your jobs. It’s admirable that you both do, it’s rare to find someone who takes so much pride in their job. Well, now I know.” She said as she looked out the window. 

"The one who really should be the feudal lord of our lands supposed to be Claudy. But he dropped everything to try to be a priest and left me with that responsibility. Sigh. But how its great to see that all worked out in the end." He smiled in satisfaction.

“ well I am glad things work out in the end, you both seem to be very happy.” She said as she returned the smile. “ so have you always called him Claudy?” 

"Yes. Since baby!" He replied.

She smiled softly “ how sweet,” she said as the arrived back at the palace. 

He leaves the carriage and speaks. "Do not wait for me for dinner, little sister. There are some things in town that I have to do." He winks at her and leaves her in the doorway, whistling a cheery melody. 

She raised an eyebrow, as she nodded “ Alright brother,” she said as she watch him go a small smile appeared on her lips as she shook her head before going inside.

There was a later on her table, it was from her dad's they would be there by morning. She smiled at the thought. 

She left her room to go met the minister for dinner. 

Esmeralda passes by Jessica. A soldier escorting her to the exit.

She raised an eyebrow as she looked at her pass by. She wonders what kind of deal she had offered. 

Frollo is a little late for dinner. His wet hair showed that he had left the bath.

He sits down next to Jessica and says. "Forgive me for being late. Hmm? Where is Jehan?" Claude asked Jessica.

Jessica did not like this, it did hit add upright. He was late the gypsy he said he ‘ hated’ had just left and h was late. He had taken a bath, why would he need to take a bath before dinner what did he do.. did she offer him her body and she took it.. especially after how he was acting earlier she was not a fan of this. She had seen too many men cheat and that’s why she had liked her vow but she was starting to wonder was she making a mistake… is this the life she wanted. She pushed the thought aside as he spoke, hoping it was just nerves.

She looked up at him, a blank look on her face. “ he said he had stuff to do in town, and that he would be late for dinner. How did the meeting with the gypsy go?” She asked

Frollo frowned. He knew what kind of business Jehan would settle in the city at night. He takes the napkin and covers his lap to start eating. And he answered.

"She had nothing that I wanted in the end, I made a counter-proposal, we will see how the gypsies will respond. Ugh. I never thought I'd have to deal with gypsies. I got to the bottom of the well..." He said covering his face with his hand, visibly tired.

The butler serves dinner and the wine in silence. 

She noticed his frown, she knew where he was going as well. It was dark there was only one kind of business a man would have in town at night. 

She nodded as she listed to him talk. He was a man who claimed to be holly perhaps she was just over judging things. She thought, to herself. She would give him the benefit of the doubt. It was just something kept bugging her about what the gypsy said with that smirk, ‘ I am sure there is something you would want’ that brother her, but she tried to ignore the thought. 

Through all of the negative thoughts through the memory of the first night they had kissed re-played in her head and a soft smile appeared on her lips at the thought, remembering what he had said. Seem to calm her nerves.

She stayed quite through most of dinner, lost in her own thoughts. 

Frollo also ate in silence, comfortable with the presence of Jessica next to him. However, he watched her eat discreetly. 

After a few moments, she looked up at him and smiled softly, as she caught him looking. They were alone for a few moments, the butler had gone into the kitchen for a moment. 

“ I want you to know something, if I am going to be your wife. I realized today I have a jealous side.. I am not too proud of it, but it's there, and after earlier today when the gypsy smiled at you confident with her deal she could make, it made me want to break every bone in her body.. And i don’t understand why I felt that way but I have.. “ she said as she looked away and sighed, disappointed in herself for letting something bother her so.. “ I just thought you should know.” 

Frollo raised an eyebrow as she began to speak. He started to drink the wine and when she spoke about jealousy and the broken bones he choked.

"Cough cough." He wiped his mouth looking at her in surprise. He did not know how to react to it. He knew that women could be possessive and hysterical with their husbands but seeing this happen to him was weird.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat and drank water. He looked at her more calmly and said. "Thanks for ... Hmm ... Share your thoughts. I think."

"Why don’t we go to the library now? I want to hear how was the afternoon with my brother. I hope he has not filled your ears with silly things." He stands up and offers her his arm to accompany him. His face was only a little rosy by the embarrassment of her confession.

She raised an eyebrow, turning her head back to look at him as he started to cough. Wondering if he was okay. 

A soft smile appeared on her lips at his awkwardness of not knowing how to answer her confession. “You're welcome?...” she said, this was just as new to her for that it was for him. 

She nodded as she stood up, taking his arm. “ I would like that.” she smiled as she looked up at him, noticing his rosy cheeks. A soft giggle escaped her lips at his comment, “ he tried.” she said jokingly, “ No he was very nice.” she said as she let him lead her to the library. 

In the library, Frollo poured liquor for the two of them and sat down on the couch near the fireplace. "Tell me how it went. I've never seen Jehan do charity, no doubt he wanted something from you." He started to drink while looking at her. 

She accepted the drink, as she sat down sitting beside him, looking up at him. As her body faced him, crossing her legs she took a sip of her drink before she looked up at him. 

“Alright, well he seems to be very interested in how much I know about you, but at the same time he also seems to admire the fact that I care so much for you. He seems to be very happy for us, he hopes I can make you very happy. “ she said as she looks up in his eyes, “ and he also says he hopes the same for me. “ she said as she slid her fingers through her hair. 

“ once we got there, he seemed to stay close but he did not interact with the kids. Oh and Sister said that greatly appreciate your kind action, it will help them prepare for the winter. “ she smiled softly resisting the urge to kiss him, “ Which I also very much appreciate it, love, “ 

“But anyway, I am sure as you know there is a hall for the kids who are the sickest…” she sighed “ the ones who are in the worst condition.. Most people can not handle it, it's not for the weak of hearts.. They are scared.. Most know there dying they need someone to keep them smiling… i told him this and to my surprise, he agrees to go with, “ a small smile seem to tug on her lips, “ but i think that was because he did not want to be left alone with the kids. “ she said taking another sip, 

“ he did not talk much until we got back to the carriage, he said he might visit again before leaving. He then told me about his job, he takes great pride in it. Like you do with yours, i told him that I admired that about the both of you. It's rare to find someone so dedicated to their jobs, its impressive you taught him well. “ which once more made her wonder what it would be like when they had kids, she let her eyes wonder of his facial features. 

“then I asked him, had he always called you Claudy? And he said yes. We soon arrived here, and he said he had to leave to handle some business in town and he would be late tonight. And with that he left, whistling happily as he left. That's all that happen.” she said looking up at him once more meeting his gaze. “ he did not want anything, he seemed to just want to get to know me. “ 

"Hmm... In short, he wanted to fill your ears with silly things." He puts the empty glass aside and speaks. "You look beautiful tonight." He raises his hands and touches her hair, pulling forward covering her shoulders and bust. "Your hair looks like a beautiful frame for the masterpiece you are." He whispered to her.

She smirked and nodded “ in short yes, “ she said as she watched him set the cup down, before reaching to touch her hair, a soft blush appeared on her cheeks. she sat her cup down as well. “ thank you, “ 

“ I take it you like more when my hair is down then?” She asked before biting her bottom lip softly. As she looked up at him, looking in his eyes, she reached up to slid her fingers against his cheek. 

He smirked and whispered. "I like to see your neck but I like your hair too. Why do not you come here to continue what we started?" He takes his hand from her hair and puts his hand in his lap, showing her where he wants her to be.

A soft moan escaped her lips as he placed her hand, and like a flash, all the emotions she had pushed aside from early today during there kiss were back. She looked up at him, never breaking his gaze. She slid her hand up his thigh and up his chest. As she moved to straddle his lap, she smirked she liked straddling him, it was like she was claiming the wild silver fox. She kissed his neck up to his lips, teasing him until her lips pressed against his with passion. 

He kisses her back satisfied. Tasting the liqueur that still lingered on her tongue. He breaks the kiss and whispers against her lips. "You are so obedient my beau, so good to me, a relief to my tired soul." 

He purrs with satisfaction and slides his hands around her waist, her thighs reaching her feet. "Why do not you take it off? Does not look comfortable..." He slowly slips his fingers over the exposed skin of her heels and begins to open the clasps of her sandals. "Your skin is so soft..." He was starting sounding drunk with desire. 

She smirked against his lips, “ you are my master” she whispered playfully against his lips as she kissed him softly. 

“ no, I listen because I know it makes you happy.. and I want to make you happy.”   
Before kissing down his neck once more. Kissing and sucking on his neck softly leaving a red mark, at his shoulder. 

She moaned softly as his hand slid down her body. She leaned back to look up at him before Helping him take her shoes off. “ wait..” she said looking up at him, as she raised an eyebrow.” I thought you wanted me to behave until the wedding?” 

He slips his hands from her heels up her legs beneath her dress and stops on her thighs. He hissed in pleasure and whispers. "I'm a man of my word, I will not let you dishonored, my beau. I just need a small… relief..." It was hard not to face what was right in front of his face. He leans over and kisses her neck down to her cleavage. He licks between her breasts and lets out a muffled moan while massaged her tights. 

She bit her bottom lip as she felt his hands slid up her dress. “ ... I see no harm in that then my love..” she whispered in a husky voice, as she leaned her head back slightly giving him more room. 

A gasp escaped her lips at the pleasure she received from his mouth on her breast. She slid her fingers through his hair. “ Claude.. “ she whispered as she sat down fully in his lap pressing against him, giving him full access to her body she trusted him.

"Oh my God..." He moaned muffled on her breasts when she trusted on him, his waist jump against her core. He slides his hands down her thighs until his thumbs reach the center of her.

Hesitantly he slid his thumbs over her, discovering how her body was. She was so different from him. Even over the fabric of her underwear, he could feel that it was like a soft warn cushion.

His member was jumping against her, leaking in anticipation. He sucked and kissed her breasts while whispering nonsense. "Arg! So good. You're so good to me, my beau…”

She slid one of her hands out of his hair, sliding it under his shirt. As she moaned softly, she rocked her hips against his. He could feel how wet she was for him, as his thumb rubbed against her core. She leaned her head back as she felt his member pressing against her. The cloth between her legs seem to get even more Soakan, from the pleasure he was giving her from his cock and his finger. 

“ mmmm… you feel sooo good my love..” She whispered as she bucked her hips against his, as she moaned softly feeling his mouth against her breast. Holding back her moans of pleasure as she rode him

He raises his red face from her cleavage. He tried to catch his breath as he looked up at her face. It had not crossed his mind that she could like his touch. He could feel his legs and his hands shaking with what he was doing. It's was so forbidden. He rubbed the center of her a bit more and whispered hesitantly. "You ... I can? It's so soft. That's good? You want it?" 

She opened her eyes to look at him, she felt him lift his head. A soft moan escaped her lips as he rubbed her. She smiled, at his sentence breathlessly she leaned forward to kisses him. 

“ You can.. yes it’s very good.. I do want it..” she whispered in between kisses. 

Frollo sweated as he bit his lips while seeing the beautiful woman moaning on his lap. He could hardly keep his eyes open the sound she made was so good to hear. When he could not take it anymore he let his head fall back, holding her firmly against his body he leaked completely against her body. Ugh! Oh ... Damn. Sigh ... He relaxed against the couch. Trying to breathe with his eyes still closed. 

She had came just second before him, from the pleasure he had been causing her, as she rode him. She moaned softly as held her against him, as he to came to his pleasure. 

A smile appeared on her lips, as she looked at him his eyes closed, she laid her head down on his shoulder, as she wrapped her arms around him as he held her, as she tried to catch her breath. 

He feels a shiver all over his body and she was laying on his chest. He takes his hands from under her skirt, slowly feeling her skin for the last time. He puts his hands on her back, stroking her hair as he looks up at the ceiling. "I know it's not very much proper... But would you sleep next to me tonight?" He asked, almost voiceless.

She moaned softly as she felt him rubber her once more, before removing his hand to slid on her back. She smiled as she kissed his chest, as she slid one hand on his shoulder. “ I will on one condition, “ she looked up at him, “ I get to sleep in your arms, “ she said with a smile still on her lips. “ deal?” 

He moves to look at her eyes, with an evidently red face. "I hoped you'd allow me to sleep on yours.”

She smiled as she looked up at him. “ that works to, I… I just don’t want to leave your side tonight..” she said as she looked into his eyes. 

"Then I'll meet you in your room... I do not want to stay in mine today." He said as he stroked her cheek and letting her go.

She smiled as she nodded “ Alright, I will see you soon then.” She said as he touched her cheek. She leaned up as she kissed his forehead before getting off his lap. 

She picked up her shoes, she left the library going back to her room. She slid her fingers through her hair.

She laid her shoes down at the dresser, she went into the bathroom she took a bath, and then got ready for bed. Putting on her normal nightshirt, one he had seen her wear before. She sat down on the bed, picking up her book as she waited on him. 

It was not long before Frollo knocked on her door.

She got up and opened the door, she smiled softly as she looked up at him, opening it for him to come in. 

Frollo was nervous. He swallowed hard and entered the room avoiding looking too much at her. He wore a dark blue sleeping robe that he rarely wore. Because he would rather sleep just in his underpants.

He ran his hand through his hair as he walked through her room. Glancing around, feeling the scent of her all around. He whispered. "I do not know if I make any noise while I sleep. Do not hesitate to wake me up if I disturb you." 

She smiled softly as she shut the door, she walked up to him, “ don’t worry, your not going to bother me. “ she said, before leaning up on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek,to calm him down, she took his hands in hers and lead him to the bed. 

She sat him down before, she herself got into the bed as well. She slid under the covers as she looked up at him waiting on him to join her. 

He swallowed hard audibly. He was facing his greatest fear, after eternal damnation, women. He took off his shoes and avoiding looking at her he got under the blankets. He lies at the end of the bed and slowly approaches her. He hugs her body and puts his face on her stomach as he breathes in her scent. "You smell so good." He whispered.

Sliding his hand over her belly he realized how small she was. His hand almost covered the entire surface. Or was it his hand that was big? He could not tell. He was nervous. 

She smiled softly as she felt his arms around her body, as he laid his head down on her stomach. She slides her fingers through his hair as she wrapped her other arm around his shoulder. Holding him close to her. “ thank you, my love,” she whispered as she watched his hand a slid across her stomach. 

He closed his eyes when he felt the small hand on his head, brushing his hair. That was good. Was that a sin? He wondered if God would forgive him. He had never doubted it before, he was always sure that his actions were perfectly justifiable. But after he fell from the tower of Notre Dame, intrusive thoughts constantly shook him.

He tried to concentrate on the feeling in his head. He had noticed that she did this constantly. And it was very good. He slowly relaxes, curled beside her body as he breathes in her perfume. It was so unnatural to be called the way she called him. He always feel embarrassed. But it was good. He relaxes starting to fell asleep. 

Her breathing slowed into a pattern, as she fell asleep holding him.


	22. Chapter 22

Frollo wakes up with a ray of sunlight glancing through the curtains and touching his eyes. He moans and buries his face on the soft pillows. He does not remember having so softly pillow he breathes satisfied with the comfort he felt. The scent he felt reminded him of Jessica. And then he opens his eyes and sees the delicate nightdress in front of his face.

"Oh." He remembered sleeping with her. He slept on the side of a woman. Of a beautiful young woman who calls him, my love. He loses sleep and is aware immediately. His heart was beating fast and he was shaking.

With the little light that passed through the closed curtains, he could see much better than last night. "She's practically naked!" He thought with his mind full of shame. He looks up her face searching for her eyes.

She groaned softly at the sun shining in her eyes, as she slid her hand over her face as she rubbed her eyes softly before opening them, as she hearing his voice remembering what had happened that night. A small blush appeared on her cheeks as she looked at him.    
  
“Good Morning,” she whispered softly as a soft smile appeared on her lips. 

She was smiling. Smiling at him? "So beautiful." He thought. Her hair was wild and beautifully contrasted with white bedding.

He could understand why his brother bedded so many women. Indeed it was good. He could not deny it. But the sins were sweet in the mouth and bitter in the belly. His brother was weak and succumbed to evil easily.

Frollo thought that himself was different, he was a man with virtue. He swallowed hard. And he says with a husky voice, of someone that just woke up. "Good Morning..." 

He could not stop looking at her. He could feel that his body was already reacting to that situation. He remembers what he had done last night, the taste of her skin on his mouth. He looks at her breasts that were now free of a hard bodice. He looks back into her eyes trying to gather strength to get up from there.

There was a stain of his hair in his face, she she slid her fingers through his hair fixing it back. As she looked into his eyes, he was nervous again. She could tell. She searched his eyes wondering what to do. 

“Did you sleep well?” She asked as she slid her fingertips over his cheek, resisting the urge to kiss him, passionately, their bodies were still so close together, reminding her of the events that had happen that night. She had not expected any of this but she did not regret it. For it made her think if this was so good then she could only imagine what their wedding night would be like. Her free hand across his shoulder, the cloth of his night robe felt so soft against her fingertips. She noticed where his eyes trailed off, before returning to met her gaze which only made it harder not kiss him, to give in to temptation. 

"Yes." It was his simple answer. Sweat begins to form on his forehead.

She noticed his sweat, it made her feel like she was torchering him. She leaned down and kissed him softly, it was a sweet kiss, and a short kiss. 

“ I am making you uncomfortable, aren’t I? “ she asked as she looked at him, she let him go as she sat up. 

Frollo watched her sit down. Now she felt so small seeing her from that angle. He wanted to say yes. But he said. "No. I'm fine. You want me to go?" 

She smiled softly as she looked at him, “ no, I don’t want you to go..” she said as she slid her fingers through her hair, as if to put it but since she had no band she let it fall to her shoulders once more. 

“ but we should probably get ready for breakfast or I feel like they will send someone to find us. “ she said with a smile, but that soon disappeared, as she remembered, her dads later said they would be there by morning. “ oh… i forgot.. My dads said they would be here by morning..” 

"So I'd better get dressed." He said seriously buy without moving from place, no signs that he would move. 

She laughed softly as he showed no sign of getting up. “ yes you better.” She said as she leaned down to kiss him, she slid her fingers through his hair as she kissed him for a moment before pulling away

. “ and so should I.” She whispered as she moved to get up, but stopped. “ I will go over you if I have to.” She said jokingly. 

Frollo closed his eyes with the kiss he won. Her kisses were so good. He thought while taking a deep breath when he opens his eyes again. And then he gets up from the bed with great effort, grunting he puts his shoes to go to his room.

Looking down he sees the obvious proof of what was holding him in that room, making a tent with his clothes. Ashamed he turns his back to her and speaks. "I'll see you at breakfast" and left quickly.

Luckily no one saw him and he could go to the washroom to take a cold bath. "Ugh. I have to hurry this wedding.." he thought in the icy tub.

She smiled as she rolled her eyes at hearing him grunt at the fact he had to go. “ alright love,” she said as she got up going over to the dresser. A smirk appeared on her lips when he left, she bite her bottom lip softly. At the thought of what all had happened. She shook her head as she placed her hand over her face. ‘How did we not get caught in any of that?’ She thought to herself, before pushing the thoughts aside. She got ready for the day before them. 

Meanwhile, her dads waited for her downstairs. She was walking down the steps when she heard a melody of a song they use to sing, when she was little. It was a soft tone, it was almost enchanting, it caught her attention right away. She followed the sound, her smile seem to wind at seeing them. 

“Hello my little one, “ a old man said in Russian as she hugged him. Their we’re four men standing there, they were 80, but back then you could live that long and still be healthy so they hid their age well they looked more like in their early 70s. 

These were not just any doctors but the most famous ones, for savings life or other important things from their country, one from Russia Aleksander, Germany Hans, London Leo, and Greece Samson. She hugged each one as they greeted each other in their own language.

She leads them to the dining room, where they normally ate. Hans, Aleksander sat beside her and directly across from her sat Leo, and Samson. Each man had a different look to them, they were clearly from each one's home country, but they all wore black clothing and white beards. They had left the minister and Jehan seat empty waiting on the two. 

She wore her black dress and black roman sandals. With her cross necklace she wore, her hair was down. She definitely looked like she had came from these men, but she seemed to be happier than normal. As the 5 five talked among themselves, waiting for the Minister and his brother to join them. 

Meanwhile, Esmeralda was crying in Quasimodo's arms. The boy tried to comfort her as best he could but did not know what to say.

"Oh, Quasi! It was terrible! He just let me see Clopin through the bars! He shot an arrow into his leg!" She cried. 

Quasimodo did not know what to say.

Phoebus stared at the scene annoyed. Frollo escaped death by a thread. He never wished the death of anyone, but if Frollo had died that day, everything would be easier today.

"Ugh... Your brother really needed to kill the minister's bride?" He asked irritably.

Esmeralda looked at him angrily, her eyes still wet with tears. "He was an idiot! I know that! But he did it to get revenge! You saw what Frollo did! And now he walks unpunished while my brother is imprisoned!" 

"Your brother tried to kill an innocent woman..." Phoebus said.

Esmeralda rises and shouts at Phoebus. "Frollo too! He tried to kill me with fire and then with a sword! And he is not trapped in a cold dungeon!" 

Sigh. Phoebus slowly approached her and hugged her. "My love, listen to me... He was a minister, admired by royalty all his life, even if people do not like him, he is still a minister of France. No one likes ministers. If he died another soon would replace him, and probably will be as cruel as Frollo is. Must be part of the profile for this job."

Sniff. She sobbed into Phoebus's chest soothingly.

Phoebus brushed his fingers in her hair and said. "That's why the Gypsies did not kill him when they found him alive. Because while Frollo live your people will have some peace... Your brother broke the agreement and that's why he's in the dungeon. I like him. But he was stupid." 

Sigh. "I know. I understand. He was a real jerk. But it's so unfair!" Esmeralda murmured in Phoebus's chest.

"I know my love..." Phoebus said trying to comfort her.

"I can try to talk to him," Quasimodo said. 

Esmeralda turned to look at Quasimodo with a sad smile. "You really are an angel my friend. But I do not know if he'll hear you..." 

"I'm not afraid of him anymore!" Quasimodo said with confidence.

Esmeralda kisses the hunchback's forehead and whispers a thank-you. Leaving with Phoebus.

Phoebus was staring at his fiancée, still not understanding how she managed to visit Clopin in the dungeon. Frollo would not allow it so easily. Phoebus felt that his bride was hiding something from him. But he also knew it was hard to make a gypsy tell a secret. He took a deep breath and simply trusted the woman he loved, taking her home to their home.

Back at the Palace of justice, Jehan came to the dinner table with his silly smile. "Good morning family! What a beautiful table I see! Good morning, my chamomile flower!" He cupped Jessica's face and kissed both cheeks. And he looked sympathetically at the men on the table. 

Jessica looked up at him as she raised an eyebrow, a smile still on her face as he walked in so happy.

“ good morning..” Leo said as he looked him over, Jessica looked very confused as he cupped her face. After he kissed both cheeks and let her go she said looking up at him “you're in a very good mood this morning” 

“ I thought the man you were marrying had white hair?” Hans whispered in german to her as the men looked him over. A little confused at why he called her ‘his’ and they had not even agreed to this marriage yet, so they were not sure about being called family. They were very protective of her and was not sure about this. 

“ he does, this is his brother Jehan Frollo, “ she said back, as she looked up at Jehan. 

"Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you!" He said cheerfully while childishly waving his hand. "You must be her father, right? Glad you could come... Oh! My brother is not here yet?" Jehan looks at the end of the table where Claude should be and looks back at them. "Oh! What a thing... He is never late. Never. He is very strict with schedules! The nun who helped with our birth said that she was born a week earlier. And he did not cry. He was already born quiet and sulky. And I took two weeks more than I should!" Chuckles.

Jehan sat down and looked at the men, seeing that they were very serious. "Wow what a party that's going to be." he thought wryly but still smiling and said. "He should be arriving by now." 

The men all nodded their head at the same time, Samson clear his throat as he looked at Jehan, “ thank you.. yes, we are. “ he said as he listen to him talk. 

Hans nodded as he folded his looking him, “ I see.. Well he's late now.. “ Hans said as looked at Jessica, he was a very simple and plain man he was honest and expected the same from others. Jessica gave him a look as she rolled her eyes, “ behave he will be here soon, “ he nodded “ I have never had patience and you know that my child. “ she nodded “ I know, but this is very important to me. So please be nice, I know that's difficult for you four.” the men smirked, they knew she was right. She knew them the best.

Frollo shaved his beard sharpy and used a cologne. Instead of combing his hair forward he combed backward, realizing that he seemed to have more hair like that. He wore his special uniform for important visitors. The black velvet was new and shiny since he hardly wore this uniform.

He looked at himself in the mirror, checking to see if he had closed all the buttons and if his white-collar was in line. His ornamental armor was different today. With two rubies on the chest, velvet and satin made a fancy contrasted on the stripes of the shoulders. Satisfied he left to meet with everyone.

At the door of the dining room, a soldier announced. "Attention. Your Excellency the Minister of Justice, Your honor, Dom Claude Frollo." 

Frollo entered the room, the soldier saluted, with a wave of hand the soldier was dispensed while Frollo entered the room. He was serious and with his chin high.

Frollo forward table and puts his hand on the chest leaning politely. "My sincerest apologies for my delay, there was an unforeseen that needed my attention. Unfortunately, when duty calls, I must go." 

He gets up and after the butler pulled his chair he sat up elegantly and said. "Good morning." He turns to Jessica and says. "Good morning, beau, please forgive me for not give your father my first attention, but I must say first of all that you are even more exuberant this morning." He said calmly and seriously looking into her eyes.

Jessica looked up at hearing the soldier announcement she raised an eyebrow as she tilted her head slightly confused of what was happening. A small smirk appeared at seeing him in his uniform, she could see how much effort he had put into getting ready. ‘I will have to thank him for this later’ she thought to herself, as her eyes looked him over. But for now, she would have to behave.

The men looked at him as they nodded their head at his apologized “We appreciate your apologized, we accept it.. We understand, also understand. You're a very important man.” Leo said in his British accent.

“Good morning, “ the men said at the same time, Jessica turned her head to look up at him, she looked into his eyes. Even though she had seen him not to long ago, she returned the greeting “ Good morning dear, it's alright. We did not wait long.” A small blush appeared on her cheeks “ thank you, “ she said she could get lost looking in his eyes. She also had to resist the urge to reach over and kisses him. 

Hans cleared his throat, she looked back at him, she gestured to each man, as she said there name, “ this is  Aleksandr, Hans, Leo and Samson, “ she looked back at the minister “ dads this is Claude, the man I want to marry. “ she said as introduced them to him. Alexander looked him over, “ we shall see my child, we have a few questions for him first. “ he whispered in Russian, before he took a sip of his drink. 

Frollo calmly waits for his tea to be served, in silence he drinks elegantly and speaks. "It is a pleasure to meet the gentlemen, Jessica speaks of you very fondly." 

Meanwhile, Jehan was at the end of the table eating a large pile of fruit pancakes. He stared at everything with his full cheeks. The minister tried not to look, it was rude but at least he kept quiet.

“ The pleasure is ours. In her letters, she talks highly of you. She seems to be very impressed by you. So let's get right into it shall we?” Samson asked with a small smile, “ Jessica is more than just our child, she is also the best nurse you will ever find, and she is smart and can handle herself in a fight. As you know I am sure. “

Hans added “ which is another conversation in itself.” before allowing the Italian man to finish 

She is a diamond why should we give you our beloved gem? “ he said as he sat back in his chair looking up at the minister. 

Jessica looked up at him raising an eyebrow, as she rolled her eyes but then she saw Jehan and smiled softly he reminds her of a young child, watching the play before him. 

Frollo listened quietly. And he answered. "I never imagined taking your diamond from you...." 

He looks at her and speaks. "One day she came to me and confessed. I did not need much time to accept. After all, I'm not a man who questions miracles." 

He drinks tea and looks at the Italian. "The best answer I can give you, my good sir, is that no one is worthy of this precious woman. If you expect me to tell you a reason to give her to me, I'd say I do not have one. That is her wish. And as her future husband, I would have the duty to take care of her from where you stopped."

He pauses and looks into each others eyes calmly. "Making every wish she ask."

He looks at her again and holds her hands gently. Very serious he said. "I'll give you the pearls of rain from countries where it does not rain. I will excavate the earth even after my death to cover your body of gold and light. I will burn this land to the ashes and rebuild a new kingdom for you be the queen..." 

He looks back at the men and said. "If that was her wish... Of course." 

Snif sniff. Jehan wiped his tears on a napkin. 


	23. Chapter 23

She smiled softly at his words as she looked at him, a soft blush appeared on her cheeks, at the thought of the night her life change. The night she told him how she felt, and their kiss. 

Hans held up his drink as if to cheer, at him saying no one worthy. Before taking a sip of his drink. 

Aleksander wrapped his finger in his beard as he listen to the minister. 

Leo drank his tea, while Simson smirked, watching him. 

She slid her thumb across his hand as he held her hand softly looking into his eyes. He sent shivers down her spine at how serious he was. He made her heart race, at hearing his words. She bit her bottom lip softly resisting the urge to kiss him passionately right there in front of everyone. 

When he looked away, looking at her dads, she smiled softly at seeing Jehan whipping his tears away he was so emotional it was sweet he cared so much. “ he seems like he is willing to make you extremely happy, but the question is does he truly do this, or is he just telling us this?” Leo asked Jessica, she looked at him as she,

“ He does, “ she turned and looked at the minister and smiled softly, “ He does make very happy, I trust and even love him. He has made me the most happy since the night I told him. “ she looked back at Leo,

“ he has not given me a material object and neither do I need one, he makes me happy,” she looked back at the minister, as she slid her thumb across his hand once more as she looked in his eyes. “ nor does he have to, he makes me happy with the simplest things. Just spending time with him makes me the happiest. “ 

“ I am impressed with his answer..” Hans looked at the others, “ if he would of gave us a reason I would of left. A man who thinks he is good enough for something..in this case a woman.. is no man at all but a spoiled child which would not make him a good answer. So he did well on that but the one thing I can’t help but wonder… Why did you not think about it? Why did you wait till she came to you? Any other man, would of came to her, and they have which she normally turns down.. So you different in her eyes clearly so I wonder again, why did you wait for her to come to you?” 

“ and what about kids? Do you plan on having any?” Hans asked looking at them both, 

“ Will she still work for you?”Alexander asked, causing her to raise an eyebrow, “ I know that is the life you know my child,” he said as he slid a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear. “ but the moment you two decide to marry you have become the woman who will marry the minister of justice. It will not be proper, and besides when your married your next focus will be children at least I hope that will be.. I would like to see my grandkids before we die. “

Frollo looked still as a statue while Jessica spoke. Someone who did not know him could say that those words did not affect him. But the light pink on the cheeks and ears showed the truth.

He drinks more of his tea and sighs. Silence in the room was complete, only the sound of the porcelain of his cup touching on the saucer.

He looks at Alexander and responds. "I'll start with the questions that have shorter answers." 

The butler fills the cup with more tea. Frollo puts a spoonful of honey stirring calmly. Taking time to think.

He looks at the man and says. "Yes, heirs will be very welcome if God so desires that I have." 

"I will pray a lot to come many!" Said Jehan laughing his face dirty with cherry jelly.

"Ugh. Ahem." Frollo cleared his throat after being interrupted and continued. "I'm just a servant. A servant of the king of France and God. Jessica will continue to serve God with her gifts if she so desires. And becoming Madame Frollo will be a servant of the king too." 

Sigh. He drinks the tea quietly. "And now... about not trying to get close to her. Hmmm... I understand your confusion.”

Jessica smiled softly as she rolled her eyes at Jehan.

Leo raised an eyebrow, “you might need this, “ he said with a polite smile, and held up a napkin for Jehan. Before looking back at the minister as he spoke. 

“ A servant who is well dressed, and makes my child happy,” Simson added, he was happy for the fact if they did agree to this, he knew Jessica would be taken care of. A palace, servants, and many other things. What more could she need? He thought

Aleksander looked at the minister once more, “ so.. Enlighten me with the reason.. “ he said as he crossed his arms raising a eyebrow as he looked him over. 

Jessica looked down at her drink, she knew the reason, or at least she felt like she did. But she also knew they would know about his past, and knowing them they would be curious and want to know if it still affected him. 

Jehan looked nervously at Claude. He was ready to throw himself down and pretend he was dying to save his brother.

Frollo release the cup, he looks down at his empty plate. He clasped his hands on the table. Thinking well of the words he would choose. He don't wanted to talk about that so he was trying to think a way to just say as minimum as possible.

He looks at the man and says with dignity, his chin high. "I decided in my youth to be a priest and serve God. I failed. Apparently I had not the ideal qualities. But with my studies, I became an ecclesiastical judge. Making the laws of the Lord being followed. Swearing to cleanse the world of evil and corruption. Apparently I have qualities that have made me very efficient in my work and have become a minister of justice." Sigh.

He looks down and drinks more of his tea. Looking at his reflection in the liquid he spoke."I consecrated my life to God and never search for luxuries, alcohol, games, meat and ..." He looks up and looks at Jessica. "... women." 

He looks at the man and speaks seriously. "So I showed no interest in her. For I am still virtuous.”

Jessica smiled softly as she looked at him when he looked up at her. She trusted him, believing his word. 

Alexander and his brothers looked at each other a grim look appeared on their face, he sighed as he looked at Jessica, he placed his hand over hers, as if to comfort her. She did not like where this was going. She looked up at him nervously, scared of what he was going to say. 

“ my beautiful child, we have raised you since before you could even walk, let alone even talk. We have taught you everything you know, and the day you set off on your own was the hardest thing we have ever done letting you go on your own.. But you did it, and you had done well for yourself.. And then you came here... it would not be right…” he paused for a moment, as he looked at the minister before looking back at her. “ It would not be right, not to let you marry this man, who stayed true to his vows until you came along. “ He said with a smirk as 

Leo added, “ it would just be tad bit cruel don’t you think?” 

Jessica's month opened slightly they had tricked her into thinking they would say no, she smiled looking up at them. She placed her free hand over her face as she smiled in shock, before removing her hand from her face after a few moments she looked at them. 

“ That was a cruel joke in itself, you could've just said you agree,”   
she said as the men chuckled, Alexander let go of her hand. She turned to the minister, she was so happy, even a blind man could tell. She held his hand once more, as she looks into his eyes, now all that was left was the wedding. 

Frollo breathed in relief that he did not have to speak more details than he has already revealed it. He does not like to share his thoughts, or his life.

He drinks the tea. And respond politely. "I am pleased to have your blessing and -" 

"Aaaaaahhh!" Jehan screamed, interrupting Claude.

"My brother is getting married!" He jumped up from the chair and kissed each of Jessica's parents on the cheek. "What a beautiful family I'm going to win!" He kisses Jessica on both cheeks. "Enough of Christmas Drinking alone!" 

Frollo was angry and said. "Ugh. Jehan sit down immediately, this is not acceptable behavior! I-" 

"Hugs." Jehan holds Claude's head, covering his mouth and leaving only his eyes exposed. "Oh! What a joy! I'm going to organize a party! Leave it to me! It's going to be the best party Paris has ever seen! Smooch." 

Jehan gives a kiss on the brother's head messing the perfect silver hair. The minister manages to let go and Jehan leaves laughing, knowing that his older brother could follow him at that moment.

" Ugh! " Frollo tidied his hair with his hands and said as calmly as he could. "Forgive me for my brother. He hit his head on the floor during his birth." 

Those who knew the minister knew it was a joke.

“ he’s going to win? Win what?” She laughed as she rubbed her right cheek. As she watched him let his brother go and soon retreat. 

“ I think that boy is happier than any of us,” Leo said with a smirk, 

“ I’d say he’s about the 3rd happiest one here. “ she said with a smile, as she looked at the minister and fixed his hair, sliding her fingers through his hair. “ there, “ 

The doctors smirked understanding his joke, “ ah,” Samson said as he looked at the minister. 

“He always had these wish of having a big family. I suppose he thinks that is happening now.” Sigh. He thanked Jessica quietly.

"I particularly reserved time for this meeting if you wish we can continue our meal. Now that the fool is gone. And you are invited to stay at the Palace as long as you need it, of course." The butler served a plate with fruits sliced that Frollo eaten quietly skillfully using the fork for fruits.

He looked at Jessica and his face was showing that he remembered a thing. Quickly he said."Oh! Since you are her fathers you could make her eat. I'm starting to think that she lives of light and absorbing water through her foot. She may look like a flower but I know she is not." Another joke with a serious face. He was starting getting comfortable. 

“ well it seems he's going to get his wish, “ she said with a soft smile as she looked at him, 

The men nodded, “ we will probably stay the night, but we will have to return probably soon, we have studies that need our attention but we will be back the week of the wedding for sure. “ Leo said.

They all started to eat. When the minister looked at her suddenly she raised an eyebrow, but her confused face soon turns into a smile, and soft Rosey cheeks, understanding the joke he had made. She could tell he was getting comfortable, she was glad he was, it meant a lot to her that they were getting along. 

Hans smirked, “ it would not surprise me, but I think she would be a rose, beautiful, but deadly.” She rolled her eyes softly at the joke, 

“ haha very funny.” She said sarcastically, the smile still on her lips. 

Frollo looks at Jessica and gives a small smile that disappears quickly.

"About the wedding I intend to try to remark an early date. Marrying quickly could raise up evil gossip about my bride's honor, but a long engagement will also do the same. So I beg of you, if possible, not to go very far away. So you can get back in time." 

Frollo finished eating his fruits and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

She returned the smile, even when he left hers stayed. 

She tilted her head a little, this was news, but the smile still stays on her lips because she did not deny she would like to be married sooner. Alexander thought for a moment, as he looked at the others. “ We could have our work sent here for the time being, could we not?” he asked as they thought. 

“We could, indeed. “ Leo said as 

“ he did say we could stay as long as needed, it's a palace I am sure there is a room we could study in, in private I am sure?” Samson asked. 

Jessica had finished eating. 

Meanwhile, Hans looked at Jessica, and whispered in German, “ you should probably think of getting branded much sooner than. Better have it done sooner, so when you are married there will be no problem. “ she nodded her smile disappeared, she knew he was right.

“ If we do it tomorrow morning, it will be healed by lunch yes?” she asked in german, and he nodded. She thought for a moment, “ than in the morning we will do it. “ 

Frollo look at Samson and said. "Yes. Madame Etienne has already prepared your rooms. We have the Royal library and the alchemy hall, if its useful for your work."

Frollo patiently watched them talking. Letting them absorb the information. "Ahem. I'm negotiating a possible date on the beginning of the winter of this year. If that's acceptable, I'll arrange the reservation." 

Jessica turned to look at him, she smiled softly, “ I would like that, “ She wonders why the sudden desire to hurry the date came along, but she was happy it did. 

The older men all nodded, “ I see nothing wrong with that date, “ Leo said as the men finished their breakfast. 

Jessica looked at the minister as she said, “ do you think the priest will have it that early though? He said he was booked until next year, how are you going to get him to change his mind?”

"Notre Dame does not hold weddings in the winter. It's dedicated to charity, helping the poor with food and shelter. An exception was made this time." Frollo said summarizing what he had made.

She raised an eyebrow, the smile still on her face. “ Was made? How did you know we would agree?” 

Frollo turns to Jessica seriously. "I did not assume. Brides do not like to get married in winter because the dresses need to be warm. That's why I asked you if it was acceptable. White lace is not enough to keep you warm. You'll have to wear fur." 

Suddenly the butler touches Frollo's shoulder and whispers something in his ear. Frollo just looks at the butler direction while keeping his head forward.

"Right. Say for him to wait." Frollo whispers and the butler leaves.

"Forgive me... Like I was saying. I am already aware of your... small lack of knowledge in french social rules and traditions. It's not something you need to worry about, my beau, since rules are a subject that I have affinity and dominance." He said with a proudly smile.

Jessica pouted her lips as she was deep in thought, “ Oh yeah.. I won’t be able to have lace.. “ she shrugged her shoulders slightly “ Fur will do. “ she would agree to that, for now, she could of the wedding sooner. 

She wonders what he was up to, normal they did not whisper, nor did he normal deal business this early. 

A smirk appeared on her lips, ‘ He does like rules’ she thought to herself, before she said looking up, into his eyes, “Fair enough, your right.“ She knew he was right, she did not know enough about the french social rules and traditions but she could tell that would soon change. 

"Hmm..." He looked at the table and said. "Forgive me, I think I must be boring you, I'm not the most talkative brother. My brother likes to call me I'm monosyllabic." 

Jessica looked at him, she hated for him to think such a thing, for she found him very interesting. 

“ Actually no, you're not boring me. I think I speak for us all when I say this, we are more of the type… how do you say.. We like to observe others.. We are creatures of habits. Just because we sit still and do not talk a lot it just for the fact that is what we are use to. We are used to watching others, learning what makes them tick, and move and so on. “ Alexander said as his brothers, who all nodded in agreement. 

“Indeed, that makes most uncomfortable.. you have been keeping us entertained, perhaps it's our turn to talk about our traditions, Jessica will have to do before you two are married. “ Samson said, as he looked over him before looking at Jessica, “ have you told him?”

“ No, I have not. It's not the most pleasant topic. “ Jessica said as she took a sip of her drink. 

“Alright then I will, “ Hans said as he looked at the minster, he rolled his sleeve up, showing his brand on his forearm. “ have you seen this, before?” 

“No”. He said calmly.

well you will see it again, on your wedding night I am sure. “ Leo said with a shrug of his shoulders, to them it was a natural thing. They worked with bodies all the time, they knew what happen. 

“ well in our order, we all have one it's what makes us belong. We can never escape it and if we do we get hunted down, it's like if someone broke the law. However there is one way to leave, that's why we are going to do what we will. “ Samson said, 

“ The men have them on their arm, we are respected for it. The woman, have them on their lower back. It is a safety reason, some people do not like women in this job and some have lost their lives for it. So that's why there's is hidden. “ Hans said, 

“ The reason we are telling you this is because Jessica will have to get another one. This one will have your initials on it. It will be a symbol that she belongs to you and are married. It's the only way she can leave the order, which she must if she is to be your wife, because if she did not, and say they show up they will take her from you and well.. It's just not good. Normally this has to be decided by the chiefs of the order but since we are most of them, we can brand her before they come asking questions.” Alexander said in a serious tone, most people did not live the order alive, they had to do it by the books. 

“ We will probably do it tomorrow morning, it will be sore but it will be healed by lunch. As well as it will be one more step to being able to get married. “ Jessica said as she looked up, looking at the minister. 

Frollo showed neither an emotion nor reaction. In fact he knew of women healers who were burned for witchcraft. They were probably nurses. Frollo believed that witches existed but did not believe they would heal someone or have any capacity for kindness. Like the gypsy woman who bewitched him till madness, they were capable of false goodness if they were to win something with it, it was cleverness and trickery.

After a few moments considering everything, he told the man. "Is it utterly necessary to mark her body again? It just seems so wrong to do it once... Two times sound like a crime. For the body is the temple of the Holy Spirit and must be preserved. She will already carry scars made by a gypsy demon. It would be my selfish wish to spare her if possible. If not, do it smaller as possible. It would make it easier for her to find a new husband in the future."

Frollo was staring at the man, waiting for the answer.

Jessica watched and waited for a reaction but it never came, when it did it was not what she expected she knew he meant well, not wanting to mark her body, again. It was not holy, or proper. She knew he wanted what was best for her. But she was slightly offended by his last statement. 

“A new husband? Why would I want that?” she asked confused and a little hurt. “ the only husband I want is you.. No other. End of story… I don’t want to hear anything about that ever again. “ She sighed as she shook her head and crossed her arms, as she looked away. Jessica was a one man kind of woman and she planned on staying that way. 

The men knew he had not meant it to hurt her feelings, he meant it in the best interest for her. 

“ Sadly yes, we will have to do it once more, but it will be the last time she will ever have to do it.. We can make it smaller if that's what you so desire. “ Leo said, as he looked at the minister. 

Sigh. Frollo rubs his eyes with one hand. Finally expressing some emotion.

"If there is no way out. Yes. A small mark is desired." He responds to the man. And look at Jessica and whisper seriously.

"No need to make that face. I'm not going to live forever, I'm old and you're young. When I die you will be a beautiful widow and you will be able to marry again. I am a man who likes to prevent, it is important to think about the future.”

They nodded, “ well it's been a long ride, we are going to go rest now. “ Leo said giving them space, they stood up.

Jessica did not look at him when he whispered. 

Alexander kissed her forehead as he whispered “ he's being kind, don’t be so harsh on him.” 

She waited till they had left and she looked at him, standing up she looked down at him, her eyes show sadness. 

“ My future is with you… that's the only one I want to think about.. We are planning our wedding.. Our day.. The day i become your wife and you my husband.. “ she slid her fingertips over his cheek. “ I want you as my husband and you alone.. I have lived my 26 years in a vow not to marry and then I met you and you have my heart.. I know you are older, but I do not care, you are the man I love. You Claude Frollo, I want to be your wife and only your wife..” she leaned down as a tear slid down her cheek “ and the day I have to say my goodbye to you at death's door, I will be your widow.. “ She kissed him softly. “ Let me have this my way.. You know I would do anything for you, I do as you ask but don’t ask me to think of this.. For I can not.. Because a life without you will be hard enough..” she whispered as she looked in his eyes. “ Please…” 

Frollo wanted to protest when the men rose to leave. But when he heard they saying they were tired he just nodded politely.

Frollo became more and more shocked at her words. His face turning red as he stared at her open-mouthed. He stared at her in confusion. Why was she so sad? Why did she like him that much? Women had passions that he did not understand. He did not know what to do when she held his face and kissed him. He widened his eyes even more confused with what was happening. She was making such intimate vows and impossibles, that it made him embarrassing. She was begging. Begging for what? He did not understand.

He puts his hands on her hands and releases the desperate appeal.

"Ahem. How about we change the subject to something more enjoyable?" Frollo gets up and offers his hand for Jessica to get up.

"I suggest going to the main hall to listen to some music." He smiled a small polite smile. He knew well how to be a good host, knew the right answers and carefully chosen every action to get what he wanted. He was expecting a more hard trial for he had to talk not with one father in law but four. In the and they were just like every father that cares for his daughter. 

His facial expressions would of normally make her smile with how shock he is.   
She sighed as she raised an eyebrow before taking his hand as he helped her up. “ Alright.. “ she smiled softly in return as she slid her fingers over her cheek wiping away the tear stain. She looked up at him, “ you have done a lot to impress them have you not?” she asked knowing the answer. 

"No. I did the basic. Really. Your fathers are much easier to please than the King of Denmark. Sighs. I just said what they wanted to hear without making up lies. So it was easy. I may not have experience in asking for women to marry but I'm already old, my beau, I know what an old man wants and likes to hear."

He walked quietly to the music room a man was sitting on the couch and gets up quickly seeing Frollo approaching.

"Minister! I'm so sorry for the delay! But the gem you gave me was too big and I-" 

"I do not want to hear your apologies. Let me see how it went." Frollo said without patience with his outstretched hand.

Hesitant and scared the man hands the box. Frollo opens enough to see the content inside.

"It is satisfactory. You can go." Frollo said more calmly.

The man breathed a sigh of relief and left.

Frollo turned to Jessica and said. "I should have given you this before. But the jeweler I hired was not competent enough. But in the end.... I hope it's to your liking." He opens the box and shows a ring with a massive diamond surrounded by several smaller diamonds.

Reference :  
https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcT05QnUjFyIxObc9boAc4Nn1q282YaXwKUYDtYVTa8EedOdwwMp

She laughed softly “ well he was a king, and my dads are just simple men. They want the truth that’s all, no games just the truth. But you did do stuff, you shaved and you dressed extra nice, and you smell amazing might I add. “ she said as she walked with him. 

She raised a eye brow at the man sitting there, he seemed to be nervous about something. She smirked at watching the minister cut him off he had no patience. Well sometimes. 

Her breath was taken away when he opened the box, her mouth opened slightly but no words came out.. for a second before she finally said. “Claude it’s huge.. “ she whispered in disbelief, she looked up at him, looking in his eyes a smile appeared on her lips, a joyful smile. “ I love it! It’s beautiful.” She said before she kissed him softly. She would of been happy with any kind of ring, but this one showed he put lots of effort in, and that meant the most to her. 

"This outfit is for important visitors. I shave every day and this colony too. You are exaggerating, my beau." He said trying to mask his embarrassment. He had set up a scene and all the pieces moved as he'd hoped. Plans. He was good at it.

This kiss he likes. He closes his eyes and kisses her back. Smiling discreetly he puts the ring on her finger and kisses her hand.

"Now, yes. It's all correct. Come.. I will play a song for you." He takes her to the piano in the corner of the room and sat at the piano's bench to play it.

As he prepared, he spoke. "I confess that I was worried about being too technical in my explanations. And I ended up inserting part of a poem in my speech. I thought it would make a better impression if I could be more ... Sensitive. Luckily they did not know the song." He looks at her and speaks. "You look beautiful crying but smiling you emit your own light." He said quietly, its was hard for him say kind things out loudly. 

He points to the bench where he was sitting. "You can sit next to me if you want. You do not have to stand." 

‘Important Visitors? That was sweet, he clearly wore this for kings, and that he use it for her family meant alot to her. 

She smiled softly as he put the ring on her finger. A blush appeared on her cheeks when he kissed her hand. She still could not believe it, the ring was beautiful. It was the first gift he had given her, and it was amazing. It made her feel like a queen, which being with him made her feel like one. 

She raised a eye brow, as she let him lead her to the piano “ You play?”she asked very impressed, with the smile still on her lips as she watched him sit. 

“ You are very good at getting what you desire aren't you? “ she said as a smirk appeared on her lips, “ I like that about you, It makes things interesting. “ 

The blush turned a little more red, as she smiled at his words “ those were beautiful words. “ she said as nodded sitting down beside him. “ but thank you my love. “ 

He looked at the piano keys and said quietly. "Age is not synonymous of wisdom. I've met many old fools. But if I can give you a council, that would be..." He looks at her and speaks. "Learn to speak well, and you will have all that you want." He looks back at the piano and puts his hand starting to play a slow sad melody.

"I'll show you the song I used in my speech." He whispered and then began to sing whispering, low voice, just for her to hear. It was a sad song, of a not corresponded passion, a man with broken heart, it was beautiful and simple.

Reference : https://youtu.be/E7zgNye6HTE

When he finished whispering the last words in his beautiful richy french he looked at her to see if she liked it. He knew women liked music. For some reason he was inclined to do things to please her. He was only doing the mandatory of the court, fulfilling the minimum hours. But now he was doing that. Singing for her. Part of him wondered why, but he quickly forgot that thought when he looked at Jessica's face. As if he remembers. Oh, that's the reason.

"Do you liked my angel?" he whispers with his calmly expression. He could be kind, he could be gentle. But only that way. Whispering. In secret. Far from the eyes of the world that saw him as a man with cruel steel claws.

She nodded as he spoke his words of wisdom. A soft smile laid on her lips as she watch him sing and play, watching his fingers play the song. It was like for those moments it was just them on this world. Just them as he sang his song. Just them. She almost seemed mezmorized, it was beautiful. Her heart seemed to race a little, she was not sure why but it did, it was like she falling deeper into his spell. A spell of love. 

She looked into his eyes a soft expression her face, a kind and loving expression. A smile on her lips as she looked up at him with adoring eyes. She took a deep breath, as if he had taken her breath away. 

“ I do, it was very beautiful, my love. “ she whispered back, as she looked into his eyes, she was starting to understand the minister a lot more, this is where he felt safe to show her the man behind the mask of the steel claw judge, and she was okay with that because she was in love with him. Just the way he was, even with his mask, she loved the judge with steel claws. He had his ways of surprising her, this was one. She never would of thought, that just sitting with him, hearing him play, hearing him sing. It made her heart flutter. 

“This time it was you who mesmerized me with your voice..” she whispered softly, referring to the first night they had met, and he had said she had seemed like a angel which made her blush softly at the memory because he had just called her his angel. 

"Chuckles." He blushed and looked back at the piano's keys. "You flatter me." He whispered back to her. 

She smirked as she leaned over and kissed his cheek softly, “ I would have it no other way.” she whispered back softly. 

It was too much for him. It hurt. And his skin burned. Ugh. He closed his eyes with her kiss. "She's provoking me!" He thought. And turned around kissing her lips suddenly.

She gasped softly, when he suddenly kissed her. She smiled against his lips, before returning the lovingly, as she place one hand on his cheek gently. She leaned in closer deepening the kiss, as she slid her other hand in his hair. 

Frollo moaned while he rolled his eyes when she offered her tongue to his mouth. He generously embraced with his own tongue, and caught her waist closer to him.

The small hand in his hair made him shiver. He was finally, finally killing the hellish thirst that burned his skin, started by the gypsy witch. He would still make her pay. He would get rid of all the gypsies.

Proof of that was in his arms. An angel sent by the Lord to repay his honor and make him an admirable man again. With her help he would soon be admired by the people of Paris again and would have the support he needed to hunt the gypsies again.

God had not abandoned him. He needed to beg forgiveness for doubting. What other explanation is there for his miracle of surviving the fall of the church tower? God had a plan for him, he had abused his position and became too confident. God was showing his place, a humble servant. Now everything was clear.

Now everything was pure bliss.

Frollo kissed Jessica instinctively, loving the taste she had. Slowly turning his tongue and sucking her lips. They were so soft and full. So different from his lips. He tightened his hands on her waist, wanting her to come even closer to him, wanting their bodies together.

With her fingers tangled in his hair, it was so soft, she loved to mess up his hair. Even though she knew he liked to keep it straight, she seem to enjoy messing it up while she kissed him passionately. 

She felt him shiver, causing her to smirked softly against his lips. God he could make her feel thrill of excitement, with just his mouth on hers. She slid her other hand down from his cheek, down his neck to his shoulder. She moaned as their tongues tangled in their little dance in her mouth. Almost as if they were fighting over domances. 

Another moan escaped her lips as she felt him tighten his grip on her hips.She was tempted to climb into his lap, as he held her so close to him. She bit his bottom lip playfully, as she kissed it back again. She had wanted to do this all morning, and now she getting the chance.   
She broke the kiss for a moment to move to sit in his lap. she slid her finger tips over his lip, making a outline of his lip, before kissing him again.

He watched drunk as she moved and sat on his lap. How small she was. He thought as he held her in place. With her there he kissed her slowly without stopping. He did not say anything. He did not think anything. Just kissed. He kissed for all the kisses he never gave. Moments turned into minutes that turned into hours.

Until someone knocked on the door breaking the time spell he was trapped. He separates from her just to turn his head toward the door and scream.

"WHAT ?! I AM BUSY!" He barked.

The frightened butler thanked God that he did not open the door and just said from the other side of the door. "Lunch is ready." 

Lunch? How long they were there? He had just eaten breakfast. In fact he was thirsty and a little hungry. Frollo growled angrily and replied. "FINE!" 

He turned back to Jessica looking at her face. A few red locks of hair were covering her face. Her lips were clearly red and swollen by the endless kisses they were making. If she was like that, he did not even want to see how he was, he knew he was white as paper.

He tried to catch his breath while he stared with hooded eyes of desire. "Ugh. I think ... I think I've gotten off a bit and lost track of time. We'd better go now." 

He slides his hands up and down her waist, saying goodbye to the feeling of having her on his lap.

This was not likely their normal kisses, these where different it was like he needed them to breath, as he held her there in her spot, as they kissed one another. Slowly as if they were saving the moment, but still just as lovingly. She two had lost track of time, lost time in her beloved's kiss. 

She smirked and rolled her eyes as he yelled at the door, she fixed his hair back, from where she had messed it up earlier. Knowing the Knock meant their time alone was the ending. 

She smiled softly as he looked back at her, while sliding his hands up her waist, she nodded in agreement “ I think we both did, love.”

She said as she looked his his facial features over, his lips were also red, which made her blush slightly, this would be obvious she thought to herself. She got up as she sliding her fingers through her hair, moving it out of her face. As she waited for him to join her.

Her dads were already, there waiting on them sitting at the table talking among themselves.


	24. Chapter 24

Frollo struggles to get up with and stretches his legs. A sense of satisfaction was leaving his body heavy and he even felt sleepy. As if he had left a banquet.

He looked at her back while she was brushing her hair with her fingers. He could not resist it. It was a defenseless prey with a low guard. 

He attack. From behind, he circulates his hand on her neck keeping her head in place and curves his body to buries his face in the red sea of her hair. 

He spreads the palm of his other hand on her belly, pressing her against him. "Ah... The sweetest of perfumes." He muffled against her hair.

"It would be so easy to break that neck, so soft and delicate!" He thought as he gritted his teeth in agony. He squeezed her neck a bit with his possessive desire.

She gasped softly from the shock of being touched so sudden she had not expected it at all she admired, but she did not retreat it. She smirked as she felt him press against her, she leaned back against him. 

She raised an eyebrow as she felt him lightly squeezed her neck, this was a strange feeling normal she would be in fear but this time with the sense of fear it also made her feel desired. A feeling of being possessed my such a man sent shivers down her spine. She placed her hand over his as he held her stomach. She thought for a moment if she struggled against him he would tighten his grip he had the upper hand, but she could not resist this game, so she had another option. 

“ you know at one point you disliked how Submissive I was… so I would hate to disappoint you..” she whispered with a grin still on her lips. 

She had another option she slid his hand down from her stomach, enough to distract him. she knew he was too strong to take him so she had to find another way. And it worked, she grabbed the wrist of his other hand around her neck, she loosens it enough to gain control so she could twist out of his grip enough taking both his hands in hers as she turned to look in his eyes. Holding both his hand. She pressed against him, pushing him to the wall behind them, pressing her body against his. Holding his hands at his waist. 

She smirked looking up at him, she raised an eyebrow as if to ask what’s his next move. She bit her bottom lip playfully, she knew she would have to be careful this was his game and he was damn good at it. 

Frollo did not expect her to react. He was caught with the low guard and did not react when she pushed him. His chest visibly went up and down with his aroused breath. He smiled, showing his white teeth to her. Chuckles.

He thought "You escaped now, my little bird. I'll get you the next time." and just said. "How's my hair? We can not get late, your fathers will wait." 

The smirk of satisfaction stayed on her lips as he chuckled. 

“ we will see about that, “ she said as she slowly let him go looking up at him, she slid her fingers through his hair once more, the few strains that had gotten messed up in there tangle, putting them back in place. 

“There, it's perfect, “ she said as she took two steps away so he could escape from where she had pinned him against the wall. 

“ Indeed, we better go, they do not like to wait. Sounds like someone else I know. “ she said the last statement playfully. 

"I have no idea who you're talking about," he said offering up his arm for them to go to the dining room.

“ mmhmm” she said as she accepted his arm, letting him lead her to the dining room.

“ there you two are, I was beginning to wonder if we need to send a guard after you two. “ Leo joked, he was in a good mood after his nap. 

"I was playing piano for her and we got carried away. Forgive our delay." Frollo answered quietly with a polite smile.

She smiled and nodded in agreement, ‘that was a proper way to put it I guess’ she thought to herself. 

They sat down at the table, as soon as she did Hans smirked and picked up her hand, examining the ring. “ ooo, now that’s pretty.” He said 

“ it is very,” Jessica said as she looked up at Hans, she smiled as her cheeks turned a light pink. 

"Oh, look that star! The other ministers' wives will get sick with envy when they see this, sister!" Jehan exclaimed, his chin on Jessica's shoulder, looking at the ring.

Frollo ignored elegantly as he sat down. He sighed more calmly. His mind returning to thinking rationally, he needed to get back to work.

Jessica raised an eyebrow at the presents of him being on her shoulder, a smile still on her lips. Jessica noticed unlike Claude, Jehan had no care to get very close to others, he remind her of such a little child, curious and not aware of any boundaries. 

“ if you say so, brother,” she said, she had never thought of such things. That made her think she would have to deal with the minister wifes, that would be such a strange thing to her. She wonder what they were like, did they all come for high lifes, or what.. sense Jehan head raised on her other shoulder, she could not look the other way. She turned and looked at the minister, ‘ well on the bright side, I would not have to go alone, and i would be able to spend time with claude.’ 

“ Tell me minister, where are all the other ministers? Do they not work here?” Leo asked as he sipped his tea, curious for such a big place, he had not seen any other man of power and titled as the minister so far, normally a place like this would have millions of people coming in or out, or at least that was the way in his experience. 

Frollo drank his glass of water calmly and replied.

"Only judges and lawyers work in the Palace of Justice and I the Minister of Justice. All judges now prefer to live in their homes with their families and only come here to try cases and sentences. You do not see them because we are in the area of coexistence of the Palace. The courtrooms are on the other side of the Palace. It would be unpleasant to bump into a criminal on the way to dinner."

The butler enters and begins to serve the lunch quietly without disturbing the conversation.

"Each minister works in a city with strategic advantages. Except for the minister of treasure who is accompanying your majesty the king and the foreign minister who is almost never in France." 

He nodded in response, as he listen to them talk. “I see, Yes that would not be a lovely sight.”he said as his other colleagues, said grace as well as Jessica, “ And out of curiosity do they all show up for events for one another?” Leo asked as he looked at the minister. 

“ Leo leave him alone, I am sure we have wracked his brain enough from earlier. “ Hans said before taking a bite of his lunch. 

"It's alright. It's been a while since I've had a conversation that is not about work." Frollo replied and also took a bite of his lunch. In fact that makes him think, he has not talked to anyone in a long time. He only had the company of Quasimodo to have a brief conversation once a day and now there is not a day that he could pass in silence. In fact he had forgotten the hunchback. All thanks, Jessica. He looks at her discreetly and then he drinks some wine and talks.

"Judges do not go to ministers's events unless they have some kind of personal friendship. Sigh. The ministers work together for the king, we literally answer no one but your majesty directly. This makes it rude not to invite them to events such as a wedding."

Frollo eats a bit more and keeps talking.

"I personally have always avoided most of the events that I have been invited to, parties leave me ..." Frollo pauses and thinks of the best Word. "... tired. On the other hand the other ministers do not miss a party. They love to indulge themselves in cacophonic alcoholics events. That's why I know they will come. And God help us." Frollo lowers his head already making a face of disgust and tired of imagining.

"I think they'll come see if you're really going to marry. You are the famous heartless judge, claws of steel! They will want to see it with their own eyes. Nobody expected that, brother. The king will be the first to congratulate you!" Jehan said smiling, being more positive about the party.

Jessica listen as she ate her lunch, she felt the minister look over at when she felt him look at her. She smiled softly, before he turns his attention back to his food. 

“ Well, they will not be disappointed, because the judge with the claws of steel will be getting married. “ Jessica said as she looked at Jehan, before turning to the minister and say. “ actually why let it bother you if they are all coming, they will make a fool of themselves, whether you worry or not. All we can do is just enjoy our wedding. “ Jessica said with a smile as she looked into the minister's eyes. Adding on a more positive statement to Jehans. 

“Well you're not the only one, we always try to get of the parties, “ Samson said as he took a sip of his drink, making Jessica smirked, at his statement. 

“ Yeah, like the time Alexander said I was so very sick and he could not leave my side that I was so sick..” Jessica said sarcastically as she looked at Hans with puppy dog eyes, as if she was being innocent. 

“Hey you did not want to go to that party either.. “ Alexander said as he had been caught in his lie, she he smiled as he took a sip of her drink. 

Jessica smirked as she rolled her eyes, and laughed softly. Before taking another bite of her food. 

“ So you don’t feel guilty we all don’t like to go to those things, there's nothing fun to do. Everyone is talking about everyone or drinking. Which I don’t mind I love a good drink, but I hate when people act foolish in front of their loved ones it's embracing. “ Leo said as he gestured with his hand, “ That's why I never hired that boy, I have never seen a man act more foolish than him and he was a good student at one point.. “ Leo said with a shrug, as he looked at the minister. 

“ That and you broke his hand making him unable to hold tools right again. “ Alexander said with a smirk, 

“ What did you want me to do he was flirting with Jessica, and we all know that if I did not she would of and it would have been much more worse. “ Leo said with a satisfied look on his face before he took another bite of his food. 

Frollo looked up at Jehan, annoyed at him to call that name on the table in front of Jessica's fathers. Claws of steel was an insult he took as a badge of pride. The name inspired those who also seek justice, and fear in his enemies.

But he let it go after he saw that it went unnoticed. He sighed and continued to eat his lunch quietly watching the conversations on the table. There were many voices, he does not remember if he ate at that table with so many people.

He even smirked a bit when he heard the story of the boy who flirted with Jessica. But then he grew serious again, listening quietly.

Jehan then commented laughing. "My little sister would done worse?!"

Then Frollo commented as he sliced his fish on the plate. "Nothing more attractive than a woman who knows how to break a man's neck with her bare hands." He takes the piece of fish to his mouth and chews quietly.

Jessica smirked at Claude comment, her eyes looked over at him. His serious look upon his facial features. She winked at him, looking away again and continued to eat. 

Samson smirked, “ oh yes, do you really think we would of let our diamond out on her own if she could not defend herself?” 

Hans looked at him, “ She learned from us all, but mostly in Germany. She has a few signature moves to cause great pain on someone. “ he said with great pride. 

“ Jessica is different from us, unlike most who will leave you with one great injury. She will displace as many bones as possible, which is quite painful to have done of course but even more to be put back in place, and some will never be the same again. The knees for example, once out of place they have a habit of never staying back in place again. Or she could just snap your neck, and then you're done. Or if she is using her dagger, she knows where every nerve is, where the points are to make you unable to move a hand or leg. With one quick moment you could be on the floor, paralyzed unable to ever move again. “ Alexander said, 

Jessica looked up, “ I am sure they get the point, “ she said as she looked at Jehan “ as you can tell, yes your little sister could of done much worse. “ 

Jehan was not too surprised by this, he was scared, just looking seriously at the men and eating again.

The minister did not care at all. He did not doubt that a woman could fight but considered the explanation a bit exaggerated. He just nodded politely as he listened. 

Jessica rolled her eyes as they all countie to eat. She did not feel the need to add on, nor prove her dads right. During her attack how she fought back she felt spoke for her, already. 

“How were you able to take the morning off Claude? I am sure that is rare.” Samson asked after so long of silences, knowing the minister was so high on the food chain, he wonder if he was able to take breaks from his work. 

"In fact, I am always ahead in my important bureaucratic works. Right now I am depending on answers from some of the letters I sent to continue the progress of some new projects." Frollo smiles widely showing his evil grin. 

Jehan feels a shiver as he looks at his brother's expression. He looks away, focused on his glass of wine.Surely what he was planning was cruel.

Jessica looked up at him, unlike Jehan's reaction of fear. She found herself weak in the knees with that grin. It was something woman always faced, being attracted to the bad guys, but to Jessica, he was not bad. A soft smile appeared on her lips, she looked away knowing that if she focused on it too long it would bring out a un-proper side of her. 

“ Hmmm oh really? That's very impressive. “ Samson said. 

Jessica noticed Jehan's reaction that was a different side of him she not seen. She did not stay on the thought long. 

“ If you don’t mind me asking, what kind of new project?” Hans asked, as he raised a eyebrow.

"You see sir, justice for me is fundamental. A righteous world is a world that God pleases. But for the king justice is business. A very lucrative business..." 

Frollo finishes his meal and drinks his wine. He wipes his mouth and smiles.

"When I was just a judge, I realized early that a death sentence does not scare as much as a fine. People would rather have an amputated arm than give up money. So I began to sentence fines rather than years in prison. More than saving with chains I made more money for the crown and as a result the crimes fell dramatically. Just like I planned."

Frollo turns to look at Jessica smiling proudly.

"That caught attention. This is how I became the youngest judge to become a justice minister. But..."

His smile slowly fades and he gets serious. "The gypsies do not stop invading the borders of France. Without paper. No documents. Immune to any fine or law. Transgressors of the worst kind." 

Sigh. He sighs and takes another sip of wine. "I've been trying to get rid of gypsies for years, but they're like insects that multiply... And the king does not mind as long as my justice continues to profit him." 

The minister's eyes gets dark with his sinister aura. "So I'll make him care. Money is not everything gentlemen." 

Jessica looked back at him as she tilted her head slightly curious by what he was saying. A smile lay on her lips, and an impressed look an upon her facial features. He very much so impressed her with his work. So it comes to no surprise that he would have done such a great change to this work, he was dedicated to his work something that would always impress her. 

Her smile disappeared as it was clear this subject very much bothered him, and she knew he meant what he said, she just did not know if she wanted to know how he was going to get the king to care. She wipes her mouth with her napkin when she was done, before placing her fingertip of her pointer finger against her lip, sliding it across her bottom lip as she thought. She had not seen his eyes grow that dark before. 

‘ so not all tells are a lie about him, he is very deep into his work’ Leo thought, as he nodded “ I must I am impressed by your past. It is rare to find a young lad with brains and knowledge of how to use them. “ Leo said as hans nodded in agreement. 

“ I couldn't agree more, “ Alexander said to Frollo's last statement. 

“ well I would have to say though, if you can make the king aware of this I will be very impressed if he's anything like most kings all they care about is how much they can get from one person's pocket. “ Samson said as he took a sip of his drink. 

"I do not want to sound arrogant so I'd rather not give more details at the moment. There are many variants that I need to consider. I do not want to make foolish mistakes." 

The butler arrives serving the dessert, caramel pears cooked in wine.

"Ah. What a pleasant surprise." He smiled politely content to eat something he liked.

Leo nodded, “ understandable. “ he said as he raised an eyebrow as the butler approached he did not use to being served. 

A small smirk appeared on her lips at the minister's comment, the memory of when he had first tried it and gave the cook a heart attack, at pretending he did not like it. Than again the minister had the same terrified look when she had told him she liked him. It was worth it though. 

Hans looked at her, wondering why the smirk “ it's one of Claude's favorites, “ he nodded, in understanding before taking a bite of his. 

Frollo ate the warm fruit that melted in his mouth. He liked this candy very much. Maybe I'll taste more sweets. He thought.

Jehan ate with his eyes closed and moaning. "Delicious!" He spoke with his mouth full.

Jessica raised an eyebrow holding back a laugh, placing her hand over her mouth at Jehan's reaction. “Well it is very good but I think he's reaction takes the win.” Leo said sarcastically as the other men just smirked at the boy's reaction to candy. 

"My brother is really special." Frollo grinned. 

Jehan laughed and ate until he realized it was not a compliment and looked serious at Claude.

Frollo smirks even more and speaks. "The joy of my life. A toast to the little miracle." Frollo raises the glass of water and takes a sip.

Jehan ends up laughing too. His brother had not called him that name in a long time.

Jessica could not help but smirk as it took Jehan a moment to understand his brother's joke. Claude was in an extremely good mood, She was glad. She enjoyed seeming happy, when she first met him he only had 3 moods and none were happiness. This was a refreshing change, which she had noticed as the days had passed he seemed to become more happier than normal. 

They all at the joke, as they even raised their glasses with the minister adding on to the joke. The nickname caught attention though, letting curiosity lead her words.

“ Little Miracle?” She asked looking up at the minister, the smile still upon her features, as she raised an eyebrow curious of the reason behind the nickname. 

"My father was a feudal lord and he only had me as heir. When Jehan was born our parents were already at an advanced age, the whole fief called him, the little miracle. I do not expect to have a brother at sixteen if he were not the face of our father I would even doubt our blood draw." Frollo said smiling, relaxed and feeling good. As cruel as he was, he missed talking and receiving attention as before.

Jehan showed his tongue to him, laughing. And finished eating his dessert.

Jessica nodded “ Ah, so thats why your so good with the law, you were born into it. “ jessica said as she looked up at him, a smile upon her lips at seeing how relaxed he seemed, 

The smile did not stay long for it soon turned into a smirked appeared on her lips as she rolled her at Jehan's childish reaction, “ Oh there is no doubt you both look way to similar. The only different other age of corse is you both just are very different attitudes towards life.” Jessica said, as Leo nodded in agreement, 

“A common thing for siblings, which is a blessing Jess did not have one, she was constantly getting in trouble, “ Samson said as he took a sip of his drink, he smirked “ Hopefully that does not follow into the next generation if so you will have your hands full, as soon as she could crawl she was off to explore the world. “ He smiled at the memory, 

Alexander looked at hans, “ is it just me or does that sound a bit familiar?” Alexander asked with his fingers were wrapped in his facial hair as he spoke.

Hans nodded, “ I have had heard that story along time ago, when we were passing through and we had to stay the night in an inn, the men kept talking about the ‘Little miracle’.. “ a smirk formed on his lips, “ such a small world it is, who would've thought we would ever see the Little miracle. “ 

"Gasp! It was me!" Jehan said smiling and pointing at himself.

Frollo learned with time to accept his brother's relaxed demeanor. He tried to put him in schools and educate him but he always ran away and came back days later smelling of cheap wine and perfume. Sigh. Frollo shook his head as he smirked.

"I have to laugh for not to cry." he whispered to himself.

They all laughed at how proud he way he pointed to himself, “ Indeed it was, “ Said hands, as he chuckled. 

Jessica's eyes looked at the minster, at hearing him mutter something but it was to low for her to hear, a smile still upon her face as she looked up at him. 

Frollo then remembers one thing and speaks a little more seriously. "Talking about parents ... It reminded me of something. Who's going to take Jessica to the altar?" 

“ oh… right.. I only get to chose one don’t I?” she said as she bite her lip thinking, of who to chose. 

Leo smiled softly, “ well if it helps you chose, Alexander found in that little basket. If it was not for his nosey ness, of what a boat was doing over by the shore at that night no one would of found you,” 

“ But we will be happy with whoever you choose. “ Alexander said, as he looked at her. 

Jessica thought, as she looked over the men, she had stayed with alexander the longest. She smiled as she looked up at him, “Well then I chose you, “ 

"Well everyone can stay at the altar. I'll have to shake the hand of the bride's father when he hands her over to me. I insist on shake the hands of the four of you. I know how hard it is to raise a baby without a mother." Frollo said politely with his serious face.

"He will take it all in stride when your children are born sister, he has already raised two babies!" Jehan said proudly of the older brother.

She looked up at the minister, as he spoke, ‘When he hands her over to me’ when Claude said that a small blush appeared on her cheeks but quickly disappeared. 

The four nodded in an apperication, “ I am sure I speak for all of us, as I say thank you for the understanding. We would greatly appreciate that, “ Hans said. 

Jessica smiled as she looked at Jehan, “ Lucky this time he will have help, but it will be nice having someone who knows what to do with a child around. “ Jessica said as she looked up at the minister, 

“ We also will have to get something new, something borrowed and something blue of course, of that reminds me, we are going to stick to traction of course? She will not see you after before the wedding? It is tradition they see each other at the church not before. “ Samson said he was a very superstitious man. 

"Yes. For one day completely." Frollo said calmly. "But I believe would more comfortable for her to stay in the palace since her preparation is more... Complex."

He turns and show a dashing smile to Jessica. "I can wear my uniform somewhere else. Do not worry about it.”

Her mouth opened sightly “ a hole day..” she mutter as a sighed softly she placed her hand on her chin. What in the world would she do for a hole day, without spending time with him that would be so strange she had not done that before, since she had been here. Even when she tried to hide from him, that one time she still saw him. 

The man nodded it would, jessica raised an eyebrow, she knew what they meant and she did not look forward to it, Jessica preferred simple things, but she could already tell her dress was not going to be simple, and it would take time to get ready. Nor should it be for it was one of the most happiest day of her life, she should look amazing. It would just be.. Complex like the minister said.

“ She will stay here then, “ Leo said with a smile, Jessica reaction remind him of when they would make her go to the few parties they had no choice but to go, she would try her best to get out of all the makeup and fixing the hair. 

Jessica looked up at him, a smile appeared on her lips as he flashed her dashing smile, and she forgot about her thoughts and could only think of one, which was they would soon be married and it all would be worth it. 

“ Alright dear, “ She said as she looked up into his eyes, she could have agreed to anything at that moment. She was too lost in thought that the date would come soon. 

The butler came over and whispered something in his ear and handed a letter. "Fine," Frollo answered and turned to Jessica.

"I'm afraid I have to tell you, how pleasant I am in have time conversation I'll have to get back to work. One of the letters I sent was answered." He said already smiling at being able to continue his plans.

He stands up and speaks. "Feel free to use the Palace facilities. My beau, the seamstresses will you can today to make new clothes for you, so I beg you not to leave today." 

"Ah! I can help! I have a great sense of fashion!" Jehan said confidently in his red scarlet clothing.

Frollo looked at him and said. "I'm sure you have." And then looked to Jessica's fathers, excuse me gentlemen. The duty calls me."

He kisses Jessica's hand right next to the massive diamond and leaved.

She knew he was excited for his later, so it was no surprise to her when the butler appeared with the latter he had to go.

She watched him stood up before she nodded in agreement that she would not leave the palace for the day. “ You have my word, “ she said with a smile upon her lips, as she looked up at him. 

She turned her head and smirked as she raised an eyebrow at jehan comment.

Her attention was soon taken back as she felt the minister take her hand in his, she turned to look back up at him. A small blush appeared on her cheeks when he kissed her hand. It was the first time that he showed such a gesture willing in front of others. 

When he left Leo looked at the other men, “ Well time to go to the library, I suppose. “ they nodded in agreement as they stood up, 

“Where is the library Jess?” Hans asked as she smiled standing up 

“ I will show you, “ she said. 

"And I'm going to make a quick visit to a friend of mine. I hope to return to before the dressmakers leave." Jehan got up and threw a kiss in the air, winked and left hurrying away.

Jessica looked at him, “ alright, but do try to stay out trouble brother.” 

she said with a smirk on her lips, as she watched him hurry away. Before she turned to her dads and taking Hans and Leos's arms she leads them to the library as Aleksander and Samson followed closely behind her. 

They stayed in the library talking and reading amongst themselves waiting on the dressmaker. 

Frollo was in his office the letter was not quite what he wanted but it was not totally bad he could work with that he would only need more support.

He picks up some books and researches the laws he could use. He knew that in the right way, with the right interpretation, he could muster arguments.

A few hours later the seamstresses arrived. Several helpers carried chests with samples of different types of lace fabrics for being chosen.

The butler knocks on the library door and opens. "Sorry for bothering. I brought some tea. And the seamstresses arrived my lady."

The butler leaves the tray with tea and some biscuits for Jessica's fathers and waits at the door to take Jessica to were the dressmakers were.

"They are waiting in the music room." He said politely.

“ you did not bother us, but I do greatly appreciate the tea, “ Leo said as he set the tea down.

Jessica smiled as she stood, “ I will see you all later, “ she said as she left, she nodded as the butler told her where they were. “ thank you,” she said before leaving.


	25. Chapter 25

The music room the door was open and to Jessica surprised there were lots of chest, it was crazy to her, there was so many people and chest full of fabrics for just one person. She took a deep breath before making her presence know, “ Hello, I was told you were looking for me.” She said politely breaking the awkward ice, for herself at least. A soft smile upon her lips. 

"Are you the Lady Rabbit? The minister's bride?" The dressmaker said looking at Jessica with a serious expression.

She was the oldest and she was very beautiful. Tall and slender with almost platinum blond hair perfectly trapped in a banana coke hairstyle. With a beauty mark below the eye. Dressed on a fancy elegant emerald velvet dress. 

The other women were much younger all dressed in the same clothes. They look at Jessica with curiosity.

She nodded once hearing her name as she looked at her, “ I am, but I would rather be called Jessica,”

This was a scenario she was not used to being in, she would admit that. They were all very beautiful and it was clear this was there relm, and Jessica was normally okay with that but this time she was in unfamiliar waters. She did not show her confusion of unsure what to say or do she was just as kind and polite as she could be. 

“ you know my name but Claude did not mention yours, what is it?” she asked out of curiosity.

She looked at Jessica from head to toe and walked around her looking at the body. "This is going to be easy. Anything in you will be fine. Even a potato sack."

She turns her back and grabs a tape measure to begin measuring Jessica's body. "I'm tired of having to wear these rich pigs. By the way, I am Madame Lacroix. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

She said in the while wrote Jessica's body without looking into her eyes.

As she wrote the last notes she spoke, still without looking into her eyes. "So, my dear, I do not want to be rude but be kind win weight until your marriage. And do not even think about getting pregnant." 

She looks seriously at Jessica and finally gives a small smile. "So? What do you like? Color or fabric preferences? When will the wedding be?" 

She turned her head as she watched her circle her before looking forward as she went around her back. 

She laughed softly at her comment. “ thank you?”

She watched her mesure her body, “ there that bad huh? I have not met anyone of that nature yet. I normally don’t talk to people in such power but that's going to change huh?” she said with a soft smile, “ well it's nice to meet you, Madame Lacroix.” 

This was the first person who was very real, and she was not playing around with proper wording,it made her smirk slightly, “ Don’t worry about that, “ she laughed a little as she raised a eyebrow, as she told her not to get pregnant “ well you don’t have to worry about that we are waiting till after the wedding. We both are aware of that agreement. He wants my innocents to stay intact until, our wedding night. “

“ being honest anything that hugs my body, I am not a fan of loose clothing.” she thought for a moment “ something that shows my neckline of course,” that would make Claude happy, “ and white like snow, fabric I don’t know, you will probably know better. I don’t normally stay somewhere during the winter. Which happens to be when this wedding will be, the first of winter. “ 

The woman agreed politely until she heard the word winter. "Winter ?!" She asked with wide eyes.

The helpers also seemed surprised by the date.

"Oh, darling. Winter? God.. We will not be able to use French lace. Not even English or Italian. Ugh." She stared at the tissues thinking.

She looks at Jessica and speaks. "I'll think of something, we can wear velvet and maybe we can make a sleeveless dress with canoe neckline that shows your shoulders. Giggles. Very bold!" 

She begins to draw ideas while she described. "You can use a fur coat over the dress to enter the church and take it off in the ceremony so we can give more light to your dress." She closes the notebook and looks at her. "I love a challenge!" Giggles.

Bam! "I arrived!" said Jehan, opening the door and lying on the couch near the seamstress's young helpers.

"Master Frollo... What do you think you're doing here ?!" Said Madame Lacroix.

"I came to help. I personally think she would look gorgeous with red!" He said as he blinked at a young woman. That laughs and turns red.

"Ugh. No doubt she will. But you can not stay here. She's going to be naked." She said irritably.

"I cover my eyes. Do not worry. I like women with small breasts." He makes a ladle with the palm of his hand and talks laughing and pouting. "I like it when they fit in the palm of the hand like little birds." 

Giggles. The girls laughed with their red faces.

Lacroix started seriously and said to Jessica. " It's your choice, my dear." 

She nodded “Yeah winter.. “ 

She smiled at the mention of what the dress would look like, it sounded like it would be beautiful, and on the plus, Claude would like the fact of it showing her neckline, but she liked the idea of her showing her shoulders. “ I would like that, “ she agrees to the idea the woman was putting out. 

She turned around at the sounded sound of the door opening, she smirked as she rolled her eyes at Jehan action, he seemed to have the young woman wrapped around his finger, as well as school girls reaction. 

She rather he not be the first frollo to see her naked. “ I rather you not see me naked Jehan, so you can wait outside if you like. But not in here. “ Jessica said as she looked at Jehan. 

"Gasp!" Jean stood up quickly with his hand on his chest. "I was kicked out! Heartless like Claudy!" He said dramatizing being offended and left.   
  
"I think I'll stop by at the orphanage. I still have a few days before I have to return to the fiefdom." He was thinking while he headed toward the exit of the palace.    
  
When he was near the door, it opened. Ham and Shem carried Esmeralda. Holding her by the arm. She wore a hood that covered her whole body and head. But he could see the face.   
  
Jehan watched her be taken up the stairs instead of the dungeon. "Weird. I'd better not mess around." He thought and left the palace again.   
  
Frollo was busy writing down his plans until the soldiers knocked on the door. "Ugh!" He gets up and opens the door angry. "WHAT?!"    
  
He looks at Esmeralda and understands what is happening and whispers. "Not today. I'm busy and I have visitors."    
  
"Please! I need to see my brother! I need to see if he's alive! We made a deal!" She screamed nervously.   
  
"Ugh! Silence." He covered her mouth with his hand tightening her cheeks. He pulls her into the room and closes the door.   
  
The two soldiers turned their backs and set up guard at the door.   
  
Frollo pushes her against the wall, squeezing her face violently over her mouth. He whispered with his face close to hers. "Listen here, your filthy gypsy, when I say no, it's no. There is no discussion. For your insolence I'm going to change the deal. You can visit your brother once a month only. And I do not want you here when my bride is here! Did you hear ?!"    
  
He pushes her against the wall once more and loosens it. He turns his back on her and picks up a chair dragging until it stops in front of her, keeping a good distance.   
  
He sits on the chair and rests his hands on his knees. "Get on with it. You know what to do." He said with his face twisted in disgust.   
  
She was crying silently with her head down. "Yes..."    
  
"Yes, what?" He said angrily.   
  
"Yes.. Master." She whispered sadly, opening the hood and took it off, forming a puddle of cloth around her. Revealing a red dress.   
  
Meanwhile Madame Lacroix showed dresses she had brought.   
  
"They will need little adjustment so if you like these I can already have them delivered here in a few days. But I have one that I think is going to work out for you! Right now!" She wears Jessica in a turquoise dress. "This dress is pure silk. Do you see how it is glossy and shines with the light? It has lace and applications of gemstones. I was saving him for the right person. It needs to have besides good taste and a beautiful body. Courage to dare!" She smiled, showing Jessica's reflection in the mirror.   
  
Reference :   
[ https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcRtU_lwN_VevHxpkRV9sUV7CqqLxSnniAzcmqNmu-lc-bGJeRYY ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcRtU_lwN_VevHxpkRV9sUV7CqqLxSnniAzcmqNmu-lc-bGJeRYY)

Jessica rolled her eyes as she smirked at Jehans reaction. 

Hans had went on a walk, while the others rested. Wondering the palaces he saw, a hooded young lady.. And two guards, he retreated to the shadows, before they saw him. That's when he saw the minister pull in the woman, and the guards stand at the door.. He had seen the secen many times, and he was not about to let his only daughter be the wife of a man who saw another woman. His eyes widen as he glared, before slowly slipping down a hall, he left without a sound. 

On the inside though he was shaking with anger, he would kill him if he touches Jessica again he thought. He stormed to the library, to the others who all raised an eye brow, noticing his dark eyes, he growled “ She is not marrying him..” he whispered knowing they could be watched. He explained what he saw and they all agreed. The tea cup in leo hands smashed in his grip, as his eyes seemed to dim. Blood pouring from his hand. They all agreed one was going to be confronted weather they break her heart or they confront him.. One was going to happen, and soon. 

Jessica un-aware of everything, “ they are all very pretty, I would like that very much” Jessica said as she looked at the woman, her mouth opened slightly as she saw herself in the mirror, “. Its beautiful.. “ she whispered in shock at how beautiful it was, a smile soon appeared on her lips as she looked at the madam, “ I love it, “    
  


After a few minutes the gypsy is taken to the dungeon. Where she visited Clopin who still recovered from the arrow of the knee. She explained she could only visit him once a month.

Clopin begged her never to return. For her to leave. But before they could reach an agreement, she was dragged back out of the Palace of Justice.

Letting Frollo return to work in peace for a few more hours at his desk, working hard. His fingers were dirty with ink.

Ethiene enters the music room and sees Jessica in the turquoise dress. "You look divine, my dear! Do not even think about taking off that dress. Use it today!" She leaves tea and biscuits on the coffee table. "I'll call Master Frollo! He's going to be open mouth! . Giggles." 

She leaves the room toward Frollo's room.

Madame Lacroix smiles and speaks. "Well that's all for today! I'll try to bring you new dresses next week! And the draw of you wedding dress too." 

She sits down and serves herself tea watching Jessica while her helpers tidy up the chests. "Ah... What a pleasure to see my creations being used so well. She sighed contentedly." 

Ethiene knocked Frollo's door and stepped inside. "Master Frollo! You need to see how beautiful Jessica looks in her new dress!" 

Sighs. Frollo stands up from the papers sighing tired. And looked at the old maid. He was already working for hours. No doubt Jessica must have picked many dresses. He thought and stood up.

"Very well Madame let's see that dress." He said following her quietly to the music room.

The men were like wolfs, planning out their plan.. They would have to be careful, Jessica was under his spell, it would be hard to break it. As they thought upon their next moved Hans took out a dagger heating it with the flame of the fire before handing it to Leo, he pressed the blade against the many cuts, sealing them shut. The pain eased his anger for a few moments as he wrapped it up. They sat alone in silence each one lost in thought. 

Jessica smiled a rosy blush on her cheeks as she looked at Etienne, in all honesty she meant alot to Jessica if it was not for her pushing her to have meals with the minister she would of never been where she is today. A soft laughed escaped her lips at the old womans comment. “ Alright, I won’t “

She turned and looked at the Madame, “ thank you, for everything I really appreciate it. I cannot wait to see it, I am sure it will be beautiful no doubt. “ She smiled at her last comment, a smile of joy showing her teeth. 

Jessica looked at her reflection in the mirror, she almost did not recognize herself. As she looked over the dree she looked up and saw the minister her smile seem to widen as she turned to look at him. “ what do you think love?” she asked. 

Frollo slowly opened his mouth as his eyes widened. It was a very daring dress and was very fair on her body. He blushed and approached her. "You're ..." He was staring at Jessica from head to toe. "My God... You look like a goddess. I would worship you with all my faith." He said meaning serious looking at her.

"I thought my day had been ruined, but there would be no way I could remember that day without smiling." He takes her hand and kisses it.

The women in the room stare, holding their smiles and blushing at the romantic sight. 

She smiled as a blush appeared on her cheeks, she bite her bottom lip softly as she looked up at him. His words made her heart race, they were so sweet and she knew he meant it. She looked up into his eyes as she tilted her head, as she looked up at him. ‘ a bad day?’ but he seemed so happier earlier perhaps it was the later she thought. She was soon taken out of her thoughts as he kissed her hand. She slid her fingertips across his cheek. 

  
“ your words make blush.. But all I want in this world is your happiness, so hearing them makes feel complete.” she said as she dropped her hand from his face back to her side resisting the urge to kiss him knowing he would not kiss her in front of people especially all of these woman. 

With everything ready to leave Madame Lacroix gets up and goes to Frollo. She bows and says. "I'm glad you liked it, Minister. Excuse me." With that they start to leave.

He turns to Jessica and speaks. "I need to wash my hands, I don't want to dirty your beautiful dress with ink. Why you do not join your fathers in the library? I'll meet you there. We still have time till dinner." 

Jessica looked at the madam, as she bowed her head as if to say thank you. She turned and looked up at minister, “ that would be lovely, I will see you there. “ as they left she smirked and pecked his lips softly as a soft smile on her lips as she left. 

She said as she left, she opened the doors. Their anger seemed to disappear, when they saw her, “ You look amazing my child. “ Alexander said, as he held his hands out for her, she accepted letting him embrace her in a hug. 

  
A few minutes later Frollo also enters the library holding some books.

He smiles discreetly at Jessica. How beautiful she looked. He could barely breathe with his heart beating fast inside his chest. His life had changed so much in such a short time. All thanks to Jessica. It does not matter that she is not noble. It does not matter that she is adopted by four men. It does not matter if she is part of a physician society. She said she liked.. No she said she loves him. And he was beginning to believe it and that made him feel new things that he didn't know how to name it. 

Frollo took a deep breath, feeling good things would start to happen to him. And he speaks. "My angel, I see you've shown your new dress to your fathers." Frollo puts the books on the table and joins Jessica, shyly holding her hand. 

Jessica turned her head to look at him as he walked in the room, a smile appeared on her lips at seeing him. “ Yes love, they said they loved it. “ 

She gladly accepted his hand as they sat together on the same sofa they had that night before expect across different positions. She slid her thumb across the top of his hand as she looked up into his eyes. 

Her dads who had been masking their facial expression, they were not sure what to do yet, and Hans was having hard time not strangling him as he held her hand, she was so happy he thought…. It saden him.. She would be heartbroken.. And they had never seen her this happy, they did not know if they took her away would she never recover or be the same.. Noo she would not.. She would be broken. 

She turned and looked at leo a small gasped escaped her lips, “ dad what happen to your hand?” she asked referring to the bandaged hand they had cleaned up their mess before they came in. 

“ Oh this? Its nothing, I just did not realize how deep in thought I was and before I know it alexander is stopping the bleeding. “ Leo said with a small smile that gestured her not to worry. 

Frollo looked up at the scene with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah. I'm sorry this happened. I hope you had a nice afternoon though." Frollo said politely at the men. 

They nodded, they looked tired no anger was shown. 

“Its fine. Things happen” Leo said, 

“Yes, it was a decent afternoon. And how was yours ?” Samson asked, 

"It was productive despite the unwanted visit I had..." He said quietly and looked at Jessica with a dashing smile. "But now it's perfect." 

“ don’t you hate when that happens?” Hans said a blank look upon his face, it was a rhetorical question. 

Jessica smiled as she looked up to see his dashing smile, a soft sigh escaped her lips. She was in love, “ it is very perfect. “ she said before she laid her head on his shoulder, she had no guard when he was around she wa just relaxed. 

Distracted by Jessica's face he did not realize that the question was rhetorical and answered still looking at Jessica. "Yes. But I took care of it." He raises a hand caressing Jessica's cheek with the back of his fingers. She looked at him in a way no one ever looked. That bothers him but he liked it too. "I would never let anyone ruin our day." 

She smiled softly as she looked up at him, 

The older men looked at each other, as the two was lost in their own bubble. 

She kissed his knuckles as they slid across her lips. “ our day?” Said as she looked up at him lovingly, “ I did not realize it was our day, but I am glad it is.” 

Frollo laugh. "Now that you're in my life. Not days that are mine alone. All are yours. What makes them ours." He looks at the men and realizes he was being watched.

"Ahem..." He try to recompose and move away from Jessica. "I think your father needs to take care of his wound. Shall I ask someone to get your bag?" 

She smiled softly as she looked at him as he laughed, he seemed so happy, thought made her blushed slightly ‘our days,’ she thought.

She moved her head away from his shoulder knowing he became uncomfortable. “ um yes please, “ she said as she looked at him, before turning her attention back to Leo who smiled politely at his child. 

Frollo got up and left.

She sighed softly at seeing him leave, there was something up with her dads and she was interested in what it was. “ what’s wrong with you all? You act different as if something is brothering you?” She said as she stood up walking over to Leo she blended down to un wrap his hand to look at the wound. 

“ it’s just a difficult time for us.. your all grown up.. “ Leo said it was not a total lie. 

"Done. Ethiene went to get it." He said and sat down next to her again.

"Are we disturbing? I do not want to disturb your work, I know how frustrating an interruption of reasoning is." He said seriously.

She turned and looked at him a smile on her lips “ thank you,” 

“ we were just taking a break, after she looks over Leo’s hand, you two can go on a walk or something. We have to finish up a few things but at the moment your not bothering us.” Hans said 

Frollo nodded and could feel that something was off but could not put a finger on it. He was trying to think about something to start a conversation but he was not good in that. 

Jessica rolled her eyes at how they were acting, soon enough Ethiene arrived with her bag, she thank her and went to her dad's side she sewed up his hand after compiling about the burn he had given it. Hans looked blankly at Frollo looking him over his hand held his chin before looking back at Jessica. 

“ I am going to leave you 4 my bag.. use it if necessary please.” Jessica said as she stood up and walked over to Claude, “ come let’s give them private time.” She said with a smile

Frollo looked confused at Jessica and then for the men.

Ethiene arrived and said "Sorry I did not find it... Can you help me?" Ethiene said hesitantly but knew Jessica was kind.

Jessica nodded, as she agreed “ yes it’s okay,” she said as she left with her, when they left Alexander turned and looked at him. 

“ tell me.. it’s just us..” he said gesturing to his brothers and him, “ do you love her? No lies, or songs, the truth.” He asked 


	26. Chapter 26

Frollo was taken by surprise. He did not expect to be questioned about that.. Frollo looks at the floor thinking.

Did he love her? Has he ever loved anyone? Romantically? The idea always seemed disgusting and stupid in his mind. Love was a thing of young fools who wanted to fornicate. She had said so many times that she loved him and he had never said he loved her back. In fact she called him, 'my love' . He was someone's love. He still didn't get used to that. Makes sense marry. 

Frollo swallows hard and looks back at the man. Hesitantly he spoke. "I... I.. I do have feelings... that I have not yet named out loud to her... Or to myself. It would be unfair if I did it for you first." He said seriously. "If there's something you want to know, just say so. Do not make dodges." 

Alexander nodded, his face blank before looking to Hans “ go on tell him, “ he said to him, with a sigh Hans looked at him annoyed.

“ so I went on a walk this morning.. wondering the palace and I see a…” he paused “ woman.. being held by two men, she is took to your office where you drag her in.. after she makes a fuss.. “ his eyes seemed to get dark, “ so I am sure you can tell where mind went when I see my son in law is in a room with a woman, and two guards blocking the door.. “ he sneared what if it had been Jessica instead of him he thought.. “ so there is the truth.. no more hiding behind words.” Hand said 

"Ugh." Frollo placed a hand on his forehead rubbing. His head already started to hurt. "Damn gypsy..." He whispered.

"Then that's it? Do you think I had fornicated with a lover gypsy?!" Frollo lifts his face from his hand and looks at them.

"She is the sister of the demon who tried to kill Jessica! I'd rather die than run the risk of having a bastard gypsy with that witch!" He said with a disgusted face.

Frollo leaning back on the couch and said confidently. "Jessica does not like her. Another thing we have in common. I told the witch to leave and she made a scandal. Begging me to allow her to visit her brother." 

"Ugh..." Frollo sighs and rubs his forehead again and whispers. "Arg. If I could, I'd have already hung this witch by the neck on the gallows..." 

He looks at the men and speaks with his nose twisted in disgust. "Jessica can confirm my story. She does not ask many questions about this but I'm sure she's aware that the gypsy witch is always making my life harder than it should." 

Samson raised an eyebrow, “ then why is she in your office, and why is there two guards? I still don’t understand if you hate her as much as you say. And we all know Jessica would not be happy seeing her.. why is she coming here? Why are the two of you alone behind closed doors.. even though you speak the truth you really think a rumor will not come of this? And what happens when Jessica finds out? Or does she know? About your visit with the demon's sister?”

“ than what’s stopping you? She is trust passing hang her if she is unwelcome hang her. She is a gypsy, I am sure you could think of something.” Leo said 

“ well, she clearly trusts you..” Hans said as he looked him over, they believed him but there was only one problem if they hated her so why was he alone with her? 

"Ugh. The guards are for my protection and I already told you why she came. To see the brother. I said no and she made a scandal. You have raised a child and you know that if you do all they want every time they cry, they will learn that they can have everything they want!" Frollo realizes that he was raising his voice and tries to calm down. Speaking more calmly he speaks.

"If you had stayed long enough watching you would have seen that she did not stay long at my room. Just enough for her to learn a lesson. When I say no. It's no." He speaks in anger, between his teeth.

Sigh. Frollo rubs his frustrated face. 'How I wish it were easy to just get rid of that witch's race!" He looks at the men with a tired expression.

"But we have a delicate agreement. Unfortunately. The gypsies leave me alone and I leave them in peace. The demon broke the agreement and I was going to sweep the city by breaking every gypsy neck I could find. Unless they hand me the culprit for Jessica's attack."

Frollo sighs and speaks. "Gentlemen, I never worked to have the admiration of the people and today I reap the fruits of my actions. They help the gypsies and they defend them! They are all against me. I do not have support or enough men for this so I preferred to keep the agreement. For now at least."

Frollo leans forward and whispers to the men. "But I'm working on it, gentlemen. And if there is justice in this world. I'm going to get the gypsy race out of this world. Even if it's necessary to send them all to the next." He said with sinister eyes that emanated an assassin aura.

The men looked at one another when he was done talking, and Hans bowed his head, 

“ Perhaps we have overreacted… but as farther you know how it is when you feel your child is in danger… we seem to have been wrong..” Samson said as he looked at the minister.

A few moments later Jessica return with her bag, she set it down on the table and laid out a towel as she unwrapped the bandaged hand she raised an eyebrow, “ you burnt it shut?... You know that is not good for you..” She mutter, under her breath… she took the bottle she had used to clean the wounds with before, on Claude to clean it. She then wrapped it back up, “ It's going to take longer to heal..” she said with a heavy sigh, as she rolled her eyes at the stubborn old men. 

She turned looked at Claude, she raised an eyebrow. He looked exhausted, she turned her head slightly enough to look at her dad's an annoyed expression on her, as she turned her attention back to the minister, her face seemed to soften looking at him “ I hope they did not torture you..” she said as she sat down beside him. 

Before Claude could say anything Hans said, “ We had a talk, my child, you see we thought he was being untrue to his word, but we see now it was us who was in the wrong. “ 

She looked up at Claude and slid her fingers through his as a part was messed up. “ you must not let them bother you so, they are very proactive.. They mean well even though they sometimes seem like wolves..” She said softly as she looked up at him. 

Frollo sighs and speaks. "It's all right. It's was only the subject that wrapped my stomach... Being accused of something so repulsive ..." Frollo twists his nose in disgust and closes his eyes with a sigh.

In fact he could not deny but would never confess neither that he was bewitched by the witch. She made his skin burn like fire from hell into desire. She managed to make him feel the dirtiest of sinners. He lived his life cold, right and faithful as one of the marble columns of Notre Dame, and she reduced him to an ordinary man. He even tried to reach an agreement with her, that he would save her from the flames of this world and the next if she only accepted him once. He hoped this would put out the fire that consumed him alive, hope that would break the spell. But she refused, she spat on his face, she wanted him to burn to the bone!

All the yearning he felt had turned and squirmed from the inside out and became the deepest hatred he had ever felt in his life. Hatred that made him blind and thirsty for blood. And that ruined him.

He sighs and opens his eyes. More calm he speaks. "If you've finished my beau, I need to breathe a little. Would you like a stroll to the garden with me?" 

He stands up and offers his arm.

She nodded, standing up as she took his arm. “ I would, “ 

Frollo cast a cold glance at the men but bowed respectfully. And left the library. He kept silent all the way but when he found the butler in the hallways he stopped and untied his ornamental armor from his chest and gave it to him.

"Put that back in my room," Frollo said.

Besides being very beautiful was much heavier. The butler wobbles but holds firm. Frollo twists his neck and shoulders, relieved to remove that weight. And then he offers his arm back to Jessica going into the garden in silence.

She watched his every move, she smiled softly as Frollo took the armor off like it was nothing handing it to the butler who struggled to hold it. She took his arm once more. 

She let him lead her, it was so silent her heart seem to break for him. He looked so sad.. from his happy face she had gotten use to. Once they were alone in the garden she said, “ My love, “ looking up at him, as she stopped she moved to face him she slid her hands up the back over his neck to the back of his head, causing him to bend down she lightly pressed their foreheads together, it was something she did out of love. Something that showed she accepted him for all his strengths and weakness, a symbol that she acknowledged him and yet she still loves him. 

“ I don’t know what they said exactly but know that.. I hope it doesn't ruin our day.. And for now it is just us.. Can’t I do anything to make you smile once more?” she whispered softly as she let his head go sliding down his neck to his shoulders, letting him move freely once more. She wanted what was best for him, and she hated that he was made to feel such shame when he did not deserve it.. 

Frollo closed his eyes at her touch. Wherever it passed it left a hot trail that tingled. It was so unlike anything he ever felt. He opens his eyes when she asks what she can do.

He shyly grabs her hand and he sits down on the bench. Looking down, he runs his other hand through his hair, making them stand up.

And he whispers hesitantly. "You ... Can you fix my hair?" 

She let him lead her, to the bench she raised an eyebrow as she watched him. She tilted her head slightly. She wonder if she understanding what he wanted, she bites her bottom lip as she went with her gut feeling. 

She moved to stand in between his legs, even sitting down on the bench he was tall, she slid her fingertips through his hair as she leaned down to kiss him. She kissed him longingly like she had not seen him for days, her other hand in tangled in his hair. 

It was his move, he could either pull her into his lap deepening the kiss, or pull away. 

Frollo kisses her back feeling that it restores his energies. He breaks the kiss by holding her waist.

"She was here. You fathers think I bedded her. I didn't do it." He lowers his head and whispers "I did not." 

He stand up and buries his face in her neck. Rubbing his face slowly. "I would never trade you for her. You're so good to me." He stands in silence just standing there.

She tilted her head to the side as she raised an eyebrow, a look of confusion appeared as she watched him confess to her what was bothering him so. It stung a little she would not lie, she knew her dads had a reason to think such a thing, but she did not care. She believed him, she had to if she did not she would crumble in his hands. As well as he gave her no reason not to, he was honest with her. 

The seen though made her heartbreak worse, he felt untrusted an awful feeling. Before she could say a word he had risen and his face was buried in his favorite spot, feeling his skin against hers, one hand still buried in his hair the other wrapped around him as if was a child holding him close. 

“ I believe you.” she whispered, “ I trust you. For you have my heart, trust you not to break it.

She smiled softly at his words, “ Of course I am, that's what you do when you love someone like I love you.” she said as she held him.

She sighed softly, “ Claude, you say you did not, and I believe you then that's all that matters in the end. We will be the two who is saying I do on our wedding day, we will be the two who live together as husband and wife. And if they cannot accept that it's their loss, for not knowing the man I do, the man I love..“ she said as she brushed her fingers in his hair. 

Every time she said the word with L it was like a knife in him. It hurt. Has anyone ever told him that? His brother said it sometimes but it did not hurt how her words hurt.

It was like the pain of taking a piece of glass from a wound. It hurt but at the same time, they brought a sense of relief. He never had to deal with it. Feelings. The last time he had to deal with it he went insane and set fire to the city. Was he going to go mad again? Was he insane? An agonizing storm of tangled thoughts made his headache. He moaned against the skin of her neck rubbing his face.

She felt harmless, not knowing what to do she kissed the back of his as he moaned softly as she held him in her arms she closed her eyes as she thought, ‘what do I do?’ she thought.

After what seemed an eternity he looks up and looks at her. Seriously. He brushes his hands through her hair seeing her face and whispers. "Thank you." He steps back and fix his hair and says. "We better go back inside. I want to hear how was with Madame Lacroix. Did Jehan show up?" 

She opened her eyes as she felt him look up, she looked at him, she had seen that face many times. She did not know if it was a good or bad thing. She let her hands return back to her side, as she nodded as he spoke stepping away from her. 

“ Alright, “ she said as she watched him fix his hair back. 

“It went well, and he did… “ she smiled softly “ But when she said I would be naked in front of him if he stayed even though he promised not to look.. I told him I rather him not stay for that, he was kinda hurt, by that but he went on. I have not seen him since. “

Frollo walked quietly listening to her speak. "Let me guess. Did he say you did not make him his type? Hmmm... If it was any other I would have castrated. But he is harmless. He must be around town hunting skirts..." 

He paced the castle and quietly headed toward his room. "I must say that as beautiful as you are with this dress I do not know if I will be able to let you use it in public..." 

He opens the door to his room and leaves it wide open. He walks inside his room and opens the curtains revealing two glass doors he opens and enters the balcony of the room overlooking the city.

"I'm not a man who understands women's fashion but without a doubt I see that this dress is very ... It's hugging your body tightly. It calls attention. In the purest of opinions." 

He sighs and leans against the parapet. "On the one hand I will be envied on the other hand I will have competitors who will be interested in you. What a dilemma." 

She laughed softly “ as a matter of fact he did, as he was flirting with her helps the madam told him he need to leave and if i remember correctly he said ‘ I like women with small breast, ones that fit in his hands’ so she should not worry “ she said with a smirk, 

“ Even so, I rather he not be the first Frollo to see me naked, it just would not be right” she said with a shrug, of her shoulders. She raised an eyebrow as they went to his room, but did not think anything else of it, as he spoke. 

With the smirk still on her lips “ Oh?” she said in reference to him saying he was unsure of letting her out in that dress. 

She was shocked to see the balcony, she wonders why he did not normal keep it open. With the curtains moved she could see in better lighting of how beautiful the room really was. “ I didn't even noticed this was here,” she mutter under her breath, in a trance it seemed before he spoke again. 

“ I like that it hugs my body, it is not lost. My other dresses do the same and you never worried about it before, “ she knew the other dress was nothing compared to this one though. 

“ As well as Madam Lacroix said she was saving it for someone who could wear it right. This reminds me she is quite an interesting lady she is kinda simple but still feisty. One of the first things she said to me was ‘don’t to even think about getting pregnant until after the wedding,’ and then after she was very kind and sweet from there. “ She laughed softly at the memory. 

She walked onto the balcony with him the view was breathtaking, the city was beautiful. She felt like you could see everything from there. She turned and looked at him as she smiled once more “ also I can not wait for her to return next week she is going to come back with ideas for the wedding dress, “ she said in a joyful tone, “ it's going to be beautiful, even though she said it will be a challenge for a winter wedding dress, but I trust her she has good testes. “ 

“Competitors? “ that stop her thoughts as she turned and looked at him, “ Perhaps, but there are several things, that might put your mind at ease, 1. You are the minister of justice who would be foolish enough to try and take what's yours? 2. The only place I go without you is to see the kids, 3. I am a stubborn woman, and the only man I have my eyes on is you. 4. I like the dress a lot, “ she said as walked up to him giving him an innocent look, it was a playful look nonetheless.

She could not hold the face long before she smiled as she whispered “and 5. You run the risk of hurting madam feelings if I am not allowed to wear it, outside. “ she said as she looked up at him, before stepping back she turned to look back down at the city. 

"The world is changing so fast... I already have to see women wearing all kinds of clothes. Showing more skin with the years. I can’t discern what is proper anymore. It's bold but you're covered so it's decent... I suppose." He looked at her, admiring her dress.

He raises his hand and touches the lace that covers the bust. Making the drawings with his finger watching the details and the shiny stones.

"Madame Lacroix cares very much for her clothes. She does Jehan's clothes and made that uniform I'm using too. She will make the adjustments in my military uniform for the wedding. If you let her, she'll dress you like a doll, tell her what you like." 

He moves and hugs her from behind slowly. Holding her against the parapet. He rests his chin on her shoulder and watches the city with her. 

She turned her head slightly to look up at him, as he spoke. She bite her bottom lip playfully as he agreed a grin on her lips. She looked down as she felt his hand, before looking up at him, as his eyes focused on his hand's movements, or perhaps what he was touching. 

“ so that's why you look so handsome in them?” she smirked as blushed softly, “ I told her what we like, and she is working on it. “ she said as she smiled happily as she felt him hug her from behind. She placed her hands on the rail as her body relaxed in his arms. It was her safe place. 

Chuckles. "You flatter me. Maybe I should start using new clothes." 

Frollo then begins to whisper. His husky voice vibrated in his throat. "Jessica I had imagined you as a wife but I'm slowly believing you can be my ally. More than the minister's wife but my extension." 

He begins to kiss her neck as he speaks. "I always thought it was better to be feared than loved. And for a long time it worked." Kiss. "But now I am not feared or respected and I have no instruments to be feared again." Kiss. "I want you to help me conquer the people of Paris." Kiss "I need their support to get rid of the gypsies." Kiss. "I can not be more the judge claws of steel.. I need to be..." Kiss "... loved." 

He had his eyes closed, savoring her skin and feeling the pleasure of having such a beautiful woman in his arms. He slid his hands around her waist and pressed his body against hers.

She smirked as he laughed “ I like the ones you have now, I know how to get them off. “ she teased before 

A soft moan escaped her lips at hearing his voice whispered. It sent a shiver all the way down to her core. She slid her hand into his hair as he kissed her neck, she bites her bottom lip. It was the simplest things that lit a desire in her. His kisses his words.. He pressed against her. 

A soft gasped escaped her lips as he pressed his body against her. ‘God I hope that's not his swords handle, she looked down at the city a she smirk appeared on her lips 

“ You have to do what I say if you want this to work, “ she whispered as she slid her fingers in his hair, “ Without questions.. Because some of it your temper will not like. “ 

she smirked, he had finally said the word ‘love’, and as if to reward him she leaned her bottom half against him, giving him even more access to her body. “ I can show you and guide you, but you will have to make it believable.. “ she said as she took a deep breath, 

“ I will be your ally, on one condition, “ she whisper a smirk still on her lips. 

"Hmmm... Why am I enjoying the idea of taking orders from you? This is weird." He chuckles against her neck breathing her perfume's hair while he takes advantage of her, rubbing himself.

She grinned as she leaned her head against his shoulder, as she let him take advantage of her, he was rubbing against her core. She bite her lip as she moaned softly. “ mmhmm perhaps for the same reason I am going to enjoy giving them to you.” 

Frollo licks his lips, feeling his mouth filled with water. He starts to kiss her neck again but now slowly and licking. He moans when he sees that she was letting him press himself on her. "What is the condition, my angel?" He whispered in her ear.

She moaned softly, as she felt him rub against her each press harder than the next, if it was not for their clothing he would of already been buried deep inside her. “ kiss me,” she smiled, she did not want anything she had it all. She had him, and that's all that mattered. 

He was breathing hard. His eyes hooded with desire. He moves his feet away, opening his legs to stabilize himself and for to be less tall. He rubbed himself even harder now that’s on her level. "Oh, my angel..." He whispers against her lips and slowly kiss her as his hands slide to her lower back. 

When he moved so did she, she moved to face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she let him ram and rub himself against her entrances, She moaned as she slid her right leg up against his leg, hooking it around his waist giving him so more access to her, plus the access he already gained by moving. 

She moaned, “ .. my love, “ she kissed him softly and yet still passionately. If he would of felt her he would find how wet he had made her, she had done had a climax and was on the way of having another. Her hands slid into his hair, as the other wrapped around his shoulder. 

When he feels her leg on his waist he breaks the kiss. Gets away from her. "Get back inside." He orders and turns back entering the room. He closes the bedroom door and locks it.

She looked up at him, as she raised an eyebrow as she does what he asks. She slid her fingertips through her hair, removing her hair from her face. She felt like she was in trouble, she tilted her head as he locks the door. She was submissive to her dominant partner that was clear. 

He walks past her and closes the balcony doors, closing the curtains. And then look at her.

"I would hate to knead your new dress. What do you suggest? My angel?" He says with predator eyes.

She watched him, closing off every access in and out. She bites her bottom lip as she did. 

“ I suppose take… off?” It was the only way to keep her dress in contact, but she wonder would that not drive him. She was like pray for the lion, she was in a dorm, and nowhere to go. But the other part of her that desires him so, cause a thrill at seeing his eyes. 

"Hum ... I think there's no other way." He says watching her.

She bites her bottom lip softly.. as she reached behind her and undid the dress, once unhooked it slid all the way to the ground, pooling around her feet. 

Frollo approached her, he raised his hands to touch her but then crouched and picked up the dress. He walks over to the chair and puts the dress on a chair. "Done... Now it's safe."

He looks at her admiring her chemise. He takes off his belt and the top of his velvet uniform. Standing on his white shirt. He opens a few buttons while walking toward her. And without saying anything he kisses her.

She watched his movements, a soft smile appeared as he laid the dress on a chair. 

Her heart started to race, as he approach her once more, as he started to disrobe. She moaned softly as he kissed her. She undid the rest of his shirt, before helping it slid off his shoulders. She wanted to feel his skin against hers. 

He hissed with the feeling of her small fingers on his chest.

He breaks the kiss and holds her on his arms. With wide steps, he throws her into bed. "Ugh!" He quickly took off his boots without stopping looking at her. And quickly crawls on the bed.

He was possessed. He separates her knees in one swift motion and lies on top of her. Resting himself between her legs and kissing her powerfully.

She gasped as he picked her up. She could not help but smirk in excitement as she landed, looking up at her lion as he the thrill of desire ruining through her veins, as she looked into his eyes as she bit her bottom lip. She moved back a little on the bed, but she stopped when he crawled towards her. 

One knee stays bent where he left it when he spread her legs for him, but the other returned to its spot hooked around his waist as he rubbed against her once more. She moaned softly as she kissed him passionately sliding her fingers through his hair. 

"Oh! Yes! Finally!" He hissed as he pressed his body against hers and kissed her endlessly. After what looked like an eternity he breaks the kiss buries his face in his favorite spot.

He made a single long animalistic lick until he reached her ear where he whispered."Oh.. My angel.. You're so good to me.. my bride... So good..." He rubs on her moaning in pleasure.

She smirked at his hiss, before accepting his kisses. 

His pants started to come a little wet from rubbing against the cloth that separates her from his member. She was so wet, so hot for him. 

His upper body pressed against his, skin to skin, his mouth tangled with hers. She wrapped the other leg around his waist, as he rubbed his member against her entrances causing her hips to buckle against his with. Her senses were overloaded and a smaller climax claimed her body as she moaned her free hand's fingertips sliding down his back, as he road out her smaller climax. “ ohhh…. Claude..” She whispered against his lips 

She smirked as he returned to his spot. It seem liked even after her climax she wanted more and he was giving it to her. Her bare chest breathed against his. A moan escaped her lips as he licked her, it was like how a lion would lick his mate as he claimed her. With one hand still in his hair, she smiled. 

“ my love...” she moaned as she kissed his shoulder, and down his neck. “ oh yes.. it feels soooo good, you feel so good..” she whispered against his skin. “ oh my love, “ she moaned as he rubbed her, and she loved it. It was amazing it made her wonder if this was this good she could not wait for their wedding night

He then stands up holding his weight with his arms and looking at her. "Can you feel what you do to me? Hum? You will take the responsibility?" He moved his waist against her moaning as his eyes shouted closed tight. 

He sits down watching her body on the bed his mouth slightly open. He slides his hands down her body to her thighs. Practically growling in desire and then he smiles. "Do you want to ride this old horse?" 

He separates himself from her and sits down on the bed, leaning his back on the bedhead. Waiting for her while he pats his leg. "Come here..." He ordered smiling at her. His white chest was rising up and down with his last breath. 

She looked up at him a smirk appeared on her lips “ I can.. I do.. “ she moaned softly as he rubbed against her, “ and I love it..” whispered 

She watches him, he raised her thighs slightly as he growled with desire, it was his desire made her week against him she would give him whatever he wanted in that moment. Her smirk stays on as she raised an eyebrow. 

She laid on her back as she looked up at him bitting her lip playfully, before she got up and She crawled up to him she kissed up his thigh, to his chest and neck as she straddled him. He did not need to earn her trust this time he already had it. “ I always want to ride. “ she kissed his chin“ this old horse. Always.” She whispered against his lips as she rocked her hips against his. 

He closes his eyes when he feels her weight on him. It was so good that he found it hard to feel better than now. He cupped her buttocks with his hands helping her to rub on him slowly.

He laughed at her response and then looked at her breasts. "Would you show me? " 

She placed her hands on the headboard as she rubbed against him she smirked when he grabbed her butt. 

She raised an eyebrow still smirking as she looked at him. “ show you?” She asked playfully. 

He raises his hands to her chemise loops, pulling down so he can see her breasts fully. He looks at her hesitantly and speaks. "You are seeing mine then nothing more fair..." 

She looked down as he pulled the loops, but when she looked up she smirked “ that’s true..” she took it off for him throwing it off the bed she turned and looked back at him, no cloth left on her breast. “ even?” She asked as she looked at him raising an eyebrow. 

"It's pink..." He whispered almost voiceless. His mouth is open while looking at her breasts. It was the second time he had seen a woman's breasts. And it was completely different from the gypsy's breasts that were darker. 

He just stares still. His cock still pulsing against the center of her.

"Can I touch?" He asks without stopping looking. His face was red and sweat was running from his forehead.

She laughed softly, “ yeah, they are..” she takes his hands, and places over them. “ and if you suck, on them they will get hard or I am.. well riding you. if I am relaxed they are soft. “ she smirked 

“ just like you are right now, “ she whispered as she rubbed her hips against his, barely moving just enough for his top to slid back in froth over her entrance. 

She placed her hands on his shoulders as she nodded “ yes you can do whatever you like with them, there your brides there froth yours..” she said with a smirk 

He hesitantly raises his hands and covers her breasts. He just caresses the skin lightly. Feeling her skin, and her hard nipples. 

He did not know that the woman's body could change like the man's body. 

He frowned his eyebrows, concentrated at what he was doing with his mouth open. 

He then massages more firmly. "Oh my God..." He moaned and closed his eyes while moving in circles slowly.

“Did she say I could suck? Suck her breasts? Like a baby?” He thought and opens his eyes and licks his lips in anticipation. He wanted to try it.

He pulls her to his mouth and puts as much of he could suck off her breast. 

She bite her lip holding in the moans as she felt him massaging whiling rocking against him. 

She could not help but smirk at him focusing on her breast so, much pleasure he brought her, it was mind-blowing how one person could bring you such pleasure. 

A gasp escaped her lips when she was placed in his hot mouth “ mmmhhmmm….” She moaned as her hand return back in his hair once more. 

“ oooo Claude,” she whispered her nipple had never been this hard, and yet it was brought she great pleasures to have him suck on breast. 

Her other hand rested on the headboard, holding her balanced.

He felt a shiver run through his body. He was with her breast in his mouth! Was that allowed? He does not remember having read that it was a sin. He moaned as he squeezed the other breast and sucked on what was already in his mouth.

Has his name been said more sweetly? The sounds she made were so good to hear.

He bucked fast against her core. It's was so forbidden. So good. He flicked his tongue on her nipple as if were made of sugar. He brushed his teeth through the flesh, resisting the urge to bite her breast like an apple. Till finally let it go with a loudly snaps.

Still hungry he goes to the next and sucked hard as if her breasts could feed him somehow. Suddenly he let go of her, he could not take it any longer, he felt he was on edge of a precipice and buries his face between her breasts. He pushed her breasts together squeezing his face and with a last grunt, he leaks completely against her body as he came. 

It felt like she was riding a wild stallion, who could not be tamed as he bucked his hips against hers. It took all her might not to scream out his name as he suckled her breast. 

she had came just a few seconds before, she moaned softly as she felt the moment finally claimed the wild beast. 

She let go of the head bored as her muscles relaxed, she slid her finger through his hair. She emailed softly, her breast moved with her breath, and so did his head since it was buried between them. 

“ If I know that’s how we were gonna sealed our deal I would of agreed to it much soon.” She whispered softly a smile still on her lips. 

"Humm...." Frollo only managed to moan when he tried to speak. He could not feel his legs and could not open his eyes. His hair was glued to his forehead with sweat and he gave no sign that he was going to let go of her breasts.

She looked down at him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, when he was ready he would let go, or at least she thought. 

After a few minutes, he relaxes and lifts his head. "I should not have done it." He whispered melancholy and then looks down at her breasts and whispers as he massages and squeezes. "Oh God forgive me... I tried but it 's so hard. It's not my fault." He gives small kisses on her as he murmurs. "Forgive me. It's not my fault. I was born weak." He kissed and kissed feeling that he was losing his strength feeling very weak. 

She looked at him, she felt a feeling of sorrow for him. She bites her bottom lip softly as she thought of what to do or even do. For he felt he had done a wrong..

And yet, even though he felt he was wrong, it still brought her pleasure with his touch. While confusing his wrongs. This was confusing all her emotions. 

“ Claude.. “ she whispered after a few moments, she had moved to take her weight off of his lap, she would soon slip out of his hands. She thought perhaps it had been to much for him and they both had lost sight of that during their moments of passion. She would not leave him unless he asked but she thought it might be best to get dressed once more. 

Frollo stared at her breasts enchanted with what he saw. It was so different from him. He looks at his own chest and then becomes more self-conscious. He was thin, flat and had white hair in the middle of his chest.

He gets embarrassed and talks looking at her breasts for the last time and avoiding looking into Jessica's eyes. "I think is better... Better... We better join your fathers again. I can play other music. I want to hear what you're going to suggest to me to get the peasant's sympathy."

She watches his movements, she loved him deeply, and something was bothering him and she guessed she knew what it was, and for a moment she does move, she then slides her hands to his shoulders. She leaned down as if to tell him a secret. 

“ I want you to know, I wanted it to.. and even though it was not proper I would do it all again. Because when I am with you like that, nothing else matters. You and I are.. the only thing that matters at that moment.” 

She kisses his cheek, as she said “ you don’t have to respond. Because when I look into your eyes I know how much you care for me, I know that you would do anything for me if I so desired it.. and not even that you would give me anything, but being with you, makes me happy, hearing your voice and being in your arms, is where my happy place is.“ she whispered as she kissed cheek once more. 

She leaned back up and started to move but then she felt something, his hands were still around her breast. “ you know your words say to leave but your body is still holding me. .” She said as she slid her fingers through his hair standing it up once more. 

Frollo lowers his head and listens to her words in silence. When she finishes, he slowly loosens her breasts and slowly and gently takes her from his lap.

He sits on the bed and puts on his boots. He takes his clothes and his belt from the floor without looking at Jessica. He puts his hand on the door and then stops.

"I'll take a bath. You do not have a hurry... You can sleep in my bed if you want. I'll meet you later, my angel." He said quietly as he looked at the door and then came out slowly closing the door almost without making a sound.

He walks down the halls with his clothes on his arms till the bathroom. Where he lets his clothes fall to the floor. He locks the door and finishes taking off his clothes he enters the empty bathtub and opens the faucet.

The water slowly runs through his feet and he wept silently as he prayed.


	27. Chapter 27

She watched his every move, until his last as he walked out the door. He was so quiet, it was like he knew every crack every sound in this palace, like the back of his hands. She sighed as she brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she leaned her head on her knees. She closed her eyes for a moment as she thought. 

After a few moments, she got up and got dressed once more. She looked in the mirror at herself, sliding her fingers through her hair. She opened the curtains and she took a pillow and laid it at the bottom, she laid down with her head at the bottom and her feet at the top, she slid her arm under the pillow, as she looked out the glass doors, looking out at the sky feeling the sun on her face. A soft smile appeared on her lips, as she could smell his scent on the pillow. She closed her eyes and sleep soon claimed her. 

Frollo woke up a few hours later in the tub. "Ugh. Why do I have to be like this?!" He thought himself wondering in anguish.

Coming out of the tub he had already had well-wrinkled fingers by the time he was submerged. He takes a towel and begins to dry himself. 

Every part of his body that he wiped he unconscious judged. He had not seen his body for years. He had forgotten the feel of thinking about it.

He puts the towel on his head to dry his hair and then looks in the mirror. He was serious, he looked angry. But he was relaxed. Was that how people saw him? He tries to smile and analyzes his face with a smile and then speaks. "Ugh. You look like an idiot..." He turns his back to the mirror trying to ignore it.

Jessica says he's handsome. If she had been born a few decades earlier, she would have known him much younger. When he was confident of his strength and power.

"Ugh... When my hair was black!" He grunts drying his legs. He looks at his feet and wonders if they've always been that big. "Sigh..." He sighs and looks at what he has avoided looking at for the last thirty years.

"Ugh..." He frowned at his flaccid manhood. He hesitantly examines and massages the area. He was no longer a boy, what he repeated for the second time today is proof that he still has some virility. But he knew he would not have stamina. He has heard stories and has read some novels from forbidden books that he confiscated. He would not be able to pay amorous attention to his wife the whole wedding night.

He loosens his member and covers his face in frustration. But his self-torture is interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

Knock. Knock.

Sigh. "What? I can’t even have a piece on my bath?!" He asks irritably.

Madame Etienne says hesitantly. "Master? It's all right? I was looking for you, your brother was looking for you too. Have you seen Miss Jessica?" 

Sigh. "I'm already leaving.... And Jessica was in my room the last time I saw her. If the door is closed do not open it, she was resting." Frollo said quietly as he pulled on a black robe.

"All right, sir." She said retiring.

Frollo picks up his underwear and washes with the water from the tub. It would be humiliating for a maid to see this in his clothes. "What does Jehan want with me?" He thought and then he had an idea. "Maybe he has some advice on it." 

The thought of asking his brother for an advice made him think that is the end of the world. But it was not as if he had other better sources.

Finally, Frollo leaves the bathroom in his bathrobe carrying his clothes to his room. He enters quickly since he did not want to be seen. He usually took clothes to the bathroom but this time he forgot. And it was not like he could wear his uniform without underwear.

Jessica had not moved senses she laid her head down the pillow. The sun had went down and the moon had appeared in its place. Unaware of the world around her, she was lost in her dreams. Her hair was scattered over the pillow, her face was relaxed showing no emotion, as she slept.

She had fixed the side of the bed where indulged in each other's pleasure. The bed looked untouched, other then the outline her body had made while she slept. Her back was to him when he entered back into his room. 

He did not expect her to be there yet. He goes to his dresser and picks up a pair of clean underwear. Getting dressed as fast as he could. When he finished he walked to the skirt carefully but then looked back.

And Lot's wife looked behind her and became a statue of salt. Frollo thought of the biblical passage.

Slowly he walked over to her and breathed the scent of her hair. He gives a quiet, silent kiss to her head and then leaves the room.

To search for his brother or one of his fathers-in-law. He needs to give them attention. 

A smile appeared on her lips as when she felt his lips against her head. 

Samson was walking up and down the halls, he was thinking. Pacing back and forth. He knew Jessica was going to be highly upset with all of them, and so far no one had seen her, or the minister. This could be bad or good he thought. He even felt bad for what had happened earlier, but he was just a dad who wanted best for his child. 

Frollo finds Samson walking down the halls he just stops before him, serious and speaks. "Good evening.”

He turned on his heels, to face him. He looked at him as he bowed her his head out of respect “ Evening,” he cleared his throat, as he said “ How are you doing this evening?” 

"Fine. And you? Hope you are well welcome. " Frollo said quietly. 

“ I am… I am disappointed in myself to be honest. “ 

Frollo does not change his calm expression. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" 

He was surprised, “ what?” He shook his head, “ I did something wrong to you, I should be the one trying to make up for it… but I appreciate your kindness.” He placed his hands behind his back as he held his wrists “ which with that said, I can help you with something?” 

"Do not bother yourself anymore with that. That would help me a lot. Few regrets are deserving to be carried throughout life. A misunderstanding is not among them." Frollo said quietly.

He raised an eyebrow, as he slowly nodded. “ if you insist,” 

"I insist. No doubt you must have worse regrets. You do not need one more." 

“Fair enough… so tell, how did you met Jessica? Out of curiosity, she said she worked for you or maybe you hired her? that’s how she knew you, she said at least, but she never told me how you met.” He said with a shrug changing the topic.

Meanwhile Jessica groaned softly, as open rolled on to her back, before a gasp escaped her lips as she sat up, ‘how long have I been here?’ she wondered, as she looked out the glace door rubbing her eyes her question was soon answer. She got up and left the room, going to her room. 

Where she was met by Aleksander, he was only something in his hands not long after he left, and Jessica took a bath, she hissed softly at the pain of the wound was touched by the water. 

Frollo looks at the man for a few moments in silence and finally smiles and speaks politely. "Why do not we go to the music room?" 

Frollo begins to walk and continues talking. "The first time I saw Jessica I was in the city at night. Just riding with my horse to relax. Something foolish of me to leave without an escort. But sometimes I feel like just being a man on a horse. Sigh." 

Frollo opens the door to the music room and continues talking. "I took a stone in my head and Jessica saw and came to me. At first, she was a stranger only. I did not ask her name, nor did she ask mine."

Frollo sat down on the couch, crossed his legs, and continued speaking calmly. "The bellringer of the church of Notre Dame was raised by me. I visit him regularly. She created some kind of friendship with him. He knew I needed a physician for my prisoners. And he thought he would be helping both of us if he suggested I hire her." 

Frollo sighs and runs a hand through his still-wet hair. "A nurse was not quite what I was looking for. But the best way to know if she was capable was to let her try. And it was a pleasant surprise."

Frollo begins to analyze his rings as he speaks. "We were in the middle of a meal when she stated easily that she had feelings for me. Which caught me by surprise. I knew later that the whole Palace already knew. An awkward situation if I can just give one definition. Sigh. You see, my good sir, I'm accustomed to receive letters with marriage proposals but I have never been assaulted in my stable..."

Frollo covers her mouth with his hand as he remembers the first kiss she stole from him. And whispers with red cheeks. "She jumped and kissed me… "

Frollo turns and approaches, looking wide-eyed at Samson and whispers as if it were something very daring. "He kissed my mouth!”

He walked down the falls with him to the music room, nodding his head as he listens to him intently. A small smile had appeared his face,

“ Yes, she has always had the gift of gaining others trust quickly, there's something about her that people just like, and trust become friend."

He said as he looked around the room, “ I am glad it happened."

After she washed up, she got out of the tub, drying off with a towel, before re-dressing in clean underwear, but the same dress. She had promised Etienne she would wear it all day. She dried her hair the best she could. She put on perfume, and then left her room, to go find the minister. 

His eyes widen a bit, as he raised an eyebrow as he approached him, a smirk tugging on his lips, he chuckled softly. “ Yes, she has always been a very bold woman. “

"Bold. That's a good word to say." Frollo sighs and returns to his place. Looking at the piano in front of him.

"I lived my life trying to be two things, living as a priest but working as a judge. I recently went through a terrible defeat. Maybe if I had dedicated myself to being just one thing I could have succeeded. So after considering a few variables I thought getting married would be useful to me…”

Samson watched him, as he nodded. “ well you have done well for yourself so it seems. And you are just one person, and to have just have one defeat is not an awful thing. Think of all the good things you have done, there are many battles we fight. If you just focus on one, and let that ruin you, then your what was the other battles that you won for? “ he sat down and the chair as he said, 

“ You know, sometimes all we need in this life is that one person who makes us smile. Who gives us a reason for getting up. So perhaps marriage will be very useful for you, “ 

Frollo just looked at the piano seriously. God was always enough for him. He lived well alone. He does not regret it.

He watched him, sitting there for a moment as he looked around. “ Forgive if I am overstepping but something seems to be bothering you so much, that you seem lost. Perhaps I am wrong?” 

Frollo slowly looks at him and speaks. “Do you have regrets?”

He looked at him, a soft smile appeared as a father would, to his son. “ of course at one point in my life I did, I am only human after all..”

"I don't. Everything I did was needed and done in the most efficient way. I only have one single regret." 

“ and that would be?”

Frollo is silent for a few moments and then he speaks quietly without looking at Samson. "I killed a woman." 

He raised an eyebrow, “ On accident? “ he was not sure he understood, was that not part of the job.. He then realized this was very different. 

Frollo sighed and scratched his head. "I liked to lead my plans of interception of illegal invasion of the gypsies. I know it was not my job but I liked making sure everything was as just like I planned. One night I caught a group invading the rain channels. A woman ran away... I chased. She carried an old bag in her arms that I deduced was stolen things, so her terror to escape. I pursued her with my horse and I took the bag from her arms but she did not let go."

Frollo sighs and looks at Samson, his expression cold. " I kicked her head and she hit her head on the steps of the church and died.”

“ well if you did not regret that, then you would not be human.. “ he sat back in the chair, as he said, 

“I am a doctor yes? So if my patience dies because they refused the medication would that be my fault? No, I did my job but do I still remember their faces? Yes, every time I close my eyes I think of the people I could not save.. It comes with the job.. Just as yours does. Yes, you could not have kicked her but you did, and that was your choice when it happened. You were doing your job. I am not saying its right, but perhaps it will help your mind settle some. “ 

Frollo chuckles ironically and speaks to him with a smile calmly. "No...no...I do not regret pursuing the gypsy. She is to blame for her own end. But what she carried was a baby and not stolen things. A deformed baby."

“ ah, “ he said as he nodded his head, “ the boy you raised I take it?” 

"Exact." He exhaled a sigh.

“So, what has brought that thought up, for it to be bothering you so? “

Frollo looks at the man with a face of boredom and thinks. "I do not believe that a marriage is something that gives reason to getting up or that we need someone in life to smile. This is stupid. That's not why I'm getting married. My marriage is strategic and calculated. If I had thrown that deformed baby into the frozen pit I would still have my power and prestige intact!"

Frollo offers a polite smile and speaks. "No reason! I am not bothered by something specific. Just pulling subject. Want to talk about other things?" 

The older man raised an eyebrow, at the sudden change attitudes. He gave a nod of his head, “ alright, sure. “ he placed his hand over his chin, “ what about what do you do around here when your not working? Or are you always busy with work?” 

Meanwhile, Jessica walked down the halls, lots in her own train of thought. She slid her fingers over the rail of the steps. Looking over the many men who were faced on the wall. They all had the same look, in their eyes. She sighed softly as she turned away, and continued to walk down the hall, she thought about all that had happened that day, it felt like several days, when really it was just one. 

"Jessica also asked me that... I work and pray. I visit Quasimodo sometimes. Not the most interesting of lives I suppose." Frollo said calmly. 

“ when she first started working for you she said, that you were a simple man when it comes to stuff that did not involve work. She wrote to us every 3 weeks we would get an update from her, it's how we know she is alive. “ 

Sigh. "I can not imagine a woman walking around alone all over the world. Even one that knows how to break necks. She was stabbed by gypsies and could have died. I did not expect her to have family, fathers or still be a maiden."

Frollo turns to Samson and add. "Not that this is something of fundamental importance for I marry her. "

He nodded and with a sigh, “ when Alexander picked her up, out of that basket, she officially became one of us. Who would have wanted the child? She would have been raised in an orphanage, and god only knows what would have become of her there.. It was harder to let go over than we thought, when the time came we tried to find every way in the books to stop her, but in case you have not realized what Jessica wants she will get it, even if it takes a while. She is stubborn that way… “ 

He looked at him and gave a smile, “ well I would hope not, but honestly could you see her being anything else than the woman she is? “ 

Chuckles. "I would not have so much imagination.”

He nods as he smiled “ so see, even though it's hard to imagine it's the best fit for her, besides it lead her to met you did it not?” 

Frollo looks at him and more seriously and speaks. "What led her to me was God. God does not play with dices, everything is on the perfect plane. Let us give our best and follow the word of God with faith. Disobedience takes us from the path He has created for us. A righteous man reaps the promises of God in the end. Sigh."

Frollo looks at the door and speaks."She has not been around for some time. Maybe I should look for her. Although I needed to find my brother. Did you happen to see him?" 

“ Your very right, it was he who led her to you. “ he said with a nod. 

“ I could look for her, and you could look for your brother if you like? And the last time I saw him was he had came to the library about a hour ago, I thought he had already found you, I suppose I was wrong. “ he said as he stood. 

"Fine. Thank you for the pleasant conversation." Frollo bows and heads toward the library.

"Jehan in a library by his own free will. Who would say." He thought incredulously that Jehan would be there.

“ your welcome “ said as he turned to leave, he went the opposite way.

As the minister headed towards the library a voice from behind him said, 

“ ah I finally found you! And you're alone that’s surprising, “ Jehan said with a smirk as he walked up to his brother. 

Frollo turns and sees his brother approaching. "Jehan. I need to talk with y-" 

"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Jehan exclaimed, holding the older brother's shoulders.

Claude widens his eyes but he is annoyed that he has been interrupted. Before he could complain Jean pushes him to the library and puts him on the couch.

"Arg! What the hell, Jehan! What happened now?" Claude complained when he was thrown on the couch.

"I think I'm loving!" Jehan said laughing and turning happily.

"Ugh. I don't care. What's new?" Claude said with a look of boredom.

"This time it's different! I feel bad but I feel good. A feel like fire that burns without seeing itself. It is a wound that hurts and does not feel exactly where. It is discontented contentment. It is a pain that fights without hurting. It's not wanting more than good to want. It's a lovely walk among the people. It's never content with content!" Giggles.

"Ugh..." The only thing that Jehan was good at studies was in poetry and Claude did not have the patience for it. But the words he spoke made a strange sense to Claude. As if he identified himself. He glared irritably at his brother, not showing the impact the words had on him.

"Are you going to marry her or what? You are rich and handsome. What's the problem?" Claude said.

Jehan's smile melted into a sad face and tears streamed down his cheek. "She does not want me!" Jehan throws himself at Claude's feet and holds the minister's feet as he cries scandalously.

"Ugh! Let me go!" Claude struggled to let his feet go.

Jehan does not let go and looks up to see Claude's face. "She said that I am a boy in the body of a baboon and that I have no manners or education!" 

Smirks. Claude does not resist and laughs. He has already sympathized with that woman. "Then she knows you well." 

"Brother! Help me be a fine and educated man! Teach me how to do the court and the idiot rules! I want to conquer her." He begged Jehan.

Claude raised his eyebrows and spoke. "Are you going to do the court? And be polite? You?" 

Jehan gets up quickly and wipes his red face with tears. Looking seriously at his brother.

Sigh. Frollo squeezes the bridge of his nose and speaks. "Fine. Do not make me regret it. Take some paper. You'd better write down." 

Jehan smiles and quickly picks up the material to write down all the rules and advice of a gentleman's behavior.

Samson soon found Jessica he smiled and sat down beside her, 

“ you know kiddo I am getting to old for this,” 

She smirked as she looked up at him, 

“ How did you find me?”

He shrugged his shoulders “ when you don’t show up, your normal thinking. And when you think you go where no one goes, and at the highest point. However, there are a lot of places like this here.” He said a bit out of breath

Causing her to laugh softly, “ you know me so well,” she said sarcastically. 

“ so what are you thinking about,” he asked as he scratched the back of his head. 

“ everything, “ she said with a shrug of her shoulders, she smiled softly as she slid her fingers through hair. 

“ I am kinda nervous.. not about getting married, I am so excited about that.. I am nervous about being in front of all of the people, and Claude works with them.. I don’t act like most woman they are married to, or nor do I understand just yet all the rules I am posting to live by. It just makes nervous If the truth be known.. and Claude knows that and he’s kind and explains them and says not to worry about them but I cannot help it sometimes.” She admits as she looked at her hands, a smile upon her lips as she looked at the ring on her finger. 

He nodded as he looked at her “ do not worry me, as hard as that is, you will learn soon enough.” 

"So I have to look serious all the time?" asked Jehan. 

"No. If you try to be someone else it will seem false. It takes years to master that ability. Just do not laugh all the time, laugh when you get amused by something. And do it discreetly, otherwise you look like an idiot." Said Claude quietly. 

Jehan notes everything carefully determined to look more mature.

"Sigh. How long have we been here? I also needed to talk to you about something too." Frollo said hesitantly.

"With me? What happened? What did I do?" Jehan looked scared.

"Ugh. I just want advice too. I gave you how to be a gentleman but I need to know about ... Women." Frollo looked seriously but he was red.

"Women?" Jehan looks confused and then begins to smile. "Ah! Oh my God! We are gonna do, the talk ?! What do you need to know?" Jehan smiled confidently.

Claude sighed and nervously he looked around. Embarrassed he speaks. "Everything. Mainly how do I do to last longer." 

Jehan looked confused. "Last longer?" 

Claude looked nervously at everything but his brother. He jerked his leg nervously. "UGH! You know! Before you finish... How do I make it last longer, to keep... rigid." He says hesitantly.

"Oh! Understood, you want to have more fun! Got it!" He winks at Claude and giggles.

"Ugh!" Frollo covers the face in frustration and embarrassed. "Yes, Jehan! You understood! Congratulations! Will you answer me?!" Claude said furiously.

Sigh. "Ouch. Easy Claudy... You just need to slow down and the more you get used to it, the more resistant you will be. When you feel you are the edge of glory. You take a step back and take a deep breath. And if it happens unintentionally you can still satisfy your woman. So don't worry."

Claude looked at Jehan as if he had spoken in an unknown language.

Sigh. "You're very virgin, are not you? I'll give you the step by step. You may need to write down somethings." Said Jehan smiling sympathetically at his older brother.

Ugh. Claude obeys angrily that he is going through it.

Jessica talked with her dad for a while, she wanted to do something for the minister, she knew she did not have to, but she wanted to. She just had to find out what. What could she get him as a wedding present. 

After while Samson returns to his brother, they went to dinner. Without the three, the moon had been in the sky for quite some time, and then they retired for bed. 

After awhile Jessica got up and sighed as she stretched. “ I better go find Claude, “ she thought, she had been away got him for quite some time. 

She checked his office, room, dining room, music room no Claude perhaps the library. The butler had just passed the library and overheard the conversation so when he saw Jessica he panicked. So he thought fast, 

“ Hello miss. Jessica!” said loudly for the two men to hear, 

She raised an eyebrow as she smiled a little confused at how strange he was acting, 

“ Um… Hello, have you see the minister?” she asked, 

“ I believe he's in the library with his brother, “ he said with a bow of his head, and continue down the hall, she nodded and thanked him as he left. 

Jehan and Claude exchanged whispers as Jessica entered the library.

When Jehan saw Jessica come in he smiles. "Your bride found you..." 

Claude turns and sees Jessica in her nightgown and robe. "Was it that late already?" He thought.

“You two seem to very busy, I was hoping to steal my beau, from your brother. but it seems you two have not eaten so I suppose I will Settle with just saying goodnight. “ she said as she smiled softly,

Jean yawns and speaks. "Goodnight. I'm going to sleep too." He stands up and stretches his arms stretching lazily.

Claude stands up and speaks. "It seems that I have lost track of time." He sighs and runs his hands through his white hair. Visibly tired.

Jessica smiled and nodded her,

“ time can fly when you're having fun, “ she said with a shrug of her shoulders, at the minister comment. 

Jehan gasps with his own laughter as he walks past the door to his room holding the urge to laugh more at Jessica's comment.

Frollo looks bored at his brother and turns to Jessica. "I'm euphoric". He said ironically. "Shall we leave? It's cold for you to walk that way through the Palace..." He starts to walk and talk. "By the way, what are you doing up?" 

If it was anyone else she would of wonder what he thought was so funny, but Jehan laughed a lot. So she did not think much of it. She smiled as she rolled her eyes playfully, at the minister. 

She walked beside him, as they walked “ I got caught up in my own thoughts, and before I knew it was late.” She said with a shrug of her shoulders. “ and what about you, why are you up?” 

"He thinks he is infatuated. Wanted that I teach him how not to be so much like himself." Sigh. "I took pity." Frollo shrugged as he walked to his room.

“ that’s sweet of you to do,” She with a smile, 

Frollo finds strange the word she chose. "I'm not... sweet." He thought blushed and looks at her with a raised eyebrow and then looks forward to his room.

At his door's room, he turns at her and speaks. "Goodnight. I hope your thoughts let you sleep. I'm going to visit Quasimodo tomorrow. Want to come? I am also eager to hear your ideas on how to win peasant sympathy." 

, “ sure, alright I will see you then. goodnight, “ she said with a soft smiled upon her lips before she kissed his cheek and with that she turned to leave going back to her room. 

Frollo watches her going until he can no longer see her. He enters his room and, after taking off his uniform, he lies down in bed with a weary sigh.

He was definitely feeling old. "What a day." He took a deep breath and felt the faint scent of Jessica still there. He immediately remembers her breasts. He sinks his face into the pillow and moans. "Pink..." And finally sleeps.

Jessica returned to her room, taking off the robe and laid it down on the chair before getting into bed, she looked out the window for a bit before closing her eyes, as she fell fast asleep. The next morning she got up and looked in the mirror she smiled softly. Instead of getting branded that morning, she had gotten it done late last night. So when she rested it would be healed. It was hidden in plain sight, and was small like the minister had asked, it was right behind her ear, up next to the skin of the ear it said ‘C.F’ of course for Claude Frollo, it was the size of her pinky fingernail. But it was hidden so well, that she wonders how long it would take for him to find it. 

She got dressed, and put on her shoes, and brushed her hair, as she did she walked over to the window and smiled softly.


	28. Chapter 28

Frollo wakes up with bells ringing. He moans and rolls on the bed covering his head with a pillow. He was still sleepy. And then he realizes. When did he start sleeping that well?

He sits on the bed and yawns. With lazy steps, he washed his face with cold water and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked better, without the dark bags under his eyes. "Maybe the prospect of getting up and getting revenge on the Gypsies gave me another breath of strength." he thinks and starts to get ready for the day. He shaves and puts on his usual uniform made up of pants and shirt.

No, he's not going to use the judicial robber again. It was more comfortable but he no doubt appears older with it.

On the breakfast table, Claude raises an eyebrow, seeing that Jehan was already sitting there. Dressed in a dark navy blue suit much more sober. Her hair was meticulously combed. "How did he manage to fix that wild hair mess?" Claude wondered.

Soon one by one the dads appeared, “ Good morning “ each one would say as they walked in, Leo and Jessica were the only ones left. Soon enough only a few mins late did they appeared. They had been talking and you could tell he had been messing with her hair for even though it was still just as pretty as it normally was, it was not a net as she would of put it up. Large.jpg 

They both had a smile on their face as they walked in the room, and both took their places at the table, she smiled as she looked up at the minister. “ Good morning, you look nice this morning. “ she said as she noticed he was not in his normal uniform, and neither was Jehan in his red, she raised an eyebrow. ‘ how odd,’ she thought, ‘perhaps the talked worked with Jehan, but wonder what got into Claude.’ 

Jehan smiled discreetly without showing his teeth as he had been taught. And he said good morning, his voice calm and low.

Claude looked and nodded, giving his brother confirmation that he was doing everything right.

But as Claude ate his breakfast he realized that Jehan was imitating him. "Ugh. Idiot." Claude thought and looked at Jessica. She seemed to be as happy as usual. The day looked promising.

Noticing, the copying of his older brother it was a cute seen. It was like as if a son was doing everything his dad was trying to be just like him. Although this was for a woman, not to impress the dad, or in this case the older brother. A thought popped into her mind, it would quite a sight to see the two brothers and mini little Frollo copy the oldest one. 

Her eyes looked up when she felt his garden upon her, still smiling before looking away once more to continue to eat. 

It was a much quieter breakfast than normal but it was still very nice, and relaxing. 

Finished breakfast Frollo gets up and talks. "Excuse me, I have an appointment today in the morning and I'm leaving the Palace. Do not hesitate to look for Madame Ethiene if you need anything." 

He looks at Jessica and speaks. "Will you join me?" 

Jessica finished along with the minister, she looked up at him as he spoke. She gave a nod of her head as she stood up, “ I would love to, “ she said with her normal smile upon her lips. 

She took his arm as he lead her out of the dining room. As they walked she looked up at him, “ how did you sleep love?” she asked as she looked up at him, she noticed by each day he was doing better, his dark circles had finally disappeared. 

"Quite well, thank God." Frollo said in relief. On the way out of the Palace. "And you my beau?" 

“ that's good to hear. I slept good as well, “ 

Frollo helped her to get into the carriage and went in too. He was still feeling a bit awkward to look to her after what happened yesterday. He did not regret it but now he did not know whether to pretend it did not happen or talk about it. Then he was silent and just rested his hand over hers. 

She smiled softly as she felt his hand upon hers, she looked up at him, she bites her bottom lip as she looked away, she wonders the same. She decided to go with it, 

“ so a lot happened yesterday, or so it feels. Um.. so I take it the in-proper thing we did.. is probably not going to happen again huh?” She asked as she looked up at him, it seemed to have very much bothered him afterwords which did not surprise her, he was a religious man after all and what they did was diffidently not holy. 

Frollo widens his eyes and looks at her. "What I did was unpleasant? But you said I could! I asked!" he was staring at her neckline. 

Her mouth open but she was still smiling, realizing she was not very clear, “ oh no, it was.. “ she slid her free hand over his cheek, “ it was amazing. You did, you were kind thoughtful, and just flat out you took my breath away with how amazing it was just to be in your arms that way. I just wonder where we were on it, you seemed like something brother you afterwords. But if you enjoyed it and are okay with it, so am I. “ she said as realized what he was looking at, and a blush appeared on her cheek. 

Frollo blushes and turn away from her, looking ahead and purses his lips. "I'm sure God will forgive you. Do not worry about it. It's not your fault. Sigh."

He rolls his eyes at her after a few moments of silence. He puts his hand on her thigh and whispers. "I can’t promise that I will not touch you anymore my angel, I'm anxious for our today court.”

A smirk appeared on her lips as she saw his blush as he turned away, she looked away when it was silent. She looked back as she raised an eyebrow as she felt his touch. She bite her lip softly as he whispered, a smirk appeared on her lips, “ to be honest I am not disheartened by you not making that promise.” she whispered as she had leaned closer their lips barely touching, “Oh? What do you have planned for us love?” 

"I did not plan anything. Maybe it's because of that." He says quietly as they arrived at the church.

She smiled softly as she placed a kiss on his nose, before moving back as the door opened by the soldier. 

He gasped when she kissed his nose. He covered with his hand and thought of the first time that happened with him. He sighs and goes with her.

Walking in silence by her side he whispers. "I will ask for you don't do that again with my nose. Just don't." He says just before reach the bell tower where Quasimodo was already waiting. 

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, but with a smile still upon her lips. “ as you wish to love, “ she did not question it ‘perhaps he just doesn't like his nose touched’ she thought. 

“ good morning Quasimodo, “ she said when she saw him, 

Quasimodo smiled as Jessica came. He wondered if she came because she was forced by Frollo or if she wanted to see him. Anyway it was good to see a new face.

"Ah. Good morning, Miss. Good morning Master. You look better today." He spoke anxiously but trying to show confidence with his head high and chin raised.

Frollo raises his eyebrow. "Good Morning. I've been busy. Slowly picking up where I left off." 

Jessica smiled as she looked at the minister, he did look better. He looked much healthier than when she had first met him, and he did not smell like wine anymore. She looked back at Quasimodo she had only really seen him twice since they had met, and yet he helped start it all off. 

“ and when he has free time I get to brother him, by talking about the wedding,” she said jokingly. 

Quasimodo finds it funny that his master is getting married. Especially with someone like Jessica who was kind and cheerful. He wondered if he would marry Esmeralda if she had shown interest instead of running away and having made everyone at the festival laugh at him and then defied his orders and called him a fool in front of everyone.

The boy's smile gradually fades with the thoughts he had and it is so he speaks. "I'm glad you are better as well..." 

Frollo finds his behavior suspicious but ignores, he pulls out a chair for Jessica to sit down and sits down beside her.

Frollo wondered why he was there. He had nothing to talk about and now that he had Jessica he did not feel he would go crazy if he could not interact with someone.

In fact, he has gained a lot of attention from Jehan and Jessica's parents as well as Jessica. This has helped him not to be consumed by the thirst for revenge. He could think calmly and act calmly.

He looked at the hunchback with disgust and thought. "You were only useful when you prevented the Gypsies from ending my life. Showed me an ounce of gratitude for everything I've done for you. But now I do not see why I still come here. You do not like me and I do not like you." 

Quasimodo looked curiously at Jessica's ring and smiled. Ignorant of the look and thoughts of Frollo.

"Your engagement ring is very beautiful." He turns to Frollo and speaks. "Master when is the right time to give an engagement ring?" 

Frollo raises his eyebrow and speaks. "Why do you want to know that?" 

Quasimodo smiles and turns red. "It's just that I might have to give it to someone." 

Frollo widens his eyes and makes a face of utter disgust. "Just give it when you want, there is no right moment," he replied looking the humpback from head to toe.

Jessica thanked him as she sat down. 

She could not help but notice the attention between the two even though they both did not say it, but there was clearly something she did not know, and perhaps it was for the best she did not. When the time came for her to know she would know than. 

“ thank you, I think so too. “ she said as light shade of pink on her cheeks appeared, it disappeared as soon as fast as it had appeared. 

She looked up at Claude's face noticing his look she rolled her eyes, they were two different people for sure, Jessica would never have shown such a look in this situation. It was not polite, and besides, she would not have the heart. But just like the story of Yin and Yang, they were two different that made a whole. Two sides. As well as the fact that he did have a loving side, he could be so gentle, and he wanted to make sure he did things right, which showed he generally care. There were many sides to the man she loved and she was well aware. 

She offered Quasimodo a smile as she said, “ I am sure your day will come one day,” she said kindly. She placed her hand over Claudes. 

Frollo looks at Jessica and relaxes. He turns back to Quasimodo and speaks. "I just came to see if you were still alive if you needed anything. I'll have less time to come here so I'll suggest you look for me when you need. That foolish priest does not want me to come here. I will then do such kindness to him." Frollo said coldly.

"In fact, master. I'd like to talk about Clopin. Can not you just drop it? Esmeralda was very sad and she told me that she would leave in France if you let him go. That's good, is not it? Is not that what you want?" Someone asked hesitantly.

Frollo looks at the hunchback with a face of boredom."You really are stupid, are not you? Having the king of the Gypsies arrested is my only weak guarantee that they will not attack me! They broke the deal." 

"But ... He repented. Just like you. They saved you. Please..." Quasimodo tried once more.

"No," Frollo said getting up. "He'll stay there till he rots!" He turns to Jessica and speaks. "Let's go."   
He starts to walk toward the stairs but stops. Slowly he turns and looks at the hunchback with a smile.

"Although... Tell your gypsy friend that I'm going to let him go. But at the right time."

Quasimodo feels a shiver seeing the minister's smile and swallows hard. "Yes... Master." 

With that Frollo leaves silently.

She smiled softly as he looked at her, noticing he relaxed once more. Yeah he was going to be much busier with each passing day the wedding would be here soon enough, and he also will want her help with teaching him how to be loved by the people. 

A small gasped escaped her lips as her mouth opened slightly, ‘ drop it’ perhaps the young boy was braver than she thought. She could not help but roll her eyes slightly, some people just like to play with fire she thought. To her surprise the minster face showed no anger, his voice did though. 

She sighed softly, leaving with the minister. She went down the steps and waited for him. She looked up at him when he got to the bottom of the steps, “ anywhere else? Or are you ready to return home?” she asked looking up at him, noticing he was silent again.

Home. This word was strange to be heard aloud. He lived in the Palace but had never thought it was his home. He looks at her and speaks. "Do you want to go somewhere?" 

She shook her head no “ nope, I am good.” 

"Thank God..." Frollo whispered as he turned to return to the carriage. Being exposed made him anxious.

She smirked at his words before she followed him out.

In the carriage Frollo is silent. Just looking at Jessica.

She looked up at him, “ well that was a quick trip huh? She asked as she smiled softly, she wonder what he was thinking about. Or even how he felt, she bite her bottom lip softly, even if he was not a fan of the boy, he did raise him she wonder if he was hurt by his actions of choosing the gypsies side. 

"Yes. I do not know if I will come back anytime soon." He says quietly as he looks at her.

She slid her fingers over his cheek, “ are you okay?” she whispered softly as she looked up at him. 

"I'm fine. Do I look sick?" He says quietly looking at her eyes. 

She smirked softly, “ no you look very healthy, but I still think you could use some attention, “ she said before she kissed him softly, “ or perhaps I want the attention.“ she said playfully. 

He smirks and hugs her. Nuzzling on her and whispers. "you are really a temptation ..." And kiss her back.

She kissed him softly, before breaking the kiss she whispered, against his lips. “ you have seen nothing yet, “ she said playfully, before kissing him once more.

Hummmm. It was so good. Only God could ever create such pleasure. He closed his eyes melting but soon after the carriage stops and Frollo break the kiss. He was blushing he really doesn't want to be found kissing her again. 

She did not open her eyes right away when he broke the kiss, after a second she looked up at him. She knew he did not like to show public affection. She smirked softly as she looked up at him with his pink cheeks she bite her bottom lip softly. Her cheeks started to turn pink once more like his. He looked so very cute when he blushed. When the guard opened the door, she was brought back to reality. She wrapped her arm around his as they went back inside. She looked up at him when they were inside, 

“ We should go somewhere private and talk, “ she said it in a soft kind tone, as much as she liked the people who work here she did not trust all the guards yet, and she did not talk about her advice for the people and soon. Because she knew if they did not they would find another way to distract each other. 

Frollo immediately thinks in go to his room but he responds. "The music room maybe?" 

She smirked softly as they went to his room, she shut the doors behind them, “ no this room works, who would brother us here? Besides.. “ she looked up at him, “ I can behave for a little bit.. but I don’t know about you though, “ she said playfully as she walked past him and sat down on the sofa in the corner of the room. 

He looks around and still stands. "And what did you want to talk in private?" 

She raised an eyebrow, but smiled, it kinda reminds her of how someone would act if they were in trouble. 

“You want the people to love you don't you? “ she shrugged her shoulders, as she looked up at him,

“let’s talk about how, but I rather first talk about in private for, if word gets out that we are talking about and then you do, they won’t believe. You have to do something when no one suspects it, something that will leave them in shock. a simple act of kindness can go a long way.” 

"But I'm already a righteous man! I'm already sacrificing myself for the people of France and what do I get? Ingratitude!" He throws his arms up dramatically. "I do not know what else I can do." He folds his arms and looks at her angrily. 

She sighed softly as she looked up at him, “ yes, you have done all those things but they don’t see that, and they will never understand that. Unless you show them kindness.” He looked like a child, who had not gotten their way. it took her all not to smile. She kept a straight face the whole time. 

“But look in the mirror.. you have changed some much in the past few weeks, you have gotten sleep, you have been eating again and you don’t smell like whine.. “ she knew she was crossing a bridge but she needed him to understand, 

“do you remember the first night we met? You looked like you had been through hell, literally you were tried and you were beaten and you still were fighting. They saw that side and that’s what they think now, they think you are angry with them, that you don’t care anymore.. “ she said with a soft sigh as she shook her head, 

“but that’s not even part of it, to have a titled and to be well dressed and being a righteous man does not matter when it comes to being loved. They need to know they can trust you again. Like I said before an act of kindness. For example if you go with me to see the children one day, or even just talk to one without glaring, you don’t have to hold them just show a little attention, they will start to be impressed. There are many things you can do that are little that will make them love you. “

Children. Again. He closes his eyes in agony at thinking of going to a place full of children. What will the other ministers think? They'll laugh at him. Ugh. He looks at Jessica and mutters. "If they scream I scream back." 

She rolled her eyes at his frustration, “ you know there are many ways to do this right? If you don’t like one you can do another… and if you went at sunset, you show your face, and leave that's all. You could make sure your donation was going to good use, or even give another smaller one, “ she slid her fingers in her hair, as she rested her head on her hair. 

She sighed softly, “ I have noticed.. “ she whispered as she looked away, looking down at her lap, “ look, if this is going to make you this uncomfortable, then why did you ask for my help? I can’t do this for you... I mean I can help you with your name and do the ‘donations’ in your name or whatever, but then they will think I have talked you into it that it’s not your good intentions but mine.” 

Frollo sighs defeated. He sits down next to her. "Fine.. fine... I'll do it. I will try.”

She looked up at him, as he sat down beside her, a smile tugging at the Conor of her lips, “ that’s all that really matters is you at least try it.” 

"Quasimodo was quite easy to entertain, I just needed to read some book". Frollo scratched his chin thoughtfully and murmured. "... but Jehan just liked to be with the dogs he even picked fleas from then once." Hmm ... Maybe I'll buy a dog. He thought.

“ You had dogs here? “ she said with a small smile on her lips, “ what happen? why not keep them around?” she asked as she crossed her legs looking up at him she placed her hand over her knee. 

"No, not here. In our house there were dogs. To hunt. I think Jehan still breed dogs in the fiefdom but it should not be difficult to find someone here in town. I will think about it. Maybe just a rabbit or a goat... Hum..." Frollo said still thinking about what he could do to interacting with children. He looks at Jessica and says. "I need an efficient action. I have to change my image as fast as possible. Are you sure doing just this will help? Let me know if you have any more ideas." 

She looked at him and smirked “ you already have a rabbit, “ she said as she looked at him. He really was going to try, and work at this, she was impressed. 

“ But I see where you going with this, dogs are cute and mans best friend, what child doesn't love a puppy? Or a little white bunny. If you were to get one, I would do a dog. They can do more than a bunny or goat. But that's just my opinion. “ she said as she slid her fingers through the hair taking it out of its braid. It had made her hair a bit wavy, like she had been at the beach. 

“ The reason I mentioned the kids first is because when people find out, that someone who has so much power and responsibility like you, takes time out of their busy day to stop and see these kids who have no family and no home. They are going to be touched, now there will be some people who will wonder what is he up to, but most will be touched. “ She placed her hand over her heart, “ you will touch their hearts. “ she smiled, 

“Another idea is when it is safe for you again to ride your horse more than the carriage it will be easier for people to see how you're changing your image, and they will like to see your face more. “ she slid her fingers over his cheek as she looked in his eyes. 

“ but don’t worry I will be by your side through as much as I can to help.” 

Frollo sighs tiredly. He bends and cover his face with his hands. He could not believe everything that happened to him. It was too much to absorb. At least he was starting to rebuild his life. And now he was getting married. Which he never ever thought he would ever think of doing.

Still bent he turns and looks up at Jessica. Had anyone ever treated him like this before? His gray-blue eyes moved over her face trying to find some sense in her.

A faded memory of his mother crossed his memory. It was so strange. Will he ever get used to it? Jessica did not seem to be afraid of him.

He closes his eyes and slowly rests his head on her lap.

She watched him, resting her head against the palm of her hand. 

When he looked at her she smiled softly as her blue and green eyes looked at him, she was calm and relaxed in his presence. 

She moved her hand from her lap as he laid his head there to rest. Her smile stayed on her lips, as her fingers over his hairline, brushing the stray hairs back into place. 

She started to sing softly, as he rested in her lap. It was a soft sweet tone, like a lullaby. Like he had done for her this song was just for him. 

https://youtu.be/vGJTaP6anOU 

Every word she sang was like a knife in him. Damn it. Why did he feel so bad? He always felt good with himself before the gypsy witch appeared in his life. Now everything was confusing, frustrating, and painful. He sighed listening to her voice.


	29. Chapter 29

She rests her hand on his shoulder, leaving his hair in perfect shape. She hummed softly as she had stopped singing. She looked down at him, her eyes looking over his facial features, to her even in his old age he was very handsome. 

Frollo turns his face to get a glimpse of her. "She's looking at me." He thought and whispered. "What?". 

She smiled softly as he looked up at her. “ I was just admiring my husband to be.” She said as she slid her fingers over his cheek, 

He smiled at that and looked away. "I'm old. Your taste is doubtful.”

She smirked as she rolled her eyes, “ you have never complained about my taste before.” she said as messed his hair up once more, with one soft movement of her fingertips. 

Frollo turned his face on her thighs and chuckled against her body. He rubs his face happily for have the privilege of doing that. 

She laughed softly as she watched him, a smirk on her lips. She was happy to see him so happy, even to hear him laugh made her happy. 

It was moments like this that made his mind, that think too much, to stop and give him some rest. He breathed against her body, feeling the heat emanating from her. It was something so intimate that it made his body burn.

She rubbed his shoulder softly, as felt his breath against her thighs she smiled softly. As she bites her bottom lip softly. 

“ do you think they will like me?” She asked after a few moments, “ the men you work with? I am not like most of their wife’s I am sure..” 

Frollo starts to feel warm. He stands up and starts to take off the top of his uniform as he stands before her. In his white shirt, he smiles and responds. "They do not like anyone. But I'm sure I'll be the most hated..." 

He kneels before her and puts his face back on her thighs as rest his hands on her waist. "Oh... They'll be very envious of me…”

She raised an eyebrow as he stood up, she smirked as he took his uniform off. 

“ And that’s a good thing?” she bites her bottom lip, as she felt his hands on her waist, watching him. Curious of what his next move is, she slid her fingers through his hair. 

"Of course... Who does not like to be envied?" He whispered as he slid his hands from her waist to her thighs in adoration.

She watched his movements, a smile appeared on her lips at his words. 

“ You make it sound like you found the greatest treasure.. but I see your point and you are right, “ she whispered softly, as she tilted her head slightly, even in his touch he showed adoration. It was crazy almost, she never thought she would feel such passion for a man she go to who showed her his adoration for her in such little words but more in his touch. 

He slides his hands down her legs following his own movements with his hooded eyes. Until he takes her foot to his lips where he kisses the Bridge of her foot. "Who said I did not find it?" He whispered against her skin. 

Still biting her lip as she watched him, her hands rested beside her, 

She raised an eyebrow, a smirk tugging on her lips as she watched him. A soft moan escaped her lips as he kissed her skin, feeling his warm breath against her skin sent a shiver of excitement her spine. 

She felt like a treasure in his arms, in his touch and even a kiss. 

“ well what are you going to do with your treasure?” 

"Protect..." He whispered as brushed his lips up her ankles going up her leg as he pulled her dress from his way. 

She melted at his word, it was in his way beautiful and sweet, in other words caring and she felt her heart started to race as she felt his lips going up her leg. 

“ Protection from what?” She asked as she tilted her head watching him as she raised an eyebrow, biting her lip softly. 

Frollo smirk as he rubbed his face on the skin forbidden to be seen of Jessica's leg. With his eyes closed, he kisses the pink knee and opens his eyes as he whispers in his low husky voice. "I think I may have used a bit of euphemism when I said protect... I meant to keep it just for me." He chuckled of his obsessive desire while nuzzling on her knee.

Sitting back as she watched him, slid his lips over her knee as his hands or skin grazed hers it felt like it lit a fire of desire up to between her thighs.

She bit her bottom lip softly letting return to its normal place as he spoke, a soft grin upon her lips. She felt her heart race quicken at the tone of his voice sending excitement through her. Especially with his words and that smirk of his together. 

“ oh.. well if you think about it that is the same thing really.. keeping what’s yours.. protecting from others.. letting them know what belongs to you..” she said softly as she locked eyes with him.

"Hmm... It's way of seeing things..." He muttered as he averted his gaze back to Jessica's legs. His hands trembled with excitement as he slid inside her dress. Feeling his palms filling with warm, tender flesh from her thighs.

He could feel sweat dripping from his forehead as he swallowed it dry. He knew she would allow any advance on his part. And that encouraged him more than he wanted.

His eyebrows are lowered and drawn together in concentration. His brother might be an idiot but he had experience with women. His advice made sense. He has to face the shameful truth that he had always feared the incarnate sin in the female form. And now today he is shaking and sweating just by touching the legs of his bride.

He moans at the thought as he closed his eyes. "My young, beautiful and angelic bride ..." He brings her body close to his face and slowly begins to give wet kisses to the inner part of her thighs.

As the soft grin stayed on her lips as she watched him, she wonder what he was about to do. She knew very little of the sexual world just the basic. 

She opens her mouth about to say something, but instead she raises an eyebrow as he brought her closer to him. She feels a flame of desire shoot through when she feels his lips press wet kisses against her inner thigh. 

Atomic her body opens her legs a little more for him, as her brain tries to understand how a kiss could make her body react in such a way. 

A soft moan escaped her lips as she watched him.

Her moans made him even more bold. As he kissed her soft thighs, scraping his teeth on her skin and resisting the urge to take a piece for him. His heart was beating very fast and he was not naive for not understand what he was feeling between his legs.

She moves to make way for him. "Should I?" He thinks unsure if he would dare to see more. He licks his lips for the last time tasting her taste on his lips. And then he looks up and whispers breathlessly. "Oh....my angel. How can you taste so good?" His face was red and his eyes hooded. He does not expect an answer and goes back from where he stopped. Holding her knees with his hands he forces to open even more widely to him. Kissing and breathing against her skin and murmuring between his kisses. "So sweet... So soft... Thank you... I'm so grateful..." His kisses made little snaping sounds.

One of his hands slides from Jessica's knee and caresses the inside of her thigh as he give attention to her other thigh. His hand slowly reaching the limit.

She arched her back at his touch, the feeling of his teeth and lips on her skin  
She breathe quicken causing her breast to rise and fall with each breath. She bites her bottom lip as he licks his lips, she now knew what it was like to be that desert he liked so much. The look in his eyes made her feel like a pray to the great lion who was worshiping her body with his lips. Causing all her desire pouring at her core between her legs. 

She smiled at his words, feeling her heart melt at his words, it was something about his sweet words that made melt in his touch. “ Claude.. “ she whispered softly when she let out a husky breath and her mouth formed the shape of an O. 

She arched at his touch when she felt it reach the top of her thigh, as if to welcome the touch. She moaned out his name softly, as she looked up. All the desire making her lose all her common sense and letting her body's desire take control. 

His whole body was shaking. His face was so close to her core. He stretches an unsure hand and reaches Jessica's secrets.

He watched, with his half-open mouth, his fingers sink into the soft cushion she had between her legs.

He could feel the sweat running down his face. He was focused and determined to unravel at least one of the many feminine mysteries.

He listens to his name and looks at Jessica curiously. "Is everything in you soft? Does that bother you?" He looks where his hand rests and tries to squeeze lightly and slides his thumb in the center. Caressing her, through the last layer of cloth, as if he had a small bird in his hand.

A soft laugh escaped her lips as she looked back down at him, a smirk appearing on her lips, “ I guess you’ll just have to find out.” 

Her mouth opened as she gasped softly as she felt his fingers “ Nooo, not at all..” she took a deep as she gathered her courage and said,   
“ actually I am opening you won’t stop..” she whispered softly as if a whisper as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. Hoping whatever he was going to do was worth it, the temptation of being a prey to the great lion was too much not to desire. 

His eyes were hooded with desire. He swallows dry and whispers. "My angel. You really are sensitive, are not you?" He turns his gaze to what his hand was doing, rubbing up and down. "So soft and fragile... Do not worry because I can look at the face of sin and fight."

He smiled nervously. He could not believe what he was doing. He did not know what to do, but he could feel a force over him. Something that moved his body, showing the way.

He grabs the hem of Jessica's underwear and begins to pull slowly. "Now.. Come on... my angel. Show me what you hide." He murmured with his eyes fixed on what he wanted to see most.

As he spoke she wanted nothing more than to grab him by that collar of his he wore on his shoulders and pull him to her so her lips were pressed against his. She moaned softly as he started to rub his hand up and down. “ yes.. to your touch I am..” 

She watched as her own eyes filled with lust for this all-powerful minister who was on his knees in between her legs. She did not care that he was a powerful man, she was in love with him for just being him. But she had to admit, it did add an extra bit of heat between her thighs at knowing the minister of justice was on his knees for her. 

She could smell her own arousal, feeling that hot desire setting in her core. She only felt this sensation when she was with him. Her body was ready for him in whatever way he wanted. The little bird was there for the lion to feast on. 

Her underwear was black and had lace around the top, and bottom. Her first was to either hide or stop him, she had never let anyone see her like that, she trusted him for one day soon he would come use to see her naked before him when she belong to him as his wife but for now she would let her soon to be husband have his wish, she bit her bottom lip as she watched him, until she was bare in front of him. This time she was the one with red cheeks she was nervous two, she wonders with excited meant balling up in her stomach as she watched his face, as he revealed her to him. Her red curls that lied between her legs, covering the entrance to her maidhood. 

He slid the delicate piece of clothing down to her feet. Finally in his hands. He admired the prize in his hands. He had never seen, even less hold a woman's underwear in his hands.

He takes the fabric down to his face and breathes deeply into satisfaction. This causes a shiver in his body that makes him open his eyes realizing he could not stop now.

Not knowing what to do with the garment he quickly puts as much as he can into his pocket. With his shaking hands, he opens her legs again.

"It's fine.. Trust me, my angel.. It's gonna be fine. It's all right..." He murmured alone trying to convince himself as well.

At first sight is what he expected. Something completely different from him. And much prettier too. He swallows dry and approaches his face to see better. He awkwardly tries to use both hands.

Seeing that there was an opening he uses both thumbs to open it even more. Exposing her truly maidhood.

"Oh my God ... Here's pink too." He whispered mouth-watering. He could not deny that he was getting crazy and feeling that he could faint. But at the same time, he did not understand what he saw. How should he do it? Where? He gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Hold on, my angel. I'm almost done." He sighs unsure that he might be doing something wrong. Keeping her open with his thumb he slides his index finger through the folds trying to make sense.

"It's like a flower is not it?" He whispered. She was wet. Was that a good thing? Was that normal? His worries and doubts are silenced when suddenly the tip of his finger slides into the entrance. "Oh! I see..." He thinks, realizing that wet was a good thing. 

Breathing hard, he tried to concentrate to learn as much as he could. Trying to ignore the dull feeling in his pants, he moved his finger forgetting to close his own mouth.

A soft moan escaped her lips as she watched him, close his eyes to breath in her scent. To have his eyes open again to have that look.. of determination.. sent a shiver of excitement down her spine.

She smiled softly, “ it’s okay.. I trust you, Claude.” She whispered, hoping it would help him, it was easy to tell he was so nervous:

A soft gasped escaped her lips when his finger lid into her. It was strangest it gave her a little relief all while causing that desire for him to grow more. 

Atomically her legs open more for him and her hips seem to move just a little. She moaned softly at the feeling. 

“Oh my...Claude… it feels sooo good!..” she moaned out softly. She could feel his breath in her sensitive skin which made her nipples harden. 

“ Please.. “ she moaned as his index finger felt around, “ don’t stop.,” she whispered as she watched his eyes. She now understood he wanted to understand, she saw no harm in that it actually turned her own more. Feeling his finger exploded her tight cunt, that was so ready for him that it hurt. 

He looked up to hear what Jessica was saying. It was so hard to concentrate.

He groaned. "Ah... It's so small." He thought as he gasped with his mouth open. Mesmerized as his finger disappeared inside her. He tries to slowly put it down to the base of his finger. No doubt there is room. When he withdraws he sees his finger drooling and before he could realize he puts it in his mouth.

He closes his eyes tightly. And he does what he felt he needed to do. And buries his face, kissing her opening.

"Oh! You're so precious! I'm so grateful..." He whispered between his moans and kisses.

She could not suppress back a moan as she watched him bring his fingers to his lips. Testing his pray before going in. her body seem to melt under his kiss her back arched and her legs opened as he kissed her on her most sensitive area. She slid her one of her hands through her hair removing in from her face, she could not even think straight, desire driving her wild. 

It was too much for him. He sucked and licked feeling that he needed to do until he ends his thirst. He sits down and tries to catch his breath back while resting his hands on her knees.

With his eyes closed, he licked her lips in flex. Until he feels discomfort in his pants. Looking down he sees that his body had betrayed him again. He makes a face of disgust feeling wet and then begins to have blood back in his brain.

"What have I done... I licked her entrance like a dog. Why the hell was it so good? Damn it. I should be embarrassed, but the only thing I can think is ..." 

He lifts his head up, to look up at Jessica. Her moon-white skin was rosy and he could see what his touch had done to her.

"I can only think that I hope she lets me do it again. Damn it. What have I been reduced to? An old Jehan? God..." 

He shakes his head and struggles to get up off the floor. "Damn, how long did I stayed down here?" He wonders as he stretches his back and sighs feeling strangely contented.

He sits down next to her and puts his arm around her shoulder. "Phew. That was very instructive." He comments with his red face of embarrassing. He looks across the room to avoid looking her in the eyes.

"You are fine, right?" He asks shyly in his low voice.

She withrd under his mouth until she came undone by his mouth. 

She took a deep breath as she slid her hands over her face, trying to regain her consciousness. She slid her hands further back into her hair, her eyes were closed. A smile tugging at the Connor of her lips. She sat up when she heard him go to stand up. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, 

A small giggle escaped her lips, “ and pretty amazing if you ask me..” she said as she bit her bottom lip softly. When he placed his arm on her shoulders. She moved her legs to curl under her, as she sat beside him. She snuggled up to him as she rest her head against his shoulder. 

A smile appeared on her lips, she looked a little flushed but overall very content. She wrapped one of her arms around his waist. “Yes I am, are you?” she asked as softly. 

He softly press her shoulder for a moment and just glances his eyes at her, keeping his face still. "Yes, of course. Why I would not be, right?" He responds rhetorically with timidity. "I think I should open that door." 

She smiled softly as she looked up at him meeting his gaze. “ I am just asking, “ she said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

“ in one second.” She slid her fingers over his cheek and kissed him softly. She could tell he was still a little shy, she wonder if that might help, 

“ Okay, now you can. “ she said as she let him go, so he could get up.

Frollo stands up and gives an audible sigh. He glanced quickly at Jessica making sure there was nothing wrong. He examines himself and realizes that he was a mess. He wipes his throat and pokes at the door as he smooths his shirt and pants. He runs his hands through his hair and opens the door. Immediately he feels the current of cool and cool air coming from the hallway. Realizing how the air in her room had grown hot.

She slid her fingers through her hair as she listen to his footsteps.

“ Did your family have certain colors or a symbol for your house?” she asked as she looked at him, a soft smile laid on her lips, as raised an eyebrow. She knew it was a random question, but thought just crossed her mind, and she was just curious. 

Frollo was tucking his shirt into his pants when he heard her question. He lifts his head in surprise and then looks up thoughtfully. "Humm... To the Frollo house?" 

He turns and walks over to the corner table, washing his face in a basin of water. He takes the towel and turns to Jessica. "It might have...probably. We are not noble but undoubtedly we have a name with political importance. But I do not remember how it looks like." 

He starts to dry his face while he speaks soothing. "I think Jehan may have kept something with the family shield, since he would be the head of the house and would give continuity to the lineage." 

With his clean, dry face he looks at the beautiful white towel in his hands and murmurs. "But apparently things have changed... I do not know if I still have time to have offspring, but I believe that I will now have to share the responsibilities of the head of the house with Jehan. I had not thought about that." He stay serious looking at the towel in his hands, clearly misled by some thought.

So many years alone did the old minister lose the practice of talking to others besides himself in his mind.

Jessica’s eyes watched him, her red lips pouted together as she listen to him talk. She sat up, and fixed her dress, when he turned to look at her once more she held his gaze as she slid her fingers through her hair, gathering it up between her fingers. As if to put it up, instead she let it fall back down to her shoulders. 

“ I will have to remember to ask your brother about it later then.” 

She said as a small smile appeared on her lips. She rested her head on her hand as she listen to him talk, even when his eyes drifted to the towel, as he murmurs. She gave him a moment, his mind had clearly drifted off somewhere else. She let her eyes wander around the room, it was a strange thought if she was being honest, the thought that soon she would wake up in this room, in his room. Or would she? She knew some couples had separate bedroom, she was not to fond of thought but she knew if it made him feel better she would do it. That was another problem for another day, she thought before returning her gaze back over to him. 

Her normal soft smile still on her lips.

“What's on your mind now?” she asked as her eyes wandered of him, he seemed to be back to normal, the only difference was his hair was out of place, but other that you would not have been able to tale he just feasted on his bride to be. After a moment, her eyes returned back up to meet his. 

“ I asked because I want to use your family colors in the wedding.I thought it would be… ” 

He snaps out of his thoughts. "Colors? Ah... Hum... Decorations... I see. I think Jehan will take care of that since he is the... Best man? That the name right?" He looks at her not sure of these details. He never stopped to think about these before.

He sighs and puts the towel on the bed. He puts his hands on his waist and looks at her calmly. "But I believe that whatever you demand he will make for you, he does not know how to say no to a woman." 

When he finished speaking, he watched Jessica's beauty with her pink cheeks. Pink. He swallows dry and feels his face warm with the memory of what happened there. "Damn it. How do I will sleep in this room now?" He thought as he squeezed his eyes tightly for a moment.

"Ahem..." He cleared his throat and turned his back to Jessica. Going to his dresser to get another clean uniform. "And when are we going to see the brats without parents?" 

“ Yeah, decorations. I don’t know how this life of being a lady goes if you can’t tell, “ she said with a soft laugh, as she shrugged her shoulders lightly. It was still a shock, Jessica had never thought she would have chosen this life. She did not regret it, but she was in uncharted territory. 

She rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at his shoulder, of course, it was not a hard hit. But it was a tap. “ they are not brats..” 

She sighed softly as she stood up and looked out the window. She was not angered with him for calling them names, that was clear but she did care for these kids. Even if he did not understand that. 

“ Whenever you're free? Tonight, sometime tomorrow? Or next week.” she said as she leaned her shoulder all window seal looking out at the city. 

Frollo is shocked by the blow. If it had not been Jessica he would have been annoyed, no one had ever thrown anything at him but for some reason he found the gesture amusing. 

Holding his will to laugh, he responds to her from where he is, distantly observing her silhouette against the light coming from the window.

"I have nothing urgent to do at the moment. I think we've already missed lunch but we still have daylight to do something if you want." 

A smirk appeared on her lips as she raised an elegant eyebrow, she turned to look at him. Leaning against the wall. 

“ Of course I want to do something, do I get to choose anything I wanna do you will? Or are there restrictions? “ 

Frollo raises a curious eyebrow. "Well I was talking about going to visit the brats... I mean... The orphans. Not that I'm dying to go there but it distressed me to know that I could already be doing something to change my image..." 

He sighs as he puts his hand over the bridge of his nose as he closes his eyes. Sigh. "It torments my mind... "

She rolled her eyes as listen to him, her smirk still on her lips. She walked up to him, as she bit her bottom lip playfully, 

“ Good so we go, “ she slid her hands up his chest to his shoulders, she rubbed them softly, 

“Perhaps this will help peak your interest to go,” she kissed his neck, leaving a trail of kisses up to his ear, where she whispered. As she pressed her body against his. 

“ If we go, and we get it over with. I will have a surprise for you tomorrow. But you have to be nice about going.” 

She said before she moved to kiss his lips. 

“Or we just go and no surprise. “ she shrugged her shoulders and as her hands let go over his shoulders. 

“It's up to you.” she said with a smile as she turned around, to pick up the pillow she had thrown at him earlier. 

Frollo clenched his fists and pressed his eyes with the sensation in his neck. He wanted to demonstrate control and when she walked away he could finally breathe. "Ahem... You do not need to ask this, I know I can not kick them like dogs. I know how to deal with children. I raised two remember?" He tried to ignore the proposal she made trying not to show his curiosity. 

She turned and gave him a look, her smile still there as was her raised eyebrow before her facial features returned to normal. 

“I know, just thought I offer an extra reason to go, and to behave.. But you don’t seem to need one or to be interested so I suppose it won’t be needed.” 

She said as turned to look at him. she held the pillow in her arms against her chest as if it were a book as she gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. She would normally let him have his way, as the dominant but not this time. She seemed unfazed by him not agreeing or disagreeing she seemed to be her normal self.

"Ugh..." He runs his hands through his hair and puts on his hat and speaks seriously bu timidly. "Of course an extra motivation is always welcome…"

She fought back the urge to smirk. 

“Oh? “ 

She said in a very innocent tone as she walked pass him to set the pillow back down where she found. 

“ I would love to help you minister, but you just said you raised two children, I am sure you can handle this without any extra motivation. “ 

Frollo opened his eyes anxiously as he wanted to know what she was talking about but it was not as if he could ask. "Well ... I've raised two children but was a long time ago. I may have forgotten some things." 

“That’s too bad.. I suppose you will have to re-learn them” she said with a very innocent smile as she met his gaze. 

"Ugh... You do not feel any pity for your old groom, don't you?" Frollo said already exhausted with that, accepting that he will not find out anything. He puts his hand on her waist and begins to guide her out of the room.

"Do you want to eat something before we go?" He said with tired eyes looking forward.

She giggled as she shook her head in a no.

“Not one bit. Besides don’t know you know how a surprise work, if I told you if you would get it or what it is, would not be a surprise, and tell me, my groom, where would be the fun in that?” 

She smirked kissed his cheek, before letting him lead her out of the room. 

“Ummm, no I am not hungry. For some strange, I have a very satisfied feeling. I wonder why. “ she said in a very sarcastic tone of voice, it was clear his young bride was in a very good mood.

Frollo looks at her smile and covers his face with his hand to hide the red color of the face. He responds in his monotonous and serious tone. "Then let's go... Sighs God help me." He whispered the last part as he sighed.

She laughed softly, her smile clearly showing at seeing his reaction. She whispered so only he could hear, “ don’t be dramatic dear, “ 

She said before looking forward once more. Letting him lead her outside to the carriage. She happily greeted the guard by name, she had already made it a habit of learning everyone's name, and she told him where they were going he nodded but she had to hold back her smirk. As she noticed his eyes show his surprise at hearing the minister would be going to meet the children. And with that, he nodded and opened the door for them, and helped her get in.


	30. Chapter 30

Frollo watched Jessica's interaction. He had already noticed her over-sympathy with the servants and the soldiers. The carriage begins to move and he unconsciously puts his hand over his lips as he thinks about her nature. Thinking that was something very useful to him and ways to use it to his advantage. Again getting lost in his thoughts.

She noticed the look and raised an eyebrow. “I have not known you for that long but I can’t decide if that look is a good thing or bad.. Your thinking.. Your thinking hard about something..” 

"Do you suggest that I think bad things?" He asked in all seriousness. He was sure that he was a good and fair man.

“ You took that the wrong way dear it's an expression. It just means I can tell something is on your mind, which can be a good or bad thing. Not that it means I am suggesting that you thinking is a bad thing.” 

She placed her hand over his and smiled softly, as she looked up at him to reassure him, she did not mean it the way he thought. 

"Hum... whatever." He murmurs and holds back her hand in his. He could feel her skin tight as he was already loosening. He sighs still looking forward, feeling tenser every moment that passes, he was about to expose himself publicly after so long safe in his palace.

She kissed his cheek lightly before laying her head down on his shoulder. It was easy to tell something was bothering him. So she hopped her actions spoke louder than words. 

Frollo feels the kiss and her head on his shoulder. He just moved his eyes toward her. It was so strange for someone to act like that with him. Having someone leaning on his shoulder was strange as well, but strangely comfortable. He did not have much time to think. The carriage stopped and he widened his eyes and turned to look at Jessica's face. "We arrived already?"

She smiled brightly as she sat back up, “yes we are here, “ 

The guard opened the door and they got out, she took his hand in hers as they went up the steps. One of the sisters met them at the door. 

“Oh miss Jessica!! It’s wonderful.. Why hello Minister Frollo, what a surprise.” the older woman, said. 

As normal Jessica was smiling, she gave a slight nod of her head at the woman, as she opened the door for them so they could walk in.    
  
“Hello sister, Margert. “ before she could say anything more, a young boy and girl came running up to Jessica, and hugged her. Normally they did not show that kind of affection but Jessica seemed to have an away with kids. She laughed softly as she returned the hug to the kids. 

Frollo stood silently behind Jessica watching her figure crouched to hug the child. He smiled to the child and tries to form a smile to sound sympathetic but what he managed to form seemed like a threat.

The young girl noticed him first she looked up at him with wide eyes, then back at Jessica who just laughed softly at the girl's expression, 

“ This is Claude Frollo, Minister of Justice. He’s the reason I will be staying in Paris permanently, “ at that point the young girl smiled and a few more kids showed up.    
  
“ Really?” the girl asked, as if a whispered for Jessica to stay it would be a blessing to the kids, someone who came and looked after them and did it cause it was not just her job. Jessica nodded and the young 4-year-old girl, went up to the minister and hugged his leg as she said,    
  
“ Thank you sir…” she said in a tiny voice, Jessica thought her heart would melt at that when one of the boys asked.

“ How’d he do that?..” as another boy nudged him with his elbow making him wrench back. “Probably cause he's gonna marry her dubbie.. Look at the rock on her finger. “ 

Jessica gave the boy a look and he turned in to shy a little 8-year-old, as he rubbed the back of his neck, “ I mean I am only guessing ms.” he said and Jessica smirked and rolled her eyes. 

Frollo watches the child sink her little face into the black velvet of his uniform and then others approaching. He struggled not to twist his nose in disgust noting the dirt on their tiny hands and snot on their noses.

He looks at Jessica and his best yellow smile. "Thank you. Can I at least come inside?" He looks down and analyzes picking the child he judged to be the least dirty, the girl. He bends his tall figure causing a shadow over the girl. "Milady, can you show the way? Seem to be the smartest one here, can you show where you live?" He offers his hand for her to hold and waits calmly for the answer.

The young girl smiled and nodded taking his hand into her tiny one, she lead him inside. It was a series of many rooms. 

“We eat in there, “ she said as she pointed to a room with long bench-like tables, then she pointed to another room that was full of tiny beds, “ We get to sleep there, and…” she looked down a dark hall, and pointed, the hall had many doors and most were shut, it gave off an irey feeling. “If you get sick you go there..but many don’t come back…” she sighed as she looked around in the main room they stood in, “ here we greet people or they read to us sometimes, but we mostly have to find stuff to keep us busy, or we get more chores… I don’t like chores.. But mines not so bad. “ I help make sure the sleeping areas are clean, “ she said with a nod of her head as she was proud of her job even though she did not like it she still did it and did it well. 

Jessica and the others had also gone inside, she did not want the minister to feel trapped or alone when the door to the outside closed. She knew he did not wanna come, but was doing it because she thought it was best. When she did, another nun approached holding a baby boy. She smiled as she handed Jessica the child, she smiled softly.    
  


“He seems to be doing much better, is he eating normally?” the nun nodded and Jessica turned her attention back to the baby in her hands, it was clear he was not even a year old. “ good, I think he will be just fine now. “ 

Frollo had to lean a little so that his hand was still at her hand. He paced slightly as he watched the place. "I am currently without financial resources for big reforms. But it would draw attention, too, and the peasants would ask for more money to make up for the damage to their ridiculous mills ... Ugh. If people care so much about these bastards, why they do not adopt them all?" Frollo thought as he slid his eyes through space.

Returning to the entrance hall he sees a bench in the corner and speaks. "Let's sit there? What is your name? Do you like stories, young lady?" He tried to offer a friendly smile by closing his eyes since he knew that his eyes made the children cry. "Maybe I'll sell some other jewelry I kept." He thought.

The little girl looked up at him and smiled, as she nodded.

“ I love stories!” she exclaimed as she tugged on his hand to lead him to the bench, where there she climbed up onto it. She was still short and could not just sit down. She looked up at him with her blue eyes, holding excitement at hearing a story. 

Frollo sat on the bench and sighed already feeling tired. "God knows I'm too old to do it again..." He thought and answered the girl in his low voice. "Very good... I will tell a story." He pulls out of his sleeve a small notebook, which had attached to it a charcoal fillet wrapped in leather, a good way of being able to make small notes without needing pen and ink.

He pulls out two pages that were still blank and starts folding them as he spoke without looking at her. "You can call me Minister Frollo. And how can I call you? Do not you want to call more friends to hear the story? It's a very special story."

The young girl raised an eyebrow, “mmm you can call me... Rose that's my name. “ she said with a small shrug she was too young to understand titles or preference of what to be called. Still smiling she nodded, and hopped down before going to go get the others. She ran off into one of the rooms, there was soft whispered, and rose came back with a few others. 

At first, some of the shy ones just looked out the door, before getting the courage to come in. When they appeared there was about 15, they were spread out in the room. Some sat on the floor, others just stood. Rose climbed back up on the bench and with a loud huff from her climb she smiled and said. “Okay we are ready. “ 

"Great... I just finished." Frollo shows what were once two sheets of paper now two figures of animals, a lion and a sheep. "It took me longer than I expected. I think I got rusty." He thought.

"Once upon a time in the valley, far away from here, where several sheep living simply happily, on the fresh grass they could run, under the shadow of great trees they could sleep. Jumping among flowers that had just bloomed... Everyone was very happy, do you know why?" He asked all serious to Rose with wide eyes. "Because all the sheeps there had just had lambs... Mothers licked their young with affection. The males proudly played with them on the soft grass. But a sheep was different... Her wool was not white and soft like the others and she was very sad... She was old and never had lambs, she silently wept hidden behind the trees. Every spring the valley was full of little lambs, but not one of them was hers."

Frollo showed the sheep-shaped paper figure to the children and gave it to Rose to hold.

All the kids were mesmerized by the paper creatures the minister had created, he had them on the edged of their seats as he spoke. Jessica stood in the doorway of one of the hallways she smiled as she crossed her arms listing as he spoke, and watching the kids behave the best they had ever, all slight and behaving, even some of the nuns were in shock. 

"One day ... as she grazed alone in an isolated corner of the valley. She felt tired and slept. But when she woke up, she felt something beneath her. She looked and found a small lion cub. Of course, she did not know what it was. But she knew it was a baby. And all she ever wanted was a baby. He was cold and so he hid under his wool, that might not be as beautiful as the other sheep, but it was still as warm as theirs.”

“She cried with joy, licking the little one. The little feline was very small and cried of hunger. The love of that sheep for her baby was so great that she begat milk and feed him.”

The kids gasped when he said that there was a cub under the sheep. The girls aw and the boys raised an eyebrow, and some rolled their eyes at the girls who adored the story. They smiled though, as the looked back the minister, to see what happen next. 

One of the sister whispered to Jessica, “ I never knew he was so good with kids, “ she told her causing Jessica to smile 

“ I have learned he’s full of surprises, “ the nun smiled and nodded in agreement. 

"After feeding her baby the old sheep held it with her mouth carefully and carried it back to the valley to show the other sheeps. Arriving there the other sheep were happy to see that her friend was happy but they did not like her baby. He was strange. He had no hooves on his feet, and his tail was too long."

Frollo stared at each child's face with wide, dramatic eyes, slowly speaking even lower, making the children come closer and pay close attention.

"The old sheep did not mind the comments, all that mattered was that her baby was hers. With the passing days, the lion cub was strong thanks to his mother's milk and now he could run in the grass of the valley, happily hunting butterflies. Until one day he sees the lambs playing together. Giving heads at each other and laughing."

"He turns to his mother, who in return smiles the incentive him to go play with the other boys. He goes confidently and happily to play with them but the lambs find the lion strange, they laugh at him pulling his tail and jumping high around the lion..."

Frollo made a sad face and gave a long sigh. "Oh... The poor feline was terrified.... shrunken down on the ground he covered his eyes with his paws as he shivered."

He was so good at telling this story more children, started to come. Until he had all the kids wrapped up in his tale. Even the nuns seemed to be entranced by his tale. The seen was something to see, Jessica was sure. 

The young kids ‘awwed’ as the minister's tone was sad at the lion not being welcomed with the others. 

"He becomes enraged and in a moment of courage he stands up to challenge the leader of the group. The little lion did not know why they were doing that to him. He did not know that he was different from them, to prove that he could be a ram as good as them. He tries to give a strong butthead, as a good ram knows how to do."

Frollo says smiling and confident but soon shows his sad face again.

"But he was not a ram. He was cast away and the pain was so much that he cried and called for his mother. Faster than the wind, the old mother came screaming and scolding the little lambs away from her baby."

She takes him to the separate corner where they lived near the lake. He cried silently as his mother licked and comforted him. He watched his reflection in the lake and saw that he was strange. He was weak and could never be like the other little lambs. But at least he had his mother. And it filled his chest with joy. He snuggled into his mother's wool and slept.

The years passed and nothing changed. The little lambs became strong rams and the little lion turned ... well... a huge lion!"

He took the paper-shaped figure of a lion showing how much larger it was than a lamb.

"Despite his size, he was still getting mocked. The other lambs still tugged at his tail. But he did not care, he lived happily with his mother near the lake. Now it was she who snuggled into the great man he had grown."

With a dark voice, Frollo said. "But on a cold night ... a shadowy figure looked out over the valley's trees...." Frollo pulls another paper figure from the sleeve that was hidden. A wolf.

The kids gasped... And some hugged each other all while leaning in closer as he spoke. One boy tugged on Jessica's hand and held out his hands hoping she would hold him and of course she did. She picked him up, and he turned his attention back to the minister. As he leads his head on her shoulder he was only about 4. Rose huddled next to the minister, still holding the paper sheep carefully so she did not mess it up, but in a way as if to keep it safe. 

"The sheep lion slept beside the sheep to warm up, when in the distance the wolf howled for the moon he immediately awoke. His ears were much sharper and he looked around in alarm. He stands up and hides behind a rock, he shivers in fear. Covering his eyes with his paws."

"The wolf approached the sheep, seeing which would be the easiest to catch to devour. He sees the old sheep, the mother of the sheep lion. And with his mouth full of sharp teeth grabs one of the paws and pulls the old sheep, dragging her away from the others."

"She wakes up and screams. Blinking for help as loud as she could. The sheep ran in terror. The sheep did not help, and they fled like everyone else. The lion heard his mother cry for help. And he trembled with fear. What could he do ?! He watches his mother being dragged screaming and trying to hold onto the plants on the way."

“No!” Roes said with wide eyes, as she sat up looking at the minister. “He's gotta save his momma. “ all the kids were in a circle, wondering what the lion would do. 

Jessica would have to admit seeing him like this with kids, made her heart melt. He was so good at keeping them entertained, but then again he did have lots of practice. 

"Something stirred inside the lion. He was infuriated. He did not mind laughing at him but no one, absolutely no one could touch his mother. He runs to the wolf, snarling and roaring like a ferocious lion!" Frollo twists his fingers into claws.

"The wolf gets terrified at what he saw. And he fled to the cliff. The lion followed, snarling and roaring. When the wolf was trapped between the cliff and the lion. The wolf watched the lion's angry eyes approach slowly. It would now be that he would be eaten by the lion, he thought. But the lion lamb attacked the wolf as his inner nature was... Want to know how?" Frollo asked trying to hold back a smile.

All the kids nodded their heads at the question, “Yes!” Rose said sitting on the edge of the set. 

"The wolf had already shrunk in fear. And the lion gave a nice swift headbutt in wolf's back. Making the wolf fall into the river below the cliff. The wolf swam out of the river and ran."

"The lion was full of pride, he was an excellent ram. And his swift headbutt was strong! All the lambs lost apologies for having laughed at him and happily sang a song about the most incredible lamb they had ever seen. His mother cried with pride because her son was wonderful. And all lived happily in the valley, and not a wolf ever dared to stop there. End."

Frollo leaned against his back, giving a sigh. He does not remember that this story was so long.

The children sighed in relief, the Lion was now appreciated and he had his mother. The sister gave a soft clap of their hands. Before the head nun said. “ Alright kids, tell Minister thank you. “ they all said automatically. ‘Thank you’ the old woman nodded and said “ Alright off with you lot go clean up its about dinner time. The kids did as she said. The young boy still hug to Jessica, which made her smirk and roll her eyes slightly, as he said he was not hungry, and wanted to stay with Jessica. 

Roes looked up at the minister and held out the paper sheep, “ here you go, minister Frollo. Thank you for telling us the story, I loved it!” she exclaimed as she looked up at him. She had a joyful smile on her face he clearly had made her and the other day. 

"You can keep these..." Frollo said tiredly to the child. Giving the three paper characters to her.

The young girl gasped it was like he had just given her the most valuable thing. She smiled and a teary smile, “ I will take care of them I promise,” she said as she hugged the minister, before hopping down and taking the paper creatures in her arms. She walked up to Jessica and said, “Come on Samie we can share these I will need help taking care of them. “ that was enough to make him let go, and Jessica sat him down and the two waddle off.    
  
The head nun came up to the minister and said. “ I could never thank you enough, this was like Christmas for them thank you,” she said as she bowed her head out of respect. Jessica came to stand beside her, “ I also wish to say congratulations on getting married, I could not have picked a better woman for you. She is smart, pretty, kind, and she seems to bring the best out in everyone.” Jessica blushed slightly and smiled, she also knew that statement meant before the moon rises everyone would be talking about the new side of the minister and if things went well, his want of being loved was about to start to become true.

Frollo raised his eyebrow, watching how the girl liked the paper animals. It was so simple that he did not understand how she could have loved it so much. Her embrace was quick and he only had time to react after she was far away. He had sighed and fixed his uniform cleaning up the traces of human contact he had.

He stops when he hears a voice, he looks up and sees a nun. He then stands up to pay due respect to a woman of God. "Thank you, I'm trying to show that the people of Paris can trust me again. I'm here to serve." Frollo makes his scene by placing his hand on his heart and bowing to the nun. "May I have your bless?"

“Well after what I have seen here today, I can say you have already earned most of that trust back. I never doubted you minister, who was never blinded by your power. It seems you just needed some guided back to the right path, and it seems you have found it, and now back on the right bath and with someone to care for you, I know you will do nothing but good things once more for Paris. So to answer your question, you may I have my blessing. “ the old woman said, her voice every bit a woman of God that she was. She truly meant every word she said. 

Frollo smirked in satisfaction. And he stood and looked into the nun's eyes. "Thank you, I feel confident with your blessing. And -..."

"Goodnight!" Bam!

Frollo knew exactly what to do to impress and speak for his own gain. But his speech was interrupted by the loud noise of the door slamming.

He turns to the sound already placing his hand on his knife and raising an arm in front of Jessica to protect her. But what he sees makes him immediately relax and then gets angry, he speaks. "Jehan ..."


	31. Chapter 31

Jehan smiled confidently with a large basket in her hands and a bouquet of flowers in the other. He was in more serious clothes and his hair was combed.

Jehan sees Claude but before he can say anything a novice goes to Jehan. "Please Mr. Frollo, go away I can not give you attention I have to take care of the children!"

"These flowers are for you." Jehan smiled as he spread the flowers over her face.

"Oh well ... thank you. But I must insist for you to leave." The young novice holds the bouquet nervously wanting Jehan to leave as she holds the door for him.

Jehan smiles at her in silence but his smile slowly fades and he looks down at the floor. "Do you really want me to leave? Do I bother you so much?"

The novice pitied but quickly imposed. "I'm so sorry. But I already told you my answer."

"I understand...." He whispered looking down at the floor. "I brought some sweet bread for the children to eat after dinner." He gives the basket to the novice. She picks up the basket in silence and sees the contents, she gives up and with a sigh speaks. "Fine, you can stay for dinner, but then you shall go."

"Yes, ma'am!" Jehan says happy and satisfied to get what she wanted.

The novice can not hold her laughter gently holding the bouquet of flowers and the basket of sweet rolls. "I'm going to the kitchen, stay with your brother until dinner is ready. The children are especially happy today, your brother told a beautiful story and now they will eat sweet bread. Thank you." And with that, she left cheerfully.

Jehan looked with a passionate fool's eye to the young novice. "She smiled at me..." He whispered to himself.

Claude looked at it in horror. He leaves the nun and Jessica without asking permission and goes to his brother and slaps behind his head. Making the golden curls leave the place and return to the mess they were normally.

"Are you trying to woo a woman of God ?!" He said between his teeth clutching his brother's ear tightly.

"Ugh! Brother! You are hurting me!" Jehan complained.

She turned around when she heard the sound of the door slam open. She also noticed how Claude, move to protect her. She normally would of thought that was annoying she could take care of herself but this time, with Claude doing it was different. It made her care for him more

However, that was not needed sense, to everyone's surprise, it was Jehan. Which only confused her more until the young woman appeared and she had to hold back a smirk. So this was the woman, he was so taken by. 

She didn't know whether she should try and help the woman, by giving her about, this was clearly not the place to be courted and nor did the young girl seem to want to be, however even a blind man could see the young Frollo boy was helplessly in love. 

However, before she could say anything Claude took into action. Looking more like a big brother than she had ever seen him. 

The head nun raised an eyebrow at the scene, she cleared her throat bringing the attention back to her as she said. ” I trust you will have a talk with your brother, Minister Frollo.. Now if you will excuse me, I have other matters to attend to. “ and with that she gave a bow of her head, and a small smile to Jessica who returned it before walking away, to attend to the children. 

Jessica looked at the two Frollo brothers, she again was lost for words she did not know if she wanted to slap both of upsides the head for making such a scene after everything was going well, or to bust out giggling because it was kinda funny if you think about it. As well as kinda ironic, Claude was a man of God, and yet Jessica was still wooing him. Though he was not a monk so he did have that on his side but it was very ironic, to say the least. And on that, the scene that played out was kinda humorous in itself. 

smirked, as she placed her hand over her mouth she sighed and shook her head, at the two. “ They do say love is blind dear, but I don't think this is the place to be discussing this do you?” She said to Frollo she did feel a bit of pity for his brother, he seemed to like this young girl but she was not sure if the young girl felt the same way.

Frollo doesn't let go of his brother's ear while he looks at Jessica. Jehan squirmed to escape but only managed when Claude opened his hand.

"Tsk... whatever." That was all the minister answered to Jessica with his angry face.

Jehan immediately fell to the floor as he massaged his aching ear. "This was totally unnecessary! I did not do anything wrong. I brought flowers and bread. This is not a sin!"

Frollo widens his eyes to his younger brother. He visibly fills his lungs to begin his speech. But he was so annoyed that he lacked words and his mouth just stayed open.

Jehan looked at him from the ground in horror. He squints and tries to protect himself from the attack, but he only heard a sigh. He opens his eyes and sees his brother rubbing his face with his hands as he murmurs. "You've had all the women you could ... God, I believe you've even had some boys and now you.. not satisfied want to have the ones you can not? Ugh .. I'm not feeling well...We... We talk about that later..."

Jehan feels his face getting red with his brother's comment. He looks at Jessica with a dull smile and stands. "Look Claudy, I'm just going to have dinner and I'm leaving. I swear." He offered a small smile.

"Lord Jehan!" A small boy appeared wrapping around the young Frollo's legs. "You came again! Today is being a very fun day! I got a colorful cricket to show you! But I can only show you after dinner ..." The cheerful boy was now sad, knowing that Jehan never stayed after dinner.

Jehan looked at the boy and at Claude, not knowing who to look at, and ended up looking at the boy. "Oh ...Hey... don't do that face... I can not stay after dinner... But I think if it goes very quickly, that's fine. Hehehe ... Let's see that bug of yours."

"Yeah! Come! Sit with me!" The boy pulled Jehan by the hand and led him into the dining room. Jehan looked over his shoulder and offered Claude an unsightly smile.

The minister watched his brother enter the corridors of the orphanage as he clenched his fists in anger. "I-kill-him." He whispered between his teeth loud enough for Jessica to hear.

Jessica bite her bottom lip as she watched the scene play out, a blind man could see how disappointed Claude was in his brother. Her eyes widen slightly, at his words, she went to his side. Still new to this but she wanted to help him, she wrapped her arms around his waist as she hugged him. 

“Let's go home.. You will only get more upset if you stay, besides we have done what we came to do.” she pleaded her voice a soft whisper only he could hear. She knew he had every reason to be upset he was the big brother is this not what they do, look out for the other. 

Frollo does not react to her embrace and remains immobile looking at the direction where Jehan was. He whispers: "I will not leave this place without him. Let's go dinner, my dear."

‘Ehhh this is going to be fun she thought.’ she closed her eyes and nodded, before opening them back up. Only God knew how this would play out. She let him go. “ Alright, as you wish. “ her voice was full of understanding, she knew he had a point the only way he would know if his brother kept his word was to stay, even though things might not go well it was still the right thing to do. 

Frollo went to the dining room that Rose had shown him earlier, and as soon as he opened the doors he saw Jehan helping the novice to hold a large bowl. He slides his hand over her hand intentionally as he smiles at her.

She clearly blushed, and quickly looked down at the other floor. He puts the bowl on the table and sits on the bench among the boys leaning his chin on his hand he just watched the novice work while smiling. Several boys climbed in, laughing and calling for him but he just stared at the novice while sighing.

The minister makes an annoyed face but before he could do something he feels something pulling his uniform. He looks down and sees Rose. "You can sit with me if you want..." She was staring at the floor with her little red cheeks.

"Hmm?" Frollo could not listen to her voice was too shy and small. He looks at Jessica and speaks with his constant face of annoyed. "What does she want?"

She raised an eyebrow at his state and resist the urge to roll her eyes. He was doing so well she thought. , “ she wants to know if you would like to sit with her, “she said before looking down at the girl, she offered a small smile, and said before he could say no. “ He would love to. “ 

The young girl gasped and smiled as she said “ okay this way, “ she said as she walked over to a table and sat down. 

Rose sits down on the bench and passes her small hand on the wood clearing the place of some dirty. When she was satisfied with the cleanliness she looked at Claude smiling with pride.

Frollo looked at the small bench wondering if he would fit in there. The world was not meant for people with long legs. He looked at Jessica in an attempt to call for help but then gave up knowing it was necessary to make a good impression. The head nun was watching. He struggles and moans while he squeezed into the space.

Rose looked as if she would burst with joy and swung her legs quickly under the table. She grabbed Frollo's arm in a cheerful embrace. "I love you." Frollo gasped and in pure fear he looks at Jessica with wide eyes. "Help" His eyes said.

Jessica wanted to do number of things when he looked at her, one she wanted to say ‘don’t be a baby she just likes you,” two she wanted to kiss him right there and now fully on the lips, for being so damn cute and for giving it a shot and three she wanted to bust out giggling and just watch the young girl adore over him it was very cute. 

She placed her hand over his free one, as a sign that she was saying ‘it's okay, ‘

“ So Roes do you have any siblings?” Jessica asked and the young girl let go of the minister as she looked up at Jessica, and nodded 

“ Oh yes, I have 2 big brothers.” she points to where some of the older boys sat. “ Jon and Robert. “ She said with a proud smile on her face. 

Frollo looked at Jessica anxiously. She was helping him, he tries to take his arm away from the girl but she quickly holds him back while she continues talking to Jessica.

"Ugh. I deserve..." He murmurs and accepts his fate. He looks ahead and sees his brother still signing for the novice who was putting water in a glass for him. Some children were braiding his brother's golden hair. "The idiot does not stop to surprise me..." The minister thought.

"My brothers said that as soon as they're old enough we're going to get out of here and have our own home," Rose said cheerfully to Jessica.

A slight smirk tugged on her lips, at seeing he gave up. As she watched him from the corner of eyes, before turning her full attention back to the girl. 

She smiled and raised an eyebrow, “ Oh really? That sounds very lovely, do you know where you guys will go?” 

As the young girl talked Jessica leaned over and whispered to Frollo “try not to glare so much.. Your being watched. “ before leaning back and listening to the young girl talk happily to have attention. 

The minister tried not glare but he studies the situation carefully. Looking at his brother's interaction with the novice. She was small, with a flat chest just like he knew his brother liked. Very fair skin and big black eyes. 

She in return feels the weight of the look of the brothers and the head nun over her shoulders, nervously she worked in silence filling the water cups. Frollo sees the hands of the novice shaking as she was fulling his cup of water and leaves.

The minister sighs irritably, thinking of how he could solve this without killing anyone and without scandal. He takes the cup of water and starts to drink.

"But that does not make any difference because when I grow up I'm going to marry Claude and live with him," Rose said innocently as she smiled, showing the hole where a tooth was still growing.

Blurrp~~~~ Frollo chokes on the water and does his best to be discreet as he looks ahead pretending he has not heard anything. He rests his forehead with his hand covering his eyes and murmuring. "God, take me."

"Do not be dumb! You can not marry him!" A boy a bit older than Rose said across the table.

"But... why?" Said rose already sad.

Frollo breathed in relief to see that even children have good sense.

"Because he's going to marry Miss Jessica and he can only have one wife!" Said the boy proudly to be intelligent.

Frollo closed his eyes contentedly and nodded. Approving the correct thought of the boy. And he returned to drink the water.

"So you're going to be his lover! Then you will have your own home where he only goes there from time to time." Said the boy as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Frollo chokes again with water and tries to be discreet.

"Oh, I see... So I'm going to be the lover." Rose said seriously, talking to the boy.

Frollo wipes his mouth, still red for choking twice and bends to whisper to Rose. "Do not say that sort of thing! Until you grow up enough to get married I'll already be dead. Marry another!" 

The girl's eyes grew and filled with water. "I do not want you to die! Whoaaa!" The girl started to cry.

The minister looks at the nuns who were looking at him, he looks at Jessica and speaks. "But why the hell is she crying ?!" He looks at Rose and nervously tries to calm her down.

"I do not die now, girl. I just said that I'm already old and ... I said it's going to take you so long ... I mean. Arg! Stop crying I can not think with this shouting! You are insane?!" 

"Whoa! Whoa!" The girl cried and rubbed her eyes with her hands wetting all over her face as her nose trickled down.

"Ugh. Disgusting." Frollo murmured he places his big hand on top of her head and holds it tight. He takes a handkerchief in his pocket and begins to scrub to clean it, knowing that it would also muffle her crying. "Hush! Behave yourself!" 

"Promise you will not die until I grow up!" Rose said looking at him with her eyes bright with tears.

Ugh. Frollo swallowed hard. The girl's eyes were full of determination. His mouth was open looking at that. Has any child ever looked at him like this? Maybe .. When Quasimodo was little .... no. He was always afraid. Maybe Jehan. Frollo did not understand how just giving a paper figure to a child could do that. "If the adults were that easy to conquer..." He thought. 

Sigh. "Fine. I will do my best to live forever!" The minister said ironically but it was enough for Rose to smile.

It was clearly just a childhood crush. But what started off as cute and sweet took a strange turn. 

Her eyes widen for a moment at hearing what the young boy said, her jaw dropping slightly. Why would this boy think that was right, and then she realized it just a realization that this was the city and thinks were more direct than in the country. It was the sad truth of this world, kids learned from the adults and these kids saw everyone rich or poor everyone was the same here. In this part of town. 

“Because she doesn't understand.. “

she whispered when he looked for help, she was just shocked as he was. The girl had clearly never had a man's attention and nor did she understand how to handle it. She did feel a little guilty for making Frollo come. This was clearly an awkward situation for him and who would not be. Jessica was normally not on this side of the conversation, and they normally did not take this strange of a turn. Especially, with the eyes of the headmistress on him, seeing how he was helping. 

She smirked slightly, and rolled her eyes, at his last statement. At least it made the girl stop crying, she let out a soft sigh, as she slid her fingers through her hair. Moving it out of her face. 

“ I am sorry.. “ She whispered, when everyone was talking and not paying attention as they ate and talked to each other, and no one was paying attention to them. She hated for him to be so uncomfortable, if she knew that this would happen with his brother and dealing with a love crush all while under the headmistress eyes she probably would have thought of something else for him to do, that would of been helpful. She knew it was not her fault but she hoped he would not resistant this place. 

Frollo ate the humble meal without complaining. It actually had the taste of the food he always ate before breaking his vow.

He moved with difficulty since Rose had not yet let go of him and the space there was small for his tall body.

Jehan did not eat it he just watched the young novice work. She was feeding the small children who did not know how to use spoons yet.

Frollo's fury faded away at the end of dinner. "A woman of God could perhaps fix this idiot. Besides, in the end, she had not yet made her vows of chastity. So I suppose it's a case of, the limit of the acceptable. But anyway...." 

Frollo was deep in his thoughts and didn't realize that they had already distributed the sweet bread to the children. Suddenly he feels something in the corner of his lips.

In reflection, he turns to see what was poking him and he sees a sweet loaf right in front of his mouth. Rose stood on the bench to get enough height to hold the bread for him to eat.

"But what in hell you ..." The judge said confused.

"There is no bread for adults. But I share mine with you. Eat!" She said smiling sweetly.

"No! Get that out of my sight, you little bra-.... Oh... Wait! Wait!" Frollo stops talking when he sees the girl's eyes fill with tears.

"Arg! Gime that!" With his red face of shame he bites the bread and then hides his face with helis hands as if he were praying.

Rose smiles and speaks. "Is it yummy?" 

Frollo only nods and continues chewing with his hidden face. You could only see the red ears.

Rose turns to Jessica and talks while she eats the sweet bread. "You want a piece, too?" 

Jessica ate as well, she did not say much unless it was to the kids who would ask her questions and she would happily answer. One young boy even told her how much heather he had gotten he could keep up with the boys his age when running. Thanks to the medicine she had given him when he was ill.

She would sometimes look to see how Frollo was doing from the corner of her eye. Every time she did, she would he was staring at his brother and his crush. If she was being honest she thought the two were kinda cute, and Jehan was very clearly taken with her. It was not like the other girl she had seen him flirt with. 

She turned her head when she heard claude's voice. She smirked at his quick save, she raised an eyebrow at his bright red ears. But she decided not to ask, she took a sip of her water when she heared Rose voice. She smiled as she placed the cup down.    
  
“ No thank you hon, you eat it.” 

When the old minister feels he has the strength to lift his head he sees the novice going out of the dining room through a side door and Jehan followed her soon after. 

He looks at the nuns and sees that they were distracted with the children and did not see what he saw.

"Excuse me," Frollo said pulling his arm from Rose's grip and awkwardly rosed from the bench. He tells Jessica " I'll be right back." And then tries to go in the same direction as his brother was but was stopped by a boy with a wooden sword.

"You! I challenge you for Rose's hand!" He said with determination.

Frollo quickly covers the boy's mouth with his hands and looks at nuns, seeing that they are still distracted he looks at the boy again and speaks.

"Listen here, you crazy boy! When you are big enough to sit on those benches and lean your foot to the ground, you can challenge someone. Why do not you go to Miss Jessica? Look, Rose is there too, go to join them, fine?" Frollo tried to bargain with the boy.

The little one in turn, thought a little and agreed to go to Jessica and Rose but talks over his shoulder. "But next time I'll definitely defeat you! Blurrp!" He stuck his tongue out and ran.

Frollo gritted his teeth in anger as much as he wanted to do something he could not waste any more time. He opens the discreet door and enters a hallway. He crawled through the walls for not to be seen as he heard the couple talking, or rather arguing.

"Please Lord Frollo, why you must insist on causing me problems, I have already decided with whom I will marry and it will not be you!" She said firmly but clearly sadly.

"But ... But ... Is it a nuisance? Someone like me, to feel what I feel for you, is a nuisance?" He whispered with his curved body to talk to the little woman.

The girl is filled with pity and responds. "I did not say that you are a nuisance ... You are a good man, you are a bit lost in life but I am sure you will find someone who deserves your affection..."

Jehan takes a few steps toward her and holds her hand to his chest. "I am a terrible man, my affection is a nuisance. But if you help me maybe ..."

"Perhaps? Lord Frollo?" The novice whispered back. 

"Please...don't call me that. Say my name. I beg you..." He whispered almost crying. 

"Jehan...." She shyly whispered. 

They were both very close, and she had not taken her hand from his chest. Frollo then feels he should interrupt this inappropriate scene but feels incredibly embarrassment of listing their words. 

Sweet words of love. Jessica already offered some to him and he never knew how to reciprocate. He did not know-how. He doesn't want to be saw as someone weak or stupid. That what love does to people. "Ugh...." He puts his hand on his head, feeling a slight pain growing inside his head. 


	32. Chapter 32

Jessica ate as well, she did not say much unless it was to the kids who would ask her questions and she would happily answer. One young boy even told her how much heather he had gotten he could keep up with the boys his age when running. Thanks to the medicine she had given him when he was ill.

She would sometimes look to see how Frollo was doing from the corner of her eye. Every time she did, she would he was staring at his brother and his crush. If she was being honest she thought the two were kinda cute, and Jehan was very clearly taken with her. It was not like the other girl she had seen him flirt with.   
She turned her head when she heard Claude's voice. She smirked at his quick save, she raised an eyebrow at his bright red ears. But she decided not to ask, she took a sip of her water when she heard Rose voice. She smiled as she placed the cup down. 

“ No thank you hon, you eat it.” 

When the old minister feels he has the strength to lift his head he sees the novice going out of the dining room through a side door and Jehan followed her soon after. 

He looks at the nuns and sees that they were distracted with the children and did not see what he saw.

"Excuse me." Frollo said pulling his arm from Rose's grip and awkwardly rosed from the bench. He tells Jessica " I'll be right back." And then tries to go in the same direction as his brother was but was stopped by a boy with a wooden sword.

"You! I challenge you for Rose's hand!" He said with determination.

Frollo quickly covers the boy's mouth with his hands and looks at nuns, seeing that they are still distracted he looks at the boy again and speaks.

"Listen here, you crazy boy! When you are big enough to sit on those benches and lean your foot to the ground, you can challenge someone. Why do not you go to Miss Jessica? Look, Rose is there too, go to join them, fine?" Frollo tried to bargain with the boy.

The little one, in turn, thought a little and agreed to go to Jessica and Rose but talks over his shoulder. "But next time I'll definitely defeat you! Blurrp!" He stuck his tongue out and ran.

Frollo gritted his teeth in anger as much as he wanted to do something he could not waste any more time. He opens the discreet door and enters a hallway. He crawled through the walls for not to be seen as he heard the couple talking, or rather arguing.

"Please Lord Frollo, why you must insist on causing me problems, I have already decided with whom I will marry and it will not be you!" She said firmly but clearly sadly.

"But ... But ... Is it a nuisance? Someone like me, to feel what I feel for you, is a nuisance?" He whispered with his curved body to talk to the little woman.

The girl is filled with pity and responds. "I did not say that you are a nuisance ... You are a good man, you are a bit lost in life but I am sure you will find someone who deserves your affection..."

Jehan takes a few steps toward her and holds her hand to his chest. "I am a terrible man, my affection is a nuisance. But if you help me maybe ..."

"Perhaps? Lord Frollo?" The novice whispered back. 

"Please...don't call me that. Say my name. I beg you..." He whispered almost crying. 

"Jehan...." She shyly whispered. 

They were both very close, and she had not taken her hand from his chest. Frollo then feels he should interrupt this inappropriate scene but feels incredibly embarrassment of listing their words. 

Sweet words of love. Jessica already offered some to him and he never knew how to reciprocate. He did not know-how. He doesn't want to be saw as someone weak or stupid. That what love do to people. "Ugh...." He puts his hand on his head, feeling a slight pain growing inside his head. 

Jessica nodded as she watched Claude go to stand up. “Alright. “

She smirked as the young boy walked up to Rose to try and get her affection back.

“Tom, I can not. I am going to be with Minister Frollo when I grow up. “ She said with a dreamy smile. The young boy, however, looked heartbroken. He placed a hand over his heart like he had been wounded. 

“Would you not rather have a husband? I am want to be your husband Rose.. I will take care of you, and I will be brave for you and fight anyone who tries to harm you. Please.” the young boy pled with Roes, who seemed very content with the attention 

The head nun came up to Jessica, “ May I have a word?” She asked and Jessica nodded, standing up. The nun walked her out, going into the opposite side of where Frollo had followed his brother and the young girl. She bites her bottom lip as she looked that way, hoping she would be back before him. 

They went out into one of the hall’s where the sick children were no one would be at this time. 

She held her hands behind her back as she held her head up. 

“I have known the minister for a long time, not personally but I have watched him grow up. I have watched him become a judge and then the minister. I even saw him at his highest point in power, he was feared and respected by all.. then the day comes. Day where he lost everything, and everyday after he continued to lose more and we rarely saw him again.. most of us gave up on him.. we believed he would drink himself to death, or the… “ she shook her head and sighed “ he was only safe to come out at night, but nothing good happens at night. I am sure as you know..” she stopped as she looked out of the windows you can see part of a Notre dame from there. 

“ and then you showed up.. and he started to get better.” She Jessica started to say something and the nun held up her hand, a sign that she was not to be interrupted. Jessica nodded and she continued talking. 

“He looks healthy again, his eyes are not red from drinking anymore. He is not so frail and he seems to be happier. How I know he must be happy is because before you came to work for him and someone told me that Minister Frollo would come and tell the kids a story I would 've thought they were lying right through their teeth.. But he did, and the children love him. They will be talking about this for weeks. “ she turned looked at Jessica. 

“The reason I am telling you this is because, it seems you are an angel sent from the Lord to care for our minister, he is one of the best Paris has known. He has always been great at what he did, but he seemed to stare away.. No longer though, now with you by his side we know only great things will come once more. We are very grateful for you. I hope he makes you as happy as you make us. “ the nun said with a smile. Jessica blushed and gave a slight nod of her head. 

“ You give me too much credit, he is a very good man with or without me, but thank you for such generous words. To answer your question though, he does make me very happy. My opinion matters to him, and he wants me to be happy. As well as I love how honest he is, it's a rare quality to find. So yes he does make me very happy.” 

Meanwhile, Jehan bends to kiss the novice. When their lips begin to touch the novice turns her face.

Jehan groans in anguish as she walks away from him. "Eleanor .... Please." 

"I'm sorry ..." She said in tears and ran away.

Jehan tries to go after her but Claude holds him. "No. Let her go." The minister speaks harshly.

Jehan looks at Claude with frightened eyes but soon relaxes seeing that it was his brother. He slowly puts his head on his brother's shoulder and cries. "Why does it hurt so much?"

The minister freezes, he looks around for Jessica. She always helped him in such situations. But not this time, he was alone.

"Ah ... Um ... You ... Um .." He did not know what to say. Slowly he raises his hand and puts it on his brother's back, rubbing it like he did when he was a kid. "I know. You'll be fine. Let's go." He says uncomfortably, wanting to get out of this situation.

Jehan just nods and whispers. "Thank you, brother." He lifts his head, smiling as usual but his face was still red and wet. "I'm so stupid, right? " Chuckles.

Sigh. Frollo sighs and feels something inside him familiar. He could not name the feeling. But he thought briefly that maybe if he was not alone, maybe if someone had stopped him, maybe he had not gone crazy.

Sigh. " Come, Jehan. Let's go home." Frollo puts his hand on his brother's shoulder and takes him outside.

Jessica and the head nun made the two at the door. Jessica's eyes found the minister’s first and her eyes seem to light up with happiness like they normally did when she saw him. She smiled softly, as they approached. With one look at Jehan Jessica knew it was time to go. She said her goodbye to the nun who returned it. The nun bowed her head to the minister as he left. Before shutting the door behind them. 

Once inside the carriage, Jessica said to Jehan in a soft and almost motherly tone of voice. “ I know it's hard to see at the moment.. But if she could not see how much you cared for her, and all the good qualities you have than she was not the one for you. One day you will find her, the woman you are meant to be with. Just give it time, the perfect girl for you, the one you were meant to be with, she is worth waiting for. “ She looked up at Claude for a moment. “ trust me I know, my wait was worth it.” 

She turned and looked at Jehan once more and said “but than again who knows you might just meet her tomorrow. You never know, but one day when you meet her you really will know, when the time is right. “ 

Jehan looked at Jessica with wide eyes. He was confused. He looks at his brother, who was with his arms crossed looking at him seriously.

"Brother ... What if I'm wrong? How can we know it's love?" Jehan looked exhausted at his older brother whom he always admired.

Claude does not change his expression. Very serious he just responds. "You can't. Go to sleep as soon as you arrive your face is terrible." The minister turns his face and looks out the window at the street.

Jehan lowers his head and nods quietly.

If the truth be known Jessica would like to have another math at throwing the pillow at him she did earlier but this time hit him upside his head. His brother needed comfort but then again she was reminded of this was their relationship, it was hard for Claude to show emotion and she understood that it was just a pain in the butt sometimes. 

The ride back seemed longer than the one getting their but than again, they say time flies when you're having fun and this one was slight the whole way back to the palace. 

Arriving in the Palace the minister takes the chin of his brother, now able to see his eyes and said. "She did not say she did not want to or she prefers to go to hell spitting on your face. She just said that she could not, find out why, and solve it." 

Frollo turns his back on Jessica and Jehan and starts climbing the stairs quickly to go to his room.

Jehan looks at Jessica still startled by the abrupt advice. He slowly smiles at Jessica and then walks out the door of the castle to the street in a hurry.

Jessica's mouth opened slightly when she heard the minister's words. She had not expected that but yet again he is full of surprises. 

She smirked when Jehan looked at her. Before going inside, behind the two Frollo boys. 

Frollo came up the stairs grumbling and snarling because of the things that happened on these days. He knew he could tell stories very well, it was the reason that he managed to get high so fast in his career, he was good with words. But he was not good to deal with unexpected things. 

And God knows how much the minister hated to have something beyond his control.

And the final straw was his brother. They had not seen each other for months. And the visits were always short, he asked for money and left. From time to time some scandal came to his ears and he had to pay and buy people to solve everything for not splashing Jehan's dirt on him.

"Arg!" The minister pushes the door of his room furiously. "If only he were not my only family! Arg! I would have broken his neck!" Frollo twisted his hands, twisting an imaginary neck.

Frollo pulls out his heavy uniform and gets comfortable in his pants and white shirt. He takes off his gloves and even the rings, throwing everything on the table without care. He picks up a bottle of wine from a drawer that he had stored there for emergencies.

He sits in an armchair, fills his fancy silver cup, and sips furiously. "Curse. Our blood is cursed..." He grunted and took another sip.

He banged his leg nervously up and down as he thought. It must be in blood, weak brazen blood, and weak to the devil. Weak for the ... Women." He finally confessed for the first time in his mind as he stared at the closed window of his room. 

He wanted to blame the types but the guilt he felt that night before the gypsy hunt started... He knew that was his fault. The sin is in the eyes of those who see. He fought so violently against it that he believed his own lies.

He takes another sip and remember the face of his brother. He looks so much like him. It was like to see his reflex in a mirror. A stupid, lustful, weak man...

He finishes drinking the cup and then throws it against the wall before him. "Hell!" He screamed and put his arms back against the armchair after the angry outburst. He looks at the ceiling, remembering the day the gypsy spat on his face. "The prostitute preferred to go to hell..." He thought with his confused mind. "Why these thoughts are back now? Why can she just let me go. Damn witch. So that's how I looked? When was I under your spell?" Frollo remembered with disgust at his brother's face.

Ugh.. Frollo picks up the bottle of wine on the floor to fill his cup and then remembers that he has thrown it away. "Damn..." He whispered. But don’t move to get the cup from the floor or drink more wine. 

He was clearly upset, she started to reach out or even say anything but when she opened her mouth nothing came out and she let her hand fall back to its waist. She sighed and slid her fingers through her hair, as she bites her lip. 

She wondered what had happened to get under skin so, but then again he did not seem like he was in a mood to talk to her. The last time she saw him like this was right before she got hurt… She also didn’t know if she would help things or make it worse if she tried. And she had pushed him out his boundaries, which she knew he did not enjoy. So with a sigh, she walked away and went to the library. 

She went to go see her dad, they greeted each other and they talked for a little bit on how their day had gone, she did not say much about her, especially the reason why she missed lunch. She did talk about the kids, and they told her what they had learned that day. 

After about 30 minutes most of her dads went to bed but Leo. they stood together looking out a window. He handed her something, he raised his eyebrows. As she smiled when handed her what she had asked him to get for her today. She held the object he had given her in her hand. It was exactly what she had hoped he would get. “ Thank you, I think he will like it. Did pay for it the way I asked you to?”

He gave a nod of his head. “ Yes, I did. It used all the money, isn't that the money you used to travel through?” he asked as he turned to look at her, placing his hand on the window slide to help him with his balance.

“ Yes it was, but I don’t need it anymore. I won’t be leaving in the fall, this is my home now. With him.” She said with a soft smile, as she kissed her dad's cheek, “ thank you again, goodnight.” she said as she left placing the gift she had got on her necklace. Letting the chain of the necklace fall between her breasts hiding the gift. 

At first she thought perhaps she should go to bed for the night but she decided not to. She wanted to know if he was okay. So she went to his room and knocked on the door. 

The door opens and Frollo looks down to see Jessica's eyes. "You are still awake?" He said tranquil and clearly exhausted. 

She looked up at him and gave a slight shrug of her shoulders, 

“I went to see my dads, and I wanted to check on you before I went to bed. You seemed upset.. Why are you up?” She asked.

"I'll rest when I die." He shrugs to her without bothering with bedtimes.

She resisted the urge not to smirk but failed. “ Don’t be stubborn.. a little rest won’t hurt you.” 

"As if I could .... I'm afraid to close my eyes for a second and this city collapses." He grunts, rolling his eyes back.

He leans against the door and scratches his leg with his with the back of his foot. He watches Jessica for a few moments and say. "The beautiful nurse has checked all the old men in the Palace now. Can I help with anything else?" 

She bites her bottom lip softly as she looked up at him as he spoke, a soft laugh escaped her lips at his comment. She stepped closer to him, “perhaps, “she whispered softly, she then leaned up on her toes to kiss him fully on the lips. 

“Thank you, I had a good day with you. Even though I found out one day I will have competition with your ‘lover’ “ she whispered the last part so he only he could hear but it was very much in joking tone.

“And as a nurse, I say you need to rest. I am sure Paris can handle itself for a little bit, while the minister of justice rest. Now I will not take up your time anymore. Goodnight dear. “ 

Frollo is surprised with a stolen kiss. And do not have time to react. He wanted to act. Pull her to him. But he doesn’t do it. He sighs and whispers back. "Goodnight..." He hesitated. With a sad face, he closed the door slowly until he heard the click of the door.

Jessica gave a nod of her head, as let him go stepping back, before turning to leave, she heard the door close behind her as she walked away. She went to her room, he seemed to be better than before, but still a little off. she hoped he got some sleep, she closed the door behind her. She yawned softly as she started to undress, now that she was alone but then she pauses and her cheeks start to turn as red as her hair, and she covers her mouth as giggled softly. 

She just realized that ever since their activity she had no idea what he did with her underwear. She smirked as she thought. ‘I suppose they will be one of many that he will have to take off me in the coming future.` she then continued to undress till she is completely naked. She then picks up a black button-up shirt, and slowly starts to button it up as she looks into the mirror, as she does her eyes are more focused on the gifted she had gotten him. That now laid hidden from anyone else eye until tomorrow she had promised, well more of teased that she would have a surprise for him if he behaved. 

Frollo still had his back against the door. He placed his hand on his thin lips and closed his eyes.

Weak. 

"Why this is happening now? It's the second woman who assaults me and throws these little embers into the form of kisses... that make me burn ... Sigh."

He takes his hand from his lips and goes to his bed. "I'm just a toy..." He looks at the big bed and swallows hard. "Two women and one quarter if I counts with that the strange girl from the orphanage..." 

He climbs on the bed and lies in the middle. Wondering if his bed was always so big. "Hum ... I think getting married is what I've always needed. I should have listened to my father..." He speaks alone in the bedroom but soon twists his face. "Ugh .... I can not believe I said that!" He grunts punching his pillows and then throwing them away.

Frollo closes his eyes but his brows are still angry.

The truth is that he was a coward. He's always been terrified of women. He always saw them as the incarnation of evil, which diverted man from his real potential. With time they stopped being a nuisance and he rarely remembered that they existed. Until the gypsy arrived.

"Ugh..." He rolled over the bed in anger. But not knowing exactly of what and how to get rid of these feelings.

He feels something in his pocket and then puts his hand in confusion. He pulls and does not understand what it is. In the dark he forces his eyes to understand what it is. "Thats her... Oh my God. This was with me till now?"

He was thinking with wide eyes looking at the small piece of cloth. He hesitates, he looks around, and hides under the covers. Childishly trying to hide what he was going to do. As if the creator's eyes could not see him there.

Slowly he puts the delicate piece against his face. His heart was pounding so hard he could hear inside his ears.

He felt a strange sense of dejavu. Little did he know that he was doing the same thing he did with the Emerald's scarf.

He was breathing hard as he held in his hands like a little bird. "Hmm ... My angel. My salvation. So good for me. I'm so grateful." He thought almost like a prayer as he kissed the cloth like a rosary in his hands till finally sleep. 

Jessica than crawled into bed, she pulled the covers up before blowing out the candle. She smiled and laid her head down on the pillow, and soon she was fast a sleep. 

The next morning she woke up earlier than she normally does, she laid there for a moment her fingers slid over the necklace, as she thought about the day. She wondered if he would be busy today? She bite her bottom lip slightly as she thought for a moment, after a moment or two she sat up and slid her fingers through her hair as she put it up in a ponytail. Letting it sway back in froth as she got up and made the bed. 

She then goes to take a bath, sliding the wet soapy cloth over her legs made her blush slightly, for it reminded her of when his lips had brushed against her legs. As she did she noticed her wounds had barely scared witch made her smile. When she was done she stood up, the water droplets sliding down her bare body as she stepped out of the tub. She started to dry off with the towel. As she did she hummed a soft tone. Once satisfied with her task, she hung up the towel and went over to the closet where her dresses were and she picked out the newest one she had gotten. The one that Madame Lacroix had given her. 

She then started to get ready, making sure the necklace stayed between her breast so he could not see it, unless.. Well, that might be how he found she was not sure. Pushing that thought to the side she used all her normal stuff she would every morning a little lotion to keep her skin from drying out and her normal perfume. She then finely dressed, and then moved on to fix her hair. https://i.pinimg.com/564x/51/c7/a7/51c7a78e2e480f2ff7efb2088b29fce0.jpg but without the flower. 

She looked in the mirror satisfied with her work she finished and just in time two for it was time for breakfast, she slipped on her shoes, and went to the dining room. 

Frollo woke up too lazy to get out of bed. He dreamt that he was in the clouds in heaven. "God ... Give strength!" He moaned from the bed.

He washed himself, shaved, and put on his complete casual uniform. (without ornamental shoulder armor)

He realizes that his room was a mess but he does not care. "The employees were there for that..." He thought. But he carefully guards and hides his wine and the women's underwear. Hiding along with the wine. Satisfied he goes down for breakfast.


	33. Chapter 33

He enters and is received by the butler. "Good morning, Minister Frollo." 

"Hum ... Good morning." He muttered automatically. And nodded to everyone at the table. His eyes fixed on Jehan, whose face was half red. Clearly he took a very strong slap. Jehan stir with a spoon his cup of tea with no signs he would drink it. 

Frollo sighs and tries to ignore. Rubbing his nose bridge. 

Jessica's dads all nodded and said their good mornings. Jessica soon came down after he did. 

The butler's eyes widen slightly at how beautiful she looked this morning but he smiled and said good morning and she returned it. He then pulled out her chair for her to sit down, she thanked him as he did. 

“Good morning, “ she said as she felt her dad's eyes on her she smiled, and gave a look that said ‘what?’ they all just smirked and looked back at their breakfast. She then looked at the minister and said

“ good morning dear, “ he always got his own good morning form her.

The butler delivers a letter to Frollo. The minister begins to read narrowing his eyes to read the letters that were particularly too small for his taste. He listens to Jessica say good morning. He listens to the word, dear. Obviously it was him. He answers without taking his eyes off the letter. "Good Morning."

He reads a little more than folds and puts it in his pocket. Finally lifting her gaze to the table again. He looks at Jessica normally and then at everyone at the table. Jehan still stirs his tea. Frollo sight angrily. But he looks back to Jessica.

"You ... You look different today." He said very formal and calmly to her.

Her dads discussed something about nerves and their latest findings, as they ate clearly wrapped up in there knew findings. 

She wonders what the later was about but did not ask, she smiled as she turned her attention to him when she felt his gaze. 

“ as in good or bad different?” she asked calmly her smile still on her lips, before taking a sip of her drink. 

Frollo studied the hairstyle without expressing much emotion. "I can see that face is better now. So I approve." 

Frollo poured honey and milk into his tea. And he began to drink in silence. Trying to ignore the sound of the spoon moving in the porcelain of Jehan's teacup.

She smiled and gave a slight bow of her head at his comment. 

“Well then I am glad,” she said softly,

She said before she ate some fruit. 

Frollo was particularly hungry. The day before he had eaten little. He takes a loaf of bread and pours jelly. He opens his mouth to eat and looks again at his brother.

"Ugh. God damn it." He thought and put the bread back on his plate. 

Frollo gets up and says "Excuse me." The minister leaves the room and goes to the kitchen.

Jessica raised an eyebrow when the minister stood up this was very strange. She looked at her dads who also looked confused.

His brother's expression does not seem to change though.

A few minutes later Frollo returned with his sleeves rolled up and with a plate in his hands. The smell of hot porridge with cinnamon filling the place.

He takes the cup from Jehan. "Enough. You're going to make a hole in the table." And then puts the porridge plate in front of him. "Eat." Frollo said coldly, then returned to his seat. And he began to eat his bread with jelly.

Jehan looked at the porridge and slowly picked up the spoon and began to eat with a strange expression of sad smile. He closed his eyes with every spoon he put in his mouth.

Frollo, in turn, ate quietly. Not bothering to explain to others what was going on.

She had to admit, he did look very handsome with his sleeves rolled up, almost father-like taking care of his broken-hearted brother. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his statement, even though a light smile lay on her lips. 

Noting the look on Jehan's face as he ate, she made a mental note to ask about it later. She continued to eat some fruit. 

Frollo drank his tea and ate three more slices of bread with jelly. He was already full with the second slice but it was so good that he could not resist.

He politely wipes his face with his napkin and sighs full. "When was the last time I eat this jelly? Have I ever eaten that? A life of deprivation certainly strengthened me ..." He stared at the porcelain of the cup thinking.

And then look at Jessica. "If I am receiving my reward then it is because I have reached my limit. I no longer need to strengthen myself." He thought seriously looking at Jessica.

"I asked some colleagues for favors to get more money to reform that orphanage. I think it's just not fuller because of lack of space.... Can you believe they denied it? Hmm! How dare then? They said that this is not part of my jurisdiction." Frollo said casually to Jessica.

“ I am telling it hurts more when you slice the tip of your finger because the nerves end there. “ Leo said 

“ I don’t believe it. Just because you felt a jolt in your finger when you got a papercut doesn't mean that you have nerves there.” Hans said before taking a drink of his water. 

The men bickered like this for most of breakfast. Jessica listen to their conversation, as she ate her breakfast when she was done she took a sip of her drink. They seemed to have her full attention her brain working even though she did not give her input, that was until she heard the minister voice. 

A smile appeared on her lips, at his mention of the orphanage he definitely surprised her, he had been thinking about it, he even was trying to come up with a way to solve the problem. 

She slid her fingertip over the top rim of the cup, as she listens to him talk. 

“Hmmm well, sadly it doesn't surprise me that denied it. Since I have been here which has not seen any of them, or even heard of them doing anything for people other than their job as well as.... correct me if I am wrong but does it not say in the bible that you should care for the widows and children? And isn't your job as minister involve doing God’s will? What a better way than by following the words in the bible? I don’t know much about your job and its rules but do you all not say you do god's bidding? “ Jessica paused when she heard Leo’s chair slid back as he stood. 

He wiped his mouth with the napkin before laying it down on the table “ Well shall see. excuse me but I have work to do. “ he said to the Frollo men and Jessica, with a bow of his head. The others looked at each other and nodded following in his actions, and leaving. 

Jessica smirked and shrugged her lightly shoulders

“I doubt we see them for the rest of the day, they like being right. No matter how long it takes to prove. However I must say, back to the orphanage I am surprised you must have been thinking about this? I agree about it being so small is a major problem.” 

The butler begins to withdraw the dirty, empty dishes on the table. Frollo notes that his uniform was not correct and uncoils the sleeves.

While he did this he spoke. "In fact, it is not the job of the judges or the justice minister to take care of the city's infrastructure. I just asked them to look for someone with an influence. But even that they refused. Bunch of lazy baboons.... They're lucky I can not touch them." 

Frollo sighs smoothing his sleeves to remove the wrinkles. "And I'd like to avoid moving the funds I've been able to save. After all you will need that money when you be widow." 

Satisfied with his uniform in order he finally looks at Jessica and speaks.  
"But I have...." Frollo stopped his speech and knocks with his forefinger his head.

"Everything is part of my jurisdiction if you look from the right angle..." Frollo smiles showing his white teeth victoriously. He had a plan.

He stands up and speaks. "I had asked for this before going to the orphanage. But now that I went I realized how much is needed. You heard what that nun said? It was pleasant. I hope you have other good ideas like that." He smiles at her and offers his hand for Jessica to stand up. 

She bit her bottom lip slightly as she listen to him talk, she had to give him credit he was a cunning man. Like a fox.. A silver fox, who stalked it pray learning its habits and movements before it pounced on its prey. 

She loved it when he smiled like that, it looked devilishly charming when he did. “ as much as I would love to see what you could do to them if you got your hands on them, they are not worth your time dear. You have more important matters to handle. “ 

A smirk appeared on his lips, she should have known he would have a plan. He was a smart man who never stopped amazing her with his skills. “Actually before we left she pulled me aside to talk to me in private, about how impressed they were with your change recently. Apparently with your visit you did not just impress her but others. And I actually do have a few more ideas. “ 

She said before she accepts his hand without a second thought, letting him help her stand. 

“Thank you, “ she said as her gaze met his now that she stood up, “Must you go to work dear, or can I steal your attention for a little bit?” 

"Actually I still have nothing urgent. But I do not like to let too much pile up because when something urgent happens I want to be available. But I must have finished by lunch." He said quietly. 

He was walking with Jessica to leave the room until he realized that Jehan was still sitting looking at the space on the table where his porridge plate was before. 

" Ugh... ". Frollo frowned in disgust. "How he can be so pathetic..." He muttered as he left Jessica's side and walked over to Jehan.

"Climb the stairs. Take a bath. Shave your face. When you're presentable come to my office." Frollo ordered and waited for Jehan to slowly rise with effort and leave the room through another door.

Frollo approaches Jessica and speaks. "I can accompany you to where you will go before I go to work?" Frollo asks cordially. Performing the good manners the court requires.

She smiled softly and gave a nod of her head, “I understand completely. It can wait till lunch or even after. “ 

She rolled her eyes as he mutters, but her sweet smile stayed on her lips. She knew he loved his brother even when he did not understand him like now he still care for him greatly or else he would of left him. She found even this side of him attractive. 

She tilted her head slightly as he approached her looking up, her ocean blue eyes gazing into his. “ I would like that very much,” she says as she takes his hand into hers. 

“ My dad’s have asked to take care of my work today, they say they have sat around long enough they wanted to do something helpful. So I suppose I will go to the library, “

"Good. I'll walk you to the library." Frollo said offering his arm to guide her. 

He did not speak until he reached the library door. "Very well. I still have the desire for this city to have more physicians... Or at least more nurses as capable as you. It would be very useful to me. Maybe in the future you can train some of my men. I have some who showed signs of sapience. So ... planted the seed of that idea. Now I say goodbye."

Frollo takes Jessica's hand and kiss her hand.

She happily accepted his offer. Once they stopped at the library doors she moved to look up at him, so they were face to face. “ I think that is a wonderful idea, I will see what I can do,” she said with a smile. 

She blushed softly when he kissed her hand. She held onto his hand stopping him, “Wait.. when your brother comes and sees you today, please don’t be too hard on your brother.. He just needs his brother right now, not a stern talking to. “ she said as she gave his hand a light comforting squeeze before letting it go. “ I will see you later dear, “ she added with a bow of her head out of respect for him before turning to go inside the library. 

Frollo sighs already tired with the remembrance that will have to deal with his brother. He did not want that. Because to advise him, the minister would have to talk about himself. And that was the last of the things he wanted. "Ugh .. You came to make my life harder Jehan." The minister grunted as he went into his office to work.

She could hear his footsteps as he walked away till she could not hear them anymore. She smiled biting her lip. 

After all this, her older betrothed was definitely getting his reward. Perhaps right before lunch or after, she was not sure yet, but he would get it today. He had gone above all she asked of him and seemed to still be doing just that. 

She picked up a book and sat down in a chair. The sun shines down on it through the window. As she opened the book she slips her shoes off making her self comfortable as she started to read. 

Frollo worked quietly that day. Drinking his tea and reading the documents. It was strange but very comfortable to go back to his old routine. As if everything had gone back to the place.

He was almost finished when he heard knock on the door.

"Enter Jehan.... " The minister said.

Jehan looked confused. "How did you know it was me?" 

Frollo takes his eyes from the document and looks at his brother. "Even your knock on the door is pathetic." 

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so mean ?! My heart is broken! You do not know what it is to love and not to be loved!" Jehan shouted, clapping his hands on the table and looking at Claude.

Only then does he realize his mistake. The minister knew perfectly well the folly of unrequited passion.

Claude looked at Jehan with bored eyes masking how Jehan's words hurt him.

"Listen here. You need to take care of the feud as well. You can not just play around. When will you grow?" Frollo said seriously.

Jehan swallows dry for fear of his brother's gaze. "Damn it, Claudy. I'm not made of steel like you. She is in my mind, in my eyes, I feel her skin on my fingers and the smell of her hair in my lungs, I .." 

"You feel her, you see her ..." Frollo whispered looking out of the window. Lost in his thoughts of the past.

Jehan looks at Claude sadly. "So you know." 

Frollo only nods. Not looking at Jehan.

"I looked at her. But I could not talk to her. Another nun said she did not want to see me. She did not even want to hear me, brother..." Jehan said.

"Did she spit?" Frollo asked.

"What?" Jehan looked puzzled.

The minister turns and speaks in anger for having to repeat. "She spit on you ?!" 

"No ..." Jehan was even more confused.

"So if she does not want to hear you. Then write to her. Now get out ... I have to finish my job." The minister said taking a document to read and ignoring Jehan.

Jehan smiled and got up from her chair. He attacks Claude from behind and kisses his cheek hard. Smooch!"Thank you Claudy!" 

The minister pushes Jehan and tries to punch him. "Do not touch me!" He said angrily. Jehan turns away already knowing the movements of his older brother. "Hahaha!" He leaves the room and closes the door.

The minister wipes his face with his sleeve and sits irritably to return to work. He slowly stops thinking about the gypsy of the past and focuses on work but his head was starting to ache and he was having difficulty reading the smaller letters.

"I think it's time to stop." He thought and starts putting away the documents and massaging his closed eyes. He gets up to look for Jessica. He needed something for the headache.

After a few hours of reading, Jessica placed the book down and rubbed her eyes. She sighed and stood letting her bare feet, touch the wooden floors, as she walked over to the window. She crossed her arms siding her fingertips over the skin of her arm. 

After a moment she walked back over and put her shoes back on, and went to put the book back up. As she did she heard his footsteps, she smiled softly when she saw him.

“Everything okay?” She asked as she raised an eyebrow, referring to both his work and dealing with his brother.

"My head hurts…" He answered shortly while rubbing his eyes." Its harder to read too."

She gave a nod of her head, as she walked up to him.

“ come with me,” she said as she took his hand, she took him to her room. 

“You can sit down if you want,” she said as she pointed to a chair. She went over to another table and looked through some glass bottles. Picking up one she popped it opened and put some in a cup and handed it to him. 

“Here drink this it will help.” 

He drank and sat. Still rubbing his eyes. 

She smiled softly, 

“Thank you, dear,” she kissed his forehead, “ you will feel better soon.”

"Thank you." He whispered and looked at her. "You look beautiful." He simply statemented.

“Thank you, “

She smiled as she slid her fingertips over his cheek, looking into his eyes. She pecked his lips, 

“ you know you have impressed me very much lately.” 

He closed his eyes with her kiss and with his eyes closed he said. "Hmmm... I did something new for you?" 

She slid her fingertips over his lips, softly as her eyes looked over his facial features. Still smiling she said, 

“ Not for me my dear… but I must say you more than deserve the surprise I mentioned earlier,” she leaned down to whisper against his lips in a playful voice. “ that is if you want it of course..” 

He quickly opened his eyes. "You are talking about the reward for I have behave nicely with the brats?" 

She giggled and rolled her eyes, as stood straight up. “ the very same, yes. “ 

"Ah... But I thought..." He said a bit confused. But then de stands up and after quickly looked around, he passed the palms of his hands on her hips and pulled her to him. "So? What it is?" He smirked and waited. 

She smirked slightly thanking god in her head she had shut the door when they came in. She bites her bottom lip softly as she felt his hand on her hip, once he brought her to him. she slid one hand over the side of his face, as the other slid up his chest to his shoulder,.

“You have to find it, “ She said with a smirk. “Its some somewhere on me is your only clue. It would not be as much fun if I just gave it to you… “ She kissed him softly before adding “ now would it?” 

"Its somewhere with you?" He spoke looking at her in confusion. "So it's a thing that I'm going to win?" He thinks a little disappointed but still very curious.

"Well... Your dress does not have pockets and you would not do the scandal of hiding under your dress. It is not?" He smiles sinisterly and rests his eyes on her cleavage.

He slides a finger over the chain around her neck until it reaches the gap between the two breasts. He swallows hard and looks at her. "I founded?" 

Still smirking as she raised an eyebrow, 

She bites her bottom lip, resisting the urge to kiss that sinister smile off his lips.

“Sometimes you are to smart for your own good..” she said sarcastically, as she slid her fingertips over his cheek. As his finger slid down from her chin to her breast she took a deep breath, causing her breast to rise, once his finger slid over them. 

“See for your self.. “ she said as a blush appeared on her cheeks. 

Once his finger lifted up it also pulled out the necklace which held the cross and a ring. the diamonds in the ring matched her eyes.   
https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSC0vzkJB6RKxgf00v5Eqgw_EM_gDA0xmwHbgpEe8uqsU2iAgSSCQ

“I don’t know the rules of how you come to your wedding ring, and I know its not as fancy as your others.” she said looking up into his eyes, “ But.. you have done so much for me buying me dresses and beautiful wedding ring, and your so sweet to me.. So with the money I use to travel since I won’t be needing it any more sense I am staying here with you, I got you something to remind you of me, and something you can use. “ 

Frollo was serious as he stared at the ring in the chain while she spoke. "Am I sweet to her?" He thought as he looked at the ring.

Slowly and with care, he opened the chain and picked the ring in his hands. Looking more closely. He took off the ruby ring and wore it on his other hand and tried to use the new ring. Since that would be the right finger. 

"It's fits." He whispered while looking at the new ring on his hand. 

“But, do you like it?” she asked as she raised an eyebrow, biting her bottom lip.

He nodded end then looked at her. "Yes. Thank you." He offered a small polite smile.

She smiled, a joyful smile as she placed both her hands on the side of his face to kiss him lovingly. Once the kiss broke she whispered, letting him go, 

“I am glad you do.” 

Frollo closed his eyes with the kiss and lingered to open it. His eyebrows were slightly pressed together and his expression unreadable. The gift made he feels something that he could not name.

He takes a step back and said. "Better I go now if I want to finish that paper today. Thank you for the potion." He turns and starts living the room but at the door, he looks back and says. "You said you never saw any of the judges of the Palace working. What to see today? Invite your fathers if you wish, we can do it after lunch." With that, he left. 

She opened her eyes when he broke the kiss looking up at him. She smiled softly and gave a nod of her head, she knew he had a point if he stayed he would definitely don’t be able to finish his work today. “Your welcome.. “ 

She picked up the cup, looking down at the table but when she heard him stop she turned to look up at him once more. 

“ I would love that, “ she said with a smile, even though she could not read his face she was happy he was willing to show her this other side of his life, the people he worked with. Once he left she washed out the cup and set it down to dry, on the counter.


	34. Chapter 34

Meanwhile, on the other side of town Esmeralda danced earning her coins. Two soldiers approached, and the gypsy woman widened her eyes, ready to flee. But the soldiers just looked at her and kept walking and patrolling the city.

"Calm down.... It's been months since they've left us alone. It's safe now." Said the flute gypsy beside her.

Esmeralda sighed and sat down. "It will not be safe here until that monster is free!" She said pointing to the Palace of Justice.

"It's not like we could go anywhere else. At least not alone .." . The man said picking up the rug where she danced and the coins from the floor.

" I know. But Clopin is still there. Quasimodo told me that Frollo would release him at the right time." She said sadly as she stared at the floor.

"Arg! But when is this? He is lying! I know! I feel!" She said angrily.

The flutist puts his hand on her shoulder and speaks. "Maybe ... It's time for the queen to lead."

She turns to face him with wide eyes. "I will never abandon my brother. I do not leave this city without him!"

The flutist sighs and only nods. The two begin to walk to the market to buy food to take to the new gypsy hiding place.

Esmeralda was buying bread and listened to two women talking.

"It is true! The minister and his fiancée visited the orphanage! I saw them coming and going with my eyes! Even his brother was together!" Said the plump lady.

"Does he have a brother?" Esmeralda thought wide-eyed as she tried to hear more of the conversation.

"Will they adopt a child? He is old and probably could not be able to have children." Said the thin lady.

"They even not married yet and will they have children? I doubt that! His fiancee is a nurse, she always went there to take care of the children! The nuns say she's a great gal! Maybe she managed to soften the judge's heart!" Giggles. The fat girl smiled in satisfaction.

Esmeralda thought of it with horror. The judge with the children? No doubt they have terrified them. The gypsy finishes shopping and leads to the flute player.

" Rúben. Take the food and go ahead of me and I'll meet you later... I need to do something."

Before the boy could answer she was gone. It was not long before she arrived at the orphanage. Some children played in the doorway while a nun was knitting.

The children run happily and hugging the gypsy as soon as they see her.

"Hello! Are you going to make theater today? The clown never come here anymore !" Said a boy.

The nun watched closely and Esmeralda felt intimidated but she still smiled at the boy. "The clown Clopin is out of town for a while, he asked me to warn you that as soon as he can, he will go back to tell stories to you. Do you think you can stand without stories for a while?" She smiled fondly.

"Oh... I see... It's all right. We still hear cool stories from time to time. Yesterday I heard a veryyyy cool one!" Said the excited boy.

"Really ? And who came to tell the story?" Said Esmeralda looking at the boy intently.

"Ah ... I forgot his name. He's a tall uncle, he wore black and had white hair. His brother is silly like a clown and he likes insects too!" The boy said smiling.

Esmeralda laughed and stroked his head. Frollo would not have a brother so different from him, surely the woman was confused, Frollo could not have told a story that would make children happy.

"His name is Claude! He's a minister of justice and he's going to marry me when I grow up!" Rose said behind Esmeralda, her face was angry and her arms crossed.

"Oh ... What? You- " Esmeralda looked back in shock. She wanted to talk but her mouth was open and not a sound came out.

"He even did it for me!" Rose proudly showed her paper animals.

Esmeralda was about to speak when the nun rang the bell at the entrance.

"Lunchtime! Everyone inside! Washing your hands real fast! Let's go! Let's go!"

The children were running around excited to eat. Rose goes so fast that she lets the paper sheep fall unnoticed.

Esmeralda grabs the paper figure and watches the children entered the orphanage. There's something wrong. She thought.

She turns and looks at Notre dame. Determined to understand what was happening. "He's planning something. I need to act before he gets what he wants."

Jessica watched him go, she picked up the cup and took it to a bowl of water and cleaned it out, before setting it down on a piece of cloth to dry.

“You know you are starting to look more like them,” Jessica raised an eyebrow as she turned to see AleKSander standing in the doorway, he leaned on his cane. She smirked and rolled her eyes.

“You are being silly, my hair is just fixed and I am not wearing black. Nothing is different.”

“You are all grown up, and you look beautiful.. You hold your head up, people don’t just step out of your way anymore because you are beautiful but because they respect you. You are always smiling here, and everywhere you go you seem to blossomed more.. What happen to my baby girl.. And who is this grown woman in her place. “He said with a heavy sigh but he still smiled. She rolled her eyes once more, before walking up to him and hugged him and whispered “she is still here.” she said with a smile.

They talked for a little bit about.. Well almost everything but a few things of course. She was close to Alexander as a dad but not that close. She did, however, bring up the thought of teaching some of the men here and alexander smirked it would be a great idea, although he knew they would not be the best they would be second best, it was something you grew up in that's what made them good. But having more nurses would be more helpful to their cause.

"The priest had asked me to avoid coming here as much as possible. But I can not help. I need to see my friend." Esmeralda thought as she walked into the church in her disguise.

Whenever she climbed these stairs she did it carefully. Paying attention to hear Frollo's voice if he was in the tower with Quasimodo. Despite the silence, she climbed the tower without announcing herself for her friend.

"He is not here?" She thought as looking near the craft table where she usually found the boy making wooden sculptures.

"Stop that Quasi! Giggles."

There was laughter and a female voice. She becomes confused by what might be happening and then decides to announce herself. "Quasimodo? Are you there?"

Immediately Quasimodo appears from a corner, his face red, and there was some straw in his hair. Soon afterward a young girl appears behind him, also red and with straw in her hair.

"Oh! Hi Esmeralda! You have not come for a long time, have you?" He smiled clearly embarrassed.

"Oh! I see that I have a bad time and I will come back later!" Esmeralda smiled and tried to leave.

"Oh no! Please!" The young girl stopped the gypsy and said. "Please stay. Esmeralda right?! My Quasi always talks about you I would like to meet you and thank you for everything you have done for him. I'm Madellaine." She smiled contently and Quasimodo came over and hold her hand.

Esmeralda smiles widely and looks at Quasimodo repeating Madellaine's words. "My Quasi? Oh my! You lucky boy! "

The three of them laughed and Esmeralda said. "I want to know all the details! How did you meet ?! Do not hide anything!" The gypsy was happy for her friend but soon became serious and said. "But before that, I need to talk to you, alone. Sorry, Madellaine's just for a few minutes."

"Oh... sure... I'll go and fix my hair there". She smiled and hesitantly went to the other room.

Quasimodo knew from Madellaine's face that she did not like being expelled from there and for him not said anything. But he already knew the subject of the conversation and preferred Madellaine not to get involved. He ran his hand through his hair knowing that he would have to talk with Madellaine later. He looks at Esmeralda and speaks.

"He has not come here.... He's busy with his wedding. The last order he gave me was that if I needed something I should go to him since now I walk through the city." Quasimodo said in his low voice.

Esmeralda listened intently. "So is this marriage serious?" She thought and then said. "He was at the orphanage with her, do you know anything about that?"

Quasimodo widened his eyes and said. "No. Are you sure it was him?"

"I heard gossip in the market. And a child said he was there. It's not like the nuns were talking to me." Esmeralda shows the paper animal that Rose had dropped and says. "I only have it as proof. You think he is capable of making it?"

Quasimodo catches the paper animal staring at his big hands. He seems to remember something and goes to his craft table. From under the table he pulls a chest with old things from his childhood and picks up the same paper animal figure but the paper was yellowish due to the time.

"Yes. It was him." Quasimodo whispered looking at the two paper animals. He looks at and speaks with a confused face. "He can not do anything, you saw what happened. The whole city fought against his men. Your people can live here!"

Esmeralda looks at Quasimodo and says. "He is moving. He is looking for a way to reach my people again! He's making another plan with his sick mind! He knows that I will not leave without my brother! He knows we're stuck in this town while Clopin is there! I need to getaway. My people must run away from this monster!" She screamed in frustration with tears streaming down her face.

"I will help you."

Esmeralda and Quasimodo turned and saw Madellaine standing with her serious face. "I can help." She goes to Esmeralda and holds her hands in both hands. "I know what it is to live oppressed and afraid. The more allies we have, the fewer allies he will have."

Esmeralda smiled and whispered. "Thanks...."

Quasimodo hesitated, he did not want Madellaine to get hurt, but he knew he could not change her mind. "Count on us Esme."

Esmeralda looks at the hunchback and smiles.

"I will talk with Phoebus, he still has some friends that work for Frollo". Esmeralda said as the three of them sat down to leave the tower until they had a plan.

Jessica and alexander continue to talk, about what if some important leaders came here to help train people. After some time they stood up and went to lunch,

“ I would love that, expect if Doom shows up.” Jessica said they walked into the dining room. Taking their normal sits as the others started to join.

Frollo finishes his work. Two days of simple bureaucratic work for him that had experience was something quick to be done. He walked down the hall to find everyone for lunch.

He still had not gotten used to it. It was years of eating alone in his room while he worked. That's when he remembered having lunch. Now it was as if he had returned to boyhood and needed to eat the table with his parents.

A flash passes through his memory, a blurred image of his parents' faces. He remembers what Jessica had said. His family had a shield and colors. He needed to talk to Jehan about it.

Distracted in his thoughts he had forgotten to take his spectacles from his face. He wore only when his vision was tired, to avoid headaches.

He enters the dining room and sits in his position at the end of the table. He sees that Jehan was not in his place. Frollo doubted he would appear so soon. He shook his head and placed the napkin in his lap. He sees the ring Jessica gave him in his hand. He stares for a few moments and then raises his head and sees that Jessica was already in his place.

"Hungry?" He asked politely.

Jessica turned to look at him as she said “ I am, and you? “ she said with a smile before it turned into a small smirk as she noticed he had his glasses still on.

“I must admit dear, you're still charming even with glass on.” she said softly so he could hear while her dads talked to each other.

Frollo takes a few moments to understand and then puts his hand on the face that still was with the glasses he removes it and keeps it in the pocket of his sleeve, his face slightly red.

"Ahem...." He clears his throat and speaks with his chin high. "You flatter me. I just use to read when I am tired. Ahem..." he tried to justify it. He did not like anyone seeing him wearing that. He felt old and imperfect.

Soon the butler arrived with lunch and served the dishes.

"Hare?" Frollo asked.

"Yes. Your honor. Your brother hunted some yesterday. The chef roasted it with herbs and honey."

Frollo found the dish very beautiful and smelled great. He wondered in his mind if his chef had always been able to cook so well. "It was a waste not used his skills before." He thought as the butler filled the glasses of white wine.

"So he hunted .... I suppose that he has hunted more. He took the rest to the orphanage today, correct?" Frollo said as he cut the soft flesh with his silver knife.

"Exactly. Your Honor." The butler whispered.

Frollo took the piece of meat to his mouth and restrained himself from moaning. It was delicious. Though he was silent a discreet smile was visible on the corner of his mouth as he chewed.

She smiled softly, and placed her hand over his, “ I have to use them when I am doing certain surgeries you know? “ she said hoping it would comfort him, she truly did find him quite devilishly charming with glasses, she felt like he could give her one of those looks with them on and she would melt, but she would not tell him that he had enough power over her emotions when he was just being himself.

She moved her hand when the butler approached, and tilted her head slightly while she listened a smile appeared on her lips. Claude clearly knew what his brother was up to, and if the truth be known these little act’s like this probably strengthen the trust in the people for the minister.

Jessica took a bite as well, the chef was truly amazing and talented, she had been a lot of places and had a lot of food but this was always the best it seemed.

“You will tell the chef that his talent never ceases to amaze me. “ She said with a smile as her dads nodded in agreement.

Frollo nodded. The wine chosen also combined very well with the meat. Frollo felt a strange satisfaction in sitting there at that moment. "Thank you, my God." He thought and signaled the cross upon himself as he remembered that he did not pray before eating.

He looks at Jessica's parents and talks. "Did Jessica say that today I invited her to visit the workrooms of the palace of justice? She never asked me but she always mentions that she does not see anyone besides me working here. Then I'll show her the courts on the other side of the palace. You are invited if you want to see." Frollo said and took a sip of his wine.

Alexander nodded as he swallowed his food. “Yes she did, “ he said with a small smile.

As Hans added, “ I think that would be very interesting. “

“Indeed, we would like that very much thank you, “ said Samson.

"Great. So everyone can see that I'm not the only one who works here, all at once. Not that I hate going there. I just ..." Frollo stops to think of the best word and drink some wine and then smiles. "Fine. I hate going there. Let's be frank.... It is not the most fascinating place in the world." Frollo laughed at his own joke and finished his plate.

Jessica smiled at his joke as she listens to him. Her dads smirked and nodded as Alexander chuckled, “ Don’t worry, we all have things we don’t like about our jobs. We don’t hate the job itself just certain things that come with it. “

After the liquor for digestion, Frollo stood up offered his arm to Jessica and said. "Now. Follow me, gentlemen."

Calmly Frollo left the Palace and began to walk around the Palace of Justice. "There was a passage inside the palace. But I had it shut because it was a nuisance... Summarizing the reason."

Four soldiers escorted the group to the other side of the castle. "Actually, the entrance we use is the back of the castle this is the actual entrance to the castle," Frollo said as he entered through the gates of gleaming grilles.

As he entered the front yard, several soldiers, clearly surprised, saluted. Some Judges bowed their heads and others just looked and whispered among themselves. "This place is where the main legal institutions of France are. Most of the judges who work here today are judging the prisoners below us."

Frollo goes through the great doors entering the palace again. There was a long hall with women crying, children being separated from their parents, soldiers pushing and pulling people into rooms where they would be tried and some distant screams.

Frollo just walked quietly and said. "Would you like to see a trial?" He looked at Jessica.

She smiled as she stood and happily accepted his arm. Letting him lead her as her dads followed looking around them, they were very much impressed.

Jessica watched the different reaction, she supposed the judges who bowed respected the minister and the ones who talked were the ones he had mentioned before. She wondered though what they were whispering about but knowing she probably did not wish to know at the same time.

The place itself was beautiful and she was surprised this entire time this was the real entrance to the place which made sciens because it looked every inch an entrance to a place of law and order.

  
Her gripped tighten a little bit at seeing the woman ripped from the children. It was a heartbreaking scene, even if the people did do wrong.

She looked up at him and offered a small smile. “ I would, “ this was his life’s work, she wanted to know more about it.

  
Frollo smiled and said. "Very well. Let's look at the mural a case that is not too obscene. After all, we ate a little while ago, I do not want to make anyone sick..."

"Gasp! Mestre Frollo!"

Frollo's smile disappeared and he looked startled in the direction of who was calling for him. Then he smiled again. "Ah! David, my boy. I don't expect to see you here, when have you come back? How were the studies?"

He was clearly a judge. But he was much younger than most here. He was probably the same age as Jessica. He was a medium-tall boy, his skin was pale but naturally rosy as were his lips. Her hair was smooth and light gold and her eyes were blue as the sky. A very feminine sight for a lad.

The boy approached Frollo with wide eyes as if he were seeing a ghost. He looked like he was going to cry. And when he was close enough he embraced Frollo rubbing his face in the middle of the minister's chest.

"Oh! Master! I missed you so much! I wrote to you but you never answered me! I was so worried! I hated to leave and left your honor alone in that state that witch left you!" The boy spoke quickly and it was difficult to understand since his face was buried in the minister's chest.

Strangely, Frollo did not try to let go and just rubbed the boy's back soothingly. "Right. Right. Do not be dramatic. I read your letters, but I had nothing to say. I wanted you to focus on your studies."

The boy releases the minister and takes a step back. "Forgive me. Your honor is absolutely right. And I focused! I thank you immensely for the investment you have made in me! I arrived today, right now to be exact. I came here to leave some important documents before going home to store my bags and rest. But It was an immensely good surprise to see your honor here and smiling!" The boy smiled happily at his face getting even pinker.

"Oh my !! I have no words to express how happy I am to see that your honor is so much better! I was already determined to invade your quarters and take care of you by force!" Said determined.

Frollo could not stand it and laugh out loud. "Yes, of course... You would go, would not you?" He said wryly and messed the boy's hair with his hand. David looks even rosier with the gesture as he looks at the floor.

"Ah! Since you're already here, I want to introduce you to someone." Frollo takes a step to the side revealing Jessica behind him.

"Jessica, gentlemen, this is David Joly. He is my pupil. He is the youngest man ever named judge, after me of course. A judge of great caliber. We could be now standing before the next minister of justice of Paris." He said showing his pupil with pride.

"David, this is Jessica Rabbit. She is my fiancée. These gentlemen are the men who raised her. They're great physicians. Aleksandr, Leo, Hans and Samson. He said calmly."

David is pale. He looks at Jessica from head to toe. Ignoring her fathers. He sees the huge engagement ring on her finger. And then he turns his head and sees the new ring in Frollo's hand.

He hesitates. He staggers and puts his hand on the wall. He looked like he was going to vomit.

"Sorry .. I do not feel well. I must be tired because of the trip. I'd better go." The boy whispered with his head lowered to avoid seeing his face.

Frollo raises an eyebrow. He does not care about anyone but David was someone he wanted to keep alive.

Jessica raised an eyebrow as she watched the two, Claude treated the young judge like he did his brother when he knew his brother was upset and what cheer him up with. Although from the look of it the boy did not think of the minister as a brother… He seemed to have a crush on the minister. He also seemed to know Frollo before.. He went mad, she wondered how the boy had taken that. He clearly was dedicated to him, as well as cared. He had said he wrote him every day.

She looked at her dads who returned the look, they all were thinking the same thing. They did not seem brother by it like they were with Esmeralda they had promised Jessica they would trust Frollo, and besides it was not like they were really doing anything but it was clear the young judge did have feelings for him and that Frollo care for the boy.

‘I was already determined to invade your quarters and take care of you by force’ he said, she would have to admit it was probably better than he had not.. Seeing that

They clearly were close, Frollo even laughed and smiled when around him. He did not do that for just anyone

Jessica smiled when Frollo stepped aside and as she gave a nod of her head as he spoke, a sign she was impressed she would not deny Frollo of his moment of pride for the boy. She knew he took great pride in his title and now he was teaching another to do the same.

“It's a pleasure to meet you,” before she could finish she raised an eyebrow he suddenly seemed ill.

However her smiled disappeared when she noticed he looked ill. Although she highly doubted it was sickness that caused his sudden change in health. Her eyes studied him, as Samson step closer.

“Perhaps you just need some fresh air, you seemed fine a min ago. “ he said as he looked at the boy, Samson was good at telling what was serious and what was not by just looking at people a strange gift but he had it.

David raises his face just a little to look at Samson, his blond hair covering one of his eyes as he looked up. "Yes.... I'm sorry for the rudeness. I promise to redeem myself as soon as possible."

David turns to Jessica and offers a small, sweet smile. "It was a pleasure meeting you, my lady."

He lowers his head and whispers as he starts to walk away." Excuse me, your honor..."

Frollo was clearly worried and speaks to a soldier standing nearby. "Escort Judge Joly, make sure he arrives safely." The soldier nods and begins to follow David.

He looks at Jessica and speaks. "Strange, I've never seen him sick. I hope it's just fatigue... He reminded of myself when I was young. When I could work until my body collapsed. I do not need much for this today...." He laughed at his own joke and offered his arm back to her.

"Come on? We were going to see the mural..." They begin to walk and Frollo goes on to explain. "In the mural, we organize all the judgments that are happening in the day and those that already happened already have their validity written on it."

Arriving at the large mural Frollo begins to read looking for a simple case that is instructive to watch.

"Minister?" Someone talks and Frollo rolls his eyes. He did not want to talk to anyone he turns around and sees another judge, that one clearly as old as Frollo.

"Judge Blanc..... I can help you? I'm busy at the moment. I brought my fiance and her fathers to attend a trial." Said Frollo annoyed.

The judge looked at Jessica and her fatherS and bowed his head and then to Frollo with a polite grin clearly false. "Forgive me, your honor, I was just amazed at your presence here. I'm going to a trial now, if you want, you can watch it."

Frollo raised his eyebrows and seriously spoke. "And is about what? I do not want to expose my beau to unnecessary things..."

"A simple case of sodomy." He said quietly.

"Ah... It seems satisfactory. If so, lead the way to your court." Frollo said impatiently.

"Of course! It will be a great pleasure to have in my court the famous judge claws of steel..." He said as he walked, showing the way. "Do you know that your pupil has returned from the trip? It was a great responsibility to send someone so young to replace you at that meeting of ministers…. But I already knew he made a good impression. We could not expect less from the Judge angel of steel!" The judge laughed falsely as he opened the court doors.

Frollo rolled his eyes back clearly irritated by the sound of Judge Blanc's voice. “Ugh… stop feeding theses stupids names…” Frollo said annoyed as he entered the court. He showed the place for Jessica and her fathers sit and said. “Now we watch. You can ask anything to me if you wish.”

The judge Blanc sat on his place on a high chair while the court was still filling with witnesses and other court officials. "It's still going to take a few more minutes until it begins..." Frollo said calmly to make it clear they could talk or ask him something in the meantime.

“The pleasure is all mine.. “ She said with a nod “ well I do hope you feel better soon,” Jessica said before he left. Jessica smiled softly, ‘if my conclusion is right, you still have not seen him sick.’ she thought to herself. She smirked at his joke, looking up in his eyes. 

“I have no doubt though you still are just as passionate about your work as you were then.” she said as she accepted his offer happy to be in contact with him once more. She allowed him to guide her as they walked, he was in his element that was clearly happy to be there.

Jessica and her dads bowed their heads in return. As the judge spoke. Although unlike the last judge he did not care to much for this one, it reminded her of when she first met him. Although it was clear by his fake smile there was a reason not to like him. She wondered if she asked later if he would tell her. She did, however, notice he really was known as the judge with claws of steel.. And he did not like it but it also seemed the young boy had a similar nickname she supposed because of his looks he was named the angel of steel. They took a sit where had shown them, and took advantage of the opportunity to ask questions. 

“How many trails is there in one day?” Alexander asked looking around at all the detail in the room.

“Where does the one on trial stand?” Leo asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

“You said you were looking for a property trail, so does that mean the case is handed out randomly or are their certain reasons a judge gets a case?” Jessica asked as she looked up at Frollo. 

Frollo answered calmly. "Judgments are made as much as possible per day. We are in a hurry to empty the prisons, because innocents who have been arrested in a preventive measure await their freedom." 

He points to a direction and says. "Who will be judged stays in that chair in the center of this room. As you can see it is tied to the ground and has ties in it arms for the safety of everyone including himself." 

He looks at Jessica and realizes a thing. "Oh.. Maybe I have not been clear. I wanted to say that I was looking for a simpler case. Something not so obscene or of a high degree of hideousness. This one is something simple so it will be educational and quickly. Complicated cases can take weeks to reach a verdict."

Frollo watched a boy being placed in the center of the room to be judged and then concluded.

"Oh, it's about to start. There is a queue of cases that the judges must obey, so it is a chance that decides which judge handles each case. But they are free to trade cases with other judges when there is common agreement." Now we need to be silent.

Frollo turns his face forward to hear the accusation.

A soldier reads a document.

"Mr. Levi is being accused of the crime of sodomy. Found by three witnesses in the act of flagrant." 

The man's head was low and silently listening to the accusation.

Judge Blanc looked bored and waved his hand. "Bring the witnesses..." 

Three women entered and each counted individually as they found the accused with another man in improper act in the forest.

"Right ... And where's the other accused?" Blanc said as he wrote something down. 

The soldier then says. "He escaped sir, and the accused does not want to speak his name." 

Blanc then looks at the accused and says. "Is there anything you want to say in your defense? Helping another criminal is not going to help you right now." 

The accused don't showed a reaction.

Blanc sighs and pounds the hammer. "Guilty. Your age is ... Fourteen years. Then your sentence is of imprisonment for three months. But for hiding your accomplice will gain another three months. Thus totaling six months of imprisonment. Case closed. The court is cleared." 

The boy is taken away by the soldiers while the people leave. It was clearly the laughter about the boy's case as people left the court. 

Frollo gave a long yawn and then said. "Most of the cases are simple. It's not the most interesting thing in the world but it's what I did for many years. I myself made this law that Blanc applied." 

“Has someone ever gotten lose from that chair?” 

“Two weeks? Why so long?” She asked shocked, what on earth could they talk about for two weeks, a few days she could understand but not two weeks.

She gave a nod of her head as they listen and did not say a word. 

She tilted her head slightly, as she watched the scene play out. She raised an eyebrow, this man was going to give up his life.. For another.. It was kinda sweet in a way.. But also tragic, for their relationship was frowned upon. It was truly a shame.. A waste of life almost. 

She looked up at Claude and smiled softly, “ Did you? How many laws have you made all together?” 

"I didn't did exactly anyone. I have just re-write practically all the laws invalidity. The old laws were just... not very efficient .... If we were to hang every sodomite we would not have room to bury so many people. Besides that.. The less people the Country has, the less taxes are paid and smaller the army."

"And six months, do you think it's going to be punishment enough?" Blanc said approaching the group and interrupting Frollo's speech.

Frollo turns his eyes and sighs irritably and looks at Blanc. "The point is not to punish but to educate the deviants..." 

"I still do not understand why young people are arrested and paid fines and adults are punished by being hanged," Blanc said crossing his arms.

Frollo faces Blanc for a few moments and it is enough for the judge to feel frightened. He swallows hard and tries to maintain his pose.

"Young people can still learn and be saved. The older ones are stupid. They does not have wide vision... they know the right thing and decide the wrong one because they want it. The death sentence still has no goal of punishing in this case. But to educate those who are alive and watch his end." Frollo said, his words sour.

Blanc swallows dry feeling the sweat on his forehead. Feeling that somehow Frollo's words referred to him.

"Is that why you put that brat as a head judge? Do not you think that someone experienced can do better?" Blanc said hesitantly he would not back down, wanted to show he had the guts.

Frollo then changes his posture getting more relaxed and gets up. He smiles politely and speaks. "You're an idiot. That's why I did not choose you. Have a nice day." 

Smiling Frollo nodded politely and offered his arm to Jessica. "Let's go? I think we can talk more in a more comfortable place." 

Blanc widens his eyes and turns red with rage and gets even angrier when Frollo gives the backs to him as if he were not there.

"You like to have your pretty young faces around you, do not you? What are you going to do when he does not take care of his work and leaves? Is it going to drive you crazy and burn the city like Nero again? You should-" 

Blanc is interrupted by Frollo who took Blanc by the collar and placed him against the wall violently.

Frollo hissed in his ear. "Listen here, little man. You are nothing. You never was anything! Bother me and get in my way one more time and I swear I'll crush you like the nothingness that you are." 

Frollo lose his grip, pushing Blanc once more against the wall.

Blanc was pale and sweaty with fear. He stutters and talks. " You can not talk to me like that. The soldiers. Soldiers are witnesses!"

Frollo looks at the soldier who was watching the door and watched what happened. "Did you see anything strange here?" 

The soldier does not hesitate. "No. I did not see anything, your honor." 

Frollo smiles at Blanc and puts his hand Jessica's shoulder leading out of the room. "Come on, my dear. Before another spoiled judge wants to test my patience. We've had enough fun for today." 


	35. Chapter 35

It would be a lie if she said she did not find it slightly attractive how Frollo could make a man shrink with fear by just giving him a look.

Her mouth opened slightly at his honesty towards the man’s question, when basically asked why he was not head judge. At the corner of her lips a smirk tugged though she tried to hide it. Standing up, she gave a slight nod of her head as she took him up on his offer the first time.

“I think that would b....” she was cut off by Judge Blanc, she raised an eyebrow at his words ' surrounded by pretty people’ and and’ I thought Claude went mad because of the gypsy girl.. there was another judge I am so confused..’

Though she did not have long to think about it before Claude left her side to trust Judge Blanc  
against the wall by his callor.. she had to admit though she had never seen this side of him she found it all the more attractive. He did not take any crap here. This was his kingdom in these walls and he made sure you knew it if questioned. She found the feeling strange though normal she would roll her eyes and be unimpressed but for some reason, she was very impressed...

This time her smirked show when the soldiers said, they saw nothing. As he places his hand on her shoulder she looked up at him as they walked out knowing judge Blanc was looking she kissed Claude’s cheek. Like he was a hero who just earned her honor. Though she was not the reason they were fighting she knew it would still get under the judge's skin.

“I couldn't agree more dear.” She said as they walked out of the room, her dads raised an eyebrow each one impressed with how well the minister acted with a smirk they each follower behind them.

Frollo calmly begins to leave the Palace of Justice but another man was standing in the exit clearly looking at Frollo. A few strands of orange hair among his gray hair pointed out that one day the man had already been a redhead, he was wearing a white and black uniform.

The minister did not seem bothered and just kept walking.

"Councillor Gaillard," Frollo said greeting him.

  
"Claude. Here's what you asked me. Beware they are watching you." The man hands a letter to Frollo and bows politely to Jessica. "My lady. Gentlemen." And then he left.

Frollo keeps the letter in his pocket and then continues walking on his way back to the back entrance of the Palace, calmly.

As they got closer the more this man seemed slightly out of place here, though clearly the minister knew him, it was clear something was up.

Once inside her dads bowed their heads respectfully and departed leaving Claude and Jessica alone. She turned to look up at him,

“You know I don’t know what to ask first.. I think what was that about with Councilliar Gaillard?” She asked as she raised an eyebrow, this whole evening was very strange if the truth be known.

"There are not only judges in court. To tell the truth, the judges are the minority. Gaillard is an ally. He kindly did me a favor. Do not worry about it." He told her assuring her that everything was fine.

Jessica gave a nod of her head when he finished talking.

“I will take your word for it then.” She said with a smile. As she looked up at him.

“Also, if I may ask do they always…” she paused as she thought of the right words to say. “Test your patience like that?” She asked

"There have always been those who disagreed with me to have their own work noticed and perhaps take my place. But after the recent events..." Frollo pauses, takes a deep breath and continues seriously with his chin high. "After that, they multiplied and now they are like vultures that perceive a sick animal. Waiting for it to die to eat its carcass."

Frollo turns his face a little at Jessica, looking out of the corner of his eye at her and says with a small smile. "They barely know that I'm far from dying. And with your help, I will return to my worthy position."

He laughed eerily and turned his face forward again. Climbing the stairs of the Palace again.

As they entered madam Ethienne walked the Palace with a bundle of daisies. She smelled the bouquet, smiling."Oh! Welcome back, my Lord. I was wondering if you would come back to lunch."

  
“I am happy I can help dear,” she said as she followed him up the steps.

A smirk appeared on her lips as she listened to him, she was glad he seemed to be looking forward to the future unlike when she first met him and he seemed to be ready to meet death..

She raised an eyebrow, the older woman looked very happy, she smiled softly at that. She was happy for her. However she was a little confused why she wished him to return to lunch but if that’s what he wanted she would not mine.

"Ah yes... I do not intend to go out today. I suppose these flowers are from David." Frollo said looking down so he could see the old woman's face.

"Oh! This boy... I always say he does not have to do this every time he came back. But it's so good to get flowers in my age that I can not resist the urge to smile. Giggles" said the sweet lady.

"Hum. He was not feeling well when I saw him. If he had time to buy flowers before coming here then he must be better now." Frollo said clearly pleased with the news.

"Ah...Yes, indeed he arrived a little pale. But when Pierre appeared he soon brightened. They are still in the kitchen talking." The old maid laughed and then asked. "You want me to call him?"

Frollo looked at Jessica and her parents and said. "I said we could continue our conversation more quietly now that we have left the vulture's nest. But since my pupil seems to be better, it would be interesting to make him to join us. That is if the gentlemen still want to continue this conversation. I do not want to disturb your work."

Frollo asked as politely as he knew. Always taking great care to maintain the appearance of a worthy son-in-law. He awaits the response of Jessica and the men calmly.

Jessica thought it was a sweet gesture that David did though she was unsure of how she felt about the boy. He did make the old woman feel special by bringing her flowers. She had to respect that.

Jessica's eyes met his after a moment when she felt his gaze upon her, her normal smile upon her lips as she listened to him.

Leo looked at him and looked at Jessica as he thought for a second before returning his gaze back to the minister and with a nod of his head he said “It would be no trouble at all to talk with your pupil once more, as well as do not worry we about it, a little while longer will not make or break our work.” He said in a very respect full tone. Giving him the same respect that Claude had just given them.

Frollo nodded with satisfaction. "Very well. How about we wait in the music room?" Frollo starts walking but then he stops and turns to Madame Etheiene. "wait. Madame, do me the kindness to take the gentlemen to the music room. I'll get David myself. No offense, but I walk faster."

Ethiene did not even have time to respond and Frollo was already walking toward the kitchen. She goes to Jessica and speaks."I take your parents to the music room, my dear. Why don’t you accompany your fiancé, yes?" She leans over and whispers. "So he'll be less hard on the poor lad." She winks at Jessica and the walk to the trio of men leading to the music room.

Jessica gave a nod of her head, as they started to walk towards the music room, she raised an eyebrow he seemed not to want to wait on the boy which was slightly odd, but perhaps he just wanted to do a kindness for the old lady so she did not have to walk so far she thought. As she turned to Alexander but before she could say anything her attention was taken away, she smiled softly.

Jessica raised an eyebrow and nodded taking heed to the woman's word. “Of course, “ she said with a polite nod of her head.

Although it did confuse her a bit, it seemed just early that the minister was very pleased with the boy and now the older woman wanted her to go with him so he would not be harsh to the boy?.. how strange she thought before going after him. It did not take her long, they were both tall. She got to him before he went to the kitchen. As she did, Leo offered his arm to Ethiethe as they all walked down to the music room. When Jessica reached his side, she smiled softly and said.

“ Either Ethiethe has a small crush on one of my dads or she thinks you need the company on your walk.” she said in sweet and joking voice of his, wondering if he would mind the company, but hoping he would not be mad at Ethiethe. Besides if it was not for her Jessica would never have fallen in love with him, she is the one who asked her to have lunch with her.

Frollo looks at Jessica when he notices her walking with him. He slowed his pace so she could keep up with him but kept hurried.

"As much as I must pay respect to my in-laws, you need to warn them that the old woman has her heart too weak to ..." Frollo pauses and thinks the right word. "Strong emotions. I still need her alive for a little while longer."

Arriving near the kitchen it was already possible to hear chef Pierre laughing. David was sitting on the table with his legs crossed and talking decently.

"Oh! And you laugh? I was insulted! They served me bread of dates with black tea! And they dared to put fennel!"

"Not Seriously? Fennel?" Pierre said shocked as laughed.

"I know, right?" David laughed softly and supplemented. "I brought you a wonderful recipe to test! Gorgonzola bread with walnuts."

Pierre looked doubtful but David said. "I know. It seems strange! But it's so good! You need-"

"Ahem!" Frollo cleared his throat and made them look at the kitchen doorway.

David rushes down from the table and says. "Master Claude."

Pierre bends and recoils as he whispers. "Excuse me, I need to get back to my business."

"David. You look better. Your sudden improvement makes me wonder if you were really feeling this bad to walkway out like that." Frollo said seriously.

David looks at Jessica and then at Frollo. "Master Claude. I was just tired and needed to eat something. I'm much better now. Please do not doubt me." The boy lowered his head subconsciously.

Frollo raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy as he thought. He looks at Jessica and then sighs. Giving up what he wanted to say for Jessica be there."

"Never mind. Very well. You can redeem yourself now. Let's go to the music room."

David agrees with his bowed head.

"Hey! Eyes to eyes! Posture!" Frollo ordered firmly.

David trembled and immediately obeyed. Keeping her chin high as a judge should.

"Great," Frollo said satisfied and calm. He turns to leave the kitchen and talks. "Let's go now. You are no longer the baker's son do not waste your time in kitchens."

David inflates his chest widening his appearance worthy of judge.

“They know, remember were not post to fall for someone who is not of one of us… They were able to keep that rule much longer than I seem.” She said with a smile as she looked up at him before they went into the kitchen at hearing the two voices.

She understood why the minister flustered with David, so she did not feel too bad for him. However, she did find the scene before her. When he turned in looked at her she raised an eyebrow, but he did not lash out. Instead he seemed to calm down when he looked at her, she smiled softly at that. It seemed the maid knew him like the back of her hand.

‘Backers boy?’ he would always be part of his family, just like she would always be a nurse. You can take a tiger out of the jungle but you can not change its stripes… she thought. A pattern started to appear he seemed to take people in and fix them up, making them into something completely different from their background, she would if he thought was correct or not.

“Well, shall we go then?” she asked hoping perhaps if they left now, the boy would not get scowled anymore.

Frollo does not respond with words and only walks to the music room. David follows the couple in silence, keeping his posture.

Arriving in the room Madame Ethiene still held her bouquet of daisies as she spoke.

"... And that's why I like daisies so much .... It's like the perfume of my childhood. The lands of the Frollo family are covered by them on springs!" Giggles.

"Ahem." Frollo draws attention by making everyone look at him. " Sorry for the delay. But I see that you were having a pleasant conversation. I hope I did not interrupt."

David leans in and says. "I humbly apologize for my previous behavior. I hope I can make it up to you."

David sits down beside Ethiene and says. "I love this story of the daisies. It's refreshing and sweet as your personality." He smiles purely and the old lady turns red.

"Oh! Your sweet talk! Do not do this with me!" David smiles seeing the reaction and speaks to the men. "Am I lying gentlemen?"

Frollo had already sat down to give Jessica room to sit beside him. As he looked with his usual illegible expression at the group.

The men look up from their seats as the minister made their presence known, as Leo gave a nod of his head to Claude acknowledging he had heard him.

“Indeed we were, Ethiene here was just telling us about herself and your home. Sounds like a lovey place. “ Samson said with his normal charming smile.

“Ah, don’t worry about it Lad. You probably just got light-headed or needed some food. No need to make up for it.. It happens to the best of us. “ Alexander said, as his fingers seemed to comb through his breed as he looked at him. A smile on his face.

Leo gave a small polite smile, as he sat in a chair. “ no, your statement is very true. You are a very sweet lady, to kind for the likes of us.” He said with a hint of sarcasm as he gestured to his fellow doctors with a wave of his hand. Who just checked and gave a nod of their heads.

  
Jessica sat down beside the minister, she crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knee. If she could see herself, she would not recognize herself, she looked and was acting the part of a proper lady without even realizing it. She could see his expression from the conner of her eyes, she bite her lip slightly before she asked

“ Sense you have known Claude more than anyone else Ethiene tell us what was he like as a boy? Was he always so ‘serious’?” she spoke the last word with lots of sarcasm. Though she thought him charming, she still liked to see him smile, and wonder if he would, but she also knew Ethiene knew him better than anyone she had once told her that she had helped raise him.

Ethienne is surprised by the question and looks at Frollo as if asking permission.

David seems to try to hold back the laughter to keep himself worthy as Frollo wanted.

Frollo sighs with his angry face and wags his hand in the air. "It looks like you'll be our speaker today, Madame. Do not be shy now."

Ethiene smiles and immediately speaks to Jessica. "Oh! He was a very happy boy! He ran and he had a lot of horses! Madame Frollo needed to run after him to make him eat because if we let himself alone he would study the plants and insects all day long." Giggles.

"Madame Frollo made him wear fancy clothes and comb his hair! But he hated it! I always let him take it out when no one was looking!" The sweet lady laughed at herself with her memory.

She looks at the men and says. "He had no patience with the children of his age and ended up not having many friends... But he was my son's friend. Remember the strange inventions you two made?" The old woman asked the minister with a smile.

Frollo has a flash memory of a boy holding a box in his hand and smiling. He does not see the face but he knows who he is. "Um ... I think so. Marchello?" Frollo says almost closing his eyes forcing himself to remember.

"Yes! You remember! Yes! He was the only one who did not care for your harsh words and knew what they really meant. He was a special boy..." Ethienne stared at the floor with a sad smile.

She keeps speaking. "His mother treated my son as if he were family. I respected her a lot for that. She never treated him like a servant's son. They ate at the same table, she made a point of making breakfast herself, she said it was the most important meal. She was so beautiful... Remember that, Master Frollo?"

Frollo stared at the horizon trying to remember. He remembers a woman with long black hair but does not remember the face. "Um ... It's been a long time." He comments.

"When the young master Jehan was born we were all surprised! His mother was ashamed but his father was full of pride!" The lady laughed hugging the bouquet but then showed her sad smile while stroking the white petals.

"Ah ... It's a shame the plague has taken them all. But I thank it for letting me stay with you both." She smiles fondly at Frollo.

David sobs catching everyone's attention. He was clearly pushing hard not to shed any tears.

Frollo raises an eyebrow at him with suspicion.

"Ahem. You're too good for the cruel world. I thank in my prayers that God has allowed your presence in the life of Master Claude and his brother." Said David holding her hand but soon he notices Frollo disapproving glare and let her go going back his hard pose.

Ethienne just smiled back knowing that he was doing his best.

Jessica smiled when Frollo angry though he did not seem all that happy about it, she placed one of her hands over his, and gently squeeze it as if to say thank you. A sign of ‘thank you,’ before turning her gaze back to Ethiene as she spoke.

Jessica smiled and giggled at the part where he had to wear fancy clothes but hated it.

“She sounds like she was a great woman, it would have been an honor to have meet her. “She said with a bright smile, she guessed his mother's hard work to make him a proper woman paid off. He was a very elegant and proper like a man of his high status should be.

“Indeed, it is a shame.. “ Leo said referring to the plague, “I have seen it take many good people..” he said with a sigh as he shook his head, shaking the memories from his mind.

Jessica smiled and slid thumb over the top of his hand when she noticed his angry stare. Looking up at the minister, “From what I can tell she has been a blessing, indeed. If it had not been for Ethiene I doubt our path would have crossed as much as it did. “

David looks puzzled at Jessica and Etienne. While Frollo does not change his expression as he responds. "One day I want to hear more about the reasons you think this way. But I believe we have said enough about my fascinating childhood." He said ironically.

David finds it funny and puts his hand elegantly to cover his smile. Etienne pokes him with her elbow, laughing too, and whispers. "Call me later to tell me about your trip, dear." With that, she get up and elegantly say goodbye. "Excuse me, gentlemen, as nice as our conversation is, I need to get back to work. Thank you for the kindness to allow me to sit with you. I expect everyone at lunch."

With this, she leaves taking the precious bouquet of daisies but leaving the perfume in the air.

David looks at Frollo and talks always keeping the ghost of a smile on his face. "Are we going to have company for lunch today?"

"Ah. Yes. Not only today. Jessica actually lives here. Her fathers are staying until the wedding and for longer if they want. Jehan is also staying, according to him, to help me organize the ceremony but until now he only drank, slept and cried." Said Frollo flatly.

David was watching Frollo with no reaction. Shocked by the news that Jessica already lived there. " I understand, since her three fathers live here so it is acceptable for you to live with your future wife before the wedding." He whispered.

"Correct." Frollo said and looked at Jessica. "David has lived here in the last few years since he became a judge. It was my only company before you."

"I see that now this empty sad Palace is now full!" David clasped his hands together and smiled. "Even Jehan is here! Long-time no see him, do you think he'll join us for lunch?"

"Do not know. You know him." Said Frollo shortly.

"I see...I hope he does. I miss his face." Said David looking at Frollo smiling with his cheeks getting pinker.

“That was nice of him, to stay. And it will be nice to have new face around.. well at least to us you will be.” Jessica said with a smile as gestured to her dads, then a thought came to mind and she raised an eyebrow as she looked up at Claude.

“Why did you never mention him before? I had asked you how you did not get lonely before, and you never mentioned David.”

“How long have been a judge David?” She asked after a moment looking back at David,

“Yes, tell us about yourself, David. Were you born around here?” Leo asked.

Frollo looks at Jessica but does not respond. He did not like to talk about his private life. David looks surprised at Jessica when she talks to him. "About me? Well, I do not have anything too amazing tell....Let me think.. hum...." He speaks relaxing his back as he crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knee. He looked at his hands thinking and then looked at her with a smile.

"My father died when I was an infant, a hunting accident was what I was told. My mother was still young and as noble there was soon a line of men that want to be my new father." He laughed at his own joke and then went on. "But she refused. The marriage of my parents was an agreement made by my maternal grandparents the combination of the two families and their respective lands was fulfilled with the birth of the heir. That's me. So she decided to marry for love in her second marriage. In this case was the baker of the fief, my stepfather."

David smiled contentedly and continued. "I only knew years after all this...that he was my stepfather. I think of him as just my father. My father never treated me differently from my young sisters. All five beautiful sisters. They look very much like me." He smiles proudly and says.

"My grandparents tried to arrange marriages to continue the expansion of lands and political alliances. My parents, on the other hand, offered me the choice to draw my own road. And I chose the studies, science, poetry, literature and art. I did not intend to be a judge, life led me naturally to this path."

"Unlike others, David's competence shone naturally. Unlike others who use watermelons as hats." Frollo said with disdain, waving his hand in the air.

Giggles. David laughed and said "Claude offered me tutelage and I could not refuse and I know I can never thank him enough. It is difficult to have my proposals of laws really being judged and evaluated when you are young or have an appearance like mine. I only desire what is fair."

Frollo seemed pleased with the answer.

  
It was kinda boring for her, it sounded like everything had been handed to the boy. Jessica had never been given the easy life, she worked for everything she had. Other than of course the things Claude had given her. But she liked it that way no one could own her with things they gave her. The order gave her no choice she was to be a nurse, and behave when need be, but other that she could be her own person. However it brother her that he had a brother and pupil who adored him, what else was he not telling her she thought to herself. She barely knew this man she was to marry and yet he had her heartstrings wrapped around his finger.. To get information about him was like pulling teeth. She did not let her thoughts show, though she just smile and listen to the boy.

“That's a sweet little story, “ Jessica said with a smile, and her normal sweet tone of voice.

"Sorry.... It is like I said. I'm not very interesting." David said, smiling uncomfortably.

"The important thing is that you are surprisingly efficient at your job." Frollo interrupted. "I had my doubts in the beginning gentlemen. He drew a lot of.... attention. Let's put it this way." He said scornfully. "Attention of the women... of the judges and their daughters too, and God knows how many times there was a tumult at the entrance of the court. Everyone wanted to see him. As if the Palace of Justice were some kind of circus!" Frollo shouted angrily.

He folds his arms and looks at David. "Who would have thought he would be capable of so much. I am an old man, I can not help but judge the book by its cover just a bit." He leans over and points an elegant finger at Jessica. "Listen to my words David do not make my mistake, see for my bride, it looks like an angel but it can break your neck before you see."

David puts his delicate hand on his own neck looking at Jessica without believing. "Oh my ... Of course, I will not forget."

Frollo laughs at David's expression.

Bam! The door opens causing noise and draws attention. Jehan enters the room. His hair was cut very short and it was almost impossible to see his wild curls, leaving a much more mature appearance. He was smiling and talking as he walked. "Oh! Excuse! I missed breakfast, my beautiful family! Etienne told me you were here chatting! I brought some ideas for the wedding and I ..." He slowly gets serious when he sees David.

David, in turn, held a seductive smile. "Hi, Je-han ... how long haven't I seen your face? You are clean and sober... what a miracle. I missed you." He winked at him smiling.

Jehan looked at David seriously, his face even more like Claude's now. "What are you doing here? Were not you traveling?"

"I returned." David said smilling even more.

"I'm seeing. I'm not blind." Jehan said irritably.

Frollo sighs tired and rubs his face with the entrance of his brother. "At least he seemed to be in a good mood. How can he change his mood so fast? And what is this hair now?" Frollo thought while looking at the scene and then he spoke. "That's enough Jehan... Do not start this dog and cat fight again."

"It's more for cat and mouse." David mumbled discreetly but still smiling.

Jehan bared his teeth and hissed. "You are the rat here! You sadistic, spoiled, son of a-"

"Enough..." Frollo with a warning tone.

Jehan looks at Frollo and everyone and then again to David. He moves his lips saying something inaudible to David and then sits down on Jessica's side.

David turns his eyes still laughing.

"I will ripe that fake smile out of his pretty perfect face." Jehan said in Jessica's ear.

"Ugh. Why god?" Frollo murmured rubbing his eyes, feeling his head start to ache. "We were just trying to have a conversation... It's part of Jessica's court, and I just introduced David to them."

"Maybe I should leave...." David says while getting up and tidying up his uniform.

"Yea! Maybe you should!" Jehan said childishly.

"Jehan! Can you just stop and behave like a-" Frollo started to say but David interrupted.

"It's all right, Claude. There will be other opportunities. I still need to finish some reports to get you delivered. This way Jehan will be more willing to speak. I hope to see everyone at lunch. Excuse me." David leans over and then turns to Jessica, placing a hand on his heart. "It was a pleasure again, my lady."

With this, he leaves the room and Jehan follows David's movements until he sees him leave the door. "Porcelain doll of satan..." Jehan murmured alone as he watched David leave.

"Why do you always have to do this? When are you gonna leave the boy alone? He lives here. And you're just the host!" He said Frollo angry.

"Let's talk about more pleasant things, shall we!?" Said Jehan completely changing the subject and showing the ideas he brought about what would be served to eat and drink at the party. He seemed to have returned to good humor.

Jessica raised an eyebrow, as Claude leaned over to her. Her eyes watching every moment of his unsure of what he was doing, but a smirk appeared on her lips at his words, as she bit her bottom lip as he said ‘It looks like an angel but can snap your neck’

“All it takes is one swift moment, my dear..” she said in a soft voice, it was not treating, like she was not by the looks, but as they know looks can be deceiving.

before her eyes glace at David and she could not help but let out a soft giggle at hearing her soon to be husband laugh. Looking back, Claude. However the moment did not last long, Jessica turned her attention to the door that had just been thrown open. Her hand moved to knee for a moment as if you move

She smiled though at seeing Jehan, though he looked much different. She supposed it was the girl he adored to make her like him more. However she was shocked to see Jehan reaction to David he never once seemed hateful as if there was no evil bone in his body but at seeing David it growl like a wolf would protecting its pack from an outsider. So it seemed the ‘perfect little pretty boy does have some enemies.’ she thought to herself. Though she did well to hide her smirk that was trying to appear.

Jessica turned to look at Jehan as he sat beside her she offered him a small smile, she was happy to see him. Even if it was under such circumstances. Her attention was turned to David once more, where she fought back the urge to roll her eyes, she smiled politely and gave a slight bow of her head.

“The pleasure was all mine, “ she said as he said his goodbyes and left. Before she turned to look at Claude was clearly embarrassed and angry with his brother's actions, she places her hand on his knee for a moment as a sign that it was okay. Before removing her hand and returning it back to its normal place on her own lap, she then turned to Jehan with a smile upon her lips, “Oh this was really kind of you to do, Thank you, I appreciate it. “ Jessica said to him, she thought perhaps she should ask him how she acts around the others, as in teach her how to be a proper lady. Though Claude never said anything she knew appearances were important to him and she wanted to do that for him.


	36. Chapter 36

Jehan showed the list of dishes and ingredients he selected for Jessica, with excitement.

Frollo looked at Jessica and Jehan talking and part of him thought they look good together. He wanted to have Jehan's age. He sighs and looked at the three men. "I do not know what about you but I had not prepared myself spiritually for that day. My God, this youth will still be the cause of my death." He says dramatically as he runs his hand through his hair to comfort himself.

sighs. "It was meant to be a quiet day. Calm. Serene. And not this mess..."

"Excuse me, lunch is served." Said the butler near the door.

"Ah! How nice! After lunch, we can taste the drinks! I brought several to try! I did not know if you prefer sweet or dry or red or white or sparkling or just a simple distillate or distilled aged. Anyway. I brought all of then to taste! Hahaha!" Jehan laughed loudly as he got up.

"I do not think it's a good idea to drink after lunch. Maybe after dinner is more appropriate." He said Frollo getting up and offering his hand to Jessica.

"It's going to be 'after dinner' somewhere in the world. Do not be boring, Claudy." Jehan said shrugging his brother as he tidied up his papers with recipes and headed for the door to the dining room.

"Ah... What a long day it will be today." He said Frollo to himself and led Jessica into the dining room.

Leo gave a slight shrug of his shoulders, “We have come to expect besides you are not that old, we have several years on you.. Enjoy your time you have.” He said in a charming British accent.

Jessica turned to look up at him, and placed a small kiss on his cheek though she knew it would make him turn pink with embarrassment she did it anyway and smiled “Dads right, you are not that old my dear. Besides, though it is not what you had in mind, but there is still hope for the day.” 

She raised an eyebrow, “Drinks….. like as in how many?” she asked slightly confused Jessica rarely drank it was part of being a nurse, she liked to be useful at all times. 

Alexander smirked “ Ah, you are off duty today my child, you might as well indulge the boy he has done this much work.” he said with a small chuckle he could read his daughter quite easily.

“I agree after dinner would probably be better.. And from the sound of it we have lots to try.. How many people are coming again?..” she said as she looked up at the minister before taking his hand as he helped her up. But it seemed Jehan had done made up his mind they would be having the teasting after lunch. 

“If you don’t like something please tell me, our wedding day is your day too. I want you to be just as happy with it as I” She whispered to Claude as they walked down the halls, Jehan and her dads in front of them.

“And if it gets too overwhelming we can stop and just you and I can do it, so it won’t give you such a headache... I am still learning about this life of yours, that's why I let Jehan do so much that and it makes him so happy. I want to be a good sister in law, and a good bride.” she whispered softly so only he could hear. 

Frollo smiled at Jessica. "Do not worry too much about it. I just wanna wear gloves, cold makes my hands hurt. The rest I do not care."

"Ugh. You are so horrible! At least pretend to be romantic!" Jehan said walking without looking back.

Frollo took a deep breath not to slap Jehan's head and continued talking to Jessica. "There must be about three hundred guests. What do you think, Jehan?"

"hum... let me think. There were four hundred and fifty and invitations. So by doing the accounts ... there are always the ones that never comes. And being winter this number increases. Yeah... I think about three hundred. They know they can not bring the whole court this time because the ceremony will be with closed doors, thanks to the winter." Jehan said as he reached the dining room.

Frollo pulled the chair to Jessica and sat down at the table's head. To his right was Jessica and to his left, David was already sitting there waiting with a smile.

"Ugh." Jehan frowned at David.

"I kept your place." David said showing the chair beside him.

"Thanks..." he said wryly but sat down knowing that Claude did not like quarrels during the meal.

Jehan looks at Jessica and continues talking ignoring David. "You do not have to drink, you can only taste and spit. I brought seventeen bottles. And your dress? Is ready?! I can see?!"

“Then I will make sure it happens.” She said with a smile as she looked up at him, before turning to look at Jehan as he spoke she rolled her eyes, as she said with a small smirk. 

“Your brother could surprise you.” Claude might not always show his romantic side, especially if others were around but he did have his moments that melted her heart. 

“Around 3 hundred people…. Well, it will indeed be a big day than for all.” Leo said with a small chuckle at his own joke, Alexander smirked as he said, “ Indeed, a beautiful day at that. It will bring joy to that bitter weather of the cold.” 

Jessica thanked Claude as he helped her sit down, she raised an eyebrow at seeing David in Jehan spot, but what surprised her more was Jehan did not fight back. ‘This is going to be interesting’ she thought as Aleksander and Hans sat down in the chair beside her, leaving Claude on her other side. As Leo and samson sat across from them. She was drawn out of her thoughts, at Jehan's words she smiled as she looked over at him. 

She nodded “ alright that makes me feel a bit better, “ 

“She has never liked drinking too much, she can’t be in control. It's the nurse in her, she likes to be in control. When you drink too much I am sure we all know we are not in full control. “ Samson said before adding in a sarcastic tone, “ That and she is a redhead, she can get a little feisty when under the influence, ” he said jokingly causing Jessica smirked and rolled her eyes.

“ it is not ready yet, Madam Lacroix, said she would be returning this week with a few new dresses and drawings of a wedding dress. If you like you are welcome to help me choose, sense Claude can’t because it would be bad luck for him to see the dress before the wedding.” 

David smiled slightly, watching everyone talking and remaining silent.

"Ah! Can not wait! It will be the most gorgeous and exotic bride's dress!" Jehan said contentedly.

Soon the butler approached and served the plate for lunch. "The chef prepared Judge Jolie's favorite, crispy citrus poisson." 

"Oh... What a wonderful treat, thanks Pierre for me." David said politely.

"Hmm..." Frollo seems pleased too and joins his hands to make a brief pray.

As soon as Frollo starts to eat David speaks. "I'm sorry for making you eat fish, I imagine that now that you've finished your abstention you must want to eat more red meat." 

Frollo was already chewing and staring at David as the boy spoke. As soon as he swallows he speaks. "I still prefer fish." 

"Ah... Good thing in that case." He smiles and then begins to eat.

Jehan stared at the plate suspiciously. But when he ate he could not deny that it was tasty. Somehow this makes him even angrier. He chewed looking at David with the corners of his eyes.

Jessica and her dads prayed as well before, they all ate, for a few moments it was slightest until a soldier comes in and walks over to Alexander who raised an eyebrow as he handed him an envelope it had the order’s seal upon it. 

He thanked the guard who bowed, in returned and bow respectfully to the Minister as he said, “Minister, My Lady..” and with that he left. 

“Were you expecting a letter?” Samson asked as he took another bite.

“No.. I was not but I have a feeling it's not just for me...” Alexander said as he flipped it over showing them the wax seal. Which was the same one as they had tattoos on them. 

“Well it can wait, I do apologize gentleman for the interruption. ” Alexander said as he placed the envelope in his jacket pocket. 

"It's alright Aleksander." Frollo said quietly and turned to Jehan. "You're silent, Jehan. First you disappeared and now you have this new appearance." Frollo questioned taking a sip of his white wine.

Jehan forgets for a moment who was on his side and smiles. "Ah! You noticed." He runs his hand through his hair with pride. "It's looking good, right?" 

David laughed but then hides, putting a napkin in his mouth, pretending to be wiping his mouth.

Jehan looks at David throwing knives with his eyes but continues talking. "I got a response from you know who..." 

Frollo raises an eyebrow in curiosity. "And if you're not in tears in a stye is it because it was a positive response?" 

David is clearly curious about what they were talking about but just kept eating.

"So ... I kissed her. And she did not hit me. And ... She said she would think about. That is... She is thinking of me! I have a chance! She just asked me some time alone." Jehan said happily and drank his whole glass of wine.

Frollo looks at Jessica clearly doubting if this was good news but did not comment.

David laughed silently.

"Can I know what you're laughing at?" Jehan hissed at David.

"I'm just happy for you my dear..." Said David with a snake smile.

Frollo finished his food and says. "Well I'm sure that I have stolen enough your time gentlemen. Please be free to go back to work. If you must. Ah ... End that makes me remember."

He turns to David and says. "They are using the library to their studies so be quiet if you need to go there."

"Of course. Thanks for warning me." David said happily. While the butler was taking the empty plate from the table.

"I shall go now. I have a lot of work to do. Thanks for your company." With that David leaves. 

"Well...if we are not gonna drink I will take a nap." Jehan winks and leaves whistling. 

The men nodded, as Alexander said: “ well it was a pleasant time indeed but we must go.” And with that they bowed their heads and left. 

She crossed her legs as she watched everyone start to leave. Until it was her and the Frollo’s then Jehan said he also be going.

Jessica smirked and rolled her eyes at Jehan who winked. She watched him go before she looked over at Claude. And said,

“Well, looks like we are all alone. What would you like to do my dear?”

"Ah. I need to attend to some matters..." He said think about the letter received from the councilor. "And I need to separate the names of the men you could train. How many do you think I could teach at a time?" Frollo said calmly.

She gave a nod of her head as she listens to him talk, she leaned back in her chair. “ how to fix someone, I say about 20 I could train at one time. but there are many different kinds of doctors. Do you want a variety of different kinds, Of nurse/doctors or.. ones that know the basic?” She asked. 

Frollo looked clueless. "I have any idea. I believe that making them capable of taking care of someone till a real doctor arrive will be enough. But if you see that they are capable of more you could tell me the names. And then I will think about it."

She smiled softly when she realized she had confused him, “ Dear, I meant would you like to have different categories of doctors like dentist, or forensic Pathologist who finds out the cause of death, etc etc.. I spent most of my life studying and practicing all kinds, but if you want them to just be Physicians than the training will go much faster. “ she gave a small nod as he finished what he was saying. “Alright dear, ”

"Cause of death?" He repeated her speak. "This would be very helpful for some cases in court, they are already piling up for lack of evidence... The last doctor did this job. It would be helpful if someone could do that again." Frollo looked lost in thought but soon turned to Jessica.

"Do you want me to escort you somewhere now? I need to go now, I have to do some things ..." Frollo said being vague about what he was going to do.

“ I take it you were unable to finish your work from earlier?” She asked as noticing how vague he was on the topic.

With that she stood up, “ you do not have to, you seemed to be in a hurry.. however, there is one thing you can do before you go.” She with a smile,

"Hmm, what is it?" He innocently asked with no idea what it might be.

She smirked and leaned down and kissed him softly, “have a good rest of your day dear,” 

Frollo watches around before finally accepting the kiss as closing his eyes. When she talks he doesn't resist and smiles

"You like to tease your poor fiance, don’t you?" He reaches her waist with his hands pulling her back to him.

"Visit me by tea time." He whispers as breathing on her hair and kissed her neck. He caressed her waist feeling how small was it. And finally let her go.

"Try to rest. The day will belong." He said smiling and left. 

She giggled softly, “ I do..” 

She smiles and bits her bottom lip, as he pulls her close to him. Before whispering in his ear. “ It brings me great pleasure to tease you, my fiance..” she bit her bottom lip as she listen to him talk, “ Yes dear,” 

She smiled softly as she watched him go, happy to finally see his smile on his face once more. 

Frollo was soon in his office. He picks up a knife to open letters and sits down on the table. He sits down and opens the long letter he received from the councilior and is disturbed by what he reads.

"But... what? Impossible...." He whispers looking at the words until someone knocks on the door.

"What is now!?" He barked.

David opens the door and walks in without asking for permission, it was already a routine for him.

Frollo quickly covers the letter with a book as David approaches the table.

"Here are the reports you asked me to. Here is a summary of what was discussed in the ministerial meeting that went in your place while you were recovering." David said putting the papers across the table and smiling.

"Right. Very well. I'm going to study this. Anything else?" Said Frollo satisfied with the work.

"Ah... And one more thing...." David says and puts a bottle of drink on the table.

"What is it?" Frollo asks and picks up the bottle by analyzing it in his hands.

"Armagnac. A gift I brought from the trip." David was smiling anxiously to know if Frollo would like it. "I know you do not like luxury very much, I wanted to give you something you could enjoy, did you like it?"

"Armagnac? Yes... very much. I really appreciate that drink. Thank you, I'll take this gift. But you do not have to worry about those things." Frollo said as he opened the bottle to smell it, impressed with the quality of what he had in his hands.

"In that case I'm happy. I hope one day to be invited to take a sip with you. But now I must go back to work. Excuse me, Claude." David said with his sweet smile. And then quietly withdrew from the room.

That disturbed the minister. He could not face David for a long time and also did not like being alone with him in a room. As much as he tried to ignore it was difficult. It was indeed a beautiful face and smelled of red fruits. "This kid's face ... it's not by chance that they call him an angel." He thought.

Frollo shrugs and takes a small dose of the drink to taste while returning to work.

Outside, David left the room biting his lips, happy, completely aware of how much he could shake the minister. He was walking back to his quarters until he got a fright with a voice.

"I know what you're doing, you white snake..." Jehan said with his arms crossed at the door of his room. His shirt is already half open and no shoes.

"Gasp! Oh! Jehan ... Good thing see you. You know ... I was about to go back to work but I'm feeling a bit tired from my trip. Maybe you help me to relax a bit more..." David pulls another small bottle of drink out of his pocket and smiles seductively. His face is very close to Jehan's.

Jehan reacts violently. Clutching David's arms and hissed. "Stay away from my brother. He's going to get married and have a decent life!"

"Oh, My... my..." He giggled. "Yes... Just like I remember. The mad, drunk, Frollo ... Let us chat more inside? Shall we?" David whispered back smiling despite the pain in his arms as if liking it.

Jehan pushes David inside angrily and closes the door.

Jessica went to the library, where her dads sat around a square table. They did not have there normal pleased faces, they were not happy with what the letter contained, and that was clear. That caused Jessica smile to fade away, she sighed and walked up to them and held out her hand. Alexander sighed and handed her the letter. Her blue eyes looked over before setting it down she sighed and covers her face with one of her hands before moving. 

“And we are sure?” she said before letting out a heavy sigh already knowing the answer. Leo nodded, as he said, “Yes, it’s from him, himself…”

She bites her bottom lip and sat down in a chair, as she thought for a moment as a small smile appeared on her face. “ I’d say we use it to our advantage. “ 

“We are listing,” Samson said and with that she explained her idea to them, and they talk for a while, when it was time for her to go, though she smiled softly as she stood up. 

“Well, I will tell Claude about this tomorrow, today.. Today I wish to let him just enjoy today, speaking of which I must go I will see you at dinner. “ Leo smirked and said as she walked out the door, 

“Don’t be getting into trouble now, “ this caused her to smirk as she closed to door behind her. She supposed he was in his office, she knocked on the door. 

David goes out the door of Jehan's room. His hair messed up as he buttoned the buttons on his black sleeve. He looks around to see if anyone has seen him and sees Jessica. He stares at her for a few moments and then walks to his room. Without offering her the usual smile he always offered.

Frollo opens the door and sees Jessica. "Ah. I was already waiting for you..." Frollo said pulling Jessica by the waist and closing the door. Slowly and carefully he puts her against the door as soon as he closes it. Keeping Jessica in place he began to kiss her neck. "My oasis...." He sighed. His hands slid down her body discreetly. One palm held her back and the other was open against her stomach. His hand went up to the base of her bust and down to the belly button just to repeat the movement again.

Jessica raised an eyebrow, at seeing him like that. ‘What in the world…’ she thought but it seemed it was best not to ask questions at that moment.. 

“Well, I hope I did not make you wait too long..” her sentences were trailed off, as she smirked looking up at him for a moment as he pressed her against the door, but before she knew it he was in one of his most favorite spots. She moaned softly at feeling his lips press kiss agiants her neck. 

One of her hands slid around his back holding him close to her as the other, slid through his hair. Knocking his hat off, as it slid into his hair. She bites her bottom lip softly as she felt his fingertips tease her skin. She slid her right leg up against his. 

"Do not do this with me..." He moans and whispers in her ear and puts his hand on her thigh lifting even higher. "Let me see your face." He says and pulls her hair back looking at all her face. He glares at her features for a few moments and then kisses her lips.

He closed his eyes tightly as he kissed her, he tried as hard as he could to behave like a cool marble column. But with her there constantly at his disposition was difficult. And now with the bad news, he has received and all the plans he was constantly thinking and work of, he was exhausted. He needed relief.

The kiss. One thing he urgently needed to get used to. He could not get enough of it. It was simply too good. He breaks the kiss to get back his breath and separates from her abruptly.

He begins to take steps back without stopping to look at her. Until finally reach the chair that he knew was there. He sits down and takes off his ornamental armor. "Come here," he demanded.

“Claude...I..” she starts to whisper but then she feels him press against her as she moved her leg higher and she could not help but moan. but then he moves her hair, his facial expression clearly upset.. And yet kisses her, and all her thoughts, slip away. She moved pressed against him as he kissed her, there pressed against his door. 

When he broke the kiss, she left out a soft moan of protest, she looked so innocent there for a moment, as he went to his chair. As she did she tilted her head slightly confused, but also desire had taken over her mind, as her tongue slid over her ruby red lips, testing where he had just been. She took her shoes off, as he took his armor off. Before she obeyed she locked the door behind her, before she walking up to him until she stood before him, standing in between his legs. 

He pulls her to sit on his leg and lifts his face up for her to kiss him. 

She smiled softly, as she straddled him, she wrap on arm around his shoulder as the other slid over his cheek, knowing what he wanted she kissed softly at first but then she kissed him more passionately. 

He moans feeling her body against his and letting her kiss make his mind numb. It was all he wanted. He found great satisfaction in having her weight on top of his body, even if it was too little.

His hands left her waist and reached her breasts and grabbed them unceremoniously. Even feeling pain, for his heart was beating too fast he continues kissing her. Licking her lips as if they were honey.

He slides a hand to her neck, his favorite part. Circulating it and holding her so she would not leave. His other hand had already left her breast and was pulling the neckline of the dress down.

Jessica moaned softly, as she slid her hand up his shirt her hand delicately sliding over his chest. As he kissed her, she never thought a kiss that seemed so soft and attended to attention could be filled with such passion. But with him in his arms, it was a different world. 

She smiled against his lips, as she felt his fingers tugging on the neckline of her dress, she went to break the kiss by leaning back a little bit his hand stopped her and she moaned softly. As she opened her eyes, 

“It’s okay.. I am not going anywhere.” She said softly against his lips as she moved her hands to undo the top of her dress. Letting it slid down her shoulders some, her eyes never breaking contact, she bites her bottom lip softly before kissing him once more, her fingertips slid up his neck to the side of his cheek. 

Frollo protested when she broke the kiss, but he keeps his mouth open, watching her lower her dress down her shoulders. He quickly pulls the dress down so he can full his hands with what he really wanted.

"Oooh.. God.. forgive me." He thought as he squeezed and massaged her breasts.

He had done this before, so he did not expect the electric shock he felt. He groaned in distress as he let himself be covered with the sensations of her kisses on his face, the soft skin on his palms, the weight of her body on his legs, the scent of her hair in his lungs.

It was the same. Again the feel of the fire on his skin. The burning desire. But this time he had the object of his desire in his hands.

He sighs in satisfaction. He brings her body closer to him until his face can sink into the valley between her breasts.

"Ah. Yes. God. Thank you." He says, barely understandable, his voice muffled against her skin. He held both breasts together and slowly rubbed his face into the pillow he had created while giving small quick kisses on it. 

She bit her bottom lip softly, as he tugged her dress down more so he could have better access to what he really wanted. She could not help but buck her hips against his when he held her breast in his hands. As if they were his most beloved and prized possession.. 

Her breasts were very sensitive to his touch, especially with how attentive he was to them. Each soft-touch, or even when he started to massage them it sent what felt like bolts of lust through her, all pooling to one spot.. between her thighs. 

She slide’s her fingers into his hair as he pulls her close, she moaned softly as she rubbed against him. She could not help but smile, at how attracted he was to his one spot. 

Her smile soon turned into a smirk at the thought of him, having to share his favorite spot if they had a child. As one-handed rested on the back of his head still barriers in his hair. She rubbed her hips against his slowly, but still giving them both pleasure. 

As he other slid to his shoulder, “Claude, why are your muscles so tense?..” she did not wait for answer though she went to massaging them, she moved her other hand out of his hair, as she rubbed his shoulders.

He was tense. The small hands on his shoulder caused pain but it was a good pain. It was very good. He sighed against her breasts and tried to relax.

The sensations were so good. And now he could identify each one of them better. And not just be dominated by them.

"It's like drinking a good wine. Inexperienced people just get drunk without really tasting it. Not feeling if it was a woody, citrusy, sweet, full-bodied or soft wine... They only drowned in uncontrolled pleasure." He thought and lifted one of her breasts to his mouth. He broke his lips enough to pass his tongue and took a long lick.

He remembered when he invaded Esmeralda's house. When he was on top of her. When he grabbed her breasts. When he had his hand on her beautiful neck. When the sensations of pleasure were as good as the ones he felt now, but different at the same time. When he wanted her body but he could not bring himself to do it. A question came in his mind. "Why?" He whispered aloud without realizing it and then filled his mouth with her breast.

Sucking and flicking his tongue on her pink nipple. "So damn good." He thought, with one hand holding one breast to his mouth he used his other hand to care her thigh. 

They were big thighs and with lots of meat. He took advantage that the dress had curled up as she sat on his lap and then slid his hand under the dress. Only the tips of his fingers traced the path on her leg until it reached the soft center. 

His cock throbbed painfully on his pants as he sucked harder her breast and rubbed with his thumb her core. It's wet. But now he knows that's good that way. 

He stops sucking and lookup. "You are so soft my dear. Give me one more kiss."

Jessica raised an eyebrow when she heard ‘why’ but as she opened her mouth to talk the only thing that came out was, gasped as he placed her breast on his mouth.

Oh and when he placed his hand on her most sensitive skin she could not help but buck willing against hand she moved hand over his, 

“ more… please..” She whispered innocently wanting nothing more than his cock deep within her but since she can only have.. second best for now.. she wanted to feel 

Her smile turned into a smirk as she slid her hands over his face, cupping his face. “ you can have more than just one..” she teased as her lips barely touched his before kissing him fully on the lips she sighed happily as she’s did. The sensation overwhelming her so she could not think right. His hand between her thighs his cock always being a great source of pleasure, to feel it rub against her made her just about cum every time, her bare breasts pressed against his chest, soft chest. And his lips.. oh his lips were so soft, and always seemed to know how to cause her pleasure. He teased of whine. She whispered in between the kiss “you test good my dear..” she whispered as before kissing him passionately.

Damn it. Why had he started it? Now he has to finish. Again he was divided. He felt like a coward for being so close but still unable to do what he wanted. Part of him believed that he did it because he liked to torture himself. It made him feel better than the others. But that would be a thought that he would never speak out loud or even admit to himself.

With his hooded eyes and hard breathing he whispered. "I want to touch you more. Get up and sit with your back against my chest." He says and then removes his hands from her and rest them on the arms of the chair, waiting for her obey. 

Jessica raised an eyebrow, as she bites her bottom lip a bit more curious about what he would do. She moved to stand up, and when she did the dress slid down to the floor pooling around her ankles before, she moved to do as he asked. 

He groaned as watched her but feeling her butt on his cock was even better. He holds her waist against his as he bucked.

He rest his face on her neck, scraping his teeth and resting the urge of biting.

His hands caressed her belly, circulating her belly button. His whispered against her neck.

"That's not what I planned when I asked you to come at teatime. I think it's my fault that I chose to marry someone so much younger than me..." 

His hands go down walking paths on her thighs. He opens her legs with his hands opening his legs together so she has support. He slips a hand through her underwear and without warning inserts his middle finger into her, stopping when his ring stops him from going deeper.

"Now I think I have to take responsibility for your needs..." He whispered against her ear and licking her neck. He really liked her long white neck.

He barely could feel anything else besides the warm sensation on his hand. Again he wondered if this would work, his finger was barely fit.

As he moved his hand, his palm pressed all her entrance, unaware of the sensitivity of the hidden clit he was massaging. 

She smirked, at his words as he bucked against her, she had to hold back her moans, as he licked and scrapped his teeth upon her skin.. it was something almost possessive like.. that turned her on more.. 

“Oh?.. I would normally apologize, then for ruing your plans dear.. “ she bites her bottom lip to hold back a moan as he parted her legs, her emotions control by her inner core now.. “but.. I am enjoying this too much..” she gasped as he slid his finger inside her. 

“Ooo my dear.. nothing feels better than your touch.. so have ‘mercy’ on your young bride and indulge her.,” she said playfully knowing it was like another tease, for she knew it is something he would say.

Unknown to him.. She is at the mercy of his touch.. The feeling he gave her she had never felt before, it was as if.. she was almost complete.. little did she know that feeling of completeness would come once he was buried deep inside her. Unconsciously he hips girded against his hand and cock. Though he still had his pants on his budge was still large and nestled between her butt cheeks. Through her mind was clouded between, the two sensations. It did not take long for her first of what seemed like many orgasms to come. 

She moved her head to the side to look at him as she placed her hand on his cheek, her hips still rocking against the two frictions. Now that she had came, it would be easier for him to continue with what he had in mine, her eyes still fool of lust she smirked and kissed him, 

“You know, I am glad I am marring a man older than me.. you are very attentive to my.. needs, and besides you feel so amazing..” she whispered the last part as she made sure to rock against his cock that was sliding in between her butt cheeks. She kissed him softly breaking the kiss to moan, as she was once again distracted by his hand that lies at her core.

That was it. It was the limit. He could feel his body finally reaching the bottom of the pit and hitting the ground.

He removes his trembling hand from inside her and sucks them, remembering the flavor he knew she had. "Oh damn it all." He murmurs.

In a swift and violent movement, he stands up and leans over Jessica's body on the table. He could feel the familiar madness of the fire that had driven him crazy once in the past.

He slides his palm down Jessica's bare backs, pulling her red hair out of the way of his vision of her skin. Until he reached the hem of Jessica's clothes. He examines carefully as he licks his lips.

It was so beautiful to see. He thought and roughly lowered the fabric just enough to see the buttocks completely and making she gets her legs stuck together. 

He just groaned in distress as he bit his lips. He slapped his hands on her buttocks and starts rubbing it hungrily. 

Normally he would have ruined his pants with all this but he was resisting, as Jehan had explained. Frollo was please but although feeling a great distress for relief.

He stops touching Jessica and removes the top of his uniform, the black velvet already wet with sweat and then begins to open his belt. The only sounds in the room were the sound of the metal of his buckle, leather opening, falling to the floor and the minister's hard breath as he opened his pants and pulled his staff out.

"Do not look." He said with a husky voice.

He once again admires Jessica's body and then places the tip of his cock between her thighs. Her skin wet with her own juices, he begins to move feeling how soft and warm she was. 

It was already so good that he could not conceive a better sensation. He knew that later on, he would have trouble not doing this every day.

But at that moment his mind was empty, he could not hear his own moans or hear Jessica. He just moved faster and faster. Slamming against her butt even quickly and harder while moaning. "Oh! Yes! my angel! So good!" He winced pressing his teeth hard together.

His cock rubbed against her entrance and thighs as he holds her waist in place. Till he finally came. His eyes rolled back and he had to use one hand to hold on the tablet for not fall on the ground.

"Aaargg!" He groaned with his eyes closed tightly while his seed poured outside her entrance. It was a painfully good pleasure. Very distressing, he wanted that so much but now he just wants it to finish but at the same time want that continue forever. Very distressing feeling indeed. 

She could not help but smirk as he placed his fingers in his mouth.

“Do I test good?..” her thoughts were cut off when she headed him whisper out something, but she did not have time to react for he suddenly pushed them up. 

She gasped softly at his sudden movements, and if she was honest he was never rough with her, but this time he was.. and it seemed her body really enjoyed it.. for she felt another wave of heat start to form between her legs. As he examined her body there were no scars just the brand right above her left butt cheek. 

She knew she should probably stop him when she felt him slid down her underwear, but her brain was not working.. lust had clouded her mind and he was making her feel soooo good she did not want it to stop now. 

She gasped when he hit her butt, she raised an eyebrow as she bit her bottom lip softly, looking back at him. She normally would have broken the man’s hand who dare spank her but this seemed to hear on even more. As he rubbed her she moaned softly. 

“You just spanked me?..” she said in shock, but she could not help but moan as she rubbed her, his red handprint firmly on her white cheek. She thought though when she saw his face she might cum again, he looked like a wild animal set free, like a lion ready to claim what is his. She looked away, as she held back her moans. That’s when she heard his uniform fall to the ground as he took it off, and hear his belt.. but his words stopped her from turning around. 

However as he slid in between her thighs she could not help but moan his name.. her butt cheeks automatically tighten around his cock, as if to try and keep him there. 

“Ohhh!! Claude! Yes…. You feel so good!! Mmmmm don’t stop! “ 

He showed her who was in charge at that moment, slamming into her like she was a rag doll, and oh did it feel good.. her eyes rolled back as her grip tighten on the desk. And he used that word again mine, which cussed her to cum a little on his cock.. to be called ‘’my’ by a man so powerful as he, as he took you there in his office.. and was mind-blowing.. 

Feeling his seed and cock so close to entrance, was enough to push her off the cliff once more and she came once again. Her’s mixing into his seed, as his cock softens in the aftermath of their actives. Her body relaxed, and as her cheeks brighten a bit at realizing what they had done, but that did not stop the smirk from appearing on her lips. She bites her bottom lip softly, as she turned her head slightly to look at him.

“Claude…I hope you enjoy that as much as I did..” She whispered breathlessly. 

Frollo took a moment to compose himself, his legs were shaking and he felt he needed to sit down.

He swallows hard and pulls back from her as he closes his pants, he was still breathing through his mouth. A drop of sweat trickles into his eye, he rubs it and looks at what was in front of him.

A strange sense of pride and guilt mingled inside him. Her smirk made him feels awkward and his face getted even redder. He starts gently pulling her underwear back in place and whisper. "Ugh ... It's not my fault... You are a temptation and still struggle to try me more than you do naturally just by existing...Ahem... You must be cold. Came back to my lap."

He holds her hand to lift her, timidly he takes the papers and documents that were on the table and glued against her body. He did it carefully and avoiding looking at the naked body. He picks up his cloak that was hanging on the wall and after the Jessica again on his leg, he covers her with his black and red velvet cloak. Rubbing her to warm quickly. He felt compelled to bring her to his chest and hug her.

He purred, rubbing his face in her hair no caring the mess he was making on it. He strokes the skin of her arms with the tips of his long fingers.

He thought with his eyes closed as he breathed against his red hair. "Can I really trust her?" He looks at her thoughtfully.

"She has already given me many proofs of her intentions at least. It's still hard to believe... she does not know me at all and yet she wants to marry me, she says she has ... Feelings." He sighed and shook his head.

"I do not have to doubt, do I? After all, I was literally inside her a few moments ago. She's naked on my lap practically begging me to deflower her. Yes... she is not noble and peasants don't care for chastity but... She is educated... Far too much for a woman... She would win what on fool me?" Frollo realized his breathing quickened and his body was reacting to his thoughts. He turns red and shakes his head again.

"Damn it." He was annoyed at being so hesitant with everything.

He sighs and makes her look at him gently pulling her chin up. "I want ... I want to talk... I mean.. to tell you..." He hesitated and then found a better word. "Share.... I want to share one thing... That is happening ..." He finally says with much effort. Feeling uncomfortable but he felt he owed it to her.

She raised an eye brow, but she knew he was extremely religious and that probably did not sit well with what they had just done. So she decide not question what he has muttered. Though she secretly found comfort in the fact that she could tempt him by just breathing. 

Her smirk faded into a soft smile, as he guided her back to his lap, and wrapped her up in cloak. It smelled of him, and was soft against her skin. As he held her to his chest, the moment almost seemed to melt her heart. 

“Thank you,” She whispered against his chest as she nuzzled into his chest until he placed his hand on her chin, causing her to look up. She opened her eyes, she tilted her head slightly as she looked up at him curiosity appearing in her eyes at his words. 

“You have my full attention dear, what is it you wish to share with me?” 

He swallowed hard. "I... You see.. I did not tell you one thing that is happening... I mean something has changed. It is not only my allies who have left me the allies of all.... I mean... Well... they did not exactly leave me ... They just left the church." Frollo said rubbing his anguished face.

"It's complicated. I, before minister, am an ecclesiastical judge. And I fear that some kind of coup against the judiciary and justice is happening... I had already decided they could burn to ashes and I would not mind but ..." He looks at Jessica admiring the beauty and continues. "Things have changed ... I will continue to fight against sin and corruption but I do not know who I can trust anymore."

He takes her hand and squeezes almost painfully as he looks into her eyes. "I can only trust in my stupid brother, David, and.. you..." 

He stares at her eyes fiercely, as if wanted to say more but incapable. 

He whisper as if someone could hear them. "People will come to you... They will try to influence you. But ... I can tell that I ..." Frollo seemed to choke on words, visibly force and speak. "I trust you." He was panting like someone who had just climbed a mountain. Confessing any kind of weakness as some feeling was difficult for him. "Play the games they offer you, you're going to tell me everything you see. Right?"


	37. Chapter 37

She raised an eyebrow, “who was your alliance? The men you worked with, or?” She asked, wondering who she be more careful around, was it everyone? People worked in the palace.. who? 

She looked up at him as he looked at her, his eyes looking her over, she blushed slightly. They had an aftermath glow it seemed. She smiled softly at his words, ‘things have changed’ he was no longer ready to give up but to fight and even do what was right for them. Perhaps it was because he was older but it always touched her that he wanted to make sure that she was always taken care of even when he was gone. 

She bit her bottom lip holding back a small squall of pain, as he held her hand so tight. But she did not jerk away, he was clearly trying to tell her something that was hard for him, which meant a lot to her. She looked into his eyes as she placed her other hand over his, that held her hand not to remove it but to bring it comfort. 

“I have and will always be loyal to you dear,“ she whispered after he finished naming the few people he could trust. 

She looked into his eye as he whispered, especially after what they had just done, now he was being quite?.. but this was serious he thought someone was going to betray him. And even he was scared they might come after her to, turn her against him. Though she was touched that had admitted out loud he did have a feeling for her, which she knew was hard for her and he used his actions more than his words to show but he just admitted it... he trusted her. 

The nurse in her started to get worried as he started to breathe heavy she place her free hand over his cheek, to comfort him.

“ Claude, your word means more to me than some stranger.. In the end it’s you who I will call husband. My loyalty is to you, I would have come to you if I felt something was not right, even if you did not ask me to, but I am glad you did. It means a lot. But I will do as you ask, I want what’s best for you, for us. “ 

Frollo stared at her face in disbelief as he listened. He still had suspicions. But he wanted to believe it. It hurt him. He puts his hand on her cheek and slides his thumb over her lips.

He closes his eyes and then leans in and kisses her. Passing his tongue over her lips, he kissed and sucked her lips slowly. In the silence, only the crackling of his kisses and his breath existed.

It was so good. He doesn't know how he could be capable of such thing as kissing. Maybe it was something innate of the human being. Like how to breathe or blink. He continued for several minutes his slow kiss, without signal that he would deepen it or go faster, he was standing at that pace. Like a boat that gentle swings with the calm waves of the sea.

Toc Toc. Someone knocked on the door.

Immediately Frollo's eyes open and he pushes his face away from hers. Gasp!

"What?!" He Barked angrily. 

"Sir... Its dinner time." The butler said quietly. 

"Gulp. Ugh. Fine..." Frollo said and the buttle left. 

Frollo rubbed his face. "We lost tie time. How long have we stayed here?" Frollo though and looked at Jessica. 

"I will go first." He gently pushed her off his lap and he gathered her clothes from the floor and straightened it on his bed.

"The water in my basin is clean. You can use." He says as he takes a towel from the dresser and his comb.

"I do not have a hairbrush. Is that useful?" Frollo showed his simple backcomb to her, unsure if his simple comb would fit for long, feminine hair.

She pressed her lips on his thumb when he slid his thumb over her lips, giving it a soft kiss. Before he leaned over to kiss her, she returned the kiss, keeping her hand on his cheek as they kissed. She was content just to kiss him.

She gasped softly when she heard the knock her cheeks turning red at forgetting where they were until the knock. She bites her bottom lip as she hid her face in the crook of his neck as if they could see her. 

She looked up at him before she moved to get up from his lap. His cloak still around her, she smiled softly as she watched him. It was very sweet of him to be so thoughtful.

She looked up at him when he asked about his comb, still biting her bottom her lip, letting it slid through her teeth before saying. 

“It is, thank you. I won’t be long I promise. If my dads ask where I just say I….. I had to finish up a few things, they won’t ask why.” She said, with a soft smile as he handed her the towel, but before he handed her the comb she said, “you might want to fix your hair first dear, I kinda messed it up.” 

Frollo took a few moments to understand and then goes to the basin to wet his hair a little and combing while walking to Jessica. "Done. I Don't really have much hair....hum...Thank you." He says awkwardly, without know what more to say.

With that he got his belt and his uniform from the floor and looking at Jessica again he seemed like he was going to say something to her. But he changes his mind and just whispers. "Excuse me..." And shut the door behind him leaving her alone.

“It still was a mess, and I know you don’t like that.” She said softly, as she moved the cloak off her shoulders, and down around her breast like a bath towel, while he fixed his hair walking up to her she smiled as she watched him. 

When he turned to look at her. She and tilted her head slightly, noticing he was about to say anything but never did.. she nodded when he excused himself. 

When he was gone, she undid the cloak and put it on the bed. She sighed softly, not a sad sigh but a content one. She then cleaned up and dried off with a towel, it was kinda strange getting ready in his room. She wondered if it would feel like this when they married. 

She than comb her hair and dried it off, and put on her dress. She slid her fingers through it when she done before putting on her shoes. When done she put up his comb and cloak and towel, and then picked up his uniform, and folded it up laid it on his bed. So if someone came in they would not think of anything. 

She looked into the mirror, making sure everything was good before leaving. She stopped by her room, and put her underwear, in the dirty clothes and left. It took about 20 mins before going to the dining room, to meet the others. 

Frollo arrives at the dining table and David was already there. The kid was extremely punctual to a level that amazed Frollo, he never needed to be called for dinner or an appointment.

"Good evening." He told David, the lad was not wearing his back uniform just his simple white shirt. Clearly showing that it is out of duty. "Good evening, Master Claude." He smiled tenderly.

"Please, David... I already said to stop calling me master all the time. Makes me remember Quasimodo. It's unpleased to hear it. " warned Frollo.

"Yes... Sure. Same times its slips out!" Giggles. "I missed you at tea time, Claude. Normally we take it together but now that you have a bride I'd rather leave you alone. And I drank my tea in the library while I was studying, it was pleasant but solitary. I hope I still have the luxury of still seeing you once in a while." David said with a sad smile.

Ugh. Frollo felt guilty. "Do not be dramatic, I just get distracted by some things. There will be far more opportunities for tea and I'm here now..." Frollo said while nodding respectfully at his in-laws who were sitting down at the table.

David just looks at the three men to see who Frollo was paying attention to but he looks back at Frollo and stretches his hand over his forearm. "I know. But I can not help but miss you, you've been my only family for so long, I just wanted to spend more time with you before you are taken away from me forever." He said seriously and with a sad look.

Frollo raises a confused eyebrow.

"I'm just joking!" David laughed, waving his hand in the air.

Frollo takes a few moments to start giving a little smile and finding the joke funny.

Jessica enters the dining room and David removes his hand from Frollo and stands up. Frollo also stands up and looks at Jessica. They were both waiting to be allowed to sit down.

"Good evening, my laid." David said with his innocent smile.

Jessica smiled, at the two. 

“Good evening, gentlemen.” She to David returning his nice gesture. She sat down in her chair, beside Claude.

Alexander turned and looked at her and spoke something in different languages, each word form a different country. She smirked and rolled her eyes as he chuckled at what he said.

Jessica looked at Claude and said, knowing he be curious. “he was reminding of something I did when I was a child...“ 

“And what would it be?” Frollo asked genuinely interested.

Jehan arrives rushed, still putting part of his shirt into his pants, his hair though short was out of place. "Ops! I slept too much! Hehe! At least I got here before dinner was served."

He smiled at everyone and looked earnestly at David. And then sited down. "Oh! Sorry, I interrupted a conversation? What are we will talking about?" Jehan said innocently looking at Jessica and Frollo while putting a napkin on his lap.

"Ugh. Jehan, she was about to tell a story about her. But you as always... interrupted." Frollo said irritated.

David laughs and covers his mouth with his hand. He looks at Jehan and gently begins to fix his golden hair.

"Do not touch me..." Jehan whispered at David while pushing away the delicate hand away with as much education as his disgust would allow him. "Sorry, sister. Please, tell us your story." Smiled Jehan at Jessica.

David just softly giggled and looked at the couple again. "But now I'm curious, too. I would love to know more about you, my lady."

“ Ughh,” Jessica mouth slightly opened as she tried to think of a way out of that question, her cheeks started to turn a little red, she smiled as she bit her bottom lip softly looking at him, how could she say no when he looked actually very interested. But before she could say anything Jehan arrived.

Jessica smiled and placed her hand over Claude’s for a moment when he was upset with his brother. “It’s okay,” she whispered.

She then moved her hand, her smile still there, “oh there is lots to tell, though I am not that old I have been to many places, and I won’t lie I was constantly getting into trouble as a child.” She said a soft smile before turning to look at her dads,

“You can tell it better than I, “ She said as she looked at Alexander 

Her dads smirked, 

“ well you see, when Jessica was perhaps around the age of.. 4 or 5 she was obsessed with water, she loved the rivers and sea fascinated by all its life. Well one day she was supposed to stay, with another doctor and his wife we while we went into a town not too far away that had been affected by a plague.. so it was around supper time and Jessica was nowhere to be found and it was a small home nothing too fancy just a small cottage in the woods. So, of course, they were worried sick and we had just returned and Sara the woman who was watching her comes up to us in tears, saying how sorry she was that she saw her and she turn around and Jessica was gone. Well we all split up to find her, Samon stumbled upon a creek that lead into a lake, and on the lake was some men making boats and sure enough swimming from boat to boat was Jessica.” Alexander chuckled at the memory, 

“So whenever she is late for supper it reminds us of this story,” Hans said with a smile. 

She smiled softly, as she pinched the bridge of the nose, slightly embarrassed by the story, 

“Would you like to see a photo of her when she was a little thing?” Leo asked, that cached Jessica attention, opening her eyes her jaw dropped.

“Tell me you did not..” She whispered in disbelief, 

“Oh but I did. We have a book full of memories of her, as a child. If you have time one day you're more than welcome to look through it.” Leo said as he looked over at Claude.

Meanwhile Han’s reached into his pocket and pulled out a small square photo on the paper was a satch of a young girl, who had a full head of red hair, which of corse was done as the wind blow it, her skin looked a little tan, from being sun-kissed probably. She had did not have boobs or a butt yet, she was flat chest, and seemed to be quite short. She was standing on top of a stone wall that looked down at the sea. A bright smile upon her face, clearly enjoying the moment. 

He handed the photo to, Alexander who handed it to Frollo, “ we were in Rome when an artist drew this, she was watching the fishermen come back from the morning work. She was so content to watch everything.” Leo said 

Frollo heard the story and could easily identify with it. His brother was always involved in problems like that. But he could not help but smirk at Jessica's awkwardness and red face. 

David did not look impressed at all but even bored smiled politely. Turning his attention to prepare himself for dinner. Putting his napkin on his lap.

Jehan was already with both elbows on the table resting his chin on his hands listening to Jessica carefully. "Oh! What a lovely story! I want to see all the drawings! I also have some of mine and Claudy's! Let me see it too!" 

Frollo ignored his brother as he stared at Jessica's drawing in his hands. He could see that it was her. But at the same time it was strange to see her in that size. That drawing was causing ideas and feelings that he did not know how to name. "That brat... Rose was just like that, will one day be someone like Jessica?" He thought thinking how could someone change so much. He always saw children like worms but maybe they could be more like seeds. Weird. He tried frowned his eyebrows thinking deeply. 

The butler starts serving dinner, but Frollo was still in a trance looking seriously at the photo.

"Hello! Claudy! Wake up! Let me see my little redberry!" Jehan said, snapping his fingers high.

Frollo slowly looks at Jehan angrily. He give the draw to him and takes a sip of the wine that has just been served.

"Today we will have pumpkin gnocchi. The chef prepared thinking on the wine tasting that will be served later." 

Jehan was smiled silly at the draw and returned to Alexander as moving his lips but making no sound. "So lovely!"

Frollo seemed pleased with the choice of dinner and turned to Jessica. "Thank you for sharing your story. It was pleasant to hear it." He offered a polite smile.

Jehan had already filled his mouth with gnocchi and tried to speak without opening his mouth wide. "Hmm! Claudy! Where are those family drawings?" 

"I don't know." Frollo said flatly as started to eat.

"They are with me." David said to Frollo, smiling. And then she turned to Jessica with a smile. "I can pick you up after dinner if you like, my lady." 

Jehan uses some wine to swallow the amount of food he chewed and looked at David suspiciously. "Why my family memory is with you?!" 

David smiles at Jehan and speaks. "Etienne showed to me and asked me to keep them safe. She knew that Claude has more important things to worry about and the other option..." He looks at Jehan smirking. "It was not very reliable... Let's say that way." Giggles. He then begins to eat smiling at everyone. "It's delicious, is not it?"

Jehan started at David red with angry but said nothing. 

"Hmm ..." Frollo just nodded slightly, eating slowly with calm. 

Jessica's lips started to curve up words, as she watched Claude, of course, her mind he was thinking perhaps their child might look like this. 

“Little red berry,” Jessica said in surprised but with a soft giggle at the nickname. 

Alexander smiled in approval to Jehan when he returned the photo. 

“ your welcome dear,” Jessica said softly to Claude 

“ I would’ve liked that but I already told Jahan I would help pick out the drinks with him for the wedding, scene we did not do it earlier. “ Jessica said with a smile as she glanced over at Claude. Before taking another bite of food, which she was glad she shallowed before this happened.

Her dad’s raised an eyebrow looking at each other, Samson did not seem pleased they all had a thought in their head. 

“You just came back from a trip and you had the Frollo family photos with you?.... I do hope that tradition of lossy handing out the family photos does not continue children come..” Aleksander said their moods clearly, turning into disappointment. 

“Dad.. “ Jessica whispered softly in disbelief,

“Oh but he’s right Jessica, those are photos you can never get back... and they are with his pupil?.. handed out like it was a flower.. “

Jessica sighed, she knew her dads thought highly of family photos and understood why they were upset.. but she did not understand why they had to do it here.”

Frollo didn't seem to understand how important the men treated the matter and said calmly after swallowing. "I don't even remember that it existed." And then take a sip of wine.

David continues to smile and says. "Oh... Maybe I was misunderstood... The drawings are with me, in my room. Along with all my belongings. On for the trip I only took a suitcase of clothes!" Giggles. He covered her sweet smile with his hand gently.

Jehan just rolls his eyes and drinks his wine.

"Before all of you come to live here. Claude lived alone... with me." David looks at Frollo with admiration and continues to speak. "It was just me and him in this great palace..." David looks back at the men and says calmly.

"Etienne was afraid of passing away and that these drawings would be lost. Since Claude does not have much interest in these things." David returns to eat happily looking at the men.

Jehan grunts with his mouth full. "I still did not understand why she did not leave it with me. I am his brother... you are nothing of him." 

David wipes his mouth with a napkin and talks without looking at Jehan. "Maybe if you were more present she could have confided to you...." 

Jehan was about to protest, but Frollo added. "Maybe if you were more like David she would have given you Jehan," Frollo said as he planted his fork in the last gnocchi on his plate.

Jehan then smiles wickedly and speaks. "Well.. Too bad we already have an appointment today. But it's like Claudy said ... You'll have other opportunities to spend time with my brother... maybe... Or not. Who knows?" Jehan laughed knowing it would annoy David.

David tries not to demonstrate his disappointment when realizing that it would not have the company of Frollo again tonight. He was upset. Even if it were not moments alone as before, he still missed hearing his voice or sat down next to him.

David stared at his empty plate in silence.

"Ugh.. Can you stop it? You're jealous of David because you know he's being a decent young man you've never been. And you David, stop teasing Jehan you know how easily he is fooled. As fun as it is, control yourself." Frollo said seriously.

Jehan did not know if he was being defended or offended and took another sip of his wine.

David looks sheepishly at Frollo with his head lowered. 

Frollo sighs and speaks. "Bring the drawings, we can taste the wines and see the pictures," Frollo said calmly as the employees cleared the table.

David smiles brightly at being invited and agrees with a nod.

Jessica held her up with a sigh, to stop their trying protest of why they had done this. It was not in a harsh way she just knew her dads like the back of her hand. 

“Trust me, they are very stubborn with certain things.. photos are one.” She said in a low tone she clearly had been down this road before. 

Leo raised an eyebrow as he said “Jessica where are yours? “

“They are in Leo's chest, when he travels. There is one that is permanently at Samson's house on the left-hand side on the Connor. In the study room cabinet. And if you all die, and I still travel it will go to the box. That’s where all the stuff that belongs to a nurse or doctor goes until the time comes. But it seems things have changed so they will come to me when you all pass.” She repeated perfectly like she had said it many times before, which she had. 

“You will understand how important it is when and if you all chose to become a parent. Names don’t last it’s just a word without a face after so long but not a photo, a photo last forever. They are special and important. They should have gone back to your home where Jehan lives.. “ Hans looks at Claude and said 

“Where you grew up.. or in your bedroom, or study on a bookcase. Not with a pupil..” Hans German voice, normal it’s harsh was not impressed with David’s giggling like a schoolgirl. He finished his super along with the others. 

“He will not see him when you guys work together? Is that not what a pupil dose?” Jessica asked a little confused. 

Jessica nodded, as she looked at her dads and spoke something low, and Greek, and they all nodded in agreement. She sighed softly, this was going to be an interesting indeed. 

David could feel the animosity against him in the air. He swallows hard and keeps his head down. He looks at Frollo and speaks very low, shy and sadly. "It makes sense... they're right Claude. I'll pick it up right now... And I don't believe it is the place of the pupil to taste the wines his... Master's wedding."

David gets up. "I'm going to ask someone to bring the drawings so you can enjoy them... in the family," David said smiling but his pale nose was already red indicating he was going to cry.

Frollo is affected by the scene and holds the boy's arm. "No. Sit down." 

David widens his eyes, he looks at Frollo's hand in his arm and slowly sits down.

Frollo, still with his hand resting on the thin arm of the boy, looked at the table seriously thinking of the words. And then look at the eyes of everyone at the table, one by one.

"Maybe I was not clear. I chose David to be my pupil. My successor." He looked at David and said. "I consider him a son."

David was frozen with wide eyes and Jehan looked bored.

Frollo looks at his in-laws and says. "With all due respect, I approve Madame Ethiene's choice to leave the drawings with David." 

David still had not blinked and Frollo removed his hand from his arm and stood up. "But if you keep arguing about it, I go up and burn it all." He said very seriously and irritated.

"Oh! No! I'm going up now! I'll give it to Jehan! I've already made some copies to me so if the worst happens with the originals we'll still have something to keep!" David said quickly as he hurried out of the dining room. He wiped the corner of his eyes with his sleeve and on his face the first sincere smile he offered everyone at the table.

"Done. Plea sed?" Frollo said still standing looking at Jehan.

Jehan folds his arms and says childishly. "I will be when he dies!" 

"Ugh..." Frollo rolls his eyes and slowly sits back in his chair. And look at Jessica. "Do you see the hell I live? Are you sure you want to be a part of this?"

"Hey!" Jehan said indignantly.


	38. Chapter 38

‘A son?’ Jessica was a little surprised, that’s not how David looked at Claude.. like a dad.. but it was clear the boy was like one to him, he stood up for him and trained him to act like a smart, and professional judge. 

Jessica bit her lip softly as she watched the scene, and with a soft sigh. She felt a bit sorry for the boy, he was treated like a servant by her dads.

She glared and rolled her eyes as she said in German, 

“That was uncalled for and you know it!” She said in a low whisper, she might not trust the boy yet, but she did not know him either. She also felt he had feelings for her soon to be husband that was not a pupil kind of feeling.. 

She back at Claude, and she felt sorry for him. Jessica said to Claude, she knew how he hated this type of conversation. He was already upset with his brother's actions towards David. 

“Yes I am sure, I want to be apart of this. You're stuck with me, during the bad and good times.” She added the last part in a bit more cheerful tone for him, she felt bad for him dealing with this. And hoped it might not make him feel so bad. 

“Besides my family started this in the first place.. and I apologize for that on their behave.” Knowing she would get in trouble for what she said later but she felt bad for Claude. 

"It was me the one who was not clear enough. A bad habit of saying half words. No need to apologize, Jessica." He looks at his in-laws and says. "The thought was not incorrect, just missing more information." 

"You have no idea...." Jehan added as he looked bored into boredom.

Before Frollo could say anything the servants began to put wine glasses on the table, nine types in front of each. In addition to a silver bowl to spit and a glass of water. "The chief suggestion is to start with the soft ones and then try the intense ones." The butler said while the first wine was served in the first wine glass with a soft pink champagne. 

Jehan smiled and said. "Looks fine for me."

Jessica raised an eyebrow, at what Jehan said but noticed the subject seemed to change. 

She watched as she titled her head slightly. Almost not even noticeable as she looked at each cup. ‘Soft ones’? What could be use for the spit cup she wondered but not sure how all this worked. Do they just drink or.. so she waited for Claude to take a first tip.

"Ah! Prosecco!? Soft first, right?" David said, coming in with a thick album. He seemed to have trouble holding it, he sighs relieved putting it on the table. He wipes the sweat from his face with his sleeve and smiles contentedly.

"Thank you again for inviting me." David smiles and picks up the wine glass with sparkling rose liquid. 

"Hmm..." Frollo just nodded as he raises his glass of wine looking at the light, analyzing the color of the liquid. Jehan swings slowly the liquid analyzing the movement and David felt the perfume delicately with his eyes closed.

"I feel strawberry notes ..." David said and tried it a little.

Jehan had already drunk everything, and Frollo only touched the drink to his lips enough to taste it.

Jehan looks at Jessica and speaks. "Look dear, drinks can be Doux, Sec, Démi-sec, Extra-sec, Brut, Extra-brut, Brut nature ... Anyway, several names. But the important thing is.. You must like it." 

David frowns. "Ugh. Wow, it's pretty acid ..." 

Frollo comments. "The color looks attractive. I don't remember if I drank a wine of that color..." He looks at Jessica and says. "It matches your hair." 

"Rosê wine has a characteristic that sets them apart from whites.. the tannin, that gives that subtle sensation of tied mouth typical of the red grapes, and that extends the possibilities of harmonization. They are very gastronomic wines that combine with dishes even a little more robust, since they make us salivate more because of the acidity flavor." Jehan is proud of his knowledge.

"Ah! Then it would be good to serve pasta!" David said excitedly but soon became serious remembering that he was not exactly invited by everyone. His opinion was not worth much. He looks at Frollo and smiles discreetly. But it was worth it since he could stay longer with Frollo.

The minister, in turn, opened the photo album. "I do not like hard-to-digest foods with lots of fat... But pasta looks good, since it will be cold."

He passes the album to Jessica with the first drawing. A couple. A thin woman with black hair and blue eyes was sitting with a baby on her lap and a tall, big, dark-eyed blond man standing with his hand on her shoulder. They both smiled discreetly.

Jessica took a sip of her drinks, it made her feel better when Jahan said what matters is that you like it..

She smirked at Frollo’s comment “ perhaps we should get the flowers to match as well. “ she said in a joking tone though the idea still very well could work it would tie a lot together.

“ which reminds can we even have flowers in the winter? And what colors should we use at the wedding.” She asked that more out loud to anyone really, Claude could answer or anyone. She would try to make friends with David for Claude’s sake. While her dads tried their drinks.

“I like pasta so that could work,” Jessica said she was not like most brides she was happy, that she was getting married at all and to a man she had feelings for at that.

Jessica smiled brightly at the photo, it was clear these were his parents. He definitely took after his dad’s looks but had a few of his mother’s features like hair when it was black and eyes. And the little bundle of joy in the woman’s arms must of been Claude.

“ they look like a lovely couple, how did they meet each other?” Jessica ask softly still looking at the photo before then asking, 

“That’s you right?” She said with a smile as she looked up at him.

"I suppose so... I have no idea how they met." Frollo said, drinking some water while the servants exchanged their wine glasses.

"Etienne told me they were childhood friends. She was supposed to marry another noblewoman but she ran away with her true love." David smiled content with the story. 

"Claudy already heard this story, but he's so insensitive that he does not remember it!"Jehan said irritably, but smiles at Jessica. "Frollo is the surname of our mother, since she came from a richer and more noble family. And the colors of the Frollo family are red and gold." Jehan said proudly. He could use these colors whenever he could.

"Ugh... Truth. I remember being something like that." Frollo said quietly.

David gets up and walks over to Jessica. He passes several sheets and shows her a drawing. "This is my favorite!" He looked excited at the drawing of Claude smiling at the top of a young black foal." But his mouth lacked a tooth.

"Oh! So cute!" David laughed with his cheek close to Jessica's cheek.

Frollo looks at the draw from his place and recognizes the moment. "My first African horse." 

Jessica returned the smile as she listens to the story as David and Jehan talked,

“Aww that’s soo sweet, they married for love,” Jessica said, touched by the story. It was rare she heard of a story like that most were forced marriages, it was sweet to know Claude came form a marriage based on love. 

“I was just telling Claude we should use the family colors at the wedding the other day. Red and gold will do rather nicely don’t you think?” She asked the last part when she looked up at Claude, as David approached, 

She smiled softly as he slid pass some of the photos her eyes going over them but when he stops, her eyes show how adorable she thought it was. 

“Oh my, I see why it’s your favorite it’s adorable,” Jessica said not minding how close David had become as he stood by her. 

Her eyes looked up at Claude as he spoke, “did you always get that kind of horse?”

"I like long necks and thick legs," Frollo said as if it were something obvious and tasted the new wine before him.

Jehan does not like to see David close to Jessica but keeps talking. "Our father was also noble but was not as much as her former suitor. Since Claudy don't really care about money just power. And since we don't have grandparents to force us to marry. We're free to marry for love too." Jehan sighed thinking about the novice and smiling.

David raised an eyebrow at Jehan's behavior but did not ask. He turned a few more pages and showed a new figure.

"When that was done their parents had already passed away... Jehan must be about twelve. Giggles. I like that, too." 

In the photo, Frollo was standing clearly young in his thirties his chest was clearly wider showing how much more muscle tone he had, at his side Jehan. Covered with mud, leaves and branches from feet to head. The only clean areas were his blue eyes and his white smile.

"Ah! This one I remember. A street artist saw me in this state and wanted to draw me. The man could not stop laughing! Hahaha! Claudy was very pissed! And did not want the drawing, I had to threaten him with a scandal to have this draw. He made it for free! And it's very good! Look how adorable I was!" Jehan said blinking his eyes quickly and making an innocent pose.

David laugh softly. "Adorable like a baby pig. Indeed." 

Jehan throws a knife with his eyes and Frollo looks at the photo. "Um ... I remember that. You had run away from school and come into town alone to search for me. I searched him for days until he finally appeared on church that way. He simply walked for days back to the city. I still don't believe how lucky he was for not get raped and killed on the roads." Frollo shook his head in disapproval and sighed. 

David looks at Frollo and says with empathy. "It must have been a scary time..." 

Frollo seems to agree by reflex. But as soon re realizes he showed a weakness. He looks at David and says. "Do not put words in my mouth." 

Frollo pulls the album out of Jessica and David's hand and closes it. "That's enough for today. You can look at the pictures in your room later." 

David is disappointed but soon he smiles and returns to his place. He looks at Jessica and whispers. "I know all the stories. It will be my pleasure to tell you." David said gladly to be able to talk about his favorite subject with someone.

Jehan had already drunk all the wine and the servants were pouring the third wine.

‘Well that is clear,’ Jessica thought to her self, resisting the urge not to smirk at that. He did definitely like that with horses and woman, Sense if his lips were not on her neck his hands were on thighs, when alone. 

She smiled at how Jahan acted about the girl he liked, and how he could marry for love now. 

She drank some of her drinks, while they looked at the photo. She could not help smile as her eyes looked over the photo. It was clear Claude had taken over man of the house, especially how his body was built, though his body only changed a little with age. 

Jessica smiled softly at Claude when he closed the book. she knew it was just a matter of time before he did that. Knowing this was hard for him for it was emotional. 

“Yes of course dear,” She said to Claude before turning her attention to David as he spoke. 

“ that is good to know, thank you. I would like that.” 

Soon the waiters had served all the wines and on the table were only glasses of water.

David was red, smiling and hiccuping. "I think I drank a bit too much..." He laughed as he tried to drink water.

Jehan did not seem a bit affected even though he drank each glass of wine to the end. "So let's start with a sweet, full-bodied wine while we serve the apéritifs... It will warm the guests who have just arrived from the cold. And then the ..." He was excited and wrote while he was talking about the list of selected wines.

Frollo looked tired, his nose a bit red and yawned as he just nodded to Jehan. "I think it looks great. You did very well picking these wines, Jehan. Good job." Frollo let out a compliment slip now that he was softened by the alcohol and offered a small smile of approval.

Jehan would blow up if he could. "Thank you, brother! Glad you liked it! Hahaha! I think you need to lie down now!Hahaha!"

Jessica smiled softly as she watched Claude give his brother the compliment.

“ I agree with Claude on this Jehan, if you were not here I would not know what the first thing about planning this wedding would be. I appreciate your help very much,” especially since it was normally the bride's family who planned weddings but Jehan had been a blessing at helping. 

She did not seem as affected as the others but still showed some signs.

Frollo puts his hands on the table and rises carefully so as not to lose his balance.

David gets up but does it too fast and gets off balance. Jehan and Frollo react and hold David at the same time. Each one holding on one of David's arms.

"Be careful white snake!" Jehan said irritably.

"Are you alright, David?" The minister said at the same time that Jehan. 

"Oh! My! Too much Frollos at the same time!" David laughed alone without the strength to stand alone. Clearly excited to be in the middle of the two brothers.

"Ugh..." Jehan releases the boy as if disgusted. "You better take him to his room. Leave a bucket on the side of the bed and a glass of water close by."

Claude supported better the boy and answered. "Right. I already know... Come on, David, we have work to do tomorrow." The minister was finding funny to see David in that state, he does not remember seeing him like this before. 

Frollo looked at his in-laws and said. "I hope you had a nice day. Goodnight sirs." 

He turned to Jessica and said. "I hope you will forgive me for not escorting you to your room today. My brother will do this kindness for me. Goodnight my Dear." 

Claude begins to take David out of the room and David looks back at them, with his hand waving goodbye and smiling.

Jehan sighs with his hands on his waist looking at the scene. He grabs the heavy album on the table and talks to Jessica. " I will carry this for you, it's heavy. Let's go? Sister." He smiled gallantly offering his arm to escort her to her room.

Jessica's dads nodded and stood before leaving.

“I forgive you my dear long, “ she gave a nod of her head before bidding him a good night as well.

She smiled softly at Jehan as she took his arm, “thank you brother, “ as they walked out she looked at Jehan and said, “so is David always like that? A giggling mess?” She did not say it hateful, she was just curious, “all the other judges seem stern and then you have David it’s just a little strange is all.”

"No. He just giggles at my brother. The rest of the time he is as serious as the other judges. In fact he's worse than them. He is as hard as my brother. He has no mercy. Dura lex sed lex. That's what he always repeats... But ... David can still be colder... My brother at least fears for his soul and believes in God. Although he almost always twist things with his faith." Jehan gives a small sad laugh and continues. "David doesn't have that..." Jehan whispered as he walked without looking at Jessica. He paused. His mouth opened as if he would say more. But he changes his mind when he looks at her with a small smile.

"He is not called an angel of steel, for nothing. The bastard is very stern and cold...like a blank wall." He looks back straight-ahead walking slowly. His eyebrows a bit frowned as he was thinking about things he has already seen along the years. 

She had feeling both Frollo boys had more to say and yet they did not.. Why.. why.. Are they soo difficult.. That was not how it works in her world.. You say it.. And move on.. But not with them.. 

“He giggles with you dose he not?.. But you don’t with him.. “ she wanted to ask why.. But at the same time it was clear his brother would choose David's side over Jehans.. David was perfect.. To just about everyone.. And he seemed to be two different people a bubbly boy, and then a stern judge.. 

Though it was hard to imagine the bubble boy, be stern.. Even harder than Claude was.. That thought though sent an unpleasant feeling in her gut…. She knew someone like that but worse.. And he called her something very similar to David's nickname.. A nickname she hated.. Almost as bad as she disliked the one who gave it to her. After a few moments, she looked up at Jehan once more and asked something she had been meaning to ask him. 

“ I want to learn how to be.. A lady.. I am educated yes, but I am not proper like I should be, if I am two marry your brother and though he doesn't seem to mind.. I know he likes the proper way, and I don’t always understand that way.. So I thought you might could teach me?.. If you can’t I understand, I just thought it would be worth a shot to ask.”

"He giggles to annoy me..." Jehan grunts as he walks.

After a silence between the two, Jessica asks him a favor that makes him stop walking. He starts scratching his head as he thought. "I ... actually wanted to leave." Sigh. "David here will be tricky to stay in peace." He thought while he looked down and then looked at her offering a fraternal smile. "What do you ask me smiling that I don't do while I cry?" He laughed and with his hands on his waist continued.

"You know... My pettit cherry... I've run away from everything that's complicated all my life... And today I reap the fruits of what I planted." 

Jehan looks down the hall to where his brother's room was and then looks at Jessica. "David will not push me away from my brother again... I was leaving the Palace tomorrow, you know..." Jehan shrugged and started walking again.

He sighs and speaks. "But for you, I will stay!" He says with his hand on his chest proudly with his jaw raised high, jokingly.

He stops at her bedroom door and says. "We can talk more about it tomorrow. After the coffee? What you think?" Jehan smiled at Jessica warmly. "Everything will be alright. Do not worry." He said very softly.

Jessica smirked and rolled her eyes at what he grunted. She looked up at him offering a small smile as he thought. She did not blame him for wanting to return home, but she knew he could help her.

“Thank you, that means a lot to me. “ she was glad he was not falling in his old habits, of running away. Like he insinuated he did when times got tough. It would be different without Jehan there, and his normal bright smile. Jessica was starting to see him as an older brother, who sometimes got in trouble. 

“But.. if you were to leave you would of lose your chance with that young woman, you like.. why would you do that?”

She smiled and nodded, as they stopped at her door looking up at him she was excited he would help her. 

“That sounds like a plan, “Jessica said as she slightly bowed her head, “Goodnight brother.”

Jehan gives the album to Jessica and smiles. "See you tomorrow. I'd better go quickly and let the way clear for my brother come and say goodnight to you." He winks at her and turned. Whistling happily with his hands in his pocket.

“Thank you, Jehan,” she said as he handed her the book, she smirked as she bit her bottom lip softly at the thought of Claude coming to tell her goodnight. A light blush appeared on her cheeks when he winked at her. 

“See you then, “ she said before going inside her room, closing the door behind her. 

She unhooked her dress, letting it slid down her body, she stopped it from falling on the ground, stepping out. She laid it on a chest. As she went and washed up, before putting on a nightgown, a black silk one. She let her hair down, letting it brush against the skin of her back she sighed softly, as she sat down on the bed opening the book she looked through some of the pictures. She smiled softly as she did. She would wait up for a little bit to see if Jehan was right about his brother coming to say goodnight.

Meanwhile, Frollo was still struggling to get the boy to bed.

"No... Please... I can do this alone... This is shameful. Do not look at me..." David said obviously drunk as he struggled to open the buttons on his shirt.

"You will rip the buttons off! Stop fighting so much!" Frollo demanded pulling Jehan's hands out of his way and opening his shirt. In a quick move, he takes David's shirt and off his back on the soft bed.

"Ugh. I'm so sorry... I was so happy to see the table full... I always wanted to see you well. You know, do not you, Claude?" David said staring at the ceiling as he spoke to himself.

"Yes, I know..." Frollo just nodded as he pulled David's boots off his delicate feet and puts side to side at the end of the bed.

"I just want to see you happy.. And now you have a great, beautiful family. You were so lonely..." David said closing his eyes almost asleep.

"I was not alone. Whoever has God is never alone." Frollo said opening David's pants. "Besides said I had you," Frollo said pulling on the boy's pants and setting them on the table. Frollo already had practice in undressing and dressing people. He had done it countless times for Jehan and sometimes for Quasimodo.

David lay with his arms spread out on the bed. His white, hairless skin was rosy on the bust and around his navel. He stared at the minister with his hooded eyes following his movements. A bit angry for Frollo does not pay attention to his body. 

Claude finally finds David's white nightgown. He wraps his hands around the white clothes to pass David's head more easily through the hole. 

"Come on. You will get sick if you sleep without clothes." Frollo said pulling the boy to sit and put the nightgown over his head. David lets himself be manipulated like a child. Wearing his sleeves while moaning, grunting with laziness. "I'm not as fragile as I look... You sleep without clothes and you do not get sick..."

"I'm already used to it, you're not," Frollo said quietly as he finished dressing him but before he could move away, David hugged Frollo's waist tightly against his soft black velvet. "Don't leave me! Please!" 

"Ugh! David! Let me go!" Frollo complained, almost lost his balance. It was not a comfortable position. David was sitting on the edge of the bed clutching the body of the standing minister.

David looks up for Frollo's eyes and says very quickly. "She looks like a nice person. But a foreigner? Seriously? And she was raised by three men! Which in turn are foreigners too! I do not know Claude. Maybe you're not going in a bit of a hurry? You could marry the daughter of the Spanish minister! He has said several times how many political advantages we would have! And you would not even have to live with her! Oh, Claude! I don't understand! I don't understand!" David rubbed his face in Frollo's belly while still grunting drunkenly. 

"Ah! David! Stop! Speak low!" Frollo hissed back trying to escape from David's hug.

David then stops talking and move. Frollo is surprised at the sudden stop and looks down. David speaks against the black velvet. "Is it possible that you fell in love with her?" He raises his red eyes full of tears.

"Hey ... But why are you saying that? Why are these tears too? You're completely drunk, are not you?" Frollo said confused.

"I am only concerned about the security of our country. You've gone crazy because of the Romania foreigner. And now an English foreigner? Do you just like the exotic?" David stands up passing his body across Frollo's body in the process.

Frollo tries to take a step back but David stands on tiptoe and speaks in the minister's ear. "I can show you other exotic options..." 

Frollo feels his heart stop. "But what the hell is he offering?" He thought and then put his hands on David's shoulders forcing him back.

"Enough. Go to bed now." He said firmly putting David in position in bed and covering with blanket. David gave a small surprised cry but did not fight.

"Goodnight, David," Frollo said without looking back as he left the room and closing the door.

David put his hands on his own shoulders where the minister had pressed and closed his eyes to sleep.

Frollo was confused. His face is hot and he definitely wondered if he was rushing this marriage. Maybe lust was blinding his sense? He puts his hand on his head as he walks. He does not think it's a good time to think about anything, after all, he had drunk. He blamed alcohol for everything that just happened.

On the way to his room, he sees the door of Jessica's bedroom between open he thinks to go there. Maybe to wish goodnight. Frollo swallows hard and then looks down to see that his body was already showing unwanted reactions. Again he blamed the alcohol and decided it was best to go to his room.

Soon he had already undressed and lay down. Quickly sleeping a deep sleep, by the exhausting day he had.

Jessica had gone through some of the books that night, looking at the pictures imaging some of the stories that went with them.

After a little bit and the 4th yawn, Jessica decide he was not coming. She figured he would not, but she had been wrong before, he had a long day and he was busy dealing with a young drunk boy and he himself was a bit drunk. 

She got up and laid the book down on the table, holding her place her put a piece of red ribbon. Closing the book she returned to bed, before blowing out the candle, and falling asleep.

The next morning barely opened her eyes as she groaned softly pulling the covers over her head, where it was still warm. For a little while longer before finely getting up. She sighed softly as she rubbed her eyes waking her up. She got up and got ready for the day. 

Jehan woke up with the light hitting his face he grunted and sat still confused with sleep he scratched his eye and was frightened to see that his brother was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the window.

"Gasp! Shit! What the hell! What are you doing here!? Why you must be so creepy! Good morning to you too!" He said complaining as he ran his hands through his hair.

Frollo was holding his hands together, staring at the window seriously. "I've been thinking Jehan... Do you think I'm getting married too fast?" 

Jehan looked at Claude in confusion. "What? No... You are with your foot in the pit practically... If you wait any longer, you can not even be able to finish your wedding night... It is a sad reality that reaches all men!" Jehan said dramatically as he got out of bed. He starts to get his clothes on the floor. Smelling to see if they were clean and wearing them.

"Ugh. I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about Jessica. I thought it was a good idea to get married after what happened to me and that gypsy. Maybe if I was married before ... That had not happened to me." Frollo said almost in a whisper, staring at the window seriously.

Jehan was just finishing dressing and looking at his brother even more intriguing. "Do you ... Do you happen to still think about the gypsy?" 

Frollo does not react looking at the window.

Jehan sighs and rubs his face. He sits down next to his brother and talks looking out the window too. "Jessica fell in love with you, I think she thinks you're handsome and intelligent. It is difficult for a woman to find these qualities in a man. Since in my opinion we are all very ugly and stupid." Chuckles.

Frollo does not laugh at the joke and keeps staring at the serious window.

Sighs. Jehan gets serious again and keeps talking. "She's in love, my brother. I think it will be difficult for this to happen again. You know I'm a man of little faith. But I really believe that God sent her to you." Jehan places his hand on Frollo's back, uncertain if he could.

Frollo looks at the floor and does not refuse Jehan's hand. "I'm not thinking about not getting married. After all, I've already taken responsibility. And it's not like I need woman to get political benefits." 

"Do you trust her?" Jehan asks, smiling.

Frollo looks at him in surprise. "What?" 

"Do you trust her? Do you believe her?" Jehan asks more firmly.

"I do..." Claude whisper back clearly unsure of his feelings.

Jehan leaps to his feet and with his hands on his waist as he speaks. "So raise your chin and do not let your head get in the way. You think too much! I bet it was that white snake that filled your head with shit..." Jehan was in the mirror combing his hair.

Frollo raises an eyebrow and speaks. "Are you really going to get up? Early? Are you going after a woman?" The minister rose and Jehan answered.

"Yes. Today I have a commitment with a very special woman! Hahaha!" Jehan laughed, obviously thinking of Jessica and following the minister out of the room.

Claude was going to ask more questions but saw one of the maids leaving David's room. "What is it?" He asks.

"Oh! Minister." The maid lowers her submissive head and speaks. "Judge Jolie is not feeling very well. It was the alcohol. Even so he wants to join in the breakfast. I offered a shower but he insisted on attending his commitment." 

"Ah. I understood. You can go. Prepare the bath. I'll talk to him."Frollo said sharply.

"Yes, sir." The maid left quickly.

"No need to talk to her like that." Jehan commented.

"Go ahead I will not belong." Claude said to Jehan entering David's room and closing the door.

Jehan stared at the door for a few moments. "I swear to God, if that's some of your plans, you porcelain fiend doll, you'll see what I'm capable of." He thought looking angry at the door and leaving for breakfast. He had a commitment with Jessica and did not want to be late.

Jessica wore her normal black dress the same one she wore the day the minister hired her, she smiled softly at the memory.. that day she told Claude it would be a rule to even think of him and a relationship and now she was planning there wedding. 

She comb her hair and put it up in a ponytail, her hair was a little wavy but not fully curly. It showed her neck very well, like she knew how Claude like it.

She had a strange fleeting about today, but she pushed those thoughts aside as put on perfume, before she went to open her door. 

She opened her door and saw Jehan, a part of her felt a little sad it was not his brother Claude.. but she did not show it, instead she smiled brightly as she said, 

“good morning dear brother, I hope you are well this morning?”

"Yes! I'm great. Hope you are too." He smiled happily. "Let's go to breakfast? I don't really have anything to do today. Or tomorrow. Let's say that since Im not leaving... I'm your service! Hahaha." Jehan showed his galant white smile as he closed a bit of his eyes because of his wide smile.

Jessica smiled, and gave a nod of her head as she said, “ I am, thank you for asking. “ 

Shutting the door behind her as they started walking to breakfast. She laughed softly at that last comment, 

“Well that's is pleasant surprise, perhaps you can help me with the wedding planning? You know more about the traditional weddings than I would.” 

“ I am glad you chose to stay, it would be a little boring without your smiling face around brother. “ 

Jehan smiles wider gets red like a little girl as he covers his face. Oh! Stop it! Don't make me blush! He says joking.

As they arrived at the table he says. My brother will be just a bit late today. He is probably already coming. He pulls the chair to Jessica and sits where he sat before David returned. He was pleased of being that place beside his brother's chair. 

She thanked him before sitting down. 

“ I do hope he’s okay, he’s never late for breakfast.. well he was once but that.. “ she about to say the night he slept in her bed but in a sudden moment she said, instead “when my dads came,” which my chance happened to walk in to the room they smiled and said there good mornings. 

“Where is Claude?” Asked Hans 

“Or... what’s his name again.. oh yes David? Where are they?” Leo asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Jehan was calm making his tea. "The little fairy get a bad hangover. He is as stubborn as my brother and would have showed his sick face to us trying to fake a healthy one." He smiles at Hans and says. "Fortunately we can start our day without seeing his face today! That’s not sound great to you? Hahaha!" Jehan laughed and raised his cup of tea. "My brother should be here soon. He doesn't like to be late." He then drinks the tea still smiling.

“Well, good thing your brother is having a word with him. He needs his rest.. “  
Aleksander said, you could tell he was the kind of doctor that did not take any bull, if you were sick you were sick and you must be in bed.

Hans could not help but smirk at Jehan and his comment to him, 

Jehan had a laugh that made you wanna smile to which did, as Jessica places the napkin in her lap she smiled when Jehan laughed. Before looking back up at them, 

Leo was fixing his tea as was Hans, Samson and Aleksander took a sip of water. 

“I don’t like to be late either,” Samson said, with a polite smile, “I like to be somewhere 10 mins early.”


	39. Chapter 39

Meanwhile, Frollo was in the bathroom with David. He had taken the boy pushing his back. "Done. Now take a bath. Eat. Sleep if you must. And go back to work. It's your first hangover so I will forgive you this time."

"But! I don't want to! I want to eat breakfast with you!" David said complaining but already removing his clothes to get into the bathtub. A maid was pouring water from a hot teapot into the water of the tub. 

"Stop acting like a child David. You will make me late. You had to have thought about that before drunk so much. Pay the consequences!" Frollo said firmly.

The maid goes out to fetch more hot water leaving them alone. Frollo then lowers his head so that his face is closer to the height of David's face. And speak lower. "You have been acting strange David. It's childish. Jealous of Jehan again? That behavior yesterday was unacceptable." 

David flushes and turns his face so that he doesn't look into Frollo's intense eyes. He covers his bare chest with his arms and speaks. "Sorry. I was used to always having your attention...Then came the gypsy and now you will marry another foreigner."

He looks at Frollo with his rosy angelic face and tears in his eyes. "I was so alone. And now I just don't want to disappoint you... I will get better. Please don't be mad at me." 

Sigh Frollo was never able to stay angry looking at that expression. "I am not angry. That witch's spell turns me out of my way. You must have been alone..." 

David lowers his head and just nods. Still with his arms covering his chest.

Sigh "I'm not going anywhere." Frollo said straightening his spine and offered a tiny kind smile.

David smiles brightly and hugs Frollo. The minister almost lose his balance with the surprise hug, but he was already used to his displays of affection. "Ahem. Enough. I need to go. Obey my orders. I still hope to see some work today." 

"Yes, sir!" David said smiling.

Back on breakfast. Jehan tried to be serious as the man on the table. "Well, I confess that if it's not to be late in somewhere... I won't even go there. Hahaha!" He explodes in more laughs and starts eating an apple while smirking.

"Glad to see that you are so happy so early." Said Frollo entering the room and sitting at the table. 

Jessica smiled as she took a sip of her drink as Jehan was giggling, her eyes seemed to light up on slightly you would have had to been paying close attention to even notice. But they did when Claude walked in.

“Yes, he seems to be in a good mood since this morning began,” 

"Hum." Frollo was calm making his breakfast plate quietly focusing on eating.

"Won't you ask why?" Jehan said smiling.

"Oh, Jehan, why are you in a good mood today?" Frollo asked obviously with irony. He stared bored at his brother as he stirred his tea.

"Ugh. You are so nasty." Jehan said just moving his lips to Frollo. Sigh "Today I will focus on your wedding preparations! My sister requested me personally..." He said smiling with pride.

"Uhum... So that's the special woman said early." Frollo said and sipped his tea. He looks at Jessica and says. "Today I have work to do but I find time to separate the names of the men you can train. In addition, I still need to continue doing work like the orphanage. It is important to my work... you know why." Frollo turns around and starts to pass honey on a loaf of bread.

"Ugh... Why does this conversation sound like work to me? She's not one of your minions, you know that right? Not everyone must be useful to you." Jehan said irritably but changes his expression looking at Jessica smiling. "Good thing you have me! Let's have a fun day! This will help me pass the time while waiting for my sweet Eleanor." Jehan sighed happy looking at the lost horizon. 

Frollo silently watched his brother. As if he already knew the result of this passion. But he would not be the one to say to Jehan.

Jessica raised an eyebrow at hearing ‘special woman’ she resisted the urge not to smirk at that, 

“I did not know I was a Special woman? I am flattered,” Jessica said in joking tone she found the conversation rather cute, she gave a light shrug of her shoulders a smile on her face.

“Yes, I thought sense Jehan knows more about planning a wedding than it would be helpful to have him around. When we are done I can go over it with you? 

After lunch you will have my full attention, if you are not busy with work of course. As well as at some point, today we have something else to discuss.” Jessica said the last part vague, not giving a hint into what that subject would be. 

Jessica smiled as she raised an eyebrow tilting her head slightly as Jehan said ‘let’s have fun today’ “It's not really working, it’s more of a task, to a goal. Which once you reach a goal it is something worth celebrating.” Jessica said in a motherly tone of voice.

“ and I take Eleanor is the girl from the Orphanage you like?” She said before taking a bite of her breakfast.

"Yesssss. She is so gentle, kind, sweet and small. I want to hide her inside a pocket near to my heart!" Jehan was red and smiling just in thinking about the woman.

Frollo was eating just watching both talking. 

It was hard to imagine that the two Frollo boys were related, one could be blinded in the sea of love, and the other stood at the shoreline with their feet in the water letting it touch him from time to time. Jessica listen to Jehan's talk while she ate her breakfast. 

Her dads eating as well, Hans smirked as he watched the boy, 

“Don’t let it get away from you boy.. I fell madly in love with a woman once.. but I let my chance slip away.. I chose work. I regret that. Don’t make the same choice I did..” Hans said, 

Jehan was going to answer but Claude interrupted and answered. "Jehan wouldn't choose work not even was the only option." And then he finished eating his bread.

"Hey!" Jehan protested.

"Well... Sorry for the delay today. But I have to get back to work. If you need me I'll be in my office." 

Frollo politely bows his head and then looks at Jessica. He stares silently at Jessica's hairstyle and her exposed neck. He runs his hand through her ponytail hair and speaks. "You look very beautiful today. Sorry for not being able to arrive on time." 

Notre dame's bells ring in the distance and Frollo looks toward the ground. "Sigh. I need to go. Have a nice day." Frollo bends once more and walks away.

Jessica smirked and rolled her eyes at Claude’s statement. 

“Not to worry, things happen. “ Aleksander said before taking a sip of his drink. 

Jessica smiled softly as her eyes meet his gaze, as he slid his fingers through hair. It was hard not to reach out and slid her fingers over his cheek.. but she resisted the urge. A small blush appeared on her cheeks, at his words. 

“Thank you, it's alright. You made it and that’s what matters.” She said softly. She knew he would like her outfit.. it showed.. some of his favorite parts of her. She was glad her thoughts were right though.

“ you two dear,” Jessica said as she watched him go, she bit her bottom lip softly, when he was gone. As if lost in her memory, before her dads voice brought her back to reality.

“Well we must go to, you two have a good day.” Hans said as he stood up with the others before leaving. Leaving just Jehan and Jessica.

Jehan looked at Jessica and said. "And now? What do you want to do? Want to go to the music room? You lead today." He smiles at her, resting his chin on his hand.

“The music room will do,” she said with a smile as she stood up, “ I am kinda nervous and excited about the wedding.. but I am glad I have your help, it makes me less nervous.” She said as they walked to the music room.

"I know it will be all right. I can't imagine what could go wrong." He waves his hands in the air, articulating too much. "He opens the music room door to Jessica and speaks. " What exactly did you need to know? If you can be more specific ... it would help." He laughed embarrassingly to admit that he didn't know where to start.

“About which part? The wedding planning or acting more ladylike?” She asked before sitting down on the sofa. Before adding, 

“The wedding planning, I don’t really know where to start.. I know we need flowers, I like rose, but it is winter soo...

I don’t think we can get flowers, can we? 

And is there anything specific I should know about the wedding? I have never been to one.. I know a bride walks down the aisle to her groom and then they say I do then they are married but... what happens after?” 

“ and.. about being a lady. What exactly does that mean? I am quite confused..” she said a little embarrassed, “ I know a lot about being a nurse.. but no one prepared me for this life..” she said softly, she was happy to be there yes, but she knew nothing of what was expected of her as a minister's wife, and she knew nothing of Paris traditions.

Jehan looks at Jessica carefully. When she finishes talking he doesn't change expression still staring at her until he sighs. He sits on the couch and crosses his legs.

"Right. Let's start... Hum... People call you lady for lack of title. You have none so it's the most respectful way possible. After marriage it will be Madam. And in either case you don't have to do anything you just need to order..." He then turns his head to her and smiles.

"Do you want roses? You will have roses. There must be some greenhouse out there. I'll send someone to look for you. But you just have to raise your hand and call a servant and say: I want it. And magically you will have it. You are the wife of the minister of justice for God sake! Haha!" Jehan jokes trying to make her relaxed.

"You will go to church and then to the party. It's simple. There will be other ministers, other feudal lords, and the king and his court, of course. My brother has the king's affection... He always came to his invitations. By the way, will you wear the same dress or will you change and wear another at the party? " He asks more interested in fashion. 

Jessica raised an eyebrow as she laughed softly at that, 

“I would like red rose yes, it will go with the colors rather nicely. But Jehan I am not your brothers wife yet, why would they listen to me now?” 

Where Jessica was from you were not given respect until you earned it, here you just married a respected full man.

“ um.. how many dress does a bride normally wear on her wedding day?” She asked slightly confused, 

“If Madam Lacroix thinks it’s a good idea, then yes. Claude said if I trust her she will make me look like a doll,” she said with a small laugh and shrugged lightly, “so I will, besides she knows what she is doing,”

"Well, if you let my brother decide he'll give you a uniform to wear every day. He must even wear his uniform at the wedding. At least the general's uniform is prettier than the judge's. He has no sense of fashion..." Jehan said in his easygoing tone and then made a thoughtful expression.

"Hmm... I've seen weddings that the bride changes the dress because the ceremony dress was too big for her to move at the party. But maybe it's not to get dirty. Never thought about it. But I've seen brides who don't change it. But I never saw a winter wedding. I don't know what Madame Lacroix is planning to solve this."

Jehan shrugged and said. "As for the guests. You will be introduced, just talk naturally. Nobles like to interact with nobles. They see them as something interesting to watch. You will feel like an attraction... A sort of exotic animal. Try not to show your irritation at this." Jehan smiled apologetically.

She could not help but giggle a little, “uniform? No thank you, I stopped wearing those along time ago. He looks handsome in his uniform, and I am sure even on our wedding day he will love very handsome.”

“Yes, to be honest I have never been one to get excited over a piece of clothing but this one.. it’s different, I know it will be beautiful and I cannot wait to see it.”

“Ah, I see.. it’s like my boss than.. well he won’t be for long.. his name is Doom.. he liked to show off his favorite nurses and doctors.. a lot..” she said with a soft sigh, but shrugged the thought away, “it will probably be the same no doubt, but without him there I hope.. he’s not a very nice man.” 

Jehan was serious with that. "Well. I hope he shows up. So he can meet a very not nice person called Claude Frollo. I don't if you him already, he looks like me. But is old and virgin. Same day I introduce him to you. Something tells me you will like him, for some reason. Hahaha!" Jehan laughed lighting up the air.

Then Jehan patiently talked about what the party and wedding ceremony would be like. Time passed pleasantly and Ethiene had already poured tea for both of them but their conversation was interrupted by a butler.

"Excuse me, my Lady. Madame Lacroix is here to see you." He opens the door and lets the woman and her young gets in.

Lacroix was elegantly dressed in a satin blue dress. Seeing Jehan she went straight to him. "Oh! You good to see you, Lord Jehan, you look very handsome with this new haircut." 

Jehan was already standing up, and they greet each other by kissing each other's cheeks. "Ah... Thank you, ma'am. But it is you who look very elegant in this beautiful dress." 

"Oh! This old rag? I caught the first thing I saw in the closet this morning. I have no time left thanks to a certain bride who is getting married in a few months!" Said the woman joking while looking at Jessica.

"How are you, honey? Hope still not pregnant. I brought the ideas for your wedding dress." She reaches her hand to her assistant to hand over the folder with the drawings without even looking at the young girl, looking only at Jessica.

The young girl quickly opens her suitcase and hands over the folder. Jehan smiles and winks at her. She turns red and hides her face.

"Ah! Let's sit down I came so fast I lost my breath." Madame Lacroix sits on the couch between Jessica and Jehan.

"You said you wanted something white and showed your curves, even if the church doesn't like it." Giggles The woman seemed happy with Jessica's choice she opens the folder and shows the drawing.

"I thought of you wearing a soft white fur coat and when the church doors closes you would take off to show off the dress and shine!" She stretches her fingers in the air imagining Jessica shining. 

However, highlighting the various dressings and scars of small cuts due to their sewing work over the years.

"So? What you think? I'm not hurting you but we need to decide that today or I will not be able to finish in time!" She said very seriously.

Jessica giggled at that as a light pink appeared on her cheeks for a few seconds biting her bottom lip softly for a moment before saying, “ You know, I think you are right, he sounds very interesting..” she said playing along with his joke. 

Jessica smiled brightly when the butler said the madam had arrived. Jessica stood up as well, when Jehan did. Jessica had only ever seen the woman once but she was just as beautiful as before no matter what, she said. Jessica smirked at what she said to Jehan. 

“Well, you still look beautiful, busy or not. I am doing very well thank you for asking, I hope you are as well? Besides the fact I am keeping you busy,” she teased playfully, before adding “ Do not worry, I am still not pregnant.” she said as they sat down. 

Jessica smirked stayed as the woman spoke until she opened the folder. Her mouth opened slightly the dress was stunning.. She was clearly surprised at how beautiful it was.. It was better than she imagined. Her expression only lasted a few moments before she smiled and looked up at Madam Lacroix. 

“It's beautiful…. Claude said to trust you and you would surprise me, but what I did not expect was that it would be more beautiful than anything I have ever seen.. I love it!” Her conversation with Jehan and now seeing her dress, made this all seem so real, at first it seemed like something out of a fairy tale but now it seemed real... 

Jehan analyzes the drawing with arms crossed he was unimpressed and says. "It is pretty." 

"Excuse me!?" Madame Lacroix looked at Jehan, totally offended by the comment.

"Madam... You need to agree with me that this is not the most beautiful wedding dress you have ever made. It really marks her curves but I don't know if this cleavage will be approved by my brother. If it was the party dress, perhaps... But that cleavage in the church? I do not know! Besides.... You said a fur coat? She will look like a snowball. It should be a long floor-length white fur cape! Then it would be great!" Jehan stared at the drawing with a face of boredom.

"Ugh! You insolent boy! I don't have time to do anything more elaborate! Besides, she wants something like that. Who am I to say she shouldn't use! And where will I find so much white fur so fast? I already bought all the white furs of the region! Few animals provide such a coat!" Madame Lacroix was very angry.

"I have some furs in the feud. I kept the white ones to give as gifts.. to the women." He laughs at Jessica and winks. "But since I've found the love of my life, there's no reason for me to keep it. I think I have about six wolves and about eight rabbits...I think. Would it be enough to make a floor-length cape? Then she would just have to pull the clasp and that sea of white fluffy fur would fall at her feet like a cloud!" Jehan glowed at the thought.

Lacroix was looking at Jehan with the same bright look. "Yes! It would be enough! And it would be wonderful indeed! But there is no way I can make a more elaborate dress. If it was still a warmer season I could improvise with some creations I already have." She looks at the floor upset and wondering how to solve the situation.

Jessica was shocked, at Jehan's statement. She never saw him act like that. Though he did have a few good points. Sense Claude could not see the dress until the wedding day, Jehan was his voice here, and if Jehan thought his brother would disapprove then she would listen. 

“I did say that Jehan, but then again if you think your brother will disapprove then perhaps it would be better, we did not show as much cleavage. “ Jessica said softly, she knew she had asked to show it, but she also knew Claude like things.. Proper. 

Her mouth opened slightly when he winked at her, but a smirk tugged on her lips. As she rolled her eyes at his tease, he was clearly a player. But he was the one who seemed willing to give up his game for his love. His idea sounded beautiful but madam Larcoix still seemed upset, Jessica bit her bottom lip softly, as she thought, after a few seconds she said. 

“What if, instead of showing cleavage, we use lace to cover the front and in the back it could show my shoulders, but it would also be protected when outside by the cape but when inside you can see it when the camp is removed? Of course it is just an idea, I have never really stay somewhere for long when the fall comes let along the winter. “ 

"It's a beautiful idea. But I'm afraid lace is not a fabric that gets too warm." Madame Lacroix said smiling sadly at Jessica.

"Hmm ... There's the crystal dress." The young girl said shyly.

Jehan looks at the girl smiling and looks at Lacroix. "A crystal dress ?!" 

"Oh! No. No. No. That one is not ready. Yes, I've been working on this dress for a long time. It will be my masterpiece! Moreover, it is not warm enough and it is not purely white it has golden details." Madame Lacroix crossed her arms and averted her face from Jehan.

Jehan then looks at the young helper and speaks. "Couldn't make the dress warmer? Inside you know..."Then you don't have to change anything on the outside." 

"Yes ... Maybe a petticoat made of short-fur like of hares or ..." The young girl looks at Lacroix and sees her boss angry. She stops talking and looks at the floor.

Jehan looks at Lacroix and speaks. "Madam... Come on... The king will be at this party. The king in person! What better time to show off your masterpiece? Can you imagine? Madame Lacroix wearing Kings and Queens? Maybe even the Pope himself?" Jehan said whispering in the woman's ears as she stared straight ahead at the words.

"Oh my God. It would be the realization of my life... Yes. Maybe the crystal dress then. But the minister will need to pay me upfront since I have to buy more crystals. It took me so long because I could only buy a few times in time .... Not to mention that it will cost a small fortune." She said worriedly to Jehan.

"Ah! Do not worry. They are crystals! It is an investment! I'm sure my brother will agree." Jehan says smiling. 

Madame Lacroix looked convinced but looks at Jessica still unsure. "What do you think my dear? I can't just use your special day to my own advantage. I can still make a long-sleeved pure white dress with more details maybe more applications some pearls or embroidered crystals if you want. And it would still show your curves and no cleavage just as your husband would approve. What's your choice?"

The woman looked kindly at Jessica and Jehan spoke over her shoulder so Jessica could see his lips just moving. "Choose the crystal dress!" 

Jessica raised an eyebrow at what the young girl said, ‘a crystal dress?’ she watched the scene play out, it seemed Jehan was very cunning. Which this time didn't surprise her. She was glad she had asked him to help her.

Her eyes looked at the woman as she spoke a soft smile appearing on her lips, she had already made up her mind before Jehan hinted, 

“If you are sure your brother will agree Jehan, then it” her eyes moved from Jehan to Madam Lacroix as she spoke,

“It would be an honor to wear your masterpiece on the special day, and the gold will fit in perfectly. You see the wedding colors are the colors of the house Frollo, which I am sure you know is gold and red. The gold will be perfect. With that said, I choose the crystal dress.” 

"YES!" Jehan scream as he jumped.

Lacroix was really anxious and waved her fancy fan quickly. She stared at the wall before her. "Alright then.... Oh my. It's now. That is really happening.. Oh my... I must start right now. But... "

She looks at Jessica worried again end said. "You will use the same dress at the party? Or you will prefer to use another? With cleavage, perhaps?" 

Jessica could not help but laugh a little at Jehan's reaction. It was like he was getting married himself, with how happy he was. 

Jessica smiled softly as she placed her hand on the woman's shoulder to comfort her, it was easy to tell she was very nervous about this. 

“I think it would be better to stick with one, from the way it sounds this dress will keep you busy enough,” She said kindly, Jessica did not want to add on more stress, besides if she wore the dress through the whole thing than the madame should get more attention to her dress. 

"I have a golden one ready. But you will need to wear a fur coat. I bring you to see when I come back. Ah, I brought a black dress for you to wear. Basic thing for you use on your routine." (https://pin.it/wihzuxjcpnletp) 

She stands up and smiles at Jehan and Jessica. "I will wait for the fur to arrive at my place. I have a friend who will make that huge fur cape for me."

She looks at Jessica and says before go. "Hope you have a strong shoulder because that outfit will be heavy!" She laughed elegantly and left waving a good bay.

Jehan waved a silently kiss in the air for the younger girl who helped them to talk about the cristal dress. She gets pink and leaves smiling.

Finally alone. Jehan sat down at sofá with his legs open. Very relaxed. "I can't wait to see it! I have never seen a dress made of crystals! It must be beautiful!" 

Jessica raised an eyebrow, at her words this dress was to do basic things in?! She thought to her self, “Thank you, it’s beautiful.” Jessica said when she was handed the black dress by one of the girls. 

“ I am sure I will be able to handle it,” she said with a smile, as she returned the wave goodbye. She smirked and rolled her eyes as Jehan made the young girl blush. 

“I am sure it will be too, “ Jessica said as she held the dress in her hands. As she sat down beside him, she sighed happily. At the thought of the wedding dress. 

“ your really excited about the wedding aren’t you? “She asked softly, with a smile. 

"Yes... I always wanted to have children and have a big family. Eleanor will look beautiful in a light pink dress... I'm sure! With very small white flowers!" Sigh Jehan sighed in love. "I wanted to go see her. I miss her." 

“ I am sure you will have it, “ Jessica said with a smile, Jehan was still young and would have the opportunity to have many kids once he was married. 

“ it’s almost lunch, you could go now? Or after lunch? I have a few things to discuss with your brother, I can talk with him later though after lunch if you wish to wait. “ 

"No... She said that need time alone. But you could take my brother again at the orphanage... So I could go to make you company!" He smiled pretending to be innocent while blinking his eyes.

Jessica smirked, resisting the urge to roll her eyes as he batted his eyelashes.

“You know your brother dislikes the place, and yet you want me to take him back?” She said jokingly, as she laughed softly, 

“you are more cunning then you let people believe you know. Just like a few moments ago, you talked Madame Lacroix into using that new dress in a heartbeat.”

He laughed out loud. "You got me! What can I do? It's my curse to have born with that smile!" He smiled gallantly at her. 

She laughed softly,

“Thanks for helping me this morning, I appreciate it.” She meant that she was not nervous anymore, or at least not at much. 

She looked back at the dress in her hands, she smiled softly. Before looking back at him, 

“It sounds kinda silly, but after this morning it all seems real, before it was like a dream.. the whole wedding thing. I never thought I get married, and now I will be in a few months.” She shrugged lightly. 

“Do you wanna know something? I was posted to come to Paris a year ago, but things have changed, and I did not. If I had, I would not have met your brother.. but I did. It just goes to show things have a strange way of happening.” she said as she smiled happily,

"Yes. Is the fatalité…So what you want to do now?" He said relaxed as looking at his nails. 

Jessica thought for a second, before shrugging her shoulders lightly. 

“ well, we seemed to have got a lot done this morning. We have talked about the wedding, what Claude will wear and I but what are you gonna wear? And if your love gives in, will you bring her to the wedding?”

Jehan thought for a moment and said. "I already have something in mind, do not worry. I will use something very basic to not draw more attention than the groom!" He laughed relaxed and thought. "For me, I would marry before you. I wanted her so badly here. Now. With me. So much that it hurts..." He puts his hand on his heart and makes a pained face.

Suddenly his face starts to turn red and he looks like he will start to cry.

Jehan was cute when he was talking about his love, like a young schoolboy.. but he then changed expression suddenly. 

“Jehan, what’s wrong?”

He turns his face away from Jessica so she won't see his tears. He starts trying to wipe and dry his face but his tears don't stop. "I know she will say no... I know! My brother doesn't stop looking at me like I'm a cockroach! I don't have the heart to go see her alone! I know she doesn't want to see me and was just kind saying she wants time..." He couldn't help wiping his face to keep anyone from seeing him crying.

Jessica jaw dropped, at hearing him. She placed the dress down on the table and moved to place her hand on his shoulder. 

“Jehan, don’t be so harsh on your self. You would be surprised what your brother does think of you. He thinks something of you, he had me meet you. Even though you requested it if he did not feel you should know then you would of found out the day of the wedding. 

Think about that Jehan, he trusts you. You're his brother and he loves you. 

And you're like a brother to me, since the day I met you. You have been nothing but kind to me. And I appreciate that, I even feel you look out for me. Let me look out for you. I don’t know how the way of a proper woman lives but I know a woman’s heart... 

What does she say that makes you think this? She smiles and blushes when you are around dose she not?

She asked for time give her a day or two perhaps and then return back.. when you do I will go with you, if you don’t want to be alone. “ 

He dries his face. And take a deep breath trying to control himself. When he finally calms down he turns to Jessica and responds sadly, his voice was even more hoarse with emotion.

"She didn't like me at the beginning... But now she smiles and laughs at my jokes. I think .. I feel she likes me. But when I talk about marriage. She gets sad and says she can't marry me. She says she can't be my wife...sniff... I insisted so much... that she asked to give her time to think. But I don't understand what she wants to think ... What new could she tell me?"


	40. Chapter 40

Jehan looks up from the floor and looks at Jessica with determination. " Could you talk to her ?!" He holds both her hands and kisses several times. "Please! I feel like I can go crazy! I'll end up setting Paris on fire too!" Despite the joke, he was serious looking at Jessica.

“Maybe..” her sentence was cut off when he said something once more. 

She raised an eyebrow, she became a little uncomfortable.. but she did not show it, she could see he was in a dark place.

“Jehan... don’t talk like that.. “ she said as she looked up at him, she knew he was joking but at the same time... he was serious.. and that scared her. She had heard of what happened before with his brother.. she did not want the same to happen to him.. his outcome might not be the same. He could lose his life over this. 

“I will talk to her, but I cannot promise anything.."

Jehan releases Jessica's hands gently. "I'm sorry... I don’t want to scare you. I tried to talk about it with some friends but they laughed thinking I was joking.. I think I deserve. My reputation speaks louder...hehe." He forced a fake laughed. 

"When I try to explain what I feel... Well, let's just say that poetry is not something very masculine for most people apparently.. And my brother is not a very articulate person on this subject." 

He stared at the floor intently and whispered. "But it's as if there is something inside me. A monster. A monster that has my face but it's darker. He scares me. The longer away from her the bigger he gets! And colder I feel!" 

Jehan puts his arms around himself as if cold. Sadly he looks at Jessica. "Thank you for listening to me... Sorry to ruin your day." He offers a sad smile.

“Oh.. Jehan you do did not scare me.. what you said made me worried.. “

She bites her bottom lip softly she was not sure how to put so she just said it.

“Jehan.. I did not see what happen to your brother.. when he burned the city down... but I saw the aftermath.. that’s what scares me.. he was in a very dark place.. he seemed ready to give up... on life.. It saddens me, that you could be their to.. that’s what scares me.” 

“You don’t deserve that.. and if they laughed.. are they really your friends? It is clear you are worried about this.. “ she sighed as she looked up at him, trying to think of what she could do to help him. 

“Jehan... if that monster becomes too much.. come find me.. promise me you will... you have to trust me on this.” Jessica said, softly. She placed her hand on his once more, for a moment, 

“Jehan you did not ruin my day, I am glad you talked to me about it. You should not keep that bottled up  
inside. “ she said softly, as she removed her hand 

“You have made my day if I am honest. After talking with you earlier I am not so nervous about the wedding anymore and I am going to have a beautiful wedding dress and a fur cape because of your ideas. You did not ruin my day, do not feel so down.” She said with a soft kind smile.

Jehan smiles and speaks. "You have a soothing aura... Thanks. I truly hope for your happiness. If you had any problems with my brother please call me." Jehan covers with his hand Jessica's hand that was touching him. He smiles happily and gently.

"Ah! I can not take it anymore!" He shouts with his arms up and hugs Jessica tightly. "You are so cute! I simply want to hug you till your eyes pop out!" Jehan said happily shaking Jessica in his hug.

Suddenly he releases her and said pleased. "Sigh... I'm better now. Hahaha!" Jehan laughed happily again with his hands on his hips.

“ your welcome, I do appreciate that offer thank you. Though I sometimes don’t understand him I know he gives me the best he can even though I tell him he has my heart already.” being in a relationship was hard at times for her soon to be husband, she could tell that he had trust issue, but he also was trying and that meant the world to her. Before she could say anything else she was taken by surprise. 

Jessica was taken completely by surprise when he hugged her but she returned it nonetheless, she could not help but giggle at how sweet he was. “Thank you?” she said unsure of how to answer that, but her tone was sweet and kind. She looked up at him, her smile still there. 

“ good I am glad to hear it. “ she said with a bright smile happy to see him happy once more. She picked up the new dress, it was just a few more minutes until lunch. “ I need to take this dress to my room, would you like to walk with me? Or just meet me in the others in the dining room?”

"Sure! I will go with you." He offered his arm and led her out of the music room. 

Jessica smiled and accepted his offer, letting him lead her. Once back at her room she left his side and opened the door, to lay the dress down on the bed. She then returned, closing the door behind.

“Shall we?” She asked, 

Jehan looks around the room with his hands in his pocket. "Your room smells nice..." When Jessica calls him to leave he happily agrees and they start to leave the room.

Outside they see David comes out of Frollo's room. David notices them and smiles politely and waves his hand. "Oh! Going for lunch?" 

Jessica raises an eyebrow at seeing him come out of Claude’s room, she gently squeeze Jehan's hand automatically, she would not lie she did not trust the boy, more than she could throw him.

She smiled politely, in return.“ yes we are. You seem to be doing better, are you going to join us for lunch?” She asked kindly.

"Of course. I was sad for not be able to be at breakfast. It was my first hangover! What a shame!" David said smiling.

Jessica nodded, her polite smile still there. 

“ It’s okay it’s understandable, the first ones are always the worst.”

"Hum! I highly doubt that you still have any first time to lose in your life!" Jehan said with his arms crossed.

David really laughed like he'd heard a joke. "Oh! Stop dear! That way you make me embarrassed!" 

Jehan doesn't laugh and talk. "Enough of this fake polite chat. Step aside for me to call my brother for lunch." 

David doesn't move and says smiling. "He is not here. He probably is already there. How about we go too?" With that David turns and starts to leave.

Jessica raised an eyebrow, what did he mean by that.. ‘no more first times..’ this was starting to make her wonder if the boy she saw in court.. lover.. was nearby…that’s why he did not say anything..

She pushed thoughts aside as she looked up at Jehan “ come Jehan, let us go you know your brother doesn't like for us to be late.” 

Jehan grumbles and follows David with Jessica. In silence, he stared at David's back as if preparing to stab him.

"But if my brother was not there. Why were you?" Jehan asked suspiciously.

"I was leaving some documents on his desk." David said looking over his shoulder to see Jehan and then focusing on the path ahead.

Jehan squints looking at David but says nothing more.

Arriving at the table David greets Frollo who was already at the table. Seeing Jessica he gets up. But it is Jehan who pulls the chair for her to sit.

Already forcing it to appear calm Jehan sits next to David.

"Hmm... Did you have a productive morning?" Frollo asks the three.

David is the first to respond. "Yes. Despite the initial setbacks I already finished all the documents of the day. I left it on your table." David smiled at Frollo with pride.

"Great. Perfect as always. Keep it up." Frollo congratulated David. And then he looked at Jehan with his superior gaze.

"Jessica and I had a very productive morning too." Jehan said forcing a smile.

Frollo raises an eyebrow and looks at Jessica with a questioning look.

Meanwhile, lunch was being served.

She smiled when she saw Claude, which was beginning to become her costume. Jessica listen while she placed the napkin in her lap. While they did her dads came in, sitting down in their places. Listing to the conversation.

“Yes, we did. We talked about the wedding and many of its details. We decided we would use roses senses the colors are red and gold, oh and madam Lacroix, came and the wedding dress and we discussed the wedding dress. It's going to be beautiful. I can’t wait to see it. After all, Jehan was very helpful if there was a problem he would find a solution.” She said happily as she kept eye contact with the minister. 

“and how was your morning my dear?”

Frollo listened to Jessica carefully. He looks at Jehan pleased to hear that he was helpful. When Jessica asks about his day. Frollo sighs. "It was productive too. I separated the list of men for you to evaluate and train. After lunch I'll show you." It was his simple answer.

After a small prayer, everyone began to eat.

Jessica was happy to see that, Claude was pleased with his brother. When he spoke she gave a nod of her head. 

After a few moments, while the are Hans said, 

“ one of the prisoners are sick, we had him moved to a far end sell.. so there is less chance for him to sicken the others.” He said to Jessica said, she nodded,

“Yes, that was wise. Do you think it is serious?” Jessica asked as she raised an eyebrow.

“It’s too early to tell my child,” Alexander said. 

“Just be aware when you go down there,” Samson said.

Frollo didn't like to hear that. Although he didn't like to talk about work while eating he had to ask. "Can you tell me if it's a prisoner that was already judged? Do you know his sentence? Or if he is waiting for trial?" The judge looked concerned.

“He has been sentenced, he’s been there for a year already, I believe,” Hans said, 

Frollo eats quietly thinking about. "That's why I need more doctors... I cannot pay compensation to each prisoner who dies in my prison." He comments, already tired with the subject.

“Well if everything goes well, you will have more.” Jessica said to him softly, trying to look at the positive side of it.

Sigh. "Let's pray for their minds to learn something." He said quietly.

David was eating happily for being near Frollo and listening to him talk. 

Jehan was quiet too. He was moving his food from side to side on his plate with his fork. His gaze lost in thought.

It was a quiet lunch no one really talked, it was strange if the truth be known. Jessica thought of what Jehan had said earlier. It made her wonder.. the monster.. Claude has something similar, when she first started to work for him. 

When lunch was done her dads bowed and excused themselves and left. They had lots of work to do, they had seen how stress Frollo was about the topic, so they helped with how they could. 

Frollo realized then that something was not making sense. He looks at men and talks. "Wait... Why were you in the dungeon? By chance some guard asked for help or ..." Frollo looked confused. After all the men were there to wait for Jessica's wedding and use the library.

They stop and slowly turn around a smile appearing on their faces, like children being caught. Even a smirk tugged on Jessica's lips. 

“I was starting to wonder when you would notice dear boy,” Aleksander said in a fatherly tone of voice. Hans chuckled before saying, 

“One day, we were talking with Jessica and we noticed.. medical side was were staff, things had started to pile up. Far too much for one person.” Hans said 

“And not to brag but we are some of the most sought after doctors, and we were just sitting around.. So we decide to be of some help.” Samson added, 

“We were waiting to tell you until they were all running properly again. Your dungeon system that is. All the paperwork is almost finished thanks to Samson. Your prisoner's health is back up, and so is the guards that watch them. “ Leo said 

“And then when you told me the other day that, you needed more help, it only fueled them to be more helpful. “ Jessica, said as she looked back at Frollo 

“We should have asked but we thought since you have been so kind to us, and you make our daughter happy it’s the least we could do.” Leo said,

Frollo listened expressionless. His eyes only moved from face to face when one of them spoke. When they are finished Frollo closes his eyes and nods his head.

"I see..." He opens his eyes and strives to give a polite smile. "Thank you, that indeed really helps and a lot." 

He lowers his gaze and releases his fork and knife, suddenly losing his appetite. "But I don't see much to be proud of in making my in-laws work for free." He finishes his wine and wipes his mouth with a napkin. After a sigh, he looks at his in-laws again with his calm expression.

"But I'm glad you're doing what you like. I hope soon to have men able to fill these positions. I still have a lot to rebuild..." He put his hand on his face massaging the bridge of his nose. "Sometimes I wonder if this is still possible..." 

"Of course it will be." David said placing his hand on Frollo's arm making the minister look in his direction. David offers a smile and speaks. "I'm sorry to be so direct. But I need to say... Alone you almost lost everything and now that you are allowing so many to come into your life.... Things are getting better. Even Jehan is better!" David said playfully.

Frollo smirked looking at Jehan but looked back at David.

"All I ever wanted was to see you smiling. I was by your side but I was never really with you. I hope that now...." He hesitated but continued. "I hope that now I can help you."

David was breathing hard and you could see his chest moving. Frollo frowned at David. He was moved by what the boy said. And that made him uncomfortable. Not knowing what to say he answers. "I count on you." 

"Is that a yes?" David thought smiling with relief to Frollo.

Jehan puts his arm around David's shoulders pulling him away from Frollo and he rubs the boy's head. Making a mess of David's angelic hair. "Hahaha! This is the first time I will agree with you! But you don't need all this commotion either!" Said Jehan.

"Ugh! Let me go!" David struggled to get out of Jehan's arm-lock, his angelic face now flushed with anger. 

"Hahaha!" Jehan laughed out loud having fun with young judge.

Frollo was holding back his smirk and holds back his fork to finish his lunch.

“Don’t mention it,” Samson said with a wave of his hand, they honestly enjoyed being helpful.

“But Claude your not making them work for free, it’s different. They did it by there own free will, it has nothing to do with pride it’s what families do.” She said softly hoping it would help easy his.. well.. whatever mood he was in.

Jessica raised an eyebrow at David’s speech.. she honestly wonder what the boy was up to.. she did not know how to feel about the boy she just knew she did not trust him, but his moment did not last long. Jehan made sure of that, his actions made Jessica smirk. She laughed softly at seeing the angelic features disappear into a mess of hair.

She bites her bottom lip softly as she shook her head slightly at the twos silly ness. She was glad when her husband to be decided he would finish eating.

With that, her dads took their leave. She took a sip of her drink, she had finished eating when her dads were talking. 

She had a few things she needs to discuss with Claude and hope Jehan would distract the angel of steel for a little while but she planned on keeping her word to him about talking to his beloved that was for sure.


	41. Chapter 41

Frollo had already finished his lunch and was drinking his liquor when he said goodbye to his fathers-in-law. "This marriage has been of some use to me." he thought as he watched his in-laws leave.

David interrupted his thinking as he stood up. "I need to get back to work. I'd like to talk to you about some proposed laws before I get back to court." 

Frollo looked at him and answered. "When you return to judge?" 

"I'm already scheduled to return tomorrow." David answered calmly.

"Humm... Right, I'll go through your room as soon as I'm available." Replied Frollo.

"Right." David smiled at Frollo and Jessica and shot Jehan an angry look. When he was leaving Frollo remembers one thing and calls David.

"Ah! David! I almost forgot.... Don't make the same mistakes as me. Being feared works for the short term but being respected is lasting. You are young...you need to earn the support of the peasants. You will go with me the next time I go to the orphanage."

Frollo turns back to sip his liquor again, and David was shocked, standing at the exit of the dining room. He looked like he would protest but only whispers. "Yes, sir." And with that he went away.

Jehan laughed at David's face. And told his brother. "I need to send some men to fetch some things from the fief for me..." Jehan winks at Jessica and looks back at Frollo. "I'll be back later." And with that it went away too.

Today Frollo was particularly discouraged to work and drank his liquor slowly to postpone his work.

"What do you call this hairstyle you're wearing, Jessica? I have a feeling I know there is a name but I don't remember it at the moment...." Frollo said quietly looking at the liqueur in his decorated silver glass.

Jessica raised an eyebrow, surprised at Claude’s words to David. She was honestly quite impressed, he understood and wanted him to do better.. it was rather touching though she could not help but notice the look of unwanted advice on David’s face. ‘This trip would be interesting’ she thought to her self. With a smile. 

Before turning her attention back to Jehan, she gave a small nod of her head at his comment as he left. She slid her fingertip over the top of her cup when Claude spoke she could not help smile softly at him.

“It’s called a ponytail dear. I take it you like it?“ she said softly. But then her smile started to disappear,

“Will you come with me, there is something I need to show you.” 

"Ah. Yes... That is. Ponytail." Frollo repeated to himself and finished his licor.

He stands up and offers his arm to her. "Where do you wish to go?" He asks waiting for her lead the way. 

“It’s in my room,”

she said as she stood, she accepted his offer and they went to her room, She closed the door behind them, and went to the table she opened the black book she used, inside was the letter Aleksander had received. 

She handed it to him as she said, “it’s good and bad news.”

Inside the letter it said that a group of doctors had accepted Jessica's marriage to the minister letting her leave, but it then went to the head of the order who declined.. that’s all it said, When he was done she looked at him, 

“It means that he is coming.. he will see things with his own eyes.. and then decide. “ she said with a soft sigh, 

“on the bright side of Doom coming, he likes to make a show of his trips.. it will make your people come back into trusting you.. stuff like this is in people’s hearts, and he will bring his loyal doctors who will be overjoyed with the fact that I will be training me more doctors. “ she said as she crossed her arms, she was not happy with the news but she still tried to see the good in things, but it did bother her that was clear.

Frollo didn't like Jessica's tone. He asks slowly but clearly angry. "What... are you... saying?" He hissed very angry. "That..."leader" of this... "group" of doctors may not authorize you to marry?"

“For now yes. until he sees that I plan to actually marry. Doctor Doom and I never got along, he thinks he will be able to scare you off..” 

She hated this topic.. she felt heartbroken if the truth be known because she did love Claude, and she wanted to marry him, and the thought of not being able to marry him brought her heartache. Especially to see him like this.

“But Leo says we should not worry.. he had no reason not to.. and he knows that that’s why he has to come. to prove his reasoning.” 

She looked up at him, she placed her hand over his. 

“I know I should not be worried.. but I am because you are the one I want to marry... and thought of not being able to..” Tears started to fill her eyes, but she blinked them away or at least tried to, she had not cried and front of him before. She knew he did not like emotions but this was as different. 

“It scares me..” she whispered softly.

Frollo does not change his angry expression. Slowly his nose twists and he shows his teeth like a growling dog.

"Jessica.. I was patient and very generous in accepting this profession of yours. That marks your body with fire... Besides that, you were raised by three foreigners and being a foreigner too. You agree. It was reasonable to accept things that any man in my position would never accept! Everything because I believed you would be an ideal wife to me!" He says gruffly baring his teeth and looking at her intensely.

He takes another step forward, getting face to face with her. He keeps talking. "I'm getting married in the winter, Jessica. I don't care if he says no. Or if he makes the beggars of Paris hate me for it. I will definitely get married!" 

Frollo's eyes were dark and he was clearly content not to scream. "If he gets in my way... I will pass over him. I'm the general of France my dear. No one gets in my way...And to hell the doctors of Paris!" Frollo had throw away violently a table next to her, expressing his anger and his murderous nature.

‘So this is the side,’ she thought to herself, though she knew this was only a small part of the monster his brother had told her about earlier.. The one he worried about. Her eyes watched him she never showed fear at his behavior.. Her eyes just watched him, as he spoke. 

She bites her bottom lip softly before saying, as she raised an eyebrow, “ You will do all that just to marry me?” she whispered so low he might never have heard it. Her gazed only left his eyes when he flipped the table over, before returning her gaze back to him. 

“Claude...” she whispered softly.. as she took a deep breath, as she placed her hands on both sides of his face. Some might have been scared to touch him at seeing how angry. 

“It’s just he.. he has a way of getting what he wants.. that’s what makes me scared.. But dear, think about it.. think of how to use this to benefit you.. you want your people to love you yes?.. “ she paused for a moment as her eyes looked into his.. they were so dark. 

“You are their minister, not a foreigner.. and you are happy now and you wish to marry a woman and a man thinks he can take that from you, your people will railey for you, because they are your people.. not his. They will want you to win. Which you will. But use this, to win your people’s hearts..” She whispered softly as she looked into his eyes. 

Frollo holds her hands and pulled away from his face. He runs his hand in his hair, fixing some locks that were out of place in their rage attack. 

He takes a deep breath to calm down and raises his face with dignity. Looking down at her still angry.

"Very well. I'll do what you ask me. Perhaps this man may indeed be of some use to me. I will be patient once again."

The minister looks up and keeps talking now more calmly. "God writes right in crooked lines. Maybe it's His will." 

Suddenly he looks at her again with his murderous look. "But I warn you that I will not stoop! This is all ridiculous from the beginning! In the limit of the acceptable! If necessary I will hunt down every damn doctor in this organization myself and burn them all alive in a witch hole!" *BAM* Frollo hits the wall hard looking at Jessica and then turns to leave.

Near the door, he stops. Still with his back to Jessica, he mumbles. "Or maybe just need to burn one of them..." And with that, he leaves.

Outside David could hear all the conversation behind the door. When he hears Frollo near the door. David steps back just in time for Frollo to open the door without hit on David.

The angry minister looks at David and barks. "What!?" 

David gets anxious but gives a hesitant smile. "Ah! Excuse me... I heard a noise I thought Miss Rabbit might need help. But obviously I was wrong. I was going to see you right away after… to address some issues. But I can come back later ..." 

She looked up at him, she raised an eyebrow as he removed her hands, a look of confusion appeared on her face.

Her mouth opened slightly like she was going to say something but never did. 

That time he did make her flinch.. When he hit the wall, but her eyes never left his.. His words stung.. He had a right to be upset she knew that.. But it did not make it any less easier to hear. 

She could hear David’s voice but she did not care.. She leaned against.. His words repeating themselves over again. She felt tears want to appear but she did not let them.. He was standing in the doorway. 

Frollo looks at David and the papers in the young judge's hand. "No. Show me that right away. The sooner I get rid of it the better." Frollo said complaining as he walked to his room.

"Yes. I'm already going...just let get one more paper that I forgot in my room." David said seeing that Frollo was already far away.

David looks into Jessica's room. He sees Jessica leaning against the wall and hears the low crying from where he was. He swallows hard and hugs in his papers on his chest, as he knocks on the already opened door, to announce his presence. "Excuse me..." He said shyly. And began to enter. "Are you alright? Are you injured?" He asked worriedly. 

Her heart was racing, and her breath was still low.. her eyes looking at where he had hit. 

She looked up at David, and quickly moved to whip her eyes, where a tear had slid down her cheek, she was clearly taken by surprise. She had not expected him to show her kindness.

“Yes.. oh no.. he did not hurt me.. not like that.” Her body was not hurt.. but her heart did ache.. ‘what was she to him?’.. she pushed her thoughts aside as she offered a small sad smile, a false mask but for once it was not because she did not trust the boy. It was to hide what had just happen. 

“I just.. “ she stood up, to show she was not hurt, “ it was nothing...” she said with a sigh she did not know how to explain it or even if she should. What would she say.. 

She slid her fingers to her hair taking it down, she did it for him.. to make him happy, he had said before he liked to see her neck.. but did she ever really make him happy she thought. She did not know. He was determined to marry her that was clear.. but he just told her.. she was lucky he accepted her.. like she was some whore.. and his patience was running thin.. 

The only kind thing he had said was that he thought she be a good wife for him.. did he not understand that this was hard for her to.. that she wanted to marry him.. For the first time in her life, she really did feel like an outsider. 

“You should go.. he’s not in a mood to keep waiting.” She said softly, like a whisper of warning. She did not know how to react or how he would. Life seemed perfect, and now… now she did not know what to think.

David laughs anxiously and tucks his hair behind his ear. "Oh no... I am not going there now. He can bite me. I talk to him when he comes back from the stable. That's where he goes when he goes like this." David offered a small smile but soon became serious.

He hesitates looking around and seeing the table the minister has thrown on the floor. He takes a list from the papers and gives it to her. " Here is the list of soldiers that Claude thinks would be able to learn medicine. I underlined the names of some I know who already have some study. I don't know if it helps." 

He steps closer to her so she can reach the paper in his hand. "Working helps calm me down, so... If you want to have a look." He offered a sympathetic smile.

She could not help but let out a small laugh at ‘he would bite me, yes he would. She thought. She but her smile did not last long, 

“Thank you, it really does help. “ she said as she gently took the paper from him she looked over the names before looking up at him, her eyes looking him over like she had lost something, and was looking for it. she raised an eyebrow, she was slightly confused, “ I know this sounds rude and I apologize for it.. But why are you being nice to me?” she asked softly, 

She did have reason to believe this, I mean the boy threw up when he met her and looks at her soon to be husband like a schoolgirl, looking at a war hero. And Jehan had said not to trust him, she was so confused. 

On the list were the names of several soldiers, among them Frollo's three trusted soldiers. Shem, Han, and Japhet.

David looks confused at her. "Shouldn't I be kind to you?" 

She started to smile, it was not her normal smile. It was one of someones who felt lost, and was starting to accept her fate and shrugged “If you want, I just meant we are not close so I did not expect it, but I do appreciate it. “ She said as she looked down at the list and raised an eyebrow, 

“When I first got here, I worked closely with these 3.” she said as she slid her fingers over the name so he could see them, 

David stared at her like a confused dog with his head inclined. He looks at the names and smiles. "Oh! Shem is my favorite of the brothers..." He winks at her but soon gets serious again.

"My lady... I believe we should treat people as we wish to be treated. In my case, I don't care if they hate me or adore me. I just want people to be polite and kind in front of me. Civilized understand?" He sighs and goes to the table putting it back in place and the items on it.

He looks at Jessica still serious and speaks. "I don't know you. You are a foreigner. I won't lie and say I like and trust you. But it is no reason to be rude to each other. Kindness breeds kindness." 

He offered one last smile and said. "I must go now. I don't want them to gossip about the minister's pupil and his bride." 

When he arrives at the door he looks at her over his shoulder and speaks.  
"Sorry but I may have heard a bit of the conversation. I care about Claude immensely. Then I need to warn you. Do not frustrate him. Do not hurt him. Do not annoy him. Be useful to him and you will be able to be around him. That way you'll always see Claude happy. And if you love him, his happiness is your happiness. Whatever your decision, to obey this advice or not... His honor will not be sullied again. It's like he said, there will be a wedding this winter. If you want to be part of that weeding I suggest you obey." He said quietly and coldly. 

Sighs. He turns to leave as saying. "If you need me I'll be in my quarters" and with that he will leave. 

She raised an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at her lips but it did not show. When he winked at her. 

“Thank you, but you did not have to. I would of done that..” She said a little shy she did not know how to talk about this, it was awkward for her.. But he seemed to know the routine of it, and was not brother by it when he picked up the table. 

“I rather have a cold truth than a happy lie.. So thank you, I understand what you mean and I agree. “ she said, referring to how he was talking about acting nice to others. She smiled softly “ right, thank you again for the list. “ she said softly, as she watched him go, 

She did not answer the boy, she just said “Thank you,” and after a few mins she shut her door, and sighed softly, as she bit her bottom lip. Holding back her cry, that threatens to break, ‘if you want to be part of it, ‘ of course she did, she loved him.. Even after all this, a heart doesn't stop beating because of one fight, yes it stung a little but you move on. She just.. she did not understand.. What did she do wrong.. She never had the choice.. This life was chosen for her.. And she warned him so he would not be taken by surprise when Doomed showed up, and she even told him how to fix his problem with people loving him… she gave him a salutation.. Was that not what he wanted?.. A solution.. Since they had gotten engaged hadn't she done everything he wanted?.. 

She laid the piece of paper down on the table David had put back up and sighed, before walking over to her bed she sat down and slid her fingers into her hair. Which was not down. 

‘I don’t know what to do…’ she whispered to herself, the last time she bother him when he was so upset he picked her up and removed her from his office and they did not talk for a week… she did not want to repeat history.. She did not want to go that long without talking to him.. Not again. She would find the men in the morning and start training with them, but for now.. Now she felt lost in this huge castle she called home. she just wanted things to be like they were, with his arms wrapped around her.. but right now that was not an option. 

Frollo waited for a few minutes for David to come, but soon lost his small patience and removed his uniform. Soon he was in the stable where he violently cleaned his horse's area.

Employees soon spread the word among themselves that the minister was in the stable. And they knew well what that meant.

A few hours later Jehan returns to the Palace, at the entrance he sees Etheiene with a worried look. "What happened Madam?" He already asked also worried.

"Your brother, young master... he is in the stable." She said sadly.

"Ugh... Shit. I suppose you don't know why." Jehan said with his hands on his hips.

The old maid just shook her head and said. "Lady Jessica has not yet left her quarters. We do not know." 

Sigh "Why he needs to be like this. I'll go look at him." Jehan said going to the stable.

Arriving at the stable entrance he sees the minister in the already spotlessly clean stable and brushing his horse. Who clearly liked the intense brushing driven by his owner's anger. Claude was wearing his boots, black pants, and his white shirt that was half open and wet, with sweat.

Jehan sighs. He would usually run away. He didn't want to be bitten. But he decided that it would change. Courageously, he reaches into the gate to enter the stable hall to confront his brother.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." David said interrupting Jehan.

Jehan turns to see the young judge sitting in a chair with an open book in his hands and legs crossed. A smug smile on his lips.

"Ugh What are you doing here?" Jehan asked already annoyed.

"Just enjoying the view..." David said looking in the direction of the minister. Thanks to the sweat his white shirt was transparent and glued to his body and it was possible to see the muscles of the mature minister's back moving with the brushing movement.

"I am seeing..." Said Jehan in disgust. "I need to talk to my brother." Jehan moves to go to him and David quickly stops him. Getting in the way.

Now seriously David speaks calmly and coldly. "You know it's not a good idea. He already drank half a bottle. Leave him alone for now. The bunny on the other hand ... It didn't look good when I last saw her." 

Jehan looks at David worriedly. "My brother did something to..." 

"No. She's fine. Go see her and I stay here..." David smiles and looks at Claude and finishes the sentence. "...seeing him."

Jehan rolls his eyes and immediately goes to Jessica's room.


	42. Chapter 42

Jehan knocks on the door gently and speaks. "Pettit strawberry? Are you there? You are fine? I can enter?" 

Jessica had let her tears come after a while, her thoughts did not bring her joy... not today..

She had cleaned up everything, and even taken a bath and changed clothes. This time into a simple black dress that showed her shoulders, and hugged her body. It was nothing fancy, no lace or bows just a simple black dress. Her shoes were off, and her red hair down covering her shoulders. Her knees brought up to her chest her head leaning on them as she looked out the window. Looking down at the stable, where she knew he was... She watched many come near it and back away, only one had the guts to stay for long she supposed that was David. 

She sighed softly when she heard the knock but then she heard Jehan's voice. 

“You can come in.” her voice did not have its joy it normal had. She did not look up when he came in, nor did she move. 

“I don’t know how to fix it Jehan..” she whispered after a few seconds she said as she finally looked up at him.

“He’s so mad.. and I don’t know what to do..” she whispered softly as she looked into his eyes, hoping to search for hope. 

Jehan closed the door behind him and sat on the bed beside her.

He sighs looking at her and speaks. "But everything was fine this morning. What happened? My brother may be angry but not insane, at least not most of the time." Jehan asked confused.

“No, your brother has every right to be this mad.. I just don’t know how to fix it..” she said with a sigh, 

“I guess I should start from the beginning.. my dads found me in a basket, I was barely able to walk at the time the village I was found in.. died of an illness.. they found me, which means I was their responsibility.. what I mean by that.. is we work for this.. group I guess you could say.. called the order.. how you know who’s in it.. is the brand.. when I was 5 I was branded into the order.. I had no choice, the life was chosen for me..” she said with a sigh, before she explaining why his brother was so upset, she told him everything, but about hitting the wall. 

She sighed and then told him what David said, 

“So you see, your brother has every right to be upset.. “ she said as she looked down at the wedding ring, 

“He’s right though... he has been very patient with me.. but I just.. I just don’t know what to do.. I am just upset as he is about the letter..” 

Jehan listened with attention. "So... are you saying that someone other than your parents can decide on your life? This is really weird... Like pagan level. My brother must have felt very insecure. The only ones you owe obedience to are your parents, by the bible, if you obey another man.... So it is you who chose to obey him. There is no such story that, 'I have no choice'. Even God given us choice. There are always choices. He understood that you choose to believe that you have no choice."

He chuckles and looks at the window.   
"He got pissed because he always did what he wanted. And now he has to do what others want. And pretend to be kind, understandable ... Anyway.. not himself! Hahaha!" 

Sigh "I am not defending my brother's behavior. I'm just translating it for you. That thing on the stable is angry because he feels that you can not marry him after everything he did. Not even he knows that. He just feels, doesn't think. It's complicated... He is complicated." Jehan looks at ground thinking. "We are complicated."

"He will probably kill that man. Let's hope for the best." Jehan added quietly. 

Suddenly he looks at her and says.   
"Don't get fooled by David's words he is a sick person!" 

He stands up and says. "Do you want me to stay with you a little more? We can have tea here in the room if you want." He shrugged as offering a sincerely smile. "I can just be in silence and keep you company too." 

She looked up at him, 

“Oh.. it is weird, and I understand that.. I just wish he would understand I want to marry him, through all this.” she said as she started to understand, 

“Well we do have a another choice but.. if we leave without permission than either we are hunted down and killed.. or the ones who raised us are killed, sometimes both.. Doom who is in charge, I never really listen to him, I did not have to, my dads were in charge but this, is different.. he’s a dangerous man, he does not have power like your brother but.. he’s.. “ she sighed as she thought of a way to put it, “he’s good at getting what he wants.. I just worry he will go after your brother..” 

She looked up at Jehan when he laughed, “ I think apart of him is starting to change, he’s not like he was when I first got here..” 

“But I want to.. and he wants to.. I wish he would just see that.” A sad smile appeared on her lips as she said, “ I like that he’s compacted like a puzzle, it’s never boring with him, never. It’s like he’s full of surprises good ones and bad ones.” 

“ he earned his place.. in our world you work for respect and it’s given.. he did until he got the job.. He would not be missed if your brother did take his life.” She said with a heavy sigh, 

“I never said I would.. I met this old woman once and she said to never trust a man with a pretty face.” She joked, but without a smile. 

“That would be nice, yes. If you want tea.” She said with a small smile before asking,

“ is it crazy that I want to go into the wolf’s den?... I know he could bite, but.. I just.. I just don't want him to be upset anymore.. “ she whispered softly as she looked back out the window once more. 

Jehan gets up. 'I'll get the tea...." He sighs and looks at Jessica once more. "He will try to play the game, my brother is also very good at having what he wants. God... I think he even has fun when there's a dialectic challenge." Jehan laughed uncomfortably.

"But I warned you at first. Don't upset my brother. Do not annoy him. If by chance everything goes wrong and he realizes that he is being made of fool and that this man will get in his way. Whether for your wedding or for any other subject..." Jehan looks at the floor hesitantly and whispers. "He will kill as many as needed." Jehan said seriously with his worried look. 

He turns and sees the crucifix on the wall that exists in every room of the Palace. He observes the sculpture of the crucified Christ and speaks. "God loves sinners but despises their sins. It's possible you to love my brother despite his murderous nature. But I will understand if you stop. After all... you are not God." 

He turns to leave and stops with his hand on the doorknob. "You see... Inside me and... my brother, there are two wolves. One is evil and cruel. And the other is good and kind. Both are always fighting and vying for power over us. If you ask me which wolf is the winner, I answer. The one I feed." He sighs and turns to Jessica offering a smile. "Please keep feeding my brother's good wolf. Maybe that way it can get strong to fight..."

And with that he goes out to get the tea.

Outside Frollo was already starting to feel tired. He feels something cold on his arm and sees that it was David leaning a glass of water on his arm. Offering it without words.

Frollo silently takes the glass and drinks to the end. David promptly filled the glass again. Frollo drank again until the end. David asks with a look if he wants more. And Frollo responds only by shaking his head.

David sets the jug and glass aside and offers a soft towel. Frollo accepts and dries his face, neck and the back of his head. Returning it to David. 

The young judge was without his uniform and waited in silence holding the towel and offering a gentle and angelic smile. "You want to talk now?" He whispers.

Frollo was staring at his horse's neck. "Foreigners and their strange customs..." He murmured.

Sigh "I said I didn't understand your choice. I know I was drunk and may not have expressed myself the best way. But I was sincere." David said biting his lips and looking innocent.

Frollo looks at David with hooded eyes. "Yes... You said a lot of things..."

David turns red and lowers his head.

Frollo turns away from David looking back at his horse in silence. His thoughts were far away.

David puts the towel over his own shoulder to have his hands free. "I brought you another shirt. Better take this one-off, it's very wet." David hesitantly approaches to help Frollo take off his shirt. The minister was so lost in thought that he did not care as the young judge removed his shirt.

David was breathing hard. He slid his hands over Frollo's skin as he removed his wet shirt. He then picks up the towel and gently begins to dry his scarred back. David swallowed hard, resisting the urge to rest his face there.

"It would be inconvenient to change bride at this point... I don't want to get married to owe anyone political favors to anyone. That would be even more annoying. A commoner like her is rare and very useful. I want her. Maybe I need to kill a man for that." Frollo said staring at the black horse.

David dried gently while Frollo spoke. On his face, a satisfied smile and he murmured a happy song in his mind. He moves to face Frollo. Getting between the minister and the horse.

"Count on me to help." David responded promptly happy to do anything for the minister. And then he slides his toweled hand over his chest to dry the sweat. Slowly descending to the belly.

Frollo watches the movements. He wanted this to stop but part of him was numb. And seeing someone with such pure beauty taking care of him brought a kind of comfort. As if God had sent an angel to him.

His holy thoughts are interrupted when he feels that the boy is going too low and his body has responded with a not so pure way. 

Gasp* Frollo pushes David gently. And turns around. He goes over to the chair where David was and picks up the clean shirt David had brought in quickly.

David sighed in disappointment. But glad to have clearly seen the bulge in the minister's pants. He bites his lips and walks over to him.

"You have already missed tea time. Soon dinner will be served. I left the documents I wanted to show you earlier on your desk." Said David calmly. 

Frollo was just buttoning up his shirt. "Very well. Thank you, David. Good to know I can count on someone." Said Frollo seriously, clearly talking about the need to kill a man.

"You scared her, Claude. She is just a woman. There is still an hour to dinner. Visit her." David said winking at Frollo and walking away with the sweaty towel and shirt.

Frollo sighs and looks up. Seeing Jessica's window. And decides to follow David's advice. 

She looked up at Jehan, after what she saw to day she had a feeling he would squash Doom like a bug.. but Doom would not go away easy, he had a way of getting under one's skin.

“Many warned me.. but I didn't mean to upset him.. it just happen.. I just thought he should be warned..” she sighed softly as she slid her fingers through her hair. 

She bites her bottom lip softly as she looked at the cross,

“Yes, we all have ups and downs we are only human.. how could I fault him for just being human?..” she asked all most rhetorically.. as if asking the cross more than Jehan, she loved Claude.. she knew that much. 

She looked up at him before looking away as she thought, “feed the good wolf..” she whispered softly, as he left. When he left she did not get up to shut the door this time.. she just looked back out the window.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw what looked like Frollo come out of the stables, she sighed softly. Wondering where he was going, she bites her bottom lip. As she moved back to place her head on her knees. She heard footsteps at her door and she looked up, turning to see who it was. She expect Jehan but instead, she was surprised. 

“Claude?” She whispered softly, 

Frollo enters the room and closes the door. He walked silently to her bed stopping in front of Jessica.

He was looking at her from above. His chin high. "I'm angry. I will not deny. I already have a lot of problems to solve and the last thing I wanted was one more. Your organization has values that escape the Christian morality decreed by the Holy Pope. And I will make sure to get the Vatican to hear about it and to follow the actions of this organization that is at the least, suspicious." He sighs relaxing to get out of his hard persona.

He looks at the table that was now back in place and then looks at her. "I scared you?" He asks hesitantly but his face still expressed rigidity and seriousness.

She moved, into a better sitting position. Looking up at him as he stared down at her, she nodded at what he said, 

“ I know, you have every right to be upset..” she said softly when had paused, she moved to let him sit down beside her, “You can sit down.. if you want” 

“Slightly yes... “ she said as she looked down for a moment before looking back up at him, “ What scared most is, the last time I saw that look in your eyes you did not talk to me for a week.. Which was partly my fault for being stubborn.. “ she then to turn look up in his eyes as said, 

“But I… I don’t want you to be upset.. And I am sorry I caused you to be.”

She sighed softly biting her lip, softly as she looked down at his hand that hit the wall. 

“Your hand?.. It hurts?” she asked softly. 

"No." He answered simply.

Still standing, he said. "Come here." Indicating for her to get up and stand in front of him.

Her eyes gazed up at him, and she did as he asked. She did not break eye contact as she did. 

Frollo was pleased with the obedience. He was restless and when she stopped before him. He gently tucked her hair behind her ear. Looking at her face.

He pulls her against him around the waist slowly. And hug by placing his face on her neck. He breathed a lot calmer and muttered. "I didn't mean to scare you... you have being good to me. I have to get used to having a woman around."

She looked up at him, when he touched her face, her eyes looked into his.

She slowly wrapped one arms arm around his shoulders when he held her waist. Her shoulders relaxed when realizing he had calmed down. 

“It’s okay.” She whispered softly, she kissed his head lightly a sign that she had forgiven him. 

Meanwhile, Jehan walks on the hall to the room with a tea tray.

"Now have you become her servant?" David said leaning against his bedroom door looking at Jehan with his smug smile.

"Do not piss me off..." Jehan has already taken his way.

"He is already with her..." David said humming as he examined his nails happily.

Jehan turns to David and speaks. "Is my brother there? So why are you all happy here?" 

David smiles with his hooded eyes. 'You know Jehan ... I only wish for your brother's happiness. It's a shame to waste this tea, let's enjoy it while it's hot. Why don't you come in and help me warm my room. I have difficulty closing a window..." 

David approaches, running his hand over Jehan's arm." I need someone strong to close it." He said seductively.

"No use flashing those fairy eyes to me. I no longer enter your snake nest." Jehan said irritably.

"But where else are you going? You are alone I am alone... The two are fine there together...now you..." David whispered.

Jehan looked down the hall where Jessica's room was. David's words made sense. He was alone. He sighed looking at the tea tray. He was cold. He wanted to see Eleanor.

David steps out of the door, leaving the way clear for Jehan to enter. "It's hot here .. Master Frollo," David whispered, smiling. Calling Jehan as he liked to call Claude. 

Jehan sighs and enters the room with the tea tray.

Meanwhile in Jessica's room. Claude slid his hand down Jessica's back pressing her against him. He begins to leave a trail of little kisses on her neck to her ear where he spoke.

"I want you. You will be an excellent wife to me." 

He kisses her jaw making a new trail to her lips. Where he kisses several times small quick kisses. In the silence of the room the sounds he made echoed.

He slides his tongue over her lips exploring the inside. His hands massaged her arms up and down. The icy rings on his hands contrasted with the heat wafting from his palms.

He breaks the kiss and whispers. Snowball misses you. A smile on his face as he spoke and approached to kiss her again. "Oh my angel. You are so sweety. My bitter almost ruined you. I shouldn't have screamed with you." He kissed her again end again for long minutes. His feet standing in place firmly just there caressing her and simply kissing her. 

“And I want to be your wife. “ she brushed her fingertips over his cheek as she said, “it's like you said dear, your general of Paris, you will get what you want..” She smiled softly as she looked into his eyes, “ you have me.. And in a few months I will be your wife.” She whispered softly before she returned the kiss. 

A soft moan escaped her lips as she returned the kiss her hands on his biceps as he touched her arms not to push him away, but as if to keep him there, her grip was not tight but like a feather. She felt her heart starts to race, his kiss leaving her breathlessly, she could not help but smile brightly at his words, 

“I miss him too,” she whispers back, as she looked into his eyes. Her heart fluttered at seeing his smile. She missed that, she loved to see his smile it made her weak in the knees. She bites her bottom lip softly as she looked up into his eyes, “When can we go riding again?” she whispered between kisses. 

She slid her fingers through his hair as she kissed him softly, “You were upset.. I understand. It doesn't matter right now, what matters at this moment... “She broke the kiss to look up into his eyes, her smile had returned as she whispered, 

“Is that I am in your arms.. Where I belong. My soon to be husband.” and with that she kissed him softly, one hands fingers buried in his hair, as the other was placed on his shoulder. When the kiss broke she smiled softly as she tried to catch her breath for a moment, she turned her head casting her gaze over to where a folding screen was, on it hung the new dress the madam gave her today, “Madam, gave it to me earlier, she said its to wear when I am doing routine things, but it's so pretty. I don’t want to mess it up.” She said softly as she looked back up at him. 

Frollo smiled purring as he rubbed his face against the exposed skin of her dress. "I am the general of all France..." He corrected Jessica and kisses her cleavage. The dress left her shoulders exposed. He had already seen some gypsies wear dresses like this. It was very sensual and it bothered him.

But in Jessica it was very beautiful. He kisses her shoulder thinking that Gypsy women are vulgar and his bride was angelic.

He looks sideways at the dress Jessica pointed out. "It looks like a suitable dress for the Minister's wife. You should use." Frollo said calmly with his body bent to reach her shoulder height and kiss it.

He gets bolsa and cups on of her breasts with his hand while his other hand rested on her lower back. He moaned in pleasure kissing her shoulder. "You should wear that dress.. and use that ponytail too..."

She smiled at that ‘suitable dress for the minister wife.’ She liked the thought of that. 

She moaned softly, at the sensation he was giving her. From his lips and his hands. Her left hand stayed in its place tangled in his hair. As her other hand resisted on his hip. A smirk tugged on her lips as she bites her bottom lip, softly as he held. 

“I thought you would like the ponytail, that’s why I wore it.. it seems I was right.” She whispered softly, resisting the urge to moan. At being pressed against him, like they were did not help. 

“I will dear,” She whispered breathlessly.

Soon the bells rang and Frollo broke their kiss. He takes a step back taking his breathed back.

"I still need to clean my self for dinner. Better I go now." He swallows hard looking at her and then leaves with no more words. 

She looked up at him, offering a small smile. As she too tried to catch her breath. She gave a nod of her head as she said, “Yes, dear,”

She bit her bottom lip softly when she he left her smile still on her lips as her cheeks start to turn light shade of pink, as much as she would like to tempt him and to have one of the pleasurable moments, she knew that it would not be smart they had little time left before dinner. 

She walked over to the dress sliding her fingers over it, ‘the minister wife.’ she thought. Lost in her thoughts. 

Frollo went to take the stable smell off him and get ready for dinner. Going into the dining room with his hair still wet.  
Arriving there he saw Jehan and David sitting and talking quietly.

Frollo finds it strange commenting as he sits down. "Finally you both are behaving civilly..." 

David smiles and answers. "We had a conversation and found that we have a lot in common." 

"f you can't defeat them. Join them." Jehan muttered to Claude seriously.

“Evening gentleman, “ she said with a smile, she came in just a few a second after Claude. She had put her hair up in the pony-tail, as she had changed into the dress that Claude had asked her to. 

Her dads followed behind and said their hellos as they sat down. They had not known what happen today, their work keeping then busy. 

Jessica noticed that Jehan did not look as annoyed as he normally did sitting beside David. She then realized Jehan had never came back, though it was probably best he did not bring tea, she wondered if he had been with David this hole time. 

Frollo widens his eyes seeing Jessica in the beautiful dress. He gets up to pull the chair for Jessica.

David and Jehan also stand in respect of the lady who entered the room.

Jehan smiled and said. "You look beautiful in this dress. It is practically written, Judge's wife." Chuckles

David also smiled and said. "The color fits you very well, my lady." 

Frollo looked pleased to see that she had complied with her hair request. "It is more appropriate than the previous one... No doubt it is remarks, even more, your beauty."

After prayer and dinner. Frollo questioned. "When will our guest arrive? Doom, right? What its that surname? Hungarian? What more you can tell me about him?" 

Jessica smiled softly at Frollo’s expression. She thanked him as he pulled out her chair for her. 

“Thank you, that’s very kind of you both.” She said softly to Jehan, David. Before turning to look at Claude as he spoke, 

She gave a nod of her head, as a small smile laid across her lips. “Thank you love, “ She said softly. After pray and the food was served, the men started answering the Minister's question. 

“Ah good you told him, “ Alexander said as he placed his napkin in his lap, pleased she had shared the news with him. 

“His name is Baron von Rotten, but we all call him Doctor Doom.. you will understand when you meet him. “ Samson said his greek tone clam, he spoke like someone raised from Athens, he was the smart one really, he did the paperwork and enjoyed it as strange as it sounded. 

“He’s in Germany at the moment.. he will go to Russia after, he leaves here so he will hopefully so I say perhaps at the end of the week. He will want to show up when he thinks it will be inconvenient. To make a show..” Leo said annoyed at the situation they were in, clearly they were not excited about him. 

“He will probably show up at sunset or sunrise, he likes to travel at night.. he will have 3 wolf’s following behind him, and his crew of loyal..” she paused as she thought of a polite way to put it. “ Wesley’s.. he likes to have them do his dirty work that’s why he deals with them. There’s about 3 of them.” Jessica added before letting her dads finish explaining. 

“what he’s good at is dealing with patience no one wants to deal with.. the ones are insane.. “ Leo said, before taking a bite of his food. 

“He’s a aggront “ Hans stopped mid sentence in clear his throat. “ look I am sure you men have met his type, he knows how to get under your skin..to brother you. It’s what he’s good at he works with the patience’s no one wants to.. the mentally insane.” Hans said, his thick German achsense clearly showing through. 

“He has our respect for the work he has done, that’s how it works with us. You work for your respect, we don’t just give it.. you must earn it. He did.. but that doesn't change the fact that now that he has it, he uses his power and knowledge of rules to use them in any way he sees fit.” Alexander said before, with a sigh. 

“We apologize ahead a time for him.. we are all not like that. But he is the boss.. it’s like as your men respect you and do as you say.. we do for Doom.” Samson, he truly did mean his apology.

“But don’t let him fool you he’s all bark no bite..” Leo said, before taking a bite of his food. 

“If you ask me he’s only doing this, to put on show thinking he has the power.. the lesson he will get from this. “Hans said before looking at Frollo 

“I am sure you have seen it before, a man of your power. He’s not new to power.. but he acts like he is, and the first big opportunity to show off, he jumps on it.” Hans said seriously before taking a sip of his drink.

David laughed gaily and raised his wineglass toward Frollo. "Looks like we'll have good quality entertainment!" 

Frollo raises his wineglass and toasts with David. The minister smiled flashing his rare to show white smile. "Sounds like we will indeed."

Jehan makes the sign of the cross upon himself, ironically and finish his wine. "Apparently it will be a spectacle that I can't miss."

"Oh! I can barely wait for it! I will bake a huge cake!" David said clapping his hands softly. "Berries or nuts?" David asked Claude sweetly. 

"Nuts." Frollo said calmly as if was obviously. 

Jessica raised an eyebrow, from the sound of it. They already knew how they were going to deal with this problem… and Jessica was just glad her and her dads were on the minister side, and not the losing side. 

Hans smirked at Jehan, reaction and gave him a look that said, ‘ I couldn't agree more. 

Though she could not help but smile at seeing him smile. After a moment though she “ What are we celebrating dear?” Jessica asked softly as she looked up at Claude, she honestly did not understand. He was furious earlier and now he was having a cake made. 

Her dads smirked, as they looked at each other. “ See I told you, he will handle him. He won’t know what hit him. He will be a fine son in law, ” Leo said to Samson in the tongue of a Spartan. Samson nodded in agreement

Frollo is needled to hear that he would be a good son-in-law. The sound of the word made him feels younger in some way. His face turns slightly red.

David laughs at Jessica and talks. "The cake will be for our visitor!" He clicks his tongue and speaks. "Oh.. You are so naive and innocent. That is lovely..." Giggles

"Ah, I remembered something. I needed to know when our next visit to the orphanage would be. To organize my schedule." David said gently.

"And why would you go there?" Jehan asked bored drinking the wine.

"Claude believes it would be important for my career to have a closer relationship with the commoners." David answered patiently.

Jehan laughed ironically but didn't answer. Finishing his dinner and wine.

Her smile grew at seeing Claude turned slightly red, at him hearing the complement before looking to Davide she raised an eyebrow slightly. This time it was Jessica whos cheeks turned slightly pink, she did not know what to say to that, still smiling though. 

“We can go tonight if you like? Or tomorrow? it's whatever works better for you 3. I plan to go talk with the men from the list in the morning, and we will go from there. I will probably be done by tea time, so anytime after is good. “ she said before taking a sip of her drink. 

She resisted the urge to smirk at Jehan's laugh she rolled her eyes as she looked away, she eyes glazed up at Claude and smiled softly before looking back at her food, before she finished her dinner. 

"I will look in my schedule book, If we can make these visits on fixed days a week would be ideal for my organization. As soon as I have a position about that, I will talk to you, my lady. *Yawn.* David yawns and covers his mouth with his hand.

"Oh.... Sorry. Today was a particularly exhausting day. Physically... If you'll excuse me, I'll have a trial tomorrow as soon as the sun rises." With that David gets up, says goodbye and goes while humming a calmly song. 

Frollo looks at Jehan and says." You have no party to go? Wines to drink today?"

Jehan shrugs and says. "I'm tired. I don't wanna go out tonight... I am actually going to sleep earlier today." Said Jehan getting up lazily.

Frollo raises his hand and says. "In that case I would like to have a talk with you before you sleep. Can I come to your room?"

Jehan looks confused at his brother. Normally he would just announce that he would be in the room and done. But now he was asking permission? He looks at Jessica and then back at the minister. Hesitantly he said. "Yes... Of course brother. I will wait for you." And with that he went away.

Frollo looks at Jessica and says. "Today I will retire earlier. Do you want me to escort you or will you still enjoy your parents' company a little more? It's still early. " 

She nodded her head in agreement to what David said. 

Jessica raised an eyebrow when she noticed the surprised face of Jehan but she offered a small smile when Jehan looked at her. It seemed his brother was growing respect for him, that's why he asked she thought to herself.

“If you would yes, I have lots to do tomorrow.” She said as her dads nodded in agreement, 

“It has indeed been a long day, “ Samson said, as they stood up. They always went to bed early anyway. 

“Goodnight my child,” Hans said looking at back at Jessica, and then to the minister, “goodnight Claude, “ He said with a smirk before walking out with the others. 

She smiled softly as she stood up and looked at him offering a small smile. “They like you, you know. They have said how impressed they are with you.” Jessica said

"I see." Frollo answered calmly. Taking Jessica to her room. He was already used to impressing people. But in the last months. After the gypsy. People just look at him like he's a pile of shit. The few employees who stayed at the Palace only stayed because he increased his salary. Only a few look at him still with some respect. It was strange to be complimented again. It was nostalgic. But he did not feel well like before. There was no pride on it. He sighs with anguish in his chest. His life was so good before. Simple. Routine. Correct. 

He looks at Jessica with the corner of his eye as he walks. These afflictions in his chest were driving him to a rock bottom. Until Jessica shows up and eases the weight on his shoulders. But it still didn't completely disappear from his chest. Something changed on him. Something was still broken. He looks forward to Jessica's room.

"Goodnight." He says calmly. He leans over and lifts her chin with his hand. Slowly he brings his face close to hers and kisses her cheek gently. "Sleep with the angels." He says and turns, leaving.

A soft blush appeared on her cheeks when he kissed her cheek. She bites her bottom lip softly as she thought about something. When he turned to leave she grabbed his hand and said “wait..” she leaned up on her tippy toes as if to kiss him but she whispered in his ear instead.

“I know it is not proper, but.. One night, it doesn't have to be tonight, but one night will you lay with me like you did the one night?.. I just wish to be in your arms.. That's all. “ she whispered softly and with that she let him go, 

“Just think about it.. goodnight dear, “ she said as she turned to open her door she looked over her shoulder as she said “sweet dreams.” And with that she went inside, her room shutting the door behind her softly.


	43. Chapter 43

Frollo swallowed hard. And sighed, rubbing his face with his hands as he walked. "She will go a be my death..." He murmured.

He sees his brother leaving the room wearing a bathrobe. "Ah... Claudy, Want to chat now? I was going to take a shower yet." Said Jehan hesitantly.

"No. I still have to do one thing. I'll wait for you in your room when I'm done." Said Frollo calmly.

Jehan finds his brother's behavior strange. But it accepts in silence going to the bathroom.

Frollo stands in the empty corridor looking at the floor. He slowly turns around and walks away from the bedroom corridor. With calm steps, he goes to the dungeon. Reaching Clopin's cell, he places a chair in front of the steel bars.

"Hello, how are you? I hope you are enjoying the hosting I am providing you. Good food, clean water, hotbed, and even the highest quality medical support. Are you grateful?" Said Frollo calmly.

"Ugh, What you want? Why don't you kill me at once?" Said Clopin still lying on his bed with his back to Frollo.

Sigh "You know... I was very angry with you. Attacking an innocent woman to hurt me. Only a gypsy could do something so low." Frollo said keeping his tone calm.

Clopin does not answer. Ignoring the insults.

"Your sister keeps coming once a week to see you. She pays a price every time she comes. Are you really going to allow her to continue wasting her life by coming here to see a worm-like you, for the rest of her life?" Frollo says coldly.

Clopin put his arms around his head to try to stop hearing the minister's voice. But Frollo keeps talking.

"I have been thinking.... I would very much like to have the affection of my people back. For some reason they like the foolishness of your pagan people. I have a proposal to make you. If you accept. I can get a good job back for the ex-captain Phoebus. I can afford a trip to Spain safely. A big and beautiful house for her to have a long and happy life, there."

Clopin looked over his shoulder with wide eyes. "For her?" He asks interested in the proposal.

"Yes. Just her. She goes. You stay. I need a guarantee." Frollo says calmly.

Clopin gets up and goes to the bars. "Sounds good enough. I'm listening." 

Frollo smiles. He takes a simple wine flask from his sleeve. "A gift. To seal our deal." 

Meanwhile, Jehan was in the tub looking at the ring he was carrying on a lace around his neck. It was a simple gold ring with a pink diamond. "Sigh Ah Eleanor ..." He spoke aloud sinking into the water.

David, on the other hand, was already sleeping comfortably in his bed that was excessively soft and full of soft pillows. He wore nothing more than the shirt Frollo had worn in the stable, in his eyes a fancy mask that covered his eyes.

Meanwhile, after Jessica had shut the door she sighed softly as she moved to take her hair down, sliding her fingers in her hair, as she took it down, letting it fall down to rest on her shoulders.

She smiled softly, as she looked in the mirror at her reflection as she did. 

Her smile then disappeared as she rubbed her face with her hands, “ughhh what a day..” she whispered softly. Before going behind the changing curtain, 

She then when to remove her dress, untying the back, before letting it slid down her body to about her waist stepping out the dress. She put on a black robe before going over to where there was lotion and oils for her skin. When she was done, moisturizing her skin. 

She had thought of her day while she thought of the day. A lot seemed to happen on that day. She bites her bottom lip softly as she did. Somethings just stuck out, some of David’s words and Jehan's, but her worry was put to rest when the minister had returned after the aftermath. She also wanted to talk to Jehan, she wondered what had happened did he know his brother was there or? What happen to him while she was ‘talking’ with his brother. 

It doesn't take long for Frollo to return to his room. He cleaned himself once more and wearing his robe he goes to Jehan's room.

To his not surprise, Jehan had not yet returned from the bath. His younger brother's baths had always been as long as his time without bathing. Frollo sits on his brother's bed to wait. 

He was still angry at Jessica. If by chance this man, who has no blood relation to her, does not authorize her to marry. She would not. Because if she overrules his authority. He was going to murder her friends and family.

And what does it matter? Her parents have lived long enough. If they care about her then they will be happy to sacrifice themselves for her happiness.

But what he's talking about? That is murder and premeditated! It is a crime. If that really happens he would arrest this man. And hang him on the gallows.

Frollo then has a flashback in his mind. Of himself burning houses and arresting Gypsies to find Esmeralda. He was going to kill them all and even her at the stake for denying him.

A hooded red-figure emerged from the shadows of the fourth corner.

Inside him a feeling of comparison of what he did to what Doctor Doom could do. It was the same.

He had not put it into words. It was just a sensation. He shakes his head vigorously.

More red-hooded figures appear as they grow taller till reach the ceiling. 

No. He was hunting a witch. It was different. This whole medical organization was illegal. They were creating their own laws and morals. And this Dr Doom was their God.

He tries to convince himself that they were not alike. But the hooded and red figures were already surrounding him. And the sense of guilt compressed his chest.

"Heeeey! Claudy!" Jehan shouted. In the ear of the minister.

"Arg!" Claude shoved Jehan in fright. Making young Frollo fall into bed. "What the hell Jehan! Why did you scream in my ear ?!" Claude said trying to breathe more calmly. It was as if I had awakened from a nightmare. He looked around for the hooded figures that were now gone.

Jehan was wearing just his underpants sitting on the bed looking at his brother. "I was calling you but you were staring wide-eyed out of nowhere and you didn't hear me. I was worried..." 

"Ugh... I was just thinking." Frollo grunted and scratched his head.

Sigh "You are always thinking..." Commented Jehan, in his hands was his cittern. He climbs into bed and rest his back on the headbed. He puts his instrument in his lap and starts strumming. Tuning the sounds of the strings. "What did you want to talk about, brother?" 

"You haven't left yet. I don't remember you staying for so long..." Frollo commented calmly.

Jehan hesitated for a moment, stopped strumming the strings, then returned. "Jessica asked me to stay a little longer. She is looking forward to the wedding. She has no mother or sisters to help her so I'm glad I can help." 

Frollo turns to see his brother. "You are different. Is this woman that special?" 

Jehan doesn't look at Frollo paying attention to his cittern. "Isn't Jessica?" 

Frollo is surprised by his brother's question. He would have been annoyed normally but for some reason he wasn't. He stared silently at the floor.

Jehan realized that his brother wasn't talking much though he said he wanted to come here to talk. "Did he just want company?" He thought. 

"Sit here by my side brother, so you get some rest. I wrote a song for Eleanor. I want you to give me your opinion." Said Jehan, already putting his cittern in position to play.

Frollo doesn't remember when it was the last time he heard his brother playing. But he does remember that he was good. He has always been good at music, poetry, and art. A perfect bohemian. He smiles at the thought and lies on the bed beside his brother waiting to hear the song.

Jehan plays a sad but chord-rich sweet melody.

"I know and you know, since life wanted it that way. That nothing in this world will take you from me. I know and you know, the distance doesn't exist. That all great love is only great if it is sad." 

"Therefore, my love, do not be afraid to suffer. For all roads lead me to you. Just as the ocean is beautiful only with moonlight. Just like the song is only right if you sing. Just like a cloud only happens if it rains. Just as the poet is great only if he suffers. Just as living without love is not living. There is no you without me, I do not exist without you."

Jehan finishes his song and looks sideways to see what his brother had thought.

To his surprise. Frollo was sleeping with his calm expression. Jehan was looking into his face trying to remember if he had ever seen his brother sleeping.

He smiled. He covers his brother and lies on the bed beside him.

He stares at the ceiling resisting the urge to laugh out loud. A happy memory flashed through his mind of when he was a child. He sneaked out of his bed to sleep with Claude. He felt safe. With the years he could only feel fear next to his brother. 

He turns his face and looks at Claude once more and whispers. "You are the one who is different..." No doubt he was more like the brother he admired from his memories. And with that, they both slept. 

She combs her hair, as she did she hummed trying to keep her mind from wandering. She looked in the mirror and sighed as she slid her index finger behind the back of her ear, where the brand of the minister was. ‘That marks your body with fire’ she thought, it was small and hidden very well as he had requested. Even he had not found it and he had seen her body practically naked by now. 

She changed into nightgown which was a dark red. She moved the covers down so she could get into bed. Once she sat down bite her bottom lip softly looking down at her hand she took the wedding ring off and held it as she looked it over. As if lost in thought, but then she remembered when he had given it to her and she smiled at the memory. 

She put the ring back on and sighed as she rubbed her face with her hand, “Ughh stop being silly, it was one evening..” She thought to herself, and he seemed sincere when he came back, don’t overthink this.. It does not work… 

She blew out the candle, and rolled over and fell asleep. 

Frollo stood in front of the fireplace, the fire was glowing, and wood crackled in the heat. He stared into the fire seeing the image of the gypsy girl dancing as the flames moved.

The hooded figures stared at him intently. As much as he wanted to look at them. He could not. But he knew they were there. They were judging him.

"It's not my fault. It's not my fault..." He moaned and denied in distress looking into the fire.

Suddenly from the fire, a fire-eyed gargoyle leaps attacking him.

Frollo tries to protect himself with his arms but quickly realized he was falling. He opens his eyes and sees that he was falling from the tower of Notre Dame.

He screams seeing the fire pitch that was waiting for him at the end of his fall.

"Nooooo!" Frollo wakes screaming jumping off his bed.

Jehan wakes with his screams. He sees that horror in his brother's face.

"Brother? What happened? You had a nightmare? Here take a sip..." Jehan said as he gets up and gives his brother a cup of water.

Claude was still trembling. He takes the cup and drinks without a word.

Jehan looks at him worried. "It's still early. Rest a bit more...."

Claude shakes his head. He doesn't want to go back to sleep and see that demon again. He stands up and takes off his robe that was wet with sweat. 

"Ugh. I was so tired that sleeping on your bed. But I heard your song. It was well made." Frollo said as walking to the basin to wash his face. 

Jehan had stared at the scars from his brother's back some times but it had been a few years since he saw it. And this time they are even more because of the fall from the church's tower.

He stared shocked at his brother's skin in silence. That makes him remember how much his brother was fanatic for his religion, a man of huge focus, commitment and unstoppable sheer will.

He swallows hard. Claude turns as drying his face. He saws what Jehan was staring and gets uncomfortable. He wears his robe again and says as walking to the door. 

"Rest more Jehan. Thank you for your time and space on your bed. See you at breakfast later." And then leaves to his room and gets his uniform. 

"Ugh... Brother. What is happening inside you?" Jehan turns and falls back on his bed. "Will I became like this someday?" He thought and slept again. 

The next morning Jessica awoke to the sound of the bells. Her eyes fluttered opened and she moved her hand to shield them from the light that was coming in. she sighed softly, as she rubbed her eyes, rubbing the sleep from them. Once her eyes had adjusted she sat up in bed looking out the window, 

“Well it's a new day,” she said as she slid her fingers through her hair, looking out the window. 

She left the warmth of the bed, as she stood up going over to change she put on her new black dress. It was not dirty and, then madam had said it was for routines. She did something different with her hair though instead of a ponytail she did this, https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f1/e7/1a/f1e71a9974856db84ada9f549af3428a.jpg 

Though this time it was not for Claude she thought it would go better with the dress. 

She made her bed and put on her shoes. Before leaving she picked up her black book, and the list of papers placing them inside the book as she went to breakfast. She was surprised she was the first one there. She was about 10 mins early. She opened her book and read over the names, as she did she crossed her legs. Holding the book in her right hand and holding one side of it open with her left hand. She looked every bit the minister's wife now.

Frollo had already finished putting on his uniform he was adjusting the ornamental armor over his shoulders when someone knocked on the door.

"Weird" Frollo thought. After all, it was not breakfast time yet. He decides to open the door instead of asking who it was.

He sees Esmeralda in her hood and the soldier behind her. "Ah, today is the day of the Gypsy's visit." He thinks realizing that he has lost track of time.

He gets out of the way and Esmeralda enters looking at the sad at the floor. He closes the door and the soldier stands outside protecting the door.

Esmeralda quickly goes to her usual position and begins to open her hood to reveal her red dress. "Gets your chair, let's get this over." She murmured as the cloak fell around her like a puddle.

Frollo swallows hard as he comes to her slowly.

Esmeralda is startled to see him approaching. She could hear his heart beating faster and faster in her ears. She shivered but didn't look away from his eyes.

Frollo looks at her face to face. His face with a confused expression. He raises his hand and circles her neck.

Her hearts beat even faster in dread. Frozen in fear she does not move. She wanted to kick him in the balls and spit in his face. But after all he did he managed to plant fear within her that he had never had before.

"What are you doing?" She asks hesitantly.

Frollo sighs and releases her neck. He reaches down and picks up the cloak from the floor covering her shoulders and the red dress.

He turns his back to her and goes to the window where he faces the city being covered by the firsts rays of sunlight.

"You don't have to do this anymore. Your lesson has been learned and your brother is collaborating." He sighs once more and speaks. "You can visit your brother at any time during visiting hours like all other prisoners."

Esmeralda was confused. She looked around for answers. "What?" 

"Go away. I'm tired." He calmly responds without looking at her.

She closes the hood and leaves the room without further questions. The guard takes her to the dungeon to visit Clopin.

Frollo looks at the door after Esmeralda leaves. He feels extremely tired suddenly and sits down. As if he had finished a race. He joins his hands to pray.

"God give me strength. Guide me like an arrow that hits a target, like a bridge over the waters, like a beacon that shines at night, like shelter in the desert." He thinks and when he opens his eyes he sees the ring Jessica had given him.

The bells ring reminding him that the day has begun." She must be waking up now." He thinks.

He gets up and goes to the mirror. He shaves and passes his cologne. Comb his hair carefully. Satisfied he went down for breakfast.

He sees Jessica sitting at the table concentrating on a book. He feels the urge to smile as he approaches carefully and leans and blows into her ear. "Good Morning." 

Jessica was lost in thought as she planned out the day in her head, she did not even hear the minister coming she had her guard down.. She gasped softly as she jumped a little, shutting the book as she turned slightly her shocked expression faded and a smirk appeared at realizing it was him, and he was smiling. 

“You scared me!” she said with a small laugh, she said as she placed her hand over her heart. He had taken her breath away that much was clear. Though it only took a second or two to return back to normal. 

“good morning dear, “ she said softly as she slid her fingertips over his freshly shaven cheek, before letting her hand return to her lap. “ Other than scaring your young bride“ she teased, playfully “ How has your morning been?” she said as her eyes gazed up into his. 

"It just started. But I believe will be good." He answered with a smile as he sat down. The servants served the breakfast table.

"What were you reading?" He asks her.

She smiled softly, “Good I am glad to hear that. Oh, I was not really reading I was going over the names, she opens the book so he could see, the pages she had laid inside the book. It was the same book she had showed him early, the one she study from and kept stuff in so she would not forget. 

“And I was planning the day, “ she said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. 

Just then her dads came in and smiled politely, as they did she closed the book, moving it out of the way for breakfast. 

“Ah good morning you two, “ Hans said with a smile, and a bow of his head out of respect towards Claude. Before sitting down 

Frollo looks wide at Jessica. "Ah! So you are gonna start that today? Im anxious for that. Winter is coming and the wave of death too. When spring comes the bodies pop out of the snow like daisies. And I have the job of collecting them because are starting to rot. And because these corpses, come more rats and plagues and make the living sick too."

"Ugh, Every year is the same routine," Frollo said exhausted just thinking.

He says good morning to his in-laws and keeps talking. "The king is already gathering new men from the battlefields to send to the city, for me. So hopefully I'll have some reinforcement."

Jehan cames and see that David is not in the table. He smiles and sing. "Good morniiiing!" He sat down and says smiling. "So what we are gonna do today?" 

“Yes I start today, I don’t like to keep things waiting that’s when it piles up.” She said with a slight shrug of shoulders. She remembers the day he hired her he told her that, the topic still sounded as awful as that day. She sighed softly, before saying, 

“yes, it is a terrible thing about winter.” She places his hand over his and offered a small smile. Before adding, 

“On the bright side, by the time that comes, you will have a new man trained in the medical field to help.” She said trying to look on the bright side of this grim topic. She moved her hand, as she asked, 

“Have all the men that for you been on the battlefield?” She asked out of genuine curiosity. As she placed the napkin in her lap. Just as she did Jehan walked in she was happy to see he was in good spirits. 

“Good morning Jehan,” Jessica said with a smile. 

“Your in a very good mood, this morning: ” said Samson with a soft chuckle, referring to Jehan singing. 

“Well I am going to talk with some of the men today. David said some of them had training, but he did not say what they knew. I need to find out what they do. And then go from there. You are more then welcome to join if you like Jehan? but if you chose not to it’s okay. It could be a bit boring. I plan on being done by or before tea time though. “ she smiles, 

“I do not wish to overwhelm them on the first day,” She said referring to why she is going to end it early. 

Frollo looked pleased. "Great. It is a relief to know that things are finally getting organized." Frollo said making his breakfast calmly.

Jehan smiles at Samson. "Ah! It's always good to start the day with the family. And just family. He winks at Jessica, clearly happy for not to have coffee anymore with David now that he's back to work.

Frollo looks at Jessica with a high eyebrow. "Jehan? Studying? He runs away from it with the devil runs away from the cross." 

Jehan looks at Frollo smiling. "On the contrary my lovely sleeping face brother. I will love to spend the day with my sister in law. I left things in order there in the feud. So now that I have free time I want to learn new things! So I can be more helpful when visiting the orphanage."

Frollo was looking at his brother with a confused face. As if wondering, who this is before me?

In this way, the breakfast passed pleasantly and quietly.

When Jehan winked at her she resisted the urge not to smirk, knowing very well what he meant by that. 

Jessica smirk did appear when Claude gave her a surprised facial expression. She took a bite of her strawberry letting Jehan answer for her. She was pleased that Jehan would join her. Though perhaps it was to learn more to be closer to the woman he fancies or he just wanted to learn or even to be a good brother. Whatever the reason she was happy he go with her, that way he would not be so lonely. 

Breakfast was rather peaceful indeed. When her dads got done they wiped their faces, and said their goodbyes as they set off, to start their day. When she was done she took a sip of her drink and waited for the two brothers to get done with their breakfast. 

Frollo finishes his meal and pleased speaks. "Ah.. Before I forget to answer you. My men are archers. All elite. Most were in the war. I'm still without a captain and no lieutenant. I was too busy to do think about promotions... But I am studying to choose someone suitable." 

A soldier comes in quickly and goes straight to the minister whispering something in his ears. Frollo nods and the soldier leaves.

With a sigh, Frollo gets up. "I need to go to work. I'm leaving the palace. I hope to be back for lunch but I can't make promises." He leans over and kisses Jessica's forehead on the wedge between her skin and her hair.

"Have a nice day." He says to Jessica and turns to Jehan. "Take care of her Jehan." 

Jehan nods and smiles. "Don't worry." 

And with that Frollo goes away.

She gave a nod of her head, when he answered her question. Though she was curious of what the soldier said, come to think of it every time she had seen a soldier come in he never said anything they just whispered. How strange.. She thought. 

Jessica was surprised by the show of affection, he rarely kissed her in front of.. Well anyone. but smiled nevertheless. As she said, 

“Of course dear, I hope you do two.” 

she was slightly worried but hid it well. Normally when he left the palace during the day it did not go well but she hoped this time would be different and he would not get hurt. She watched him go before turning to look at Jehan,

“Are they always so creative when they come in? The soldiers I mean, I don’t think I have ever heard them tell him anything they always whisper.” she said as she raised an eyebrow but her tone is very curious but with a hint of sarcasm. 

“well, I suppose that means its time to start our day, as well. Are you ready?” she asked as she stood up. 

"They get everything in writing. When something is too important to be written and to suffer the risk of being stolen or lost they trust a messenger. They whisper because it's a secret. Things for safety and protection. You never know when we might have a spy among us." Jehan said looking around mysteriously, jokingly. "Hahaha!" 

When Jessica asks if he is ready he jumps up and stands with his hands on his hips. "I'm ready!"

Her eyes widen and she giggled when he jumped up. “I see that,” she said as she stood up. 

“Well come along then,” she said with a smile as she picked up her book and left the dining room.


	44. Chapter 44

Jessica looked up at Jehan, “ You know I have no idea where I am going to find them right?” She said with a small laugh. Before Jehan could answer, a Soldier appeared from the connor where he had clearly bend waiting, he smirked as he said. His armor was silver and black, his skin was sun-kissed clearly he spent a lot of his time outside. He brown hair, that was pulled back out of his face. He was what some would say tall dark and charming. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him knowing his type. 

“Well good thing I heard you would be looking for some of us, “ He said as he bowed, 

“ My lady, and young master Frollo. “He greeted the two, 

“And how do you know who I am looking for?” She asked with a polite smile but at the same time she found this odd, 

“Ah, you will learn no matter the number of people here, small and huge, word still spreads like wildfire. We hear you are going to start giving us medical training. So I thought, I make it easier on you. Some of us are already waiting outside, in the garden. If you have a list of the names I will go get the others, and master Frollo can take you to meet the others.” He said with a polite smile, though he looked the part of a player he clearly was not trying to flirt with her but treat her with respect. Especially in front of the minister brother. 

She raised an eyebrow as she looked up at Jehan slightly confused, 

“ Well….“ she clearly was waiting for him to introduce himself. 

“ Oh I am Jackson by the way but everyone calls me Jack.” He said, 

“ Well, Jacks I appreciate your offer. Thank you. “ she said as she opened the book and handed him a spare list she had made. 

“Don’t take all day.” She said with a smile, he nodded and bowed before, turning to leave. 

“Well I suppose to the garden we go,” she said with a smile and a shrug, when they got out to the garden the minister 3 most trusted Guards were there waiting on her. They smiled and bowed as they approached, “ my lady, young master Frollo.” They said.   
“It has been a while since we last saw you Jessica, or should I say soon to be Mrs.Frollo?” Han said with a grin, 

“Hmm indeed, see I told you if you just told him you like him things would go well,” Japhet added 

“But I must say though you still are the same kind young woman we meet, you now look every inch of the part as the minister wife.” Shem added with a smirk. As he chuckled softly with his brothers.

She laughed softly and shook her head. 

“Ugh, you three.. Well you bunch have not changed a bit.” She said joking. 

“Why thank you, my lady, I much enjoy the way I am rather nicely” she teased. They got along picking at each other as if they were siblings.

Jessica smiled and looked up at Jehan, “When I first got here I worked every day with these three. Right before I got hurt your brother and I…” She paused as she thought of how to put it, 

“ Did not see eye to eye on something.” Frustrated and annoyed I worked into the night to clear my head, which is when Jephet here asked when ‘I was going to stop playing around and just tell Claude that I liked him.’” Jessica said when Japhet added,

“You should have seen it, when she first came they would start arguing like cats and dogs sometimes. it was clear they liked each other but they would not admit it.” Japhet joked Jessica rolled her eyes and smiled. they did have arguments but most of the time they would find common ground or one would back down. they never got out of hand. 

“ and then I got hurt and then you showed up and then my dads and they took place working.” She said feeling Jehan in so he would not feel left out.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Jehan said reaching out his hand to greet them.

The three brothers look surprised at the gesture since Jehan was a nobleman. But they greeted him like gentlemen, shaking his hand. 

"Thank you for taking care of my sister. I count on you to take care of her when I'm not around." Jehan said calmly and kindly offering a smile.

The three looked at Jehan like a mirage. He looked so much like his older brother but was kind.

"How crazy..." Shem blurted out as he looked at Jehan.

His two brothers struck him with their elbows making Shem grunt. "Ugh! Ouch!" 

"Hehe... Sorry young master Frollo." Han said hesitantly.

"Hahaha! It's fine. I'm already used to it. And please call me Jehan. I insist." Jehan said politely and looked at Jessica.  
"I can't wait to get started. Do you think I can learn how to help a woman give birth? I mean I know help cows, horses, sheep and even dogs. But to be able to help give birth of my own child would be so amazing!" Jehan exclaimed with shining eyes.

"I don't want to wait outside the door while my wife is doing all alone." He completes his thoughts now looking serious at Jessica. 

Jessica smiled, at Jehan, she found it rather charming. Many men would rather fight a war than see their wifes bring their own child into this world. 

“I did not know you were so passionate about this subject, of course, we will learn but not today, that is a topic that has many things to learn with it. It's not simple, many things could go wrong and you have to know how to react but I think its very sweet of you to wish to do such a thing.” 

She said with a smile, just then Jacks return with six other men, they all bowed and introduced themselves, and she asked who had medical training and a few steps forward and they discuss what that was, it was really the simple stitching a man up enough to get you by in the battlefield.

“So lady rabbit, can I ask what you do best in the medical field?” Jacks asked, 

Jessica smirked and shrugged her shoulders, “I do the best work with fixing people's broken bones, putting them back together I suppose.” 

“So your good at breaking and fixing bones than?” Alex a younger red-head guard said with a smile, 

Jessica laughed softly and gave a slight shrug, “If need be yes, I am good at breaking bones.” 

“there's lots to learn, besides many tricks for example Jacks grab Alex wrist, “ Jessica asked he raised an eyebrow but did as she said, she placed her hand on his Jacks wrist pinching the pressure point causing his hand to let go, 

“See, you had no control over letting go, it's this right here, “ she holds her arm up placing her hand like she had done to Jacks, “ You just pinch and whatever they are holding, they let go. Its a prusrepoint we have many they all work in different ways though. “ Jessica said, they talked along this subject for a little while she showed them many different tricks, and before they knew it was time for lunch. 

“Well we will pick back up tomorrow, same time. “ They nodded and left, Joanna looked back up at Jehan and smiled, “I know it was not that exciting today, but what did you think?” she asked as they walked back. 

"I think it was very interesting. I'm sad that it's over." Jehan said smiling.

At the lunch table, Jehan is surprised to see David and not his brother.

"Ugh..." He just mumbles sitting on chair beside David.

"Hello. Did you have a productive morning?" He smiled at Jessica and Jehan.

“Hello David, yes we did. Did you? “ she asked with a smile, as she sat down.

Her dads came and sat down, a content look upon there face, Samson raised an eyebrow and looked around. 

“Where’s Claude? He’s rarely late, “ Samson said. 

“He said he might be late, he’s working.” Jessica said with a soft smile, 

Her dads nodded, 

Lunch had already been served and in the middle of the meal, Frollo's voice could be heard in the distance.

"Pack my baggage and take them to the carriage. Quickly." 

The hurried footsteps of the maids could be heard obeying the command.

Frollo then enters the dining room he takes off his hat and hands it to the butler. And sits in his chair.

"Sigh I hope I didn't interrupt your meal." Frollo said tired and rubbing his eyes.

Two maids were serving meals to him quickly.

"Are you going to travel Claude?" David said in distress.

Frollo looks at David and says. "Yes. I'll be back in three days. Fortunately, I can have lunch while packing my bags." 

"But I can not go in your place? Isn't it dangerous for you to leave the palace? Where are you going?" David was clearly scared.

"It is confidential information. While I'm gone you answer for me." He says seriously.

He begins to cut the fish on his plate and eats quietly.

"Brother. You're about to get married and we'll have the visit from dr. Doom at the end of the week. Do you really need to go?" Jehan said with a face of boredom.

Frollo swallows. He drinks the wine and looks at Jehan. "The duty calls." He says it as if it is obvious and looks at Jessica. I trust you to take care of things around here in my absence my dear."

Jessica was shocked, ‘he’s leaving?!’ She thought to her self, 

“you didn’t,” She said softly when he said he hope he did not interrupt their meal. 

“Don’t make such a fuss, he is the minister of justice, after all, I am sure his face needs to be seen. “ Aleksander said, he was a man of business he knew how the world work. It was black and white no gray. At least not for him. 

“Besides we can hold off Doom until Claude gets back if need be, but you said you be gone only 3 days right? You should be back before Doom even comes nothing to worry about.” Hans said, to Jehan 

Like David she was worried, where was he going.. and was it even safe? She bit her bottom lip in thought but what happen next she did not see coming at all. If she had taken a drink she might have spit it out with how shocked she was, but luckily she was not. 

“You are trusting me to take care of things? But I am a foreigner.. are you sure you want me to do this?” She did not mean it in disrespect but won’t David or Jehan be better choice they were born there they knew how things worked. She was shocked what does he mean to take care of things.. what things?.. and why would they listen? She was just a nurse who had not even been there a year, She looked up at Claude, her expression clearly shock and confused.

David laughed softly and said. "Oh. Yes, my lady. In Claude's absence, you answer for him for personal matters. And in the professional, it's me who is the head judge." He smiled as if was obviously.

Frollo smiled at Jessica. "Do not worry, my dear. You are a quite intelligent woman. You will do well." He then gets serious again and sighs. "I'm sorry to have to go so suddenly but when duty calls I must go." 

He looks at his brother and speaks seriously. "Attentive eyes Jehan." 

Jehan, as serious, agrees already knowing what his brother wanted to say.

David looked still worried but forced a smile. "Glad you are already feeling good to leave the Palace. If you need me to go in your place I am always available." 

"Thank you, David," Frollo said as he focused on eating his food. Knowing he needed to leave soon.

For once since meeting David Jessica felt a relief, by his presence. Resisted the urge to let out a deep breath, out of relief at hearing that David would be handling the professional side of things. 

She in return gave him a soft smile. She was touched he trusted her, if the truth be known. It made her worry lesson at knowing that. 

“Thank you, dear,” she said softly back to him. 

Jessica raised an eyebrow, at the seriousness of the two brothers, but seemed to be a need to know kind of thing and it was not. 

Jessica took a sip of her drink as she thought.. she did not know what to say.. he said it need to know information, and he be gone for 3 days.. what else was there to say other than ‘don’t go...’ but after yesterday, she was not sure about anything anymore. Would he not be annoyed if she said such stuff, and then the other side of her was like, ‘what does it matter if he does he’s leaving..’   
Ughh this life was confusing.. 

Jessica and her dads finished eating, which only meant the time for her husband to be, to leave was only drawling closer.. she wanted to fidget with her mother’s necklace but she did not, she was resisting the urge. 

“How will you be traveling? By horse or by boat?” She asked after a moment, she felt she would feel better if she at least knew that much.

Frollo finished his plate and drink his wine. "Boat." He said shortly and cleaned his mouth with his napkin.

A soldier approaches. "Sir. We are ready, sir." 

"Hmm, right. Let's go then." Frollo gets up and speaks. "At least I could eat with my family." 

Jehan widened his eyes a little at what his brother said but then smiled and spoke. "Good trip, Claudy. Bring me a souvenir." 

"No." Frollo said quietly as he replaced his hat.

Jessica smirked and rolled her eyes, at how quickly Claude had put his brother's request down. 

“Can I at least walk with you to the door?” She asked softly, after all, he had always escorted her, she could at least return the favor.

"Sure." He says calm and offers his arm.

"Sir. We must go…" A soldier said trying to say that they must go fast. But Frollo interrupt him with a glare. "I know." He says quietly. 

And then looked back at Jessica with a small smile. "Shall we?" 

Jehan blows to his brother a kiss in the air as smiling happily. David clearly was mad to be able to do what Jessica as doing but looked at the scene smiling.

She returned the smile, as she stood up taking the minister's arm. Her dads bowed their hands respectfully as they left. 

“Is there anything I can do while you are away that would be helpful dear?” She asked as they walked, when they reached the door she looked at the guard and said, 

“I promise not to keep for more than 5 minutes. Then you can have him for the next 3 days.” The guard raised an eyebrow, but did not question he said he would wait for the minister outside. 

“I am going to miss you dearly, but while your away know that I will pray every morning and night for your safe return.” she said softly, with a sad smile upon her lips. She had never been on the other side, the one where you see someone you love go even if it was for a short time. 

She then moved kissed him softly, but tenderly. It was a sweet kiss that was discouraging to break. she places her hand on his cheek as she did. she knew he did not like to show affection that's why she waited till they were alone, but what kind of wife would she be if she did not kiss her husband goodbye. 

“And when you return I expect you to return that kiss,” She whispered softly, so only he could hear, with a content smile now on her lips having got to kiss him goodbye, she whispered. 

Frollo closes his eyes and relaxes with the sweet kiss. He stared for long moments at her calmly without say anything after her words.

His eyebrows were a bit frowned he seemed to start talking any moment. But don’t start. 

"Sir. We must go." A soldier says at the door. 

Frollo sighs and looks at the door. He looks at her and says. "I must go. Be safe." He whispers and go. Entering the carriage and quickly living. 

She looked up at him and gave a nod of her head, indicating she understood. 

“I know love.. you as well.” She said as he left, letting his fingers slip out of her hand as he did. She rarely called him love anymore, but she made her sure she did this time. She bit her bottom lip softly as she did she reminded of him, his taste still there. She sighed softly, as she watched him go, once he was gone she turned going back inside and closing the door behind her. 

‘Well... now what?’ She thought to herself. 

Meanwhile her dads excused themselves from the table, returning back to work. 

Frollo stared at the floor of his dark carriage. He was feeling weird since when he heard about dr. Doom. 

Beside him, a red hooded shadow appears sitting beside him.

Flashes of the day he broke into Esmeralda went through his head. Her screams. The intoxicating smell of her sweat. The exciting adrenaline.

Other figures appear crowding all spaces of the carriage. Frollo was sweating looking at the floor unable to meet the figures in his eyes.

The sound of people laughing at him when the gypsy buried his hat in his head, was hurting his ears. "I should have burned her!" He thought. The feel of her kiss on his nose was making his face frown. 

"Ugh!" He was holding his head, almost digging into his nails on his scalp. "It's not my fault. It's not my fault. It's not my fault." 

He closes his eyes to ignore the figures around him. Immediately he hears Jessica's words. "She will pray for me..." He whispers. Had anyone ever had spoke such purer words for him?

He felt that was not breathing, his chest hurt. The scarlet figures had grown and there was no more room in the carriage. Pressing Frollo's body against the walls.

"Ugh. No. No. I am innocent!" He shook his head. The images of Esmeralda in his bedroom taking off his hood revealing the red dress. Huge Emerald eyes that blinked at him and him alone. So beautiful and seductive.

Jessica's voice echoed in his ears. I'll pray for you. I'll pray for you. I'll pray for you.I'll pray for you....My love."

He shook his head even harder. Denying and denying. He thought he was going to die until suddenly.

A soldier opens the door. "Sir, we have arrived."

Gasp! Immediately Frollo feels relief and breathes again. He sees the soldier and the waiting ship. "Sigh It will be long three days."  
Meanwhile back at the palace, Jessica went upstairs to one of the library, it had a balcony. She sighed softly as she opened the doors, stepping out onto the stone floor. She rested her arms there, her mother's pent that was on the necklace was in her hands swaying back in froth as she thought.

She could barely see the sea, from there but she had a strange feeling.. Something just did not seem right. She tried to ignore it, she told herself it was just the fact that now she knew what it was like to be on the other side. She had always been the one to leave it was strange having the tables turned. That must be it she thought.. She sighed softly once more as she rubbed her face with her hand. Trying to forget her thoughts. She looked back out at the sea once more. A soft smile upon her lips, she knew his ship would be leaving anytime soon. 

‘I ask you to be with him, to place your hand upon his shoulders that seem to carry the weight of the world.. I ask you this because though he is not like other men, he seems harsh.. But he has a heart and he's only human.. And I love him.. I can’t explain why.. But I do.. He's unlike anyone I have ever met.. And I can’t help but love him.. So please.. Be with him as he travels.. Dear god..”She did not say her pray out loud, but did think it and hold it close to her heart. 

Jehan realized that Jessica had retreated to her bedroom. He wondered if she was sad about his brother's trip. But as a minister's wife this would be common.

He sighed as he played his cittern and looked out the window. He wanted so badly to go see Eleanor. It had been days. But he was afraid.

Someone knocks on the door. He feels extremely annoyed and Barked. "WHAT?!" 

"Gasp!" On the other side, the maid who had knocked on the door is startled by the behavior. She could have sworn it was the minister who had responded.

Jehan listens to the woman's fright and then clears his throat. He calms down and opens the door. "Ah, Sorry... I was busy. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Jehan hesitantly tried to redeem himself.

"Ah, my lord. I just came to deliver your clean clothes." She gives him the clothes and quickly left, still scared.

"Ah! Wait! It was unintentionally ...." He still tried to redeem himself but she was already gone. He enters the room and throws his clothes on the floor angrily. "SHIT!Arg!" He realizes he was angry again and sighs. "Shit..."

Trying to calm down he picks up the clothes and put them on the bed. He sees his sword in the corner of the room and smiles. "Maybe a little bit of exercise will do me good." He thought taking the sword and leaving the room.

Meanwhile, David worked with boredom. "Guilty. Next." He said with his chin resting on his hand and sighing.

The man is taken to jail and then another is placed before David. "This is so boring..." He thought about hearing about the new case before him.

The day dragged on for David. Ending his cases of the day, the first thing he did was start to open the buttons on his black robe as he walked back to the palace.

In the courtyard he sees Jehan sword fighting with a soldier. Other soldiers were watching in and having fun. Clearly it was a friendly duel.

Normally David would be interested in watching. But today he just wanted to go to the place where he felt most comfortable.

In the kitchen Chef Pierre was preparing dinner. David walks into the kitchen with his head down holding his black robe in his hands as he climbs the table and sits down.

Pierre picks up a pot and gives it a friendly smile.

"Thank you..." David says taking the pot with a spoon eating generously sweet milk. "Hmm... Dear lord. How I love it." David said with his eyes closed with his mouth full.

"Hahaha! I know." Pierre said looking at the pans and focused to make dinner.

‘3 days.. This is going to be interesting..’ she thought to herself, as she slid her hands off the stone rail. It would be strange not seeing him at meals, but it would not be for long on the bright side. She went to her room, as she thought, 

‘personal matters?..’ 

‘Personal matters..’ she wondered what he meant by that, she was still slightly confused. What personal matters.. And how was she to handle them? Though it did give her comfort that he said she was more than capable but still. She could not recall him ever dealing with personal matters. Well, we shall see.

She opened up her book and sat down at her table and started reading after a while, she decide to go outside. When she did she noticed, some of the soldiers had gathered watching two men fighting. She then noticed who one of them were, it was Jehan. She raised an eyebrow as she stopped and watched him. It was surprising to see him fighting. He was quite well. Though it was just a friendly duel it was still impressive. She was on her way to the stables, but she watched for a moment, she had seen many duels but she always found them interesting.


	45. Chapter 45

The young soldier was already breathless and Jehan though sweaty was laughing. "What happened boy? Aren't you an elite archer of the king ?! Hahaha!"

"Arg. Arf. Arf. I am an archer! I'm not a swordsman! Arf. Arf." The tall, thin-bodied boy had his hands on his knee trying to catch his breath.

Jack puts his hand on the boy's shoulder and speaks. "Go get some rest. Now that you're tired of him, I'll have a chance to win." He said as joking.

Jehan laughs looking at Jack. "Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe ...." Jack said with his smile. They walked in circles facing each other like two big cats.

"You fight well. Who taught you? A nobleman like you obviously never had to go to war." Jack said trying to open a breach to attack.

Jehan doesn't like the provocation. But still smiling said. "My brother taught me.' And with that he attacks. Starting the fight now much more intense. More soldiers came to watch in a circle.

She smiled softly at hearing Jehan comment back to Jack, his brother had taught him. Well he did a fine job. She had never seen his brother fight but he did always seem ready to if the need had ever come. She could not help but wonder if Claude had ever trained with his men. Perhaps he should, at least watch, if he felt he did not wish to.. He could watch with the men, telling them how to better their skills. It would make them respect him more, and if he kicked their butt every now and that it would be something very interesting to watch..

Her thoughts were interrupted with Jacks stepped up to challenge Jehan, she raised an eyebrow. As she watched, most the time it was a game of cat and mouse. Not this time.. Though they seemed to be joking, Jacks on furthered confirmed her thoughts from earlier. He was one of those let me strike you down mentally and physically kind of guys. How dull she thought.. There are so many like that.

Jessica watched as she thought of different ways they could of approached. Then again this way was more for fun, and the way she knew how to fight was to survive.. To take down their apprentices with their weakness but at the same time making sure they did not get back up.

“So what would you do in this situation?” Aries, asked another soldier they were training asked. His voice low so she could hear but not others, she glanced up at him only moving her eyes before looking back at the fight.

“I don’t fight fair..”She said,

“Right, that’s why I asked.. what would you do.” He nodded as he shrugged.

“I would use my foot and trip him, when he was dancing in circles. Probably causing him to sprang his ankle, and as he fell back I would use it to my advantage taking out his other knee.. why do you ask?”

“Because I knew you were a fighter, you took down 3 gypsy and almost a 4th by your self.. that night. Who taught you?”

“My dad Hans did. When we lived in German.” She answers. Her eyes never leaving the battle.

The fight didn't go forward, every time Jehan attacked Jack defended and vice versa. Suddenly Jack releases one of his from the two hands sword. Holding the weapon with one hand, his left hand.

In rotating motion he manages to disarm Jehan, but when he was going to point the sword at Jehan's neck to finish the fight. Jehan grabs Jack's wrist that was holding the sword.

Using his own body as support. Jehan makes Jack's body turn and be thrown to the ground on his back.

"Ugh!" Jack falls on his back and Jehan kicks the sword away.

Jehan was breathless but still laughing having fun with the fight. He takes off his shirt, staying with only his white shirt. He raises his fists calling Jack to continue the fight.

The soldiers get even more excited.

Jack gets up, deliberately slowly, and begins to take off the armor that covered his chest as he spoke.

"Not bad for a nobleman. I think even though you didn't go through the monstrosities of war. You ended up being well trained by one personified." With the final words, he goes on trying to hit a punch.

Jehan deflects. Now annoyed by Jack's words. He hits Jack in the stomach but Jack retaliates and hits Jehan's face.

David listens to the employees talking about a fight and goes to the courtyard. He is surprised to see the fight with fists.

"Ugh.. Barbarians." He mumbles watching with his arms crossed.

Jack and Jehan were already out of breath but still exchanging punches and blows. Jack had a bleeding nose and Jehan was bleeding from his mouth.

Jehan's face was no longer a smile but an expression of anger.

Jack finally manages to overthrow Jehan and end the fight. "For a soft hand Noble, Lord Frollo fights well." Jack says breathlessly over Jehan.

Jehan gets angry and even on the ground, he has a burst of energy and jumps on Jack, reversing their positions. Now upon Jack, Jehan begins a series and punches in the face of Jack. "I show you the soft hands!"

The soldier wasn't get really hurt by the attack, since he managed to protect his face with his arms. He screamed. "Get this crazy off me!"

David widens his eyes and intrudes. "Enough! You monkeys! Enough!" He screamed.

The soldiers take Jehan off Jack and separate the two.

"You should be ashamed! Fighting like a drunk in front of a lady!" David said to Jehan. "Just go take a bath for dinner!"

"You are not my brother!" Jehan yelled at David and violently broke free of the soldiers holding him. With one last angry look, he looks at Jack and walks away.

David put his hands on his hips watching Jehan walk away. "Oh! Rude!" He said irritated but with his delicate manner.

He looks to the side and sees Shem. He smiles and speaks. "Oh. Shem ... You know there's a terribly hard to open window in my room. I already requested the repair but until then I have no way to open it. Would you be kind after dinner to help me with this?" David blinked his eyes slowly.

Shen is embarrassed. He looks to the side seeing that the soldiers were seeing and laughing. Red, he responds knowing he had no choice. "But of course, Judge Jolie..."

He smiles angelically. "Great! Clean up this mess and go back to your positions!" He orders and turns away satisfied.

  
Suddenly the fight went south… and in a hurry it was clear it was no longer for fun.. Jacks had crossed the line for Jehan and though he seemed to be able to stand most things the attack Jehan gave him he could not. She gasped softly at one point, and mumbled under her breath “brother no..’ But as she started to step forward,

“No my lady,” Aires whispered placing his arm in front of her not touching her but blocking her exit. He had a look upon his face that said ‘trust me’ she raised an eyebrow. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Trust me.. It's not a lady's place to break up a fight.. Let the soldier do it. “She hesitated but nodded stepping back placing her hands behind her back as she did. Aires was an older soldier his gray was starting to show through his jet black hair. Despite his age, he looked like he still had plenty of fight left in him. He was very respectful and seem to want what was best for the minister, and his young bride.

Her eyes widen slightly at Jehan outbursts, something was clearly bothering him.. And she still had her promise to keep, perhaps by lunch tomorrow they will go. Or perhaps she should wait for the minister to return, he had mentioned he needed to go as well.

She felt bad for Shem, you could tell he was embarrassed by his red face. But it was not her place to say anything besides it would only make things worse.

Another thing she liked about Aires was he did not seem impressed by the young judge, he was respectful of course but not wrapped around his finger like others. That was nice to know that it took more than a pretty face to get what you want. The soldiers looked to Jessica when David left, she sighed as she said, as if wondering what to do next.

“You heard him, “ she said as she turned and left. Aires bowed as she left, before the soldiers went to clean up the mess.

She opened the stable door, closing it behind her. ‘It was probably best Claude was not here to see that..’ She said with a heavy sigh.

She went up to where Snowball was and smiled as he huffed. Causing her to giggle, slighting roll her eyes. He acted so much like his owner with his sassiness.

“Mad at me?” she asked his ears twitched like he was listening,

“I brought you something, a peace offering. “ She said in a joking tone of voice, some might think horses did not understand but she knew he could. She held out her hand and gave him an apple. He glanced at the apple than at her and as if choosing to give in he did. Gently taking the apple from her. She smiled and petted his main as he did.

“Good boy,” She whispered softly.

Dinner proceeded normally. Jehan was already clean and with a small cut in the lip that he himself treated.

He told jokes and seemed to be back with his good humor and sweet personality.

"Glad to see you're calmer." David said gently as the maids cleared the table.

"Sigh Yes. I overdo it a little. I'll apologize to the soldier tomorrow." Said Jehan feeling bad for he did. He drinks his wine and look at Jessica. "But today I apologize to you, my sister. I do not know what gave me. It was unnecessary violence."

  
She raised an eyebrow, as she looked up at Jehan. She tilted her head slightly, ‘Why are you apologizing to my brother?’ She thought to herself, confused, he did not hit her. ‘Oh, right... men are not supposed to fight like that in front of a lady... ‘ she thought before saying.

“I accept your apology though there is no need to apologize to me. There was no way of knowing how things were going to go, or how it would react. Things happen, just learn from them so it doesn't repeat itself.” She said softly, her tone sound almost like a mother talking to her child who had just done something wrong. It was not stern but understanding.

Jehan was pleased with the answer and nodding he offered one last smile.

"Then.. now I go to my room. My body hurts, I want to lie down. Hahaha! If you need me you already know where I'll be."

David watches Jehan leave. When he feels he was far enough, David turns to Jessica and smiling says. "Jehan going to bed early? Without going to parties. Without drinking. Without women. He is starting to become a decent man."

So he gets serious and talks. "Better Claude came back soon." With a sigh, he gets up and walks away.

  
She returned the smile, “we all have to grow up sometime,” She said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. Though she did wonder, what he meant. As much as she loved for Claude to return she wonder why David said ‘Better Claude come back soon..’ but before she could ask he was gone.   
Jessica, looked away as she took a deep breath, there was a lot of things she did not know around here.. As she looked away she met her dads gaze, stopping all other thoughts in their tracks.

“What?“ she asked softly,

  
“Something is bothering you.. What is it?” Leo ask,

“Nothing, I just miss Claude that’s all.. I Promise,” She said with a soft smile, putting on her best poker face. She could not tell her dads what was on her mind, and worse if they found out what happened the other day they would want her on the next ship out by morning. Oh no.. she would not say a word.

“No before he left, even then.. You seemed off..”Hans said tabbing his fingers on the table,

“So again my child, what is on your mind?” Samson asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

“I just have a few things on my mind, nothing I can’t handle, I promise.. Now it is late, I am going to bed now.” And with that she stood up and went to her room, once her door was closed, she let out a heavy sigh and she felt her shoulder shrink.

`tomorrow I will stay busy.. I let my mind wander too much.. ‘ She thought to herself, as she let her hair down. She slid her fingers through it she walked over to the window, and leaned against the window seal. Looking out at the sea.

“I wonder if you miss me as much as I miss you..” She whispered softly to herself.. And with that she left the window to get ready for bed, once she was down she kneeled down on her knees in front of the bed and prayed she prayed for the minister and his safe return.

The next morning, the suns rays woke her up as normal.

‘I just want you to be proud of me when you come back.. I want everything to be perfect.. Because you trusted me.. But I don’t know what I am even posting to do..” She thought to her self,   
‘Ughhh!! I am going to drive myself mad!’ She thought as she huffed annoyed with her own self and placed a pillow over her face.

After a few moments with a heavy sigh, she got up, and made her bed before kneeling down once again to pray for Claude. When she was done she got up, and put on her normal black dress, and put her hair up in pony-tail. Before going downstairs for breakfast. She sat down at the table and opened up her book read she softly hummed a song.

The days passed. Jehan devoted himself to the classes Jessica was giving. But he was increasingly anxious to learn how to help a woman give birth.

In the afternoon he focused on exercising, training with the soldiers, and riding his horse. But every day he had dinner with everyone and then retired to his room where the servants could listen to music from his cittern.

David avoided irritating and teasing Jehan. He was looking at young Frollo as if he didn't know him. So his attention went between work and Shem when he wasn't in the kitchen with Pierre. He didn't care for making companionship for Jessica.

Every day Esmeralda visited Clopin at the visiting time allowed for all prisoners. She discovered that the minister had traveled and realized that Clopin was hiding something. But he was always hiding something. So it was nothing new for her.

The minister's carriage was late and only arrived at the Palace in the late afternoon of the fourth day.

From inside comes the tired minister. On his face a 4 day beard. He was not wearing his hat or his heavy armor.

A soldier gets into the carriage and picks up the items. Delivering to the butler.

At the door was David. He approaches and put his hand on the minister's chest. "Oh .. Claude. Was it a meeting at sea?"

"It was a damn meeting at sea." Repeated the tired minister.

"Tsk... Sigh. Poor you... I'll have your bath ready." David said smiling and going to arrange the bath.

Frollo just agreed yawning tiredly. It had been a long time since he worked so hard. He just wanted to sleep, was feeling too lazy to take a bath. But he knew he was far from presentable so he agreed with a bath.


	46. Chapter 46

Jessica stayed busy, when she was not training the men. She was in the stables, taking care of snowball, or in the gardens helping with the flowers, when she did this task alone she would sing softly.

Things were rather lonely without Claude around, though the others were kind.. It was not the same as she tried not to show it but it was clear she missed him.

She was in the library when she heard the maids scurrying around that the master had arrived, and when she saw David hurry to meet him she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“I was starting to wonder if I see you again..” she said with a smirk as her forearms rested on the rail. “I would ask about your trip.. But I think I can tell, by you not so happy look.” her voice soft but with a hint of sarcasm. She was happy for him to be back, more than he would know. It was lonely without him, and she missed him dearly. She meets him at the top of the steps, she turned around to lean her back on the rail, now facing him.

“You look good with a beard.” she said softly as she walked up to him, she wore her blue dress with her hair up in a poney-tail like he liked.

Frollo was looking serious and tired at her. "I look like a beggar, Jessica."

"Haha ha! Jehan laughed at the comment from the top of the stairs. " It's the beggar minister. Haha ha!"

"Ugh.. Here is your souvenir." He says throwing a simple but beautiful seashell toward him.

"Ah! Thank you! I love it!" Jehan said after taking the shell in the air and looking at it.

Sighs Frollo turns back to Jessica. "Do not look at me. Let me have a bath first."

"You smells like a sailor! Haha ha!" Said Jehan happy to see his brother.

"Ugh.." Frollo covers his mouth with his hand trying to cover his gray beard. "Just you for to compliment a face like that. It's not appropriate, but that ship rocked too much. I don't know how those sailors shave their faces. Sigh" He rubs his face and says.

"After the shower, I want to hear what you did in my absence. I can visit you in your room, right?"

David appears and says. "Your bath is already ready, shall we?" He said smiling with his face redder than usual thanks to the happiness of having his idol back.

Frollo sigh. "Yes... please."

Jessica bit her bottom lip softly, as the minister gave her a serious look. ‘You're still cute’ she thought to herself.

She rolled her eyes at Jehan's comment. She knew though it would not be Jehan if he did not tease his brother.

A bright smile appeared on her lips, “Yes, of course you can dear.”

She watched him leave, before looking back at Jehan. A smirk on her lips as she gave a slight shrug of her shoulders,

“I did not think he looks as bad as he acts.” she said to Jehan who was happy looking at his shell. After a few moments she returned to her room waiting on Claude. She sat down on the window seal looking out as she waited for the minister. She left the door open, so he could just come in. She sang softly as she passed the time.   
https://youtu.be/4Td9W4w55jw

Frollo enters the hot tub finally having a decent bath as he liked to have. He closes his eyes and relaxes. Although he worked so hard, he had a very good feeling of work done. If it wasn't for the nightmares he had every day, he might not have been so tired.

Suddenly Frollo feels someone touching his face. Gasp! He opens his eyes and looks to the side.

He sees David in his white shirt, rolled-up sleeves and a razor.

"Oh. Did I scare you? I was talking to you but apparently you didn't hear me." David said gravely.

Frollo relaxes and talks. "I did not hear. What were you talking?"

"I was saying that I will shave you. Tired that way you'll cut yourself." He was already smiling preparing the razor.

Frollo closes his eyes and allows David to proceed. Frollo had built a close relationship with David over the years. It wasn't anyone he allowed to touch him or give him orders. But he learned to find David's company comforting.

David slowly begins to shave with the sharp blade. His face was so close to Claude. It was one of the few opportunities he could do that. David bit his lips trying to control his desire to kiss the minister's lips and focus on his task.

Meanwhile Jehan knocked Jessica's door.

She smiled softly, as she turned and looked at Jehan,

“Hey Jehan,”

Jehan looked over Jessica's shoulder as if searching for someone in her room.

"Isn't David with you? I'm not looking for him or anything but found it strange that he was gone. If I was you, I would take a look at my brother's bath. Do you know when we open the door without knocking? Like that."

Jehan said with a suspicious look.

She raised an eyebrow, as she stood up a look of confusion on her face. It was clear what he was hinting at.

“Ugh… and if I got caught he would be very upset with me..” she sighed softly, and took Jehan and let him out on the balcony and said in a low tone so he could only hear,

“Look.. I trust David as far as I can throw him..” which was just a saying she did not trust him at all,

“But I trust your brother.. I told him that, I gave him my word.. what do you think he will think if he thinks I am spying on him?”

Jehan crosses his arms and speaks. "I trust my brother too I just don't trust David. If you want to let him take a chip of my brother whenever you're not around. It's fine with me. You are generous."

Jehan shrugged and turned to leave of the room. "I do not care if people admire what is mine. But touching is another story..." Jehan said leaving the room and closing the door.

Jessica grabbed Jehan handed, stopping him from agreeing.

“I completely agree, but what can I do? Tell him I don’t trust his favorite pupil?.. how do you think he will react?..”  
Think this through.. I have to leverage.. I don’t..” she said with a heavy sigh,

And with that she let go, sliding her fingers throw her hair. If she did what if her thoughts were right.. she would be broken.. and she would have to act around Claude like nothing happen..

“If you go he will not care.. he’s your brother.. if I go he would be highly upset...” she bites her bottom lip, his words going over and over in her head.

"Wow! Stop right there! I don't mean came here to bring you drama!" He raised his arms defensively.

"You do not know that he is there... How would you know? I just can find him... Maybe he had to go back to work. Who knows? Besides.... If my fiance broke into my bath I wouldn't make it upset. Hahaha!"

He sighs and continues to smile sympathetically. "Will you be yourself or will you be pruning yourself to fit the ideal wife that my brother invented? I won't tell you what to do. I didn't come here to put worms inside your head either. I just thought it would be good to warn you. But since you were already aware and I brought nothing new...." He meets shakes his shoulders and goes away whistling.

"I better not be here when my brother arrives." He winks at Jessica and walks off to her room.

“I appreciate your words of warning. ” She smiled softly returning the gesture, his words did speak the truth. Jehan was truly like a big brother, kind and soft but full of wise words when needed. Though she did have to admit she was not sure how Claude would feel about her going into his bath.. Not good she supposed he was an extremely religious man.. She had only seen him without a shirt a handful of times. He had always kept his pants on.

She nodded as he left though Jessica could not help when a small blush appeared on her cheeks when he winked at her. It was not for Jehan the blush but hint of something between her and his brother. She bit her bottom lip as she looked away. She sighed softly, as she looked out onto the city. Her balcony was nothing compared to the ministers, it was smaller. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand as she thought.

"I finished." Said he said softly.

Frollo does not respond, he was breathing slowly.

"Oh... He slept. Poor Claude. Life has been hard with you, life had made you strong..." He thought sliding fingers lightly over his face. "If you weren't so cowardly..." David thought sliding his fingers on Claude's lips and tilting his head down. When his lips were almost touching his, he whispers: "... you would be perfect."

Jehan opens the bathroom door suddenly. "Hello! Is everything alright here ?!"

"Gasp!" David gets up away from Frollo.

Frollo wakes up with a fright. "What?! What happened?!"

"Oh! You were here David! I had no idea! Hahaha! I just came to check since you're taking too long, brother. Your bride is waiting for you." Jehan looked at David smiling.

David glared at Jehan. "You better go, Claude... I've taken a lot of your time." David speaks looking at Jehan. He gets up past Jehan with a purposeful shoulder push.

Jehan pretends to let his body shakes with the push. But don't stop laughing.

He turns to see Claude and see his brother already drying himself with a towel. While another was around his waist. He sees his scarred back and feels that he should not be seeing this.

"I will leave you alone. Hehe..." He laughs awkwardly closing the door.

"Right. I'm going... Sigh" Frollo had finished drying himself and putting on the clothes the maids had left him to wear. It was not his uniform. It would make him angry normally but he was so tired that he didn't care.

He put on his dark blue pants and white shirt. He doesn't put his boots on and just goes out through the castle barefoot. He ran his hand over his face feeling his now hairless skin and a strange sensation on his lips for some reason. He knocks Jessica's door and waits.

Jessica, sighed as she was broken from her thoughts. She did not expect it to be Claude, but when she opened the door she was pleasantly happy to see it was him. A smile appearing on her lips.

“Aw, no more beard.” She teased, as she moved to let him come in before closing the door behind him. Though it was probably for the best if he still had it, he would find out how ticklish his young bride was and she was not ready for the secret to come out. She kissed his cheek softly, as if a way of greeting him.

“You're still handsome without it,”

Frollo didn't know why he was there. God. He was just so tired. Court rules said it was right to do it after a trip. But he didn't feel he could pay attention to anyone in that state.

Jessica opens the door and then his thoughts dissolve. She touches his face and he closes his eyes with sensation.

He steps into the room and puts a hand on the back of her neck. And another at her waist, he kisses her passionately.

He moans felling his body against her. Without care for the opened door behind him.

He keeps kissing her mouth as if was killing his thirsty. Turning his head to right and left, change positions without break the kiss. After long moments he stops letting her swollen lips while making a loud sound of smack.

"Oh. I miss your smell." He whispers burying his face on her neck and breathing deep against her skin. He starts kissing her neck, scraping his teeth as pressing him against her.

Jessica was pleasantly shocked at his actions at first she had raised an eyebrow as he placed his hand on the back of the neck, causing her to look at him before her lips are claimed on his own. She placed one hand behind his head sliding her fingers in his hair, as the other was on his shoulder. Everything else in the world cease to matter at that moment.. that moment was theirs.

She moan softly, as she pressed against his body as they kiss, she could feel his lower region start to grow hard and she could not help but moan softly.

She normally would let him have full domestic in their kiss but this time their tongues seemed to fight for domestic neither one giving up in their quest.

she moaned softly when he broke the kiss as if protesting. It seemed he kept his promise she asked of him, that when he returned her kiss and boy did he.. she was breathless her breasts rising and falling with every breath she took.

Feeling his breath and teeth sent a shiver down her spine, it was shiver of excitement.

“I have missed you!..” she whispered breathlessly, holding back her moan at feeling him press her against him. Her sleeve that clover her shoulder had fallen down giving him more access, she slid her one hand that was not buried in his hand and slid it over his ass cheek, and squeeze it gently enough to get his attention so she could get out of his grasp enough to, shut the door, and locked it leaving whoever might of seen anything happen on the other side.

She then took his hands in hers and placed them on her waist, before moving one hand to his face so she could kiss him fully once more, as she moved them over to the bed. Once he sat down she straddled his lap, she moaned when she felt contact with his growing manhood. She bit her bottom softly as she looked up into his eyes. As if getting lost in them she lead down to peck his lips once more before letting him return to his fave spot on her body.

Frollo broke their kiss. He stared at her breathlessly his eye traveling on her neck ans breasts as he massaged her waist with his hands.

He then realizes that he was sitting on her bed. He looks at slides, then at her, swolening hard as he calmed down.

"This woman really wants to bed me." He thought feeling scared that was really happening. After all the years he hiding from that sin he never thought that this kind of temptation could knock his door again.

He sighs and rests his head on her breasts. "I'm tired. Sing for me." He said with his eyes closed.

Slowly he relaxes finally feeling that there those red figures could not bother him. And he sleeps with his mouth slightly open.

  
Though she wanted to protest when he broke the kiss she did not, she bit her bottom lip instead. She smiled softly, feeling his hands on her waist. She knew he was tried by the look upon his face. He was sooo tired. And if the truth be known, she did enjoy their activities, but at the same time, she kinda just wanted him to rest.. she had let her own excitement take over when he surprised her with the kiss, which she did not regret because now she was in her favorite place because of it his lap, besides she knew this waiting till marriage meant a lot to him. Perhaps she should show that more, that she respected that. she thought to herself.

She slid her fingers through his hair, thinking of a song to sing, after a few moments she started to sing. She sang,

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upkYQqbrjSc&list=PL5s_IXuthIWiaifqUIS8SNx98NJxHyRbO&index=2&t=0s

As she sang, she slid off her shoes, and moved off his lap; as she did she guided him to lay down beside her, she just held his hands, letting him choose to move closer to her or not. It was not a sexual kind of move, but a sweet and loving one she did not want to scare him into something he was not ready for.. or scare him off for that matter, all too often she would when she made a bold move.

Though she had to say things had changed, he now openly kissed or spoke romantically to her in front of others. it felt like he was slowly getting used to her advents as well, and returning them, though he was much more curious than her, which she welcomed with open arms.

A few days had passed since the minister arrival back at the palace. During that time Jessica was happy, it was only until the end of the week near. it was hard to tell though, but when things were quite and her mind wandered you could tell by looking into her eyes that something was bothering her.

Like her dads said, the end of the week came and so did Doom. It had started out as a sunny morning but as the day went on the clouds started to darken the sky.. By noon a storm was over the city.. The wind howled and lighting light up the sky followed by roar of the sky as it thunder.

It was tea time and like normal Jessica was with Claude in his study. They sat on the sofa, while he read some of the letters in one hand and the other was upon Jessica's shoulders, as she read a book.

Several dark shadows appeared, growing larger as the sound of wolfs also grew.. it was almost like the sound as the riders approached. You could hear the sound of huffing and every now and then a deep growl.. As they approached the palace, Doom looked up from where his hat had covered his face, and just as the lighting strike, a smirk.. A smirk of pure madness appeared on his face.

“You don’t belong here.. Little bird.. I will prove that to you..” he thought to himself, his henchmen eyed each other, clueless to what their boss was grinning at. Doom looked like the doctors form the plague.. he wore circle glasses, his skin was pale as son.. and his face resembled that of birds.. everything he wore was black from his hat to his boots.

He even had a can, which he leaned on. His knee did not work quite right. Which unknown to the others had been Jessica doing.. she had displaced it so many times he had to keep it bandage so it would not pop out anymore.. Doom is the one who trained her to break bones.. He had trained her to be a monster.. But he failed.. Instead of doing what she was trained to.. Making people he study listen, she helped them. She was the opposite, and that caused him more anger.. Than anything else.. Expect perhaps thought of her belonging to someone else, when her dad died.. He would be her boss, and he could make her listen he was sure of that.

He just had to find a way to end this marriage before it even happened.. That's why he was here.

Once at the steps he was met by Aires, who lead them to the main entrances and waited on further orders from the minister. A young soldier, went to go tell him that the doctor had arrived.

The soldier knocks the office's door, which was already open, just to alert his presence.

Frollo looks up from the papers and sees the soldier. "What?"

Baron von Rotten has arrived, sir. Said the young soldier.

Frollo looks back at the papers calmly and says. "Hum... Fine. I'm going. Just let me finish this. Send him to wait in the music room."

The soldier nods and leaves.

Jessica eyes looked up from her book, when the soldier knocked. While she waited for him to finish with his papers, she finished reading her page. And placed the ribbon that was attached to the book in her place to keep it mark so she did not lose her place in the book.

‘He's calm? Hmm, I wonder how this meeting will go..’ she thought to herself. As she waited for him to finish.

Meanwhile, Doom and the others were moved to the Music room. His eyes glazed over everything they passed. Once in the music room, he sat down in a chair. His fingers tightening and losing over the handle on his cane, as he thought.

His men leaned against the wall behind him, it was clear who was in charge of them. He looked like an alpha male and his pack of wild dogs.

Frollo sighs as finishing his documents after long minutes. He gets up. He puts on his hat and offers his arm to Jessica.

"Shall we?"

The soldier opens the doors for the couple to come in and announce. "Your Excellency Judge Dom Claude Frollo, Minister of Justice and his bride lady Jessica Rabbit."

Frollo waves his hand, sending the soldier away without words.

He stares at dr. Doom. "So... Baron? Right?"  
Jessica watched him, he seemed to be handling things well. She stood up, and smiled softly when he offered her his arm, she gave a nod of her head as she said, “yes dear,”

Doom was staring off, when the door opened catching his attention his head turn sharply just in time to see the two walk-in.

He doesn't offer a smile, his jaw does twitch at seeing Jessica on his arm..and to hear the soldier call her ‘his bride… he would see about that.’ His eyes looked him over from head to toe, like he was diagnosed him for something.. Looking for a weakness to hit. Before saying.

“I prefer Doctor. Doom… and what do I call you?.. “ he said, before looking over at Jessica, he raised an eyebrow, and then he noticed the ring on her hand, and the new dress. Jessica would not have bought it for herself, she did not care for fancy things like that.. It did not fit the lifestyle. His eyes snapped back up at the minister.

" I prefer 'Your honor' if you want that I chose...Jessica enlightened me about your visit but I am still confused about your goal. If you could be brief... I am a busy man." Frollo said without looking at the doctor. He was taking Jessica to the couch sitting after her. Only then turning her eyes to the doctor calmly.

Jessica sat down, and crossed her legs, she wore her new black dress. And her hair was up, she looked the perfect part sitting there. Besides the minister. She was soft and kind clearly showing emotions for him, but when she looked at doom she showed no emotion.

“Did you know if she had not been called away she would have been here a year ago, and not now.. and we would not be in this situation..” He sighed, clearly annoyed.

“pity..” He thank looked at Jessica, “Did he buy you little bird? Is that why you want to marry him..” Doom asked, she rolled her eyes at the nickname.

“Don’t call me that.. And no he didn't buy me, I love him.” Jessica said, as if it was obvious

His men looked at each other and raised an eyebrow, “But you don’t do that.. your Jessica.. You do your job and you leave moving on..” One said, shocked by her words.

She looked up at him tilting her head as she did, “Things change when you fall in love.” the more she said love, the tighter he gripped the can his hand just as one was going to say something Doom held up his can, and he shut his mouth.. At his master's command. Doom rolled his shoulders, as he looked back at the minister,

“Well, your honor.. My goal is to know why you are taking my best nurse from.. And to stop it.. Out of all the women in the world you chose her..”

Frollo didn't like hearing another man calling his fiancee a little bird. "He looked at the man uncomfortably."

"I do not owe you explanations. I want that to be clear. But if my bride so wishes.. So I cannot deny it." Frollo sighs as he takes off his hat and puts it beside him. He runs his hands through his hair relaxedly.

"If you want the reason why I married her specifically. There is not. Fatalities of life. Accept it or drive mad." Frollo says with boredom.

And then smirks ominously. "But... if you want to know what caused this fatality. I tell you." Chuckles "I was a happy man with what I had, satisfied and lived quietly in my chaste life when I was in my stable taking care of my old horse. And she attacked me. Taking off my purity from me, then it seemed right to fix this situation by marrying to return my honor."

Frollo was looking at Doom with his blank expression, waiting for the reaction.

Jessica's eyes widen slightly and her mouth opened slightly and then her lips curved into a smirk as she looked up at the minister, while she bit her bottom lip softly, as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

“an attack? you did not seem to mind it dear.” she said to Claude, as she looked up at him. But when doom said something, her smile disappeared,

As Doom watched the couple his expression seemed to darken, he tightened his grip on the handle of his cane, as if he was strangling it. It bothered him how she looked up at the minister, like he.. Like he was some god.. Who received her love.. Oh, how this seen brought him great disappointment.

“.. so you're marrying her for the purpose to return your honor?.. Oh what a joyful marriage it will be.. based on the fact that she broke a rule.. And you're marrying her for no reason.“ He said in an annoyed tone of voice, as he pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed.. Before looking up at the minister he leaned forward as he said,

“We both know she doesn't want me here as much as you do.. We have never seen eye to eye.. .. She doesn't listen, but her dads do.. And they work for me, they respect me and our rules..”he said, till he paused as his gaze turned to Jessica as he said,

“Pity.. you did not learn that from them..” he said before looking back at the minister, and saying,

“Which is the only reason I am sure you are putting up with this idea.. Perhaps your ‘marriage’ dose have hope.” He said though when he said the word marriage he almost seem to growl it, his eyes showed the jealousy of how close he was with Jessica, and the annoyance of even being here.. In dooms head none of this should of happen.. Jessica should never worked for the minister.. She was like every other woman in love.. Useless.. But that did not mean he was about to give up this.. Perhaps she could be saved.. Or not.. Only he knew for true was that seeing her look at him like that made his blood boil…

"God's rules are above all rules. The eternal oath before the Lord will be the only thing that Jessica owes some obedience." Frollo said bored. "Are we done? Can I help you with anything else?" He asked wryly, making a fake face of someone that cared for his opinion.

“We are…” Doom said in a low tone, “no you have been helpful enough..” he said as he stood, his men stepping forward as he did,

“We can show ourselves out.. “ and with that he left, he paused and turned to Jessica, who raised an eyebrow,

“We will be in town for a few days if you change your mind, let..” before he could finish Jessica said,

“I won’t. I want this, I want to be with Claude.” She said as she looked up at the minister, and offered a small smile. Dooms jaw tighten once more before, he turned once more starting to leave.


	47. Chapter 47

"Hum. So its that? What a waste of time." Frollo says calmly at Jessica.

David appears at the door with his flour-smeared face and rolled-up sleeves. "Oh Has our guest left already? I made the cake!" He looked really upset.

She looked up at him,   
“No.. he’s just starting but he won’t stay, around he likes to work from the shadows.. he’s a strange man,” before she could finish she was cut off by David,

She had to resist the urge to giggle at David, it was strange to see him like that. Instead, she just offer a kind smile.

“Oh.. Yes they have, but don’t worry they will be back..” she said with a slight shrug of her shoulders,

“He probably thought we might poison him at dinner, so he left before it was served.. he’s a bit paranoid..” she said with a heavy sigh before looking up at  
the minister,

“He does not like me with you, he feels he has no power.. if I am with you. he will try and wait until your busy to show back up.. he’s like a snake in the grass waiting to attack, when he thinks the prey is at its most weakest point...”

She enters the room heading toward the couple while Jessica speaks. Interested in what she said.

"So he is just a simple predictable man." Frollo summed up calmly.

David looks at Frollo with bright eyes full of wonder. "It's true, isn't it? If you already know all this then it is pretty predictable. It won't be as interesting as we thought, Claude."

"Hmm... Who knows. Still serves to break the routine." Frollo said trivially as he fraternally wiped David's face with a handkerchief he had taken from his pocket.

David accepts shy, the gesture and with a rosy face says. "Won't you really tell me? Not even a clue?" David says smiling.

"I do not know what you're talking about." Said Frollo wanting to look innocent.

" Oh! This doctor must be well hidden in the grass because he's dealing with very unpredictable prey!" David said winking at Frollo.

Frollo smirks and shrugs. " I still don't know what you're talking about. How about we taste this cake? Nuts is not it?"

David accepts the subject change. "Yes! Just how do you like."

Frollo chuckles and starts leading them both to the dinner room.

It was seen almost like a fatherly son, one.. but that’s not how David looked at Claude. she raised an eyebrow, at what they were talking about,

When he offered her his arm Jessica offered a small smile to the minister though Something bothered her.. as they walked to the dining room she thought.

It’s what he didn’t say.. that bothered her.

Dooms words had gotten to her.. all the thoughts she had were there.. seeds and he just added the water.

And then Jehan words.. and even how he treated David, he showed emotion easily towards him. How the look David have him did not bother him.. Does he really not know?.. Or am I just being foolish and thinking he doesn't know.

‘Am I just a fool blinded by love.. or more like the hope of love..’ her heartache but she pretend that it did not. She loved Claude she knew that much, but she did wonder.. would this be her life.. A life of knowing your husband will always have temptation on his other arm.. But then again she thought he had lived with David for a long time and nothing happened that she knew of. ‘Ugh, this was so confusing..’ She thought.

Frollo had dinner with satisfaction. Part of him was still bothered by Jessica considering not getting married if Doom didn't support her. But he was trying to ignore it.

The dessert was special. As much as he hated to see his pupil in the kitchen wasting time. He could not deny that he had a talent for baking.

He ate the cake while David looked expectantly at him. Waiting to know what he was thinking.

Frollo looked at David's face seriously as he chewed. "Maybe if I had a face like that. That gypsy hadn't spit on me."

"So... did you like it?" David asks. No more waiting to know.

Frollo then returns from his deep thoughts. "Ah. Yes.... It's delicious. As always." He offers a small smile.

David smiles as he rarely does by showing his white teeth and closing his eyes. "Ah! I'm glad you liked it!"

Frollo points his fork at Jehan and speaks. "I think my brother might have like it too, just a guess..."

Jehan had a huge chunk of cake on his plate and was eating with his cheeks full. "Hum! it's not bad!" He talks with his mouth full.

Frollo didn't resist it and laughed at his foolishness.

Jehan looked at Claude strangely as if he didn't understand what was going on.

Frollo looks at Jessica to see if she has enjoyed the cake. But then think. " If I didn't have my face. She would not have approached me... Fatalité." He thinks calmly and speaks. "Did you like the cake?"

Dinner was, as usual, her thoughts still fully keeping her mind busy. Though her facial expression showed nothing of that.

She laughed softly at seeing Jehan full cheeks, acting like it was ‘just fine’ when clearly he was fully enjoying the cake. She shook her head, as she looked down at her plate. She looked up from her plate, as she did a smile appeared on her lips. Looking up at him, and her thoughts ceased, as she looked into his eyes.

“I did, it was very good.” she said,

“Indeed it is, “ Leo said, to David. while Jessica said to Claude.

“Umm you have,” She started “here,” she said softly as she took her napkin and gently wiped his chin where there were a few crumbs.

“ there,” she said with a soft smile, before turning to look at Hans who had started to talk,

“I have an idea. If I am overstepping my boundaries do let me know, but perhaps you could make the cake for the wedding cake?” Hans said, with a smile on his face.

“Oh no, we could not ask that, David is a busy man. I would hate to add on to his busy schedule.” Jessica said softly, knowing that Claude did not care too much for the boy banking and besides, the boy still had his other work he did not need something else added to it.

Frollo didn't know how to react by having someone wiping his face in public so he just waited for it to end. David gets affected by the intimate act and looks down smiling sadly and awkwardly.

Jehan was busy eating another piece of cake to notice this.

David is surprised by the suggestion. Make their wedding cake? He didn't know yet if he wanted to be present at this wedding, making the cake that celebrates their union was not something he wanted. He smiles politely and responds.

"Ah, I'm extremely honored but I believe it goes beyond my skills. I just made one simple cake for us. A wedding cake is a lot of responsibility besides being too big! Haha ha!" He sighs looking at Jessica and says. "But ... I know Pierre wouldn't be offended if my father made the cake. I'm sure you won't regret that choice, my lady."

“Right, well it was still very good. Thank you.” Hans said with a simple nod of his head.

“I will take your word for, “ she said with a soft smile as she thought to herself, ‘oo goody.. I get to meet another one of you.. I thought Doom was bad enough. But two joyless oh the joy that will be..’

  
They finished their meal, and her dads yawned softly.

“Well it's been a long day, I think I will retire for the night.” Samson said.

"Mounsier Fournier hasn't visited you in a while..." Frollo commented, trying to remember when he last saw the former baker.

"Ah... Yes. My family always ask me to visit them but I've been so busy... I'll send a letter. How much time is left for the wedding? Three months? I think that's enough for him to get organized and come to Paris." David answered smiling.

Jehan smiles wickedly. " Yeah ... It's been a while since I've seen your sisters .... They should come, right?"

David looks at Jehan seriously. " Touch my sisters and I castrate you."

Jehan looks at Claude wanting to be defended and Frollo looks back at him without caring. "Who warns, friend is." That's all he says quietly.

"Ugh!" Jehan crosses his arms and shows his tongue to David. "What can I do? There are people who like green berries, there are people who like small Berries.." he speaks referring to himself, "... there are people who prefer melons,..." he says moving his eyebrows up and down looking at Claude, that immediately turns red and angry with the audacity but Jehan keeps talking.

" There are people who like more... Mature fruits... Almost rotten! Hahaha!" He laughs looking at Jessica.

"And there are people who eat all the fruits because they can't have the one he truly wants!" He says looking at David.

The young judge immediately gets up trying to hit a punch on him. Jehan dodges and runs away laughing. David runs after him and soon Jessica and Frollo are alone at the dinner table.

" Sigh... " Frollo rubs the bridge of his nose. "Ah, this youth... full of energy. I don't know how they do it at this time. And after dinner with their stomachs full!"   
She did not mind to meet the family David was nice, he had to get it from somewhere.. She just hoped his sisters would not follow in his interest of her soon to be husband, one was enough. She rolled her eyes when he referred to meeting the sisters, for someone who was madly in love he sure liked to talk about other women. She thought to herself, but then again this was Jehan's life and how he lived it.

But her jaw drop at his boldness of words to his brother and started to giggle, her cheeks turned slightly pink. But she just smirked and gave a shrug of her shoulders when he spoke to her,

“I won’t deny it.” she said as winked at Claude knowing it would only make him redder.

“Don’t worry, they will sleep good tonight, let them get their energy out. Running around and howling. Besides its almost dark no one will see their foolishness.” She said sounding every inch a mother, talking about her young sons energy. as she unfolded her napkin and placed a few apple slices on it. Before wrapping it back up, she then stood up, and looked at Claude,

“Come my mature fruit, walk with me?” she said in a playful tone, as well as a soft giggle. As she held out her hand for him.

She lead him to the stables, where snowball greeted them with a loud huff, waving his head back and forth, Jessica laughed softly as he sniffed her knowing she would of brought him something.

“Ah straight to the point like your master,” she teased as she looked up at Frollo as she patted his cheek softly, she then moved to give him 3 apple slices saving the other two for the white horse Frollo road before.

“We have not been out here in awhile, and you seemed a little stress. I thought perhaps you could use a break. For at least a moment or two” she said softly looking up at Claude. A stray piece of hair had fallen loose, from where it had been all day in the ponytail.

Frollo almost growled hearing Jessica call him fruit. He rolls his eyes in silence. Walking with her.

"I'm not tired if is that's what you mean. On the contrary. I am putting my life on track. Just a few details left and will it will be..." He pauses. His gaze was lost and fixed on the wall before him. An evil smile grows and he finishes the sentence. "...perfect."

Only then does he get out of his trance and look at Jessica, more naturally. "I'm going to ask Jehan to exercise Snowball throughout the day. I have had the feeling that he is... bored. I would already have sent him back to take care of the fief but I fear I have no patience for wedding details. And he has been useful." He says petting the old horse ears." Sigh..   
The truth is, I don't know what to do with him. We must visit the orphanage again this week right? I wonder if he will insist with this infatuation."

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow as she looked at where he was gazing at before looking back at him. ‘Few details left.’ she smiled softly, half of her hopped he meant the wedding the other, did not know what to think.

“If you smile like that one more time, I might ‘attack you again’” She said with a smirk, but her tone as normal and happy as ever. Referring to how he described their first kiss to Doom.

“Its not. I mean, I thought you could… Stop and smell the roses, is I guess what I am trying to say. You have a lot on your plate lately. Not that I don’t think you can handle but it's nice to take a moment to breathe. Does that make sense? Or do I just sound silly?” she asked with a small smile, before sighing.

“I have to agree, I think he is but at the same time your also right. He has been very helpful, especially with the wedding. It will be a beautiful day thanks to his help. However he does have some interest in the morning when we are training the others, what has driven him is the want to be more helpful and to also learn how to deliver a baby. He says he wants to deliver his own wife's one, one day. Its sweet, “ She said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

“Yes, of course, we will.” She smiled at the thought of going back to see the kids. “ I don’t know, he seems very sincere with this girl. He wants to be better for her, that normal means someone serious about it, yes?”

She said as she stepped aside, to give the other horse the other two apples which Snowball gave a loud neh at, and shook his head, up and down. Until she returned back to where his side was. He huffed and rubbed his head against her head, with a loud huff as he looked at the other horse. ‘As if to say ‘my human who feed me snacks, get your own!!” She smiled and rolled her eyes,

“Jealous much?” she said to Snowball, but he only stopped his acting out when his eyes meet him masters and he rubbed his head against his shoulder, asking for forgiveness.

“Speaking of the wedding, I know it still months away but I can't help but wish it to be closer. “ She said softly as a small blush appeared on her cheeks, she truly meant that.

“It will be nice, when everyone knows that you are my husband and I your wife.” She said as she shrugged her shoulders slightly before adding, “Then no one can try and take it way.. I will already permanently be yours. “

Frollo still did not understand what she meant. Smell roses? He figured it must be something cultural that he didn't understand. "I reaffirm that I'm fine." He said again.

He listened to her speak calmly. Her voice was pleasant, was deep for a woman and soft. It was not shrill and annoying like most women. When she finishes talking he thinks.

"In this aspect, her thinking is quite typical of a normal woman. She seems really looking forward to getting married."

He then changes the subject. "You have been acting weird. Constantly looks confused. Especially about this stupid Baron. If something is confusing for you to ask at once." He says calm but clearly without patient.

"Don't think I didn't realize that you have been measuring words to talk to me. Actually... You only speak when it is to agree with me. This starting to disturb me." He adds now less calm.

“I disturb you? You would prefer I argue with you?” She said softly, as her eyes gazed up at him noticing the change in his voice.

“Actually, there is nothing to disagree on lately. As well there are many things that have been on my mind, and they are all different.” She sighed softly, “Nothing escapes your watchful eyes huh? I actually thought I was doing good at acting like I know what I am doing. I guess not,” she said as she petted snowball,

“I am starting a new life here with you one different from any I have ever known. Not that I am complaining it's just different when everyone is looking up at you, because you're going to be the minister's wife. Or the fact that a man is here trying to ruin that.. As well as that's bothering you and I feel bad because you have to put up with him..”

He looked at her squeezing his eyes doubtfully with an eyebrow raised. Studying her features trying to see more. He sighs as walking out the stable.

He says quietly. "I've lived long enough not to be surprised easily. It is as if people's speech were repeated. As if I watched the same opera piece, again and again. It is predictable. It's not you that bothers me."

He looks over his shoulder looking at her. "Being my wife will only be a part of you now. And not everything. You are young. I don't want to be an old husband who educates his young wife. So I prefer not to say clearly..." He says seriously.

He turns his back on her again and continues. "So..Let just says that I didn't choose you because I like melons." He says seriously but it was obviously a joke. Something he rarely did.

"Let's go. Tomorrow I have to get up early." He says getting serious again and walking into the castle.

“Doesn't that take the fun out of it? Expecting everything and not being surprised about what life brings you?” She said as she looked up into his eyes. Knowing he was studying her,

She smirked and crossed her arms “well instead of teaching me like a child, if I don't understand something I will just ask. That way I know, and you don’t have to treat me like a child?”

She raised an eyebrow as he walked away, but as she watched him he stop and look at her, She bite her bottom softly “I thought as much, but I am sure it was just added bonus huh?” She said joking back, but as well as mean it as much as he did.

“Yes dear, “ she said with her smirk still on her lips as she followed him.

“You do? What for?” She asked softly, as she walked beside him catching up as they went up the stairs.

He just looked with the side of his eyes at her. When she made her last question he said. "I already answered that. But you don't catch it."

He looks back forward walking. "I don't expect things... Sigh. Guess you will only understand when get older. You will see that is the same opera always. Just the actors that change."

He starts climbing the stairs. "The last thing that surprised me... Made me fall from the bell tower of Notre dame." He looks lost in thoughts again.

“You.. What?” she paused as thought, then looked up at him as she crossed her arms, “ I thought you did not like riddles. “ She was confused now and she did not like that, but it was more of a young child pouting kind of look on her face.

“Oh, I suppose it will be like that but not to me, to me it's different there are different people with different parts, the same background story maybe but different actors cause change making each opera different in it's own way. I take it you like the Opera? I have never been, I did not have time but I have heard some sing when passing through places. They sound beautiful. “

She placed her hand over his, squeezing it gently, to comfort him. “ I can’t imagine what it was like, that fall.. Or the recovery. it was a blessing that you lived and for that I am grateful because I got to meet you alive and well.” She then raised an eyebrow as a thought came to mind, and she asked

“Wait, did I not surprise you the first time I told you I loved you or kissed you?” She asked that would be a much better surprise than falling from the church.

He looks calmly at her and says. "You surprise me almost every day." He raises his hand and goes around Jessica's ear, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. His hand resting at the union of the base of the neck with her shoulder.

"Never change." He speaks so softly that it could be said that it was not really spoken. He leans over and kisses her forehead chastely. His hand slides out of her neck and he pulls away offering his arm now.

"Shall we? I need to go to bed." He says as usual like nothing has happened.

She smiled softly leaning into his touch, when he kissed her forehead, she closed her eyes before opening them, looking up at him.

“Yes my love,” she said as she accepted his offer, they walked up the steps. To do their bedrooms, they stopped in the Middle of the Hallway between their two-bed room doors. She looked up at him, and kissed him softly,

“Good night dear, sweet dreams.” She said with a smile, before she let go of his hand, walking to her room.

Jessica got ready for bed, before getting in bed for bed.

Meanwhile, Doom sat in an Inn sitting in a chair by the fire as him

‘Why is she here?.. And of all people, she chose him?.. Why?.. Why.. what’s he got..’ he thought to himself, as he stared at the wall, tapping his fingers on the table as his men ate.

“Come on boss eat,” One of them said as he nudged them with their hands.

“I am not hungry.. don’t touch me.” Doom said,

The next morning Jessica woke up to the sun shining like normal, she rolled over and sighed sitting up she slid her fingers through her hair.

She got up and got ready for the day, as she did she wonder what Claude was up to he said he be up early. She was putting her hair up.

Frollo leans against his bedroom door as soon as it closes. He was tired. He closes his eyes and rests the back of his head on the door. Enjoying the silence for a few moments.

He sighs and runs his hands through his hair. With heavy steps, he takes off his uniform. "I had not planned it..." He grumbles as he cleaned himself to bed.

He stared at the chair where he sat when Esmeralda came to visit her brother. He could still hear the clanging of the metal gowns of her dress did as she danced for him in this bedroom. The silence in the room was deafening.

A red shadow crept from the floor. The sinister figure had no eyes, not even a face. But Frollo could feel the look piercing his flesh like daggers.

Enraged, he turns and throws the chair toward the figure. "Ugh. Stop looking at me!"

He was breathing quickly, looking confused at the corner where the hooded figure stood. He could not see them directly. But he could feel it.

He growls walking to the large bed and covering his head with his blanket. He did not want to be seen.

He was confused. No doubt Jessica's presence helped him get his life back on track. He would have returned control of the city and justice would be done. His bride was very useful to him.

But now it was getting hard to focus again. He wanted to kill that feeling inside him. But how? He could not touch the gypsy. He rolled over in bed praying for sleep to snatch his conscience so he could actually rest.

The next morning Esmeralda was already in the line of women waiting to visit the prisoners. In her hands a humble bundle in her hands.

Frollo leaves the room yawning but maintaining his superior posture. He rested after taking a few sips of the drink David had given him.

It was early, the sun had not risen yet, he walked out of the Palace escorted by a soldier. The line of women visiting the prisoners was already formed.

Frollo wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Idiots... When they are the prisoners no man comes to visit them..." He thinks but then he stops.

His eyes locked with a pair of sad emerald eyes.

The gypsy eyes widen in surprise to see the judge there and so early. Frollo opens his mouth as if to say something. But change his mind. He turns his face and continues on his way.

Emerald breathes a sigh of relief but doesn't take her eyes off the black figure. She was confused. He didn't scold her or look at her the way he always did. She looked around confused. Something was up. No doubt he was waiting for his moment to launch his blow. Right? She was trying to find answers in her thoughts.

David welcomes Frollo at the court entrance. "Good Morning!" He smiled happily.

"Ugh...I don't know how you can smile so early." Frollo complained while walking.

"I slept early yesterday! And today I don't have much work. I'll be able to pass everything you asked me today." David responded happily as walked by his side looking forward while talking.

"Great. I don't want to spend all day here. Are the others already there?" Frollo asked calmly.

"Yes! As you requested." David smiled and opened the door for Frollo to enter the courtroom. Inside were already other authority figures.


	48. Chapter 48

A man in the shadows of a building as he watched the minister be greeted by another man. Once inside his eyes scanned up to a window, chewing on the toothpick, as he leaned against the wall as if he was waiting. 

Soon the sun started to rise, as it did the suns rays shone into Jessica’s window, causing her to stir. She sighed softly as she slowly opened her eyes. She slid her thumb over the slickness of the pillowcase as she woke up. As if to remind her where she was. She sat up and slid her fingers through her hair before getting up and making the bed before getting ready for the day. She was putting her hair up, as she walked over to the window looking out, unknown at being watched. 

She knew Claude had mentioned he would be up early, she wonders why. She was still slightly confused he had mentioned he had already told her but it did not make sense, she shrugged the thought out of her mind. 

She opened the door to a soldier who was clearly, about to knock on the door. She raised an eyebrow he looked like he had seen a ghost. 

“We..training.. It.. went wrong..” he stunder out, understanding she nodded, and said, 

“Lead the way,” she said, causing the soldier to take a deep breath of thanks, at her understanding. She grabbed her bag, before closing the door behind her. 

He lead her out to the training yard, where the soldiers were circled around. A soldier on the ground, it was Richard, the guard who had carried her the day she was harmed. He could not be moved, he had been there for too long and was losing a large amount of blood. This all was happening at the time, of breakfast which she was not at. Her dads looked confused at each other, wondering where everyone was.

Soon Frollo arrives with David at the dining table. "Excuse me, gentlemen." He speaks and politely sits down.

David just smiles at the doctors and sits down.

Frollo notes that Jessica was not in her place and speaks. "Where is Jessica?" 

They looked up at them, and gave a nod at the minister's words. Samson returned Davids gesture.   
They all exchange a side look though at the minister's words. 

“We thought she would be with you.. She was not in her room.” Hans said as he raised an eyebrow, they were not alarmed for the place was big but it was unlike Jessica to be late. Before anyone could say anything, they could hear 2 soldiers rushing around grabbing a few things and then everything was slightest once more. 

Aires steps in walking over to the minister, he says leans down and whispers to the minister. Knowing the minister did not like work discussed at the table or out loud, but he thought he should know where Lady Jessica was. 

“Your bride will be late sir, there was an accident in the training yard that required medical attention.” 

Frollo didn't like that. He tapped his fingers on the table irritably. From him emanated a sinister dawn.

The hesitant butler began to serve the minister the plate. Jehan arrives in the room still a mess, clearly was sleeping till ate. He sees his brother's face and stops. Slowly he turned and walked away childly. Only the three doctors saw it.

David tries to soften the situation. "Hey, Claude, she likes to help people...You don't need to stress yourself, today is a good day! We even got what you wanted...!" He was smiling with his hand on the minister's arm on the table.

The minister was still angry but begins to eat in silence.

Samsons, gave a side-eye to his doctor brotherlan who returned the look casually, at the scene that had just played out. As Aires bowed in respect to the minister before walking out and passed Jehan. 

A bad feeling appeared in Hans stomach.. It was clear the minister was unhappy over something, that enveloped their daughter. 

However, heading Davids's words Alexander felt anger flame up inside him. ‘She is good at what she does, I would think that's why you hired her yes? Just because she will soon be your wife does not change the fact that she will always want to help people, she is a nurse..’ he thought to himself, he looked away, so not to say anything. He would give him the benefit of the donut today.. His muscles twitched in his jaw, as he looked down at the table. 

As Samson focused on the fact of what he said, ‘We got what you wanted’ what the hell did that mean.. 

Meanwhile, Jessica, was attending to the wounded soldier. After a few mins she started stitching him back up. Her fingertips were covered in blood. Once done she washed her hands-off, with a bucket of water. Before dumping it out and wiping it off with a cloth. She watched them take him to his quarters he would be fine in a few days he could not use his arm until then. She smiled softly, not for the man that was hurt but she felt useful once more. A feeling she had not realized how much she missed, taking care of the injured. Her smile did not last for long, for soon Aires reappeared, and from the look in his eyes, her husband was not pleased. 

She sighed as she looked away at nothing. Before looking back at him. Sometimes she felt she did not understand the man who she had fallen for.. Then again had she ever? 

She shook her head shaking the thought away, before handing Aires the cloth she had whipped her hands with and handed back inside. 

Frollo was in the middle of the meal when he dropped the cutlery. Making noise when silver hit the porcelain. "I am already satisfied. Excuse." He says grumbling and stands abruptly. Still, with his napkin in hand, he wipes his mouth and throws it to the floor aggressively.

"Oh my..." David just commented trying to hold back the smile he wanted to give. Liking to see when the minister was acting so powerfully.

"Giggles" He continues to eat quietly and looks at the doctors. "He had a surprise for her today... He is just annoyed that she's not here." He rolls his eyes dramatically and speaks laughing. "Do not worry!" And winked at them.

Frollo walked irritably to the patio watching his bride work from the window. As soon as she finished and entered the palace again he covered her body leaving her trapped against the door.

"Wasn't there anyone who could do this? Your fiance really wanted your company for lunch." he whispered holding his irritation looking down to see her eyes.

Hans looked up at David as the others looked at each other, and said. “A surprise?” 

meanwhile Jessica slid her fingers through hair, not expecting anything she gasped at suddenly being pressed against the door. Her hands reached for his upper arms, as he held but her facial expression soften at realizing it was her soon to be husband. 

“Claude..” She whispered softly almost so soft that he could not hear it. Her hands slid down 

She looked up at him confusion, appeared in her eyes. She had not expected that, nor did she expect him to meet her against the door like this. She bites her bottom lip softly, feeling a little bad now that he said he wanted her at lunch.

“They came to me and asked for help, I did not think about anyone else, besides I hope my fiance can forgive me for letting him down..,” She said as she slid her hands over his shoulders gently,

“ I did not want my husband to have a useless soldier under his command.. I am sorry I missed lunch.” She said as she slid her right hand over his cheek, gently and softly. Before she leaned up to kiss his cheek gently something she had come to like to do in the morning, a way of saying a special good morning to him and him alone. “Can you forgive me? “ 

Frollo immediately melts with the way Jessica spoke caressing his face. On impulse, he leans in and kisses her, caressing the sharp curves of her body. He breaks apart with a snap and comes back with his stiff, serious expression.

"I will not accept this kind of thing in the future. I hope to have another doctor soon. I won't be exchanged for an idiot who almost dies in training! You know what? I will make new searches for a new doctor. I don't care if you want to help all the lepers in this city." He had her waist her possessively and tightly. "But when you're with me you're mine." He was staring into her eyes and suddenly he let go a step back.

Before she can answer he pulls a document from his pocket and hands it to her. "The money for the orphanage. With that you think I can get the trust of the peasants?"

A soft smile appeared on her lips as he seemed to relax for a moment in her touch. She welcomed his kiss by returning it. She closed for eyes for a few moments the kiss lasted, when it ended her eyes fluttered open once more looking up at him. 

She was stuck between two emotions one she wanted to grab him by the shirt pulling him back down so she could kiss him and tell him that no one could replace him, and the other she was kinda saddened by the fact he would have a new doctor to care for others. What would that mean her job would be? Jessica's mouth opened slightly as if she was about to protest but before she could say anything he stepped away from her and handed her a document. She shut her mouth and raised an eyebrow before looking down at the paper. She placed her left hand over her mouth as her right hand held the paper. Her eyes looked up at his, 

“Oh, Claude this is wonderful news!” she said with a bright smile as she hugged him, “Yes I think it will, and more” But then she stopped as raised an eyebrow looking at him. “But wait? How did you get this, I thought you said they would not agree?” 

"David had the idea. He convinced that the orphanage is part of city security because it is a method of prevention so that the brats do not turn into degenerates." He shrugging a little upset that he wasn't the one who convinced the others. "We will go there today?"

She gave a nod of her head surprised that, David had been the one but easily being able to tell it was her husband who was upset. She kissed him, not one of sexual but one representing thanks and gratitude, 

“But you are the one who started it, without you the idea would not have risen so for that I am thankful.” 

“We will we can go wherever you like, but first I want to finish our conversation. “ she said as she stepped back ending their hug, 

“You do know you can not be replaced right? No man can replace you, so when I work know that. I enjoy helping people, yes but you, “ She looked up in his eyes.” You Claude Frollo are my happiness.” She hands him his documents as she added,“And just so we are clear, you do know that even when I am not with you I am still yours, and everyone knows that I am sure and if not they will. “ She said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. If this town was like any others she was sure they had been the topic of everyone's conversation. 

“Soo with that said please do not be upset anymore dear, I miss your smile.” 

He was looking at her with the suspicious look he was constantly giving without realizing it. "Fine." He says reluctantly.

"You better go eat something then. I will to the cathedral to solve some problems with the archedon... I'll be back in an hour or two and we can go see the brats later." He raises his hand and brushes his fingers over her cheek. "I'll be right back." And with that he turns around and starts to walk away.

She just raises an eyebrow and smiles as he gives her his normal suspicious look, that he always gave her during these conversations. Though she wished he trust her she did find it cute when he was jealous or wanted to make sure re-remembered she was his. Though the between the brand and his ring it was something that would be hard to forget not saying she wanted to though. 

“The archdeacon? now?.. “ She whispered slightly confused and almost a protest not wishing him to go but knowing he had to at some point. she accepted his touch happily. 

“Their not brats Claude, “ She said so he could hear her, with a smirk and a roll of her eyes especially since his back was to her she bit her bottom lip softly as she watched him walk away. ‘Hmm be right back, somehow I doubt whatever you and the archdeacon have now will be quick’ she thought. 

When Claude was gone she went into the dining room, she said a hello with a small smile. Before looking at David and saying, “Claude told me what you did, thank you that was very sweet of you to have come up with that idea.” 

Frollo responded to Jessica's correction by waving his hand in the air, as if to say he didn't care.

David smiles at Jessica, one of the few sincere smiles he has ever given her. "Ah! Did he say it was me? Haha ha! He got a little upset I got it and not him. But he trained me for it! I hope one day I get over him!" David fills his chest with pride that he has done well.

"That's all you want, isn't it David ?! Haha ha!" Jehan said entering the room.

David then gets serious looking at Jehan. "Ugh.. Do you need to distort everything? Perverted."

"Haha ha! And what are the plans for today? I heard someone almost died today! I lost all the excitement!" Jehan makes a childlike face of sadness.

‘I hope you do to or i might have to snap your neck before you can become the next minister,’ she thought to herself, as she gave him a kind smile in return for his sinter one. Though her smile turned into a smirk at Jehan's words before it disappeared. 

She had some of her lunch as the two nagged at each other like a bunch of old hens. 

Jessica smiled and rolled her eyes, “It seems whenever someone has a cut around here they almost die, “ She said in a sarcastic tone of voice, though her tone was not one of being a smart ass but one of actually joking. 

“No, he did not almost die. He almost lost all control in his arm which meant he would be useless. If not done right, and fix quick he would have been good as dead I suppose to a soldier. Not being able to fight in all.” She said before looking up to jehan and offered a small smile, 

“As for the plans of the day, I believe the ones who were up got their lesson for the day of teaching and do not worry you are not the only one who missed it, but it is more of something easier shown than told. The human body is very complex in a way.” 

“Like a puzzle,” Hans added, 

“But it can be solved,” Alexander said, with a nod of his head. 

“And to answer your question, when your brother gets back at some point to day we are going to the orphanage. Other then that I do not know, but he seems to have it planed.” She said with a small shrug of her shoulders, before they countied to eat, after a little while. They finished lunch and her dads went to work leaving the 3 left alone. 

Jehan turns pale as soon as they talk about to go the orphanage. He would have to see Eleanor. He swallows hard looking at the wall, lost in thought.

David puts his hand over Jehan's and laughs. “Don't be nervous, I will be there holding your hand….” He said wryly.

“Argh! Don't touch me you gross!” Jehan said irritably.

“Hahaha!” David was pleased to have bothered Jehan. He looks at Jessica still red from having laughed and speaks. “I'm going along, isn't it? I'll try to be very nice... Maybe I should take off my uniform.. Hum... Black is not a very friendly color.” He gets up and says. “I better go pick something appropriate!” Giggles “See you later. bye ~~”

Jehan rolls his eyes dramatically and then back to the depression hole he was feeling. He leans over the table with his head in his arms. “I do not want to go…” He grunted.

Meanwhile Frollo had just arrived at the church. He knew his chances of being harassed by someone there were low. Churchgoers look at him, throwing knives with their eyes. He fixes his hat to cover his face as he walked through the church. Suddenly his hat falls off.

He is startled feeling that someone had pulled it but the hat was on the floor near a column. No one was around. He sighs and bends down to pick up his hat but it was stuck. The red ribbon was stuck somewhere, he follows the ribbon until he finds afoot. He looks up and sees the Esmeralda.

“Gasp!” He steps back, releasing his hat. “What you want?!”

She sighs and picks up the hat she wipes and hands it to him.

He wary but slowly picks up his hat. “Answer me.” he says already annoyed.

“I'm the one who wants to know what YOU want! Why are you bothering the orphanage kids? What are you planning ?!” She talks seriously and whispering not to get attention.

“I'm not bothering the brats!” He screams but the gypsy covers his mouth. “Hush! Do not shout here! will get attention.” She hissed pulling him to a dark place behind the column.

He was taken aback but as soon as he takes off her hand from his mouth. He wipes his mouth with his uniform sleeve as if afraid to catch an illness.

“Stop this! I'm warning you Frollo... Now you let me visit my brother anytime I want. And you haven't hung him yet! Are you using him to bribe me? Confess!” GASP

Suddenly the gypsy stops talking. Frollo's hand tightened on her neck in anger. “Shut up you filthy gypsy! I do what I want! You should be grateful for my generosity! ugh!”

He releases her by throwing her to the floor. Her skirt lifts and he sees the gypsy's legs and thighs. He widens his eyes and turns his face. “I have what to do now... Don't bother me again. I need to reclaim my city starting with my people!” He turns to leave.

“Cough.Cough. Then that's it? You want the people to stop hating you... Cough” She stood up while massaged her injured neck.

Frollo stops walking. He grits his teeth in irritation that she has realized his plan.

“If I started to speak well of you around town .. I think that would change things faster.” She says testing him.

He turns in anger. “I don't need your help, witch!”

“I didn't offer it here either…” She responds smiling triumphantly.

“Ugh... what you want?!” He responds by understanding that she would do nothing for free. “Typical for a gypsy”. he thought.

She walks up to. “You really have changed, I must confess. It is almost human.” She walked around him analyzing.

Frollo practically growled in anger but went flat.

She was impressed with his self-control. Feeling safe she decides to risk it. She makes a seductive look and smiles sweetly spreading her hands on his chest.

He immediately feels his heart race, he takes several steps backward until his back hits the colum but she was still on him.

“You know, if you had approached me better…. Maybe things could be different.” She winked reassuringly at him.

The minister swallow hard and repeat. “A.. approximate better?”

“Yes… You know.. like a normal man…” She circled her finger on his chest. “If you had just approached perhaps with a flower or a poem…. Invite me for a drink. Maybe I didn't have spit in your face…” She purred at him.

“You… W-Would you have accepted?” He was shaking and sweat was already building on his forehead.

She smiles and talks. “Perhaps... Why not try now?”

Frollo stared at her, examining her exotic skin, long neck, and cleavage that was everything but modest. He bites his lips trying to tame his body to stop staring at it.

Esmeralda didn't even mean to accept or seduce him. But she wanted to prove that he had not changed anything.

She watches his hand lift as she prepares her dagger to defend herself from any harassing attack. But suddenly he turns his hand over, showing his engagement ring. She looks into his face and sees him squinting and his face was red. Clearly making a tremendous effort. “I.. I… I. can not! I am already committed!”

“What?” She whispered in shock.

And he ran off. He sees the priest and hides behind his little figure. “Protect me from that devil!” He speaks trying to catch his breath.

The priest looks around not seeing a devil and turning away from the minister. “My God Frollo, have you gone crazy for good? Let's get to the point that matters. The sooner you get out of here the better. Frankly, I never thought I'd live long enough to see someone unwelcome in God's house.” The priest grunted as he walked into the conference room. Frollo looked back to see that the gypsy was gone. “He breathes a sigh of relief and follows the priest. Trying to ignore the pain in his pants.”

Jessica raised an eyebrow but did not say anything, instead she watched the two as she took a sip of her drink. 

“Do you still want me to talk to her?” She asked when they were alone, 

“Hey why are you so upset, I thought this would be the opposite, your upset about going but David is not.. That's odd.. What has happened?” She asked confused before he could not get her off his mind now he wanted to hide from her?

Meanwhile, Esmeralda was not the only one watching one of the Dooms spies hide in the shadows. He watched the seen in surprise with a smirk on his lips until the minister declined the offer and fled the scene. His sinister look disappeared into an annoyed one as he slipped back into the shadows. 

Jehan looks up sadly at Jessica and he speaks. “She will refuse me, I know she will. I am one step from the abyss. To have her answer will be to fall! If I stay here ... Nothing changes." He stared at the table anxiously shaking his leg.

“Would you rather know for sure or wonder for the rest of your life?”She asked as she looked over at him, she sighed softly as she crossed her legs. 

“Claude was not promised but I highly doubted he had any feelings for me, so I was going to keep it to myself, until I got hurt and almost died.. I then realized I rather know than to never have known. But that choice is up to you now, no one else.” 

Jehan is hesitant. "I want to know ... But I don't want to hear that she doesn't want me..." BAM! He claps his hands violently on the table. "I want to hear that she wants me!"

It was moments like this that he showed whose brother he was.

She blinked when he slammed his fist, she raised an eyebrow her face showed she was surprised and a little hurt at the sudden outburst though she should've expected it. With a sigh, she stood up, before walking out closing the door behind her. Leaving Jehan there alone she would not be talked to like a child.


	49. Chapter 49

She went down, to the stables. She wore a dark red dress, with black and a hint of gold trim it, her hair was up but a strain was lose, she did not notice as she sighed and petted snowball before he leaned his head against hers which made her laugh softly. 

“Thank you, I needed that,” she said jokingly, before counting to pet him. 

Jehan sighs already regretting yelling at Jessica. He decides to go to his room.

Frollo left the church tired after two hours of long discussion with the priest.

Esmeralda was sitting on the stairs waiting for him.

He swallows hard and starts walking toward his carriage. Ignoring the gypsy.

"Hey!" She shouts in his direction.

He frozens, slowly he turns looking over his shoulder. "You do not fool me..." She says with a serious look.

He gets into the carriage quickly. Knocking on the side for the driver to go quickly. He rubbed his head disliking his hairstyle. "Ugh! Father, if you are willing, remove this cup from me!"

Arriving at the Palace he crawls through the corridors feeling that his forces have been drained.

As the minister went through the corners he could hear a soft tone singing. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mb1Rufxem_4 Standing on the balcony looking out to the sea as she sings her song, not noticing she had caught many ears from the maids who stopped working, to listen to her, or worked closer to her. The soldiers from below hid in the shadows not to get in trouble as she sang. Anyone was near couldn't help but admire her voice. 

Frollo felt he had arrived in heaven. He opens the door of Jessica's room and stops at the door watching her in the window.

When the song was over she turned around and a bright smile appeared on her lips 

“How long have you been there?” She said as she walked up to him, sliding her fingers across his cheek as if a way of greeting him. 

It burned. The touch of her hand on his face. He steps into the room and closes the door. “You are beautiful today.” He whispers wrapping his hands around her waist.

Jessica stepped aside so he could step in raising an eyebrow as she did, her smile still on lips as she watched his actions. She slid her hands up his chest to his shoulders. 

“Thank you,” She whispered softly, as one hand returned to his cheek as he held her waist. Her eyes left his for a few moments looking down at his lips before looking back up into his eyes. She bit her bottom lip softly as she removed his hat to set it on the table beside the door not leaving his hands though, she then slid her left hand in his hair. 

“I know you were not gone too long but I still missed you.” She whispered softly as she looked into his eyes. 

“Did your meeting with the archdeacon go well?” 

Frollo swallows hard looking at Jessica. He focuses on her cleavage and then Jessica's eyes that were also green. He was troubled, finding similarities of the gypsy in Jessica.

"Yes... It's was.. great. Ugh... Ahem... Are you ready to go see the brats?" He asks averting his eyes from her and looking at the ground.

He looked like he had seen a ghost, “I am but first I want to know.. Claude what's wrong?..” she whispered softly, “You look like something is bothering you..” she said as she placed her hand under his chin moving it gently to look at her, 

“Are you still upset with me from earlier?” she asked softly. 

"No!" He snaps looking quickly at her. "Ahem .. no ..." He speaks calmer. "I am fine. There is nothing wrong." He holds her face with both his hands. "You're perfect." He speaks seriously without blinking.

So close to her he smells her perfume. He feels attracted and relaxes. "Can we... you know..." He said with hooded eyes and his face turning pink. "Just a little, before we go?" He was hesitant but needed relief. "You are so beautiful...."

He then leans in to be able to kiss her neck on a silent trail.

She moved her hand, when he snapped but he quickly regains his normal tone and held her face so she did not step back. Noticing his eyes she wonder perhaps that was it, perhaps that's why he snapped she thought. 

“I see no reason why we can not,” She whispered softly, before biting her lip softly to hold back a soft moan. 

He closes his eyes, relaxing. Feeling safe again. "It's all right. It's gonna be all right." He repeated in his head like a mantra.

He kisses her skin until she reaches the strap of the dress he slowly pulls down kissing the new skin that revealed. He only had those impulses in his teens. But they were for nameless, faceless women who quickly left his mind to be replaced by others.

He learned to push his thoughts away.

He pulls the other strap of the dress down increasing his access to her cleavage. Already breathing fast he puts his hands on her waist rising to the base of her breasts, pushing then up even more. Without hesitation, he buries his face there. His moan softened by her skin.

The gypsy was the first one that made his heartbeat that way. The first time he had not dreamed of a nameless and faceless body. He wanted her, the person, the defiant woman, the untamed woman. And almost died because of it.

He lifts his face to breathe and kisses Jessica on the lips quickly. He breaks the kiss and speaks. "Just a little more... hum.. please? Yes?"

He quickly lowers and lifts Jessica on his lap like a bride, placing her sitting on her bed. He kneels and lifts the hem of her dress.

That was exciting. He never thought he would do anything so bold in life as touching the hem of a woman's dress, let alone lift it. He holds his groan watching the skin of her heels being revealed, her legs and knees.

"My God...." He whispers and comes back to kiss the long legs.

The gypsy never covered her ankles, they were always there, as was the cleavage and shoulders, always there. Pinning him, teasing him.

His Jessica wasn't like that. She was modest. Pure. He looks up to see her face when his head was between her knees. "You're so good to me, I'm grateful."

‘And he said he was not a melon man’ she thought to herself when laid his face between her breaths something she knew he loved to do. While he did this he would notice there a piece of lace he almost could not move, but it did not stop his actions this time. 

Surprised by his sudden moments she still returned the kiss though it still had help cloud her mind with that and his touch, and the growing bulge did not help. 

“Yes..” she muttered out before she gasped as a smile formed on her lips as he suddenly lifted her up off the ground, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, as she took full advantage of being able to leave several kisses on his neck before he sat her down on the bed. She moaned softly as if to protest as he kneeled down but she could not help but smile as he kissed her legs and slid his hands over her legs and feet as if admiring a golden present. 

Their eyes locked and her heart melted, she slid her hand over his cheek as she whispered. 

“I know dearling. And I am lucky to have you” she said as she let her hand return back to her side. As he slid his hand up further, on her leg, he would feel something, which would grab his attention and when he does this is the start of something he finds. https://naibuzz.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/7.jpg ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ

She bit her bottom lip softly when he did waiting to see what his reaction would be. She had gotten several different ones such as this one when he was away and thought one day he would find his surprise and that day seemed to be today. 

She placed her hand over his, and whispered. She knew either he love it or hate it but she was curious to see which one. “ I thought you would like it..” She whispered softly her cheeks turned slightly red.

Frollo was breathing with his mouth open. He didn't know that underwear could look that way. For long seconds he just stared with furrowed brows.

She bites her bottom lip softly as she looked away thinking perhaps he did not like it with how he looked. She looked back at him as she moved to cover her breast once again. 

“I am sorry, I thought you would like it…I guess I was wrong..” She whispered as started sliding, out of his grip and sliding back on the bed, but she was still in his graps she had just started to move back. 

He clenches his hands on her thighs preventing her from moving. “Just let me look a little longer…” He whispers staring almost without blink with mouth open.

She stops at feeling his grip tightened, she tilted her head slightly as she bite her bottom lip. Before relaxing, in his grip. 

“It looks better without the dress on if you want to look..” She whispered softly. Unsure what to say or do now. 

He looks at her swallowing hard and just nods.

She bites her bottom lip, and moved to untie the back, as she did she slid the dress off laying it to the side, she looked back at him as if awaiting his judgment. 

Frollo is already removing his uniform. By the time she looked back, his chest is spouse and was still in pants. Speechless he just grabs her throwing her on the bed. “Forget about this marriage. God will forgive us.” He mumbled as he climbs on above her in bed.

She grinned and giggled after he had just thrown her on the bed “Oh dear, “ she said as he climbed on top of her. She rolled them over so she was on top of him, a smile upon her lips as she slid her hands on his upper arms, holding him down by his wrist, as she leaned down to look into his eyes. 

“You know as…” she paused at feeling his.. Bludge press into her..she bit her bottom lip softly. As she paused for a moment, looking down at his chest, clearly distracted now. 

He narrows his eyes feeling her weight on him. "Oh! God!" He squeezes her thighs pinning her where he wanted.

He realizes she was distracted. Was it because of his chest? But he had nothing. He didn't think straight because he didn't have any blood on his head.

He throws her on the bed and gets back on top of her and kisses her again. His member was already dripping with anticipation.

Suddenly he broke the kiss and stands on his knees. He parted her legs and pulled from his way her fancy lace cloth.

He hissed staring at her womanhood his mouth full of water as he was opening his pants. This time his heat was too intense for his control and just pulled out his erect member that throbbed in the cold air.

He grabs her leg, dragging her body on bed to get closer to him. He was breathing like a beast. 

She returned his kiss sliding her leg up his thigh as he calmed his dominance as they kissed each other their tongues danced together as they grinned at one another. 

She groaned when he jerked away, looking up at him, she could not help but gasp softly, now being fully exposed to him.

Her eyes widen at seeing his manhood in his hand. ‘That’s not going to fit..’ she thought. She knew how tight she was his 2 fingers and that was much bigger than that.

“Claude.. your..” 

Her hands seemed to slid down on the slick velvet bed sheets, as he dragged her down, half of her was like ‘what had gotten into him?!’ And the other half ache for this just as much as he did. 

She was already soaked wet for him, form the rolling on top of each other to the grinding and now being pulled down to it. 

“Claude..” she whispered, softly as she looked up at him.. he looked like a mad beast driven by sexual temptation.

“ Gentle..”

He strokes himself as his hand spread out over her belly. He heard her but only made him harder.

He hissed as he touched the tip on her entrance, he stroked the entrance with his member to open his way. But it was too much for him.

Oh God! He turned he back up end closed his eyes. With open mouth, he came hard before even go inside her. His shot was al over Jessica, spilling some on her face too.

He grunted, dizzy with the over overwhelming sensation. He relaxes very quickly but when he looks at her he realizes what he did.

He finds the scene making him gets heat again but he was ashamed that he could not make it. Angry he closes his pants and uses his white shirt to clean her face. His hand trembling.

"I... I'm so sorry... I.." He was feeling like trash. He was old and could not last as a young boy. "I will try again. Just.. Just give some time." He was red and wanted to dig a role to hide his face. 

Her mouth opened slightly, she had felt him do that but never seen it. It was a rather pleasing sight. Though it did make her ache for him more. 

She smiled softly and blushed when he cleaned her face, but when he went to whip her lips she slid her tongue over her lip. Testing his favor. 

Never breaking eye contact as she did she moved to kiss him softly as well as sliding on hand over his cheek.

“Don’t apologize.. for claiming what’s yours.” She whispered softly against his lips, when she broke the kiss and moved down to kiss chin and neck, as she slid her hands up his chest. She rolled them over and kissed his chest going down to his belly button. where she stop and moved to straddle his waist better. 

“Besides perhaps it’s better you did, because if we do.. this..”she said ‘this’ as she rocked her hips against his,

“ I don’t think I would ever have the strength not to want to do it again.. “

She said as she slid her index finger down the line that lead to his pants.

“and we don’t share a bed.. that would make this quite difficult.. yes?..” she could tell he was feeling bad that, he did not last but it did not seem to bother his young bride. She slid her fingers through her hair as her eyes locked with his. 

He was staring at her with his mouth open. His mind said he had to be disgusted but he found it incredibly satisfying to see her taste him.

When she kissed him he tasted himself. She spoke but he still didn't understand, trembling and ashamed. She seemed to want more. But he was very nervous and just half hard. 

"I think we better go, Jehan and David must be waiting for us... Later we can.. " He said starting to push her off him looking sideways for not to look at her.

She looked up at him as she gave a nod, “Your right,” though she loved to go see the kids it was hard not to want to go now, but from the look on her fiance face, it was time. 

“We probably should,” She said referring to leaving. As she got off of him, she knew they were probably not going to finish what they started for this was hard for him and she knew that and did not want to push.. Him to far. When she stood up she picked up her dress, and walked over to one side of the room, where she laid the dress, before turning to say.

“There's a brush and mirror over there and anything else you might need.” She said as she pointed over to the dresser before going behind the curtain where she changed into a different dress and put on her shoes before coming out of the other side.   
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/439663982372014923/

As she appeared again she was starting to put her hair back up, after she did she picked up a perfum she normal used, spray it twice on either side of her neck. Once satisfied she turned to look up at him, she offered a small smile as she picked up his hat and handed it to him. “Shall we?” 

Frollo silently used what he could to look better. But he didn't put on his white uniform shirt. He takes his shirt and hides behind him like a child.

When she gets ready he widens his eyes. "You look beautiful..." he whispers distantly for a second staring at her beauty. But quickly snaps back to his thoughts. "I will meet you down. Yes?" He does not wait for the answer and leaves her room abruptly.

With swift and quick strides he quickly goes to his room and wears on a new white shirt. He stared at his dirty shirt not knowing what to do with it. A housekeeper could find it and wash it. He holds back the urge to scream in shame to think what the maid would think.

He walks around the room not knowing what to do and then has the idea of washing himself. With the basin water from his dresser, he begins to try to wash.

A red shadow begins to appear in the room. "You were thinking of the gypsy while you were with your bride." 

He snaps at the direction of the shadow and hissed. "No! Of course not! That not true!" 

The shadow was not there and the minister turn back to kept trying to clean the shirt quickly. "Leave me alone! I'm busy!" 

"Busy trying to erase the stains of your sins... You know that you will it rest until you have tasted the gypsy at least one time." The shadows whispered in multiple voices.

"Lies!" Now he screamed and looking around saw that was alone.

Sigh "Damn it!" He hissed wringing excess of water from his shirt and hanging on a chair near the window. "Jessica is far more beautiful than that dirty witch! She is pure! That witch must be laid half of this city!" He was thinking as he passed fast to meet her, David and Jehan at the lobby of the Palace.

David was wearing less formal clothes (https://pin.it/qn4fr456ixlt3n ) and Jehan looked like he was going to a funeral all in black. Frollo didn’t knew that his brother had black clothes. 

Frollo raises an eyebrow looking at the scene and when he finally stands before them he looks to David for answers.

David already knew him well enough to communicate without words. "Giggles I thought I'd look less threatening with colorful clothes and he's afraid of what the nun will answer." 

"Ah.. Good idea." Frollo responded by looking at David's outfit.

"Liked?" He smiled embarrassed to be seen without his uniform.

"Yes...It's lovely." He says quietly wondering if the same tactic would work with him. Maybe he should talk to Madame Lacroix about this.

David looks at Jessica and winks. Happy with the compliment.

Jehan then mutters. "We can go now?" The sooner my grave is dug the better.

Frollo looks at his brother with pity seeing himself. "I see... Let's go then." He offers his arm to Jessica for everyone to go.

She smiled softly as she looked up at him, seeing his expression. “Thank you dear,”

She raised an eyebrow as she noticed he was hiding something behind his back. She did not answer she just bit her bottom lip softly as she watched him hurry and leave like a child not trying to be scolded. ‘He's so odd sometimes, but then again he normally acts this way after we.. “she thought to herself, 

When the minister appeared Jessica greeted him with a smile, like always. 

“Don’t be silly just because you were black doesn't mean your threatening, besides the kids are used to seeing the black. But you do look nice.” She said in a soft kind tone of voice. She just raised an eyebrow as a smirk laid on her lips, resisting the urge to roll her eyes when he winked at her. 

Jessica accepts his offer as always placing her other hand over her arm as she so commonly did. Though her heart went for his brother who looked broken. David and Jehan on one side and Claude and Jessica on the other. Jessica normally always sat beside him so it was nothing new for her, she placed her hand over his as it rested on her knee catching his attention, 

“I know why you both did this, but thank you at least for the children's sake.” She said with a smile as she looked at Claude and then David. 

When they got there and went inside, Jessica hand left the ministers as several kids ran up to her with opened arms. 

They soon were surrounded by kids who realized they had arrived. A handful went to Jehan, who were mostly boys who ran up to him excited to see him, even if he was in black. 

“Why are you in pink?” One boy asked David, “ That's a girls color.” another added before a little girl looked up at him dreamily and said, “I think he’s handsome,” the girl said this caused both boys to look up at David very confused and look back down at the girl. 

Then some went to the Claude, especially Rose who ran up and hugged his legged. As she said happily “Your back!!” 

However, the biggest group went to Jessica, who smiled and greeted them all by name. A smile on her lips, she was truly happy to see the children. Soon the nuns arrived though and most of the kids went to Jessica to greet her in case the headmistress had plans for them. 

As the headmistress walked in she was greeted by the other nuns, she raised an elegant eyebrow, causing the top of her head to wrinkle as she turned to Jessica and approached her. The kids stepping out of her way and parting like the red sea out of respect. 

Jessica raised an eyebrow as she stood up from where she had been kneeling to look at the headmistress, who seemed to be studying her. 

“I like you.. You know.. You are a good person, however.. You were not one of us.. when you arrived.. But now it seems your not just rubbing off on the minister but he is on you.” She said as she placed her hand under Jessica chin, causing her to look up at her. 

“You look like one of us.. and I am impressed with that. “ She said before turning to look at the minister and the others, before looking back at Jessica and saying.

“And you bring new faces, to see the children. “ She said, causing Jessica to give a soft laugh, as she let go of her chin. Jessica gave a small bow of respect to the lady and said, “Thank you, “ She said with a smile. 

“So…” the headmistress turned and looked at the others, clapping her hands together, as she turned to look up at the minister who was only a few steps away from Jessica. 

“Tell me is the good nurse, just so good that she brings the general of France, his pupil, and his brother or is there another reason?” She asked, more of teasing to see if she could get anything out of them. It was hard to believe out of nowhere all of a sudden more wanted to help when no one had for awhile. 

Before they could say anything Jessica added with a smile,

“Actually I had nothing to do with it this time,” She said as she picked up one of the younger boys who was about 3, he giggled softly and blushed at being picked by the beautiful nurse. She looked like the perfect wife and mother at that moment, though there was still the chance she would not be one. The nun looked back at the 3 men waiting for an answer. 

Jehan smiled at the boys holding back the urge to cry. He was wondering he would never have children with the woman he loved.

David smiles at the boys that commented on the color of his clothes. He crouches with a smile. "My sisters made this outfit for me… my mother who made these beautiful hand embroidery. I wear this outfit very proudly... and pink is not girlish. It is the color of human flesh!" He says smiling.

The boys thought it was cool but the girl thought it was gross. "I don't know if I like pink now…" She comments.

"Hahaha! Call me David! It is a pleasure to meet you." He shakes the little hands making the children feel very important and adult. 

Suddenly the nun approaches and Frollo opens his mouth but David steps in and smiles at the nun. "Hello! You who already know me but I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you yet… I thought today would be a great opportunity as we have this wonderful surprise for the kids!"

Smiling gently he hands over the document and the nun opens to read.

"If you see this orphanage only get five silver coins a month to support itself, granted by the church, we are at war so the church doesn't really have many resources at the moment but…."

He stops and smiles triumphantly. "The ministry of justice has realized that it is vital for the safety of the city that this orphanage help not only these children but others living on the streets."

The nun slowly widens her eyes. Looking at the paper.

David winks at Frollo and Frollo holds a smirk.

"So now you will also have money from the ministry of justice ten gold coins a month .... In silver would be forty silver coins. Ah! And the roof will be repaired free of charge this month. A token of my part." 

Rose as still looking at David as she was glued on Frollo leg. She didn’t like him. 

Nun looked up at the minister then back at David, then back at the minister as she handed the paper to the next head nun. 

Jessica's mouth opened slightly, shocked at what just happen and yet extremely confused. That was not how she expected this to play out at all. Though her facial expression only lasted for a mere second before returning to her normal expression as she saw rose and smiled softly at how protective she was of the minister. It was adorable. Her attention did not last long for the baby she held lifted up her necklace and smiled as he held it in his tiny hands 

“Prettttty” he stumbled out, Jessica smiled softly at the baby. 

“Thank you,” She said before looking up at the minister, wondering what happened.

“I don’t know what to say… how could we ever thank you both?” The headmistress finally said after a few moments, as she looked at the judge and minister in complete shock, but extremely greatly. 

"Oh! You don't have to do anything! If you want to thank someone, thank lady Jessica who brought Minister Frollo's attention to something so vital to the city, isn't it Claude?" David was smiling happily.

Frollo had to admit that David knows how to look nice. He tries to mirror a smile to be pleasant too. " Yes. In fact. I have lived so many years here and never paid proper attention to this place. I wish you had spoken to me before. It could have helped a lot earlier. I am glad to see that this helped now." 

"The minister tried with all the tools and together we succeeded. See the joy of children is everything Claude wants. Isn't it Claude?" David smiled naturally.

Frollo and looks at the nun nodding. "Yes indeed. They are the future of France." 

"Can we now visit the children?" David says smiling at the nun.

"Of course! Please!" He responds with gratitude.

David sees the little girl clinging to Frollo's leg and finds the scene adorable. He bends down to talk to her and smiles sympathetically. "Hi. I see you like Minister Frollo very much... I am also a judge like him. Did you know?" 

"You are not in black...." She says looking to him suspiciously.

"Oh... If you want I can come in uniform next time.!" Giggles "Why don't you let go of the minister's leg and come here to shake my hand?" 

"No! I want to stay here." She squeezes Frollo's leg further and he makes a face of discomfort. Surprised at the strength that a child can have.

"Oh... Didn't they teach you to share? I want his attention too..." David said no longer liking the girl that much. 

"Yes, I already share him with Miss Jessica! I will not share with anyone else." She said possessively.

David finds it strange but soon understands the girl's behavior. "Ah... understood. You like him don't you? I don't blame you..." Giggles "But I already know him before you two, so actually it's me that is sharing him." He grinned at her, the feeling of not liking her was mutual.

They both stare at each other in silence.

Frollo was looking down with hope that David could get the child out, but now he was feeling uncomfortable with the conversation for some reason.

"Ern ... That's enough David doesn't disturb her." We didn't come here for that. He says starting to walk still with the child clinging to his leg. Dragging slowly. 

"Truth..." He looks at Rose one last time and she shows him her tongue. "Ugh, Brat." He thinks as he takes a flute from his pocket.

"Who here would like to hear a fun song ?!" Several children shout excitedly following David for fun.

Frollo sighs with a headache. The screams bothered him even more.

He goes to the same place he used the last time, so he could sit. Rose climbs the minister's body until she sits on his lap. "Are you going to tell another story today?" 

"Ah ... I can... But don't you want to hear Judge David's song?" He asks, desperate to be alone.

"No! She lays on his lap and yawns. Frollo gets infected and yawns too.

One of the nuns nodded, “She has been a true angel, we are thankful she came and will be permanently staying.” She said with a bright smile as she looked at Jessica who returned the smile. 

“Thank you but your kind, I was just doing something anyone else should.” Jessica said softly,

Jessica resisted the urge to smirk at hearing the two, it was for a good cause but she knew David and he reminded her of a wesale at this moment pretending to want to help when in the end he could turn on you in a second and Claude standing there like a loyal wolf, who tries to mask a toothy smile of fangs that could cut through bone. What a hypocrite two they were. 

A smirk tugged on her lips, as she watched the two before looking up to see Claude who was clearly uncomfortable by the hole susations. Of a grown man arguing with a little girl over whos he is when he was not marrying either one who was fighting over him, that made her happy she would not lie. She would win the victory with a simple ‘I do’. She gave Claude a look that said I am sorry, knowing he did not like this. 

She watched the children run away excited after David, Jessica smiled as she watched Rose clung to his leg. 

She smiled and walked over to the two, she kneeled down to rose and siad, 

“Will you take care of him for me while I go check on the other kids?”Jessica asked, 

Rose smiled and nodded, “ Of course I will,” she said in a happy tone though her voice was full of sleepiness. This caused Jessica to smile, 

Jessica smiled and leaned up and pecked the minister on the lips, hoping that would help him bare all this that was happening. “ I will be back, “ before going down the hall wear all the sick kids were and also to find Davids dream girl. 

He watched his bride leave. Tired eyes focused on the wavering of her bottom. "Humm ..." He liked but knows he shouldn't, but he was tired of fighting already.

He looks down and sees Rose already asleep. He looks around and sees that the children were entertained with David.

" I'll just rest my eyes a little..." He thought and then slept too.

Jehan had been pulled by the boys long ago to see the insects they had caught. And saw nothing of what happened. When David started playing his silly music the kids rushed to see.

Alone he looked around for Eleanor. She was not there. He sighs watching David play the flute and do a dance that the kids clumsily tried to copy.

He laughed. Although sad he liked the children. The song was already over when a loud sound caught the attention of David, Jehan, and the children. CRASH!

Everyone looking toward the sound sees Eleanor with wide eyes staring at David.

"Ellie? Is that you?" David whispers in surprise.


	50. Chapter 50

The children were already protesting the lack of music. "Haha ha! Calm down, everybody! How about we now hear a story? Everyone going to Minister Frollo! Fast! fast!" 

All the kids in pack ran happily to where the minister was.

Jehan looked confused at the scene. "Eleanor?" He says offering a sad smile as he approaches hers.

"Jehan..." She says sad looking in his direction and then back to David. That was coming their way.

"What are you doing here?" She asks with a tone of anger.

"Ellie, I didn't know you were still here in Paris... Your father said you had gone to a convent." David said a bit confused. 

"Can someone explain to me what is going on?" Jehan said getting clearly nervous. But he was ignored.

"I was.... But they needed more help here and I volunteered. I never imagined that you would visit an orphanage. Someone like You!" She already had red eyes almost crying with rage.

"Hey! Do not say that! I like kids! Why couldn't someone like me be here ?! Come on Ellie I did it right, I paid and your family accepted." He said trying to calm her down.

"The right? It would be right to have married me after you committed! After you gave me the ring!" She was already in tears. "After you said you loved me and ripped my heart out! Played with me!" 

"No, Ellie.... please don't start all over again. I did as the law dictates. I already paid for my mistake..." He says trying to touch her but she hits his hand angrily. Slaps!

"No! You paid for my childhood! And now I am disgraced!" She said in fury.

Jehan looks at Eleanor in shock. She tells him. "That's why Jehan! I can not stay with you or any other man! You are all the same! They just want to have what they can't! And when they can! Discard!" She says in tears and runs off.

Jehan immediately throws a punch at David. "It's your fault!" The young judge dodges but is grazed in the mouth.

"Ugh! Jehan! Stop! Don't do it here in front of the children!" David says in a panic.

Jehan looks to the side and sees two boys staring at him with wide eyes. He slowly lowers his fist and whispers. "I'll kill you..." And with that he leaves the orphanage.

"Ugh.. My God." David whispers, wiping the sweat off his face. He needed to talk to Frollo. He looks for the minister but finds Jessica first. "My Lady please, was there an emergency can accompany me? We need to talk to Claude." He searches until he finds him sitting asleep. The kids were around laughing and poking him. Some girls had tied several bows in his hair.

"Pttttffff..."He resists laughter and speaks. "God if I wasn't threatened with death I could laugh a lot more at this."

Frollo, on the other hand, dreamed he was in hell and little demons poked him with small forks.

Meanwhile, Jessica, was tending to the sick kids she looked up when she heard the loud bang rolling her eyes she guessed they were playing some kind of game. 

Jessica looked up raising an eyebrow as she did, when she saw David approach. 

“Yes of course, “she said as she stood up, and went with David to find Claude, the seen made them both stop, she smiled and placed a hand over her mouth resisting to giggle as she did. 

“Awww pour Claude, “ she whispered, as the headmistress walked oh to them, causing Jessica to looked over at the headmistresses who understanding what Jessica wants without her having to say a word. She clears her throat and all the children looked up, and without saying away word she looked into the other room and the children understood getting up and leaving them alone. Jessica smiled as she picked up rose who was still sleeping carefully and handed her off to a nun who thanked Jessica quietly before leaving.

She gave a nod, and looked at the minister who was still passed out she smirked and rolled her eyes,   
“How are you still asleep?” she said with a small laugh, as she took out some of the bows she said.   
“Claude wake up.. We need you. “ She said kindly, when he did not wake up she kissed him softly, hoping that would work. Sesen clearly he slept through people touching and then giggling around him. 

“Claude, wake up. David says something has happened.” 

Frollo is startled by Jessica but soon relaxes. Relieved to be saved from his dream. He settles in his chair and speaks. "I was just resting I wasn't sleeping...." He runs his hand through his hair and feels that something was wrong. He takes a ribbon. Then another and glances at Jessica and David angrily. "What happened!?" He keeps fixing his hair while looking at them.

David smiles awkwardly. "So... hehe... Remember Ellie?" He sits beside him with his hands folded modestly on his lap.

"Hmm? Ellie?" Frollo says confused.

"Yes... Four years ago... my former bride." He says already nervous and running his hand behind the nape of his neck.

"Ah! yes... I remember. What about her?" Frollo looked impatient.

"My Ellie and Jehan's Elanor are the same person." David said, looking seriously at Frollo.

Frollo doesn't react looking at David with boredom. After a few seconds, he speaks. "Ah, I understood the situation. Are you a dead man now?"

"Yes." David nodded but was calm.

"That's a problem." said Frollo, arms folded, staring at the floor thoughtfully and calmly.

David mirrored his movements by looking at the same spot on the floor. "Yes. A problem."

Jessica smiled softly as he relaxed, sitting down on the other side of him, picking up his hat that was beside him and sat it in her lap she cleaned it off as she listen to them talk, she paused what she's doing and looked up at the two, shock clearly written on her face. 

“What do you mean with bride and four years ago?!” She said in shock, then again she kinda knew why.. The boy did like others… actives.. 

“ I mean are you engaged? and why is this engagement so long? You are both of   
‘age’ are you not? And two if you are married and you did not take your bride with you? Or at least buy her a house, or have her live with your family and go see her.. Although if you are married, why is she not living where you live? The palace has many rooms you two could of had.. I might not be from here but is not normal for a wife and her husband to stay in the same bed? I don’t understand…” Then again if Claude ever bought her a house he did not plan on living in with her she highly doubted things would go well.. He was extremely dominant and she could feel it was starting to rub off on her. 

“ I mean, Claude and I are not married and I feel like he knows where I am if not at all times its half the time, and then I normally tell him.Clearly you didn't know she was here? And not that far away from you at that.. But then again, did she not know where you work or for who? I mean Jehan looks alot like claude, and they have the same name..” Her head hurt now, she sighed and closed her eyes and placed her hand over it. She was in complete shock and disappointed in the situation. For god's sake one was General of all of Paris, and the other post to be the next, and one did not know the name and other did not know where she was. Or even Jehan did not know.. Nothing about this made sense for either side to have let this happen. 

Then she looked up at Claude and asked “ Why did you not remember the girl? He's with you a lot of the time during the day and you don't even know who she was? how ?.. this is awful, I mean the girl is broken and Jehan is devasted and now I don’t even know how we're ever going to be able to have David and Jehan around at the same time without, Jehan looking like he's going to take his head off..” She cared a lot about people and even though she did not know the girl she felt bad for her.. And she also felt bad for Claude, for now he had another thing to handle.. she never once raised her voice at either one but her tone clear was coated in a thick layer of disbelief. 

Frollo was looking at Jessica with his mouth open. He tried to talk but she kept talking. "Wait. What? No!" He looked at her trying to speak nut now he did not know where to start.

"Ahem...." David clears his throat by drawing attention to him. He looks at Jessica and speaks uneasily.

"I.. I think I better clarify the situation.... since you weren't here." He sighs slowly looking at his lap already tired from the situation.

"A few years ago when I was still studying to be a judge. I, unlike what my parents taught me, believed in the rise statutes by marriage. I was pretty stupid. Hehehe." He runs his hand through his hair, nervous about having to talk about it.

"Ellie's family has always encouraged our union. She is very beautiful, intelligent and with a strong personality..." He looks at Jessica smiling. "She looks like you in this respect my lady." He looks forward again and shrugs.

"When I met Claude I had already proposed to her and given the ring. But I realized that it would be better to focus on my career." he hesitated for a few moments staring at the floor sadly.

Frollo then looked at Jessica and continued. "She was a bride, not a wife... He broke the vows. This is possible if agreed with the bride's family the moral damages. It cost his family a small fortune but it was done. His parents believe in ..." he stops is unable to speak aloud.

"...In love." David says laughing looking down at the floor. He looks at Jessica again and speaks. "I said I didn't love her and they allowed me to give up the marriage. Ellie's parents agreed too."

"You know you were wrong to claim her before your wedding, lucky you didn't have a bastard of yours... Despite the compensation paid, women are attached to these things. I hope you learned the lesson." Frollo speaks to David in disdain.

David smiles awkwardly and looks at Jessica. "I have avoided women since then. I don't dislike them but I can't risk having children again! Haha ha! I don't know how Jehan can do it! Haha ha!"

"Ugh... Only God knows how many bastards he must have already." Frollo muttered looking at the ceiling.

"Sigh... The fact is, I heard that she fell into disgust after the marriage was canceled, and had gone to live in a convent." He rubbed his eyes tired of what was happening.

Jessica's gaze left Claudes and moved to look at David when he cleared his throat. Jessica would not lie, he actually seemed to mean that compliment. She gave a soft smile in return to that. 

She looked up at Claude and gave him a soft smile when he could not say the word love, she wonders if he ever had been able to say that word.. And a part of her wondered if he would ever love her, sometimes she felt he showed it he did, but those special moments were rare and dear to her heart. 

She smirked as Claude looked up at the ceiling if it had been any other timing she might have giggled, or kissed his cheek before telling him that if he remembers correctly he was okay with making one a few hours ago. But this was definitely not the time. 

“I did not think you disliked woman, or else you would not like me at all.”she said with which she could be wrong, she watched the two as she thought for a moment. 

Jessica's mouth opened her mouth to say something, but she pauses and thinks for a minute before looking back at the two, and saying.

“Wait so basically both families agreed and your family paid.. For taking her innocence.. Which… How do you put a price on that?.. “ she said a bit confused, and at the same that was not the point. And the life of lords and ladies was a lot more strange then she thought. 

“But still I mean Claude’s right,” Which made them both sound extremely hypocritical after what they both ‘almost’ did maybe an hour ago.. “You should not have.. But I am still honestly confused you don’t wanna be married to her, and you broke her heart so why can’t she be with Jehan now?.. I mean he is no virgin either from the way it's told.. Sooo what's stopping them from being together?.. I mean she is not a nun yet right?” she asked 

"Ern ... I didn't buy her vir.. well anything. I made a mistake and I paid as justice dictates! She said she don't wanna be with any man. Like never... Ern .." David scratched his neck nervously about what to do.

He looks at Frollo placing his hand on his chest. "Oh, Claude! Your brother is crazy! He will gonna kill me! You know he will try!" David was afraid. The look Jehan gave him was the same as Frollo had when he was hunting the gypsy. He swallows hard looking at Frollo.

Frollo looks at David seriously and knew he was right. "What happened to your face?" Frollo holds David's face analyzing the small wound in his mouth.

David turns red immediately and pushes Frollo violently against Jessica! "That? That was he already tried to get me but I deviated! hahaha! He may have strength but I have flexibility!" He said in a joke to relieve his intention. Standing he puts his hands on his hips.

"I think I'll try to talk to her... She needs to tell Jehan that it's not my fault she didn't want to be with him! She doesn't want to because she doesn't want to! UGH. My lady, why don't you come with me? Maybe she'll hear me with a woman around." He looked at Jessica with hope.

She did not like that at all.. As Justice.. He had sex with her, then dumped her that has nothing to do with justice.. Then again maybe this was his justice. Jessica gasped softly, and placed one hand behind her as Claude was pushed against her, the other hand went to support him. Looking at David only for a few seconds before looking back at Claude extremely confused at what had just happened. 

She looked away when David said my lady, 

“..If she said she doesn't want to be with a man.. What can you do?.. And she doesn't know me and you done messed up.. I have a feeling she is not going to like this.. But we can try, and you know I don’t mind helping, I just hope you are aware the odds seem to be against us on this.. as well as we should try not to stay our welcome..” she said in more of a warning to not messing up the good they had just did.

“Will you come or are you going to stay?” she asked, looking up at Claude and moving a piece of hair out of his face, but knowing this was not his seen, but she did not know if leaving him alone was a good idea either, after seeing the kids torment him. 

"Ugh, I prefer to stay here. My face will remind her of Jehan." Frollo was fixing his uniform irritated from being pushed. He gets up and puts on his hat. "I'm going to entertain the brats, you two can go. If it doesn't work out I try to talk to stupid brother. " Frollo waved his hand in disdainful air as he left.

David waited until he no longer saw Frollo to sit back in defeat in his place. "Just give me a minute...." Snif. Snif. David sat drying the tears that came out of his eyes but they wouldn't stop. He breathes slowly to try to be calmer but the tears would not stop. Sobs. Sobs. "Oh my god... my face will be swollen and ugly." He fanned himself with his delicate hand. "Sorry you have to see this my lady..." Sobs sobs. He was crying but kept his chin up. "And thank you for your intention to help... me. That's when he broke. He bends over and cover his face with his hands and cries hard.

Jessica smiled and rolled her eyes, 

“Be nice, “ she said in more of tasing tone, since he always called the kids brats. She said as she stood up, but when David sat down she raised an eyebrow. 

She looked at him, and her heart actually felt bad for him. She bit her bottom lip softly, as she looked at him before sighing she moved to where Claude had been sitting. She placed her hand on his back, in a very motherly and comforting way. 

“Don’t be silly, you would have to try really hard to be ugly, and don’t be sorry.. Your human your allowed to have emotions and show them in front of whoever. And your welcome, you have been very nice to me I can at least return the favor.” she said softly, before holding out a harcheff, “Here, 

He accepts the handkerchief gently drying under his eyes. He keeps staring at his hands bowed and embarrassed. "You are so kind... sigh... I'm glad Claude found someone like you. While me... I ... I'm a person trash!" He starts crying hard over against the handkerchief.

"I am the worst person in the world! An error! From the beginning, I am all wrong.... I am the result of a mistake and I only make mistakes. I will never be worthy to be Claude's pupil! I am so stupid! No matter how hard I try I will never get better! I can only fake that I am! I am simply horrible... disgusting person... I know I see how people look at me. sniff.... Ellie was an angel and didn't deserve what I did. I should have just told her the truth and not been lying...." He was crying in despair. "What do I do now?! I can't ruin Claude's marriage with that family issues. All court will know! Will be scandalous! I should just have said the truth to her! OH my!" He cried hard.

Seeing him like this reminds her of how Claude was when she first met him, broken.. Of course Claude never told her how he felt, not like this. It was a different kind of pain for her for him. It was like the pain you feel for a brother, cousin or even a son. Who knows they have done wrong. 

“Many think I am good for him but he's good for me, he shows me a whole different point of life I never knew and normally I would have gotten bored and would have been ready to leave when the fall came.. But with him nothing is boring, and he makes me smile more than I can ever remember. I love him dearly. One day you will find that with someone two, I am sure. “ she said softly trying to comfort him, 

“I know you don’t expect it because you're so focused on your work but it could happen. You should have your own love two one day. Whether it's now or in the next 10 years you never know what can happen. And you're not a bad person, you found a way to get the money for this place that is good. You are helping out lots of kids who need it. That is something great, you put people away that break the law, how is that bad? You do right do you not? And you cannot be a mistake Claude chose you to be his pupil did he not? And trust me the man does not make decisions lightly. If she as kind as you say I am sure she will understand. Tell her now.” She said as rubbed his back gently trying to help him. 

“Ruin our marriage? How are you going to do that? David, what are you talking about? What truth? And why can you not tell her now?” she asked as she raised an eyebrow, what did this have to do with Claude, or even the other ministers. 

Sniff. "Oh. No ... My lie is not something that will ruin your marriage. But imagine if the minister's brother murders or assaults the head judge of Paris on the eve of your marriage...would be chaos. The nobles would come only to laugh at Claude. He is not affected by these things but I bother... He would just marry you. Even being a joke for that nobles pigs. But ... every magic of his special day would be ruined and it will be my fault!" He cries so badly, he dries his face with his sleeve and stands up with a look of determination.

" But you are right! Maybe if I say now what I didn't say before. Maybe she understands me. For Claude!" He looks back at Jessica unsure. " My Lady, you have done a lot for me but if you can ...' He hesitates but speaks with courage. His face was red and wet.

"Can you go with me?" He reaches out his hand hoping she will hold it. "Maybe some of your strength will come to me. Giggles" 

She sat back, crossing her legs. As she bit her bottom lip ‘oh that would be awful, oh that would be awful for everyone.. And she hated the thought of the magic being taken away from her soon to be husband on their special day.’

Unsure of what to say she just sat beside him and rubbed his back, letting him know she was there for him. She smiled when he stood up with a look of determination on his face. 

Without hesitation she places her hand in his, “It would be my honor to do so, “ she said with a kind smile. After all, this was for the best of both Frollo brothers, and he seemed to truly need her help.


	51. Chapter 51

David feels more confident. He smiles and holding her hand they search for Eleanor. It was easy with the help of the other nuns who pitted the young novice who was crying alone in the backyard.

David sees the shrunken novice crying silently. He holds Jessica's hand even tighter and walks over to her.

"Gasp! " She is startled when she hears him approaching. " What do you want? Haven't done enough ?!" She asked no longer angry and just sad.

" Ellie ..." He tried to talk.

"Stop calling me that way!" She said angrily.

David hesitates but feels he needs to do it. He releases Jessica's hand and bends down. He raises the woman's face gently with his hand.

"Eleanor I ... I'm sorry for what I did I never meant to hurt you I did it for your sake." He said kindly

"How could this have done me good? I loved you. I gave you my heart." She said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"But I couldn't give you mine back to you. I can't give you something that already belongs to someone else." He said shyly looking at the floor.

"You? You betrayed me?" She asked in horror.

"No! Of course not. I may not be perfect but I have honor....I... I fell in love, Eleanor. My body was with you but not my heart nor my spirit." He said sadly.

"Are you with this person now? Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked shyly wiping her tears.

"I... I didn't want to have to admit it out loud...I just wanted to bury that forever. It hurts..." He said sadly.

" I'm so sorry..." She said realizing that his love was also unrequited.

He looks at her smiling. "You really are a being of pure kindness... Who should be saying, I'm sorry, is me!" Giggles

Eleanor laughs also drying her face. Knowing the truth calmed her broken heart. She was not abandoned or exchanged for whim. 

"You know, Eleanor, Jehan may not be the smartest or the most handsome guy. But he has a good heart. The blood of his family creates very devout men... Why don't you give him a chance?"

She looks at David doubtfully. "Well...indeed He treats me well.. And is nice with the kids... but I heard he's a degenerate drunk." 

"No! No.... He has changed. Changed for you... You deserve someone who will give the heart and soul to you. Worship you every second. And he is the guy who will do it. If you can't love him... which I find difficult... Giggles... You will have gained a good friend."

"But he is old..." She says still suspicious.

"Mature... Not old. Believe me, you will not regret it." He says smiling in a naughty way and winked at her. 

Giggles "Thank you, David, I needed this." She laughs. David always made her laugh. She felt better. She gets up and removes the novice's veil.

"Do not thank me... My Lady was the one who advised me of just say you that." 

"Miss Jessica. Thanks for everything." She holds Jessica's hands and kisses her. "Can I go with you? So I can talk to Jehan. I'll talk the headnun I'll be right back." She waves them both smiling as she leaves.

Sigh David sits on the floor. Exhausted. Finely removing his smiling mask getting serious. He just wanted to rest and be himself a little. He ran his hand through his hair looking at the floor.

"Do you think I did well?" He shyly asks Jessica. His face was red. Embarrassed that she heard his secret. "Ah.. Never mind I know I'm just trash. Sorry bother you." 

She stayed near David's case he needs her, she laughed softly, “of course you can dear, “ she said as Ellie took her hands in her. 

Jessica raised an eyebrow, as she smirked and rolled her eyes, at David when Ellie left. 

“You have to not be so hard on yourself, look what you did. You did good, “ she said as she sat down beside him.

“You're not bothering me, I am here aren’t I? “She said joking with him. After a few seconds, she looked at him and asked softly. 

“David, if you don’t mind me asking... I thought you said you did not date because of your work but now you say you're in love.. how can you be in love and work as much as you do?” She asked feeling she already knew who this person was, but she was unsure if she wanted to know that. 

David was like never before allowed anyone to see him. He always wanted to convey perfection, pleasantness, and beauty.

Sitting on the floor, disheveled and with a swollen face, he looks at his feet. He shrugs at Jessica's question.

"I did not plan this my lady... I just wanted to be a good judge and do something good. I was just.. sooo happy when I was chosen as Claude's pupil... Was like a dream."

Snif. He wipes his nose with his sleeve.

"For the first time, I didn't feel a waste of space. I felt that I was really good at something. That's why I decided to stick to it." He stands looking up at the sky with determination.

"I will be the best judge Paris has ever seen! My name will be marked in history!" He looks at Jessica smiling and says. "And Claude will be proud of me."

He starts to get ready to look presentable again. "When I realized I was already a slave to this feeling inside me. That makes me feel more joy than I can handle!" Giggles

"But... even if this person accepted my love and could marry me I would say no. Because I want to be a judge. The best judge... And sacrifices must be made for that."

He sighs thoughtfully and speaks. "There are people who can handle this pain and others who don't...turn mad and all love turns to hate." 

He takes Jessica's hand and puts it over his heart his hand over her hand. He whispers at her seriously. "Beware of Claude my lady, he looks strong but he is not, he is fragile.... Like crystal, It breaks easily." 

He stares at her for a few moments in silence, then smiles, his face was turning flushed as he looked at her. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen... Thank you for helping me, Jessica."

"Have you finished?" Frollo asked entering the courtyard. He looked at them suspiciously of their gestures.

David removes his hand from Jessica's and steps back. He smiles at Claude sympathetically.

"Yes. Ellie is going with us to the Palace, she's going to talk to Jehan." David said calmly.

Frollo was looking at him seriously. Didn't like to see them so close. But he trusted David. But he could not deny that he was jealous. A younger man has stamina to have a wife like Jessica. He was silent looking at both of them.

"Ern... If you don't mind I'll walk to the Palace. I need to walk a little. Breathe." David said feeling that he should get out of there as soon as possible.

Frollo doesn't take his eyes off Jessica as David quickly leaves. "So he is in infatuated..." He comments to start the talk. He was near trying to hear then but just heard some words. 

She raised an eyebrow, when he took her hand but gave a soft friendly smile. “I appreciate your words but I met Claude when he was low, and I still feel in love with him.” 

She started to feel a little uncomfortable but she tried not to show it he already felt bad why kick him when he’s down. And she knew she was not David’s ‘type’ anyways. So instead she gave him a smile as she said.

“Thank you, David, that’s very sweet of you and it was my pleasure to help.” 

Then Claude walked and David let go of her hand she moved her hand away from returning it to its spot, by her side. She could see he was a bit jealous by the look in his eyes and how he watched David with his wolf like eyes. Ones that warned he would not tolerate another male, messing with his mate. It was charming in an animalistic way. His eyes then turn to lay on her as David made his exit but Jessica did not turn to look his way instead she kept eye contact with her soon to be husband. As she did smile, as she slid her fingertips over his cheek. Greeting him she liked to do just for him.

“You could say it that way dear,. You once said David reminds you of a son.. he’s starting to remind me of one to..” she said softly hoping that would help him feel better about what he saw. She said this while she fixed the wrinkle in his shirt, straightening it. 

She then smiled a true smile as she said in a playful tone,

“There’s no child attached to you love, how did you get so lucky?” She teased referring to Rose, as she did this she bit her bottom lip softly as she looked into his eyes, she looked innocent though he knew his bride had claws she rarely showed them. 

"Hmm... I left my hat and cape with them. They are playing court.. I think. Three have already won the gallows. Chuckles" He laughs, finding funny.

But soon it gets serious again. "David is old enough to be your brother at best. He is brilliant but constantly finds himself unworthy. He needs constant reinforcement to move forward." 

Frollo runs his hand around Jessica's waist leading her back into the orphanage as he speaks. "I found him sunk in vices that kept him numb from this thought of inferiority. I worry when he gets like this. Sigh" 

The cold minister didn't say that about anybody. Even more out loud.

He stared straight ahead as he walked. "I do not regret the choices I made in life... I have always lived alone with God before him. And David makes me proud, not deformed like Quasimodo or idiot like Jehan. David is my legacy plan. I can’t count with my own offspring anymore."

Frollo pauses for a moment and looks at Jessica out of the corner of his eye. "Keep an eye on him when I'm not around."

The minister said seriously. The boy was of great importance to him. For years only the two of them lived in that Palace. But the conversation is interrupted with a shout.

"Guilty! Take the witch to the gallows!" Said one child wearing the minister's hat and cape.

Chuckles "Enough... Give me my hat I'm leaving. And witches go to pyres not to the gallows." Claude said getting into the game and taking his belongings back.

The children protested in the choir. Sad to lose the items. But the nuns were relieved that the sinister game was over.

Jessica giggles softly, “For brats they sure do like you,” she teased playfully,

With her smile on her lips, she rolled her eyes at that first statement. Age seemed so important to him but not to Jessica, to her it was just a number. Well on certain things. 

“Perhaps he is but he’s still more of a son. He still needs guidance, which is not a bad thing. Like you said he needs reinforcement to move forward. Perhaps one day he will learn that without having to be shown the way, but until then it's like a child.” She said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. 

She accepted his touch with a smile, as they walked she placed her hand on his side. Listening to him talk. 

She nodded as she said “ I understand, and I will dear.” 

She said before he told her that David was important to him, she looked up when he was interrupted and sight from where the sound came from made her laugh softly. placing her hand over lips for a moment. Unlike the nun’s she found the seen actually quite adorable. 

She help fix one side of his cape as he put it back on hocking it in place. As she heard a young boy was wearing the outfit cross his arms and sighed as he was pouting at having it took away. He said “I want to be like minister Frollo one day, then I will be in charge of the court.“ he said with a dreamy look on his face. 

This made Jessica smile, as she said. “Perhaps one day, if you do good and study real hard you can be.” she said letting the child's dream. This made the boy stop pouting and smile bright as he nodded as if agreeing to it. 

They said their goodbyes and walked outside where the Elie was waiting, with the headmistress. 

The children were not afraid of him. That was weird. They wanted to be like him, inside him a new feeling arose but he didn't know what it was feeling uncomfortable he sighs in relief at finally leaving.

Frollo looks at the young novice from the toes of her head. "So much trouble because of a tiny woman...." He thought. 

Ignorant of his hypocrisy for he had already done much worse because of another woman.

"Your parents still live in Paris, don't they? If I'm not mistaken, your family's fief breeds sheep and horses." He said seriously.

"Yes, Minister." She responds shyly looking at the floor.

"Hmm... Not a bad deal. I approve." He says banally is giving attention to the headmistress.

Eleanor seems a little relieved but was still tense to be in front of the minister.

Jessica smiled softly, as she held out her hand for the young woman to take, giving it a gentle squeeze letting her know it was okay. She knew she probably felt uncomfortable. Then again who wouldn't, in this day marriage was more set on what the two parties could bring to the table and less about love. 

Which made her think ‘but I have nothing to bring for him.. And yet he is still marrying me?’ thought made her smile but then she also could not help, but wonder why had he chosen her out of all. Though now she would not focus on that, today was not about her. It was about finding Jehan and putting him and Ellie together. 

“Thank you, we will take good care of her.” She said to the head nun who smiled and gave a nod of her head as she said, 

“I never had any doubt the soon to be Mrs. Frollo the wedding is only a month or two left I am sure I will see you before then but if I don’t you have my best wishes. Two both of you.” she said referring to Ellie as well, for who knows they might be sister one day. Jessica smiled and thanked the woman, before showing Elie to the carriage where the guard opened the door. 

“Forgive me for saying this, for it is not my place to say but I hope everything goes well for you and your brother. With those two. It seems each girl brings the one she cares for happiness. And you boys surely have not had that in a while since that tragic accident so many years ago..” She said referring to the plague. 

Jessica smiled softly, “its okay, don’t worry. Things will work out I am sure.” she said once they both were sitting with Eile across from her, and she sat in her normal place beside the minister. 

In the meantime, Esmeralda came home. Phoebus was already there and greets her with a smile. "Finally, where were you? I was already getting worried." 

Phoebus hugs Gypsy from behind in a gentle hug and kisses her cheek.

Esmeralda sighs relaxing with the affection she received. "I was at the church. But Frollo was there too." 

"Ugh!" Phoebus releases Esmeralda turning her to look into her eyes. "You won't let it go, are you? I don't want you near that man!" He says already angry.

"There's something weird Phoebus. He is visiting the orphanage and doing things..." 

She hesitated almost telling what she needed to do before, to be able to visit Clopin. 

"He is buying people without them noticing! I found out today! He himself confessed that he wants city support back! If he can do that he can turn Paris's people against my people again!" 

Esmeralda stared in anguish at Phoebus.

The former captain sighs sadly and caresses her face. "It would all work out if we left Esme..." 

She puts her hand over his and speaks. "You know that while my brother is there I can't. I need to prove Frollo is lying to everyone. The city cannot be on his side! Can not!" 

She begins to cry and Phoebus hugs her tenderly. "Hush... Do not Cry my love. The worst has gone. Everything is fine now. You are safe." He whispered calmly.

Esmeralda cried, even more, feeling safe but sad that she could not break free of her fear for the minister.

Phoebus looks at her smiling and says. "How about we go eat at that tavern you like tonight? We can drink, dance and you have some fun!" 

"Ah.. No, I'm tired." She says sadly.

"Ah! Come on, Esme... I know you want it." He says smiling gallantly.

She smiles not resisting his silly face and speaks. "Fine..." Giggles

The two kiss happily without knowing they were planning to go to the same tavern where a certain Baron was staying with his minions.

The minister finally arrives at the Palace exhausted with the day, it was already tea time but he felt that he would not have rest yet.

He was getting annoyed at how many people were coming in and out of his palace. Part of him missed living alone with God and in peace.

At the door was already Madam Ethiene eagerly twisting her apron in her hands.

"Ugh... And now what happened?" He said talking to the old lady.

"Master. The soldiers brought in Judge Jolie. They found him injured near the orphanage.

Frollo widens his eyes and speaks. "Where is he?" 

"In his bedroom. He didn't let us call a doctor." 

He looks at Jessica and speaks. "Wait with Eleanor in the music room for Jehan." 

Meanwhile, Doom taps his fingers on the table his spies saw everything to do with the minister and his growing crew. With all this information things were starting to show his weakness. If he could not get to Jessica he could get to the others, and he would move to protect them, leaving his queen vulnerable and that's when he would strike. Even if it cost her life, he would do so. He was greedy a man and he liked it his way or no way but unlike others he had patience. He would wait for the right time before he would strike his fatal wound. 

Trading off from time to time some could rest and eat one arrived early, and he glared at him causing him to almost shrink back into the shadow. 

“The gypsy has a boyfriend.. Or whatever you call him, he lives with her. Anyways their here.. Downstairs with the others. This caused Doom to smirk, a smirk that had madness written all over. 

“Why don’t you bring them here.. Tell them a friend wants to talk to them..” he glances out the window looking at the palace, ‘by tonight I will be a few more steps closer to you little bird.’

She could tell he was tried, and she understood. It had been a long day for him and he had gotten up early at that but it did not seem to be over form the look one Madam Ethine face. Eleanor was looking around in the place when Claude said something to Jessica, before he could leave she reaches for his hand before he can walk off, “don’t forget you have a medical team if need be.. And some of the most professional ones at that. “Jessica said softly so only he could hear, knowing that the young boy being hurt worried him. With that said she gave his hand a gentle comforting smile before turning to Eleanor, and letting go of his hand.

“Do you like music?” Jessica asked Eleanor as she lead her way to the music room. 

Meanwhile, after a few moments the door swings open his wolf's heads look up, but Doom raises an eyebrow as a smile appears on his face. As his new guest walk in, and the door closes behind them. 

“I thought perhaps it's time I introduce myself.. I am Doctor Doom, and it seems we have a common enemy.. Perhaps we can be helpful to one another. All I ask is for you to listen, and if you disagree you can leave and you will never see me again.. Or.. well we will get there when the time comes. So how about it Esmeralda?” 

Phoebus didn't like the Baron's face. But Esmeralda had a determined expression.

"Let's at least listen to him, Phoebus." She told him.

"Sigh... Fine, let's hear it." He agreed knowing she would hear even if he refused. At least he would be close to her to protection, if he pretended to be agreeing with that. His knightly values screamed not to approach the Baron but his heart wanted to be near Esmeralda.

Meanwhile, Frollo enters David's room. The young judge was only in his trousers sitting on his dressing table. He is wrapping medicine around his black eye when he sees the minister's reflection on the mirror, standing at the door.

" Gasp!" He looks back, surprised by the minister is there. And have not knocked the door. "Claude! Ah.. It was nothing. I am bumped into some troublemakers. They took some coins I had... I am fine." David was smiling at him holding that he was fine.

Frollo analyzed the boy's face. A black eye and a cut on the lips. He had other red marks on his body that are sure to turn purple tomorrow.

"It was Jehan?" Frollo asked calmly.

"No." David didn't hesitate. He stared at the floor without expression. Arms crossed covering his chest.

The minister approaches and puts his cold hand on his bare shoulder. "What is happening?" He asked, knew it was not true what he told.

"I'm leaving," David said closing his eyes as he felt the minister's hand on his shoulder.

"Why?" Frollo was calm looking at the boy.

"I just bother. You'll be fine with my Lady and Jehan with Ellie. I'll still see you every day you go to court but I don't want to live here anymore." David said holding back not to cry.

Frollo understood nothing. "Sigh. Why you must be so difficult. I heard what you said to Jessica. You are also infatuated by someone. That's the real reason isn't it?" Frollo was already annoyed.

David looks at him with wide eyes.

"You stay. I will not argue about that. And don't think you're gonna fool me with the story you got stolen." Frollo turns to leave when he feels the boy's arms hugging his chest.

"Ah! What is this David?" Frollo wanted to turn around to see him but was arrested.

David had his face on the minister's backs hugging him tightly. "You know I love you?" His voice muffled against the black velvet.

Frollo is startled. Uncomfortable with the subject.

"Sigh Yes I know." He says very quietly. Not knowing what David really means. 

David releases the minister who slowly looks back. The boy smiled in a way that made the minister feel awkward.

" I'll go get some sleep see you tomorrow." 

Frollo just nods and goes back down to the music room.

On the way to the living room, he sees Jehan entering the palace at his hands were injured.

Frollo rages and holds Jehan's hands. "What did you do with David? You stupid drunk!" 

"Let me go! I didn't do that he didn't want to! You think he is an angel! He just lies! He is a lying snake! That moans your name while I ravish him hard at night!" 

'Bam!' Frollo punches Jehan in the face and the two begin to fight on the floor like two cats. Etheiene screamed trying to summon the guards to separate them.

Meanwhile, Doom was smiling and said to Esmeralda. “Smart lady, thank you. I won’t waste your time. You see we both have a problem.. I need my nurse back… Jessica Rabbit the one he wants to marry.. As well the one who your brother is in prison for.. “ he cleared his throat he had been doing his research. 

“Anyway the reason I need her back is she was very skilled in her job.. And it's quite a shame to lose her when she can help so many lives. You see I just need to talk to her, alone.. And I can’t seem to do that thanks to her fiance... Now the reason this is beneficial to you is simple. He was not doing well until she showed up, yes? You see she is great at nursing things back to health and helping them turn their life around.. And I need her back.. And you need your brother back.. Well without her, “ he said picking up the queen and taping the king symbol on the chest table down. “ he falls.. “ he said with a smirk, as he put his hands together. “ So do we have a mutual understanding?”

Meanwhile, Esmeralda looked at the Baron seriously and determined. Phoebus looked bored. "What are you proposing to her? Exactly?" 

"He wants me to ruin Frollo's wedding." She says it would be without looking away from the Baron.

Phoebus looks at and to the Baron and then to Esmeralda. "This is very wrong. It doesn't matter who he is. He is fulfilling the agreement! Will you risk it all?" 

Esmeralda looks at Phoebus and says. "The day I met him he shouted for me to shut up and I screamed for justice. I will do it justice today." 

"Ugh.. You know what? I can't stay here listening to this I'll get some drinks." He says going to the bar.

Esmeralda looks at the Baron and speaks. "So.. What is your plan?" 

Meanwhile, Jessica heard Jehan words and she felt her stomach drop knowing Elie did two as they both looked at each other, but before either one could say anything there was screaming and what sounded like a fight and men running around. They both ran out, and stood beside madam Ethitheie in shock in horror. 

Tears appeared in her eyes, but then as she watched the guards try to separate the two men. Her sadness turned into anger, and it filled her body.... And the one she had been trained to be appeared. 

Before either one knew it, she was standing between them and had caught their hands, stopping them as their fist hit her palms and she closed her hand around it. “Enough!!!” She said in a tone no one hear had heard. 

“Don’t you see what you both have done! If not look around… if not for mine then for Eleanor and Etheiene.. “ She let go of their hands and looked at the guards “let them go..” she said as they looked at each other, but did as she said stepping back. 

“You know one thing that is surprising is even in another room you can hear whenever someone yells and what they say.. “ She turned and looked at Jehan “You should know, he's the reason Eleanor is here.. He talked her into it.. So he is not all bad.. “ she then looked at Claude and said, “You look at him like a son.. But he doesn't look at you like a father.. I wanted to believe what Jehan said was a lie.. But it's not.. Because he looks at you the same way I do..” She said 

“I won’t force you to believe it… Because.. This is the outcome I was afraid of..” She looked around at the mess they made.. “I suppose I was right..” She looked broken and disappointed, but she did not cower instead she looked up at Madam Ethiene and said. 

“I think it will be best for their pain level if they eat soup for the night…if they eat at all is up to them.” 

She said before looking at Claude, opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't.. Instead she closed her mouth as a tear slid down her cheek. Looking away, from both the brothers. She walked passed them, the guards moving out of her way as she went outside, into the garden. As the door shut you could hear thunder a storm was approaching. Tears slid down her cheek, as she walked out into the garden out of sight of the others, she went to the pergola Frollo had once taken her and a place she had gone when she felt she did not belong. She looked at the bench they had sat before and it seemed to cause her more pain. She sat down with her back to the door. 

"Ugh!FINE!" Frollo storms out the Palace. He grabs Snowball and quickly goes out, far from the Palace. 

Jehan cleaned his face and looked at Eleanor. "It's better this way. I do not deserve you." Jehan looks at Ethiene and speaks. "I'll get my things and leave. Sorry." He offers a smile to the sweet old lady and starts climbing the stairs.

The soldiers began to return to their positions. Ethiene was distressed looking at everyone leaving. Everything was ruining and she didn't know what to do. She looks at Eleanor and speaks.

"Sorry Miss I need to go to Miss Jessica." She quickly goes after Jessica.

Eleanor is confused looking at all with wide eyes. She is alone in the lobby. She covers her arms trying to comfort herself as she walks to the doors. She looks up the stairs and bites her lips in doubt which way to go.

Jehan was packing his bag to leave when he felt someone touch his back.

He looks back and sees Eleanor. He opens his mouth to speak but she speaks first. 

"You insisted so much that I accept you. And now you give up? Did you really hit David?" She asked, confused and hurt.

"No. I tried but the bastard is fast. I just wanted to defend your honor." He said looking to the side avoiding her eyes.

"And... David and you?" She asks hesitantly.

"I said that to annoy my brother." He said embarrassed as he packed his suitcase again.

"But it's true?" She insists.

He just shrugs in response. He didn't want to be seen as a degenerate. David used him because he looked like Claude.

"Alright... I'm already used to being loved and then discarded. I already knew this was going to happen. I shouldn't have heard him. You're right he's a lying snake." She turns away in tears.

Jehan grabs her arm and pulls her back. He hugs her and kisses her lips.

She is startled and tries to fight but slowly accepts. Her thoughts blurred.

He breaks the kiss and still holds gently to her waist. " I do not want to go... I want you. I don't wanna let you go. But I won't force you. I will accept to live forever incomplete. Because I know..."

He stops stroking the delicate face of the young woman. She closes her eyes, her breathing was fast and her face flushed.

"Because I know... that by my side you'll be forever on the side of a man who is not worth the floor where you step." He whispered.

She stared at him speechlessly as he bent to kiss her again.

"But you will make me the happiest man in the world and I will work hard to not to bother you as you make the world a more beautiful place." 

She laughs at what he says and he smiles back and then kisses her again gently.

She hugs him and for long moments they just kisses. When he breaks the kiss he kneels. He pulls the necklace off his neck and pulls out a gold ring with a pink diamond.  
(https://www.dhresource.com/600x600/f2/albu/g8/M01/D9/7F/rBVaV1yYuziAVmeaAAJH0M69p6c484.jpg) 

"Will you marry me?" He asks offering the ring with shaking hands.

"Yes." She says shyly and laughing.

He puts the ring on it and gets up. "Got you! Hahaha!" He holds her spinning her in the air!

Eleanor laughs at what he says. He acts like a child and that was something she found adorable.

Soon Jehan had changed his clothes and shaved. Looking decent, they leave the Palace together to meet her family.


	52. Chapter 52

Dooms eyes never left the gypsies, as the captain stormed out he did not need him to be part of the plan. 

“Sometimes you have to do what’s wrong to make things right..” Doom said with a grin, answering the captions statement. 

“Well, there’s two options.. I need her out of the palace.. so perhaps we when they are out together.. we separated them.. I only need a few minutes.. that will probably make him go mad.. knowing he can’t find her or.. you can pay him a visit like the one in the Church.. and let her find you.. you will break her” and she could possibly break you.. but we won’t go there he thought. 

“She will want to live but see he could stop her if we did that is my only concern.. I need her out so there is no chance of going back..” 

Meanwhile, Jessica did not look up when she heard footsteps. Her hair was down, covering part of her face. Her face was covered in tear stains, and ones still were coming out. 

“.... You know I wonder would it be less painful if I rip my own heart out now.. or should I wait until he gets back so he can do it himself?...” she whispered after a few moments, 

“You know he hates him right now.. he hates being put in place.. but I can’t stand this any more.. how can he be soo... “ she sighed and cover her face with her hands for a moment before looking back up.

“I am sorry.. I wish I was as strong as you once thought I was.” she whispered as she looked at Madam Ethiene  
just as she did more tears appeared as they did she returned her face back to look down at her knees. Hiding her face, ashamed she could not control her own tears. 

"Oh, dear child.... I'm so sorry. But he hasn't done anything new. He the young master and he was always like that. Do not cry. He'll be back calmer and everything will be fine. You will see." Etienne brushed Jessica's hand gently.

Meanwhile, Esmeralda stood up ready to leave. He visits the church every Sunday to see the bell player. So tomorrow I'll talk to him. I'll be back here to warn you when she's alone. Try to open her eyes to the monster he is.

Phoebus arrives with the drinks but she takes his arm and speaks. Let's drink at home. I am already tired.

Phoebus gives the Baron a suspicious look but leaves with her. Relieved that she was no longer interested in staying there.

Meanwhile Frollo rode his horse around town. He was angry. Everything was running out of his control suddenly. That's why he avoided being with so many people. It was always a confusion of meaningless behavior. He had no control.

"Ugh.. Damn all of them." He stops and enters a tavern.

Everyone was staring at the minister with wide eyes and the music stopped.

He picks up a bottle under the bar counter as if he already knows where to get what he wants. He puts a coin on the counter and leaves. Climbing on his horse and getting back on your track.

The day was too exhausting. He just wanted to be alone for a while, like the old days. He did not intend to return to the Palace that night.

He didn't want to face his brother, nor David, nor Ethienne, nor his soldiers, nor his young bride. "Ugh!" He takes a sip of wine looking bored to the street.

He begins to remember what he had done with Jessica. What he couldn't do. He felt old and incapable.

“That's not the only reason I upset..I.. promised him I would look out for David… but now the thought of David being anywhere around him.. Makes me sick to my stomach.. How am I to keep my word?..” Jessica whispered before looking up at madam Ethienie again, “.. I don’t want him to have to choose.. But how can I trust..” She sighed “ I just feel lost.. I don’t know what to do.. “ 

“Wait..” she said after Ethienie had finished talking, “You said he'll be back?... You mean he..” she knew that meant he was out riding and probably drinking… Like he use to when she meet him.. She whipped away a few tears, but more came. As she hoped he would be okay the last time he was out like that.. Well.. that's how they meet..

Doom smiled and bowed his head respectfully “I will do my very best.. “ he said as he watched him leave, when the door shut his smile disappeared and he rolled his eyes, rubbing his cheeks from where he had been smiling. “Let's see how useful you are…” Doom muttered under his breath. He hated smiling so much. 

He picked up his cane and stood up leaning on it, as he moved to look out the window he saw the minister, looking away before quickly looking back just then his men about tumbled over each other. One clearly out-breath. 

“He… he.. He is without her.. Apparently things are not well in paradise..” one mutter with a small chuckle.. 

He sent 3 out once again one to watch the gypsy, another to watch the minister, and the last one to watch the palace.. As he sat by the fire listening to all that has happened.. He chuckled darkly.. 

“Perfect..” doom whispered. 

Meanwhile Jessica was filled with worry with where he was.. and if he would be okay.. forgetting about everything else.. she could only think of him.. Jessica did not eat that night, she did take a bath and change clothes she stayed up most of the night but soon exhaustion came and she fell asleep, the door to her room was opened.. she laid at the end of bed. 

The next day Quasimodo rang the first bells of the day when Esmeralda was already there to visit Quasimodo.

She knew that Madellaine would only arrive later and was an opportunity for her to talk to him alone. She knew Quasimodo didn't like to involve his fiancé in these matters.

She entered the tower seeing that it was empty. “He must be in the bells…” She thought and when she thinks of to shout to warn Quasimodo that she was there she sees something she never thought to see.

The minister's long body sleeping in a pile of straw. His hat over his face.

“How did he not wake up to all this noise?” She wondered but soon noticed the empty wine bottle beside him. She for a second sorry for him but then shakes his head and comes back with determination.

She approaches the judge slowly and removes the hat from his face. The judge immediately reacts to the light that hits his face. He tries to open his eyes and see the gypsy's face upon him.

“An angel?” He blinks a few times and then realizes. “A demon!” He retracts by dragging back and away from her. “What you want?!”

“Oh, Good morning to you too! I was just seeing if you were fine... With all this noise and you were still sleeping. I thought you were dead...” She said making a worried face.

“And you really wanted that, didn't you?” He said through his teeth looking at her  
carefully suspecting she might attack him.

“Ugh! Why do you always have to be like this? You set fire to me alive! Tried to kill me just because I didn't want to lie with you and yet I'm here trying to be kind to you. Because I have hope you are not the monster you prove to be! Because I don’t understand how someone like you could have raised someone as good as Quasimodo!” She said quickly in stress looking at him annoyed.

Frollo looked at her with his mouth open. Again a woman was talking hysterically with him.

“You don't do it out of kindness. It is cleverness. Want something with it.” He says  
getting serious again and looking at her with suspicion.

“Sigh... You know, Frollo…I mean… your honor...” She says calmer and kneeling and then sitting on the floor beside him. “I'm sick of it…. You seem to have changed and want to be a better person. Once again I tell you that things could have happened differently if you had acted more kindly.” She smiles gently at him.

Frollo swallows hard looking at the angelic smile.

“You know, I'm still surprised that you have a bride… since you don't know treat how to treat a woman right.” She says laughing at him in a way that left him embarrassed.

“Ugh..” He sits watching that she was not aggressive and said. “I know how to treat a lady...But you are not one.”

“Really know? So why are you here? Stinking of cheap wine?” She asks eyebrow arched at him.

Frollo fills his chest to answer but then gives up turning his face to don't look at her. He remembers Jessica's face crying and feels his chest hurt. “I did nothing. I am not guilty.” He responds muttering.

Esmeralda wrinkles her nose for a second in disgust. He is a hypocrite who believes he is innocent of his own mistakes. She thought but soon after she returned to wear the mask happy and nice.

“I'm sure... yes. Women are anyway we are unstable. We are confused because we have too many feelings.” She says with hooded eyes and velvety voice. She moved her shoulders making the strap of her shirt go down even further.

He immediately looks at the exposed skin feeling his mouth salivate. He looks at her still scared of what was going on. “At least you are aware of your nature…. One hour spitting on me another worried time if I died.”

“sigh I told you I only did that because you were rude and cruel. You have to try to be kinder and maybe you can get what you want.” She leaned closer to him and slid her hand over his uniform.

“I always wanted to touch that velvet. It is so soft. she whispered to him with a smile.”

He was already breathing hard, paralyzed by what she was doing. “I thought you would prefer another type of uniform, perhaps of a captain.” He says acidly.

She looks at him with innocent eyes. “Ah? No... That armor is hard and cold. I prefer something softer….” She gets even closer to him face to face. “... and warmer.”

He whined with her face so close. He wanted so much her in the past. He wanted her like the last thing he could do in life. It was consuming him from the inside out. The night he broke into her house and tried to have her by force. He did not succeed he hesitated. He hated to see her crying her screaming.

Esmeralda touched his face lightly and says. “Seeing you so changed makes me rethink some things…” She runs her hand through his hair and he closes his eyes. It was a feeling he loved. Have his hair caressed.

Esmeralda looks at the minister's surrendered face. She feels bad for a second, biting her lips. What was this feeling inside her? Pity? “He looks so fragile…” She thought.

“Giggles do you like it? Why don't you lie down and get some rest.” She says pushing him to the background. Drunk by the sensations he slowly gives in and lies down seeing that the gypsy was upon him.

Meanwhile, in the palace, David wakes up feeling the pains he knew he would feel in his body. “Ugh Shit”. He complains to himself as he gets ready to start the day. He uses a cosmetic cream for his face below his eye, thankfully it wasn't too bad and his eyeball wasn't bad.

The maids kindly passed on the gossip of what happened. He feels his stomach clench just thinking about what Claude might be thinking of him. But was glad Jehan was with Ellie.

Arriving at breakfast he looks at Jessica and her parents at the table. “Claude still not awake?” He asks awkwardly avoiding eye contact but trying to be pleasant.

A butler whispers. “No, sir. The master hasn't come back after he left yesterday.”

He looks at Jessica ashamed to be there. He keeps his head down and talks. “I'm so sorry. Do you want me to go get him?”

Jessica awoke sitting up, she rubs her eyes and then the memories of what happened appeared in her head, and she stood up to see if Claude had returned. He hadn't.. But she had hope he was somewhere else. She then changed into the dress she had when she arrived.. She put her hair up.. This time it was not for Claude.. It was because she did not want it in her face, for then it would remind her of him.. Was the ring.. 

She asked aires if there had been any sign, or had he been injured.. Anything.. And he said they had found nothing.. It was good and bad news.. Good he was not dead.. Not yet.. Bad. Nowhere to be found… so where was he.. And with who.. She did not want to go there.. But after last night.. She did not know what else to do.. Her heart ached… She did not say anything, nor did she eat or drink. She did not help, nor did she work. She sat there looking out the window.. She did not say anything, though many tried. She was like a statue.. Shutting down.. She let out a sigh after Davids words, she finely looked at him. Her eyes showed the pain she felt, 

“What's the point?.. I want to know if he's okay.. yes.. But.. If he wanted to be here, with me.. he would be.. And as you can see he’s not…” she said huff, as if a funny thought appeared in her head, though her face did not show it. 

“But as you can see my feelings don’t matter..”She said and with that she stood up, and walked out of the dining hall. she started to walk out when she said “Maybe yours will…” 

David looked sadly at Jessica. Feeling even more embarrassed to be there.

" He must probably be somewhere punching trees or cleaning stables. After he wastes his energy he will come back." 

He speaks toward her without knowing if she hears him or not. He gets up and goes to her. He touches her shoulder hesitantly. Just enough to turn her toward him and then let her go. 

He felt that people were disgusted with him and so preferred not to touch them. 

"Please... I have no courage. But I have an idea where he might be. Please, Jessica, don't leave him alone. You saw what he does to himself when he is alone. I was with him when he hunted the gypsy and you saw how it turned out. I make no difference in his life. You do... Please don't let him stay that way again. Come with me." David stared at her with his eyes already filling with water his hands clasped on his heart. As if trying to hide it. 

‘His horse is gone… and punching trees all night.. I highly doubt that..’ She thought to her self, but she did not turn around until she felt Davids hands force her to, though it was gentle. She felt like she could crawl out of her own skin, but then she saw his face good. 

“David.. I.. “ 

She paused as she looked up, noticing the chef and Madam Ethinie appeared, and soldiers and others. Looked at David and then others appeared, they all had the same look in their eyes... of being lost in their eyes.. They were the last ones that stuck around.. And her heart broke for them.. for ALL of them. With a soft sigh she gave a nod of her head.. Though she hurt.. How could she put her own feelings before them. 

“Lead the way.”

"Yess!" Giggles He laughs glad she accepted. He hugs her but releases quickly. "Ah! Sorry! Ahem... Sorry. Come on." He said as leading the way to the bell tower.

David leads the way and they quickly go to church with Frollo's carriage. In the silence of the carriage David stared at the ground and at Jessica shyly. "When I went to sleep I thought that everything was fine. I thought I had done well. I don't know what went wrong."

Her eyes widen at suddenly being hugged, but it was short-lived.. she raised an eyebrow when he let her go. Unsure of what to say. 

She sighed and rubbed her face.. At his words. 

“David.. You did right.. And I know you can’t control who you love.. But… I don’t know how to feel.. At one point.. I like you.. As a son. “ She said as she looked at him, “ and it's not like I did not have a feeling.. You had feelings for him.. I mean you threw up when you meet me.. But.. I just.. I don’t know how I am supposing to feel about it… now that I know the truth..“

Jessica got a bad feeling as they started up the steps, then she saw a shadow appear out of the shadows.. One she knew well, she stopped, ad she raised an eyebrow, 

“I would not go in there little bird.. “Doom said as he appeared. 

“Doom… What are you doing here?.. What have you done..” She said as she glared at him he just smirked, and stepped aside so she could step in, his minions in grins in the shadows, 

“Go ahead little bird, but don’t say I did not warn you..” He said with a smirk, as he winked at her. 

She felt every emotion but happiness run through her in that moment.. Following behind David, she bit her lip softly.. Dooms words running through her head.. She placed her hand over her heart.. She was not sure how much more her heart could take of this.. She looked up at David.. 

David steps in front of Jessica to defend her. "Get out of here Satan's apparatus! Nhac! Nhac!" David showed his teeth biting the air as if he threatened to bite him. "How did you not catch fire coming in here? Come on, my lady..." David led Jessica up the tower. He looks back after Jessica climbs. Facing the baron. "Strange man. Weird. Ugly! Hmm!" He shows his tongue and climbs the stairs quickly with Jessica.

Doom glared at David, his fun being cut out.. But as Jessica watched him it was the closest she came to smiling.. How he handles Doom. It was charming in his own way, a cute charming.. but soon her happiness was gone.. 

Meanwhile, Esmeralda was leaning over the minute she had agreed to lie down. He closes his eyes and speaks. "Can I ask you a question?"

Esmeralda runs out of action. She realizes that he was just allowing her to do whatever she wanted with him. He did not react. She feels bad and gives up what she was going to do. She sits beside him already understanding that she would not get anything from this half-drunk judge.

"Yeah.. I think, yes. Since I'm already here! She says putting the strap of her dress back in place. It was strange he was just lying there. Defeated.

Frollo stared at the ceiling thinking. She was the only one who he didn't care what she would think of him. "Do you love your captain?"

Esmeralda opens her mouth in surprise but responds calmly. "Why are you asking that?"

"How do you know you love someone? How are you sure? Can you love more than one person?" He stared at the ceiling as his eyes moved. As if looking for answers.

Esmeralda hugs her legs and rests her head on her knees looking at him. "Sigh... This is hard. You will just feel good when you are near and bad when far when you love someone."

"Yesterday I found out that someone loves me. And then I realized that there is one more. Then another one... So why don't you?" He turns his head to look at her in a confused but childlike way.

Esmeralda looks at him not knowing what to answer. "Well...You only showed me things to hate you...." She whispered. She takes his hat and bends to put the hat on him. "Maybe if you showed me what you showed these people.... Maybe I may stop to hate you so much."

Frollo looked at her mesmerized. Esmeralda stared at him thinking she hadn't noticed his eyes were blue.

At that moment, David and Jessica arrive at the tower and come Frollo lying down and the gypsy leaning over him with his hat in her hand. Covering both faces so that David and Jessica couldn't see what they were doing.

David widens his eyes and in the same second goes to the gypsy.

Frollo is startled and quickly sits his eyes locked on Jessica. David walks past him and holds the gypsy's hair in both hands.

"Get away from him, you witch!" He screams.

Esmeralda shouts back with the pain and holds it in his hair as well. He screams and the two begin to roll in the dry straw. Frollo looks at the terrifying scene and then at Jessica.

She gasped at David’s sudden moments, then she saw who he was wrestling to the ground.. and her heart broke when she saw Claude.. he looked a mess and then there was the bottle.. it was too much.. she placed her hands over her mouth.. that look… of being caught written all over his face… her tears appeared again.. though this time.. she was broken, and defeated.. She looked away, as if to think of something to say.. When she looked back at him she could not even talk, her lip quivered so she bites her bottom softly.. As she shook her head, as if to give up as she turned to walk down the steps.. She felt ashamed.. Worthless.. And useless. She was their hope.. And she thought he did not want her now.. Why would he.. He had her.. She looked down, she never did that.. she broken.. 

As Jessica, went down the stairs. a small weasel-like giggle could be heard from where the bells were. A perfect hiding spot. Jumping down from the spot, in front of the two that were fighting, causing all 3 to look up at him. He smirked, it was one of Dooms minions. 

“Well played Gypsy.. we could not have done it without you...” He said as he tossed a coin “Doom sends his regards..” at her feet like she was a whore paying for her services, he tipped his hat at Claude and with that he chuckled as he went down a different set of steps so Jessica did not hear. It all had been a trap.. And it worked.. Now to tell the boss that Jessica should be out any minute. 

She did not want to face Doom or anyone.. she wanted to run.. but to where.. she could not stay here.. she could not ask but she saw the bottle his hat was missing and his hair messy.. and that look… like he had been caught.. it broke her.. Physically and mentally.. She looked around.. Trying to find a way out.. But everywhere.. Just would bring more pain.. 

"My lady waits!" Jehan shouted and looked at Frollo. "You have crossed the line this time!" Slaps! David slaps Frollo in the face.

The slap was weak, nor did it make his face red. But Claude turned his face in shock. Gasp!

David runs down the stairs after Jessica. Holding her at the bottom of the stairs. "Where are you going like this? Please I know he's not perfect but you knew that before you start all that!" He sighs trying to be more calm. "No more talking. Do not say anything. Only Think. Yea?" He was smiling at Jessica with a sad smile trying to encourage her. His hair was all messy and red with scratches from Esmeralda's nails. "Let's go to the palace now... you can stay in my room Claude doesn't have the key and you can be alone I won't let anyone bother you. Please. Please. Don't leave us." He begged to look at her with despair.

Esmeralda looked at everything very confused. What was that? Was the boy his lover too? She didn't know what to think. But as soon as the coin is thrown toward her, she fills with hatred. She gets up crying and starts to run away. 

Frollo does nothing but just watched in shock. Was he defeated again?

A red shadow begins to approach him. Then another one ... and other. He covers his ears with his hands, the voices wounded his ears him.

“Master!” Quasimodo said taking his hands from Frollo's ears and looking at him confused. Blood dripped from his forehead.

“I was attacked what happened!? Are you alright?” The hunchback was confused and lost.

Frollo slowly sits on the floor staring at the wood without reaction.

Jessica, looked at David.. 

“Get me out of here….” She whispered.. 

“Yes, my lady.” He says taking her to the carriage.

Frollo watched from the tower balcony as the carriage left. His face was unreadable.

“Master?” Quasimodo said confused.

“I don't have time to explain to you now.” Frollo says with his monotone tone. Calmly and slowly takes his hat he puts on his head.

Quasimodo feels the room was cold. He swallows hard looking at the minister emanating a killer aurea.

The minister smiles and speaks. “If you don't feel well later... look for me in the palace I have soldiers who are training to be able to take care of injuries. Oh, can I make you a favor?”

Quasimodo was pale, shaking with his sinister smile. Gulp “Y...yes.. Master?”

“Could you make some toys for the orphanage kids? Do something special for a small girl. I don't remember the age but she is that size.” He shows with his hand the height that Rose hits his leg.

“Ah... Yes. I can do. It will be a pleasure.” Quasimodo said trembling.

“Thank you.” He slowly walks away. The red silk swayed in the air like a snake.

“Did he say thanks? To me?” Quasimodo starred in frightening fear of what his master was capable of.

Frollo arrives at the palace shortly after David and Jessica. He puts his horse in the stable calmly and without haste. Humming the song as he walked threw the palace. Where he goes to take a bath, shaved and goes back to his work as if nothing happened.

Jessica sat beside David.. Looking at the place where Frollo normally sat.. 

“He once said he would never trade... me for her… that I was good to him… I trusted that… “ she whispered softly, as she slid her hands over her shoulder, before sighing and looking away. She went up to her room and handed, David a bottle of medicine, and some cream. 

“That will help with the pain.. And the cream is for your cuts.. So they don’t scar..” she whispered softly.. Before looking up at him, 

“Thank you for taking care of me.. ” she said with a sad smile, before going over to the sofa in her room sitting down she rubbed her face. She did not want to lay in her bed… no…. Not there.. She took her shoes off.. She laid her head down on the pillow, with her back towards the open door and David.. She needed to think.. 

Finally, dinner time comes and Frollo goes to the bedroom door where he knew she was and knocked on the door. Immediately David opens the door looking at Frollo with a look of boredom.

“Ugh. David Enough of this childishness. I want everyone at the dinner table.” Frollo said calmly.

“I wanted a lot of things too.” Said David looking Frollo seriously in the eyes.

“Sigh... I did nothing with the gypsy. I was in church for God's sake! I refuse to have to prove my innocence. Either way, this will be resolved soon... If you and Jessica join me at dinner you will know that too. Sigh, I will not force you. I'm hungry.” Frollo says with disdain walking away to the dining room.

David bites his lips, finding the minister's contemptuous face still very charming. Still after all. “Damn why do I have to be like this?” He thought closing the door. He approaches Jessica and speaks.

“You go there? He looks calm. I think he wants to talk.”

Jessica told David he did not have to stay but he did, she appreciated it. 

“You need to eat evolution.. And I suppose so should I... “ She said as she sat up, 

“Besides at least, he came himself..” She said with a sarcastic tone of voice, she sighed softly. “Ugh… Let's see what he has to say..” her hair was down, and it was wavy.. She slid her fingers through it, slightly nervous of how this would go. They go down to dinner, she did not say anything nor did she greeted him with a smile, in fact she did not greet him at all. 

Frollo is shocked by the coldness being treated. Even David wasn't looking at him. He opens his mouth to start an argument but closes it. He smiles alone as if he's finding it funny.

A soldier appears. "Sir! Sorry for the bother but the gypsy... The clown is not in his cell."

Frollo shows no reaction and continues to eat calmly. "I know. I let him go. I forgot to warn you. Don't catch him in the street if you see him."

The soldier is confused but just nods and leaves.

Frollo ate and declined the wine when the butler was about to fill the glass. "I want water." He said covering the glass with his hand and then continued eating.

David drops the cutlery looking at Frollo as if he doesn't know him.

"Ugh, Stop looking at me like that. You know he can't go far with that knee." Frollo commented and wiped his mouth with a napkin. He drinks generous glasses of water and smiles.

"So, I heard that Jehan got engaged with the novice. I can't believe I lived to see that. I have to go to her house after dinner to talk with her family and he still has to apologize for hitting you."

David drinks his wine and looks at Frollo with shame. "I already said it wasn't him."

Frollo ignores and looking at Jessica, seeing she was downcast. "Do you need to be like this? There is no reason.... Sigh. You know what, I lost my appetite." He takes the napkin from his lap and tosses it on the plate. "You both should just trust me."

He leaves for the music room. It was him alone again. It was him against everyone again but this time he had also lost David. He sits at the piano looking at the ivory keys. He raises a hand slowly typing the keys.

David hears the sound of the piano playing as he ate in silence looking at Jessica between one fork and another.

Meanwhile, Esmeralda whimpers into the captain's arms without ceasing.

“Calm down dear…. Do you need to at least explain to me what happened! How can I help you? Oh, my love. Calm. Calm. Hush…” He said rocking her on bed.

Suddenly someone knocks on her door. She is startled looking afraid at the door.

Phoebus wonders at her reaction and picks up his sword. He slowly opens the door and smiles. He looks at Esmeralda and speaks. “I think you have a visitor.” He opens the door completely showing that it was Clopin who was there.

Esmeralda leaps around hugging her brother tightly. They laughed happily.” But how? When?! No, no answer. We do not have time! We have to go!” She tries to run to pack her things but Clopin grabs her arm.

“It is better to sit down. We need to talk.” He tells her seriously, making her calm down and sit down.


	53. Chapter 53

She ate some while he talked with David. ‘He let him go… why…. Do I even wanna know why... ‘ she thought to herself… When she felt his gaze upon her, but she did not look up until he stood up and walked away. She bit her bottom lip softly. She heard the piano and looked up at David. She hated this, and she did not want it to last any longer.. The only way to stop this feeling.. Was to talk to him.. Laid her napkin on the table, and stood up. 

“Excuse me,” she said softly, to David and her dads. 

Jessica stood up, and went to the music room she stood in the doorway for a moment, listening to him before walking over and sitting down beside him. She waited for him to stop playing before looking up at him.

“I stayed up all night last night worried.. Something had happened when you never came back.. Then to see you were with her… Hurt…”She said softly before looking back down at the piano keys. 

“Remember yesterday morning, when I missed breakfast to help someone, and you felt that feeling… That's how I feel..” She said softly before looking back up at him, 

Frollo slipped a calm hand over the keys. I wasn't playing anything specific.

“I wanted to be alone. But now I see that I cannot avoid the mistakes of my past. They always come back to haunt me….. sigh. The ghosts of my voice always come to haunt me when I'm alone. I will not make this mistake again.” He muttered looking at the keys. His eyes were blank and he seemed to be in deep thought.

She raised an eyebrow as she looked up at him examining his face she slid her fingers over his cheek turning his face to face her. As she eyes looked into his eyes,

“Claude.. What do you mean by this mistake?..” she asked softly.   
He holds his hand over his face and breathes deeply over her skin. His closed tight. He looks at her calmly and talks. “You will see, soon. It's not like you would believe it.” He releases her hand and looks back at the keys. “After all I'm just a traitorous liar….” He starts to play a sad melody.

She looked up at him, her shoulders relaxed as she did in his touch.. “Try me.. “ she whispered softly as he let go over her hand she slid it down his shoulder and sighed softly, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Your not a liar or a traders.. you.. Just don’t like to tell everything.. Or if anything…” she said softly as she turned her head to watch him play, 

“And that's hard.. Because when you love someone you worry about them, and you want to know what their thinking.. If their happy or not.. And yes these things can be shown through touch or.. “ she played the same piece he had just played but on a higher and happier side. “Or gesture..but sometimes words are better..”

He looks at her calmly. “Sigh You women like to talk, don't you? Tsk….” He scratched his head trying to think.

“I know it pleases people generally... But I'm tired of being pleasant.” He complains looking to the side. “I will solve all my problems in one blow!” He said staring at the ceiling with determination. But then he looks at the keys again. “At least almost all my problems. I don't know what to do with David. Did you see what he did to the gypsy ?!” He looked at Jessica with wide eyes.

He acted as if he was buying time.

“Yeah we do actually, we can be needy.” she said the last part a bit sarcastic though it could be the truth. She bit her bottom lip softly as he looked so determined. 

She giggled a little darkly, at what he said and then but covered her mouth as her eyes widen. Looking up at him her cheeks turned red. As if shocked that she laughed at that but looking up at him she giggled again at seeing his shocked face. 

“Yeah.. I mean.. It was shocking.. I did not know he could fight.. But it was.. “ she paused as she smirked at the thought, and shrugged her shoulders. “a pleasant sight, though I think.. Seeing doom in as much pain as he caused.. Would be better.” she said as she trailed off looking away, before looking back up at him. 

He looks at her silently and then changes the subject. “Did you know Rose's brother was adopted?”

“Really?! “She said with a smile, happy he had gotten a home, “I wonder by who?.. I hope he gets a good home. Though I am sad for Rose I am sure she is sad, perhaps soon she will find a good home one day too.” she said trying to be hopeful.   
"She thinks he'll be back and the family will adopt her too. But they will not. They just wanted a boy. An heir. " He said thoughtfully.

“You never know, they just might.” She paused “How do you know this, you went there?” She asked with a smile, “One day I hope to give you one,” She said softly, as she noticed he was in thought. 

“But I am getting ahead of myself huh?.. We still have a few months left.” she said as she slid her fingers, through her hair, knowing she probably just made him very uncomfortable. 

"Two months." He says quietly he gets up. He stands uncomfortably close in front of her. His body touching hers and he looked down to meet her eyes.

"That Doom used the Gypsies to hit me. He made a serious mistake. I want you to bring him here to me." He raises his hand looking ominously into her eyes.

Sliding his hand down her cheek to her neck, sliding down her clothes feeling the softness of the fabric of the high-necked dress she wore.

"You will go to him, making him think he has won. And then bring him here." He slides his hand over her waist. Pressing her body against his.

He bends to kiss her. "I was just asking her something... That scene was hysterical and unnecessary." He whispers with his deep voice, talking again about what she thinks she saw on the belltower. He kisses the corner of her mouth sliding down her cheek to her ear. Whispering even lower. "Do you believe me? Right, my beau?" He kisses her skin near her ear. Breathing the scent she had.

“Yeah just two more, “ she said with a soft smile on her lips at the thought, it would be beautiful she thought, not noticing he had gotten up at first until he stood in front of her. she raised an eyebrow 

“He knows.. You're my weakness.. And he used that..” she sighed softly, sad she had fallen for his plan but she tilted her head slightly, when she noticed the look in his eyes. She bit her bottom lip softly as she held back a moan as she felt his hand slid down her body. But she could not help but moan at feeling him press against her. 

“I will on one countion..” She whispered as she looked into his eyes, “Make him pay for all the damage he did..” His voice was enough to send a wave of pleasure through her body, that pooled between her legs. 

She slid her fingers into his hair as she did, she moved her head back, to look into his eyes. “I do, I believe you my dear..” she whispered as she slid her leg up against his, giving him more access, as she kissed his neck. “But I still don’t like her or trust her.” she kissed up his neck, to his lips. “ I don’t know what it is about you.. But I want every woman and man, to know you are my soon to be husband.. “ she said as she slid her fingers in his hair, as her hips rubbed up against his. “ and that I am yours and you are mine..” she whispered softly as she kissed his lips again.

Frollo could still feel the ghosts of his voice whispering in his ears.

It was far better to hear a woman moaning at his touch than screaming with it.

It was nice to be near the gypsy, nor was she screaming or cursing him. But he just didn't feel the urge, which blind his actions, to grab her and to make her pay for what she did to him. It just wasn't funny anymore. He had lost interest.

But the hooded figures always reminded him of his guilt. He relieved himself by flogging. Correcting himself. Getting stronger. He wanted so badly to touch Jessica. But it was as if he was tied up, he couldn't.

He asked if she believed his innocence. He was pleased to see that she believed. She was good to him, useful and he easily bent at his demands. He just had to smile and speak softly and she would happily obey. 

He found it fun, to have that kind of power he had but had never used before. But it's getting harder every day near Jessica to use it on her. He did not want...

Not wanted what? Frollo broke the kiss looking into her eyes. He would caress her face looking in contemplation. She was so beautiful. His hands shook whenever he touched her. But he did not want to... Not wanted what?

He was frowning at her in anguish. And then he remember her crying. He remembers her yelling at him for beating Jehan. Remember her face red and wet. A needle pierces his chest.

"Ugh.." He steps back and talks. "Hit me." 

Her eyes opened when he broke the kiss, as a soft moan of protest escaped her lips. But her own needs were stopped when she saw his face. He looked like he was in pain.. 

“Claude..” she started to say but he stepped back, she tilted her head up at him, looking into his eyes. 

“What? No.. Why do you want me to hit you? I don’t want to hurt you.” She said confusion and worry in her voice. 

"Just hit me god damn it! Slap my face!" He shouted angry.

She crossed her arms, “No.” 

He relaxes and smiles at her. You are just adorable don't you?" Chuckles. He brush her face with the back of his hand. "I just need that now…. Just do it, my beau. You are not gonna hurt me. With that small little hand of yours. Don't make me beg." He bends to kiss her. 

She raised an eyebrow completely confused, as she looked up at him. Looking into his eyes, as he slides his fingertips over her cheek, she bit her bottom lip softly as she thought. 

“But if I do.. I will feel awful...” she whispered before their lips touched, with a soft sigh she looked and back up at him and sighed, “remeber.. You asked for it.” and with that she slapped him across the face, though unlike Davids slap Jessica did leave a slight red mark. She did not like it though, she felt bad for doing it. 

He will turn his face on impact. But start to laugh. "Hahaha!" A rare happy laugh comes out of him. He looks at her still smiling. "Just that?" chuckles. "Where is your thirst for justice?"

She tilted her head, “You want me to hurt you?..” she asked in almost a whispering tone, he was happy.. Truly happy.. Part of her felt she should be scared.. And the other part found this side of him.. interesting.. A connor of her mouth raised into a smirk. As she walked around him, as if she was circling her prey. 

“Justice for what?.. “ she asked as she stops in front of him again, before slapping him again. Though this time when he look back she held his chin. as she looked into his eyes, “You like it when I hurt you?.. Would you like it if I bite you….. Or clawed you?.. As I tugged on your hair.. Or do you just enjoy my hand against your cheek?” She asked curiously. 

Frollo tilts his face as he looks at her with a half smile. "Don't you feel the satisfaction of having justice? I do. I have this pleasure inside me since I was a little boy with black hair." He starts getting close to her. "I made you cry and you have that right." Chuckles "But you're always too worried about pleasing me, aren't you?"

He raises his hand caressing her face as he smiles. A warm feeling emanated from his chest and made him want to smile. He flashed his white smile at her as he was getting near her.

He narrows his eyes smiling through them as well.

He holds Jessica by the waist and with a quick movement puts her over the piano. "Well... Since you want so much to know what I want...." He begins to open the front buttons of her dress looking into her eyes with his face very close to hers. "... and do what I want. I will tell you." He touched his nose on hers and just brushed his lips on hers. Then whispered against her lips.

"I will give an order. I you're forbidden to make any sound for the next minutes. We do not want to draw attention. These doors have no lock after all." 

Her dress was open and he fills his hand with her breast as he begins to kiss her lips. He used his other hand to prop her head back and fully kissed her. 

She was not entirely sure what she felt was just.. It made the heat between her legs grow.. And she knew that had nothing to do with justice. She giggled as she looked up at him, and whispered “I like to pleasing you..” she whispered as she leaned into his touch, she felt her heart swell at this at seeing him smile, as he got closer.. As he touched her… 

She gasped at being placed on the piano suddenly, but it soon turned into a soft giggle as she looked up at him. She bites her bottom lip, letting it slid out from between her teeth as she looked into his eyes as she slid her leg up against his wrapping her legs around his waist, causing him to press against her even more. She gave a soft moan of protest as he brushed his lips against hers, teasing her, but she did enjoy how close he was. He normally did not like his nose touched so she would enjoy this. 

She slid her hands up his chest, and to his shoulders. Her movements stopped and mouth opened slightly before in just a few seconds her lips perked into a smirk, you could tell she was curious about what he had planned. She gave a small nod of her head as if agreeing with his demands. One of her hands slid up the back of his neck and into his hair as she returned the kiss. She loved feeling his uniform on her bare skin but she also enjoyed feeling his skin upon hers. Her other hand tugged at his shirt to give him the hint she wanted it off. 

He kissed her slowly as his hand slid under her skirts.

It was an incredible feeling to have so much power in his hands. He just wanted to forget. Forget that the perfect legacy he had imagined for David is not so perfect, to forget that he has a hunchback who calls him master, to forget the nightmares he has with the gypsy that ruined his life and the salvation of his soul. To forget her screams. To forget his nightmares of falling into a cliff of fire.

He puts his hand over Jessica's center rubbing his thumb up and down her slit. He hissed feeling that he was ready. He sinks into these sensations. He could fell her youth and her vitality in his hand.

It was like fertile land waiting to have cultivated and bear fruit.

His mouth watered as he massaged it slowly. He broke the kiss and goes to his favorite spot on her neck. Where he licking long and animalistic strokes, tasting her skin. "Damn.." he whispered very low and stepped back. He uses both hands to quickly push down her underwear. He breaths on the clothes and looked at her with hooded eyes.

"Keping holding that angelic voice my, beau." He says smiling as he took her from the piano and placed her on his lap, as he sat on the piano's bench.

With her back his chest and his throbbing on her button. He starts again touching her now freely without the barrier of her underpants.

His trembling fingers slipped on her wet silky folds. Moving two fingers out her entrance as if playing the piano. He hissed aroused as his face was rested on her shoulder. His other hand opening and closing around her breast, squeezing harder as he was getting deeper and deeper on his lust.

He rises his face to whisper in her ear. "You are doing great... Now be still and open your legs wider to me." His member pulsed on her bottom and while he waited her obey he pinched her pink nipple.

She kissed him back nibbling at his bottom lip every now and then as their tongues slid in out of each other’s mouth, her fingers buried in his hair, feeling his fingers she opened her legs knowing exactly where they were going.

When he broke the kisses it was hard to moan at the sensation he created at her neck. Her hips bucked against his fingers as he slid in her eyes rolled back and she arched her back automatically allowing him all the across to do with as he pleased. Him licking her made her toes cruel. It was something about being in his hands that turned her on more. Know he could do whatever he wanted.. for he had the power.. 

She slid her hand in her hair, as she tried to catch her breath, looking up at the ceiling for a moment as he took her underwear off. When she glanced down she could not help but smirk at him as he stared at her with that look in his eyes and her underwear in his hand as he held it up to his face smelling it, like it was some flower. She smiled breathless up at him as he spoke, not really about his words but seeing the look upon his face as he stood above her made her smile. She let him move her, as she closed her eyes at the feeling of being completely free, of all cloth on her body the only thing that was on her was his hands and body.. his hands freely touching and exploring, as his member was pressed against her. 

A small gasp escaped her lips, feeling his fingers touched her again. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to hold back her moan as he pinched her nipple. Her eyes opening at hearing him whisper. She did as he commanded, opening her legs for him, which it only made it easier for her to rub against his cock that was now hard as a rock and begging to be released as it pressed against her. 

"Good girl..." He whispered as he inserted his middle finger on her. His finger was tight in the small space he passed. Frollo swallows all the water that has accumulated in his mouth and speaks in her ear.

"See how good I am? I am not the monster we all spread. I could just have you at once and end this torture. But look how I sacrifice myself for your good." He then places the ring finger along with the middle finger inside it.

"I'm patient." He moans softly and low. "That way you'll have room for me on our wedding night." Chuckles. He licks her neck with a long stroke as he slipped inside and out of her. His palm hitting Jessica's sensitive little pink button.

"Ugh... Ah.. God." He lost his words feeling his control going away. He rested his forehead on her shoulder as silently worked on her body. His other hand stopped massaging her breasts and was just holding hard still.

In the silently and now hot room the only sounds were of his hard breath and wet sounds of his busy hand.

She placed her hands on his thighs as if to hold balance or perhaps she just wants to make sure he was not going to move. Her chest moved up and down as she breathes, listening to his words, causing her to smile. Then her mouth opened to form an O as she arched her back automatic between the pain and the pleasure, that was caused by him inserting the second finger. When he licked her neck she bucked her hips against his hand. 

The feeling of him making her preparing her for their wedding day, though it was probably not proper she found the thought actually sweet in its own way. She kissed his head as he rested his head on her shoulder, her eyes rolled back as he found one of her sensitive spots and she bit her bottom lip as she resisted the urge no to throw her head back and moan his name.. 

With each stroke of his finger he could feel her orgasm building up, her inner walls tightening her breath started to pick up. The pain from his hand so tightly on breast also made her pleasure sense go into overdrive. “Claude..” She whispered, as her hips bucked against his hand, her nails went into his leg, as orgasms came, this one was not like her others. Her body was starting to get use to pleasure, and besides every time they had these moments, he seemed to teach her something new. The only sound she made was the softest moan. 

Frollo feels his fingers tighten as Jessica lets out a soft moan. His hand filling with her pleasure.

He needed to stop, this was his limit. He smiles with a satisfying feeling of still being able to satisfy such a young woman.

He goes to her ear and speaks. "Very well. Enough for today, my angel." He kisses her cheek. And gently begins to put her back on her feet while pulling her dress back into place.

Sighing with relief that Jessica had not changed anything despite the incident with the gypsy.

He says. "Better get dressed before someone comes in..." Chuckles He looks at his hand that glistened with her wetness. He sucks his fingertips moaning at the act. "Arg. Damn.." He whispered out of his trance and back to reality. With a handkerchief, he wipes his hand and looks at the keyboard determined to play a song while waiting for Jessica to finish getting ready.

He plays the same sad melody again. "David likes this song... He played for me a few times. I just remember the base." He played while still sighing with excess blood in uncomfortable parts.

"Now I understand why he sang it to me. Do you want to listen?" He says looking at her a little dizzy with the excitement still on his skin.

“But you have not… won’t you be uncomfortable?” she asked before she smiled, “ You have not called me that in a while, I missed it..” she whispered as he helped her up, and started to redress her before she took over for him, she could not help but bite her bottom lip at seeing him suck his fingertips. 

She giggles as her cheeks turn a light shade of pink, “Oh yes.. We would not want to be caught.. In our little moment. “ she said before winking at him before turning to look at where he had laid her, 

“Claude where is my underwear?.. “ she said as she looked around the piano, while buttoning up her shirt. Raising an eyebrow before looking up at him, a smirk on her lips at the thought of them sharing a room he would have full access to underwear drawer, she would if he would keep them when he took them off or give them back. 

“I would love to, my love.” She said as she put up her hair into a ponytail, as she sat beside him giving up after a few moments, she kissed his neck that was exposed, before turning to watch his fingers play the piano. 

He starts slowly. "Only one thing saddens me. The kiss of love that I didn't steal. The secret vow I didn't make. The love fight I didn't cause." He played with just one hand simple notes. 

"Nothing that I can do, hallucinate me as much as what I didn't do. Nothing I want suppresses me than for not knowing that I didn't want it yet." For some reason, he feels that he must close his eyes. 

"Just one word devours me.... The one my heart doesn't say. Only what blinds me... what makes me unhappy. It is the brightness of the look that I did not suffer." 

He ends up taking his hands off the keyboard. And looking at her. "It's called, secret vow." He smiles sadly and stands up. "Shall we? It's late I'm taking you to your room..." 

Outside David saw Jessica leaving but never returning. "Things must have settled. Chuckles. He must have smiled she just melted." Giggles. He thinks smiling sadly alone.

He was glad his Claude was happy. But he couldn't push the sense of defeat away. He was already leaving when he listened to his music being played.

The secret vow he made to Claude. That he hid under the poetry of the music. Before Frollo knew, in the hard way, about the young judge's feelings. "Now you make the secret vow to her Claude. Tell her the word your heart doesn't say. Not to be blind anymore. Not to be unhappy. Just say it." He thinks looking at the music room as tears are already streaming down his face.

He turns slowly begins to walk to his room.

"Sir? Will you still need me today? Ern ... Are you alright?" Shem appears and looks at David carefully.

"Ah ?! Yes. You can go. You've been joke enough to your friends today." David said acidly and passing the soldier quickly.

Shem is shocked, his open mouth watching the judge leave. He never saw David being rude to anyone. "I don't think you're a joke, sir..." He speaks to himself looking at the direction the judge went.

With that, he scratches his neck and returns to his watchful position, head down.

She returned the sad smile, part of her felt bad for the boy.. And the other part reminded of Jehan had once said, ‘ I don’t care for someone to look but I can not share..’ She felt she understood that. Though it was also hard not to wonder how Claude had never known before. 

At the same time, she could not help but wonder.. Did you just make that vow to me?.. She stood up, and took his hand in hers. As they went up to the rooms. She smiled softly as he walked her to her door. 

“You still have not answered my question.” She said as she looked up at him, she leaned up to kiss him. She was referring to the fact that she could not find her underwear. She wrapped her arms around his neck causing him to bend down so she could whisper in his ear. 

“ If you find them, keep them.. As a reminder of what your smile does to me..” She whispered in his ear, before placing a kiss on his cheek, and stepping back, 

“Goodnight dear, sweet dreams.” she said with an ‘innocent’ smile on her lips. 

He makes an innocent face pretending not to know that her underwear was not in his pocket. And says goodbye to her. Going to bed but staying awake with the problems and plans he had for the future until he slept from exhaustion.


	54. Chapter 54

A month and two weeks go by, the party preparations are almost done.

Jehan and Ellie were dedicated to every detail of the party. Frollo still believed that it was Jehan who had beaten David but tried to put aside the other idiots he had done in his life.

Esmeralda no longer searched for Doom and no one else saw her through the city. Quasimodo had made many toys for the children and learned to see beyond his appearance. The orphanage already had a new roof and thanks to the new income could provide new clothes and better food for the children. This attracted people's attention and more children were adopted.

The children told their new families how the black judges took care of them and how fun they were. Despite the general joy of the children, Rose grew sadder and thinner every day without her brother.

The cold was already relentless and snow was already falling on the city.  
David worked hard at court and reserved only to see Frollo at dinner where he stared all the time with his lost gaze on the Minister.

Frollo does not question the satisfying acts of having him working and being efficient. Today was Sunday and they worked together on Sundays when they distributed with the soldier's blankets and food to the population in Notre Dame.

David gave out smiles that made people sigh. His reputation as a fair and pleasant judge had already spread throughout the city. Although Frollo's fame improved, most still had many suspicions and anger against him.

The soldiers already knew a little medicine to take care of those who were already sick with the onset of winter. Shen was always close to David who despite his hard work had no muscles and could not stand the hard work alone.

Arriving at the palace Frollo takes off his slightly covered cover relieved to be back in the safety of his palace. David was right behind him taking off his fox fur coat when he sees Ethiene's face smiling.

David already starts to smile and speaks. “What's it? What happened?”

Frollo was looking curiously too.

“Guess who's here?” Ethienne said with a little sassy smile.

David looks curiously but before he can speak he sees a huge man coming out the back of the door. He was red-haired with brown eyes; he had huge muscular, hairy arms, beard and a prominent beer belly. Anyone would say he was a blacksmith but they would be very wrong.

“Papa!” David said smiling and heading towards the man. They hugged each other affectionately and they kiss on both cheeks of each other.

“How are you my little boy!” He smiles broadly and looks seriously at the minister without any sympathy. “How are you, Minister Frollo? I hope you are taking good care of my boy.”

“Papa! Be nice!” David shouted with a red face.

“I’m fine Monsieur Fournier. Long time I don’t see you. I can see that you still...strong.” Said Frollo with equal disdain after look at the no nobleman from head to toe.

Doom went into hiding after his last little trap did not work.. He was annoyed not understanding why she stayed.. How could she possibly be happy.. What had he done wrong.. Well he could not spend time and find out.. So he went back into the shadows and waited.

When the leaves change color, Jessica watched the ship that took her around the world for years sail off, she smiled as it did. For she had found a home.

As the snow fell from the skies, it shocked Jessica at how beautiful it was but she did not like the cold. The first time she had been out in it was on the minister balcony but when she got cold she cuddled up to him adminty not use to cold. “How do you live in this?.. Its awful..” she whispered in shock.

As the days passed Jessica got more excited about the wedding, and she tanked Jehan and Ellie whenever she saw them thanking them for their help. She rarely saw David other than at dinner, where he was lost in day daydream.. She did not like it but she expected it knowing that's all David did.. Or at least she hoped. But what she enjoyed most is she got to spend lots of time with Claude again. And Madame Ethienie became like a mom to her.

“I just don’t understand why you won't at least give us a hint about it,” Hans said complaining as he walked down the steps, behind Jessica who just laughed.

“Because it’s a surprise,” Jessica was very secretive about her wedding dress, only a few knew what it would like and even that was just an idea. The madam had sent someone to come and check the measurements of Jessica again making sure she was not pregnant really. That’s why she had not gone with them,

“But why does..” Hans was cut off as he looked up at the very large man, her other dads did the same as they raised an eyebrow.

“Ugh hello?” Alexander said, extremely confused on who he was he looked nothing like anyone. He actually looked more like he could be related to Jessica somehow. She just smiled happily, as she said

“Good evening,” Jessica said before she went to the minister side, she kissed his cheek softly senses she had not seen him all day it was her way of saying hello to him and him alone.

“Oh, Another redhead! Nice to meet you must be Miss Jessica. My condolences.” He smiled. But David gives his stepfather a violent elbow but the huge man doesn't even move. And says. “Oops! Pardon. I meant... my congratulations on your engagement! I am Tiê Fournier. Your humble baker, I’m here to make your wedding cake!” He smiled warmly.

David was standing looking at Jessica smiling identically at him. But saying with your eyes. “Sorry.”

“Fournier!” Jehan shouted running toward the man. The two hug each other laughing for the palace. “Good thing you came, I was worried that you didn't arrive on time.” Said Jehan cheerfully.

“Of course! I wasn't going to be late! I will make the best cake ever! hahaha!” Said Fournier.

David erases his jealous smile from his father but says nothing.

“But of course… I'm counting on my favorite helper to make this cake!” He says taking David's head and ruffling his hair.

David would have been furious but with his father, he just laughed while fixing his hair back. “Of course papa. What about the girls and my mother? Have they arrived already?”

“Yes. We're at your uncle's house. They miss you, so hope you have time to visit them before the wedding.” He says seriously to David.

“Ah. Hmm…. Sure. I go there.” David was smiling but wondering if he could do just that.

Frollo looks at Jessica and speaks. “Organize a dinner to receive Madame Fournier. You know my routine and this is going to be one of your roles going forward.” Said Frollo quietly as he left.

David smiles looking at Frollo leaving. He was grateful to be able to see his family without having to leave the palace. He looks at Jessica and talks. “I count on you, my lady.”

“Hahaha! Enough formality my son, let's go to the kitchen. I want to see what you have already planned!”

Jehan speaks. “I would love to accompany you but I need to go see my bride! See you later.” Jehan quickly leaves whistling happily.

“Bride?! Jehan ?!” The baker said looking at David as they walked to the kitchen.

“Long story, papa…. Long story.” David said with a sigh.

Meanwhile three of the Doom men come out of the tavern laughing with bottles in their hands. They go around the tavern and starting to urinate.

“Hello gentlemen, you seem to be alone. Do you want company on this cold day? A beautiful gypsy said in a velvety voice. She approached them with a seductive smile. Long curly black hair, elongated ebony eyes like a cat's, and golden skin that match her nose gold piercing”

Jessica smiled softly as she raised an eyebrow tilting her head slightly, at the man's boldness.. Though he was just kidding. She could not help but wonder what the story was at that. But at the moment she found it a rather adorable seen as she watched them.

“Ah, I see. It is nice to meet you as well, I have heard many good things about you.” Jessica said politely.

She looked up at him giving him her full attention, “Yes of course dear, “ She said before she watched him leave she glanced over at David, still with a smile on her lips she gave a nod of her head saying he could.

She watched them all leave before looking to Ethene and saying, “Umm so how exactly does one do that?” she said not even knowing where the uncle's house was, and ect. Ethineie just giggled and helped her showing her how to.

Meanwhile, Doom's minions stopped dead in their tracks as they raised an eyebrow, the two looking around to see who she was talking to as the middle one had a serious look on his face.

“Hmmm perhaps another time.. “ He said as he looked her over, before turning to the others.

“Come on, I am not gonna stand out here all day.. It to bloody cold.. “ He said as he took a sip of his drink, he had a grim look on his face, as the others seemed happy but nodded in agreement

The cat-eyed gypsy makes a sad little beak with her lips. "Oh.. what a pity. In that case, goodbye." She winks at them "bye-bye!"

Suddenly three gypsies covered each one's of their heads with leather bags. It was impossible to scream or breathe, they hit and fought for a few minutes until they passed out. The gypsies put them in a cart tied and gagged and with straw hiding the bodies. Clopin appears with his trade and mask of a clown and a cane to support his now weak knee. A satisfied smile on his face. "Perfect, let's go."

Meanwhile, Frollo was getting worried. Something was happening at court. It was very quiet and no one was telling him anything. Months ago the council Gaillard had warned him to be careful. Now it made sense. He had been transferred and he could not find him and now Frollo no longer has his internal source. He punches his desk angrily. "BAM! Damn it! Damn you! They must be setting me up!" Frollo thinks irritably.

He looks at David's reports and sees nothing suspicious. "Unless..." He thinks sits down in his chair analyzing the document calmly now.

Meanwhile in the kitchen. Furnier looked at David suspiciously. David slowly and sadly beat egg white that they would never snow at this rate.

"What's up with you boy?" Furnier questions.

David sighs, slowly beating the egg whites. "Nothing, papa..." He said gloomily.

"Was that minister? He is a bad influence on you." Furnier questions.

"I like him, papa, he's a friend. I'm just worried about some things at work. Only that." David said in a whisper.

Furnier looks at Chef Pierre to see if the cook would respond, but he smiles, shrugging that he doesn't know either. Or at least wouldn't say what was.

"Ugh. You could live with us again. Your mother misses you and your sisters...and I."

"Me too papa... But I'm doing something important here. Maybe later."

"And the wedding? When are you going to give me grandchildren?" Furnier was calmer trying to change the subject.

Giigles. "Papa ... I'm getting married, but it won't be now. I said, I'm focused on other things." He says he started beating the egg whites properly.

"I don't know what can be more important than love..." Furnier responds with a laugh.

"Our duty..." David answers without looking at his father, beating the egg whites in snow.

Sigh Furnier realizes that he would not pull anything from his son. So he accepts just get to enjoy his company. Preparing small wedding cakes and flavor versions to be tasted by Frollo and Jessica later.

Doom tab his fingers, they were gone too long.. “Where are they?!..” He said as he rubbed his face, before standing up, his cane in his hand as he leaned on it looking out the window he rolled his eyes, before sneering as he looked away.

  
“I am getting tired of this waiting Jessica..” He said as his eyes looked at a photo of a young woman, with her hair up, she looked like a professional doctor, she was standing behind doom and his men. She was not happy in this photo unlike the others she showed no emotion there.

Meanwhile, after Jessica finished doing what Frollo had asked, her dad had returned to the library to study since it was their day off, and the soldiers had things handled. She looked around to see what she could do. It was Sunday after all, she wonders what Frollo was up to, and she also wonders about why David's dad was giving him that look…. ‘Oh right..’ she thought to herself as she guesses what it could be.

She went to go find him. She found him at his desk, with an annoyed expression on his face.

“You know when you can’t fingers something out it's sometimes best to take an hour or evening.. Break and come back to it with fresh eyes. “ she said softly.

Frollo was angry. He could not find Gailard and the other ministers were suspiciously quiet. Frollo looks at Jessica and speaks. "Sigh, I think someone is betraying me Jessica. There is something going on, first was this news that the earth is round and the discovery of this new continent. Now has this press of this crazy German who wants everyone to have access to reading! And the king wants to marry another woman but he is already married! He wants annulment of his actual marriage! Humpf! He must be mad if he thinks the holy Pope will accept that."

He took off his armor and continued. "The world is turning upside down is the Apocalypse !" Frollo grumbled rubbing his eyes with the cannon.

Meanwhile. David says goodbye to his father at the palace door. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep here today? It is already late. And tomorrow you want to be here early to continue... I'll not be able to stay with you in the kitchen you could sleep with me today." David said insisting that Mousier Fournier stay.

But the baker was determined. He put on his cloak and smiled at his son. "You know I can't stay away from your mother. Tomorrow I come and continued alone, Pierre can help me. Don't worry I know you're busy men now my son." 

David smiles sadly and they hug each other. "Don't work too much!" Said the huge baker walking away.

Shem appears and says happily. "I will escort your father home safely, sir." 

"Ah! Thank you, Shem... Take care of him please." David said surprised. 

"Yes, sir!" Shem salutes and goes after David's father.

David smiles watching the scene. Shen was being very helpful he feels guilty for being rude to him. David sighs feeling alone. Living back with his family suddenly seemed like a good idea. He covers his arms with his hands embracing as he walks.

Ethiene sees it and approaches. "Dear are you alright?" She asks sweetly.

David looks with his happy mask at her. "Yes, of course. I'm great! And you?"

Ethiene keeps looking at him worriedly. "I'm not. I need a company for tea. Can you help me?" 

Chuckles David laughs at the old lady's cleverness and says. "I think I can. The time is not too good to be alone with your thoughts is not it?" 

He says offering his arm to her as they walk. Giigles. "Indeed os not, Master Jolie." She said laughing.

She looked at him leaning her head on the doorway as she watched him, she bit her bottom lip before closing the door and walking over to him, slid her hand over his cheek making him look up at her, as she then leaned down and kissed him softly. 

“Okay one breath my love..” she said as she moved behind him and rubbed his shoulders, before saying. 

“Well what if it’s not or what if it is? So one person says it, does that mean if someone says jumping off a cliff is fun, is everyone gonna say that.. “ she paused “ some might but others doubtful.. People like to argue, let them. Their lives can be boring and they want something to fight over. 

So what if they do? They will want to if they think they are not allowed. Let them, those who actually do want to learn will they will have to put in a lot of work and just maybe they will have a purpose but most will just want to say they want to but in the end their not. It takes time to learn how to read and perhaps that will be useful for the kids to give them something to do instead of getting into trouble. But their parents are not, between having to do an average person job it's not a lot of free time and we do, I highly doubt reading will be on their mind, with that said I could be wrong but that's my opinion. 

Now the thing with the king.. I don’t know what to say.. What he wants is.. Well it's wrong.. And others will see that. Though he is a king and they normally get what they want, your right the Pope will probably never agree to such terms. 

And for the most important part, perhaps you should take Aries, I trust him. Let him do something, perhaps he could find out what is going on. Let him feel in for someone else who does not seem important and say their sick or for some reason no one will expect or think too much of.” She stopped and moved to kneel down beside him. 

“Dose that help at all?” she asked as she looked up at him. 

Frollo relaxes with her massage. How good that was. He closes his eyes and relaxes his head back. He smiles at her answers. Still with his eyes closed and relaxed, he responds.

“You are so innocent…. you see, my angel. People will not learn something just because they know how put some letters together. They will be like children with fire in their hands. It is simply too dangerous to have so many with so much power. Information is not knowledge. An informed world can lose its faith. They will believe but they will not have faith. Faith is belief without proofs, without knowledge, just the acceptance for the love of salvation that Christ has given us generously.”

He opens his eyes looking up to see Jessica as he massages him. “It will be a world without faith, Jessica. What good will the church do if man will be the Bible's own interpreter? The man will destroy God. And one man who wants to enjoy a faithless world, will see this opportunity to manipulate it right through its faithless… Creating new solaces... New miracles.”

He closes his eyes again, enjoying the feeling very much. “It will be a world of chaos. Without the faith, that keeps them keeping the commandments, what will keep them from killing their neighbors and raping their daughters? They are all two-legged pigs, my angel. There will be no army that can contain this person without faith. No fear of eternal damnation…. Why live a life like a worm crawling in the mud miserably if there's no reward? A consolation that you will ultimately receive what you deserve and your enemies too. Heaven… Hell.” Sigh “Good thing I won't live to see it…” He breathes in a slow breath.

“Can you do it here with your hands now? On here?” He takes one of her hands and puts it in his hair. Drunk with good feelings, he was no longer inhibited from asking for more. “The king is realizing that this is an opportunity to separate religious marriage from legal marriage. But he forgets that who made him king was the church…” Chuckles “He will need a whole new church to get what he wants.”

He begins to laugh quietly and sighs. “A soldier won't solve a political problem. Aries is a good soldier, but that's beyond what he can do. I need to talk to David. ”

She could not help but notice how relaxed and happy he was by her touch. That made her heart swell, he was so adorable at times, he reminds her of a lion just needing to have his ears scratched and they melt in your touch. She looked down at him as he spoke, 

“That's awful though..” She said softly at what he said would happen, but he then took her attention away when he reached for her. She gives him a soft smile as he asks for more, as he places one of her hands in his hair. She gives a nod of the head before doing as he asks rubbing his head, her fingertips. She stood between his legs as she did this. 

“He is a soldier but he's the one you rarely use, and normal when people think someone is nobody they talk freely around them as if they weren't there, not saying he could solve it but he could be your eyes and ears.” she said as her thumbs rubbed his temple for a moment before moving on. She gave a soft smile, as she shrugged her shoulders,” it's just an idea. “

“But for now.. Don’t think about anything that causes you stress.. Your shoulder muscles were soooo tight dear, it must be painful.. Would you like me to do your back? I promise to behave, “ She said the last part teasingly, ignoring the fact she stood between his legs. 

“My back?” He hesitates knowing what was there. But sighs getting up, while opening his belt to take his vest and clothes off his upper body.

“That would be great.” He responds by accepting the offer with his bare chest waiting for directions.

Meanwhile, David was already out of uniform, in casual clothes, lying with his head in Etienne's lap. In his hand a jar of sweet milk that he ate with a spoon.

Ethiene looks at him with sympathy.

“Ah, ma'am. I really can't say what's going but soon everyone will know.”

“If you need I can hear you, ok?” Ethiene said smiling.

“Thank you.” He smiled back feeling better. Ethienne was like a grandmother to him.

A small smirk tugged on the corner of her lips as she raised an eyebrow as he stood up undressing. She was used to seeing his chest and had seen his back a few times, it did not bother her. Nor did the fact that this was under different circumstances. Though it would be hard not to kiss him now, she did like her view. 

“Good,” she said as she moved a pillow down, near the side of the bed, not to far off the edge but close, 

“Lay down on your stomach, the pillow should be between your shoulders.” She said as she side her fingers across her chest on the spot she wanted. 

She waited for him to do as she asked, while she took off her shoes. Before she sat down beside him, sitting up on her knees,    
  
“You can relax,” she said, knowing this was very different for him but he handled it well and she was glad for that. As she rubbed the back of his shoulders revealing the pressure between them, her hands rubbed his muscles but they were delicate against his scars. She worked her way from the top of his back down to his waist. 

“Be still for this, “ she said as she moved to straddle his back, she did not really sit on his butt but that's where she was, She then laid her hands flat out on his back, and pushed down. Popping his back she continued this moving up his spine relieving him. It feels strange but when you hear it pop it brings you relief from the built-up pressure. 

She leaned down and kissed between his shoulder blades where a scar was before leaning up to whisper in his ear. “How is that? Any better?” 

He lets out a long moan of relief. “God... I need this every day.” He said with his face buried in the bed.

He turns his face to talk more. “Did you organize dinner with David's family? When did you schedule it?”

Jessica laughs softly, and kissed his temple. “I am sure we could arrange that,”   
  
She said teasingly before she got off of him, sitting back down beside him. She leaned back on her hand as she slid her fingers through his hair moving it out of his face. 

  
“ I did, I made it for Wednesday night. That day seems to be good for you and David your both not as exhausted then from work.” she said with a soft smile, before she fixed her dress, that had risen up to show her leg pulling it back down to cover her leg. 

Frollo looked at her silently and relaxed.

She smiled brightly and bite her bottom lip, tilting her head slightly, “what?” she asked.

“Months ago I fell from the church tower and survived by a miracle. And now I'm here. Semi-naked in bed with a beautiful young bride. I know God write right by crooked lines but this time I didn't understand anything.” He said wryly.

She smirked and laid down beside him, she slid her arm under her head.    
  
“Well I can say, I don’t know why lead me to Paris to you but I am glad he did.” she said softly, 

“Perhaps he wanted you to not understand, think about it if none of the events occurred we would never have met. I am sure he did it for reasons we will never know, but he did and now in a few more weeks I will be your wife, and we will be in this huge bed.. “ she said with a soft laugh “ Like what do they expect? Why is it so big?” she then looked at him seriously and said, “Don’t make sleep in it alone, often.. “ knowing he would sometimes travel for work, “Even if we get mad at each other, there is still room for us not to touch one another.” 

“This bed was already here when I came to live here. Nobles tend to be big people. They are gluttons.” He commented with a red face. Trying not to comment on what she said about sleeping together. =p 

She smirked before giving him a butterfly kiss. “Your cute...” she said softly


	55. Chapter 55

Doom sent out one of his men and when they returned with no word. His anger grew, before sending out one of the wolves to bring back anything suspicions. 

“This is not normal.. They don’t just disappear!! Even those idiots..” she said as he slammed his fist into the table. 

The tavern owner approaches the doctor and says. “Dr. Doom? Someone left that package this morning at the door for you. It has no sender.”

The man leaves the package on the table and goes back to his work balcony.

Doom raised an eyebrow, not saying a word to the man. as he sneered at the box.. His dogs sniff before he opened it inside he found. 

Three ears cut off were inside the wooden box with snow. And a letter. 

"Dear Doctor Don, I come from this letter to urge you to collect your belongings and collect your insignificance and go to hell where you came from. Thank you for your attention, and have a nice day."

The letter had no sender.

He made disturbed and disappointed sound as he shut the box, he placed his face in his hands as he signed. “How disappointing..” but then he started to chuckle. “They think I will just leave.. No.. I have not wasted this much time.. “ 

He said as stood up, throwing the box into the fire. He packed up and moved, his men under a disguise moving them out of sight of others. To a place, he knew only one person would know where to look. 

It was the next day and it was later in the day when all of a sudden a scream was heard, a blood-curdling scream. One of a woman... of Jessicas.. Who happened to be outside, with her dads. 

Frollo had finished lunch and was working in his office. Another day David had not eaten with them. This situation was unpredictable and Jehan was just going to the palace to arrange the wedding arrangements.

Aries was the first to hear Jessica's screams coming from the place's garden. Quickly he goes there.

He saw someone's feet being dragged in the building, they were leaned over a body. Jessica held his head, Alexander had been shot, and his brothers were trying to save him, as Jessica tried to keep him awake. A paper laid beside the seen covered in blood it seemed to have been connected to the arrow. 

Jessica was covered in blood. She clearly had been in front of him when he was shot the blood splattering all over her. 

She looked up at Aires with tears in her eyes, “We need supplies.. Go!!” She said as Leo took off his cote using it to stop the blood. Jessica looked back down at Alexander, and said softly, her voice cracked due to trying to be clam. 

“Papa.. Please stay with us.. Stay with me… Please..” 

Aries obeys quickly. Other soldiers warn Frollo he immediately descends to meet them.

The soldiers were looking for where the arrow came from and were guarding around the castle.

Frollo looks wide-eyed at all the blood but then calms down by keeping a distance so as not to get in the way. A soldier hands him the letter on the arrow.

The men worked in fast speed, they were the professionals after all. Each one helping in there own way. Though time seems to happen in slow motion now.. For Jessica, she looked up to see Claude standing there but her attention was taken when, 

“Jessica.. Don’t cry.. I have had a good life..” Alexander whispered.. As he placed his bloody hand on her cheek as he looked up at her. She placed her hand over his, 

“Your life is not over… Don’t say that..” She whispered as she could help but let her tears fall. 

“And plus don’t you give up now, I have not worked this fast in years.” Hans mutter which made. Aleksander to have a rough laugh come out. 

“I would say I am impressed..” he shut his eyes, at the pain he was in, he was shot in the side. Near his ribs.

The letter was sealed with the mark of the order.. And it read-

“You know how I hate it when my things get broken.. I would have thought you knew better than to let someone do such foolishness.. How disappointing.. I must say I am extremely disappointed in you though, I have been extremely reasonable.. But my patience is running thin.. And I suppose so is your dad's life by now.. Now if your done being a nuisance with this little fantasy you have here's a clue of where you can find me.. I am in my own personal kingdom.. Where no one else law matters but mine.. 

Oh and remember.. Little bird I can always get to you and the things you love..”

It was clearly meant for Jessica. Just then all the doctors stopped and Samson said, “There.. Now the rest is up to you..” He said as he looked up to Alexander.. Who had passed out from the pain. 

The soldiers helped move him, Leo moved Jessica out of the way. Moving her hands, she had gone into shock, looking down at the blood on her hands. 

“She will need you.. Now.. don’t let her go after him like this.. It will be what he wants..” Hans said, in a low tone of voice.. to the minister, before walking past him and up the stairs. 

No one was found the castle was safe.. it was like a ghost. 

Frollo sighed, understanding the situation. He holds Jessica's hand and speaks calmly as taking Jessica to the kitchen.“Come my angel you need to calm down. Your father will sleep and wake up better and he will want to see you well.” 

Jessica did not say anything, almost as if she was not really there she let him take her there. She then looked up at him looking in his eyes her tears had stopped.. 

“ He was standing in front of me, we were talking about the wedding.. It all seemed so happy.. And then there was so much blood.. “She said as her lip quivered.. And she looked away back at the floor.. “You forget… your never safe.. When it comes to his games..” She was quiet for a minute letting him clean her face before looking up at him,“What if it had been you.. I don’t know what I would do.. I Love you.. I don’t want to lose you..” 

Frollo puts her sitting on the kitchen bench. They were alone in there. He folds the sleeves of his uniform while he puts milk to boil. He takes a damp cloth and holds her face, wiping the blood off her face.

“I'll call him for dinner today.” He said calmly. Satisfied to see her face clean, he turns his back to the pan where the milk was.

“Why did he do it? Why now?” Frollo spoke stirring the milk with a spoon calmly.

she let him not arguing she just looked up at him, 

“Doom?... You think he would do that?..” she asked as she looked up at him a sad expression on her face mixing into a confused one. She did not look excited about that thought of having Doom anywhere near the people she loved.. 

She sighed leaning her head on the wall, as she watched him. If it had been a different situation she would be smiling up at how handsome and sweet he was being. He was a right hes not a monster.. But she already knew that. 

“He likes to take someone's happiness away.. He waits till they are happy and when they think they are safe.. He takes that.. By taking the thing they love.. Alexander.. He found me when I was a baby.. He's the reason I am here.. That's why he probably chose him.. 

Normally he kills them.. And them in either anger or fear of their other loved ones.. Go to him.. Giving him what he wants.. Either by showing up so he can kill them or giving them what he wants.

I was trained.. By a group of women that no longer exist.. Many things I learned from watching but.. How I became a professional.. Is.. these women.. They were from Sparta.. They were amazing.. Beautiful strong.. And deadly.. As you know they had to be.. Or they did not survive.. I stayed with them before I left when I was 16 to live my own life... They were the closest things to a mom.. But that's not the point.. They taught me how to break bones.. And they taught me how to massage like yesterday,.. They would say we can bring pleasure and pain, with our hands… That's why he doesn't want me to marry and go work for him.. I can do things many can’t.. 

But I don’t know for sure.. His main reason most likely… He was annoyed his first plan did not work.. You see he expected us to fight, or for me not to believe you.. And leave.. Where he would.. Save the day with a getaway.. But He probably thinks we did something.. Against him.. Maybe one of his minions left who knows.. Or he's got bored.. “ She said as she raised her shoulder lightly, and sighed.. 

“He doesn't give up.. I could even see him trying to ruin the wedding.. He knows he's running out of time..” she said while she watched him confused on what he was doing, 

Frollo silently listens to her talk. He always found her stories fanciful but interesting to hear. He puts a plate of cinnamon porridge in front of her and sits next to her.

He shows the spoon in front of her face and speaks. "You go to him today with the excuse to invite him to dinner. You will say you hate me since the day he saw me with a gypsy. You will leave me on your wedding day to cause me more misfortune. But in the meantime, you're pretending to be a good submissive bride so he must not hurt your fathers. Deliver the wedding invitation to him. I trust you will be convincing." He says it all coldly and calmly, he plans was ready in his mind. 

He holds out the silver spoon for her to pick up and speaks. "Take the soldiers you trust. Now eat something warm." He smiles softly. He was very calm. 

She raised an eyebrow as she looks at the spoon then back up at him, she looked into his eyes as if searching for something as she said, 

“You’ve been planning this haven't you?” and then her lips turned into a soft smile. She kissed his cheek as she took the spoon. “Thank you love,” she said before she ate some. It was a sweet gesture knowing he did this with Jehan, she would bet he would do it with their kids two. 

“Can I take a horse to?” she asked as she looked up at him, 

"No. It's too cold. Go by carriage." He said watching her eat leaning his head in his hand.

Her mouth opened but then closed as she looked at him, he never said no, to her at least, “You do it, why can’t I?” She said looking up at him, 

"I need to be seen by people. You go in the carriage. Protected from the cold wind. No arguing with me." He says quietly taking a spoon and stealing some porridge for him. He was looking at her with the spoon in his mouth. With eyes that said. "I will not change my mind." 

She looked at him suspiciously a smile tugging on her lips. “Damn your cute when you care,” She said before he could say anything when he took the spoon about of his mouth she kissed him softly but loving and tenderly. She bit his bottom lip softly, 

“Even though I think you're being a little overprotect” she whispered against his lips stealing the spoon back, and taking another bite of food a smirk on her lips as she looked up at him.

Frollo smirked with her actions. And said. "I don't know what you talking about. Now eat it will be cold." He need to keep his fame of cold so.

Shortly afterward, Frollo took Jessica to visit Aleksander who was still sleeping and then accompanied her to the carriage.

"Madame Lacroix has not sent your coat yet, so I asked Ethienne to take one of mine. You can keep it for you, it is too small for me." Frollo said handing her the heavy gray wolf coat to her. Obviously the coat would look big on her.

He looks at the soldiers who were going along. The soldiers just nod their heads understanding the command without words.

He looks at Jessica again. "I know he won't hurt you but just in case..." He puts a knife in the inner pocket of her fur coat.

She did as he asked, when they left she asked to see the letter she sighed and gave a nod. “He's at an insane asylum.. He has power at everyone he goes to.. “ she said handing the paper back to him. 

She stayed in the minster arms though, her head rested on his chest. With her arms wrapped around his waist. As she looked at her dad, who slept. A sad smile on her lips,

His chest was bare, a bandage was wrapped around his waist, and a fur blanket covered him, you could only see the tips of his bare shoulders as his arms laid out on the blanket. You would not think he was wounded just resting. Before he took her to the carriage, they stopped by her room so she could change out of the dress. 

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/176625616625344591/   
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/176625616625347714/

The dress she wore was a mixture of these two, it was longer, but tight at the top and loser at the bottom. , and the top had a slight near the top. She also placed her danger back on her thigh, so no one saw it. . She then let the minister take her to the carriage. She looked around before looking back up at the minister. Though she did not say it her eyes showed she appreciated it, she put the cote on resisting the urge not to giggle at how much bigger it was. 

When his eyes met her, “I’ll bring him back alive to you..” she whispered softly, as he placed the dagger in the cote. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed his other cheek to say goodbye. Before letting stepping back and getting into carriage. She told aires where to go, and he told the driver, he looked back at the minister and gave him a look that said we will take care of her. 

The asylum was out of the gates, in the woods. The soldiers rode on horseback, they could hear wolves in the background. Once they got close to the gates a wolf let out a howl as if a warning, they had visitors. 

“Don’t..” She said knowing Aires about to move when they walked up the steps a weak man meet them at the door and lead Jessica and only 3 others upstairs to Doom, who raised an eyebrow at the guards, 

“Oh now he's given you guards, he does not trust you perhaps?” he said as he finished writing something and then he stops and smirks as he looks up, 

“Wonder what hes doing all alone without you.. Perhaps he is not alone.” He said with a chuckle as he stood up, Jessica rolled her eyes. The comment did sting.. But she trusted Claude.. And she knew dooms words were only meant to cause a reaction. 

“Perhaps.. But it doesn't matter.. They listen to me.. I trust these 3.. They know the truth..” Doom smirked as he looked at the guard and then looked at Jessica, at that moment he decided to see how far he could go and with that he backhanded Jessica causing her lip to bleed. Before Aires could make a moved Jessica had doom down on his desk his left arm completely broken. 

“Never hit me again.. I won’t hesitate to kill you..” she said before letting him go, and stepping back. She as she moved back before sitting down in a chair across from him, it was clear this is how these to greeted each other, in blood and broken bones.

“So, then how are you here.. Without him?” Doom said not even referring to Frollo by name. 

“For someone who thinks he soo smart you really, should start actually using your brain.. You really think I still love him after I saw him with her.. “ she added the last part with a look of disgust as she looked away, but then her face showed true fear as she looked back at doom. 

“You don’t get it though.. He's a monster.. I can’t leave him.. He’ll kill my dads.. If I try to leave.. ” she said as a tear slid down her cheek, she whipped it away, 

“Everything I do is out of pure fear for their lives and mine… I pretend to be a good wife.. A happy one.. Until our wedding.. “ She looked up at him, “ And then when his guard is down and no one escapes it we will make our escape.. I was so foolish to think he actually loved me. “ It was easy to lie about this for and to look like she was disturbed for she actually was, the thought of this plan of pretending to enjoy dooms company made her want to throw up.. 

“ I know little bird, your simple heart is soo easily fooled.. That's why I don’t understand why you won’t take me up on my offer.. When you leave.. Come with me.. I will keep you safe.. “ He said with a grin upon his lips as he handed her a handkerchief to stop the bleeding from her lips. 

“I would love that.. “ She whispered before looking up, “Come back with me, he won’t hurt you pretend you have expected our wedding and you wish to make a mends that way, you can come to our wedding and see the look on his face, when he realizes his perfect bride is gone..” Doom chuckled, as he sat back down letting one of the nurses, fix his arm before putting it in a sling to hold it. 

“ I would enjoy nothing more, my little bird..” Doom said, 

There was no word nor had anyone seen them until sunset. 3 extra riders appeared alongside the guards, along with two wolves, as they entered the gates of the palace. 

Frollo was already waiting at the door. He looks at Jessica and speaks. "Sorry if it hurts." He holds Jessica's arm tightly forcing her to go to the door with him to receive Doom.

Frollo never let go of Jessica's arm powerfully. Trying to show that she was there forced. 

Frollo smiles at Domn and speaks. "Welcome Baron, glad you accepted my invitation to come to dinner and have a civil conversation... With no arrows." Chuckles "Shall we?" 

Jessica's eyebrow raised slightly, she let out a small gasped as she went along with it her facial expression was the same when he threw table losing his temper when she said Doom was coming. In fact, that's what her memory went to keep that look on her face. She lowered her gaze as she let him lead her by the tightly hold of her arm he had on her. 

Doom looked around, at how guarded this place was, which made him smirk knowing his men got in, “It will be a pleasure… I am sure Claude Frollo... “ He said looking back at him, he would not lie he was shocked at how well he seemed to have control over Jessica.. Hmm perhaps he should keep that in mind. It was a pleasing sight to see someone so wild being tamed.. That thought then annoyed him that it was not his idea but he did not show that. 

“Indeed..” He said as he followed them in, 

Frollo grinned, taking Jessica with a few jerks that made her stumble.

Sitting at the dining table he smiled at Doom showing calm. Dinner was served and he began to eat.

"Forgive for Judge Joeli for not being here again today. He is busy. And Jessica's parents are busy taking care of Aleksander. So today will be just the three of us." Chuckles

The guards watched Doom closely. And the butler comes in pouring the wine for them.

Frollo starts eating and looks at Jessica."Eat." He ordered between his teeth.

“ I am sure they would get in the way anyway, “ Doom said as a grin appeared on his lips as he looked at all the men staring at him, ready to make a move. He used his right hand as he took a sip of his drink, waiting for them to start. 

Now she was starting to want to slap him… though she knew it was just pretending for Doom.. Her normal strong form though broke into submissive eyes, as she looked down. “Yes Frollo..” she said softly, and did as he said, after a moment she gave doom a glance, that said, ‘see.. I told you.. I have to get out..’ the glance only lasted for a second before she continued to eat. 

“You know, I would say.. I am impressed.. You seemed to have broken the wild stainion.. How rare.. But besides that.. Why am I here?..you treat everyone like this or am I just special..” He asked as he whipped his mouth with a napkin clearly growing bored of being reminded of something he could not do.

Satisfied for see Jessica eating he looks back at Doom. "Very well, I will be clear. I need her parents alive for my bride to marry me happily. Aleksander would be the one to take her to the altar. I don't know if he will recover in two weeks so he can do that."

Frollo sips his wine and sighs in displeasure. "I get very angry about having to change my plans... That's why I invite you here. I prefer to do things rationally and civilly. I just use violence when I must." Frollo clean his mouth with his napkin and speaks.

"I will marry Jessica, my dear Baron. It doesn't matter if you kill one of her parents. There are still three left. If you kill them all, I'll use the kids from her orphanage. And you kill all the kids I'll use one of the soldiers she likes. And so on… etc and etc. Until I marry her and make her have my heir."

Frollo said calmly and seriously and drinks his wine. "Ah ... This wine is very good." He comments and talks to Doom again.

"The only way you can prevent her marriage to me is by killing her. What I don't care about either, I marry another woman." He shrugs as if he doesn't care and smiles.

"But I will not cancel this marriage I will not let her give up this marriage.." 

His smile slowly fades and he speaks angrily between his teeth. "I won't be a joke… I will not have my honor corrupted. She asked for it. Practically spread her legs for me and now she will get what she wants." 

Frollo takes the glass of wine and rises toast. "I won. There is no way you can win. But as a good loser I believe you recognize this. Come to my wedding. There will be food, drink and even a show…" 

Chuckles "Will be fun." He says with an evil smile and drinks the wine.

She dislikes this topic.. Greatly.. It brought back unpleasant memories.. And then there was David's words.. ‘ there would be a wedding with or without you.. It's up to you.. If you're in it or not..’ which where is David.. He normally likes things like this.. Right?.. And how long had he been planning this.. she was brought back from her thoughts as her eyes widen slightly, at what he said, looking up at him for a moment. ``Oh yeah, let's leave out the part that you are the one who takes FULL advantage when I do that..’ she thought to herself, she crossed her legs. Automatically... 

Jessica felt her stomach turn when he said ‘show…’ what did he mean by that.. What show.. She was losing her appetite with this conversation.. Which she was starting to not want to be a part of.. 

“You seem to have all my moves matched.. So I suppose you have won, and it could not hurt going to this.. ‘Joyous occasion’.. But ” He set down the drink, you could tell his words were forced.. He hated how Claude was arrogant about the prize that he clearly did not even want.. And yet he had the upper hand.. He did not like this.. The losing side but he played alone as he looked at Frollo. 

He smirked, “Oh?.. a show.. How interesting.” He said as he took a sip of his drink, looking at the wine he said. Jessica looked away when Claude smile.. She found them attractive, but not with this topic of conversation, she took a sip of her drink as she sat it down, her other handheld her stomach. 

“You determine to have her.. And yet you don’t care if she dies.. Then why the hell marry her? She did not qualify for you a man like you and we both know that.. So why her? You could have another woman and you pick her.. Plus you seemed to be pretty cozy with the woman you burned paris down for.” That was more to add a blow to Jessica. She just gave him a sideways glance before back at the cups. She knew he was pissed and could not resist a backlash. But she did not give it to him. 

Which shocked him and showed that..his facial expression turning into shock. All his doubt clearly gone now. he then looked at Frollo and said, “What did you do to her?..”

"Hahahaha!" Frollo laughed out loud for long moments. He tapped the table with his hand and wiped the tear from his eye for his excessive laughs. 

Sigh "You see..." He started smiling. "I did not intend to get married.... I was fine alone. I already told you how she convinced me to marry her. And I will do it. After all, she is beautiful, young, white, literate and knows medicine and is useful to me. More than another stupid noble that only knows how to sew and to talk about the weather! Ugh"

Frollo makes a disgusted face and swings his empty glass in the air. A butler quickly fills his glass and Frollo takes a sip and licks his wine-soaked lips.

"Have you drunk the wine? Its is really good." He commented and spoke again. "Sigh.. I don't want to spend my life owing political favors to nobles just because I married their fat daughter. Ugh That's why Jessica is ideal. I will owe nothing to anyone."

"Hmm ... What else did you ask? Ah! Yes. She was excited to marry me but didn't like seeing me with the gypsy...woman are like that. Possessive...hysterical...She needs to understand that I always have what I want." Frollo said seriously looking into Doom's eyes.

A complete silence in the room and Frollo looked at Doom without expression. "Jessica's skin is soft but I still miss exotic material. For fun, you know? And It is thanks to you that my fun has been ruined.... I will forgive you this time because I have Christ in my heart." 

He suddenly smiles. "What do you mean what I did?" Frollo looks at Jessica and reaches out to caress her face.

"I would... never... do anything bad with my angel." Frollo suddenly grabs her face squeezing her cheeks making her pout. He laughed shaking her face.

"Isn't she the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" He says without taking his eyes off Jessica and runs his thumb over her lips.

He rubbed and smudging the lipstick she wore on her lips. He suddenly takes his hand away and drinks his wine again laughing.

He looks at Doom and speaks. " As I said, I always have what I want..." He makes a toast again and drinks the wine without ever stopping smiling wickedly.

"Now that I've answered your questions I make one for you. What do you mean with, break your things? You said something like that in your charming letter but I did not understand. To my knowledge the only one that broke something of mine was you." He asked as he stands up from his chair. 

Jessica felt a chill go down her spine.. As she raised an eyebrow at how much fun he was having. She looked back down. 

Doom smirked “ OH no, I did not do anything.. You did, I just happened to be there at the right time.. Pity I was not here soon.. Perhaps we would not even be here.. Hmm religious man indeed, funny don’t remember anything in the bible about a man having a wife and a lover oh yeah.. Silly me it does. Its a sinner.. But then again I suppose your week like all men. “ he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

She crossed her crossed her arms trying to ignore their conversation, but that failed when he grazed her skin, her eyes looked at him. Looking into his eyes, eyes as spoke, and for one second her heart started to melt.. But then he held her face, squeezing her cheeks and she let out a small groan she hated that. He was giving her the strangest feeling.. Even if she knew she was pretending to be part of her could not decide if she wanted to smack him, or bite that smile off his lips as she would give him new scars.. The pain made feel pleasure which just annoyed her.. Did this man always have to be so damn sexy. 

Doom rolled his eyes at the scene and sneer as he said, “Yes she is…” he said before taking a long sip of the wine. 

She let out a small gasped at the pressure, he put, though it was enough to just smug her makeup, he saw where Doom had busted her lip when he moved the lipstick on to her chin.. The cut was still very fresh, which is why it was so tender. 

“You broke her..” he said as he sneered.. “What fun is she if she doesn't fight back.. It's the whole damn thing she was trained to do!.” he said annoyed as he took another sip before setting the cup down. 

When he let go of her hand immediately went to cover her mouth, rubbing the sides of her jaw he held. Almost like a child would after they had just had that happen to them. Jessica looked up at Frollo as he stood up, raising an eyebrow. Wondering but not saying a word. 

“One not meant for you, you were not shot. Nor did you know where to find me and 2 I got your charming warning letter, with 3 of my men ears.. Who happen to be missings... You started this.. I just fried back.. Quite literally..” He says as he looked at the minister. 

Frollo was looking at Doom with a confused face. "What did I do? Ears? Why would I do that? I was very well here in my Palace. Had I won, why I would do that? You are rational men... Notice how this makes no sense." 

Frollo was standing and lifting Jessica by her arm. He sits in her seat thus getting closer to Doom and pulls her back into his lap. Smiling he rubs his face around her neck and looks at Doom again with his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Doctor, I didn't get your men... I don't know who did it but it wasn't me. And I didn't send anyone to do that either." Sigh "You know you shouldn't know but the gypsy you used to... Distract me.. is the gypsy queen. She has a larger army than mine of tramps and thieves under her control." 

Chuckles "I have a deal with them. I am untouchable. But you ... I think you played with fire my friend... Haha ha! Do you happen to know why the devil is smart?" 

Frollo said smoothing Jessica's body with his hands. While looking at Doom.

“... hmmm.” doom tapped his fingers on the table as he sat down but he stopped what he was doing as he watched him pull Jessica into his lap. His eyes analyzing. He clears his throat as he looked away for a moment, clearly becoming uncomfortable, he was not used to people showing emotion in front of him.. Especially not with Jessica…. Not like this.. In this way, with a man who seems to outsmart him..

Jessica looked up at him standing up, she tilted her head as he sat down but she did not protest to being pulled into his lap. It was hard not to smirk at the shocked look on Doom face, when he held her. Her shoulders relaxed, but she forced a small smile so doom would not notice something, it did not last long. She placed her hands over her stomach as if to protect something.. Since Frollo had said he will have her carry his Heir.. He knew it meant she would protect the child by not letting it even be custom.. 

“But.. why would she be mad at me?.. Your the only one I have a problem with.. I merely gave her two suggestions whatever you two did was on you both not me.. “he said confused. “ Besides it not even how it was post to go, I tended for you to leave Jessica ungeared..” He looked around annoyed at all the guards, “which as you know is not common.. Thanks to all this..” he growled meanwhile, Claude's hands kept her calm and comforted her he could feel her breath softly and calmingly. Even when he rubbed a ticklish spot, so far he did not know how ticklish she was and she planned to keep it that way. But she would not lie she enjoyed being in his lap like this. 

A part of her leg showed, before she fixed it, casing doom to give a disappointed look that she had found it. He then looked at her as if to see if he was being honest. 

“He’s not lying he's been here, and he has had no time to do that.” Jessica said, softly as she looked down at the minister's hands. Subsidy she had talked without being told to, plus she did not say he was busy doing what which made doom even more annoyed. Jessica was to pretty not to touch and clearly he enjoyed doing so. He sighed as rubbed his chin. 

“Humor me.. Why is the devil so smart?..” Doom asked annoyed. 

Frollo smirks and response. "Because he is old." 

Doom stopped what he was doing and raised an eyebrow, ‘how fitting.. He thought.’ to himself.. “How funny.. I can’t help but feel you know that all to well..” he said calling Frollo the devil, he cleared his throat. Jessica's hand rested on Claude's thigh, knowing Doom was uncomfortable. 

“ Well… I think I have stayed long enough.. I am sure…. You both have things to do separately.. As well..” He said not wanting the image of them together in his head. 

"Of course. I will accompany you to the door." Frollo gets up he puts his hand on her chin and tells Jessica. "You behaved well today my angel. Go ahead of me and prepare yourself for your reward. I will join you soon." 

He steps back from Jessica and waits for her to obey.

Doom stands up, happy to leave but his shoulders went up at what he heard.. He turned to look behind him. Meanwhile, Jessica's mouth opened slightly shocked how he said it so openly.. Who was he. He never showed emotion. Inside she melted in his hands, as excitement went down her spine. But then she wonder was this part of the game.. Well she was not going to change it. “Yes, Claude..” she said in a soft submissive tone. 

“Goodnight doctor Doom..” She said, as she walked past him. She bite her bottom lip softly, as she did as if she was nervous. But when she was out of their sight. She smirked and rolled her eyes, as she went upstairs.

“If you say bark.. She does..” He mutters to himself, shock and annoyed.. As he watched Jessica leave. 

Frollo points the way and leads Doom to the door. "You know... Doom we could have been friends if not had it been the circumstances. But as a token of good sportsman, I will share a tip for you to control anyone." 

“Perhaps we could of.. But I doubt we would of been able to.. we would have competition between one another..alot.,” he said honestly he did not like others, especially ones that out moved him. 

Frollo opens the Palace doors for him to leave and speaks. "First you take all of them and you a monster a tyrant. Wait for them to forget and then when they are starving give a crumb... And you're the savior, the hero... all you need is to introduce another monster to hate. Thank you for your help." 

Frollo smiles and points outside the Palace. "Go with God. See you at the wedding party."

Doom nodded as he listens to him as he stepped outside, but then he stops in his steps, ‘thank you?’ his eyes widen as he realized what he had just said.. He rubbed his neck, feeling uncomfortable as he walked over to his men. 

“Let's get the hell out of here..” He said under his breath, as he got on his horse, and they started to leave.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter there is some side love stories =p sorry for who is here only for Frollo.

Meanwhile Jessica looked in on her dad to see he is still asleep. But he had been awake for the blanket was moved around in a way he would put it. Which she thought was cute. She then went to her room and took off her boots as she looked out the window. She smirked biting her lip. As she watched Doom get on his horse, before living the window she goes over to the mirror and looks at her lip. She gets a cloth, and puts it in water, before moving it up to her lip, wiping off her smudged lipstick.

Frollo closes the door and finally could stop to smile. " Sigh What a stink! I want you to get that wet dog smell out of my palace!" Said Frollo to the maids as walking through the corridors.

That was easy. Too easy. Ridiculously easy. It was like crushing an insect. And Frollo wasn't done yet. He knew he couldn't leave Doom alone. He could still hell his life or the possible children he had. Just to hit Jessica.

Frollo walked calmly as he thought. He was already tired. He worked all day and David had not yet arrived. If today was Monday then he would probably only see him on Wednesday when his family would come to dinner and visit him.

It will be the opportunity he will use to question David what was going on in court and with the ministers.

Frollo thought worried and distracted without thinking about what he had sent Jessica do. He passes her room and arrives at his room.

Frollo felt refreshing to step on his enemies. He was humming a song while removing his uniform.

Jesica heard his voice, but he never came.. So she guessed she got her answer to her question.. she thought. She pressed her lips together, and looked at the cut on her lip. She was hurt and disappointed.. But she tried to ignore it.. Though it was hard, she felt like she could feel each beat of her heart.. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

A young maid stepped into the room, “ Do you want me to draw you a bath, “

Jessica smiled and gave a nod, “yes, that would be nice thank you.” the maid nodded and went to go do as she asked, before she left she asked if she needed anything else, and Jessica said no but thanked her. The maid shut the door, and jessica did not lock it. She unzipped her dress and let it fall to the ground.

She guessed she would be alone for the rest of the night , what was the point. She took off the rest of clothes before going into the bathroom, and getting into the tub. She looked down at her arm where Frollo had held her arm his fingerprints were still there.. She rolled her eyes as she laid her head down on the back of the tub and sighed. Before sliding down into the water, fully emerging her head under water.

Frollo finishes taking off his uniform and puts on his robe. He leaves the room and goes to Jessica's room but arriving sees the door open and the room was empty.

Thought that was strange and hears the sound of water. He turns and sees that it comes from the washroom. He approaches and knocks on the door. "Jessica?"

She did not hear him call for her. The door was cracked so it opened he knocked. When she came up for air, after a few seconds. Sliding her hand through her wet hair holding her head on with the other hand, she crossed her legs. She slid her finger tip over her leg, and then she looked up and a small gasp escaped her lips.

“Oh! God you scared me..” she said as she placed her hand on chest. She was used to him seeing her naked, but she still used the cloth to cover her breast.

“You came?..”she raised an eyebrow, sitting up, “ I fingered you forgot or had things to do...So I thought I would take a bath..” She said softly, feeling bad she thought that.

Frollo is startled with wide eyes as he listens to her talk and then closes the quickly. He had never seen a woman in the bath. It takes a few moments to compose himself.

"Ah, Are you there... Just wanted to know where you were. I was going to say goodnight and apologize once again for my behavior." Frollo said very formally and looked around a bit awkward for being her the door.

"I believe you know I was just teasing him." Chuckles. "I haven't had such fun in years." Sigh. "I'll leave you alone now. We'll talk more tomorrow. Goodnight.. my Angel." Frollo said resting his back on the washroom door.

Meanwhile at the other side of the hall.... The maid, Cameliá, was with her hands shaking. Should her do it? Or should not? The little round-faced maid wondered at Aleksander's bedroom door. It was late and Miss Jessica was already in her bath. And she knew at least one of Jessica's parents was sleeping there too for if Aleksander woke up.

  
She needed to clean the room before ending the day. She straightens her short raven hair, putting the waves in place and taking a deep breath. She enters the room quietly leaving the door open to illuminate what she needed to see.

Quickly she puts clean towels and water on the dresser basin. Silently she begins to collect her bloody rags that were scattered throughout the room. "Damn tomorrow I'll need to wash this floor." She thinks and sees that there was still a rag under the bed.

She bites her lips and sees one of the sleeping doctors sitting in the chair. She looks to the side and sees Aleksander sleeping on his bed. She holds a smile, finding it cute. She crouches down near the bed and reaches for the dirty gauze that was under it. When she raises her head, Aleksander starts moving on the bed and turns his face to her.

Cameliá freezes she had never seen his face so close to hers. She can't resist smiling. He looked like he was always smiling. He was a kind man, whenever she poured him tea he smiled at her and thanked her. He had a funny accent and a quiet look.

She breathed a sigh of relief that he was fine after he was shot. No doubt he's very strong. She sighed looking into his face. It would probably be the only chance she would have had to be so close to him. All these months watching from afar and making excuses to clean up something in the library where she could see him reading. Besides always insisting on bringing the tea to them and thus hearing him speak 'Merci' with his accent while smiling at her. She always sighed at it.

She was not a doctor. She had no studies although she could read a little. She knew little of everything but was not great at anything. She was ordinary. She was a widow and had a small son of 10 years. It was not attractive to anyone. She sighs and gets up, she arrange the blanket over him and silently leaves the room.

Meanwhile Jessica bit her bottom lip, as he shut the door knowing he was startled as she stood up. She grabbed the white robe putting it on, she smiled as she listened to him through the door. She opened the door, and caught him, by hugging his back. She giggled softly, as she looked up at him turning him around. She placed her hand on his cheek. “ Oh no.. you don’t get to just get away that easy..” she whispered teasingly, before she kissed him. 

She broke the kiss “Yes, I know dear, but I am glad you had fun. it was hard not to smile when you held me in your lap..” she then and pouted as she looked up at him, “Do I have to say goodnight?... Please I will put clothes on.. And behave.. I just don’t want to leave your arms yet.. Not after having to deal with him.. “ she whispered softly as she looked up at him. 

Meanwhile, Alexander woke up from a pleasant dream an angel had been in his room. He could just think of her smile it was beautiful, he looked around. “Hmm I wonder what they put me on “ he whispered to himself, and then he noticed his blanket was fixed. Maybe she was real he thought to himself. 

Frollo is startled by her in her robe hugging him. "Jessica, you are naked and if a soldier sees you?" He enters the bathroom and closes the door.

He runs his hand through his hair looking at her from head to toe. Watching the drops of water running down her skin. He swallows hard and speaks.

"Ah, No... I better go to bed I'm tired." He looks around trying to find a way out. "I know I'm had .. Saw a little more than I should before the wedding. And unfortunately you too. Ahem..." He was already red-faced as remembering that she saw his member.

"Today was a tiring day you will need to get up early to take care of your... father...." Frollo looks her face better and sees the cut in her mouth. "What is it?" 

She raised an eyebrow, “I am not naked, “ she said as he closed the door. She crossed her arms as she looked up at he was cute when he was embarrassed. She rolled her eyes, and slid her hand over his cheek as she said, 

“I did not mean I wanted to play like that.. I just meant I did not want to be alone tonight.. but I suppose your right.. besides I would probably wake you up anyways when I got up anyways..” she said with a small disappointed sigh, with that she let go of him.

  
“it’s nothing.. just a small cut from where Doom busted my lip when he smacked me.. why do you think his arm was in a sling?.. I broke it, after he hit me.” She sighed and looked away, she did not want him to see it anymore.. 

  
Frollo said nothing but his nose wrinkled a little. He is angry.

The man looked a lot like him. He approached the Gypsy just as violently and she responded the same. Does Doom realize he desires her or he is as blond as I was? He has a memory flash of Esmeralda saying that things could have been different if he had approached gently. He did it, but it was with Jessica and it really had a different ending than he had with the gypsy. Frollo begins to wonder if he had acted with Jessica as he had with Esmeralda, maybe he had a broken arm now. Frollo thinks looking at the cut in Jessica's mouth. He stays silent for a few moments thinking, looking at the cut.

No one could read what he was thinking.

He looks up her eyes and speaks. Sigh "Fine. I don't think it's a sin to give you a little comfort, your father almost died and you still had to see that stupid Doom that plagued my Palace with that wet dog smell. Ugh.. You can stay with me today. I'll give you time to get dressed. I wait for you in bed."

Frollo said leaving the bathroom with a rosy face. He did that. He made excuses to justify good deeds or justify his own desires by making it appear that they were not theirs. He was indeed a strange man.

Frollo takes off his robe. And put on his pajamas for not to sleep naked like he used to do when sleeping alone. And lies in bed anxiously.

He missed his brother at times like this. He could ask questions. And he had so many. Sigh. Frollo was staring at the ceiling trying to solve his problems. 

Jessica was starting to feel uncomfortable that was so quiet as he stared at her lip. She felt like she almost wanted to hide it from his gaze. What made her uncomfortable was he no emotion no anger or annoyance. He showed no sign.. 

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile as he ranted about her day but her smile did grow when he said she could go with him tonight. “ thank you dear, “ she whispered softly, as he left. 

She dried off with a towel, and changed into her pajamas before going to his room. It was strange being in his room at night. She shut the door quietly behind her, before she went over to the other side of the bed, climbed into bed with him, as she did her warm body cuddled up to his. She sighed happily being in his arms.

Frollo pretend that was already sleeping when Jessica climbed his bed. It was good. Warm. He liked. Ele spy her with his eye half-closed her face smiling. But saw a red shadow coming from the corner of the room. He relaxed and muttered. "Not today." And relaxed smiling too. 

Hours passed and David enters the Palace late, all was already in his rooms but he had only finished his work now. A soldier had come to tell him what had happened. He considered coming to see how his Claude was doing. He was worried. But she soon realized that he would be an intruder.

"He must be taking care of Lady Jessica. She must be broken." He thought at the time. And stayed at work.

Now he was crawling down the hallway exhausted. Frollo's wedding would take place less than two weeks. He wants to be happy but couldn't. He had imagined that he could live there forever near him.

When was the last time they had tea together? Just the two of them? Or read something? Just for study? Or to ride horses? Maybe play the piano? Did they play cards? God, when did they laugh together for the last time?

Snif. David dries his eyes as he takes off his uniform in his room. He was tired of being a disappointment.

'Tock Tock' Someone knocks on his bedroom door. David realizes that he had left the door half open when he looks in it direction saw a soldier. 

Shem was there with a tray in his hand. David finds it strange and was anxious to be seen in that state, quickly drying his face and straightening his hair with his hand. He was wearing his pants and his white blouse half-open.

"Oh! Good evening Shen...How can I help you?" He used his mask smiling happily and gently.

Shem looked awkward. He saw that David's face was pink and his eyes wet. Shem's eyes traveled from David's face to his neck and bare pale chest. He swallows hard and looked away.

"Ah, I finished my turn and was eating something when I saw you arrive just now, sir. The minister Frollo asked me to bring you some food when you arrive, since you have not come to dinner." 

David stared at the tray with tea and a simple sandwich. He looks at the soldier and speaks in confusion, it didn't look like something Frollo would ask. " Did he send you to do that?"

Shem turns red. "Well... Not exactly. He asked to take care of your safety and I believe I'm doing that... Take care... Thing." 

David looked again at the food and his eyes filled with water deeply sad, but he smiled. "I see. I thank you." Sob. "Sorry to bother you." Sob. He cried but was smiling trying to look nice. He holds the tray and takes it inside.

Shen watches from the door worriedly. "Sir?" 

David had his back to him holding the tray. "Ah... Sorry. My eyes are a little annoyed...its the wine is too cold. Hehehe…” He tried to dry his eyes.

"I'm sorry for making you have to be my babysitter. I know the other soldiers laugh at you when I ask you to come open or close the window for me." 

David goes to the window that was half open and tries to close it. "But this shit is always stuck!" He shouts trying violently to close. "Shit! Damn!" 'bam' He punches the wooden window that does not move at all.

Shen silently enters the room and with a bit of effort closes the window. He looks at the young judge and whispers. "I do not care, sir. It is my job to serve and protect." 

David was not looking at the soldier but at the floor. He hated that people saw his face when he cried. "Thanks. You can go. I don't want you to be a joke among your friends." 

Shem does not move. He was anxious and looking around. "Oh. No, sir. I don't care what they say.... They think you call me here because you want to bed me. But I know you don't want to. You have never done anything that offends me, nor have you advanced on me." 

David laughs ironically and turns his back on the soldier. Lifting his face to the ceiling still laughing wryly through his tears.

"I guess it doesn't matter to you who I want is who I don't want in my bed. I don't think anyone cares either." David shrugs and hugs himself for comfort.

Shen bite his lips and nervously he was quickly blinking with his red face. He turned David by his shoulder and pushed his face close to David's. Making the young judge wide his eye. Their noses were almost touching.

"I care very much, sir." Said Shen very seriously.

David didn't know what to think. He was breathing short and quickly looking in amazement at the strong young soldier. There was still a tear running down his cheek.

Shen removes with his thumb and holds David's face. The young Judge trembles, he had lain with men but had never kissed one. It has always been a carnal thing. A relief.

Shem slowly kisses the young judge. David moans instantly in response to the kiss that was gentle and chaste.

Shem steps back. "Goodnight, sir." He said seriously with his red face. He salutes and quickly leaves the room.

David slowly sits on his bed with wide eyes. He looks at the sandwich on the tray and after long minutes standing in the bedroom quietly, he sits down and eats his meal going to bed soon after exhausted.

\--- // --- flash back (10 minutes before)

Shen was at David's bedroom door holding the tray of sanduíches and tea. He could not cook. He tried to find some fruits but the kitchen was already dark he did not find.

"Ugh What am I doing?" He thought irritably wanting to leave but listens to the softy cries coming from the room.

Shem sighs. It broke his heart to hear that. David is always smiling and being kind to the poor and sick. Shem liked to see the young judge's smile. Despite the jokes of his comrades, David had never failed to respect him. Then Shem takes a deep breath and enters the room.

\--- // --- end of flashback. (Present.) 

Shen leaves David's room marching wide-eyed. "My God what did I do !? I kissed him! Why I did it!? I kissed a man! Yes, he is a very delicate man but he still a man! Ugh! I kissed him! He accepted? Of course he accepted he moaned. My God this is so wrong. But it seemed so right! What do I do now? What kind of idiot say after a kiss, goodnight, sir? I saluted him! Wow, how stupid I am! If he wanted something with me he would have done something before. No, that I wanted him to do it... But I would not have minded. No. Wait. Wait. What am I thinking !? Ugh! I'm so stupid!"

Shem marched along his night route with his confused and anxious mind.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More side love stories...=p

Outside she thinks she can no longer be seen from the room and a happy twirl walking away with her happy music.

Meanwhile, Frollo returns to the Palace as promised. He was visibly tired as he takes off his hat and enters the dining room as he sits at the table with a sigh.

"Ah… I am starving." He comments as he rubs his face.

Jessica looked up at him as she raised an eyebrow a soft smile on her lips. She closed her book, as she sat up looking at him. Setting the book to the side she asked “long morning love?” 

"Ugh.. Remember when I told you that the king could only marry another woman if he made another church?" He said tired. 

Jessica looked up as she bites her bottom lip for a moment before saying, “yes,” she had a feeling she knew where this was going. 

"The king of England has just done it." He holds his silver goblet and smelled his wine deeply. Trying to calm down. 

“oh..” She sighed and placed her hand on his, “It might not last dear, how many times do kings do something and it feels because it does not have the actual help of the church.” She said trying to be positive. knowing he was not happy.

"Hmm... It wasn't exactly him. It was a priest. A German monk preached 95 theses on the door of a church defending the extinction of indulgences and accusing the Holy Pope in Rome of enjoying luxuries!"

"But that was years ago, I never thought it would grow. This damn press is printing bibles at an absurdly fast speed. And he's using the Bible to say people that church are misinterpreting the Holy Bible!" 

Frollo takes the glass of wine as his hand trembles. He was affected. Everything he ever believed was being questioned. He read the theses and the justifications. It seemed right to him, really makes sense. "But the Holy Pope…" He was confused.

He drinks and looks at Jessica. "And if our king also follow this folly? Will the church lose power? Who will make kings? And the laws ?!" Frollo drinks the whole cup and hits the silver cup on the table. 'Bam' 

"This is madness!" He was looking at Jessica and her parents at the table. He sighs and speaks. "Ah... Sorry. I exalted myself..." 

Frollo massages the bridge of his nose. No wonder no one was talking to him about it. If this continued, it would be the end of the era of ecclesiastical judges.

her dads looked at each other, before Leo said, “It's alright, when something you believe is threatened it's only normal to be upset.” Leo said, as he took a sip of his tea. 

Jessica placed her hand on Frollo's, “Its okay, to be upset.” She said with a small comforting smile. it was easy to tell he was very upset about this topic. which he had every right to be. things seemed to be changing in this way of life, which was hard for some to adapt to. She understood, but she wanted him to know she was there for him. 

He looks at Jessica and tries to change the subject. He doesn't want to think for now. He was tired. When would he have peace again? It was one problem after another.

"How was your morning? Your father is better? Any news?" He starts eating but still looking at her.

“It’s going well, class went well and all their work is going well.—-

He’s getting better he’ll more than likely be trying to get up tomorrow.. which can be good and bad. Good because he won’t get use to being bed rested bad if he reopened his wounds. “ she said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, as she kept eye contact with before she started eating.

"Uhum... Sounds good then. Jehan hasn't appeared yet, is he? I invited him to come to dinner tomorrow too. Let's see if he will show up." 

Frollo ate calmly. Since when he broke his fast he gained weight. He was much healthier and even younger-looking since the bones in his cheek were less apparent.

Lunch happened quietly. It was a particularly light lunch. He felt he could have eaten a little more. It was strange but he didn't comment.

As soon as the table is collected chef Pierre and pastry chef Tiê Fournier leave the kitchen with a tea cart.

Tiê then speaks. "Good afternoon! I hope you still have room to taste some cake's flavors that my Davy suggested to.." He stops smiling and gets serious he rolled his eyes and continues. "... To the minister's liking, of course." 

He smiles again and speaks. "But his fiancee needs to approve too, doesn't she?" 

Pierre then speaks. "That's why the meal was a little lighter today." 

The maids serve 5 slices of different cakes for each one on the table.

"Now just take it easy and decide. I'll be in the kitchen, I'll be back later to hear your opinions." And all retire leaving the family alone.

“No, I have not see Jehan,” She smirked as she looked at him, in a little bit of serious manner but not really. “He is in love dear, peoples life normally reveals around that person they love. I am sure that is the major reason he gone in truth and I am sure he will sense you asked. He has grown up a lot since the first time I meet him. But he's in the puppy love stage I am sure.”

Jessica had noticed his healthier state, and not only did it please her for being in the health field but it pleased her in general. It made her feel better, to see him like that and the fact that was one of the main concerns when she had arrived and now it was not it gave her a sense of accomplishment in truth. Though she did not force him to eat going to meals with him she felt helped. 

Jessica smiled softly as she normally did her eyebrows slightly rose, as she tilted her head as the two appeared it was kinda funny in truth to have a small chef beside a much bigger one though both were very talented and yet different she liked that. She noticed the eyeroll and resisted the urge to giggle, apparently there was bad blood there. Which she supposed should be expected sense Davids family, and the Frollo had different views on life. One believed life was lead by rules and work than love.. And the next love ruled all.. 

She gave a slight nod of her head, at his mention of her approval. She knew she had to approve but she liked he pointed it out in truth. Though in truth she did not care much about sweets this was important, so she would help choose. When the chefs left, Samson said looking down at the cakes, 

“Its crazy to think that its almost time.. I mean we came here what feels like a while ago and we have been waiting for this time.. And now its almost come.. Its strange in away I suppose.” 

“Sounds like someone is getting cold feet,” Hans said sarcastically as he took a bite of cake, 

“Besides the fact that they are probably cold, I am not.. It's a different feeling when you know something big is coming up.. I don’t know perhaps the cold is getting to me.” Samson said with a shrug he like Jessica was not a big fan of the cold 

“No your right, it's different we never stopped or at least I didn't.. So it was not like there was a goal just do your job and go and now.. There is no go. It's strange but at the same time its a good feeling.. Almost like, a feeling of home.” Jessica said the last part as she looked at Claude and smiled when she said home. She then looked back at the cakes, taking a bite of one. 

Frollo looked at Jessica calmly ignoring the cakes. He didn't see it that way. Things would not change that much.

They already lived together the difference would be that they will also slept together. He slides his eyes from her eyes to her neck and cleavage and then looks at the cakes.

He tastes the first cake. And he still speaks with his mouth full, but covers his mouth with his hand. "Hmm… Taste one of nuts first. It's very good." He comments.

He wanted to live that moment of peace. Just eat cake and talk about it.

Jessica felt his gaze, and resisted the urge to smirk, leaving only her smile on her lips. She looked up at him as he talked, he looked rather adorable she thought to herself. She remembers once David had said it was Claude's favorite. She would have to remember that she thought to herself. 

She did as he asked before saying, “Your right it is good, dear.” 

Meanwhile Cameliá took advantage of being alone in the kitchen and took five very thin slices of the 5 cakes. She placed a silver lid on the plate and lifted the tray of tea and cakes.

She leaves the kitchen quickly going to her favorite doctor's room. 

Upstairs she puts the tray in a cart since it was heavy. She didn't know how he liked the tea so she put every possible accompaniment making a ridiculously full tray.

She stops at his door and looks at her reflection in the silver lid that covered the slices of cake. Checking to see if her lipstick was smudged. She spent months just staring from afar and pouring tea in silence. She could hardly believe he was being so kind to her. She remembers that he was wearing an open shirt she bites her lip remembering that she washed his back. 

After an internal scream, she takes a deep breath and enter.

"Excuse me, I brought your tea, monsieur." She pushes the cart into the room. She immediately takes the empty soup plate on the side table, she is happy to see that he had eaten everything. "I didn't know how you liked your tea so I brought it all." Giggles

She sets the plate under the tea cart and talks while holding her apron and looking at him smiling even though her head is still down.

"Forgive me for talk that much, but Lady Jessica is choosing the flavor of her wedding cake. I don't know if you can eat sweets so I brought you very thin slices of the options. I didn't want you to feel excluded because you are up here. It must be lonely."

Alexander was looking at a book when she came in, he looked up at her and chuckled. 

“You brought it all? Wow, that's impressive. I am a simple man I don’t need much just honey. “ he said as he looked at her shocked she had cared so much. “But I do appreciate your efforts. That was very sweet of you.” 

He smiled as he shrugged, “No it's not, boring yes but not lonely. I have not been lonely in many years. My work keeps me busy when I am home between visitors who are ill, and my studies I stay busy. 

“Thank you, I will try some. I can eat sweets, I just don’t much.” He laughed at a memory, that came to mind. “Jessica is like those two, though she is not mine by blood we agree on a lot. We can eat sweets but we like sour. “ He said in a charming voice that was full of joy, like always. 

“Which reminds me.. Did you know it will be her birthday soon? She doesn't like many people to know about it. But soon she will turn one year older and be married.. Strange isn't it? “ He sighed happily, “ I hope to be out of this bed by then. Her birthday is on Friday.. It's the day I found her. “ he said 

“Your a parent right? and your son is how old? Forgive me I can’t remember as good as I once could.” He said the last part a bit shy it was not a charming fact about him but realistic. 

She was staring with wide eyes. Scared that he was talking to her so much. She looks at the ground as if searching for a hole to hide and then looks at it.

It was too much information to process. Did he want to talk? With her? She smiles and steps closer so he can hear her low voice.

"My son is 10 years old and his name is Sebastian... Like the Saint." She was nervous even though she was standing and he was sat, his eyes were at the same height as hers. 

"I'm glad Lady Jessica was found by you, our birthdays are very close. Tomorrow would be mine." She talks very quietly and embarrassed to be talking to someone like him. She wanted to ask a lot of things but tried just a ser his questions not wanting to bother. 

He raised an eyebrow, causing his forehead to wrinkle. Perhaps he had scared he thought with talking to much but then she stepped closer. This woman was confusing.. He thought to himself. He smiled, 

“10 is a good age, less running off and very smart.. “ He said softly getting lost in her gaze.. But then she speaks again and it brings him back to reality and blinks. 

“Really? Well happy early birthday to you. I would normally get someone something on their birthday.. But I am stuck to this bed, and when I am able to I am sure leo or hans will not let me be alone until they feel comfortable.” He said with a slight eye roll of being treated like a child though he would do the same to any one of them. 

She just smiled at his answer and looked at the ground. 

"Gasp! What that means? I should not be here? That's slow your recover? Please, I will as soon you dismiss me." She puts both hands to her heart looking at him with fear. 

End then look at the ground. Confused. 'Why he is being that kind? Why he didn't dismiss her yet?' She thought and looked at him. "You want me to stay more?" 

“Oh no.. That's not what I meant..” He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder not forcefully but gently.. His eyes looked in hers, his lips were so close to hers. “Stay..” He whispered before adding “ Forgive me..” and with that he kissed her no longer being able to resist it. 

Cameliá don't make any sound thanks her silently nature. A small gasp as he kissed her. 'He smell good. Lemons?' Was her last weak thought after her return the kiss and closed her eyes. 

He relaxed once she returned his kiss. In his head he was thinking ‘ummm alex old boy… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???!!!!!!!!’ but ignored that thought, as he joyed the softness of her lips. Before he broke the kiss for air. 

Cameliá could still feel his hand on her shoulder after the kiss broke. She takes a moment to open her eyes, her mouth still open and her strawberry lipstick smudged.

With hooded eyes and pink face, she lets out a very low. "Oh ..." and then faint.

“Oh.. Indeed..” He whispered, as she laid in his lap.. 

He looked around thinking of what to do.. How dose he handle this.. He thought. He never had that reaction or the fact that he can’t get out of bed.. But if someone comes in she will get in trouble.. Even if she did look beautiful a sleep.. He shook his head, ‘no focus… we have to focus..” he thought to him self before he saw a cup of water he dipped his fingers in it, and held his over her forget letting the water drip on her forget to wake her up. 

After a few moments she starts to wake up. She blinks a few times looking at him. 

"Gasp!" She leaps like a doe away from him and sits on the floor. Her hand covering her mouth.

In her head several thoughts at once. She was offended. She was not that kind of maid that bedded with the nobles. Had he understood that? Did she act wantonly? Maybe the lipstick? But he was so kind. He did not attack others maid this gossip could not be hidden for so long. She was looking at him, waiting for him to explain.

He looked up at her, 

“I apologize.. I am not normally like that.. I don’t know what happen.. I just.. I don’t know.. I just “he stumbles over his words and sighed. “ I just.. I did not want you to go..and then your very beautiful.. And I guess.. I just lost my willpower to be a gentleman.. I am sorry.. I should not have just done it like that.. You deserve better.” He said looking at her before looking away. “ I understand if you don’t want to see me again.. “ he said in a low tone of voice.

She stared at him, feeling her heartbreak out of her mouth. Did he want her to stay? With him? As a gentleman? Is this allowed?

She gets up looking at the floor for not to see his eyes. Slowly and quietly she sits beside him on the bed. Just with her shaking hand, she puts her hand over his. Staring straight ahead without looking at him. "You must promise not to think I'm a harlot." She whispered with her head down.

And then look at him. Big bright eyes black as coal. "I... I also.. think you are very handsome." 

She never thought a man like him could want her or find her beautiful. She thinks she's very average. She didn't want to be a harlot. But she hadn't felt it for anyone in years. She just wanted to live this love as long as she could. Until he got sick of her.

After an eternity looking at him. She whispers. "Can I hear you speaking your language?" 

He looked up as she sat beside, his eyes looked at their hands and he placed his other over hers. As he looked up into her eyes. He smiled brightly “I could never think you were.” He whispered softly, 

“ты заставляешь меня улыбаться” He said softly as he slid a lock of her hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear. “It means, you make me smile.” 

Her eyes begin to get even brighter with the gathering water. She smiles. "It's beautiful. I love y.." She hesitates. "It.. I love it. It's a beautiful language." She looks away again looking at his hands.

"Can I speak your name? Out loud?"

“many think its to harsh but I like it,” he said with a shrug, He chuckled as he opened his hand so she could see it, it was much larger than hers. 

“I was kinda hoping you would all day, but you insisted on calling me sir.” he teased jokingly. 

Giggles. She laughs looking at his and her hand. "That sounds like a dream... I'm just a maid and you are a doctor. Like a prince and cinderella... I love how your name sounds different." 

She slides her fingers over his hand and takes her to her lips. She kisses his palm and places it on her cheek she smiles and shyly says. "A .. Aleksander." Giggles and hides her face in his palm with embarrassment. But look at him again, keeping her hand over his to keep his hand on her face . Liking his touch.

"Where is Cameliá?" A voice of a maid comes from outside. Searching for her.

"Gasp!" She gets up releasing Aleksander and panicking. She stands and looks at the still untouched tea cart.

"Oh! You didn't have tea because of me! Oh!" She panics looking around. And look at him. "I need to go... I'll be back to get the cart later. Please drink tea for your digestion." 

She runs to the door but stops. She turns and looks at him over her shoulder. "Please get better soon ... Aleksander." She smiles and quickly leaves the room. Her Giigles echoing on the hall.

"Ah! There you are cameliá where were you?" Etienne asked.

"I..I was busy." She said with a pink face.

He chuckled, “You are definitely a princess but I am more like the princes older uncle.” He chuckled 

She was adorable he thought to himself. “Cameliá..” he whispered back as she giggled and hid her face with his hand. 

He raised an eyebrow looking up at the door, before looking at her. His breath was taken away. He could not decide if she was more beautiful or adorable.. ‘Damn.. did I just lose my heart?..’ he thought as she said his name once more before leaving.


	58. Chapter 58

Frollo finishes eating the cakes. He had discovered that he had a crush on sweets, all his life he'd avoided all kinds of physical pleasure and now he couldn't stop eating he eat Jessica's leftovers too.

After they have combined with Tiê the flavor of the wedding cake Frollo gets up from the table. “Ah... I'm not going back to court work today. Soon we will begin the winter break so I need to focus on snowfall prevention.”

He looked at them and said. “I suggest we visit your father once again he may be feeling excluded as he has not participated in the choice.”

He looks just to Jessica and said. “I need to go to the cathedral to see Quasimodo and maybe I'll have go to the orphanage today. You want to go with me?” Frollo asked relaxed. He wanted to forget about the big problems and focus on the small ones.

Jessica smirked as he ate hers, bitting her lip softly. He was like a child who always seem to want more, and she happily gave it to him. 

She looked up at him as he stood up, and listened they all nodded. “That's probably a good idea, “ she said as her dads agreed. 

Jessica smiled “ I do, “ She said happily, about one getting out of the palace and it did not require her to go see Doom, and she got to be with him. She most certainly was happy to go with him. She was happy to see him relaxed, he needed that. He looked tried from work and everything else earlier, a break would be good for him. She stood up, looking into his eyes.. The were blue like the sea.. It was a beautiful site to her. 

Frollo finds strange when he visited Aleksander, there was something pink in his beard but he didn't comment. She looked better and could soon take Jessica to the altar.

He goes with Jessica to his office. “I just want to get something before we go out.” He goes to his desk sitting at his chair

He begins to search in his drawers for something as he speaks. “Do you already have winter gloves? I haven't seen you using it yet…ugh I just hate being with cold hands.”

Frollo was determined to ignore everything until his wedding, was decide to live a trivial life until then.

“Um.. No,” she said as she shook her head shook her head, before looking back at him as she bit her bottom lip, 

“I know I remember you telling me that. That's your one real request about the wedding, she said smiling as she crossed her arms, and leaned her head on the door frame as she watched him. He looked very fitting sitting behind his desk, he was a man with power, and a man who had her heart. ''But no I don’t have wither gloves. Remember I normally don’t deal with winter.. This is the first winter I have been in since I was…5 I think but that was just wind and then we moved, before the snow came.” She said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. 

“Hmm... I wondered. All messages I sent to Madam Lacroix were ignored. She must not have answered yet me because she must be busy…” He finds what he wanted, a small flat box. He opens and take the contents and put them in his pocket.

He sighs and looks at her the door. “I can borrow you one of my gloves until you have yours. I have one with buckles on the wrists so you can fasten it to not fall.”

He was looking at Jessica leaning against the door watching her from head to toe. It was so natural to talk to her. He will live the rest of his life with her. He feels his chest hurt and he could feel the hooded red figures laughing at him.

“Ugh…” He lowers his head by pressing his palms against his ears. Sigh... He looks at her and whispers. “You are beautiful today…”

“Why don't you close the door and come here so I can see you better before we go outside?”

He watched her with hooded eyes as he made room on his desk. He tapeted the table before him showing that he wanted her to sit there before him.

“ I am sure she is, you’ll see why when you see the dress, “ she said happily soon it will be done, and it will be time for the wedding Jessica could not wait. She could not wait to see the dress, and Claude to see her in it.. To have the doors open and to see him standing there made her heart flutter at the idea. 

“Thank you love,” She said softly when he said she could borrow a pair of his, it made her happy because it would smell like him and she would get to use them. She tilted her head slightly as she was confused when he placed his hands over his ears. Just as she was about to say something he gave her one of those looks that sent extiment down her spine. 

“I thought you never ask,” She said playfully as a smirk appeared on her lips. Closing the door behind her, and locking it, she then walked up to him she stood in between his legs before sitting up on the table. She bite her bottom lip once more as she looked down at him waiting for to make a move. She loved it when he gave her attention, especially this kind. 

He looked pleased looking as she obeyed him. With his back resting on the back of the chair end his hands on the armrests of the chair.

"Yes... Come near. It's been a while since I've had time to look at my bride closely. It was when? Music room?" He raises one hand holding one of her feet and stands up.

He takes off his shoe and slides his hand up her leg, crawling into the dress until his palm fills with the skin of her thigh. Repeating the same action with the other leg.

He hissed with his mouth full of water and gets closer, pulling her legs up to make then rest on his shoulders. Forcing her to lay down on the table as he raised her dress.

It was an overwhelming sensation, one that could erase any other sensation he might be feeling or bothering him. He begins to kiss her inner thighs. How he loved those long legs. He used his hands to press her thighs against his head. He kissed, rubbing his face on soft, pristine skin. "My paradise...." he whispered with his eyes closed moving slowly rubbing on her soft flesh.

Jessica liked the way he looked at her, like a king sitting on his throne.. As he watched his queen.

“Yes, sense then.. “ she whispered softly as her eyes watched him. She took a deep breath as she laid down, as she bit her bottom lip. Her thighs opening up for him, until he closed them. She smirked as she slid her own hands up her face and into her hair. Her lips pouted together, pushing them out as her eyes closed and her back automatically arched with his face so close to her.. 

She moaned softly at feeling his hands, on her body. This was a new position for them which was normally always the case but he had kissed her there before but what was different and she liked was he her legs over his shoulders he had full control of her body.. And that turned her on even more. 

He had called her his twice in the last few seconds which only seemed to make her ever more hot and bothered for him. 

Frollo moved his hands up and down, smoothing her thighs and dragging his nails almost painful and then stroking the skin. He kissed her center and starts rubbing his face up and down on her underpants. Don't minding the need to breathe, he wanted to be buried there and forgetting about the world. He moaned feeling her all over his head and face.

He takes one of his hands from her to open his belt. Pulling his hard member out to feel less pain and by reflex, he slowly stroked himself as sucking her panties.

He bites her panties gently pulling as much as he feels the cloths could go and then open his mouth watching the cloth go back to place quickly. He moaned as he stroked himself slowly and stared at her center before him. Opened and inviting him.

He looks at her seeing her breasts pointing to the ceiling and smiles wickedly. If Jessica looked down she could only see his eyes.

He let it go of himself gets on his table a little card opener. And whispered. “Don't move my angel…. be still. You trust me… right?” He whispered smiling as he slid the blunt side of the cold knife down her leg toward her center.

She moaned at feelings his nails on her skin, he left little red marks but when he rubbed them they went away. She bit her bottom lip as her back arched once more at feeling his face rub against the center of her. She loved that feeling he gave her.. Of pure pleasure.. 

She could hear his belt up, but it was until she felt his teeth that he got a reaction out of her.. Her mouth opened to form a O as right leg started to want to bend but it could not in his grasp. She looked down at him, biting her lip softly. As she looked into his eyes.. She seemed to not be able to catch her breath, which made her breast rise and fall. 

The cold side of the knife sent goosebumps down her leg, she wanted to ask why but the only words that came out of her lips was, “ I do.. Love… I do.. ” Curiosity and pleasure override all her sense. He looked like a wild lion, playing with his prey, what should terrify her brought her more pleasure then she knew.. It was like that with him. He was dominant and liked to play. 

It was torturous. Not for her but for him. He knew he could end up that by just having her at once. It was literally before him and welcoming him. 

"Ugh..." He clenches his teeth with excitement at his sweat was wetting the inner sides of her thighs that pressed him.

He tried to avoid giving in to the temptation to touch her. To kiss her. To lick her. To eat her. But that overwhelming impulse came without warning and advanced without consideration.

Just like what he had with the gypsy. But this time he can have whatever he wants. However... he does not. He could have the gypsy too, and at the last moment he could not either.

Deep in his soul he knew the reason. He was a coward. He was afraid. Fear of the new, the unknown, fear of the dark and the ghosts of his voice that lived there and screamed at him when he was alone. 

He learned to like the torture he did to himself. To deny to himself what he needed. As if that made him better than the others that he judge fail.

He breathes deeply with his face completely buried in hers. And exhales his hot breath moaning, trying to calm down. He swallows hard and once again pulls her panties with his teeth, pulling away from her body. He turns the knife to the sharp part.

And he makes a precise horizontal cut, the cold, blunt part of the knife sliding across Jessica's flesh cushion.

Satisfied, he drops his knife on the floor, causing a metallic sound that echoed through the room.

He circles his hands possessively around her thighs and through the small opening he made in the fabric he slides his tongue. This time tasting her insides as much as he could reach.

A muffled husky moan comes out of his throat as he moves his head back and forth, making his tongue in and out of her.

His member throbbed in the cold air alone as if begging for attention but was simply being ignored.

His breath caused her to moan, to have his teeth on her like that and the knife she felt more pleasure then she ever did and it all pooled in between her inner thighs which begged for his attention. For his touch.. his lips.. tongue... and in a week his cock. 

It happen all so fast.. and yet in slow motion she heard the knife hit the ground. As he his hands rubbed her in way that screamed ‘MINE’ ... ughh how that made her in walls tighten, as if to welcome his member.. which her core so desperately wanted buried with in her. 

At first his size scared her, but now she did not care.. it would be worth it.. to have him inside her.. the thought could make her cum alone.. not knowing that it was so close to her and beginning to give her the attention she so desire for.. by him and him alone.. knowing that it would be each other’s first, was a plus.. to know he had not made another woman scream the way he made her or moan.. 

His tongue or fingers had never went that far in her do to the position he had her he could reach new area. Which atomically made her head go back and her to hips rise as she arched her back, her toes curled. 

“Claude!” She moaned out unable to control anything anymore, she was in his grip and even though she felt his hands have to tighten to keep her there, it just made her even more soaked wet for her older Fiancé who was currently eating her out like a wild.. ughh she did not know she just knew she loved it. 

Her dress had started to fall a bit more from the top and she slid one hand, massaging her own breasts as the other slid into her hair. She was biting her bottom lip to keep from moaning or screaming out his name. 

He stops thrusting his tongue to suck and swallows her wetness feeling it dripping from his chin.

He looks up seeing her touching herself with his mouth open and hooded eyes. He was just killing his thirst but the process of it brought her pleasure. He had never felt so man in his life.

"Damn." He whispers and suddenly stands up, overturning the chair where he was sitting.

It all happened too fast. He pulls her legs dragging her across the table. Lifting her waist up and hugging her body with his arms tightly. Holding his his hands ins own arms as if creating a mortal trap. 

He starts again, thrusting his tongue now quickly and hard. Slamming his face on her while her legs and ass were up. 

A strange deep sound emanated from his throat as he quickly thrusted and stares with a painfully look at her. 

Jessica eyes opened at the sound of the chair hitting the ground, but before she could saything a gasp escaped her lips as he dragged and lifted up her body.. 

“Claude?..” she whispered noticing his painful look, But when his tongue suddenly hit a sensitive spot her eyes rolled back, before shutting them tightly as her first orgsame hit.. When she opened her eyes, she looked up at him, biting her lip softly as his tongue still thrust in and out of her, causing her to moan once more. As she slid her hand over the side of her breast, knowing how much he liked to touch her there. 

Her hair had came down and it was spread out on his desk, and she had a glow about her from her first orgasom and another one that was approaching with each deep thrust of his mouth. Her hand slid up to his face.. And she whispered, “ come here..” She said as she pulled down on his shirt wanting him to come down to her. 

It was now. He pushes her to the edge of the cliff and when she surrendered she begged for him. This was always the moment he ran away. Like he did on music room. He was tired of being a coward.

With a single movement he separates from her and begins to lower her body until her feet touch the floor. He pulled her by her arm to get her off the table and stand before him.

His face gleamed wet from his eyes downward. He his chest rose and fell quickly as he just stared at her. His member, which was abandoned, now pushing against her belly.

His lips moved as if to say something but had no sound. With his hooded eyes he just stared at her as he ran his finger tips down her right arm until he reached her hand.

He holds her hand and lays on his member. Circling around him. With his hand over her hand he moves her hand up and down.

He hissed and closed his eyes. Her hand was so hot and soft. His legs trembled terribly so he put his other hand on her waist for balance. Stroking himself with her hand he kissing her passionately.

She looked up at him and moaned softly as he stood up but she only raised an eyebrow when he stood her up, she was confused at first of what he wanted but then he showed her. 

She could not help but smirk at seeing how wet his face was. She slid her left hand over his cheek, when she felt his member press against her belly she looked down and automatically she moaned softly before looking back up at him. She smiled and leaned her head against his, as she looked up into his eyes. She was drunk off the love he had just given her. 

She let his hand lead hers, she had never felt a man like this before nor him she had felt him rub against her with it but never this.. She liked this a lot.. She liked the feel of him, and it was something about having the power of such a powerful man in her delicate hands that made it even hotter.. Not that she loved him for the power but the man had a look that caused people to shake in there boots… and now he was in her hands.. As she had just been in his. She loved it.. She knew this was a big step for him and she was glad he trusted her that much. 

With her other hand on the back of his neck as they kissed she slid her hand up and down on his member. 

“God..I…Love…. You… Claude….” She whispered between kisses as she rubbed against him. 

He watched her look at his shame, was that enough? He pleased? He never thought he would worry about it or would care about what a woman would think. After all, he always thought of them as beings who did not think at all. 

He didn't feed the illusion that he was handsome or what she had in her hands was beautiful. Men were proud of such thing and made jokes about it. But that annoyed him. He thought it was disgusting. Simply ugly. He always found the fluid exchange even more disgusting.

Yet here he was, with her honey all over his face and extremely pleased with it as he kissed her. He couldn't blame the gypsy's spell this time he couldn't say he was witched or possessed. Because the gypsy didn't make him want to do any of that. It was Jessica who caused it.

He breaks the kiss and hissed. "Oh! Hell!" He stroked himself even faster almost violently. Resting his forehead over hers. Jessica's body shaked with the rapid movement of her arm, her large breasts bouncing. 

This all lasted no more than two minutes when he stopped and turned his face up. He covered his tip with her hand as he came hard on her hand. Filling her hand until it overflowed and dripped to the floor.

"Ugh... Shit." He was whispering still dizzy and trying to repair his sanity. When he finally open his eyes and look down, he repeat. "Shit." He didn't used to speak profanity. But was getting out of him naturally.

He lets go of Jessica's reddened hand because of his tight grip and keeps his still-hard cock in his pants. He takes a handkerchief from his pocket and tries to wipe her hand with disgust.

"Ugh.. B- better.. Better to wash it." He says looking at her a bit awkwardly with a red face. His eyebrows pressed, annoyed with himself. 

Frollo walks to the other side of the office and fills his basin that he used to wash his hands dirty with ink from his work.

On his back he says. "We better get going, soon it'll be late. I still need give you gloves." He speaks trying to act naturally looking for the lavender soap that Etheiene always left near for him

She moaned when he broke the kiss but she was happily distracted as he leaned his forehead against hers. She was surprised how he stroked himsel, it did not hurt but maybe the pain is what brought him pleasure she was not sure.

As the same time the only thing she could really focus on was, that was going to be inside her in just a few more days. She moaned softly as she watched him cum in her hand. She had felt him but never seen it before, between her legs did ache a little that feeling was not there but in her hand..

She smiled up at him he laid his head on her shoulder as he tried to regain his consciousness he was amazing in her eyes. 

She could not help but notice he was still hard, she wondered if he would be like that on their wedding night to.. She hopped so.. She smirked and rolled her eyes at how he acted.. Embarrassed she would think after how long they been sneaking around doing this, he would not be. Though she did find it cute. 

She walked over behind him and picked up where he had looked over it, “ On our wedding night we are not washing off though or whipping.. ” She said in a playful tone though she was serious. 

“But I do agree we better. “ 

Frollo made a disgusted face. He didn't know what to think about it. He finds the soap and gently takes her hands washing calmly.

He was thinking. Once again his expressions were unreadable. He could not understand why he was distressed. He couldn't accept that he felt dirty, he felt that everything he did was dirty, that he was feeling he was dirtying her.

He rubbed her hand in circles, taking his dirty from her hand. His expression was pained. He always had a happy sense of relief and even peace after those moments with her but with each day the wedding approached it was harder to feel that peace. 

The shadows that made him hell always kept their distance, but he had the strong impression that they were getting closer and closer to him now. And the intervals between the apparitions were shorter.

He was already washing her hand much more vigorously, was already starting to make her skin red but he still rubbed and rubbed. His eyes focused but his mind was not there.

Suddenly he feels a chill and a sensation that someone, a red hooded shadow, was behind him he tried to ignore but suddenly he feels it touching his shoulder like a cold sinister hand. 

He drops Jessica's hand and violently turns around. His chest rose and fell with rapid breathing. It scared him. He search with his eyes but saw nothing there.

She smirked and rolled her eyes at his disgusted face. “You do know that’s how someone has a baby.. “ she said softly as she watched him take her hand. She thought he was cute how he acted like he needed to do right after that.. he was so serious about it. 

At first it was soft and gentle but then he washed her hand with more force causing her mouth to open. After a moment she was confused he looked like he was in pain.. and scared of something.. she could see it in his eyes.. something was wrong.. 

“Claude your hurting me..” she said in a calm voice but could tell it was surprised by the voice.

She looked up him confused, when he let go of her hand. “Claude?...” he looked like he had seen something.. she held her other hand. 

“Claude.. what’s the matter?.. what is it?..” she said confused and concerned for him. He looked like he had seen a ghost. She shook his shoulder as if to get his attention back. 

What was this? They never got that close to him. He hyperventilated audibly. He takes a few moments to hear Jessica. He turns and talks trying to pass that he was calm.

“Is...Is nothing... Ahem. This water is dirty now I'll clean myself in the my room and get the gloves. See you downstairs.”

With that he turns and strides out of the office. He enters his room, closes and locks the door. He needed to feel safe.

He goes to the dresser where he washes his face in the basin and looks in the mirror but instead of his face he sees of a demon. “Gasp!” He falls to the floor in fear.

Sitting on the floor he stared at the mirror in dread. Slowly he gets up and looks in the mirror again. And just see his reflection. “Sigh …” he needed a sip of wine.

He takes the expensive distillate David has given as a gift and drinks a few sips from the bottle. “Aaarg!” He shakes his head at the impact of alcohol and puts the bottle away.

Feeling calmer he finishes cleaning himself, combing his hair back even the two small locks that he always combed on the sides of his face. It had been a long time since he should have done that, it was a cut that showed his faith and chastity, a priest haircut, but the force of a habit of years made him forget to take them away.

He analyzes how his face looked with new his hairstyle and finds it strange. It had been so many years and changing suddenly was uncomfortable. He sighs knowing it was better that way. He takes the gloves for him and Jessica and strides out of the room to meet her.


End file.
